Charmed, Season 1
by HopelessRomantic45
Summary: FINISHED! Paige was never given up for adoption and she lives with the girls. This is my interpretation of how i think season 1 should have gone. Cowritten with Princess Pinky.
1. Something Wicca This Way Comes

**Disclaimer: We do not own anything that you recognize from "Charmed". We got the transcripts from the episodes from a great site online.**

**A/n: Okay, again i'm really sorry that i deleted this on accident! Princess Pinky is helping me with every other chapter. Hope u enjoy!**

1.01: Something Wicca This Way Comes

Scene: Serena Fredrick's apartment. She puts down a bowl of food for her cat. (Later known as Kit.)

Serena Fredrick: Come on, baby. Good girl. (She walks over to her altar and lights the candles with just a touch of her finger. You see someone standing outside her window. She starts saying a spell.) "Ancient one of the earth so deep, master of moon and sun. I shield you in my wiccan way, here in my circle round, asking you to protect this space, and offer your sun force down." (Someone walks up behind her. She turns around.) What are you doing here? (The man pulled out a knife and plunged it in her stomach.)

Scene: Halliwell manor. Piper walks through the front door.

Piper: Prue? Paige?

Prue: In here, working on the chandelier. Paige is still at South Bay.

Piper: Sorry I'm late.

Prue: What else is new? Piper, I would of been here to meet the electrician myself but you know I can't leave the museum until six. I didn't even have time to change.

Piper: I just didn't realize how long I was in China town. Did Jeremy call?

Prue: No, but he had some roses and a package delivered. What were you doing in China town? I thought that you had an interview in North Beach.

Piper: I did but I went to Young Lee market after my interview to get the ingredients for my audition recipe tomorrow.

Prue: So, that Wolfgang-Puck knock-off didn't hire you then?

Piper: No, but this just may get me the job.

Prue: Jeremy sent you port?

Piper: The ultimate ingredient for my recipe. Oh my God, I don't believe it. Tell me that's not our old spirit board?

Prue: Yeah, I found it in the basement when I was looking for the circuit tester.

Piper: (Reading the inscription on the back;) "To my four beautiful girls. May this give you the light to find the shadows. The power of four forever more. Love, Mom." We never did figure out what this inscription meant.

Prue: Well, maybe we should send it to Phoebe. That girl is so in the dark, maybe a little light will help.

Piper: You're always so hard on her. Paige too.

Prue: Piper, the girl has no vision, no sense of the future. And after what she's put Paige through, maybe Paige has the right to be hard on her.

Piper: I really think Phoebe's coming around.

Prue: Well, as long as she doesn't come around here I guess that's good news.

Scene: The witch's apartment. Police are there.

Darryl: Well, it's about time.

Andy: I got here as soon as I heard. Another dead female, right? Mid to late twenties.

Darryl: I've been paging you for over an hour, Trudeau, where have you been?

Andy: Checking out a lead.

Darryl: What lead?

Andy: One that didn't go anywhere.

Darryl: You're avoiding my question.

Andy: Because you don't want to know that I went to an occult shop.

Darryl: You hate me don't you? You wanna see me suffer.

Andy: I wanna solve these murders. Someone's after witches.

Darryl: Women.

Andy: That woman up there, I bet she was killed with an athame.

Darryl: Wrong. Double edged steel knife.

Andy: Right. That's an athame. It's a ceremonial tool. Witches use them to direct energy.

Darryl: That woman didn't direct jack. She was stabbed. Plain and simple.

Andy: Was she found in an altar?

Darryl: Yes.

Andy: Were there carvings on that altar?

Darryl: Just do me a favor. Don't even follow a lead without checking with me first.

Andy: You wanna go to occult shops?

Darryl: Get to work okay.

Jeremy: Jeremy Burns. San Francisco Chronicle. You care to comment?

Andy: A woman was stabbed. Plain and simple.

Jeremy: Well, that's the third one in three weeks.

(Andy walks off.)

Scene: Halliwell manor. Prue is fiddling with the circuit tester.

Prue: I don't get it. I have checked everything, there's no reason why the chandelier should not be working.

Piper: You know how we've been talking about what to do with the spare room? I think you're right, the three of us do need a roommate.

Prue: We can rent the room at a reduce rate in exchange for some help around the house.

Piper: Phoebe's good with a wrench.

Prue: Phoebe lives in New York.

Piper: Not anymore.

Prue: What?

Piper: She left New York. She's moving back in with us.

Prue: You have got to be kidding.

Piper: Well, I could hardly say no. It's her house too. Grams left it to all four of us.

Prue: Yeah, months ago and we haven't seen or spoken to her since.

Piper: Well, you and Paige haven't spoken to her.

Prue: No, I haven't. Paige, as far as I know, hasn't. Look, maybe you've forgotten why I'm still mad at her.

Piper: No, of course not, but she had nowhere else to go. She lost her job, she's in debt.

Prue: And this is news? How long have you known about this anyway?

Piper: A couple of days, maybe a week or two.

Prue: Thanks for sharing. When does she arrive?

(The front door opens and Phoebe walks in.)

Phoebe: Surprise! I found the hide-a-key.

Piper: Phoebe, welcome home.

Phoebe: Hello, Piper. (Piper and Phoebe hug.)

Piper: It's so good to see you. Isn't it Prue?

Prue: I'm speechless.

(A car horn beeps.)

Phoebe: Oops. I forgot about the cab.

Piper: I'll get it. (She grabs Prue's purse.)

Prue: Piper, that's my purse.

Phoebe: Thanks. I'll pay you back.

Prue: Is that all that you brought?

Phoebe: That's all that I own and a bike. Look, I know that you don't want me here...

Prue: We're not selling Grams' house.

Phoebe: Is that why you think I came back?

Prue: Look, the only reason Piper and I gave up our apartment and moved back here with Paige is because this house has been in our family for generations.

Phoebe: No history lesson needed. I grew up here too. So can we talk about what's really bothering you?

Prue: No, I'm still furious with you.

Phoebe: So, you'd rather have a tense reunion filled with boring chitchat and unimportant small talk?

Prue: No, but otherwise we won't have anything to talk about.

Phoebe: I never touched Roger.

Prue: Whoa.

Phoebe: I know you think otherwise because that's what that Armani-wearing, Chardonnay-slugging, trust-funder told you...

(Piper comes back in the house.)

Piper: Hey, I have a great idea. Why don't I make a fabulous reunion dinner. Prue, what time will Paige be home? I don't want her to miss it.

Prue: I don't know and I'm not hungry.

Phoebe: I ate on the bus.

Piper: Okay, we'll try the group hug later.

Scene: Phoebe's room. Phoebe's stands in front of the mirror. The news is on the TV but she's not really watching it. Piper knocks on the door.

Piper: It's me.

Phoebe: Come on in. (Piper is carrying a tray with drinks and food on it.) Thank God. I am starving.

Piper: Figured. (She sees Jeremy on TV.) Hey, that's my boyfriend, Jeremy. What happened?

Phoebe: Some woman got whacked.

Piper: Whacked? Phoebe, you've been in New York way too long.

Phoebe: Yeah, I should of stayed. Now, why didn't you tell her I was coming back?

Piper: And risk her changing the locks? I don't think so and besides, I think you should of been the one to tell her not me.

Phoebe: Good point, Chicken Little. It's just so hard for me to talk to her. She's always been more like a mother.

Piper: That's not her fault. She practically had to sacrifice...

Phoebe Piper: Her own childhood to raise us.

Phoebe: Yeah, yeah, yeah.

Piper: And we're lucky she was so responsible. You, Paige, and I had it easy; all we had to do was be there.

Phoebe: Yeah, well, I don't need a mom anymore, you know, I need a sister. Have you told Paige?

Piper: No...You know how Prue and Paige kinda sided over the whole Roger thing. I mean, she still has a bit of resentment for you from High School. You did, after all, go after all the guys she really liked. Or at least you tried. Glenn was probably the only guy who stuck around.

Phoebe: Is she still dating him?

Piper: No. She hasn't seen him since he moved away after graduation.

Phoebe: Ahh.

(Prue knocks on the door. She's holding a blanket.)

Prue: This was always the coldest room in the house.

Phoebe: Thanks.

(Prue leaves.)

Scene: The murdered witch's apartment. Andy and Darryl are there along with people. Andy looks at the tattoo on her neck. It's a full circle with three interlocking arcs inside.

Andy: It's the same tattoo that was on the other two victims.

Darryl: So, the murderer is killing occults.

Andy: No, the murderer's on witch hunts.

Darryl: Oh, yeah, he's five to eight hundred years old and he lives in Salem. Look around, Trudeau. Pentagrams, altars, offerings, all the tools of a freak fest.

Andy: They call them Sabbaths. Which is hardly a freak fest. She was a solitary practitioner. She practiced her craft alone.

Darryl: Mmm.

Andy: Let me ask you something, Morris. Do you believe in UFOs?

Darryl: Hell no.

Andy: Neither do I. But do you believe that there are people out there who do believe in UFOs?

Darryl: Yes, but I think they're crazy.

Andy: Well, then why can't you believe that there are people who believe they are witches.

Darryl: Look, all I know is if you don't stop talking about witches, I'm gonna start questioning you. (Kit jumps up on the bench. She meows. Andy goes over and pats her.) I'd stay away from that cat, Trudeau. It's been clawing the crap out of everybody. See you at the car. (He leaves. Andy looks at Kit's collar. It has the same symbol on it that was tattooed on the witch.)

Scene: Halliwell manor. Piper and Phoebe are sitting at the table playing with the spirit board.

Phoebe: When did you meet Jeremy?

Piper: About six months ago - right before Grams died. We met in the hospital cafeteria the day Grams was admitted. He was covering a story and I was bawling over a bagel. So, he handed me a napkin.

Phoebe: How romantic.

Piper: As a matter of fact it was. The napkin had his phone number on it. (Phoebe laughs.) Stop pushing the pointer.

Phoebe: I'm not touching it.

Piper: You used to always push the pointer. More popcorn? (She gets up and heads for the kitchen.)

Phoebe: Hey, I forgot your question.

(The front doors swing open and Paige walks in.)

Paige: I'm home! (She hangs her coat and up on the coat hanger.) Piper, do I hear you in the ki... (She sees Phoebe.) Phoebe.

(Piper walks out of the kitchen, with a large bowl of popcorn in her hands.)

Piper: I asked if Prue would have sex other than with herself this year. (She sees Paige.) Paige, uh, look who came home to stay!

Paige: Does Prue know about this? (She folds her arms.)

Phoebe: She does. (The pointer moves to 'A' by itself.) Piper...

(Prue comes in.)

Prue: What did you guys do now?

Piper: Me? I didn't do anything.

(The pointer moves to 'T'.)

Phoebe: Piper.

(Piper spins around.)

Piper: What?

Phoebe: The pointer on the spirit board. It moved on its own. (Prue, Piper, and Paige stare at her.) I'm serious. It spelled 'A' 'T'.

Piper: Well, did you push it?

Phoebe: No.

Prue: You used to always push the pointer.

Paige: You have the nerve to show up here and now your trying to play childish games with us?

Phoebe: My fingers were barely touching it. Look. (She puts her fingers on the pointer. Nothing happens. Prue, Piper, and Paige turn and start to leave. The pointer moves to the bottom of the board, then back to the letter 'T'.) Ah, it did it again! It moved!

(Prue and Piper turn back around and look at the board. Paige heads up the stairs.)

Prue: It's still on the letter 'T'.

Phoebe: I swear it moved. (Prue leaves the room. The pointer moves again. Piper sees it too.) There. (She stands up.) Look. You saw that right?

Piper: I think so, yeah.

Phoebe: I told you I wasn't touching it. (The pointer moves again.)

Piper: Prue, Paige, can you come in here for a sec?

(Prue comes back in the room.)

Prue: Now what?

(Paige comes back into the room.)

Paige: Piper, I know you want everyone to be one big happy family again, but... (Piper cuts her off.)

Piper: Just shut up for a minute. (She eyes Prue.) Both of you!

(Phoebe writes the letters down on an envelope.)

Phoebe: I think it's trying to tell us something. (She holds up the envelope.) Attic.

(There's a loud clap of thunder and the power goes out.)

Cut to the foyer. Piper is walking towards the door. Prue and Paige are following her.

Prue: Don't you think you're overreacting? We're perfectly safe here.

Piper: Don't say that. In horror movies, the person who says that is always the next to die.

Paige: Well then you have nothing to worry about, because we're not in a horror movie. Come on Piper, be reasonable!

Prue: It is pouring rain. There's a psycho on the lose. Jeremy's not even home.

Piper: Well, I'll-I'll-I'll wait in the cab until he gets home.

Prue: That'll be cheap.

Piper: Prue, I saw that pointer move.

Prue: No, look, what you saw was Phoebe's fingers pushing the pointer. There's nothing in the attic, she's playing a joke on us.

Paige: Prue's right. It was just another one of Phoebe's games. That's what she's always cared about: games, games, and more games.

(Piper ignored Paige's comment.)

Piper: We don't know that. We've lived in this house for months and we've never been able to get that attic door open. (She crosses the foyer and picks up the phone.) Great, now the phone doesn't work.

Prue: Yeah, the power's out. Look, go with Paige and I to the basement.

Piper: What?

Prue: I need you to hold the flashlight while I check out the main circuit box.

Piper: If you're taking Paige, then you don't need me.

Paige: You know how dark the basement is. Two flashlights are better than one.

Piper: Phoebe will go with you and Paige to the basement, won't you Phoebe?

Phoebe: Nope, I'm going to the attic.

Prue: No, you're not. We already agreed.

Phoebe: I am not waiting for some handyman to check out the attic and I'm certainly not waiting until tomorrow. I'm going now. (Phoebe walks up the stairs. Paige goes into another room.)

Prue: Paige, I'm coming with you.

Piper: Prue, Paige! Ugh, wait!

Cut to Phoebe. She tries to open the attic door but it's locked.

(She gives up and turns to walk back down the stairs. She hears a creak and turns to see the attic door opening. She walks inside. A light shines on a trunk and she walks over to it. She opens it and there's a book inside. She picks up the book and blows the dust off. She opens it.)

Phoebe"The Book of Shadows." (She turns the page and starts reading.) "Hear now the words of the witches, the secrets we hide in the night, the oldest of Gods are invoked here, the great work of magic is sought. In this night and in this hour, I'll call upon the ancient power, bring your powers to we sisters four, we want the power, give us the power."

(Prue, Piper, and Paige enter the attic.)

Prue: What are you doing?

Phoebe: Uh...reading an incantation. It was in this Book of Shadows, I found it in that trunk.

Piper: How did you get in here?

Phoebe: The door opened.

Paige: Do you expect us to believe that? I've been living here for years, up until Grams died and I've never gotten this damn door open! And believe me, I've tried just about everything!

Piper: Wait a minute, an incantation? What kind of incantation?

Phoebe: It said something about there being three essentials of magic. Uh, timing, feeling, and phases of the moon. If we were ever gonna do this, now - midnight on a full moon - is the most powerful time.

Piper: This? Do what?

Phoebe: Receive our powers.

Paige: Did living in New York make you crazier than you already were?

Piper: What powers? Wait, our powers? You included me in this?

Prue: No, she included all of us. (Reading from the book.) "Bring your powers to we sisters four." It's a book of witchcraft.

Piper: Let me see that.

Cut to outside. A man is standing outside their house.

Cut back to inside. They are walking down the stairs.

Paige: Spirit boards, books of witchcraft. It figures all this freaky stuff started when you arrived.

Phoebe: Hey, I wasn't the one who found the spirit board.

Prue: But it was your fingers sliding around on the pointer.

Piper: It doesn't matter. Because nothing happened, right Phoebe, when you did that incantation?

Phoebe: Well, my head spun around and I vomited split-pea soup. How should I know?

Paige: Just give it a break. Some poem from some old book isn't going to do anything. I mean honestly, who do you know who has read a so-called incantation and is suddenly able to... (She paused, trying to think of something completely absurd.) Move things with their mind?

(Phoebe stared at her younger sister.)

Paige: Exactly! It isn't like Prue will be flinging things around the room tomorrow.

Piper: Well, everything looks the same.

Phoebe: You're right.

Prue: But the house still needs work.

Piper: Everything feels the same, so nothing's changed.

Cut to outside. The man that was standing there slowly walks off.

Scene: Outside Halliwell manor. Phoebe's sitting on the stairs drinking coffee. Piper comes out.

Piper: You're up early.

Phoebe: I never went to sleep.

Piper: Don't tell me you put on a black conical hat and spent the night flying around the neighborhood on a broomstick?

(She sits down next to Phoebe.)

Phoebe: The only broom I've ever had was kept in a closet beside a mop.

Piper: So what were you doing?

Phoebe: Reading. Are our lovely sisters still around?

Piper: Prue went to work early and Paige got a call around four in the morning. Apparently, her boss needed her to come down and deal with a case, because the paperwork needed to be ready by eight in the morning and Paige was the only one who had the papers. She didn't go into detail about the case, but she was pretty pissed and was rambling about someone loosing the important papers. (Piper glanced at Phoebe's reading material.) Reading aloud?

Phoebe: No. According to the Book Of Shadows, one of our ancestors was a witch, named Melinda Warren.

Piper: And we have a cousin who's a drunk, an aunt who's manic, and a father who's invisible. (She stands up.)

Phoebe: I'm serious. She practiced powers. Three powers. She could move objects with her mind, see the future, and stop time. Before Melinda was burned at the stake, she vowed that each generation of Warren witches would become stronger and stronger, culminating in the arrival of four sisters. (They walk to Piper's car.) Now, these sisters would be the most powerful witches the world has ever known. They're good witches and I think we're those sisters.

Piper: Look, I know what happened last night was weird and unexplainable, but we're not witches and we do not have special powers besides, Grams wasn't a witch and as far as we know, neither was mom. (Piper kisses her on the cheek.) So take that Nancy Drew. (She gets in her car.)

Phoebe: We're the protectors of the innocent. We're known as the Charmed Ones.

(Piper drives off.)

Scene: The Museum of Natural History.

Roger: There's been a change of plans.

Prue: Change of plan regarding the Beaus expedition?

Roger: The extra money that you help raise through private donations has sparked significant corporate interest. The Beals artifacts will now become part of our permanent collection.

Prue: Well, that's terrific.

Roger: Which is why the board wants someone a little more qualified to handle the collection from now on. You look surprised.

Prue: I don't know why. I'm furious. Not only have I been on this project since its inception, but I'm the curator who secured the entire exhibition. You're the person a little more qualified aren't you?

Roger: I could hardly say no to the board of directors, could I? But I know you'll be happy for me, after all, what's good for me is definitely good for you. Right, Miss Halliwell?

Prue: Miss Halliwell? Since when did we stop being on a first-name-basis? When we stopped sleeping together or when I returned your engagement ring, Roger?

Roger: I didn't realize the two were mutually exclusive. Although I certainly enjoyed one better than the other.

Prue: Bastard! (She turns to leave.)

Roger: Prue, wait. (She stops.) I feel like I should say something if only to avoid a lawsuit. (She leaves. Roger's pen in his pocket leaks and gets a blue ink spot on his shirt. He takes the pen out of his pocket and it squirts in his face.)

Scene: Quake. Piper is in the kitchen making her audition meal. Just as she's pouring the port wine in a measuring cup, Chef Moore enters the kitchen.

Chef Moore: (in his French accent) Your time is up. Let's see. (Reading the index card.) Roast pork with gratin of fennel and penne with a port giblet sauce.

Piper: Chef Moore...

Chef Moore: What?

Piper: Uh, the port...

Chef Moore: Yes, without the sauce it is nothing more than a salty marinara. A recipe from a woman's magazine. Puh!

Piper: I didn't have time for...

Chef Moore: Ah-ah!

Piper: But, but... (He puts some on a fork and raises it to his mouth. Piper waves her hands around and he stops. He stands there like a statue.) Chef Moore? Chef Moore? (She waves her hand in front of his face.) Hello? Hello? (She picks up a baster and fills it up with some port. She dribbles some on Chef Moore's forkful of food. He unfreezes and puts it in his mouth.)

Chef Moore: Mmm...this is very good. C'est magnifique.

Scene: Museum of Natural History. Roger's office. He's sitting in his chair facing the window, talking on the phone.

Roger: It was my idea to spark corporate interest in private donations. Not only have I been with this project since its inception, (Prue walks in his office.) but we both know who really secured the entire exhibit. (He swings around on his chair and sees Prue.) Prue...

Prue: I quit.

Roger: (On the phone) I'm going to have to call you back. (He hangs up.) Think about this, Prue.

Prue: Lousy job, lousy pay, lousy boss. What's to think about?

Roger: Your future. Because, believe me, if you walk out with no notice, you can kiss any references...

Prue: Don't threaten me, Roger.

Roger: You know me. Had to try. You're hurt, you're angry, your pride is wounded. I understand all that. That's why you can't see that I'm doing you a favor.

Prue: Excuse me?

Roger: I had to take the exhibit away from you. If I hadn't, the board would of come and put a total stranger in my place. Think about it, Prue. I'm here for you. Not some stranger. You should be thanking me not leaving me.

Prue: Well, I'm not worried. I'm certain that your intellect will make quick work of the seventy-five computer discs and thousands of pages of research I left in my office.

Roger: You're gonna regret this.

Prue: Oh, I don't think so. I thought breaking up with you was the best thing I'd ever done. But this definitely tops that. Goodbye, Roger. (She turns and leaves towards the door.)

Roger: I hope there are no office supplies in your purse. (She stops and wraps her hands around an imaginary neck. Roger's tie tightens around his neck and starts strangling him. He opens his draw and finds a pair of scissors. He cuts the tie off.) What the hell was that?

Scene: On the sidewalk. Piper's in a phone booth.

Piper: Phoebe, answer the phone. Answer the phone. (She hangs up and walks out of the booth. Jeremy walks up to her.) Oh, God, Jeremy you scared me.

Jeremy: I-I can see, I'm sorry. You okay?

Piper: Yeah, now I am. I really am. Um, what are you doing here?

Jeremy: Well, I wanted to be the first to congratulate you on your new job.

Piper: You always surprise me. How did you know?

Jeremy: You prepared your specialty, and everyone's who's ever sampled your work, can truly see how talented you are.

Piper: I get so turned on when you talk about food.

Jeremy: Hamburgers, pizza. (They kiss.)

Scene: On the road. Phoebe is riding her bike. All of a sudden she has a premonition. In it she sees two boys on rollerblades and they skate right in front of a car which hits them. The premonition finishes. Phoebe continues riding and then sees the car and the two boys.

Phoebe: No! Wait!

Phoebe: No! Wait! (She rides in front of the boys stopping them from skating in front of the car. The car honks and Phoebe falls off her bike.)

Scene: South Bay Social Services. Paige's Cubical. Paige pulls a cup of hot coffee to her lips.

Woman: Paige?

(Paige sighs and puts the coffee down, then she spins around in her chair.)

Paige: Yes, Alex?

Alex: Mr. Cowan says that he needs you to go down town and pick up Clarissa. You know where she is, right?

Paige: Yeah, at her Father's house. (She grabs her purse.)

Alex: Good luck. I know going down to that part of town sucks.

Paige: That's an understatement. (She grabs her coffee.) They have so many shootings down there, I'm surprised they get announced every night on the News as 'New Stories'.

(Alex laughs.)

Paige: Well, I'm off.

Alex: Bye! (She waves.) And be careful.

(Paige walks out of the building, into the parking lot, and gets into her car.)

Time lapse. Paige parks her car by a sidewalk and gets out, facing a very crappy looking building.

Paige: Poor kid. I can't even begin to image living in such a place. (She shuts her door and begins to walk up to the building. Then she hears a loud motor of a car and spins around.) What the...

(A car with three drunk men in it are driving down the street, no doubt breaking the speed limit.)

Man 1: (slurred) Heya, look whats we gots overs there!

Man 2: Get her! (He pulls out a gun and aims it at Paige.)

Man 1: (slurred) Maaaan, come on! Steeeeeep on iiiuuut!

(The car starts to drive faster and then a loud blast is heard.)

Paige: Oh my God! (Her heart begins to race and she feels her body tingle, like nothing she has ever felt before. Then she is enveloped in a swirl of blue and white lights and vanishes, just as the bullet hits the brick building behind where she was just standing.)

Man 2: Man, did you just see what I saw!

(The car speeds off down the street and disappears from view. Then in another swirl of the brilliant blue and white lights, Paige reappears in the same spot. She gasps and her hands flies to her chest.)

Paige: I have to get out of here! (She heads for her car, but remembers that she needs to get Clarissa.) Damnit! (She runs back to the building, up the steps, and locates Clarissa's apartment. She knocks on the door and waits.)

Scene: Hospital. Prue walks up to the desk. Andy is standing there with his back turned.

Prue: Hi, um, I'm looking for my sister, Phoebe Halliwell.

Nurse: One second please. (to Andy) What's the name again?

Andy: (to nurse) Inspector Andrew Trudeau. Homicide. Dr. Gordon's expecting me.

Prue: Andy?

Andy: Prue? I don't believe it. How are you?

Prue: I'm good. How are you?

Andy: Fine. I just can't believe I'm running into you.

Prue: Yeah, I'm picking up Phoebe. She had some kind of accident.

Andy: Is she gonna be okay?

Prue: Yeah, she'll be fine. Um, what are you doing here?

Andy: Murder investigation.

(There's an awkward silence.)

Nurse: (to Prue) Your sister's still in x-ray's so it'll be another fifteen minutes. (to Andy) Dr. Gordon's office is to the left and down the hall. He's with a patient right now but you're free to wait outside his office.

Andy: Thank you.

Prue: Thank you.

Andy: Well, it's good seeing you, Prue. (They shake hands.)

Prue: Yeah, you too, Andy. Take care.

Andy: You know, Phoebe's busy, Dr Gordon's busy. Can I buy you a black cup of coffee while we wait?

Prue: Sure. (They walk towards the coffee machine.) So, you're an inspector now?

Andy: What can I say? In any other city I'd be called detective.

Prue: Inspector's classier.

Andy: Liking it better already.

Prue: Your dad must be so proud.

Andy: Third generation. You bet he's happy. How about you? You taking the world by storm?

Prue: Well, I'm living back at Grams' house, and as of an hour ago, looking for work.

Andy: Oh.

Prue: I heard you moved to Portland.

Andy: I'm back. You, uh, still seeing Roger?

Prue: How did you know about him?

Andy: I know people.

Prue: You checked up on me?

Andy: I wouldn't call it that.

Prue: What would you call it?

Andy: Inquiring minds want to know. What can I say? I'm a detective.

Scene: Quake. Prue and Phoebe are sitting at the bar.

Prue: The Chosen Ones? The Charmed Ones? Phoebe, this is insane.

Phoebe: Are you telling me that nothing strange happened to you today? You didn't freeze time or move anything?

Roger: Roger took an exhibit away from me. All right, look, Phoebe, I know that you think you can see the future which is pretty ironic.

Phoebe: Since you don't think I have one, that my vision of life is cloudy compared to your perfect hell? Even if you don't want to believe me, just once can't you trust me?

Prue: Phoebe, I do not have special powers. Now, where is the cream? (The cream moves by itself and fills her cup of coffee with cream.)

Phoebe: Really? That looked pretty special to me.

Prue: Oh my God. So, um, I can move things with my mind?

Phoebe: With how much you hold inside, you should be a lethal weapon by now.

Prue: I don't believe it.

Phoebe: This must mean that Piper can freeze time. (Prue grabs a shot of tequila and drinks it all.) Are you okay?

Prue: No, I'm not okay. You turned me into a witch. And wait, if Piper can freeze time, what can Paige do?

Phoebe: You were born one. We all were. And I think we better start to deal with it. (She pauses, considering Prue's question.) Well, the book only talked about three powers, so maybe two of us have the same power?

Prue: So Piper and Paige could both have freezing?

Phoebe: Or one of them could have premonitions.

Prue: Or be able to move things with their mind.

Phoebe: Exactly.

Cut to outside Quake. Phoebe and Prue start walking down the sidewalk.

Phoebe: When I was looking through the Book Of Shadows, I saw these wood carvings. They looked like something out of a bosch paintings. All these terrifying images of four women battling different incarnations of evil.

Prue: Evil fighting evil, that's a twist.

Phoebe: Actually, a witch can be either good or evil. A good witch follows the wiccan rede. "An it harm none, do what ye will." A bad witch or a warlock has but one goal: to kill good witches and retain their powers. Unfortunately, the look like regular people. They could be anyone, anywhere.

Prue: And this has what to do with us?

Phoebe: Well, in the first wood carving, they were in the slumber, but in the second one, they were battling some kind of warlock. I think as long as we were in the dark about our powers we were safe. Not anymore.

Scene: In a cab. Piper is in it with Jeremy. She's holding a box of fortune cookies.

Piper: Has anything weird or unexplainable ever happened to you?

Jeremy: Sure. It's called luck or fate or some people call it miracles. Why? What happened?

Piper: Forget it. Even if I could tell you, you'd swear I was crazy. Now open your fortune cookie. (She hands him one.)

Jeremy: Okay. (He opens it and reads the bit of paper.) Soon you will be on top.

Piper: It doesn't say that.

Jeremy: Yes it does.

Piper: Let me see that. (She snatches the bit of paper off him.)

Jeremy: Is that a bad thing?

Piper: Of the world. Soon you will be on top of the world.

Jeremy: (to the cab driver) Can you make a left on seventh please.

Driver: You got it.

Piper: Hey, I thought that we were going to your place.

Jeremy: We are, but you reminded me of something. I wanna show you the old Bowing building. The view of the Bay bridge is amazing.

Scene: South Bay Social Services. Paige is standing with a little girl (Clarissa), in front of her boss.

Paige: ...And I barely dodged the bullet!

Mr. Cowan: I understand. Paige, just go home and take a nice long rest. You can trust that I won't be having you go down to that part of town any time soon.

(Paige looked extremely relieved.)

Paige: Thanks, Mr. Cowan.

(Mr. Cowan took Clarissa by the hand and led her into the waiting area. Paige turned and rushed to her cubical. Alex walked up behind her.)

Alex: Paige?

(Paige spun around.)

Alex: I overheard some of your conversation with Mr. Cowan...Did you really get shot at?

Paige: That was scariest moment of my life!

Alex: Oh my God! Are you sure you're alright?

Paige: Yeah, I'm fine. Well, physically anyway.

Alex: That's a miracle!

Paige: (thinking) Yeah, a bright blue and white miracle! (She grabbed her purse.)

Alex: Are you going home? You look like you could use a rest.

Paige: Yeah, Mr. Cowan told me to take the rest of the day off.

Alex: That's good. (She smiled.) Well, if you need to talk, you have my number.

Paige: Yep. (She patted her purse.) Thanks for reassuring me though.

Alex: Anytime. Bye Paige and I hope you feel better tomorrow.

(Paige waved to Alex and quickly left the building.)

Scene: Pharmacy.

Pharmacist: (to Phoebe) I'll be right back with your prescription.

Phoebe: Take your time.

Prue: Excuse me, where do you keep the aspirin?

Pharmacist: Aisle three.

Phoebe: Chammomile tea works great for headaches.

Prue: Not for this one it won't. (They wander up the aisle.)

Phoebe: You know I'm not afraid of our powers. I mean, everyone inherits something from their family, right?

Prue: Yeah, money, antiques, a strong disposition. That's what normal people inherit.

Phoebe: Who wants to be normal when we can be special?

Prue: I want to be normal, I want my life to be...you know, isn't this aisle three?

Phoebe: Well, we can't change what happened. We can't undo our destiny.

Prue: Do you see any aspirin?

Phoebe: I see chamomile tea.

Prue: Look, I have just found out that I'm a witch, that my sisters are witches, and that we have powers that will apparently unleash all forms of evil. Evil that is apparently going to come looking for us. So excuse me Phoebe, but I'm not exactly in a homeopathic mood right now.

Phoebe: Then move you headache out of your mind. (She stares angrily at Phoebe and a bottle of aspirin flies off the shelf and Prue catches it.) You move things when you're upset.

Prue: This is ridiculous! I thought that you landed on your arm, not your head.

Phoebe: You don't believe me.

Prue: Of course I don't believe you.

Phoebe: Ro-ger. (A few more bottle of aspirin fly off the shelf.) Now let's talk about Dad and see what happens.

Prue: He's dead, Phoebe.

Phoebe: No, he's moved from New York, but he's very much alive.

Prue: He isn't to me. He died the day he left mom.

Phoebe: What are you talking about? He's always been a major button pusher for you. You're mad he's alive, you're mad I tried to find him, and you're mad I came back. Dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, dad. (All the medicines and bottles fly off the shelves.) Feel better?

Prue: Lots.

Phoebe: The Book Of Shadows said our powers would grow.

Prue: Grow to what? (They laugh.)

Scene: The old Bowing building. Jeremy opens the door.

Jeremy: Well, here we are.

Piper: I don't care how amazing the view is. I'm not going in there.

Jeremy: Come on, come on. I have a surprise inside. (They step inside an elevator. Jeremy pressed the button and the elevator starts to go up.) You are gonna love this. I bet you tell Prue, Phoebe, and Paige the moment you see them.

Piper: I never mentioned Phoebe came home.

Jeremy: Whoops. (He pulls out a knife.)

Piper: What is that?

Jeremy: It's your surprise.

Piper: Jeremy, stop it, you're scaring me. Damnit! I'm serious!

Jeremy: So am I. See, I've waited six months for this. Ever since Grams went to the hospital. I've known for some quite time that the moment that old witch croaked that all your powers would be released. Powers that would reveal themselves as soon as the four of you got together again. All that was needed was for Phoebe to return.

Piper: It was you wasn't it? You killed all those women.

Jeremy: Not women, witches!

Piper: Why?

(He raises his hand and flames come out of his finger tips.)

Jeremy: It was the only way to get their powers. (In a demonic voice.) And now I want yours.

(Piper screams as Jeremy raises his arm about to stab Piper. She puts her hands up and he freezes. The elevator freezes as well.)

Piper: Okay, think, stay calm. I gotta get outta here. Okay.

(She climbs up onto the next floor. Jeremy unfreezes and he grabs her leg. He tries to pull her back into the elevator but she grabs a wooden two-by-four and hits him over the head. He falls to the floor unconscious.)

Scene: Halliwell manor. Phoebe presses play on the answering machine.

Roger: (from the answering machine) Prue, it's Roger. I've decided to let you come back to work. Seriously, let's talk. Bye.

(Prue comes in holding a cat.)

Prue: Piper's definitely not home unless she's turned into a cat.

Phoebe: How'd the cat get in?

Prue: I don't know. Someone must of left the window open. Um, did Piper leave a message?

Phoebe: She's probably out with Jeremy. Roger called.

Prue: Yeah, I heard.

(The front door opens.)

Piper: Prue?

Phoebe: In here. (Piper locks the door.) Piper?

Prue: Oh my God, what is it? What's wrong?

Piper: Lock the doors, check the windows. We don't have a lot of time. Phoebe, in the Book Of Shadows, did it say how to get rid of a...

Phoebe: Warlock?

Prue: Oh my God.

Cut to the elevator. Jeremy is waking up. He grabs the knife and runs outside.

Jeremy: I'll get you, you bitch.

Scene: Halliwell manor.

Prue: I'm calling the cops.

Piper: And tell them what? That we're witches? That some freak with powers beyond comprehension is trying to kill us? Even if the cops did come, they'd be no match for Jeremy, and we'd be next.

Phoebe: (At the top of the stairs) I found the answer, come on.

Scene: Paige's car. Paige pulls into the driveway, gets out of the car, and runs up to the front door.

Paige: Come on keys, where are you? (She digs around in her purse and pulls out her house key, sticks it into the lock, opens the door, and rushes inside.) Prue? Piper? Phoebe? Anyone home!

Cut to the attic. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe are sitting in a circle on the floor around a low table. They have placed candles in a circle around them.

Piper: Paige! (She jumps up, runs out of the attic, and stops at the top of the stairs.) Hurry! Shut the door and come meet us in the attic!

(Paige quickly shuts the doors and grows even more panicked, by the sound of her sister's voice.)

Paige: Piper, what's wrong?

Piper: Just hurry! (She motions her hands towards the stairs. Paige just runs up the stairs and meets Piper. Piper and Paige then run back into the attic and sit down in the circle.)

Prue: Okay, we've placed the nine candles anointed with oil and spices in a circle.

Piper: Wait, I only count eight.

Phoebe: Oh you forgot this one. (She holds up a birthday candle.)

Piper: A birthday candle?

Phoebe: I guess Grams was a little low on witch supplies.

Prue: Alright, we need the poppey.

Piper: Got it.

Paige: What's going on?

Phoebe: We're doing a spell, to get rid of Piper's boyfriend.

Piper: He's a warlock and he tried to kill me!

Phoebe: But she froze him and got away. (Phoebe lights the birthday candle and puts it in the pot.)

Paige: And how is this going to stop Piper's boyfriend from killing her?

Phoebe: From killing us. We're going to do a spell, from the Book Of Shadows. It is a sure fire way to vanquish this guy.

Prue Piper: I hope.

(Paige looks uneasy.)

Prue: Right, we're set. Get ready to cast the spell.

Piper: Okay, first I'll make it stronger. (She gets a rose and places it on top of the poppy.) "Your love with wither and depart, from my life and my heart, let me be, Jeremy, and go away forever." (She presses the rose thorn into the poppy and places it in the pot.) Okay, the spell's complete.

Paige: Let's hope it works...Whatever it is.

(They watch the poppy and rose burn. It then explodes and catches on fire.)

Cut to Jeremy. He is walking down the street then suddenly he starts screaming in pain. Hundreds of thorns tear through his skin.

Cut to the attic. They are cleaning up. Phoebe picks up the pot and has a premonition.

Phoebe: Wait! It didn't work.

Piper: What?

Phoebe: The spell, it didn't work.

Prue: How do you know?

Phoebe: When I touched the pot, I had a flash. I saw Jeremy.

Prue: You touched the pot and you saw him?

Phoebe: He's on his way here.

(They run out of the attic and down the stairs. They run to the door and Paige grabs Prue's hand before she can open it.)

Prue: What?

(Paige is shivering and she looks paler than usual.)

Piper: Paige, what's wrong?

Phoebe: Are you having a vision?

(Paige shakes her head.)

Paige: Don't open that door! Oh my God Prue, don't! I have this terrible spine chilling feeling, through my entire body and all my instincts are saying not to open that door!

(The door flings open and Jeremy is standing there. Piper and Phoebe scream.)

Jeremy: Hello, ladies. (Prue stands in front of Piper, Phoebe, and Paige. They slowly walk backwards. Prue uses her power and he hits the wall.)

Prue: Piper, Phoebe, Paige, get out of here now! (Piper and Phoebe run upstairs. Paige is too frightened to move.)

Jeremy: Cool parlor trick, bitch. You were always the tough one weren't you, Prue? (He holds out his hand and sends flames flying from his finger tips at Paige.)

Prue: Paige!

(Paige's hands fly in front of her face and she disappears in a swirl of blue and white lights.)

Jeremy: A whitelighter!

(Paige reappears in the same blue and white lights and Prue uses her power to throw Jeremy into the wall again. She grabs Paige's hand.)

Prue: Come on! (They run upstairs and into the attic.) Phoebe, you're right, our powers are growing.

Piper: Put as many things in front of the door as you can.

(They push a dresser in front of the door and put a chair on top of the dresser.)

Jeremy: (From outside) Take me now, Prue. My powers are stronger than yours. (He laughs.) Do you think a chair will stop me? (The chair slides off the dresser.) Do you think a dresser will stop me? (The dresser slides away from the door.) Have you witches figured it out yet? Nothing, nothing can keep us away. (He laughs again.)

Piper: What do we do? We're trapped.

(The door explodes and there stands Jeremy. Prue, Piper and Phoebe scream. Paige just stares into Jeremy's cold eyes and shivers at the evil that is radiating from him.)

Prue: Come on, we'll face him together

Paige: The spirit board!

Piper: The inscription on the back.

Prue"The power of four forever more." (A circle of fire surrounds them. They hold hands.) Come on, we gotta say it together.

Prue, Piper Phoebe"The power of four forever more." (They continue the chant over and over. Then strong wind blows around them. They keep chanting.)

Jeremy: I am not the only one! I am one of millions! In places you can't even imagine! In forms you would never believe! We are hell on earth!

(Jeremy explodes and disappears.)

Prue: The Power Of Four.

Scene: Halliwell manor. It's morning. Prue walks outside and grabs the paper.

Andy: Good morning! (He's holding a paper and a cup of coffee.)

Prue: Hey, this is a surprise.

Andy: I've been feeling really guilty about that bad cup of coffee. I just want to make it up to you.

Prue: So, you brought me a good cup of coffee?

Andy: Oh this? No, this is mine. I, uh, just wanted to ask you out to dinner. Unless of course you're afraid.

Prue: Afraid of what?

Andy: Oh, you know, having too good of time, stirring up old memories, rekindling and old flame.

Prue: Hmm, good point, better not.

Andy: Okay. Friday night, eight o'clock? You're hesitating.

Prue: Yeah, but it's not what you think. It's just that my life has gotten a bit complicated. Can I call you?

(He gives her his card.)

Andy: Take care, Prue.

Prue: Bye, Andy.

(He walks to his car. Paige and Piper come outside. Paige's holding the cat.)

Paige: It's Andy. I told you I heard a man's voice.

Piper: What did he want?

Prue: He asked me out.

Piper: And you said...

(Phoebe walks outside.)

Phoebe: Who said what?

Prue: I started to say yes and then I stopped. I wondered if I could date. I mean, do witches date?

(Phoebe blinked.)

Phoebe: What are we talking about?

Piper: Prue and her date.

Prue: Not a date.

Phoebe: With who?

Paige: Andy.

Phoebe: Andy Trudeau? Prue's old High School flame?

Paige: Right.

Phoebe: (to Prue) And you said no?

Paige: If you were listening, you would have heard her say that she doesn't know if she should date, because she's a witch now.

Phoebe: But witches can date, right?

Piper: Not only do they date but they usually get the best guys.

Prue: You three will not be laughing when this happens to you. Believe me, everything will be different now.

Phoebe: Well, at least our lives won't be boring.

Paige: But they'll never be the same.

Prue: (to Paige) Ditto.

Phoebe: And this is a bad thing?

Prue: No. But it could be a big problem.

Piper: Prue's right. What are we gonna do?

Phoebe: What can't we do? I can see the future, Piper can stop time, Prue can move things with her mind, and... (She looked at Paige.) What is it that you do again?

Prue Paige: Disappear in blue and white lights and then reappear in them.

Phoebe: So, teleporting? Hmm, I guess that can be considered moving things with your mind. Like, moving yourself with your mind, only cooler!

Prue: But whatever happens, we are gonna be careful, we're gonna be wise, and we're gonna stick together.

Paige: This should be interesting.

(Piper and Phoebe nod in agreement. Then the four sisters walk into the house. Prue stands inside the house, looks at the door, and shuts it with her power.)


	2. I've Got You Under My Skin

**Disclaimer: Don't own Charmed! This is the only way I can even pretend that I own it!**

Scene: Quake. Phoebe's walking through the crowd.

Phoebe: Oops, sorry. (She walks over to Piper.)

Piper: I'm gonna kill him.

Phoebe: Who?

Piper: Chef Moore. He, of the phony accent, hires me and then quits to open his new place. Thank you very much.

Phoebe: I don't see any customers complaining.

Piper: Hello, I am not a restaurant tour. I'm a chef. I have no idea what I am doing. Are you wearing my dress?

(Britney comes up to them.)

Phoebe: Hey, Britney. Ooh, I love that tattoo.

Britney: Thanks.

Phoebe: I thought it was illegal to get them on your hand because of the veins.

Britney: In the States, yeah. I got it done in Tahiti. (She hands Piper some money.) Keep the change, Piper. I gotta jam.

Piper: Okay, say hi to Max.

Britney: Bye.

Piper: (to a waitress) Table nine please. (Phoebe sees a guy and has a premonition.) Now, back to my dress.

Phoebe: Okay, see that poster boy to your left? (Piper looks at him.) Just glance, don't be obvious.

Piper: I approve, who is he?

Phoebe: His name is Alec and he's about to come over and ask if he could by me a martini.

Piper: How do you know?

Phoebe: Let's just say I saw the age old problem of who approaches who. I had a little premonition.

Piper: What? Phoebe, you are not supposed to use your powers, we agreed.

Phoebe: No, you ,Prue and Paige agreed. I abstained. Besides, it's not like I can control it, it just popped into my head.

Piper: That's the whole point. None of us can control our powers. That's what scares me. I could panic and freeze the entire restaurant.

Phoebe: Shh, here he comes.

(Alec walks over to Phoebe.)

Alec: I was just sitting over there wondering if I could buy you a martini or something.

Phoebe: Martini, hmm, imagine that. I would love one. It's Alec, right?

Alec: Yeah, how'd you know my name?

Phoebe: Wild guess. Do you wanna grab a table?

Alec: Yeah.

Piper: (to Phoebe) Prue and Paige are gonna be pissed.

Phoebe: News flash. Stop worrying, you'll get wrinkles.

Cut to outside. Britney walks to her car. She gets in. She adjusts her rear vision mirror. She sees someone sitting in the back seat and she screams.

Scene: Andy's apartment. Andy is asleep in his bed. Prue's there sneaking around and putting her clothes on. Andy makes a noise and rolls over. His alarm clock beeps and she uses her power to throw is out the window. Prue leaves. Andy wakes up.

Andy: Prue?

Scene: Manor. Kitchen. Piper's watching TV and whisking some eggs. Prue comes in.

Prue: Morning.

Piper: Morning.

Prue: What are you watching?

Piper: Nothing. (She turns off the TV.) Just a show.

Prue: About witches? Are you worried we're gonna be burnt at the stake?

Piper: Yeah, right. By the way, Andy called.

Prue: When?

Piper: While you were in the shower. Bad date?

Prue: No. No, no. Not at all. It was great. You know, dinner, movie, sex.

Piper: Excuse me? On you're first date? You sleaze.

Prue: It wasn't exactly our first date, Piper.

Piper: High school doesn't count. That was last decade. Spill it. (Prue walks in the living room.) Ooh, that bad, huh?

Prue: No, actually that good. It was...well, we were naked. But that's not the point. I told myself that things would be different. That we would take it slow. It just shouldn't of happened, that's all.

(Phoebe and Paige come down the stairs.)

Paige: What shouldn't of happened?

Piper: Prue slept with Andy.

Paige/Phoebe: Hello.

Prue: Thanks a lot, mouth.

Phoebe: Wait, you were gonna tell her but not us? Family meeting.

Prue: Speaking of last night. What time did you end up rolling in?

Phoebe: No, no, no. Do not change the subject.

Prue: Don't dodge the question.

Piper: It must of been at least after three.

(They walk in the solarium. Prue sits down.)

Phoebe: I must still be in New York time.

Prue: Actually, that would make it later.

Piper: Or maybe you and Alec.

Paige: Who's Alec?

Piper: Some hottie she hit on in the restaurant.

Phoebe: Excuse me, where vision is history, he hit on me. Remember, the whole vision thing.

Prue: Vision thing? Please tell me you didn't use your powers.

(Phoebe doesn't say anything. Prue looks at Piper.)

Piper: Don't put me in the middle.

Prue: I'm not. You were born in the middle. Look, I thought that we agreed.

Phoebe: No, we didn't. You three agreed. You laid down the law. There's a difference.

Prue: Phoebe, our powers aren't toys. We have to be careful or they can get us killed.

Paige: She's right. We don't want any warlocks finding us.

Phoebe: Look, it was just a lousy premonition, that's all. Nobody died. Besides, you guys can't control control your powers any better than I can. And F.Y.I. nothing happened last night. At least nothing I'm ashamed of.

Prue: There's another reason we have to be careful. Andy thinks someone's abducting women in our area.

Paige: Abducting women? What do you mean?

Prue: I mean warlocks aren't the only evil we have to watch out for. And F.Y.I. I'm not ashamed of anything.

Scene: Police station. Andy's looking at a picture of Brittany. He hands it to Morris. Max is there.

Max: She didn't come home at all last night. That's not like Brittany, believe me.

Morris: Tell me, Max. What time did she leave to go to Quake?

Max: 8:30. She called around ten, said she was coming home. But I'm really worried.

Andy: Chances are she'll show up. Usually do. The best thing to do right now is to go home and see if she calls, alright. Will you do that?

Max: Yeah, thanks.

(Max leaves.)

Andy: Forth one this week.

Morris: Yeah, well, they can't just be disappearing into thin air. Do something to your hair?

Andy: At least we narrowed down his feeding pool to the area around the restaurant.

Morris: Yeah, well, better tell your sweetie to lock the door at night.

Scene: Outside a church. Piper's sitting in her car. Someone knocks on the window. Piper gets a fright.

Piper: Pastor Williams, you scared me.

Pastor Williams: I'm sorry. Aren't you a little early? Dropping off the unused food from the restaurant. I thought you weren't coming by until this afternoon.

Piper: I am. I mean, I'm coming back with everything.

Pastor Williams: Great. So what are you doing here now?

Piper: Nothing really. Just, uh, just thinking.

Pastor Williams: About?

Piper: Mary Esty.

Pastor Williams: Who?

Piper: It's just a stupid documentary I saw. By the way, is it true that evil beings can't go into a church without being... (She makes a noise and moved her hands to show they were hit by lightning. They laugh.)

Pastor Williams: Evil beings? You mean, like what? Vampires?

Piper: Vampires, no. I was thinking more on the lines of witches.

Pastor Williams: Witches, huh? Let me out it to you this way. I sure wouldn't wanna risk it. I gotta go. I'll see you later?

Piper: Yeah, right, absolutely. (He leaves. Piper gets out of her car and walks over to the door. Just as she's about to grab the handle, there's a crack of thunder and she runs away.)

Scene: Bucklands. Prue's running towards an elevator.

Prue: Hold the door. (She runs in the elevator and drops her briefcase. Everything falls out of it.) Damn it. Rex, can you push twelve please? (He does so.)

Rex: Here let me help. (He bends down and picks up some papers.) Eighteenth century French art. Do you work in the auction house upstairs?

Prue: No, just interviewing, if I ever get there in time. Don't let me get my King Louies' mixed up. (Prue's phone rings. She answers it.) Hello? Uh, Andy, how did you get this number?

Andy: Prue, I think we should talk.

Prue: Yeah, it's just that I'm really late for this interview.

Andy: I didn't mean for what happened last night to happen, Prue. You have to know that, Prue.

Prue: Of course I'm you know, totally wrong for it anyway, stuffy old auction house. I don't even know why you called.

Andy: Come on, Prue. Listen to me. We've known each other for a long time. We just couldn't help ourselves. It's nothing to be ashamed of.

Prue: I know, Andy.

Andy: All we did was make love.

Prue: I know, Andy.

Andy: Talk to me, help me out here, Prue. Why'd you sneak out like that?

Prue: I did not sneak out. Right, you were asleep. I didn't want to wake you. And I did write, you a note, I just didn't leave it. (The phone crackles.) Hello? Hello? (She hangs up. The door on the elevator starts to open but Prue uses her power to make it close.)

Guy: Hey, it missed my floor.

(Prue uses her power so it misses everyone else's floor and it goes straight to floor twelve.)

Rex: That was strange. Lucky you, huh?

(The door opens.)

Prue: Yeah, I'm charmed alright.

Scene: Quake. Phoebe hands a menu to a guy. There's a woman sitting next to him.

Phoebe: He you go.

Stefan: Thank you.

Phoebe: Excuse me, but aren't you Stefan?

Stefan: Yes. I'm sorry, do we know each other?

Phoebe: Oh, highly doubtful. I'm just familiar with your work. Like everyone else in the world.

Stefan: Well, I don't know about that. Well, I'll take a compliment from a gorgeous woman.

Phoebe: I'm sure your girlfriend must appreciate that.

Stefan: (whispering) She's not my girlfriend.

Phoebe: (whispering) Then why are you whispering?

Woman: Excuse me. (She leaves.)

Phoebe: Ooh, ooh, okay. Well, it was really nice meeting you.

Stefan: You too. Listen, listen. I'm in town for a couple of days doing a Porsche shoot. If you're interested, stop by. I would love to photograph you. You do model don't you?

Phoebe: In my dreams, yeah.

(He writes down the address and gives it to her. She smiles and walks away. Piper comes up to her.)

Piper: A driver just called in sick. Can you do a quick delivery?

Phoebe: Sure. Is that guy at the bar staring at me?

Piper: There are a lot of guys at the bar staring at you.

Phoebe: The one at the far end. Tall, dark, brooding, very New York.

Piper: Sorry, no.

(Phoebe looks over and Stefan is gone.)

Scene: Bucklands. Prue and a woman are walking towards an office.

Woman: He's seen your resume and is very impressed. I gotta tell you, it's already blown out six other applicants.

Prue: I still don't know why he's interested. I never even applied.

Woman: He likes what you did at the museum. Even though your ex-boss trashed you. What's Roger got against you anyway?

Prue: Hard to say. Unless shattering his ego counts for something. He's also my ex-fiancé.

Woman: Got it. You ready?

Prue: Yeah.

(They walk in the office. Rex is there.)

Woman: Rex Buckland, this is Prue Halliwell. Interviewing for the new specialist.

Rex: Actually we've already met. Welcome to my stuffy auction house.

Scene: Stefan's photography place. There is a woman tied to a table.

Woman: Please, don't hurt me. Let me go. Please, Stefan.

(Stefan walks up to her and you see he is really old.)

Stefan: It's Javna.

(His eyes glow and a really bright light comes out of his eyes and goes into hers. She screams and she turns into an old woman. Stefan then turns young again.)

Scene: Bucklands. Rex's office. He's interviewing Prue.

Rex: How many divisions did you correct?

Prue: Seven, including the colonist estate. It should be on my resume.

Rex: Franklin Carlton. That's quite a coup.

Prue: Well, I tend to be on the persistent side. I usually get what I want.

Rex: A no doubter. It's a shame though that you think you're... how did you put it in the elevator? Totally wrong for the job.

Prue: That was a private phone conversation.

Rex: Hardly.

Prue: You called me, remember. Not the other way around. And while we're at it, I think it's incredibly unfair that you eavesdrop on a private call and then you judge me based entirely on what you thought you heard.

Rex: I apologize. It was unfair of me. I'm new of all this. I've only just taken over the house from my father, so I'm very protective of it. But knowing that, what you did at the museum, attracting the younger market, it's totally consistent of what I want to do there. It's just when all these qualifications are signed, It's very important to me that whoever I hire, truly wants to be here. (The intercom beeps.) Yep.

Secretary's voice: Excuse me, Mr. Buckland. Your next interview is waiting. Should I reschedule him?

Rex: No, I think we're done here.

Prue: Well, thanks for your time. (She walks over to the door, stops and turns around.) My area of expertise ranges from Ming Dynasty to a Mark McGuire ricky baseball card. You name it - I can identify it. Now, I may not of solved this job originally, but I do want it. And I am definitely right for it.

Scene: South Bay Social Services. Paige is sitting at her desk. Mr. Cowan walks up.

Mr. Cowan: Paige…

Paige: Please, Mr. Cowan! Just give me five more minutes! I'm almost done.

Mr. Cowan: Paige, I needed the Strogan File forty-five minutes ago. The orphanage is wondering where their paperwork is.

Paige: I'm really sorry, Mr. Cowan! I've been really busy lately, and I just haven't had time to work on it.

Mr. Cowan: Well…(looks at his watch) You have ten minutes. Either it's done, or your fired.

Scene: The Church. Phoebe and Piper get out of the Quake van.

Phoebe: You would think after last night, Prue would be a lot mellower. I mean, how long had it been? Six months? Which is worse.

Piper: It's just so un-Prue like to have sex on the first date. I mean, everything's changing since we've become... you know.

(They start getting the stuff out of the back of the van.)

Phoebe: Come on, you've never had sex on the first date?

Piper: No, have you? Don't answer that.

Phoebe: Well, it's not a regular thing. Of course now that I'm a witch I can see if it's gonna be any good or not before it actually... (She notices an elderly man standing next to her. She hands him a tray.) Hi. (He walks away.)

Piper: What's the matter with you? Are you outta your mind?

Phoebe: Come on, it's not like he took me literally.

Piper: You don't know that, he could of. I just think we need to be extra careful. In bed and out.

Phoebe: Okay, well there's careful and then there's paranoid. Do you wanna talk about it?

Piper: Talk about what?

(Pastor Williams comes up to them.)

Pastor Williams: Hey, Phoebe, I didn't know you were back in town.

Phoebe: Hey.

(They hug.)

Pastor Williams: Say goodbye to the Big Apple did you?

Phoebe: Oh, I ate the worm. Hey, I'm gonna go get some gum. Do you guys want anything?

Pastor Williams: No thanks.

(Piper shakes her head.)

Phoebe: Okay, good to see you.

Pastor Williams: You too.

(Phoebe walks away.)

Piper: Okay, here's the deal. I got this friend. Has a little problem. Could be bad. Not quite sure what to tell her.

Pastor Williams: You wanna go inside?

Piper: No. I mean, I've gotta get going.

Pastor Williams: So what's the problem?

Piper: Well, she kinda, sort of thinks she might be a witch.

Pastor Williams: Witches again, huh?

Piper: Not a good thing is it?

Pastor Williams: Certainly not a question I get everyday. How well do you remember Sunday school lessons? I suggest 22:18. Thou shall not suffer a witch to live.

Piper: Meaning...

Pastor Williams: If you go by the old school, it means put her to death. She's evil.

Cut to Phoebe. She's at the store. She grabs a magazine and some gum and walks up to the counter.

Phoebe: Here you go.

Guy: 3.52.

Elderly man: Should be used on grandchildren's birthdays. (He's holding a lottery ticket. Phoebe looks over at him.) It's a ten million dollar jackpot. Who knows? I mean, today may be our lucky day. If not, we're gonna lose our house.

(Phoebe touches a lottery ticket and she has a premonition of the lottery numbers.)

Phoebe: 4, 16, 19, 30, 32 and 40. Those are the winning numbers.

Guy: Yeah, yeah, right lady. You want this stuff or don't you?

Phoebe: (to the elderly man) 4, 16, 19, 30, 32 and 40. Trust me, Mr. Today is your lucky day. I think I'll buy one of these lottery tickets too.

Cut back to the church. Piper's waiting in the car. Phoebe gets in with a smile on her face.

Phoebe: Ready? Let's go.

Piper: What are you smiling about?

Phoebe: Nothing.

Scene: Outside Quake. Morris and Andy are sitting in the car.

Andy: What do you want me to say? This does not feel right to me about this, I can't help it.

Morris: Here we go again.

Andy: I mean, where are they, alright? What's this guy doing to these poor women?

Morris: Thinking alien abduction are ya?

Andy: I'm serious, Morris.

Morris: I know, that's what scares me. Let me guess, favorite movie when growing up - Ghostbusters? Look, we got a crazy, Trudeau. Likes the pretty ladies. That's it, the end. If he goes back looking make the world a safer place. That too hard to follow?

Andy: Evil dead II. Favorite movie growing up. Just for the record.

(Andy sees Prue get out of her car.)

Morris: Bank across the street, I think we should grab the ATM tapes and see if... (Andy gets out of the car.) Whoa, whoa, where are going? No, no, forget it Romeo. You're not blowing our cover.

Andy: Come on, Morris. Cut me some slack. I have to talk to her. Please? Five minutes, that's all I need.

Cut inside Quake. Prue walks up to Piper.

Piper: Cindy, come on, your salmon's up. Hector, way behind. We need clean plates.

Prue: You didn't give Andy my cell phone number by any chance did you?

Piper: No, why?

Prue: Never mind.

Piper: Remind me I wanted to do this for a living, right?

Prue: Looks like you're not the only one of us who's going to be doing anything for a living. Look how bad my interview went.

Piper: I can't imagine you were less then stellar.

(Prue notices Phoebe sitting at a table with Stefan.)

Prue: What's Phoebe doing here?

Piper: Flirting.

Prue: Yeah, and she's wearing Armani. Where did she get that?

Piper: Not from my closet. I gotta go.

(She walks away. Prue walks up to Phoebe.)

Phoebe: Prue, hi. This is my other sister. Prue, this is Stefan the photographer.

Stefan: Pleasure.

Prue: Likewise. (They shake hands.) Nice dress.

Phoebe: Don't worry, it's not yours.

Prue: I know. I could never afford it.

Phoebe: Will you excuse me for one minute? I'll be right back.

(Phoebe and Prue walk away. Stefan looks at his hand and it's turning really old.)

Cut to the kitchen. Prue and Phoebe walk in.

Prue: How are you gonna pay for that? You're broke.

Phoebe: Not for long.

Prue: What does that mean? You didn't use your powers again?

Phoebe: Maybe. Are you telling me you haven't?

Prue: No, I'm not telling you that but we're not talking about me are we?

(Piper comes up to them.)

Piper: What are you guys doing in here?

Phoebe: Same thing we do at home.

Prue: What, did you go to the tracks, play the market, what?

Phoebe: The lottery.

Piper: Phoebe!

Phoebe: What did you want me to do? Ignore the premonition? Not help a needy family. That's what we're supposed to do, right?

Prue: No, we are not supposed to use our powers for our own personal gain. That's what it says in the Book Of Shadows.

Piper: Not so loud.

Phoebe: You said we needed money, right? We'll I'm getting some.

Piper: Come on, you guys.

Prue: Well, get a job like everybody else.

Phoebe: I'm using my mind instead.

(Andy enters the kitchen.)

Andy: Prue?

(Andy bumps into a guy holding plates.)

Piper: Watch it! (Piper freezes everyone and the plates before they hit the ground.) Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no, not again.

Prue: Now look what you've done.

Phoebe: This is my fault?

Piper: You guys aren't freezing?

Phoebe: I guess it doesn't work on witches. Piper, how long does it last?

(Prue looks outside the kitchen and sees that no one is frozen.)

Piper: I don't know, not long.

Prue: Uh, it doesn't work out there either.

Piper: Oh, tell me this isn't happening.

Cut to outside the kitchen. Morris walks in.

Cut back in the kitchen.

Phoebe: Calm down, it's okay. It's all gonna be okay.

(Prue looks outside again and notices Morris walking towards the kitchen.)

Prue: Oh, God, Andy's partner just came in and he's headed this way.

Piper: What are we gonna do?

Phoebe: Stall him.

(Prue runs out of the kitchen.)

Prue: Hey, Inspector Morris, right?

Morris: That's right. Is Trudeau in there?

Prue: Uh, Andy? I don't know is he?

Cut back in the kitchen. Phoebe's fanning Piper with a menu.

Phoebe: Okay, breathe, Piper, breathe.

(Just as Morris opens the door, everyone unfreezes and the plates fall on the floor and break.)

Andy: I really think we should... (He notices Morris there.) talk. What are you doing here? I thought I had five minutes.

Morris: Yeah, I gave you ten.

Piper: Guys, you know, we're really busy in here.

Andy: Yeah, sure.

Prue: Uh, I'll call you later, I promise.

Andy: Okay.

Phoebe: Bye.

(They leave.)

Piper: I hate being a witch.

Scene: Manor. Attic. Piper's looking in the Book Of Shadows. Phoebe walks in.

Phoebe: Hey, what are you doing?

Piper: Reading. Thinking.

Phoebe: About what?

Piper: About how totally screwed we are now that we're witches.

Phoebe: Oh, that.

Piper: You don't understand, you don't think we are. You're never afraid of anything. I envy that about you, I always have.

Phoebe: Yeah, well, don't because it gets me in trouble sometimes. Piper, talk to me.

Piper: I don't know, it's like our whole lives have been like everybody else. Rushing off to work, going out on bad dates, buying shoes and suddenly we wake up one day and everything is different. We're witches now. I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing.

Phoebe: Are you kidding? It's a great thing.

Piper: You don't know that. We don't know anything about these powers. Why we have them, what they mean, where they come from. I mean, how do we know it's not... how do we know it's not from evil?

Phoebe: Piper, we've been through this. We're good witches.

Piper: What about Jeremy? What about all the other warlocks he said would be coming after us. How do we know we're not just like them? That is what scares me. We don't know. I just wanna be normal again. As messed up as that was. Is that too much to ask for?

Phoebe: Piper, listen to me. You are the most sweetest, most caring person I've ever met. No, I mean that, you are. You're always there to help anybody, even strangers. You've been doing it your whole life. So there's no way you've been given this, this gift if it wasn't to do good things with it. To protect the innocent just like the Book Of Shadows said. Besides, if anyone is concerned of being bad, it's me, right? (Piper laughs) You've got nothing to be afraid of. I am going to get my picture taken.

(She does a little pose. Piper laughs.)

Scene: South Bay. Mr. Cowan walks into his office and sees that there is nothing on the table. He walks out of his office.

Mr. Cowan: Paige!

Paige: Dang it! (She sees Mr. Cowan coming her way) Um… Why can't you just magically finish so I don't lose my job. Then my Mr. Cowan won't think I'm a fraud. (The Microsoft document Paige is working on magically zooms down to the end, completed. Paige stares at it in shock as Mr. Cowan walks up.)

Mr. Cowan: I thought I…(the stops as he sees the completed document)

Paige: See. I told you I'd get it finished. (She clicks the 'print' button and turns around in her chair) Don't look so surprised. I couldn't lose my job, now could I? (She laughs and stands up)

Scene: At a restaurant. Prue and Andy are sitting at a table. A waitress places two cups of coffee on the table.

Andy: Thanks.

Prue: (in unison with Andy) Uh, Andy.

Andy: (in unison with Prue) Look, Prue.

Prue/Andy: (in unison with Andy) You go first. (in unison with Prue) Go ahead.

Andy: I'm not sorry it happened, Prue.

Prue: Well, I have to be honest with you, Andy, I am. I mean, not because I didn't enjoy it, I did. Especially the, um...

Andy: Yeah, that was great.

Prue: And of course so was the, uh...

Andy: That was nice too.

Prue: Yeah, but, you know, that's not the point, it's... I haven't seen you in almost seven years. Just starting right back where we left off is...

Andy: I know, I know, believe me. I just wanna know why you left, that's all. Why can't you tell me? What's the big secret?

Prue: Believe me, you don't wanna know.

Andy: Try me.

Prue: Well, my life, it's gotten a little complicated and I just don't think that I should get involved in anything right now.

Andy: Prue, we had sex. It doesn't mean we have to elope. Okay, about this, why don't we just pretend it never happened?

Prue: Do you want me to toss you a life preserve now, or just let you sink on your own?

(Andy laughs.)

Andy: No, no, I'm serious. Why don't you just count that one as part of our old relationship and we'll slow down, we'll start another. Prue, we've been given a second chance here, I don't wanna blow it this time. (Prue's phone rings and Andy's pager beeps.) Dating in the nineties.

Prue: Excuse me. Hello? Uh, yeah, absolutely, I'm sure I can make that. Okay, thanks. (She hangs up.) Uh, just give me a little time to think things over, okay?

(She leaves.)

Scene: Outside the church. Piper's sitting in her car.

Piper: I have nothing to be afraid of. I have nothing to be afraid of. (She gets out of her car and walks over to the church door. She holds onto the handle and pulls it open. She pokes her foot inside to make sure nothing happens. She steps inside and smiles.) I'm good! (She walks back down the stairs and Britney's there as an old woman. Piper looks at her and then her hand and sees the tattoo on it.) Britney?

Britney: You know me? Is that my name?

Scene: Bucklands. Outside Rex's office. Prue's there.

Rex: Prue, thank you for coming back.

Prue: Well, thanks for having me back, although I must admit I didn't expect it.

Rex: I told you I was interested and I am. But first of all I decided to test your expertise if you don't mind. See how good you really are. (They walk down the hallway.) This is Hannah Webster, one of our assistant specialists. This is Prue Halliwell.

(They shake hands.)

Prue: Nice to meet you.

Rex: Please, tell us about this piece.

(They show her a painting.)

Prue: Well, Madonna of Meadow, Giovanni Berlini, 16th century, fabulous piece. Worth 3, 4 million dollars easily if it wasn't a copy.

Hannah: What makes you think it's a copy?

Prue: Too well preserved, no yellowing. Besides, the frame support is in pine and Italian painters used poplar back then.

Rex: Um, what about this one?

Prue: Daygar. Actually, this was the only sculpture he exhibited himself.

(Hannah knocks a ladder and a tin of paint falls above Prue.)

Rex: Watch out! (Prue puts her hands up to block the paint and she accidentally uses her power and the paint moves and misses her.) Are you okay?

Prue: Uh, uh, yeah, yeah, I'm okay.

Rex: You sure? I'm sorry, I can't believe that happened.

Prue: It's okay.

Rex: Well, uh, I really don't know what to say, except you're hired, if you still want the job.

Prue: Are you serious?

Rex: Can you start Monday?

Prue: Yeah, absolutely.

Rex: Terrific. It's done then. Yeah, we can sort out the details when you come in. In the mean time, welcome aboard.

Prue: Thanks. Bye.

(Prue walks away.)

Rex: Well, what do you think?

Hannah: I think she's either the luckiest woman alive or she's a witch.

Scene: Manor. Prue enters.

Prue: Piper? Phoebe? Paige? Guess what?

(Britney walks in the foyer.)

Britney: What?

(Piper walks in holding a bowl.)

Piper: Prue, thank God you're home.

Prue: Yeah, who, uh...

Piper: Here you go, Britney. (She hands her the bowl.) Why don't you go sit down at the table, okay? There you go.

(Britney walks over to the table.)

Prue: Um, sorry, Britney?

Piper: You're not gonna believe this. I'm not sure I do. I think... no, I know, this woman is Britney Reynolds.

Prue: Yeah, right, Piper and I'm Rosey O'Donnell.

Piper: No, I mean it. Britney had a tattoo, right? An angel on her right hand, remember?

(Prue looks over at Britney and notices the tattoo.)

Prue: That can't be.

Piper: That's what I thought at first but then I started asking her some questions. Things only Britney would know. She may be senile but it was enough to convince me.

Prue: Where's Paige and Phoebe?

Piper: Paige is on her way from work and Phoebe is going to a photo shoot with Stefan.

Scene: Stefan's photography place. Phoebe arrives in the van. She gets out holding a dress. She walks over and knocks on the door.

Phoebe: Stefan, it's me, Phoebe.

(Phoebe touches the door handle and has a premonition of herself tied to a table and Javna's there. His eyes start glowing. The premonition ends. Phoebe runs back to her car and she gets in. Someone grabs her from the backseat.)

Scene: Manor. Attic. Prue and Phoebe walk over to the Book Of Shadows.

Prue: Piper, what are you talking about?

Piper: I'm telling you. I saw something about it in the Book Of Shadows. (She starts flipping through the book. She finds the page.) Okay, look, see? Javna feeds one week out of every year, stealing the life force from the young.

Prue: By evoking the black magic power, the evil eye to sustain eternal youth.

Piper: It's gotta be what happened to Britney.

Prue: Yeah, but there must be some kind of incantation to reverse it.

Paige: Prue? Piper? You up here? (She opens the door) Okay, why is there an old lady wandering around our house?

Prue: That's Britney Reynolds, an old friend. We're trying to see why she turned old in the first place.

Piper: There is something to get rid of it. "The hand of fatima." It says that the Prophet Mohammad centuries ago to banish Javna back to where ever the hell he came from.

Prue: Yeah, well, the problem is we don't know who Javna is, let alone where he is.

Cut to downstairs. Britney sees the address of Stefan's photograph place and she faints.

Cut back to the attic. Prue, Piper and Paige hear her.

Piper: Britney? (They run downstairs to Britney.) Oh my God, what happened?

Prue: Britney, are you alright?

Paige: I'll call 911.

Prue: And tell them what? That she's dying of old age at 25? (Piper picks up the napkin that the address is on.) What is it?

Piper: It's a cocktail napkin from my restaurant. With Stefan's address on the back.

Britney: Javna.

Piper: Prue, that's where Phoebe went.

Scene: Police station. Andy and Morris are looking at security tapes.

Morris: Look at this. ATM tape caught the first victim.

Andy: And she's leaving with that photographer, Stefan.

Morris- was the last place she was seen before she disappeared. Is he on a suspect list?

Andy: Just moved to the top.

Morris: God bless ATM's.

Scene: Stefan's photography place. Phoebe is tied to a table.

Phoebe: Wait, Stefan or whoever you are, let me go.

Javna: It's Javna.

(Javna's eyes glow and Phoebe screams.)

Cut to outside. Prue, Piper and Paige pull up in the car. They run up to the van.

Prue: Do you see anything?

Piper: No. Prue...

Prue: Look, we'll find her.

Paige: Maybe we should call the police.

Prue: No, if Javna has her then we're the only ones who can stop him.

Piper: But we need Phoebe to do it. The incantation will only work with the four of us.

(They hear Phoebe scream.)

Cut to inside A bright light comes out of Javna's eyes into Phoebe's. Paige, Piper and Prue come in. Prue uses her power and throws Javna across the room. The bright light then goes into Prue's eyes. Piper unties Phoebe.

Piper: Phoebe, we don't have a lot of time, okay?

Phoebe: Prue, grab the mirror.

(Prue grabs a mirror and puts it in front of her face and reflects the light back into Javna's eyes. Prue gets the spell and they start chanting.)

Prue: Now.

Prue/Piper/Phoebe/Paige"Evil eyes look unto thee, may they soon extinguished be, bend they will to the power of four, eye of earth, evil and accursed."

(They repeat it. Javna turns into a skeleton and then into dust and disappears.)

Cut to the manor. Britney turns young again.

Cut back to Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige.

Paige: Very cool.

(They go outside and the police are there.)

Andy: Prue? What are you doing here?

Prue: Well, we were just trying to get the van started.

Piper: Yeah, Phoebe called. She was having car troubles.

Phoebe: Stefan was gonna take some pictures of me.

Andy: Do you have any idea how lucky you are? This guy's a stalker.

Morris: No sign of him inside. He's car's here so he might still be around.

Andy: Excuse me.

(Andy reaches in the car and starts it.)

Piper: Hey, how about that. You fixed it.

Andy: How about that.

Phoebe: Maybe we should go.

(Paige, Phoebe and Prue walk away.)

Prue: Uh, thanks. Call me?

Andy: Sure.

Scene: Quake. Phoebe walks in.

Phoebe: Whoops, excuse me. (She walks up to a woman.) Hey, how are you? (The woman looks at her strangely. She goes over to Prue, Paige and Piper.)

Piper: Do you know that girl?

Phoebe: I almost was that girl. She was one of Stefan's victims. Obviously doesn't remember.

Paige: Lucky her.

Phoebe: No, lucky me. I learned my lesson. I have got to be more careful.

Prue: Excuse me, did I just hear it? Did she actually admit to doing something wrong?

Paige: That's what I heard.

Piper: So did I.

Phoebe: Frame it. It won't happen again.

Piper: At least we helped those people. I mean, it's nice we know our powers really are good.

Prue: Yeah, good for everything but love lives unfortunately. Although I must admit they do come in handy once in a while.

Phoebe: Uh huh. Hypocrite. (Phoebe sees the lottery numbers come up on the TV screen.) The winning numbers. I've won. (Prue gives her a look.) Well, I did.

(She gets the ticket out of her purse and the numbers disappear.)

Prue: See, I told you. You can't intentionally use your powers for your own personal gain, remember?

Phoebe: It's a good thing I didn't take the tags off that dress. Oh, well. At least those old couples didn't lose their house.

Piper: A toast to the power of four. Whether we like it or not.


	3. Thank You For Not Morphing

**Disclaimer: Are Piper Leo together? I don't think so! So clearly, we don't own "Charmed". And once again, the original transcripts come from the great http:www.charmedscripts.tv**

1.03: Thank You For Not Morphing

Scene: Outside the manor. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige are walking down the stairs heading towards the house across the street.

Prue: So, we're agreed? Twenty minutes?

Piper: Prue, you can't do a party in twenty minutes.

Paige: Come on, Prue. When you go to a party you just have to let loose and... (she closes her eyes and sways her hips) let loose.

Prue: Yeah, you two (she eyes Phoebe and Paige) would know. Throughout High School everyone knew you two as the party animals. And yes, just watch me do a party in twenty minutes.

Phoebe: Prue's party tips - meet, greet, and bail.

Prue: Hey, I'm sorry but some of us have a job.

Phoebe: And some of us have fun.

Paige: And some of us have both.

Piper: And some of us are having a really bad hair day.

Prue: You know, that is a sign. Let's turn back now before it's too late.

Paige: Don't be like that.

Piper: No.

Phoebe: Prue, it's never too late for a party.

Paige: It's never too late, Prue.

Phoebe: Remember my sweet sixteen? (You see a dog in the bushes. They walk across the street and into Fritz, Marshall, and Cynda's house.) Hey, I have an idea. Why don't we throw a party and charge commission. It's a great way to make extra cash.

Prue: Hey, I have an even better idea. Why don't you just get a job.

(A man walks out of the house.)

Marshall: The sisters Halliwell. Now the party can begin.

Cynda: It's about time you chicks showed.

Fritz: Hey, Prue, I'm glad you made it.

Prue: Wouldn't miss it for the world, Fritz.

Piper: Marshall, the place looks great.

Marshall: Thank you. We're mostly just restoring it. I didn't wanna change it too much. You guys knew the old owners didn't you?

Phoebe: Oh, we basically grew up with their kids. We probably know the house better than you guys.

Marshall: (to Fritz) Oh, hey, how's the bar?

Fritz: Oh, dry. I'll take care of it.

Cynda: No, my turn. (Cynda crushes a beer can with her bare hands. Cynda walks away.)

Marshall: Try to behave, Cynda. We have guests.

Fritz: You know...sisters.

Prue: Tell me about it.

(Piper, Phoebe, and Paige look at her.)

Marshall: So listen, enjoy the party.

Phoebe: Okay.

(Fritz and Marshall walk away.)

Prue: Okay, I came, I saw, I was perky. Now I just want my head on a pillow because I have to wake up early.

Phoebe: No. I mean, not yet.

Paige: Yeah, Prue, we just got here. It, it wouldn't look good.

Prue: Alright, what's going on?

Phoebe: Going on? What do you mean?

(Paige sees Andy.)

Phoebe: Oh, what a coinkidink. Look, who's here.

(Prue looks over at Andy. He waves.)

Prue: You guys didn't.

Phoebe: Well, your fingers weren't doing the walking, somebody's had to.

Prue: We've been through this. Okay, cop, witch, is not a love connection.

Phoebe: Boy, girl, lighten up.

(Andy comes over to Prue.)

Piper: Hi, Andy.

(Piper, Phoebe, and Paige walk away.)

Prue: We're working on their subtlety.

Andy: Then it's onto ending hunger and creating world peace, right?

Prue: Hmm, what will I do with my Saturdays?

Andy: Funny you should ask. I don't mean to push you but I was wondering if you're not doing anything, I kind of have these tickets but they're for a Warriors game and you probably wouldn't be interested, so...

Prue: Well, the team can't do any worse than they did last year. Did you see him get creamed by the Lakers?

Andy: Impressive. Is that a yes?

Prue: You know, um, I need to check my book because I might have a thing.

Andy: A thing?

(Fritz walks up to them.)

Fritz: So Prue, I hear you're friends with a cop.

Prue: Inspector actually.

Fritz: Oh, yeah. I've got these parking tickets.

Andy: My focus is mainly homicide and robbery.

Fritz: Yeah, yeah. So I have these parking tickets...

Prue: Gotta go. (Prue walks away.)

Andy: Prue, wait.

Cut to outside. Prue walks back over to the manor. She notices the door's open.

Prue: Phoebe.

(She walks inside and shuts the door. There's a dog on the stairs and it starts barking at her. She runs back outside. The dog's eyes glow.)

Scene: Manor. Kitchen. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige are there.

Phoebe: How big was this dog again?

Prue: Huge. Did you see the scratches on the attic door?

Piper: What was it doing in the house?

Prue: I don't know. Someone obviously left the front door open again. (Prue and Paige look at Phoebe.)

Phoebe: Why do you always assume it was me? What about Piper or Paige?

Piper: Not it.

Paige: When I lived here with Grams, she always made sure I locked the door, so I got into a habit of it. I wouldn't leave it open.

Phoebe: Well, it's not a big deal. We checked the house and nothing is missing except my Pat Boone Christmas CD.

Piper: Now this is really creepy. If there were a dog in the house, then it had to have an owner. No dog I know can open that front door, let alone reach the top shelf.

Phoebe: Hey, maybe we should get a security system.

Prue: No, they are way too expensive. Besides after what happened, Andy will be checking in every five minutes.

Paige: Besides, as long as everyone... (She looks at Phoebe again.) keeps the door shut and locked, we won't have this problem.

Piper: (to Prue) Oh, you told him.

Phoebe: Convenient. So what should we do?

Paige: Well, either we could rely on our vicious guard cat to protect us or we could remember to lock the doors.

(Prue walks in the laundry room and Paige follows her.)

Phoebe: That is a really good idea, Paige.

Prue Paige: (from the laundry room) It's common sense.

(Phoebe walks over and locks the door. Prue wiggles the door handle. Piper and Phoebe laugh.)

Prue: (from the laundry room) Unlock the door, Phoebe.

Paige: (from the laundry room, in a warning tone) Phoebe...

Scene: Bucklands. Prue's office. Prue's sitting at her desk writing on a notepad. Victor walks in. He clears his throat. Prue looks up.

Victor: I was told that you might be able to help me. (He pulls a ring off his finger.) I'd like to have this (he puts it on the desk) appraised.

Prue: Well, you would be better off going to the...appraiser.

Victor: I've been there. He'd need a week. And I just...I wouldn't feel right without it. It's a family heirloom.

(She picks it up and looks at it.)

Prue: I think I've seen a ring similar to this before. The setting's quite old. At least seventeenth century. (She walks over to a shelf and picks up a book.) The stones looks like crystallite. Keep in mind this is just an educated guess.

Victor: Please, (he sits down) guess away.

Prue: I am not mistaken. It's a stone that the Egyptians believed would protect them against spells, curses, evil spirits. This wouldn't be a wedding band by any chance would it?

Victor: You tell me.

Prue: The stones are set in two's. The symbol of twoality. Man, woman. Like in protection.

Victor: And what does all that tell you?

Prue: Where did you get this ring? What did you say your name was?

Victor: I think you know what my name is...Prudence.

Prue: Get out, (she throws the ring on the table and stands up) and stay away from us.

(He puts on the ring.)

Victor: I'm staying at the Ballmark. What do you say you, Piper, and Phoebe join me for dinner? Let's say tomorrow night. We can talk.

Prue: After how you abandoned us? How dare you.

Victor: Fiery temper. I like that. It reminds me of someone I know.

Prue: I am nothing like you. I would never leave my responsibilities, my family.

Victor: I can see we have some issues to work through.

Prue: Oh, we've got the whole subscription. Now get out before I have you thrown out.

Victor: Is that anyway to talk to your father? (He leaves.)

Scene: At a cafe. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige are sitting at a table drinking coffee.

Piper: I wonder why he went to you first? Why not Phoebe or me?

Prue: Piper, it's not like I won the lottery.

Phoebe: What was he like? Did he ask about us?

Prue: Actually, no. (Phoebe looks upset.) Phoebe, think about it. He abandoned us. He was a no show for twenty years and then what, suddenly here he is? Why now?

Piper: Maybe he just wants to be part of our lives.

Prue: After all this time? Don't get your hopes up.

Paige: (to Piper and Phoebe) I know this is like a family thing, of which I seriously don't belong, but don't you guys think he might have something else on his mind. I mean, after all, he did ditch you guys.

Phoebe: He ditched us because mom was having an affair with your dad. Besides, your dad left you too, remember?

Piper: (warning tone) Phoebe..

Phoebe: Well, there's only one way to find out. Why wait till dinner? Let's go see him now.

Prue: Will you be rational. Don't you find it just a little suspicious that just when we find out...

(A waitress comes up to the table and picks up the dirty plates.)

Waitress: Let me get that for you. (She walks away.)

Prue: Just when we find out we're witches he shows up. But when mom dies he's no where to be found.

Phoebe: He sent us birthday cards.

Prue: Selective memory. Grams always told us he was a threat to us. There's no reason to think that's changed.

Piper: Prue, it's not that I don't see your point but you knew him, we didn't. Why can't we have a chance to know now?

Prue: Because we really don't know why he's here and until we do we can't trust him.

(Paige takes a sip of coffee.)

Paige: Well, since I shouldn't even be in this right now, I'm gonna go.

Piper: Paige, wait. You are our sister too, just because it's only on mom's side doesn't mean you aren't concerned about our well being too. You really don't have to go.

(Paige shook her head.)

Paige: No, I think I do. But thanks for the offer, Piper. (She looks at Phoebe again and then grabs her purse.) Bye Prue, bye Piper. (She leaves the cafe.)

Scene: A hotel. Phoebe knocks on the door to Victor's room.

Victor: Entrée.

(Phoebe opens the door and walks in. She walks down all hallway and into a room. She sees Victor getting a massage.)

Phoebe: Daddy?

Victor: Well, well. What a nice surprise. (He stands up.)

Phoebe: I'm, uh, I'm sorry to just show up like this. I know I was supposed to wait for dinner but I...

Victor: No, nonsense. Welcome. Let me get a good look at you. This is my baby girl. Little...Piper? (Phoebe looks crushed.) Phoebe.

Phoebe: Yeah. That's okay. People confuse us all the time.

Victor: Are you kidding? I should be slapped and persecuted. Let me make it up to you. How about some room service? (He heads towards the phone.)

Phoebe: I just ate actually.

Victor: A drink? You are legal, right?

Phoebe: Barely but no thanks.

Victor: A massage? I can call Lucy back.

Phoebe: No, really, I don't want anything. I just wanted to look at you.

Victor: It's like looking in the mirror isn't it? You've got your daddy's eyes, you know that?

Phoebe: I noticed that.

Victor: How about a hug? (They hug and Phoebe gets a premonition of Victor holding the Book Of Shadows. The premonition ends. The phone rings and they stop hugging.) They always manage to find me.

Phoebe: You know what? It's okay, I, I'll just see you at dinner, I've gotta go. (Phoebe leaves.)

Victor: Phoebe. Phoebe, wait.

Scene: Outside the manor. A mailman walks up the stairs to the front door. His index finger turns into a key, he unlocks the door and walks inside. He walks up the stairs and up to the attic. The attic door is locked so he breaks it down. He grabs the Book Of Shadows and runs back down the stairs. When he walks through the doorway, the book flies out of his hands. He picks it back up but it doesn't let him take it outside. He sees Prue coming up the stairs so he quickly closes the door and he throws the book in the living room. He shape shifts into Andy. Prue walks in.

Prue: Andy, what are you doing in here?

Andy: Uh, door was open.

Prue: Again?

Andy: Yeah, I, uh, came by to check up and it was open. I looked around. Everything seems to be in order. (Prue sees the Book Of Shadows on the floor in the living room.) You want me to check upstairs?

Prue: Uh, no, no, no, that's okay really. (She uses her power and the book slides under a stand.) Oh, and, um, about tomorrow night, I've changed my mind.

Andy: Excuse me?

Prue: Well, you'll never believe who popped back into my life after twenty years. Victor, my dad.

Andy: Your dad?

Prue: Yeah, he wants to have dinner and I would really rather avoid that. Too bad the game's not tonight. (Cynda knocks on the door.) Uh, hi Cynda.

Cynda: Hey. Everything okay?

Prue: Yeah, thanks.

Cynda: Bye.

Prue: Nice party last night.

(Cynda leaves.)

Andy: I guess I'll get going too. (He kisses her on the cheek and leaves. Prue locks the door. She walks over, picks up the Book Of Shadows and takes it back upstairs. She notices the broken door.)

Prue: What the hell?

Scene: Manor. Kitchen. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige are there. Phoebe sits down at the table. Prue, Piper, and Paige are looking through the drawers.

Phoebe: You don't know for sure.

Prue: I know plenty. First someone rips off the attic door, then the Book Of Shadows is found downstairs. Isn't that enough?

(Piper gets a phone book out of a drawer.)

Piper: Why would somebody want the book? Here. (She hands the phone book to Paige and they both sit down at the table.)

Prue: Well, for one reason, they know what it can do. They want its power, our power. (She sits down next to Paige.)

Piper: That would mean it's someone who knows us and knows that we're witches.

Prue: Yeah, someone like Victor.

Phoebe: What? Dad?

Prue: Look, just think about it. The moment he shows up someone makes two attempts to grab the book. Coincidence? I think not.

Piper: The craft is a chick thing, Prue. It's passed on down through the female line. There's a good chance dad doesn't even know we're Charmed.

Paige: And there's as good of a chance he does.

(Phoebe gives Paige a glare.)

Paige: Hey... (She throws up her hands.) I'm just sayin'..

(Phoebe remembers the premonition she had.)

Piper: What would he want with the book? And why would he take it from us? Phoebe, help me out here. Phoebe.

Phoebe: Okay. Let's just say for the sake of argument that he is after the it. Wouldn't he of taken it with him? He wouldn't of left it behind.

Piper: Okay, we have to call the cops and report it as break in.

Paige: And tell them what? That someone broke into our house to try steal our broomsticks? I mean, please. Besides, Prue said Andy's already been here.

Phoebe: Oh, so Andy was here again. Talk about convenient. Did you ever think about pointing the finger at him?

Prue: He's probably the one who scared Victor away. Until we find out what's going on and whether Victor's involved or not, we've got to hide the book. Either that or we can't leave the house.

Piper: Fine. Then we hide the book because I'm going to dinner tonight. I wanna see dad.

Phoebe: So do I.

Paige: And I have a date.

Prue: I've already seen him. (to Paige) Who are you going out with?

Paige: (to Prue) Some guy named Mario. I met him a few weeks ago, at South Bay, and he's been asking me out ever since.

Prue: (to Paige) Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, with the demons and warlocks thing?

Paige: (to Prue) Come on, we can't put are lives on hold because of this. Plus, I think that I'm starting to get a little bit of a hold on that teleporting thing. I'll be fine.

(Prue sighs.)

Prue: (to Paige) Okay, but I want you to be on complete lookout and trust your senses. You seem to have a knack for sensing when someone's evil and when they're not.

(Paige makes a little cross over her heart.)

Paige: (to Prue) I promise!

Scene: Restaurant. Piper, Phoebe and Victor are sitting at a table. Piper's nibbling on a carrot stick.

Victor: Girls, it's so nice to see you. It's not like we don't have a lot to talk about.

Phoebe: We do. I mean, yeah, we have a few questions.

Victor: (to Piper) You know, the last time we ate dinner together, you would only eat food that was white. I'm glad to see you've out grown it.

Piper: That's right. I was four.

Victor: Phoebe, that would've made you what? One? (She nods.) You know, you couldn't walk yet but you could swim. You were a fish. (Phoebe laughs.) This feels right doesn't it? This feels natural, almost like normal.

Piper: Almost. It's just, um, well, why? I mean, after all this time, why here, why now?

Victor: Well, I heard the food is pretty good here and it is dinner time.

(Phoebe laughs. The waiter places a plate in front of Phoebe.)

Waiter: Here you are, ma'am.

Phoebe: Thank you.

Victor: Bon appetite.

Scene: Manor. Kitchen. Prue takes a container of broccoli out of the microwave and pours them out onto a plate. The door bell rings.

Cut to the foyer. Prue walks in and opens the door. Andy's there.

Andy: My plans for tonight fell through, figured I'd stop by.

(Prue opens the door wider and Andy walks in.)

Time lapse. In the kitchen. Andy's sitting at the table. Prue carries two cups of coffee over to the table.

Prue: And then all of a sudden there he was. He just showed up at work.

Andy: I can't believe it. How are you dealing?

Prue: Honestly, I'm not. (She sits down.)

Andy: I don't blame you. What do you think he wants?

Prue: Dinner. Piper and Phoebe are there with him now. You know, they just don't understand. They don't know him like I do. I can't believe I let them go. I can't believe they went. He's acting like no time has passed, like I'm still his little girl and I'm not. There are things I want to tell him, I want him to know what he missed. You know, like the time I broke my arm or the day that I finally passed my drivers test, our prom.

Andy: Didn't we miss that too? (They smile.)

Prue: I want him to know. I want him to want to know. And I'm sorry but I also want some answers, like where the hell's he been all my life. Why didn't he come back until now? He needs to know that that's not okay.

Andy: So tell him. I'll drop you off.

Scene: Movie theater. Paige and Mario are sitting in the very last row and Paige looks uncomfortable.

Mario: So...how do you like the movie so far?

Paige: Uh, it's fine.

(Mario moves his hand to her leg. Paige squirms and Mario's hand slips away.)

Mario: What's wrong?

Paige: Nothing.

(Mario leans in to kiss Paige, but she pulls away.)

Paige: You're missing the movie.

Mario: So? (He grabs her hand.)

Paige: I think...my cell phone is vibrating. I better go check it! (She jumps up and scurries out of the theater and goes outside.) Oh crap, he brought me here! (She feels a hand on her shoulder and she spins around to see Mario.)

Mario: Yeah, and you're coming home with me! (He cups her mouth and roughly pulls her into an alley behind the theater, then he grabs at her butt. Paige squirms and tries to get free, but fails. Her heart begins to pound with fear. She tries to scream, but the sound is muffled by Mario's hand. She closes her eyes and feels a tingling sensation, as she summons her power, then she orbs out.) What the hell! (He stumbles back and grabs at the air, where Paige used to be. He rubs his eyes and then another swirl of blue and white lights appear in the same place, then Paige appears.)

Paige: (screaming) Help! Help me! (She starts to run, but trips over a box and falls into a puddle of dirt and oil. Mario advances on her.) Help!

Mario: What are you? (He pulls Paige away from the oil and dirt, then props her up against the wall. Then he grabs at her shirt, ripping a few buttons.) Some kind of supernatural thing? (His fright is replaced by a wicked smile.) Hey, maybe I can make money off you? 'Eh?

Paige: (screaming) Help! (She orbs out again.)

Mario: Damnit! (He waits and sure enough, Paige orbs back in, in the same place.) Guess you can't get very far. (He raises his hand to smack her across the face, but then his hand is stopped by another strong hand.) What the...

(Paige to too frightened to move.)

Man: What the hell do you think you're doing? (He slugs Mario and Mario hits the wall.)

Mario: Hey man, what's your problem? Me and my girlfriend were just foolin' around!

(The man hits Mario again.)

Man: She sure didn't sound like she was having a good time, nor did she look like it.

Mario: You better mi...

(The man hurled his fist into Mario's face and knocked him out. Then he turned to Paige.)

Man: Miss, are you al... (His eyes widen.) Paige!

(Paige's mouth drops open as she stares at the man who just saved her from an unspeakable fate.)

Paige: Oh my God...

Scene: Restaurant. Prue walks in and goes up to the table. Victor stands up.

Victor: Prudence.

Prue: Did I miss much?

Phoebe: Uh, just catch up. Dad was filling us in. Memory lane.

Prue: Has he mentioned where he's been all our lives?

Piper: Prue...

Prue: I don't understand. If you can afford a spot like this, why didn't you help out when Grams died? We actually could've used it then.

Piper: Give him a chance, Prue. Dad's explained. The money, all this, it's new.

Victor: It's okay, Piper. I'm a big boy. I didn't come back earlier because I was afraid I might disappoint you.

Prue: Too late.

Piper: I wonder what's keeping that dessert?

Victor: Please, sit down. Have something to eat.

Prue: I'm not hungry.

Victor: Always in a hurry, Prue. You skipped crawling and went straight to walking.

Prue: Ah, we're sharing memories. Well, I got one of my own, your back walking out the door.

(Just as a waiter walks past them holding a flambeau, Victor puts out his foot and trips him. Piper freezes him and the restaurant. She gets up and takes the flambeau out of the waiters hands. Everyone unfreezes and the waiter falls flat on his face.)

Piper: Who wants flambeau?

(The waiter stands back up and takes the flambeau off of Piper.)

Victor: Nice reflexes. Now let me get this straight. Piper, you freeze time. Prue, don't you move objects? And what's you specialty, Phoebe? Premonitions? Maybe we should talk about this elsewhere.

Scene: Manor. Living room. Piper and Phoebe are sitting on the couch reading magazines. The mail man walks in. Piper jumps up.

Piper: What are you doing here?

Mail Man: What do ya think?

(Phoebe jumps up.)

Phoebe: Get out now.

Mail Man: No, you've gotta get out.

Phoebe: We've got it under control.

Mail Man: No you don't because they're on their way back. (The mail man shape shifts into Fritz.) I thought you were in charge. Look, shape shift into yourself and we'll get back to the book later. (Phoebe shape shifts into Marshall.) Nice plan, Marshall.

Marshall: Don't piss me off, Fritz. (Piper shape shifts into Cynda.) How was I supposed to know Prue would come back with her sisters.

Cynda: That little witch was supposed to be out on a date with that cop.

Fritz: You really think you would've been able to trick Prue into getting the book out of the house?

Marshall: Well, we sure as hell can't now can we?

Fritz: So what now, genius?

(Cynda laughs and then turns into a demon-like creature.)

Cynda: We kill them.

Cut to outside. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Victor pull up.

Cut back inside.

Marshall: Cynda, heel. Plenty of time for that later. Heel.

Cut back outside. Prue unlocks the door. When she opens it she sees three crows inside. They squawk and fly outside.

Victor: Friends of yours?

Scene: Manor. Living room. Phoebe, Piper, and Victor are there laughing. Prue walks in.

Prue: Someone left the window open which is probably how the birds got in. What is so funny?

Piper: Do you remember the day this was taken?

(Piper shows her a photograph.)

Prue: Yeah, family picnic. It rained.

Victor: And your mother packed us all up and she brought us home and we had the picnic right here in the living room. Do you remember that Prue?

Prue: Barely.

Phoebe: Prue...

(Victor picks up another photograph and slowly walks over to Prue.)

Victor: This one was at one of your piano recitals. Not a very good shot. My fault. I had to take the pictures that day. Your mother was too busy holding her breath. If you look closely, (he hands her the photo) you see there, that's her.

Prue: I never noticed that before.

(Victor picks up another photo.)

Victor: And this one used to be a five by seven. (It is a picture of the family but a piece is missing.) When I was still in it.

Phoebe: I think Grams cut you out.

Piper: There's a bunch of other stuff in the attic. Grams left us some things.

Phoebe: Not all she left us.

Prue: Phoebe, let's not go there.

Phoebe: What, it's not like he doesn't already know, and I'm sorry but it's kind of a relief to talk to someone about it.

Piper: Um, does anybody want coffee?

Phoebe: I mean, one day I am a member of the Y Generation with average hair and a thing for caffeinated beverages, and the next I am a witch.

Piper: Dad, do you take cream or, um, sugar with that?

Phoebe: I just read from the book and 'wham'! I am Tabitha. The only thing is, is I got stuck with the power to see the future. How uncool is that?

Victor: Well, from what your mother always said, it was actually considered one of the more desirable powers.

Phoebe: Unless you see things you don't desire.

Prue: So how long have you known? About us, our powers, how long?

Victor: I knew there was a possibility. That's why I came back, to find out. It must of happened when your grandmother died, right?

Phoebe: Yep, I just read an incantation from the book and...

Prue: Phoebe.

Victor: Ahh, the Book Of Shadows. Not exactly summer reading. Is it still up in the attic? You know, I haven't seen it in years. Mind if I have a look?

(The phone rings and Prue glares at Victor.)

Prue: I'll get that. (She quickly walks into the kitchen and answers the phone.) Halliwell residence. (pause) What? Oh my God, is she okay? Yes, I'm on my way! Bye. (She hangs up the phone and hurries into the living room, but nobody is there.) The attic.. (She runs upstairs and into the attic.) Phoebe! Piper! We have to go down to the police station!

Piper: What? Why? Is something wrong?

Prue: It's Paige. She's been attacked!

Piper: Oh my God!

Victor: You mean that little bastard child?

(Prue's eyes flash with anger, as she looks at Victor, then Victor slides across the floor and is pinned to the wall.)

Prue: Don't you ever talk that way about Paige!

Victor: Her father, that damn whitelighter, ruined my marriage!

(Phoebe looked at Prue and Piper, then back at Victor.)

Prue: (to Phoebe) Who's side are you on?

(Phoebe nodded to Piper. Piper turned to her father and waved her hands, freezing him in place.)

Prue: Come on!

(They rush out of the attic.)

Cut to Fritz, Marshall and Cynda's house. Cynda is hitting a chair against the wall.

Cynda: Disappointed.

Marshall: Patience, my sweet.

Cynda: Patience is highly over rated. We could've destroyed them right there.

Marshall: Then we'd have three dead witches, the fourth surely wouldn't be cooperative if she was so grief-stricken, and no way to get the book out of the house. Where would that put us?

Cynda: Satisfied.

Fritz: I still like my idea. We just kill three of them and we force the fourth to get the book out.

Marshall: Let me explain this once again for the cerebrally impaired. These are not school girls we're dealing with. These are good witches. We can not alert them with our presence. At their full strength, battling them would be unpleasant. However, once we possess the book, we get its powers, we weaken theirs, and they're easy pray.

Fritz: You know, that sounds good in theory but, um, (he raises his voice) we've already tried everything.

Marshall: We still have Victor.

Cut back to the attic.

(Victor unfreezes.)

Victor: Prue? Piper? (He looks around.) Phoebe?

Scene: Hotel. Victor's room. Victor walks in and sits on the couch. The light turns on and Fritz, Marshall, and Cynda are standing there.

Marshall: Hell, Victor. Where have you been?

Victor: How did you get in here?

Marshall: I think you should be a little more concerned with what we're doing in here.

Victor: I was wondering when evil would rear its ugly head.

Marshall: Consider it reared. I don't know what kind of people you're used to dealing with but then they aren't willing to rip you into a thousand pieces and dance on your entrails.

Victor: Ahh, so you're lawyers. And here I was assuming you were shape shifters.

Fritz: Those are clever words for a man about to be an appetizer.

Victor: Cocky words for a man who can't get a simple book out of a house. Close your mouth. I mean, it's obvious. You're gonna shape shift into me and try to get to the girls that way. Am I right? It won't work.

Cynda: Why not?

Victor: (to Marshall) You mind if I poke holes?

Marshall: Poke away.

Victor: After tonight, the girls won't let me or anything that looks like me back into their lives let alone the house. I have officially been kicked out. There is however, one sister I can reach. Phoebe.

Cynda: So why don't I just become you and I'll reach her.

Victor: Because only her real father would know what buttons to push. The ones that would get me back in. If you kill me, you'll never know what they are. You'll never get back into the house and you'll never get the Book Of Shadows.

Scene: Police department. Paige is sitting with the man that rescued her. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe rush in.

Prue: Paige! Are you okay?

Piper: Who's that with you?

(Paige and the man stand up, then Paige rushes over to her sisters.)

Paige: Oh my God! I'm so glad you're all here!

Piper: What happened?

Paige: That guy, Mario...let's just say that he didn't want to just go to the movies.

Prue: (mouthing) A demon?

(Paige looked back at the man she was sitting with, then back at her sisters, and shook her head.)

Paige: Just a general mortal creep from the male gender. Luckily that man over there (she points to the man) saved me (mouthing) along with my power.

Prue: Who is he? (She looks at the man, thinking he looks familiar.)

(Paige leads her sisters over to the man.)

Paige: Don't you all remember him from when I dated him, off and on, in High School?

(Piper looks more closely.)

Piper: Is it... (she shakes her head) no way! Glenn Belland?

(The man, Glenn, holds out his hand.)

Glenn: Nice to see you all again. (He looks at Piper.) P...Piper, right?

Piper: Nice that you remember. (She shakes Glenn's hand.)

Prue: What happened? How did you find her?

Glenn: Actually, I moved back here about a week ago and I was going to the movies. I heard someone screaming, behind the theater. When I went to go find out what was going on, I saw this guy attacking Paige. I...

Paige: He knocked Mario's lights out.

Glenn: And then I realized it was Paige. I called the police, we filed a report, and then that brings us to now.

Piper: (to Glenn) I'm forever great full! I don't know what I would've done, if something had happened to my baby sister.

(Glenn turned to Paige.)

Glenn: Well, I'd better let you get home.

Paige: Yeah...

(Glenn leans in and gives her a hug, then slips something into her pocket when she isn't looking.)

Glenn: We should get together sometime.

Paige: Yeah. (She blushes.) I'll see you around.

Glenn: (to Paige) You too. (to Prue, Piper, and Phoebe) It was nice seeing you again.

Prue Piper: Yeah. (Piper nudges Phoebe.)

Phoebe: Yeah, you too.

(Glenn leaves and then the sisters leave.)

Scene: Manor. Living room. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige are there. Prue's on the phone.

Prue: (into the phone) Yeah. Maybe some other time..No, I'm sorry Andy, it's just that...with Phoebe back and all, there is just too much going on right now.

(Piper and Paige exchange looks.)

Phoebe: (mouthing to Prue) Come on, give him a break!

(Prue waves her hand and glares at Phoebe.)

Prue: (mouthing to Phoebe) Be quiet!

Time lapse. Morning. Outside. Phoebe picks up the paper. She waves at Fritz and Marshall across the road who are leaning against their car. Victor stands behind Phoebe. Phoebe turns around and gasps.

Victor: Don't be afraid.

Phoebe: What are you...you have to leave.

Victor: Phoebe, please, this is very important.

Phoebe: I can't. I don't wanna talk to you anymore.

Victor: Phoebe, you gotta get the book out of the house.

Phoebe: You have to leave. (She tries to walk away but he grabs her arms.)

Victor: Phoebe, trust me. Look...

(Phoebe has the same premonition as before again but this time Victor shape shifts into Marshall. Marshall, Fritz, and Cynda walk off with the book. The premonition ends. Marshall and Fritz walk over to them. Victor lets go of Phoebe.)

Marshall: Excuse me, hey. Is this guy bothering you?

Phoebe: Uh, no. This is my, uh... this is Victor.

Victor: We were just saying goodbye.

Phoebe: Yeah, I gotta run. (Phoebe goes back inside.)

Victor: What's the matter? Don't you trust me?

Cut to inside. Phoebe runs inside heading towards the stairs. Prue comes in.

Phoebe: Dad's not after the book, it's Marshall.

Prue: What?

Phoebe: My premonition, it wasn't dad. Gotta find a spell and banish them.

Prue: Banish who?

Phoebe: The neighbors. They're shapeshifters. Fritz and Marshall and the...

(Piper, Paige, and Cynda walk in.)

Cynda: Cookies. Just baked.

(Fritz walks in.)

Fritz: Hey, door was unlocked.

(Phoebe starts walking up the stairs.)

Piper: We're you going, Pheebs?

Phoebe: Uh, just to get something. Will you save me a cookie? (Cynda smiles.) Okay. (Phoebe goes upstairs. Victor walks in.)

Victor: Daddy's home.

Cut to the attic. Phoebe runs over to a closet. She pulls the clothes across and the book is in there. She flips the pages.

Phoebe: Come on, come on. I have no idea what I'm looking for. (The pages turn by themselves.) Okay, I can take a hint. (It stops at a page.) "When in the circle that is home, safety's gone and evils roam, rid all beings from these walls, save sisters four now heed our call." (She repeats it and runs downstairs.) Dad, you can't be here, you have to leave now.

(Another Victor walks in.)

Piper: Whoa, time out. What's going on here?

Victor 1: Don't worry about it, sweetie. Everything's gonna be fine.

Victor 2: Don't trust him.

Paige: Wait a second. Last week you guys had no dad and now you have two?

Victor 1: Phoebe, remember, remember when you were little and you were afraid of the dark and I would leave the hall light on and the door open just a crack.

Victor 2: Oh, that's original. What kid isn't afraid of the dark?

Victor 1: Prue, she's never afraid of anything.

Piper: He's right, Prue. You were never afraid of the dark.

Victor 2: Lucky guess. I said I came back to protect you. Now there's only one way to do it. Kill us both.

Victor 1: You're bluffing.

Victor 2: Am I? Just do it because I wanna go out with a bang.

Prue: Do it, Phoebe.

Phoebe: The spell will kill everyone, including dad.

(Paige eyes both Victor's carefully.)

Victor 2: It's the only way. Prudence...

Paige: Prue, the protection ring.

(Prue uses her power and the ring slides across the table. Victor 2 picks it up. Prue nods and he puts it on.)

Prue: Phoebe, now.

Phoebe"In the circle that is home, safety's gone and evils roam, (Cynda turns into a creature) rid all beings from these walls, save sisters four now heed our call." (It gets windy.) "When in the circle that is home, safety's gone and evils roam..." (The shape shifters start melting. Victor 2 falls to his knees. He looks like he's in pain.) Daddy!

Victor 2: It's okay, keep it going.

Prue, Piper, Phoebe Paige"Rid all beings from these walls, save sisters four now heed our call."

(The shape shifters melt and disappear. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe run over to Victor. Paige stands next to the stairs, feeling left out. Prue helps him up.)

Victor: For a moment there, I wasn't sure what you would do.

Prue: For a moment there, neither did I.

Phoebe: I thought you didn't want us to use our magic.

Victor: I didn't. Not as long as I still thought of you as my little girls. But you're obviously not anymore.

Piper: We're still you're little girls, we're just...

Prue: Witches.

Victor: Yeah, witches. Well, obviously you don't need your old man to protect you from anything.

Scene: Manor. Living room. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige are there. Prue's on the phone.

Prue: (into the phone) No, Andy, I'm fine really. Dad's gonna be here any minute, so can I take a rain check on dinner? Okay, thanks for the good advice. (She hangs up.)

Phoebe: So he's dad now?

Prue: Yes, Phoebe, and by the way my dress looks good on you.

Phoebe: I don't have any nice clothes, Prue.

Prue: Dad said it was casual.

Phoebe: I don't care. I wanna look nice for him. Who knows how long it'll be before we see him again.

Piper: You don't think he's gonna stay around?

Phoebe: Well, let's just say I no longer have a romanticised image of him. And I'm glad about that actually. At least dad is real now.

Prue: And at least he's not a monster which is very reassuring considering we share his genes.

(The phone rings and Prue answers it.)

Prue: (into the phone) Hello? (pause) Oh...hi. Paige? Really? (She covers the phone and looks at Paige.) It's for Paige.

Paige: Me? Who is it?

(Prue shakes her head and hands the phone to Paige.)

Paige: (into the phone) Hello? (pause) Victor?

Scene: Victor's hotel room. Victor is sitting on the bed, with the phone to his ear.

Victor: (into the phone) Yeah. Look, I'd like to apologize. I know you weren't there when I was talking to your sisters, but I said some pretty awful things. And, I didn't treat you very well when I was around you. But you did come up with the idea of the ring, to save my life. I feel like a real ass, for the way I talked about you. You had nothing to do with your mother and father's relationship and I realize now, that I should've figured it out earlier. I'm truly sorry and I hope you'll forgive me someday. And thank you, for saving my life.

Scene: Manor. Living room. Paige is on the phone.

(Paige smiles to herself.)

Paige: (into the phone) Yeah. It's not a problem, really. We all have to get over things in our own time... (She looks at Prue.) But thanks. (pause) Yeah, okay. Can I ask you something quickly? (pause) Do you know what a 'whitelighter' is? Because Prue said a warlock called me that once. (a long pause) Really? A whitelighter is an angel for witches? Hmm, thanks. Okay. Bye. (She clicks the 'end' button and hands the phone back to Prue.)

Prue: What happened?

Paige: He just wanted to thank me for saving his life. I also found out I'm half angel. Or rather, 'whitelighter'.

(Prue, Piper, and Phoebe smile.)

Phoebe: Angel, huh?

Piper: I'm just glad he came back no matter how long he stays. Kind of nice feeling like a normal family again. Whatever that means. (Phoebe nods. The doorbell rings.) Speak of the devil. (Piper answers the door. Piper and Leo walk back in the living room.)

Prue: Uh, hi, you must be Mr. Wyatt.

Phoebe: The handyman?

Leo: Call me Leo.

Phoebe: Gladly.

Leo: This was on the steps. (He holds up a yellow large envelope. Prue takes it off him.) This place is, uh, you don't find many like this around anymore.

Piper: Yeah, it's kind of falling apart.

(Prue opens the envelope.)

Leo: The problem isn't the manor, it's the manner in which it was treated. I'd love to see more.

Phoebe: I would love to show it to you. The attic is right this way. (She pushes Piper out of the way and Phoebe and Leo head towards the stairs. Paige stands up and glances at Prue.)

Paige: (to Prue) I'll go watch 'em.

Prue: Guys.

(Phoebe turns back around.)

Phoebe: Uh, I'll be right up.

Prue: He's not coming.

Piper Paige: Who's not coming?

Prue: Dad. He sent this. Um, (she reads the note) "Girls, something's come up, I hate to leave town. Can't make it to dinner. Probably best if we let the dust settle anyway. I know there's a lot you would like to forget but here's what I remember. Love, dad." (She holds up a video tape.)

Time lapse. Paige is sitting in her room, cleaning out the pockets of her jacket.

(Paige pulls a small, folded piece of paper out of her pocket.)

Paige: What's this? (She opens it up.) "Hey, call me sometime. Love, Glenn." (She looks at the phone number and smiles. Then she grabs the phone off her dresser and dials the number. It rings for a few minutes, then she hears Glenn's voice.) Hi Glenn, it's Paige...

Cut to living room. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe are watching the video. On the video it's Christmas. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe are there as kids. They are opening their presents. Victor kisses Prue on the cheek and then grabs Piper and lifts her in the air. He then asks what Phoebe got and she holds up a Barbie.


	4. Dead Man Dating

**Disclaimer: Okay, don't own Charmed. **

**A/n: I wrote this one, just so u know. Thanx too: **

**Chyp: one chapter four coming right up! Lol**

**El Chacal: Thanx for the ideas!**

**Andy20: thanx**

**P3charmed4eva: Yah, Princess Pinky and I wrote it, then they took it off because I really don't know, then I put it back up again.**

Scene: Manor. Foyer. Prue is walking towards the front door. She opens it and Andy's there.

Prue: Andy, hi.

Andy: I was no where near the neighbourhood, thought I'd stop by.

Prue: Honest man, I like that. (She steps aside and Andy walks in. She closes the door.) So, um, I had a great time last night.

Andy: Yeah, me too. But I forgot to give you something very important. (He gets a little square box out of his coat pocket.) Happy birthday.

Prue: But it's not my birthday until next week.

(She reaches for the box but he pulls it away.)

Andy: Consider this a preview.

(She grabs the box off of him and opens it up. She pulls out...)

Prue: A key?

Andy: To the Calistoga Spa. We leave Friday night after work. Don't worry, I got us adjoining rooms.

Prue: Adjoining rooms?

Andy: Well, I wouldn't want to assume something I'm not supposed to be assuming. Although, it has been over a month since we... then decided to take it slow, but no pressure. I just want to be with you, away, together. Think about it.

Prue: Okay.

(He leans over and kisses her.)

Andy: Let me know. Bye.

(He leaves.)

Prue: Happy birthday to me.

Scene: Mark Chao's mother's place. Mark and his mother are standing outside. He is holding a balloon.

Mark: Give me a break, mum.

Mrs. Chao: There are a lot of hungry spirits out there, Mark.

Mark: You're like the Chinese Shirley Maclaine, you know that?

Mrs. Chao: Better safe than sorry.

Mark: I'll risk it.

Mrs. Chao: You should have more respect for ghosts, Mark. If your grandmother were here-

Mark: She'd warn me about all the evil spirits walking the streets in Chinatown, I know, I know.

(Mrs. Chao takes an amulet off a hook next to the door.)

Mrs. Chao: You should take this for protection.

(He hooks it back up.)

Mark: Maybe the ghosts need protection from me. (He kisses her on the cheek.) I'll be okay, mum. I'm 23 now. I can take care of myself, okay. (He hands her the balloon.) I gotta go.

Mrs. Chao: Happy Birthday, Mark.

Mark: Thanks.

(He walks off.)

Cut to Chinatown. Mark is walking down the crowded street.

Woman: Hi, Mark.

Mark: Hey, how are ya?

(Mark walks down an alley. A gang surrounds him.)

Guy: Is this the guy?

Tony: That's him. (to Mark) Is today your birthday?

Mark: Who are you? What do you want?

Tony: You. Make a wish.

(Tony gets out his gun, points it at Mark and shoots. Mark falls to the ground. His spirits floats out his body and stands aside. Tony kneels beside Mark's body and places a ring on his finger. Another guy pours kerosene all over Mark's body and Tony lights a match.)

Mark: What are you doing? Hey, wait. No!

(Mark's body is engulfed in flames.)

Scene: Manor. Kitchen. Piper is there putting birthday invitations inside envelopes. Paige and Phoebe walk in.

Phoebe: Good morning.

Paige: (She notices the invitations.) What are you doing? Prue's coming down. Put that away.

Piper: Phoebe, you were supposed to send these invitations last week, the party is Friday.

Phoebe: We're right on schedule. The restaurant is reserved, the menu selected, the cake has been ordered.

(They hide the invitations in a drawer.)

Piper: That's because I did all those things. At least tell me you've managed to buy Prue something other than your traditional birthday gift.

Phoebe: What's my traditional gift?

Paige: A card, three days late.

Phoebe: Yeah, well, I decided to break that tradition and start a new one.

Piper: You bought Prue a gift? Where'd you get the money to pay for it?

(Prue walks in.)

Prue: Morning.

Phoebe: Good morning. Hey, I forgot to ask; how was your date with Andy?

Prue: Great, until he asked me to spend my birthday at a spa with him.

Phoebe: (sarcastic) Oh, I hate when they do that.

Paige: For this weekend? You didn't say yes, did you?

Prue: Well, my body did... screamed it actually. But I don't know, I just have to think about it.

Phoebe: A weekend of rest, rubdowns and room service. What's to think about? (Piper bangs a notepad down on the table. Phoebe remembers about the party.) I mean, uh, you could be right. Going away with a guy, is like...

Piper: It's like bringing them home to meet the parents. It changes everything. And if you're not sure if you're ready to make a commitment or not, you know, you don't wanna send the wrong signal.

Paige: Plus, you need a week to prepare for a weekend away. I mean, there's lingerie shopping, waxing, manicure, pedicure. I mean, it's basically a full time job and you've already got one. So you'll never be ready, not even if you started packing this second.

Piper: Wow.

Phoebe: Bottom line, unless you're ready to put your toothbrush next to his, you shouldn't go.

Prue: You guys aren't trying to plan another surprise party for me, are you?

Piper: No.

Paige: Never.

Phoebe: We've given up on trying to surprise you, Prue.

Prue: Well, that's good because you both know how much I hate surprises.

(She leaves the room.)

Piper: Damn it, Phoebe. If you had sent Andy his invitation we wouldn't be in this mess.

Phoebe: Okay, what are you talking about? You heard Prue, she doesn't want a party. So you should be glad that I flaked, besides, you know as well as I do, she's gonna go away with Andy. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a present to pay for. Which means I have a job interview.

(She leaves the room.)

Scene: A hotel. Phoebe and Frankie, the hotel manager, are there.

Frankie: You know why our hotel does psychic readings at the bar, it's kind of a trademark.

Phoebe: Well, that's why I'm here. I saw your ad in the Chronicle. I am a natural born psychic.

Frankie: Yeah, right. What's your act? Tea leaves, tarot cards, crystal balls, what?

Phoebe: No, I can see the future. I mean, I can't always see it, I never actually know when it's gonna work. Usually when I touch someone or I'm in the same general area as them. It's kinda hard to explain.

Frankie: Next!

Phoebe: No. (She stops him from walking off.) Wait, Frankie, hold it. I see it. You're having dinner with a blonde woman, she's gorgeous, all over you. Then some red head shows up. You look surprised. Ooh, she looks pissed. Your wife?

Frankie: When can you start?

Scene: Bucklands. Prue's office. She's on the phone talking to Paige.

Paige: So have you made up your mind about Calistoga?

Prue: I don't know, I keep thinking it's a bad idea but then I think well what's the big deal? It's not like we haven't already slept together.

Paige: I think you should go... on Saturday.

Prue: On Saturday, why? Paige, you guys promised this morning no more surprise parties.

Paige: It's not what you think. It's Phoebe. She bought you a present.

Prue: Phoebe doesn't give presents, she gives cards three days late.

Paige: No this year. Surprise. And she really wants to give it to you on Friday. So could you please just ask Andy about leaving on Saturday instead?

Cut to Paige at the work.

Paige: You have no idea how much Phoebe has put herself through. She even... (Paige sees a "Psychics Wanted" ad circled in the paper she brought to work with her.) she even got a job and everything.

Prue: Okay, I'll ask, if I decide to go. So what kind of job did Phoebe get?

Paige: Don't know. Gotta go. Ciao.

Scene: Hotel. Phoebe is there dressed in a pink costume. She kind of looks like Jeannie from "I Dream Of Jeannie". She is telling a woman her future.

Phoebe: You're in a large room with lots of other people. Lots of other women.

Woman: Go on.

Phoebe: You're standing on a podium, no wait, you're on a scale. (Phoebe giggles.) It's a Weight Watchers meeting. Ooh, honey, it looks like you've gained some weight.

Woman: That's impossible. I only cheated once this week.

Phoebe: No, no, I'm not judging, I'm just seeing.

Woman: You're a fraud, that's what you are. I've never been so insulted in my life. I want my 20 back.

(She reaches for the jar of money but Phoebe grabs it off the table.)

Phoebe: No way. I saw you, you know I saw you. (The woman walks away.) Hey, if you want me to lie next time just say so.

(Piper walks up to Phoebe.)

Piper: Phoebe!

Phoebe: Piper! I am so busted, aren't I?

Piper: Paige called me from work when she found the ad. Are you out of your mind, again?

Phoebe: No, I'm The Amazing Phoebe.

Piper: This is not funny. Our powers are supposed to be a secret, not a marketable job skill.

Phoebe: Relax. They didn't hire me because they think I'm a witch, they hired me because they think I'm a psychic.

Piper: Hair splitting. You know you can't use your powers for personal gain, not without consequences.

Phoebe: No, but it's for Prue, it's not for me, it's to pay for her present, it's completely selfless. Besides, this is the last place anyone would expect to find a real psychic, believe me.

(Mark walks up to Piper and Phoebe.)

Mark: Which one of you is the psychic?

Piper: She is.

Phoebe: Oh, I am.

Mark: You can see me? Both of you?

Piper: Of course we can see you, now back off.

Mark: Oh, thank God. I've tried communicating with every psychic in the city. You were my last chance.

(Frankie comes up to them.)

Frankie: Phoebe, what are you doing? You've got customers waiting.

Mark: Okay, listen to me, you're the only ones that can help me.

Piper: Excuse us, we are trying to have an argument here.

Frankie: (to Piper) Who are you?

Phoebe: Uh, she's just leaving. Bye. Go now.

(Piper walks away and Mark follows.)

Mark: Wait, I need your help.

Piper: Yeah, talk to the psychic.

(Piper walks outside.)

Mark: Please, I'm begging you, I was murdered last night, I can prove it.

Piper: Stop harassing me, buddy.

Mark: Please, I'm desperate, you gotta help me.

Piper: Leave me alone or I'll call the police. (to a woman) Can you believe this guy?

(The woman looks at her strangely.)

Mark: All you have to do is come with me to Chinatown and see for yourself.

Piper: Alright, that's it. Look, either back off or... look out!

(Someone on a bike rides straight through Mark.)

Mark: Now do you believe me?

Piper: Oh my God. I can see you but no one else can?

Mark: I'm dead, I'm a ghost.

Scene: Quake. Prue walks in looking for Andy. She sees him sitting at a table with a woman. She walks over to them.

Prue: Hi.

Andy: Prue.

Prue: Um, I tried calling the station house for you, they said that you would probably be here. (to the woman) Hi.

Woman: Hi.

Andy: Oh, Prue, this is, um...

Woman: Susan. Susan Trudeau. Nice to meet you. Pleasure.

Prue: Trudeau. Sister?

Andy: No, actually...

Susan: Wife.

(Prue walks away and Andy follows.)

Andy: Ex-wife. Prue, wait, I can explain.

Prue: Don't bother.

Andy: It's not what you think...

(Prue uses her power and moves a food trolley in front of Andy. He trips over it and lands on the floor.)

Scene: Chinatown. Piper and Mark are walking down an alley.

Mark: Thanks for helping me.

Piper: When you wouldn't leave my doorstep, you didn't leave me much of a choice. Maybe this isn't such a good idea.

Mark: Please, I don't have much time. Somebody has to find my body before it's too late.

Piper: Too late for what?

Mark: It's a Chinese myth. At least I always thought it was a myth. It's called Thowhoi, when the gates of hell open. We're almost there.

Piper: The gates of hell? I don't understand.

Mark: If the gatekeeper, Yama, catches my soul before my body's properly buried, he'll take me to hell forever.

Piper: But you said you were murdered. How can...?

Mark: Yama doesn't care about good or evil. He just wants souls. I should've listened to my mother.

(Piper sees Mark's burnt body. She gasps and covers her eyes.)

Piper: Is that you?

(Yama appears in the distance. He's on a horse which is galloping straight towards them.)

Mark: Yama!

Piper: Yama? Run.

Mark: It's too late. You better go. Run! (Piper freezes Yama.) What happened?

Piper: I'm a good witch, remember?

Mark: But how?

Piper: I don't know. I panic, I put up both hands and bad things tend to freeze.

Mark: For how long?

Piper: Not very, let's go.

(They run down the alley and Yama unfreezes. Yama's eyes glow bright green.)

Scene: Manor. Phoebe's standing outside the bathroom door.

Phoebe: Prue, you can't do this, Piper's gonna be crushed.

(Piper walks in.)

Piper: I'm gonna be crushed?

(Prue comes out of the bathroom wearing only a towel.)

Prue: The surprise party is off.

Piper: What party?

Phoebe: She's onto us. The restaurant called while we were out.

Piper: Oh. Is that why you were so upset earlier?

Prue: Let's just say it hasn't been a great day.

Phoebe: Does it have anything to do with why Andy's been calling all night?

(Mark walks in.)

Mark: Piper, where'd you say today's paper was?

Prue: Hey, I'm practically naked here.

(Mark looks away.)

Mark: Oops, sorry.

Phoebe: What's the drunk from the hotel doing here?

Mark: My name's Mark and I'm not a drunk.

Piper: He's a ghost.

Prue: Excuse me, a what?

Piper A ghost. He was murdered and he obviously needs our help. Why else would we be able to see him?

(Phoebe covers Prue with her coat.)

Phoebe: Well, he can see us, that's for sure.

Prue: Hey!

Mark: (mumbles) Of all the days to be a dead man.

Phoebe: You sure this guys really a ghost?

(Piper throws a cup at Mark and it passes right through him.)

Piper: Positive.

Time lapse. Prue, Piper and Phoebe are in the kitchen.

Phoebe: So how do we know that the guy doesn't really belong in hell?

Piper: Because we can see him. He's one of the innocent we have to protect.

Prue: Protect from what? He's dead.

Piper: All we have to do is get Mark's family to give him a proper burial and then he can move on to wherever it is he moves onto.

Prue: Okay, so call the police and let them know where the body is.

Piper: I already did, and I called Paige. I just wanna give them a little time to notify Mark's mum before I go talk to her.

Phoebe: Talk to her? And tell her what? That you're a witch in touch with the ghost of her dead son?

Piper: No, I'm just gonna try and get her to have a funeral as soon as possible before Yama gets Mark's spirit.

(The phone rings and Phoebe answers it.)

Phoebe: Hello? Oh, hi, I can't really talk right now. It's important? Okay, I'll be at the hotel in a little while. Bye. (She hangs up.) That was my new boss calling. I gotta run.

(She leaves, and almost runs into Paige as she comes into the kitchen.)

Paige: What's going on? I don't have a long lunch.

Phoebe: Ask them. I have to get to work.

Prue: Um, okay, so, so when you called the police you didn't talk to Andy did you?

Piper: No, it was anonymous. Why, did you decide to not go away with him?

Prue: Actually, I decided to go untill I went to tell him and found him having dinner with his ex-wife.

Paige/Piper: His what?

Prue: Yeah, I mean, you would think he would've remembered to reveal that little fact before we jumped in the sack.

Piper: Well, what did he say?

Paige: Why didn't he tell you?

Prue: I don't know, I didn't really hang around long enough to ask.

(Mark pokes his head through the door.)

Mark: How's it going in there? (Prue and Piper jump.) Sorry.

Paige: What the hell is that?

Piper: A ghost, Mark. We're supposed to help him get a proper burial before the gatekeeper Yama comes and takes his soul to hell.

Paige: Well, that's an interesting concept. (She continues watching Mark.)

Prue: Don't these guys knock?

Scene: Hotel. Phoebe and Frankie are there.

Frankie: Look, the guy's - could be a -. I'm not sure, anyway, that's why I called. Make this bozo's night, read his future, tell him something good and he'll extend his stay, guaranteed.

Phoebe: Look, like I said, I don't always know what my psychic switch is gonna be in the up position.

Frankie: I have the most confidence in you, Phoebe, I don't know how you do it. Keep it up and you'll always have work here.

(A man sitting at a table finishes his drink and walks off without his wallet. Phoebe sees and calls out to him.)

Phoebe: Uh, excuse me, sir, you forgot you're...

(She picks up the wallet and has a premonition. In the premonition, the man walks out of a building and down some stairs. He walks onto the road and drops his suitcase. He bends down to pick it up and a car heads straight for him. The car hits him. The premonition ends.)

Frankie: Are you okay? What's the matter?

Phoebe: Nothing, I, uh, nothing.

Scene: Manor. Living room. Mark is there trying to turn on the TV but his finger passes straight through the button. Piper walks in carrying some blankets.

Mark: It's still new to me. I keep forgetting I'm... Are those for me?

Piper: Yeah, uh, stupid question... do ghosts sleep?

Mark: I don't even get cold anymore.

Piper: Sorry.

Mark: It's okay, it's the thought that counts. I guess it's finally sinking in, what's really happened, what I've lost. Sucking down a bucket of oysters at the wharf- friends, coming home and hearing my mother's voice on the machine nagging me 'cause I haven't married a nice Chinese girl.

Piper: Your mum means a lot to you, huh?

Mark: She's a great friend... was. (Mark sits on the couch.) It was just me and her after my father died. Taught me everything I know. Especially how to cook. My mum was a great cook.

Piper: My Grams taught me how to cook. Actually, I loved it so much I became a chef.

Mark: Really? Ever make a Peking duck?

Piper: No, you?

Mark: Piece of cake. Mum told me I could've been a great chef if I hadn't sold out to the Molecular Biology program at Stanford.

Piper: So you can make a Peking duck and clone DNA?

Mark: The duck's harder.

(They laugh.)

Piper: Well, I can talk about food all night long.

Mark: Yeah? Well, I can talk about it forever.

(They laugh again.)

Scene: Hotel. Phoebe's impatiently waiting in the hallway. The man who left his wallet behind walks around the corner.

Phoebe: Oh, Mr. Corey, thank goodness. Uh, I need to talk to you.

Mr. Corey: Do you? Me? Hey, you're that psychic, right?

Phoebe: Yeah, right, look...

Mr. Corey: Is that how you know my name?

Phoebe: No, uh, yes... Did you get the note that I left you?

Mr. Corey: The note warning me not to go outside? That was you? Do you get your jollies out of trying to scare people or is that how you drum up business?

Phoebe: What? You don't understand, I... (Mrs. Corey walks around the corner.) Hi.

Mrs. Corey: What's she doing here?

Mr. Corey: She sent the note.

Phoebe: It's not what you think. Look, here, when I picked up your wallet-

Mr. Corey: You stole my wallet?

Phoebe: I didn't steal your wallet.

Mrs. Corey: I don't know what you want but just stay away from us, you understand. (They walk in the elevator.) But you're going to die! Uh, that didn't come out right. Look, I can't tell you how I know this but I swear if you go outside, you're gonna get run over by a pink... wait, you don't have your briefcase. That's good, that's really good. It doesn't happen without your briefcase.

Mr. Corey: Leave us alone, or I'm gonna call hotel security.

Scene: Bucklands. Prue walks into her office and notices a bunch of flowers sitting on her desk. She walks over and smells them. Andy is standing in the corner of the room. He closes the door and Prue looks up.

Andy: Hi.

Prue: You of all people should know that bribery is a crime.

Andy: Apologizing isn't, is it? Look, Prue, I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was married before, I should have. I was going to.

Prue: Really? When? Before or after the doors of our adjoining rooms swung open this weekend?

Andy: Okay, I deserved that.

Prue: I don't understand how you couldn't find the time to tell me. Unless you really were trying to hide it from me.

Andy: Come on, Prue, you know me better than that.

Prue: Do I?

Andy: Prue, it was an innocent dinner, that's all. I've got an ex-wife and I don't hate her, is that so horrible?

Prue: No, no, it's not. But not being honest, not telling me up front is.

Andy: Which I've already apologized for. Why are you trying to turn this into something it's not? What's really bugging you, Prue? Looks like I'm not the only one trying to hide a secret.

(He leaves.)

Scene: Outside Mark's mother's house. Mark, Paige and Piper are there. Piper rings the bell.

Piper: Are you sure this is going to work?

Mark: If you speak her language she'll trust you.

(Mrs. Chao walks outside.)

Mrs. Chao: Can I help you?

Mark: (in Chinese) Hello.

Piper: (in Chinese) Hello.

Mark: (in Chinese) My name's Piper.

Piper: (in Chinese) My name's Piper.

Mark: (in Chinese) And my name is Paige.

Paige: (in Chinese) And my name is Paige.

Mark: (in Chinese) We need to talk to you.

Piper: (in Chinese) We need to talk to you.

Mrs. Chao: (in Chinese) You speak Chinese?

(Piper looks at Mark.)

Mark: (in Chinese) Berlitz, it's about Mark.

Piper: (in Chinese) Berlitz, it's about Mark.

Mrs. Chao: (in Chinese) You know where he is?

Mark: She asked if you know where I am.

Paige: You-you don't?

Mrs. Chao: No, and I'm worried sick. I haven't heard from him since his birthday.

Mark: The police haven't notified her yet?

Piper: How's the possible... I mean, that he hasn't called yet?

Mrs. Chao: I don't know, it's not like him. When did you last see him?

Piper: Um, well...

Mark: Piper, you have to tell her. You have to tell her where my body is so she can bury me.

Piper: I can't... er, I can't remember the last time actually but if I see him or hear from him I-I'll let you know.

Mrs. Chao: Thank you, thank you.

(Piper and Paige walk down the stairs and Mrs. Chao goes back inside.)

Mar: You can't walk away, Piper, you have to tell her. Mum, no.

(He runs towards the house and smacks straight into the door.)

Paige: What happened?

Mark: She's got the house protected against ghosts. All the Chinese fairytales she told me growing up were true. And I'm gonna burn in hell.

Scene: Manor. Kitchen. Prue is cleaning. Phoebe walks in.

Phoebe: Man trouble?

Prue: I don't wanna talk about it. By the way, where were you last night? (Phoebe starts cleaning.) Something wrong?

Phoebe: I don't wanna talk about it.

Prue: Okay, you never clean and you'll talk about anything. What's up?

Phoebe: Nothing.

(Phoebe starts scrubbing the bench. Prue stops her.)

Prue: Phoebe.

Phoebe: Okay, I had a premonition, a really bad one too. I saw a guy getting run over buy a pink Cadillac.

Prue: A pink Cadillac?

Phoebe: I know is sounds ridiculous but it's true, I saw it and I don't know what to do about it.

Prue: Did you warn him?

Phoebe: I tried, he thought I was out of my mind, thought I was stalking him or something. I mean, how do you tell a complete stranger that you know they're gonna die?

Prue: Where is he now?

Phoebe: Hotel Neptune.

Prue: What were you doing there?

Phoebe: I knew you were going to ask that. I wanted to get you a really great birthday present to make up for all those cards, so I got a job at the hotel as their lounge psychic. Go ahead, yell at me.

Prue: Phoebe, you have to save him, you can't let him out of your sight.

Phoebe: Don't worry, I waited until he went to sleep and then I broke a key off in his door to lock him in. He's safe 'til morning. (Prue continues cleaning.) Hey, wait, that's it? You're not gonna get mad at me?

Prue: You were trying to do something good. And now you're gonna get to do something wonderful. I couldn't ask for a better birthday present than that.

(Piper, Paige and Mark walk in.)

Piper: Hey, guys, you have to see this.

Mark: They found my body.

(Paige turns on the TV.)

Reporter: Although police report that the body was burned beyond recognition...

Mark: It's finally over.

Reporter: Personal affects found at the scene, preliminarily identify him as Tony Wong, head of the Chinatown triad.

Mark: That can't be, that's the guy who killed me.

(Phoebe has a premonition of Tony loading bullets into a gun.)

Phoebe: Wait, I see him. Wong, he's still alive.

Mark: Of course he's still alive, that's me they found.

Prue: Can you see where he is now?

Phoebe: I see a sign. Uh, quick, give me a pen.

(Paige hands her a pen.)

Mark: I don't understand why Wong would wanna kill me. I never did anything to him.

Prue: Yeah, but you look a lot like him. Maybe he used you to fake his own death.

(Phoebe holds up her palm where she has drawn two Chinese symbols.)

Phoebe: What does that mean?

Mark: Warhai Imports. It's a warehouse over in Chinatown.

Scene: Chinatown. Mark, Paige and Piper walk into a warehouse. Piper is holding a newspaper.

Mark: I don't know about this, Piper, I think it's too dangerous.

Piper: It's your only chance.

Mark: Piper, listen to me. You don't wanna go up there. Those men pulled the trigger on me without even thinking. They'll kill you.

Piper: I can freeze things, remember?

Paige: And I can orb out if anything comes at us.

Mark: But there's three thugs in there.

(They walk up some stairs.)

Paige: And there's three of us, so keep talking.

Mark: With guns.

Piper: Even better.

Mark: Wait, wait, wait. They've got an amulet on the door, I can't go in. (Piper unhooks it and drops it on the floor.) Never mind. Scared?

Piper: Terrified. Trust me, that's a good thing. (Piper barges in a room and freezes Tony and his gang.) Okay, phew. We gotta hurry.

(Paige sits the paper in Tony's hands, stands back and takes a photo.) Say cheese.

(They unfreeze.)

Mark: Run!

(They start to run out, but Paige grabs their hands and orbs them into the car. Tony runs down into the street and sees Piper start the car. He writes down the car's license plate number as Piper drives off.)

Scene: Outside the police station. Piper walks out of the station and over to Mark and Paige, who are standing beside her car.

Piper: Okay, all set. I snuck the photograph into Andy's inner office mail.

Mark: My after life's in the hands of a cop named Andy.

Paige: He's an Inspector and he's very good. After he sees Wong is alive, he'll know exactly what to do.

Mark: Bust Wong maybe, but that doesn't help me. They won't have anyway of identifying the body is mine.

Piper: I put your name in with the picture. Andy will get dental records or something and match it up. All we have to do is keep Yama away from you until then.

Paige: Make that all I have to do. I have to get back to work before Mr. Cowan has a fit. (Paige looks around and orbs out.)

Mark: I don't know what to say.

Piper: Don't say anything. I made you a promise didn't I? (Piper opens the car door for Mark. Andy sees Piper and walks towards her.) As much as I like you, I have no intention of joining you.

Andy: Talking to yourself, huh?

(Piper quickly closes the car door.)

Piper: Andy, hi. Yeah, um, it's an old habit, I do it all the time.

Andy: My mum uses to call it interesting conversations with an interesting person.

Piper: Yeah? Interesting.

Mark: Very.

Andy: Not that it's not a pleasure but what are you doing here?

Piper: Oh, nothing, you know, just passing by.

Andy: Prue tell you what's going on?

Piper: No. Well, yeah, I mean, sort of. Kind of screwed up, huh?

Andy: Any idea what I should do?

Mark: Oh, that Andy.

Piper: Yeah... I mean, yeah, um, hmm, just give her some space, let her work it through.

Andy: Yeah, okay. (He hugs her.) Thanks. Take care.

Piper: You too. (He walks away. Piper turns to Mark.) What?

Mark: You're a really sweet person, you know that? No, I mean that. I wanna take you somewhere. Something I wanna do for you.

Scene: Hotel. Phoebe's waiting by the elevators. Mr. Corey walks out of one.

Phoebe: Oh, Mr. Corey.

Mr. Corey: Stay away.

Phoebe: Please, you have got to believe me.

Mr. Corey: You locked me in my room didn't you?

Phoebe: Just for your protection.

Mr. Corey: What do you want? Money? Is that what this is? A shake down?

Phoebe: No, I am trying to save your life for God's sake, listen to me.

Mr. Corey: You're crazy.

Phoebe: If you walk out that door, you're a dead man.

Mr. Corey: (to the doorman) Call security.

Phoebe: Mr. Corey, don't do it! (He walks outside and downstairs just like in Phoebe's premonition.) Watch out! (Phoebe chases after him. He drops his briefcase and a car heads straight for him.) Mr. Corey! (Phoebe runs on the road and pushes him out of the way. The car beeps his horn and drives past them.) That'll be 20. Tip not included.

Scene: Mark's place. Piper and Mark walk inside.

Piper: This is your place? It's beautiful.

Mark: Thanks.

(Piper picks up a book.)

Piper: Camoo. I'm impressed.

Mark: I wish I had a chance to finish it. Of course I can say that about almost everything, I guess.

Piper: (reading from the book) "I love this world is a dead world, and always there comes an hour where on is weary of prisons and all one craves for is a warm face, the warmth and wonder of a loving heart."

Mark: I like that part.

Piper: Me too.

Mark: Listen, if your cop friend comes through, maybe I'll get a chance to ask him - turns out. I want you to reach for something. (He points to a small box sitting on top of a bookshelf. Piper reaches up and takes it off the shelf.) Open it.

(They sit down on the couch and Piper opens the box. She pulls out some letters written in Chinese.)

Piper: What are they?

Mark: My grandfather's recipes. My dad translated them when I was born. They've been serving these in my family's restaurant for decades. They're yours.

Piper: But they belong in your family.

Mark: I want you to have them. For everything you've done for me. I just ask one favor, use them for your sisters surprise birthday party.

Piper: Prue doesn't want a party.

Mark: Birthdays are important. I know, I walked out of my last one and it never occurred to me that I wouldn't get another. She may not know it but she needs to celebrate her birthday, we all do. Don't take it for granted.

Scene: Manor. Prue's room. Prue's flicking through channels on the TV. Phoebe walks in.

Phoebe: Prue, what are you doing?

Prue: Just flicking through channels.

Phoebe: You don't flick, you never flick.

Prue: Well, I flick now. Are you okay? You look...

Phoebe: Awful? I know. I feel fine.

Prue: Did you warn that guy?

Phoebe: I did better than that. I saved that guy. And it was great. I knew doing it would be good for him but I had no idea what a rush it would be for me. I felt so good and not just about myself, but about everything. That even in my own little way I could make a difference. Can you believe it's me saying this?

Prue: What more can I say? It's been a week full of surprises.

Phoebe: Yeah, speaking of surprises; what are you gonna do about Andy?

Prue: I don't know. Andy kept something from me, but the truth is I keep something from him every day. And it's not like I'll ever be able to tell him about our secret, so what's the point?

Phoebe: We're the Charmed Ones, Prue, not the Doomed Ones. We have lives just like everyone else. Call him, go see him, do something. Give to get, that's the secret of life, not our powers.

Cut to downstairs. Piper and Mark walk in the foyer.

Piper: You okay?

Mark: I was just thinking, walking under the stars, what's really up there, what's waiting for me.

Piper: I don't know. Maybe you can give me a hint when you get there.

Mark: I don't want this night to ever end. I'm not ready to say goodbye, Piper.

(She holds her hand near his face.)

Piper: Close your eyes. Pretend you can feel my hand on your skin, that my touch gives you comfort.

Mark: No...

Piper: Just close your eyes.

(They move their lips together as close as they can so it's like they're kissing without touching. They pull apart.)

Mark: Where were you my whole life? (Suddenly, the front door flies open and two of Tony's men run in. They grab Piper and carry her outside.) No! Piper! Somebody help!

(Prue and Phoebe run down the stairs.)

Prue: What's wrong, what happened?

Mark: They took her. Wong's men took Piper.

Phoebe: Do you know where they took her? (He shakes his head.) I'm calling 911.

Prue: No, do it from the car, let's go. And while we're at it, we can call Paige. We've got to find her.

Mark: Even if it takes all night.

(They run outside.)

Scene: Warehouse. Tony, his gang and Piper are there. Piper is tied up in a chair. Tony is loading bullets into his gun.

Tony: The first time I saw you I thought you were a ghost.

Piper: These ropes are really tight, if you could just untie my hands. Why did you kill Mark?

Tony: I needed his identity. (He grabs her hair.) Who else knows I'm alive? I had plans. I had a boat ready to take me to Hong Kong. I had a whole new life and you screwed it all up.

Scene: Police station. Andy sits down at his desk. Someone puts an envelope on his desk.

Andy: Thanks.

(He opens the envelope and pulls out the photo of Tony Wong.)

Cut back to the warehouse. Prue and Phoebe run in. Mark runs down the stairs.

Mark: Quick, they have her upstairs. (Paige orbs in.)

Paige: Sorry I'm late. (One of the men come out with a gun.) Look out!

(Prue uses her power and the guy lands into a pile of boxes.)

Cut to upstairs.

Tony: (to his men) I'll take her. You shoot anyone that comes through that door.

(He unties Piper's hands. Phoebe, Paige and Prue walk up the stairs. Prue uses her power on one of the men. Paige orbs the other one into a wall. Tony shoots at the sisters and Piper freezes the bullet in mid-air.)

Prue: Thanks, sis.

Paige: Yeah.

(Paige and Phoebe untie Piper.)

Mark: How long does this last again?

Piper: Not very.

(Tony unfreezes and the bullet hits a statue.)

Tony: Who are you people?

(Prue uses her power and Tony falls down the stairs. Tony runs outside and the police pull up.)

Andy: Police! Freeze!

(Tony fires his gun and Andy shoots him. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Mark walk out onto the balcony.

Piper: I've never seen anybody killed before.

Prue: Jeremy.

Phoebe: Javna.

Paige: Shapeshifters.

Piper: I mean human.

Prue: Come on, let's get out of here before Andy sees us.

(Tony's spirit floats out of his body. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Mark run down an alley and Tony follows. They stop.)

Mark: Wong.

Tony: But you're dead.

Mark: Yeah, so are you.

(Yama appears on his horse and holding a spear.)

Piper: Mark, I think you should get outta here.

(Mark grabs Tony.)

Mark: Make a wish, you bastard.

(He pushes Tony into Yama's spear. The spear sucks him up. Yama moves closer to Mark. Piper stands in front of Mark.)

Piper: No, you can't take him. He's a good man, he doesn't belong with you.

(Yama hesitates and then disappears.)

Scene: Mark's funeral. Mark is there watching his mother. Prue, Piper, Paige and Phoebe are standing near by.

Minister: We are here to celebrate the joy of Mark's life and the redemption of his spiritual journey.

Mark: (to his mother) All those stories, all those legends you taught me, you saved my soul, mum. You were right. (He walks over to Prue, Piper, Paige and Phoebe.) Take it from me, Prue, don't miss your birthday. Not any of them, they're precious.

Prue: I won't.

Mark: (to Piper) I wished.

Piper: I know, me too.

(He holds his hand close to her face.)

Mark: I'm gonna miss you, Piper.

(A man appears in the distance.)

Phoebe: Who's that man?

Mark: (smiles) My dad. I guess this really is goodbye.

(Mark walks over to his dad and they disappear.)

Piper: (crying) Leave it to me to fall for a dead guy.

Phoebe: It's an improvement.

Paige: At least he wasn't a warlock.

Piper: Yeah.

Scene: Manor. Prue, Piper, Paige and Phoebe walk inside.

Prue: You know what? I've changed my mind. Maybe I should have a party after all.

Phoebe: Are you serious?

Prue: Yeah, why not? I mean, Mark is right.

Piper: Well, Prue, I'm glad you said that 'cause...

(They walk in the living room and there stands a room full of people.)

Everyone: Surprise!

Piper: Did I getcha?

Paige: You got her.

Prue: Yeah, you got me.

Phoebe: And an actual present too. It's paid for. (She hands Prue a present.) I hope you like it.

Prue: I'm speechless.

(They hug. Prue sees Andy standing across the room. They smile at each other.)


	5. Dream Sorcerer

**Disclaimer: Don't own Charmed, in case ne of u r wondering**

1.05: Dream Sorcerer

Scene: Quake. Paige enters. Two guys walk up to her.

Guy 1: Are your parents terrorists? 'Cos baby, you're the bomb.

Guy 2: Jim, Jim, ask her if it hurt when she fell.

Paige: Uh, excuse me?

Guy 2: When you fell from Heaven. Did it hurt. 'Cos I know an angel when I see one.

Paige: Hmm. I'm only half angel. Half witch too. But don't tell my sisters I told you. (She walks over to Prue and Piper, who are sitting at a table.) Oh, I'm so glad you guys are still here. What are you staring at?

Prue: They have been going at if for almost an hour.

(You see a woman and a guy making out.)

Paige: Hello! Oh, I can't even look.

Piper: I know. I hate being single.

Skye: Waitress coming through. Special delivery.

Piper: Hey Skye.

Paige: Hey Skye.

Skye: Hi. (She places a glass of wine in front of Prue.)

Prue: Um, I think there's been some kind of a mistake. I didn't order this.

Skye: I know. You have a secret admirer. He ordered it for you. (She points out the Dream Sorcerer. He's sitting in a wheelchair.)

Piper: Who's that?

Skye: I have no idea. I'm just following the bartender's orders. And, apparently he's been eyeing Prue all night.

Prue: Skye, can you do me a favour? Um, tell him thank you and I'm very flattered. But I'm kind seeing someone else.

Skye: Sure.

Prue: Thanks.

Piper: This is a nice change of an attitude.

Paige: I'll say. Does this mean you're thinking of getting serious with Andy?

Prue: Lately I've been thinking about a lot of things.

Cut to the Dream Sorcerer. Skye walks up to him.

Dream Sorcerer: She didn't want the drink?

Skye: I'm sorry, no. She's flattered, she's just seeing someone else.

Dream Sorcerer: Sure she is. How about you? Maybe you'd like to have a drink with me.

Skye: Oh, um, that's really sweet of you but I'm not allowed to date the customers.

Scene: Skye's apartment. She's asleep. The Dream Sorcerer is there.

Dream Sorcerer: Hello, Skye.

(She wakes up.)

Skye: What the...

Dream Sorcerer: Shh... (He covers her mouth.) You're in my world now, Skye. (Her room turns into her dream. It's all red and there's clouds in the sky. It kind of looks like they're on top of a building roof. She's now wearing an evening dress.) You look beautiful in that dress. I knew you would.

Skye: I don't understand.

Dream Sorcerer: It's your dream, but it's my fantasy.

Skye: Where am I?

Dream Sorcerer: Hehehe. You're dreaming. I'm visiting.

Skye: You're in my dream.

Dream Sorcerer: But I can make it mine.

Skye: You can walk.

Dream Sorcerer: In dreams I can do anything. I can dance in your dreams, I can alter your dreams, (They start dancing.) and I can kill you in your dreams.

Skye: No, please.

Dream Sorcerer: Did you know that if you die in your dreams, you die in real life. (He takes her to the edge of the roof. He makes her look down and you can see that it's a long way down to the bottom.)

Skye: Please don't hurt me!

Dream Sorcerer: Hehehe. Now Skye, you rejected me and now you gotta pay.

Skye: Please, don't do anything!

(He laughs.)

Dream Sorcerer Sweet dreams. (He pushes her off the edge.)

Scene: Skye's apartment. She's lying on her bed in an awkward position. She's dead. Morris and Andy are there.

Morris: What do we got here? Here name is Skye Russell, early twenty's, waitress at Quake.

Andy: Every bone in her body's been crushed.

Morris: The coroner said it's as if she's fallen of a twenty story building.

Andy: But we're in a closed apartment, on the ground floor and the body hasn't been moved.

Scene: Manor. Piper is watching an exercise video and trying to copy what they're doing. Prue is sitting in a chair.

Piper: Uh, I give up. Two weeks and nothing strengthened but my temper.

Prue: Piper, here's the problem. You didn't read the fine print. See. It says right here. Nineteen-ninety-five for the video and twenty grand for the plastic surgeon.

Piper: Yeah. Well it's worked. She's the most desire female in America. What every man wants.

Prue: That woman? Of course men want her. Men are not different from women. We all want what we can't have. Which is why we need to stop thinking about what men want and start thinking about what we want in a man.

(Phoebe walks in. She's eating Froot Loops.)

Phoebe: Tons of fun, lots of heats, and no strings attached. That's what I want.

Piper: I know this may not sound very P.C., but I want romance. Long, slow kisses, late-night talks, candle lights. I love love. I'd take what Prue has in a flat second.

Prue: Hmm, but then you'd have to deal with the family secret, which isn't exactly normal now, is it?

Scene: Police station. Morris and Andy are sitting at their desks.

Andy: Did you see the coroner's report?

Morris: Mmm hmm. Skye Russell died of massive internal hemorrhaging. Her body literally imploded upon itself.

Andy: Ever seen anything like it before?

Morris: On jumpers. Their bodies were usually found on side walks.

Andy: There aren't any signs of external damage consistent with any type of fall. In fact there's not a scratch on her.

Morris: Yeah, well, maybe we were wrong. Maybe the body was moved.

Andy: From where? How? The front door was locked and bolted, each window had bars on it, none of which had been tampered with in any way. Nobody but she was in that apartment last night. It's not a suicide, Morris. And it's sure not death by natural causes which leaves only one thing...

Morris Andy: Murder.

Morris: I hate when we say that.

Scene: Quake. Piper hands a guy his meal.

Piper: Here you go, Mr. Manford. The chicken with rice and vegetables. Just the way you like it. Chicken well done, light oil on the vegetables, and rice steamed dry.

Mr. Manford: Thanks.

Piper: Bon Appetite.

(Phoebe walks up to her.)

Phoebe: Hey, why are you doing that?

Piper: Skye didn't show up for her shift day. So we're short-handed.

Phoebe: Ooh. (They walk in the kitchen.)

Piper: So, what's up?

Phoebe: I, uh, I found this spell. "How To Attract A Lover".

Piper: No, Phoebe. Forget it. We're not casting any spells.

Phoebe: Come on. There must be more to our powers than warlock wasting. I'm ready to have some fun with our magic.

Piper: No. No personal gain, remember?

Phoebe: How is it personal gain, if we're using our powers to bring happiness to another person. And in my case lots and lots of happiness.

Piper: Could you pass me that colander, please?

Phoebe: Yeah. Look, I'm not talking about marriage here. We have our thirties to freak out about that. This...this spell is about having good time.

Piper: I admit it's tempting. The dating scene can be a little frustrating. But bringing men into our life through a spell...correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't that a little bit desperate.

Phoebe: No. How is asking for what you want being desperate? I say it's not. I say it's empowering. Besides, the Book Of Shadows says we could reverse this spell at any time.

Scene: Manor. Kitchen. Piper is cutting up some vegetables. Prue and Paige walk in.

Prue: Piper? Phoebe?

Piper: Prue. You're at home. I thought you had a date with Andy.

Paige: She did, but he had to cancel. What are you doing?

Piper: Hmm...

Phoebe: (from the other room) Piper, I was wrong. The spell calls for cayenne pepper not black pepper. (She walks in the kitchen and sees Prue and Paige.) Ooh. Did I say spell? I...I meant recipe. We are so busted, aren't we?

Paige: You're casting a spell? (She sucks on a lollipop and then takes it out of her mouth.)

Prue: I would say yes. What spell are you casting?

Piper: I realized today that Phoebe may have stumbled onto something. Something that actually makes sense.

Prue: Now I'm worried.

(Paige pops her lollipop back in her mouth.)

Piper: All the spells are in this book for a reason, right? And I think that this spell could be a harmless opportunity for us to test our powers, you know, really get a handle on them. I mean, why else would it say we can reverse it at any time? All I want is someone special in my life and this spell provides that exactly.

Phoebe: I can translate.

Time lapse.

Prue: You have got to be kidding.

Piper: We were hoping you and Paige would join us.

Prue: No. I have got enough complications in my life. You two are on your own.

Paige: Ditto. Plus, I'm already seeing someone.

Piper: Who? Oh wait! (She closes her eyes and hums.) Mmmm...Paige is dating...Glenn?

Paige: Not 'dating', it's more like a... (she takes a lick of her lollipop) trial phase.

Piper: Ahh.

Paige: Anyway, count me out.

Phoebe: You know where to find us.

Prue: Be careful what you wish for.

Scene: Attic. Phoebe and Piper have everything set up on the table to do the spell.

Phoebe: Okay. You want to go first?

Piper: No. You go first.

Phoebe: Okay. (Phoebe snatches a piece of paper off Piper.)

Piper: Hey. That's not fair.

Phoebe: You want a man who is single, smart, endowed?

Piper: Employed.

Phoebe: Oh, sorry, employed. A man who loves sleeping in on Sunday, sunset bike rides (laughs), cuddling by a roaring fire, (laughs) and late-night talks. A man who loves love as much as you do. (laughs) Wow. You're a romantic.

Piper: Yep. Your turn. You want the sexy, silent type that finds you driving through town on the back of a Harley at three o' clock in the morning. A man who appreciates scented candles, body oils, and Italian sheets. (She laughs.)

Phoebe: He's about hunger and lust and danger and even know you know all this, even know you know he'll never meet your friends or share a holiday meal with your family, you still can't stay away. And he recycles.

Piper: He recycles?

Phoebe: Yeah. And I think it goes without saying we both want a man who is well...employed.

Piper: You're seriously twisted. This is the spell we have to say?

Phoebe: Yeah. We're lucky. If we were men looking for women the spell requires putting a piece of honey cake in a sweaty armpit for day.

Piper: Eww. Maybe we can say this.

Phoebe: Okay.

Phoebe Piper"I conjure thee, I conjure thee, I am the queen, you're the bee, as I desire so shall it be. I conjure thee, I conjure thee, I am the queen, you're the bee, as I desire so shall it be.

Phoebe: You think it worked?

Piper: I don't know. The big spells usually require all four of us.

(The phone rings.)

Phoebe: Ooh.

Piper: Ooh. (They run downstairs to the foyer. Prue is on the phone.)

Phoebe: Is it for me? Is it for me?

Prue: (into the phone) This is Prue. Who's this? Um, I'm sorry. Do I know you?

Scene: Quake. The Dream Sorcerer, in a wheelchair, is on a cell phone.

Dream Sorcerer: (into the phone) Yeah. We met at Quake. Well, we didn't actually meet. I sent you a glass of Chardonnay and you sent it back. Still, you know, I was wondering, maybe you'd like to go out sometime.

Scene: Manor. Foyer. Prue is on the phone.

Prue: (into the phone) Uh, oh, look, as I told the waitress I'm just not available. How did you get my number, my name?

(The line goes dead.)

Prue: (into the phone) Hello?

Piper: Who is it?

Prue: That guy from Quake who sent me a drink.

Piper: What did he want?

Prue: He asked me out.

(Phoebe walks over to the door and puts on her coat.)

Prue: Um, hello. Missy May where are you going?

Phoebe: I'm going to Quake see if my spell worked. Want to join me?

Piper: Pass.

Prue: No. Thanks. I'm gonna take a bath.

Scene: Bathroom. Prue's lying in the bath. She closes her eyes and falls asleep. We go into her dream. The Dream Sorcerer is there.

Dream Sorcerer: Hello Prue.

(Prue wakes up.)

Prue: Who the hell...

Dream Sorcerer: Am I and how did I get in? Hmm?

Prue: I don't care just get...

Dream Sorcerer: Out of the bathroom?

Prue: Piper, help me!

Dream Sorcerer: Scream all you want. No one can help you.

Prue: How did you know...

Dream Sorcerer: What are you thinking and know what you're going to say?

Prue: Yes.

Dream Sorcerer: I'm in your conscious. I know your every thought and desire.

Prue: Who are you?

Dream Sorcerer: I'm the man of your dreams.

Prue: You're not real. You don't exist.

Dream Sorcerer: That's what your mother used to say, isn't it? Every night, before you went to sleep?

Prue: You're not real. You don't exist.

Dream Sorcerer: As she tucked you in? She'd say if you saw any monsters to tell yourself they weren't real.

Prue: You're not real. You don't exist.

Dream Sorcerer: They didn't exist?

Prue: I can't move. Why can't I move?

Dream Sorcerer: Ha ha ha. Because I'm going to love you to death. (The dream sorcerer gets a sponge and rubs it on her back so hard it makes her bleed. He pushes her head under the water. Piper knocks the door and Prue wakes up.)

Piper: Prue, are you okay?

Prue: Uh, yeah.

Piper: You were yelling.

Prue: Yeah. I had a...I had a really bad thing.

Piper: A thing?

Prue: Yeah. Uh, I'm okay now. I promise. Just go back to bed. (Piper leaves. Prue gets out of the bath.) Ow. (She looks at her back and sees scratch marks from the sponge.) Oh, my God.

Scene: Manor. Kitchen. Prue and Piper are there.

Prue: Do you remember what mom used to say about nightmares?

Piper: She said if we saw any monsters to tell them to go away that they didn't exist. Always worked, too.

Prue: Yeah, well, not this time. He knew about mom. He knew what she told us and how did he know that? And what about the marks on my back. Piper, they were there and now they've disappeared. I don't know how and I don't know why but they were definitely there.

Piper: How many hours did you work this week? Sixty, seventy? And now what are doing today, on a Saturday, no less?

Prue: Yeah, well, the auctions starts on Monday and the shipment arrives three days late. And you're changing the subject. You don't believe me.

Piper: No. I believe you think you saw marks on your back. But I'm watching you down your third cup of coffee and we're talking about a nightmare you had while you asleep in the tub. So isn't it possible that exhaustion made you see those marks and not some dream guy?

Prue: No. He was in my dream and it was real.

Piper: So why didn't you use your powers to help you out? You know, move him away.

Prue: I don't know.

(A handsome guy enters wearing no shirt.)

Hans: Morning.

Prue: Uh, excuse me but who are you?

Piper: Who cares..

(Hans gets a bottle of milk out of the fridge and drinks it all. Phoebe comes in.)

Phoebe: Hans, I found your t... (She sees Piper and Prue.) shirt.

Hans: Was it in the hammock or...

Phoebe: It doesn't matter.

Hans: Thanks.

Phoebe: Sure.

Piper: (whispering) Hammock?

Hans: I got to run.

(Paige walks in, sucking on a new lollipop, and she's in her P.J.'s. She pulls the lollipop out of her mouth and rubs her eyes. Her hair is a mess too.)

Paige: (groggily) Morning gu... (She sees Hans.) Whoa! Who are you?

Phoebe: Paige, Hans, Hans my younger sister, Paige.

(Hans smiles at Paige.)

Hans: (to Paige) Hi. (to Phoebe) I really have to go.

Phoebe: Okay. (They kiss.)

Hans: I'll meet you later for lunch.

Phoebe: Okay.

Hans: Oops. I almost forgot. (Hans puts the empty bottle in the recycling bin. He leaves.)

Phoebe: Don't worry. We had safe sex. A lot of safe sex.

Piper: Eww.

Paige: Phoebe!

(Prue laughs.)

Scene: Quake. Phoebe and Piper are there.

Phoebe: I'm telling you, Piper. The spell worked.

Piper: Shh. A little louder, Phoebes. I don't think Oakland heard.

Phoebe: Well, it did. Get this. Hans doesn't go to bars. He's never been to Quake but last night he's on his away back from his acting classes. (Piper laughs.) When... Bam! Flat tire on his motorcycle right across the street from Quake. So he comes in to use the pay phone and who should he bump into but me, exiting the ladies' room.

Piper: Phoebe, you threw his clothes all over the house. That's not a spell working, that's hormones.

Phoebe: No, that's not like that. I really like Hans. He's really cool. And he likes me too. (Phoebe sees Hans, she runs over to him, they hug and he spins her around. Piper takes a plate of food over to a man sitting at a table.)

Piper: Mr. Manford, here you go. Chicken, rice, and veggies. Just the way you like it.

Mr. Manford: Thank you. And please call me Jack. Has anybody ever told you how truly beautiful you are?

(Piper laughs.)

Piper: Have you been drinking?

(He laughs.)

Jack: A sense of humor. I love that. (She turns to leave.) Wait, Piper, don't go. I don't know why but I've got to get to know you. Have dinner with me.

Piper: Can you hang on a second?

Jack: (whispering) Yeah.

Piper: (whispering) Okay. (Piper walks over to the phone near the bar. A guy stands behind her.)

Piper: (into the phone) Prue Halliwell, please. It's her sister, Piper.

Guy: You know, you shouldn't have dinner with that guy.

Piper: Why not?

Guy: Because you should fly to Paris with me.

Piper: (on the phone) Tell her it's an emergency.

Cut to Bucklands. Prue's office. She's talking to Piper on the phone.

Prue: (into the phone) So you're not actually thinking of going out with this Jack guy, are you?

(Rex enters Prue's office carrying a box.)

Rex: Have you finished the, uh, Cromwell miniatures yet?

Prue: Rex...

Prue: (into the phone) Hang on a second. (to Rex) No, I'm still cataloging the Rembrandt sketches.

Rex: Oh, well, uh, set them aside. The, uh, letters of Ernest Hemingway are now first on the block.

(Delivery guys bring in lots more boxes of stuff.)

Prue: (into the phone) I don't believe it. I'm going to be here all night. Piper, let me call you back. (She hangs up.)

Scene: Manor. Foyer. Phoebe and Piper are there. Phoebe's tying up her shoes.

Piper: Jack stayed through the entire lunch shift. Talked my ear off, had me laughing at all his stories and somehow convinced me to have coffee with him.

Phoebe: Hans and I are going dancing at Rave. You and Jack should come join us.

Piper: Well, if our dinner date last as long as our coffee break, we wouldn't make it there till closing

Phoebe: Maybe we could all meet back at the house later. (Phoebe grabs her coat.) This has worked out so great, hasn't it?

Piper: Yeah.

(Phoebe laughs and leaves with a smile on her face.)

Piper: Great.

Scene: Dream lab. Morris, Andy, and a lab technician are there.

Morris: So this is a dream lab? They actually pay people to sleep?

Lab Technician: If you wait here, I'll tell Mr. Berman that you would like to speak with him. (He walks away.)

Andy: Thank you.

Morris: Look, just because Berman dated the first victim...

Andy: Julie Garikson.

Morris: Doesn't make him a killer.

Andy: But it's a great place to start. It's our only place to start. (They walk in a room.)

Morris: What do you know about this place anyway?

Andy: It's a privately funded research facility and Julie Garikson worked here too. She and Berman teamed together on some kind of experimental project.

(Berman arrives outside the room in his wheelchair.)

Berman: Hello, Inspectors, how may I help you?

(They walk back outside.)

Morris: You Whitaker Berman?

Berman: Yes. What's this about?

Morris: We're conducting an investigation and would like to ask you a few questions.

Berman: Regarding?

Andy: Do you know this woman? (Andy hands him a photograph.)

Berman: That's Julie Derikson. She was my girlfriend. I was heartbroken when she... Forgive me, it's just very hard. I still miss her.

Andy: Another woman died just like her the other night. A waitress. Crushed to death in her sleep.

Berman: Oh, you're kidding?

Morris: No.

Berman: That's-that's awful.

Andy: Mr. Berman, can you tell us your whereabouts night before last.

Berman: I was here in the lab asleep. I left in the morning.

Morris: Any witnesses who can confirm that?

Berman: A nights worth of day, two scientists and a lab technician. Shall I have them paged?

Morris: No, that's okay Mr. Berman. Sorry we disturbed you. Thank you for your time.

Scene: Quake. Piper's having dinner with Jack.

Piper: What else can I tell you? Um, when I get stressed, I get hives... in very strange places. Which is nothing compared to what happens when I panic, believe me.

Jack: Your honesty is so refreshing.

Piper: Ah, well, it helps keep my ulcer under control

Jack: It's the nineties. I mean, is there anyone who doesn't have one?

Piper: Would you like to see my tattoo?

Jack: Would you like to see mine?

Piper: Uh, is there nothing I can say to turn you off?

Jack: There really isn't. Which is kind of strange, actually.

Piper: Not really. Jack, you're under a...

(Jack kisses Piper.)

Piper: Spell. (Piper sees a guy sitting behind Jack smiling and giving her the eye, then she sees another guy standing near by holding a glass of wine and winking at her. She laughs nervously. She looks behind her and another guy is sitting at a table holding a white rose.)

Guy with rose: Hey, there.

(She turns back around to face Jack and lets out a freaked out laugh.)

Scene: Dream Lab. Lab technicians are helping Mr. Berman aka The Dream Sorcerer into a chair.

Berman: Give me thirty cc's of Vandereen.

Technician: Thirty cc's? That's twice...

Berman: I'll be in rem sleep quicker and longer. Set the dream inducement system, the level twelve.

Technician: We haven't got the results back from level eight.

Berman: This is my dream. My experiment. Set the machine and give me the shot.

Scene: Bucklands. Prue's office. Prue has fallen asleep at her desk. The Dream Sorcerer is in her dreams.

Dream Sorcerer: Hello Prue. We meet again. (Prue wakes up. She grabs a letter opener off her desk.) All that work. All those hours. You fell asleep at your desk.

Prue: Someone help!

(The walls of the office turn into blue and red clouds.)

Dream Sorcerer: What do you hide from at work? Is it the pain of your past or the uncertainty of your future?

(Prue tries to get out of her chair but she's stuck.)

Prue: I don't hide from anything.

Dream Sorcerer: You can't move out of the chair, can you? (He spins her around.) Don't you want to know why? Because I don't want you to. You're powerless, Prue.

Prue: Go to hell.

Dream Sorcerer: I, on the other hand, am the all powerful. If you don't want to talk to me, that's fine. There's always Piper, Phoebe, Paige, or any number of young, single women out there. It's an endless pool for the Dream Sorcerer.

Prue: No, wait. I'll stay.

Dream Sorcerer: It's too late. You're falling asleep.

Prue: No. I'm fine. I'm awake.

Dream Sorcerer: Shall I sing you a lullaby?

Prue: I don't think so. (Prue kicks him and stabs his hand with the letter opener. He yells in pain.)

Dream Sorcerer: Good night, Prue. (He grabs the chair and gets ready to push her over the edge. You hear a phone ring. Prue's back in her office. She wakes up and answers the phone.)

Prue: (into the phone) Hello? (pause) Yeah, um, can I call you back? (She spins around on her chair and faces the wall.) It is now. Thanks, Andy. Thanks for calling. (Prue smiles.) Okay, bye. (She hangs up. Rex touches Prue on her shoulder, she gets a fright, spins back around and nearly stabs Rex with the letter opener.)

Rex: Bloody hell.

(Prue notices blood on the tip of the letter opener.)

Scene: Police station. Andy and Morris are there.

Morris: The man is in a wheelchair. He's got no motive and he's got an alibi. So tell me again why you think Berman is our suspect.

Andy: Dream leaping.

Morris: Dream leaping?

Andy: That's what Berman's researching at the lab. Dream leaping. The ability to project himself into someone else's dreams.

Morris: Into women's dreams and killing them? Now who's dreaming.

Andy: Not just any women. Women who reject him. Just like Julie Derikson did. She broke up with him when they were driving somewhere. He got into an accident. That's why he's paralyzed. It's on there in the police report. (Andy stands up and gets his coat.) The day after he went back to work at the lab, Julie Derikson died suspiciously. Six months later, two more women died in their sleep. Crushed to death. Coincidence? You tell me.

Morris: Love to. Can't. Let's go.

Scene: Manor. The front door opens and Phoebe walks in.

Phoebe: (calling out) I'm home! (She walks down the foyer and notices bunches of flowers everywhere. She sees an open box of chocolates and takes one. She walks in the kitchen. More flowers are in here too. Piper's sitting at the table drinking coffee.)

Piper: You're home early.

Phoebe: Yeah. So are you. What's with all the flowers. You and Jack fighting already?

Piper: I wish. The flowers were all waiting on the doorstep when I returned. They're from men I barely know and men I've never met. All the flowers in here are for you.

(Phoebe sits down.)

Phoebe: Oh, well. I know they're not from Hans.

Piper: What happened?

Phoebe: He wouldn't leave me alone all night. He kept touching me. And practically every guy in the bar was hitting on me. Finally I couldn't take it anymore. I ditched Hans and left him at the club. So, how was your date?

Piper: Perfect. Everything was perfect. Even my faults were perfect.

Phoebe: And this is a bad thing?

Piper: It wasn't real. Everything he said, everything he felt, it was because of the spell, not because of me.

Phoebe: Piper, you don't know that. Maybe he meant every word. Maybe if it wasn't for the spell he would've never had a chance to feel those things. Let alone say them.

Piper: No, Phoebe. Love is a magic between two people that cannot be explained and cannot be conjured. What we did, it's just... it's not right.

(Kit jumps on the table.)

Phoebe: Hmm. Ever our poor cat's in hell. (You see cats outside trying to get in the window.) Go away horny tom cats.

Piper: Let's reverse the spell.

(Phoebe nods. The phone rings. Piper gets up and answers it.)

Piper: (into the phone) Hello? Prue, where are you?

Scene: Buckland's. Prue's office. Prue is talking on the phone.

Prue: I'm, um, still ate the office. Look, I fell asleep and that man from my dream, he tried to kill me again. (pause) Yeah. I don't understand why. All I know is I'm only safe if I stay awake. If I fall asleep, I'm dead. (pause) No. I don't want to stay here another minute. Look, I want you to look in the Book Of Shadows and see if you can find anything on this guy. He calls himself a Dream Sorcerer, ok?

Cut to the attic. Phoebe's looking through the Book Of Shadows.

Piper: Nothing?

Phoebe: Nada.

Piper: There's got to be something.

(Paige walks in, sucking on a new lollipop.)

Paige: Something of what?

Piper: We're looking for a demon, a 'Dream Sorcerer' who keeps attacking Prue in her dreams. We can't find him in the book. (Piper eyes the new lollipop.) When did the lollipop phase start?

Paige: Years ago. But it seems to of come back during my trail phase with Glenn.

Phoebe: Come to think of it, she started her lollipop thing when she started dating Glenn in High School.

(Piper shrugged.)

Piper: You should give it up, you'll rot your teeth away.

(Phoebe sighs and slams the Book Of Shadows shut.)

Piper: Hey! Be careful, family heirloom there!

Phoebe: I'm telling you. There's no Dream Sorcerer stuff anywhere.

Piper: That's impossible. The Book of Shadows has never let us down.

Paige: Well, maybe he's not a demon. Maybe he's a mortal. (She takes another lick of the lollipop.)

Piper: Then he's got one hell of a power.

Phoebe: You're not kidding.

Paige: Demon, mortal, there's got to be some way to stop him.

(The phone rings.)

Piper: It's got to be Prue.

Phoebe: Wait. What are you going to tell her? That we can't help her? That she can never go to sleep? (They run downstairs.)

Cut to Prue. She's in her car driving along. She's got her phone up to her ear.

Prue: Come on, answer the phone.

Cut back to the manor. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige are running down the stairs. Piper answers the phone.

Piper: Hello?

Prue: Hey, did you, um, find anything?

Piper: No, we didn't but don't worry. You're not in this alone. Phoebe, Paige, and I will help you.

Prue: How can you help me when we don't even know what he is?

Piper: The most important thing right now is for you get home safely.

Cut back to Prue. She's driving, with the phone to her ear.

Prue: Yeah. Ok, um, look. Just keep talking. Don't let me fall asleep.

Cut back to the manor. Piper is talking on the phone.

Piper: (to Phoebe) She sounds exhausted.

(Phoebe takes the phone.)

Phoebe: Okay, Prue. Blast the air conditioning, crank the stereo, and roll down the windows. Wait, don't crank the stereo. (to Piper) What's that song we always used to sing when we were little?

Paige: The road trip song?

Phoebe: Yeah. Let's sing that. (into the phone) Did you hear that, Prue?

Cut back to Prue. She is still driving, with the phone at her ear.

Prue: Yeah, okay.

Cut back to the manor. Phoebe is talking on the phone.

Phoebe: Okay, don't worry. Everything's going to be fine. Nothing is going to happen.

(Hans knocks on the door. He sounds angry.)

Hans: (from outside of the door) Phoebe!

Phoebe: Hans?

Hans: (from outside of the door) Let me in. I have to see you.

Pheobe: Go away. (Hans breaks open the door.) Are you crazy? What are you doing? (Phoebe hands the phone to Paige.)

Hans: You left me. How could you leave me?

Phoebe: Hans, please.

Hans: Ever since I met you I can't do anything. Eat, drink, sleep. All I can do is think about you.

Cut to Prue. She's nearly asleep.

Prue: Piper, Phoebe, Paige?

(The Dream Sorcerer appears in her dream.)

Dream Sorcerer: Time is now, Prue. We're almost there.

(Prue wakes up.)

Prue: Piper, Phoebe, Paige, where are you?

Cut back to the manor. Piper and Phoebe stand on the stairs. Paige is at the top of the stairs with the phone.

Hans: What have you done to me?

(Hans picks up a vase of flowers and throws it at them. Piper freezes him and the vase before it can hit them.)

Piper: Are you okay?

Phoebe: I'm fine. (Phoebe remembers Prue.) Prue!

Paige: It's okay, I have the phone! (into the phone) Prue? Prue, are you there?

Cut back to Prue. She's falling asleep again. She drops the phone.

Cut back to the manor.

Paige: Prue! Prue! She's not there!

Cut back to Prue. She's asleep. The Dream Sorcerer appears.

Dream Sorcerer: Say good night, Prue.

(You see her heading for a pole. He starts laughing.)

Cut back to the manor.

Paige: She's not answering.

Cut back to Prue. She has ran into the pole. The front of her car is totally smashed. Prue has her head resting on the steering wheel.

Prue: (whispering) I can't fall asleep. I can't fall asleep.

Scene: Hospital. Prue's on a stretcher. The doctor's are pushing her down the corridor. A nurse runs up to her.

Doctor: (to the paramedic) What have you got?

Paramedic: I've got a twenty-seven year old female, one on one carved into a utility pole. BPA over fourty-four point ten. Unconscious at the scene.

Doctor: Pupil's are responsive. Miss Halliwell, hang in there.

Prue: (whispering) Must stay awake, must stay awake.

(The doctor runs into a room and gives orders to a male nurse. They push Prue in the room.)

Doctor: Ready, one, two, three. (They lift her on the bed and hook her up to the machines.)

Doctor 2: A thirty-five pulse and falling.

Doctor: That can't be. Give me five hundred. Stay with us, Miss Halliwell. Damn, she's unconscious.

(The room turns into her dream. She's still lying on the bed.)

Prue: How did I get here? I'm not...

Dream Sorcerer: Asleep? Actually you're unconscious. You fell asleep at the wheel. Hit a pole. Terrible terrible thing. Speaking of pain, you really hurt me last night.

(Prue tries call from her cell phone)

Dream Sorcerer: And not just my feelings.

Prue: Suffer. (Prue starts dialing her phone.)

Dream Sorcerer: We're definitely out of range. (He picks up a glass of wine.) A little wine with your death?

Cut to the dream lab. Andy and Morris are there.

Technician: Mr. Berman insists that he's not to be disturbed during his experiments.

Andy: I don't care. We want to talk to him. Just wake him up.

Technician: It's not gonna be easy. He's highly sedated.

Andy: Just get to work.

(The technician walks in the room.)

Morris: I hope you're right about this.

Andy: I know I am. Question now is if Berman is gonna kill again. But who?

Cut back to Prue's dream. Prue's wearing a really nice black evening dress.

Dream Sorcerer: Do you like the dress?

Prue: I've worn better.

Dream Sorcerer: Hmm, yeah.

(The Dream Sorcerer picks up Prue off the bed.)

Cut to the hospital. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige walk up to reception.

Piper: Excuse me.

Doctor 2: May I help you?

Paige: You called us a little while ago. Ah, our sister is here. Prue Halliwell.

(He looks at some files.)

Doctor 2: Oh, your sister's still in trauma one.

Paige: Is she okay?

Doctor 2: Well, if you go down to the waiting room, a doctor will be right with you.

Piper: Okay, thank you. (They pretend to walk to the waiting room but when no one is looking they run down to trauma one.)

Cut back to the Dream Lab. Andy's knocking on the glass.

Andy: Mr. Berman! Mr. Berman, wake up! (to the technician) I don't care what it takes, just wake him up. (Andy continues to bang on the glass.) Mr. Berman, wake up!

Cut to Prue's dream. You hear Andy's voice.

Andy's voice: Wake up, Mr. Berman!

Prue: Andy?

Cut to Prue in the hospital. Phoebe and Piper are there.

Piper: We're here, Prue, right beside you.

Paige: Prue? Hey, we're all here for you. Come on, you can make it!

Phoebe: Can you hear us?

Cut back to Prue's dream.

Piper's voice: Prue?

Prue: Piper. Phoebe. Paige.

Phoebe's Voice: Prue?

Dream Sorcerer: They can't help you. You're mine, now.

Cut to the hospital.

Phoebe: I'm scared.

Piper: I know. Me too.

Paige: What do we do?

Piper: We don't let her give up.

Piper: Prue, listen to me. You've got to fight with this guy.

Paige: Don't leave us.

Piper: You can do it.

Phoebe: We need you.

Paige: Use your power, Prue.

Phoebe: Come back to us.

Cut to Prue's dream.

Paige's Voice: Use your power.

Phoebe's Voice: You can do it, Prue.

Prue: Where are you?

Dream Sorcerer: You're powerless.

Paige's Voice: Prue, you can do it. Use your power against him. Prue?

(The Dream Sorcerer carries her over to the edge of the building.)

Dream Sorcerer: Shall I say good night, hmm?

Prue: No, let me. Good night. (She uses her power and he flies over the edge of the building.)

Cut to the Dream Lab. The Dream Sorcerer is yelling in his sleep. He stops and he dies.

Andy: I don't believe it. He's dead.

Cut back to the hospital. Prue wakes up.

Piper: Prue?

Paige: Are you okay?

Prue: Yeah, I'm okay.

Phoebe: What about the...

Prue: He's gone.

Scene: Hospital. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige are carrying bunches and bunches of flowers into Prue's room.

Paige: Knock, knock.

Prue: Please, tell me you guys are here to pick me up.

Piper: Hi. No, Dr. Black said one more day. Just to be sure.

Phoebe: Yeah, and you know, it wouldn't kill you to get some rest. (She realizes what she just said and covers her mouth.)

Prue: Phoebe, it's okay. Thanks for the flowers.

Piper: Yeah.

(Phoebe laughs.)

Prue: What's going on?

Phoebe: Oh, long story, not very interesting.

Prue: Does this have anything to do with your lust spell?

Phoebe: Mmm hmm. But don't worry.

Piper: We reversed the spell last night.

Phoebe: Piper called Jack.

Prue Paige: The guy that you had dinner with?

Piper: And he didn't remember anything. And Phoebe called Hans...

Phoebe: And he didn't remember anything.

Piper: So, don't worry. Everything is back to normal.

Prue: Good.

(Andy walks in carrying a red rose and some take-away.)

Andy: Afternoon, ladies. Surprise.

Prue: Yes. It is.

(Prue looks at Phoebe.)

Phoebe: What are you looking at me for? I didn't tell him.

(Prue glances at Paige. Paige shakes her head. Prue then looks at Piper.)

Piper: Guilty. Come on, let's go.

Phoebe: Okay, bye.

Piper: Um, we'll see you later tonight.

(Paige winks at Prue before she leaves.)

Paige: Have fun...

Phoebe: And by the way, we're raiding your closet. (They leave.)

Andy: Brought your favorite. (He hands Prue the take-away bag and she looks in it.)

Prue: Oh, cheeseburgers and fries.

Andy: Glad to see every bone in your body's not broken.

Prue: What?

Andy: The car accident. Never mind.

(Andy gives Prue the rose.)


	6. Wedding From Hell

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed. **

**A/n: Sry for the wait, everybody! I've been busy with my other stories. Thanx too: **

**Powerof4: I tried my hardest to put more of her in there. **

**MupKa: k, I will!'**

**El Chacal: thanx. **

Scene: Outside the Spencer's house. Allison is there. Elliot walks up to her holding a rose.

Elliot: Mrs. Allison Spencer I presume.

(She takes the rose off of him and smells it.)

Allison: You mean Mrs. Allison Michaels Spencer don't you?

Elliot: You wanna be alone?

Allison: No.

Elliot: You're not getting cold feet are you?

Allison: No, Elliot, I am definitely not getting cold feet. I love you, you know that.

Elliot: But...

Allison: I don't know, it's just so overwhelming. I mean, after all these years of dreaming about us getting married, I just, I don't want anything bad to happen, that's all.

Elliot: I've got an idea. Let's elope.

Allison: Yeah, right, like your mum would really allow that.

(They kiss.)

Grace: Elliot?

Allison: Speak of the devil.

(Grace walks up to them.)

Elliot: Hi mum.

Grace: I have been looking all over for you. Did you get the marriage certificate yet?

Elliot: Not yet.

Grace: Well, you have to. The wedding won't be legal without it.

Allison: We're going to City Hall tomorrow before the rehearsal dinner.

Grace: But why not go today?

Elliot: Mum, relax will you. Why are you so bent about this?

(Allison sees Jade standing near by.)

Allison: Who's that?

Grace: Oh, no.

Elliot: Who is it?

Grace: Someone I haven't seen for a long time. (Mrs. Spencer walks over to Jade.) What are you doing here?

Jade: What's the matter? Forget about our little pact?

Grace: No, Jade, but I was hoping that you did. My God, you haven't aged in twenty years.

Jade: You could've asked for eternal youth, Grace, instead of wealth, power, all this. You've had a good life haven't you?

(Kirsten walks up to them.)

Kirsten: Where to?

Jade: Oh, have the butler show you to our rooms. Tell him Mrs. Spencer was expecting us.

(Kirsten leaves.)

Grace: You can't just move in here. People will be suspicious. What will I say?

Jade: Say the truth. Say your son's had a change of heart. That was our deal remember? Don't worry, Elliot won't even know what you did until it's over.

(Jade uses her power and Elliot collapses on the ground.)

Allison: Elliot! Elliot! (Allison starts screaming.) Help me! No!

Scene: One week later at the Manor. Prue knocks on the bathroom door.

Prue: Piper, are you still in there?

Cut in the bathroom. Piper's in there holding up a pregnancy test.

Piper: I'm almost done.

Prue: Define almost.

Piper: Just give me another minute... or two.

Prue: You're positive?

Piper: (whispering) I hope not.

(Paige walks up)

Paige: What's going on?

Prue: Piper won't let me use the bathroom.

Paige: Well, we're going to have to fight over it, because I need to use it too.

Prue: Piper, I cannot be late today.

Piper: (whispering) I know the feeling.

Paige: Neither can I. Mr. Cowan has threatened to fire me if I'm not there on time.

Prue: My first biannual auction starts tomorrow and...

Prue/ Piper/Paige: I want to do a good job.

Paige: Yes, we know.

Prue: So, can you hurry?

Piper: Just use the bathroom downstairs.

Prue: All my stuff is up here.

Piper: Well, borrow mine. It's all down there.

Prue: But then... never mind.

(Prue leaves and Phoebe walks up to the bathroom.)

Phoebe: What's up?

Paige: Piper won't come out of the bathroom.

(Piper throws the pregnancy test box in the bin and opens the door.)

Piper: Okay, I'm out. Happy?

Phoebe: Am I in for a cold shower? Yes or no?

Piper: At certain times in our life, a cold shower is probably a good thing.

Phoebe: Not three mornings in a row, it's not. (Paige starts to walk into the bathroom, but Phoebe holds her back.) Piper, could you please escort Ms. Bratty Little Sister to the downstairs bathroom?

(Piper leaves with Paige and Phoebe walks in the bathroom. She starts brushing her teeth and notices the box in the bin. She picks it up and has a premonition of a demon being born.)

Scene: Manor. Kitchen. Piper's there cooking some food. She gets a tray of hor's d'ouevres out of the oven. Prue and Paige walk in. The phone rings and Piper answers it.

Piper: Hello? (listens) Okay, thanks. Bye.

(She hangs up.)

Prue: The three of us definitely need to figure out some kind of a morning schedule.

Paige: Definitely.

Piper: I think I'm gonna be sick.

Paige: In the upstairs or downstairs bathroom?

Piper: Maybe Phoebe can help me cater the Elliot Spencer wedding tomorrow.

Prue: Shouldn't you check with the chef who hired you first?

Prue: That would be Chef Moore.

Prue: Ah.

Piper: Who is on his way to France and since technically the contract is with Quake, he is off hook and I'm on the line. Now I have to tell one of the most richest families in the city that the chef they hired can't do their wedding. They're stuck with me and I hope they go for it.

Prue: Bright side? Who else can they hire in twenty-four hours?

Paige: Piper, it's not the end of the world.

(Phoebe walks in.)

Phoebe: What's not the end of the world?

Prue: Piper's problem.

Phoebe: Oh, you know too?

Paige: She just told us.

Piper: (to Phoebe) How do you know?

Phoebe: Oh, I...

Prue: Piper can definitely handle this. Frankly, I don't even think anyone will notice.

Piper: (to Phoebe) I thought maybe you could help me.

Phoebe: Me? What can I do?

Piper: Pick up some supplies. Tie some bows. Offer moral support if I panic and freeze anything. Ten bucks an hour.

Prue: Ooh, I'd take it. Good luck with the wedding.

Paige: Yeah, have fun.

(Prue and Paige leave.)

Piper: So, will you do it?

Phoebe: Yeah, sure.

Piper: Okay. Here's a list of supplies I need. I'll go to the Spencer Estate and you can meet me there at 1:00.

Phoebe: You and Prue and Paige were really just talking about a wedding?

Piper: Yeah, what did you think we were talking about?

Phoebe: Jeremy and his aftermath. You know, you slept with him.

Piper: Don't ever mention that warlock's name again. It is over. He's in demon hell. End of story. Wedding yes, warlocks no. Am I clear? Good, because there is nothing in me that wants anything to do with Jeremy ever again.

(Piper walks out of the room and Phoebe picks up an hor's d'ouevres.)

Piper: (from other room) Don't touch those.

(Phoebe puts it back.)

Scene: Outside the Spencer's house. Piper drives in the driveway and stops beside an intercom.

Man's Voice: Yes, may I help you?

Piper: Uh, my name is Piper Halliwell, I'm the caterer.

Man's Voice: I have Chef Moore listed as the caterer.

Piper: Yeah, there's been changed.

Man's Voice: Sorry ma'am.

Piper: I've got ice sculptures melting over wedding cake. I've got to get in now.

Man's Voice: Someone will be with you in a moment.

(The gates open and two security guards walk down the driveway. A priest appears at Piper's window.)

Priest: Please, I have to get in into the compound. This is a matter of utmost importance. I must get in.

(The security guards grab the priest.)

Security Guard: Father Trask. We've been expecting you.

Piper: Hey, easy on the padre, buddy.

Security Guard: Go right ahead in, ma'am.

Priest: She is the bearer of the demon child. Beware Hecate.

Piper: (to herself) Hecate? Okay.

(She drives in.)

Scene: Bucklands. Rex's office. Prue and Hannah are there looking at some items.

Prue: It's a Lassa warrior fertility goddess. Very rare and very powerful. The tribe believed that its mere presence would help a woman conceive.

Hannah: Hmm. You take it. My biological clock's not the one that's ticking.

(Rex walks in.)

Rex: Prue, your, um, sister's here to see you. She's waiting in your office.

Prue: Which sister?

Rex: The one who upon seeing your office, said "Damn, I should go back to college."

Prue: Phoebe. Well, for once her timing's good. The fertility icon has been catalogued.

Rex: I'm sorry. It's, uh, no longer available. (Prue leaves.) Hannah. That was very careless of you. You should know for whom we acquired this.

Hannah: Look, her sister's catering the wedding. Prue won't even be there.

Cut to Prue's office. Phoebe's sitting at Prue's desk talking on the phone. Prue walks in.

Phoebe: Oh, gotta go. (She hangs up.) This place rocks. No wonder you never want to come home.

Prue: Get out of my chair.

(Phoebe stands up and picks up a notepad.)

Phoebe: I love too that you found time to scribble a morning shower schedule for we Halliwell sisters. I noticed that I'm the last.

Prue: What are you doing here? I thought that you were helping Piper with the wedding.

Phoebe: I am but I need to talk to you.

Prue: You've got, uh, five minutes. Go.

Phoebe: Okay, uh, I had a vision this morning and in this vision a thing was being born, so I started to think back, oh, six, eight weeks ago...

Prue: Oh my God, you're pregnant.

Phoebe: What?

Prue: That's why you came back from New York, isn't it?

Phoebe: No. But I shouldn't be surprised that you would think that. After all, I am the irresponsible sister, the black sheep who always screws up, the dark cloud over the Halliwell household.

Prue: Phoebe...

Phoebe: Okay, I'm not pregnant.

Prue: But then why...

Phoebe: Excuse me. I think I still have two more minutes. FYI, you have another sister who has had sex. Remember Jeremy? The guy who blew up in the attic? The warlock boyfriend? Think about it, Prue. Because it wasn't me in that vision having the demon child. It was Piper. So, if you won't believe me, you can believe my power.

Scene: Outside the Spencer's house. Allison is there. Grace storms up to her.

Grace: You have to stop calling here, Allison. Do you understand?

Allison: Do I understand? Are you kidding me? What the hell's going on? Why won't Elliot return any of my calls?

Grace: I can't explain right now.

Allison: You better damn well explain because I am not leaving here until you do. I have called the police, the sheriff, nobody will listen to me, nobody believes me.

Grace: I know how hard this must be...

Allison: Who is this Jade?

Grace: She's an old acquaintance of the family.

Allison: I don't believe that. Elliot would've told me about her.

Grace: There are many things about our family that you will never understand.

Allison: Then let Elliot explain it to me. If he's gonna marry somebody else I wanna hear it from him.

Grace: It is over Allison, that is all you need to know. Elliot doesn't love you anymore.

Allison: How can you say that?

Grace: I'm sorry. He's going to marry Jade D'Mon. Please don't ever call here again.

(She walks off.)

Scene: The Spencer's house. Kitchen. Piper's there.

Piper: (to a cook) Keep that at a simmer, not a boil.

(Piper walks over to the table and buries her face in her hands. Phoebe walks in carrying two bags of groceries.)

Phoebe: Hey, sis.

Piper: Finally. Did you get everything?

Phoebe: Most of it.

Piper (to a cook) No, wait. I've got buns in the oven.

Phoebe: (to herself) You're not kidding.

Piper: Phoebe, I expected you over an hour ago. Where have you been?

Phoebe: I went to see Prue.

Piper: At the Auction House? That's all the way down... what you were doing there?

Phoebe: Adding more bricks to the wall between us.

(The butler walks in.)

Butler: Mrs. Spencer and Miss D'Mon will see you now.

Piper: Miss D'Mon?

Butler: The bride... Jade D'Mon.

Piper: But I thought the bride's name was Allison...

Butler: Does not like to be kept waiting.

Piper, Phoebe: (whispering) Okay.

Cut to a room. Jade, Grace and a dress maker is there. Jade is wearing the wedding dress and the dress maker is pinning the bottom of it.

Grace: Oh, my son is very lucky. You're going to be a beautiful bride, Jade.

Jade: Thank you, Grace.

(The butler, Piper and Phoebe walk in the room.)

Butler: Miss Piper Halliwell.

Phoebe: And her sister chopped liver.

Piper: Mrs. Spencer, it's so nice of you to see me. (to Jade) Um, wow, your dress, it's beautiful. I'd recognize the style anywhere. It's a Shiro, isn't it?

Jade: Is it?

Grace: How are things in the kitchen?

Piper: Um, right on schedule. The lobsters arrive tomorrow morning. The hor's d'ouevres are ready, Chef Moore is in France and the puff pastries are baking.

Jade: What?

Grace: Chef Moore's gone?

Piper: Yeah. Um, I'll be handling the catering.

Grace: Charles, get me my pill.

Jade: My wedding, it's ruined.

Piper: Oh, my, no, no, I-I would never let that happen. I know you may have made the deal with Chef Moore but I have been involved with every step of the preparation. So if you'll let me, I can guarantee a wedding that your children and your grandchildren will talk about for generations.

Phoebe: Okay, okay. We don't need to talk about children just yet. Look, you don't know me. Hell, I barely know me. (She laughs. Grace and Jade stare at her.) Okay, I do know my sister and she is the best damn chef of this city. No one, and I do mean, no one puts the love and tender care that Piper puts into her cooking. So, you should not only be grateful that Chef Moore bagged out but you should consider yourselves lucky.

Jade: If there is even the slightest hitch, I will have your head. Kidding.

(Piper laughs nervously.)

Grace: Then it's settled.

Piper: Uh, no. Actually there's just one more thing, I need to confirm the party trays for the bachelor and bachelorette parties tonight. Um, it looks like no decision has been made yet about the type of deli sandwiches for the bachelor party.

Jade: Whatever you decide is fine.

Grace: I think my son can make any decisions about his own bachelor party.

Jade: Then we'll ask him together.

Phoebe: I thought it was bad luck to see the bride before the... (Piper pinches Phoebe's arm.) Ouch.

Piper: Come on.

(Piper and Phoebe walk out of the room. The dress maker continues pinning Jade's dress. Jade moves and the pin sticks straight into her skin. Jade doesn't even feel it. The dressmaker stops and stares at it in shock. Jade looks down at her.)

Jade: Is there a problem?

Dressmaker: No, no problem at all. (She pulls the pin out.) Uh, I-I'm finished.

Jade: Then go.

Cut to outside the Spencer's house. Security guards are there.

Security Guard 1: Hey, Derek, get over here.

(Derek runs over near a truck where the other security guards are standing.)

Derek: What's the matter? What happened?

Security Guard 1: The priest, he got away from us.

Derek: What? Check the perimeters. Go. (They run off.) (into his radio) All sectors code three. Father Trask is on the ground. Find him.

(He leaves. You see Father Trask hiding inside the truck. He takes off his coat and puts on another coat. He then sticks the poingnard down his pants and gets out of the truck.)

Cut back inside the house. Allison sneaks into Elliot's room. Elliot is laying on his bed reading a magazine. She sits on the bed.

Allison: Oh, Elliot, what have they done to you. (He puts down his magazine and stares blankly at her.) Listen to me, Elliot. You can't go through with this wedding. Jade doesn't love you, she barely even knows you.

(Jade, Grace and Kirsten walks in.)

Jade: Well, if it isn't Allison.

Elliot: Allison?

Allison: Yes.

Jade: Don't just stand there, call security.

Grace: Of course.

Allison: Don't bother, I was just leaving.

(Allison stands up.)

Kirsten: Let me show you the door.

(They leave.)

Cut to the hallway. The alarm is on. Piper and Phoebe are running down the hallway.

Piper: Is that the alarm? What happened? (They run into the foyer. Father Trask walks past them.) Hey, that's the priest.

(Kirsten has a hold of Allison's arm and is pulling Allison down the stairs. Jade and Elliot are standing on the second looking over.)

Allison: Don't forget, Elliot. Remember what I said. It's not too late.

Elliot: Don't hurt Allison.

(Jade pulls Elliot back in his room.)

Jade: Get in here.

(Phoebe and Piper see Father Trask walking up the stairs with the poingnard in his hand. They run off.)

Cut to Elliot's room. Jade is staring out the window. Father Trask walks in holding the poingnard up in front of him. Jade turns around.

Jade: Father Trask.

Father Trask: I banish thee back to the underworld, Hecate.

Jade: Not today, Trask. (Kirsten appears behind him and turns into a demon. She grabs his head and snaps his neck.) Now get rid of him.

Cut to the kitchen. Phoebe and Piper run up to a security guard.

Piper: He's after the bride upstairs.

(They hear a smash and run outside.)

Cut to outside. Father Trask is lying on the driveway.

Scene: Outside Spencer's House. Police have arrived. Phoebe, Piper and Allison are standing near by. Allison is crying. Piper hands her a tissue.

Piper: Here you go.

Allison: Thanks.

Piper: No worries. This is all kind of freaky, huh?

Allison: You have no idea.

Phoebe: What my sister meant to say was, what is up with you and Elliot?

Piper: Phoebe...

Phoebe: You love him, don't you?

Allison: With all my heart.

Phoebe: Okay, well, if that's true, then why...

Allison: I've gotta go.

(She leaves.)

Piper: This is so sad. We have to do something.

Phoebe: Yeah, but what?

Piper: I don't know. We're good witches. It's our job, right?

Phoebe: I wouldn't be worrying about Allison's problem just yet.

(Phoebe pats Piper's stomach.)

Piper: What the...?

Cut to Andy and Morris. They are questioning Jade.

Jade: How many times do I have to go through this?

Andy: Until I'm sure I understand. Did you say Father Trask chased you to the window?

Jade: Yes, with that big knife. He was saying the most horrific things. Crazy things. He lunged at me. I screamed and I ducked and the next thing I knew, he was dead. Can I go now? Have like a million things to do before my wedding tomorrow.

Morris: Sure.

(She walks away.)

Andy: Sorry the dead man on your your driveway is such an inconvenience.

Morris: Welcome to the lifestyles of the rich and shameless.

Andy: Look at that window, Morris. Look where Trask landed. Tell me how anyone could jump that far.

Morris: That's why we get paid medium bucks. To figure it out.

Cut inside the house. Grace and Kirsten are on the second floor.

Grace: Kirsten, killing a priest is not part of our deal.

Kirsten: Word of advice. You keep your eyes closed and your mouth shut. In twenty-four hours Jade will be pregnant and all of this will be over.

(Kirsten turns to leave but Grace grabs her arm.)

Grace: If anything happens to my son Elliot.

Kirsten: You should've thought about that before you agreed to our arrangement. And let me remind you about one more thing, Mrs. Spencer, we're still on the second floor.

(She walks off.)

Scene: Bucklands. Prue's office. Prue's sitting at her desk. Rex walks in.

Rex: You wanted to see me, Prue?

Prue: Yeah, I wanted to know what you wanted me to do with the fertility icon?

Rex: Uh, sorry?

Prue: Well, it's the companion piece to the female icon. The one you didn't want catalogued before.

Rex: Oh, right, yeah. Um, yeah, by all means, go ahead and tag this one for the auction. The particular client only wanted the female icon.

Prue: Okay.

Rex: It's a wedding gift, actually. Quite a exquisite one at that, for the Spencer bride.

Prue: Spencer? Really? My sister's catering that wedding.

Rex: Is she? Small world. Is that the sister that I met? Um, Phoebe?

Prue: No, I have another sister, Piper. Although Phoebe will be helping her out.

Rex: I see. And what about you then?

Prue: Me? I don't do weddings.

Rex: I was just wondering how close you and your sisters were. Anyway, carry on.

Cut to Rex's office. Hannah's there. Rex walks in.

Hannah: Well?

Rex: Fortunately you're right. Prue won't be in attendance.

Hannah: Hmm. Does that mean we can still go?

Rex: No, no, I'm afraid not, it's too risky. Don't pout, Hannah. I'm sure we can think of something to do. Perhaps we can go to a football match. And watch some players get injured. Huh?

Cut back to Prue's office. She's squatting on the floor holding the fertility icon. She's peeling a sticky tag off of its... you know. Andy walks in and sees what she's doing.

Andy: I'll come back when you're alone.

(Prue puts the icon in its box.)

Prue: Uh, no. (She stands up.) It's, it's okay, I'm finished. Somebody just put a sticky inventory tag on his... uh... on the, uh...

Andy: Artifact?

Prue: Yeah, yes. The artifact. I should know that word, shouldn't I? (She sits down at her desk.) Uh, where is your, um...

Andy: Artifact? Right here.

(He shows her a large envelope that he's holding.)

Prue: May I?

Andy: It's all yours. (He hands it to her.) It's the knife I called you about. (She opens the envelope and pulls out the poingnard. She looks at it.) Thanks for seeing me on such short notice.

Prue: Anytime. I'm happy you called. This poingnard is exquisite. 14th century. Italian. (She reads the words engraved on the blade.) "Nec prius absistit quoad protero prodigium."

Andy: My Latin's a little rusty. Uh"He shall not..."

Prue"I shall not. I shall not rest until the demon is vanquished". Let me see what else I can find. (She searches through some stuff on her computer.) You found this at a crime scene?

Andy: It was on the victim.

Prue: What was on the suspect? Chain mail and a coat of armour?

Andy: It belonged to a priest. He was at the Grace Spencer estate.

Prue: Spencer estate? Piper's catering a wedding there tomorrow.

Andy: I know. I saw her and Phoebe. Don't worry, they're fine.

(A picture of Hecate appears on the computer.)

Prue: This can't be a coincidence.

Andy: What?

(He leans over the table to have a look but Prue moves the computer so he can't see.)

Prue: Um, nothing. I'm just mumbling to myself. Do you mind if I keep this for a while? I would like to show it to Russell in armaments.

Andy: Sure. I checked it out so you could research it.

Prue: Right. I'll call you.

(She stands up and leaves the room. Andy walks around the desk and has a look at the computer screen.)

Scene: Manor. Kitchen. Phoebe's looking at a picture of Hecate in a book. Piper walks in holding a box of stuff.

Piper: I knew I wasn't crazy. Look at these matches. Look at these napkins. They all say "Allison and Elliot" not "Jade and Elliot".

Phoebe: That explains a lot.

Piper: And look at this. It's Chef Moore's contract for the wedding. Up top it says "The wedding of Allison Michaels and Elliot Spencer". Allison is supposed to marry Elliot tomorrow, not Jade.

Phoebe: That's probably why she was crying. I wonder what happened?

Piper: Me too. Can you imagine watching the man you love marry somebody else?

Phoebe: No. Poor Allison.

Piper: Now we have to help her. We're the only ones that know about this. We're the only ones who can.

(Paige comes in through the front door.)

Paige: Okay, if Mr. Cowan finds me here, he's going to have a cow. What's the emergency?

Piper: We're in the kitchen!

Phoebe: Okay, I can't hold this in any longer. Your name isn't Piper and that's the good news. You're really Hecate, Queen of the underworld. You're pregnant with the demon child, which means, I'm afraid I have to kill you.

(Paige walks into the kitchen)

Piper: What?

Paige: Wait, our sister is a demon mother?

Phoebe: Not to worry. You have plenty of time. I still have to find the jeweled poingnard to kill you with. See?

(She shows Piper and Paige a picture in the book. Prue walks in holding the poingnard.)

Prue: Are you talking about this?

Phoebe: The odds, Piper. What are the odds?

Piper: I'm not pregnant. Trust me.

Prue: Well, that's good news.

Paige: Yeah.

Phoebe: Are you kidding? That's great news. (She hugs Piper.) You can live. Wait. My vision...

Prue: Phoebe, what is it that you saw exactly?

Phoebe: Well, I-I saw the thing being born.

Paige: Did you see Piper?

Phoebe: Yes, I saw her legs.

Prue: Never saw her face?

Phoebe: No.

Piper: Hello, bickering sisters. I'm not pregnant but I am in the room. Phoebe, how did you know I took a pregnancy test?

Phoebe: I, uh, found the box in the bathroom.

Piper: You're supposed to take the trash out, not dig through it.

Phoebe: Piper, it's not like that.

Piper: We're making those bathroom schedules now.

Prue: We have bigger problems to deal with. Cliff notes version. The priest who was killed today, he belonged to a secret order pledged to stop Hecate.

Piper: Beware Hecate. That's what the Father Trask said. Then he tried to kill Jade.

Prue: She's a demon. She comes to earth every two hundred years. She has to find a innocent, put him under her spell, and marry him in a sanctified wedding.

Paige: That doesn't sound any different than most of the single women in this city.

Prue: She needs Elliot to impregnate her. That way her child would look normal on the outside but internally and mentally, her child would be pure demon.

Piper: This is huge. A child born into the wealth and power of the Spencer Family?

Prue: I don't think it's a coincidence that you're catering the wedding. I think it's one of those things that we can kind of look forward to as protectors of the innocent.

Phoebe: Hmm...

Piper: Well, before we ruin the wedding and my career, let's make sure we're right about Jade.

Scene: Spencer's house. Prue, Paige, Piper and Phoebe are peeking through a window. Inside, Jade and her bridesmaids are sitting on a bed. Jade is opening presents. She holds up some lingerie.

Jade: This should make his assets rise.

(They all giggle.)

Phoebe: Looks like a normal bachelorette party to me.

Piper: I don't believe it. They've barely touched my food.

Paige: Piper...

Piper: Those deli trays took hours.

(Kirsten picks up the fertility icon.)

Kirsten: And you know who this is from. They understand how important it is for you to get pregnant right away.

(She hands it to Jade.)

Prue: Hey, I know that piece, it's from the Auction House.

(Someone knocks on the door.)

Jade: Come in.

(The door opens and a stripper dressed as a pizza delivery guy walks in.)

Stripper: Hi. Pizza delivery.

Piper: They ordered Pizza? (The stripper gets a small tape player out of the pizza bag and turns it on. He starts dancing.) Oh, okay, now I feel better.

(The stripper starts removing his clothes.)

Kirsten: Mmm, he looks good enough to eat.

Jade: Good idea. (The women get off the bed and surround the stripper. They all touch him.) Girls, I'm the bride.

(She scratches the stripper on his chest with her long fingernails. He starts bleeding. He yells in pain.)

Scene: Manor. Conservatory. Prue, Paige, Piper and Phoebe are there.

Prue: Somehow, we have to stop them.

Phoebe: So, there's only one problem with our plan. We're assuming that Allison is gonna be a willing accomplice.

Piper: She still loves Elliot. You heard what she said.

Paige: And the Book of Shadows says that the spell can be broken by a declaration of love sealed with a kiss.

Piper: It's so romantic. Just like a fairy tale. And once Elliot is out of her spell, Jade's out of luck, no wedding, no honeymoon night.

Prue: No honeymoon and no sex

Paige: No monster child spending alternate weekends with daddy.

Phoebe: I still say we rely on our Power of Four thing and ix-nay the monster bride and her carnivorous bridesmaids.

Piper: Phoebe, we're supposed to help people, not harm them.

Prue: And that's exactly what we're gonna do. You two will get Elliot, Paige and I will get Allison, and we'll meet at the front of gate no later than 2:30. Everybody have their weapons?

(Piper grabs her phone, Paige grabs her phone and Phoebe grabs the poingnard.)

Prue: I'll take that. (She takes the poingnard off of Phoebe and hands her a phone.) Okay, so, it's time to shower, shampoo and go kick some Hecate butt.

(Prue leaves the room.)

Paige: Wait…

Phoebe: Did she just say shower?

Piper: She did, didn't she?

Phoebe/Piper/Paige: Hot water!

(They chase after her.)

Scene: Church. A room. Andy and Morris are there looking around. Morris is on the phone.

Morris: Yeah, okay, thanks.

(He hangs up.)

Andy: Any reports?

Morris: Mmm hmm. It is now officially a homicide. The priest's neck was broken before he went out the window.

Andy: Told you.

Morris: So, what? Are you saying that a little one hundred and twenty pound busting bride tossed him out the window? I don't think so.

Andy: The security tapes from the estate will show who did it.

Morris: Yeah, that's a good idea.

(Morris gets a little notebook out of his coat pocket.)

Andy: Already had them sent to the station.

Morris: You did, did ya?

(They leave.)

Scene: Manor. The doorbell rings. Prue and Paige walk in the foyer. Prue opens the door.

Prue: Allison Michaels?

Allison: Yes. Prue Halliwell?

Prue: Yes. And this is my sister, Paige.

Paige: Thanks for coming. Come in.

Allison: You said it was important. (Allison walks in and Prue closes the door. She shows Allison the napkin.) Where did you get this?

Prue: This won't take long, I promise.

Scene: Outside Spencer's house. People are getting everything ready for the wedding. Phoebe and Piper are there.

Piper: (to a guy) Oh, I'll need those in the kitchen right away.

Guy: Yes, ma'am.

(A woman walks past them holding a tray of food.)

Piper: (to woman) No, no, no, no, no. Not in the sun, get an umbrella.

Phoebe: Okay, correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't we trying to stop this wedding?

Piper: You're right. I just can't help myself.

Phoebe: Forget the food. Let's go.

Piper: Okay.

Scene: Manor. Conservatory. Prue, Paige and Allison are there.

Allison: And everything was fine, right on schedule, until about, uh, six days ago. That's when Jade appeared out of nowhere and started working at the Spencer family business. And before I could say "I do", I was out and she was in. End of story.

Paige: Did you talk to Elliot?

Allison: They wouldn't even let me see him.

Prue: Not a big surprise.

Allison: It wouldn't make any difference anyway. The Elliot I know, the Elliot I love, isn't here anymore.

Paige: What if I told you Elliot isn't himself because this woman has put him under a spell, so to speak.

Prue: Allison, I think Elliot loves you, not Jade.

Allison: If that were true, I would be the one walking down the aisle today.

Prue: You still can be.

Paige: All you have to do is crash your wedding.

Allison: What?

Prue: Look, it's not that crazy. The man that you love is marrying somebody else.

Paige: Don't you want to do everything within your power to stop him?

Allison: This isn't a fairy tale. Real life doesn't work that away.

Prue: But what if you can get him back? Do you really wanna spend the rest of your life just wondering?

Allison: In your heart of hearts, you must still love him.

Allison: I do. God, I really do.

Prue: Then let me help you.

Allison: But you don't even know me. Why would you wanna help me?

Prue: Have you ever seen that television show where there's the woman who's an angel and she helps strangers every week?

Allison: I love that show.

Paige: Don't get too excited, we're nothing like that. But, uh, my sisters and I, we have special gifts.

Allison: Gifts? What kind of gifts?

Paige: Ones you can't return. Let's just say we come from a very interesting family tree.

Prue: Look, if you can, if you'll trust us, we can bring you and Elliot together.

(Allison nods.)

Scene: Spencer's house. Elliot's room. Grace and Elliot are there.

Grace: Here we are. Finally. Your big day. (She touches his face.) Forgive me, son.

Cut to the hallway. Phoebe and Piper are there. Kirsten comes out of a room.

Piper: Stripper-eating bridesmaid ahead.

Phoebe: Keep walking.

Piper: Okay.

(They walk up to Kirsten.)

Phoebe: We need to talk to Mr. Spencer.

Kirsten: No ones sees the groom before the ceremony.

Piper: Actually that would be the bride. This'll only take a minute.

Kirsten: What part of no did you not understand?

Piper: The non-original part?

(Mrs. Spencer comes out of the room.)

Grace: Is there a problem?

Phoebe: Ugh, don't even get me started.

Piper: Could we talk to you for a sec? It'll... you know, in private?

Grace: Certainly.

(Phoebe, Piper and Grace walk down the hallway.)

Grace: Is everything all right?

Piper: It's about your son.

Grace: What's wrong?

Piper: Well, he, um, he's not supposed to marry Jade.

Grace: I know.

Phoebe: You do?

Mrs. Spencer: I know more than you can possibly imagine.

Piper: We can help him.

Grace: No one can help us. It's too late.

Phoebe: No, we have a plan. We can stop the wedding.

Grace: (whispering) Go to the wine cellar. Wait for me there. I'll join you in ten minutes. (Kirsten looks over at them.) (louder) I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do for you.

(Phoebe and Piper walk off.)

Cut to the wine cellar. Piper and Phoebe walk in.

Piper: Did you hear that?

Phoebe: Not to worry, we still have thirty minutes before the wedding.

(Piper and Phoebe walk down the stairs. Two bridesmaids walk in and turn into demons.)

Piper: This is bad.

Phoebe: Real bad. Freeze them.

(Piper tries to freeze them.)

Piper: I'm trying. It's not working.

Phoebe: Yes, it is. Look. (A fly is frozen in mid-air.) You froze the fly. You have to be closer to the object you're trying to freeze.

Piper: Forget it. Run.

Scene: Police station. A police officer puts a box of security tapes on Andy and Morris's desk.

Police officer: Here you go, Inspector.

(Morris picks up a video tape.)

Morris: Man, the Spencer's sure go through a lot of security.

(Morris throws Andy the video tape.)

Andy: All those cameras should've picked up something around the time the priest was killed.

(Andy puts the tape in a VCR.)

Scene: Outside Spencer's House. Prue and Allison are standing there.

Allison: It's 2:40. Could we have missed them?

Prue: I hope not. Where are they?

Cut to the wine cellar. Piper and Phoebe are sneaking around the room. Piper's phone rings. She quickly answers it.

Piper: Hello?

Prue: Piper, where are you?

Piper: We're down in the wine cellar. Help.

(Piper and Phoebe see the demons. They run away.)

Cut to Jade's room. Grace, Jade and Kirsten are there. Jade is dressed in her wedding dress. Kirsten hands Jade a present.

Kirsten: This is from me. Your something borrowed.

(Jade giggles and unwraps the present. It's a book.)

Jade: Foust. I love this. I read it the last time I was here. What about my something blue? (Kirsten looks over at Grace. Grace is crying.) You're right. Nothing's bluer than the heart of a mother giving away her only son.

(They giggle.)

Cut back to the police station. Andy and Morris are watching the security tapes on the TV.

Morris: It's just two women talking. You can't even hear them.

Andy: What, you don't read lips? (He leans forward.) Killing a priest wasn't part of our deal.

Morris: Man, you're good.

Cut back to the Spencer's house. The wedding has started. Jade is walking down the aisle. She stands next to Elliot and they face the priest.

Priest: Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate this sacred union as we join this man and this woman in holy matrimony.

Cut to the wine cellar. Piper and Phoebe run up the stairs. The demons follow them.

Phoebe: Okay, they're really close now. Freeze them.

Piper: Great.

(Piper freezes the demons. Prue and Paige come in the wine cellar.)

Prue: Piper, Phoebe, duck! (They do so and Prue uses her power on the demons. They fly into some boxes.)

Paige: Are you guys okay?

Phoebe: Uh, huh. Nice timing.

Piper: Where's Allison?

Prue: Got her upstairs. Come on.

Cut back to the wedding.

Priest: If there's anyone here who knows of a reason these two should not be joined, speak now or forever hold your piece.

Piper: We have a reason.

Allison: I love you, Elliot

Jade: Why, you little witch.

Paige: Hey!

Jade: By asteria and percease, open sky and do your worse!

(It gets very windy and stormy. Everyone starts running. Andy and Morris pull up in their car.)

Andy: Well, this is exciting. I wonder what's going on here?

Cut to Elliot's bedroom. Elliot and Jade are there. Jade turns into Hecate. Prue, Piper, Paige and Phoebe walk in. Four demons push them into the room.

Prue: Alright, quick, we have to banish them back to the underworld. (Prue looks in her purse.) Uh, the poingnard is gone.

(Elliot picks the poingnard off of the floor.)

Phoebe: Elliot.

(The poingnard starts glowing.)

Piper: Prue, do something.

(Prue uses her power and the demons get sucked in the poingnard.)

Elliot: Whoever you three are, thank you.

Scene: Outside the Spencer's house. Elliot and Allison are together hugging and kissing. Prue, Piper, Paige and Phoebe are near by.

Prue: We did that.

Phoebe: And they'll live happily ever after.

Piper: I wonder if we will.

Paige: Of course, we will. Why shouldn't we?

Piper: That's easy for you to say. You'll never greet your husband at the door with"Honey, I think I froze the kids."

Prue: No, I've just accidentally moved them to another zip code.

Phoebe: But I will see them, find them, and bring them back safely.

Paige: Or, of course, I could just orb to them. If I can ever learn to control my powers.

Piper: If any of us can.

Phoebe: Just think of the obstacles that Allison and Elliot have overcome. If they can do it, so can we.

Prue: I guess true love does conquer all.

Phoebe: Especially if you have separate bathrooms.

(They see Andy walking towards them.)

Paige: Speaking of true love...

Phoebe: Ooh.

Andy: Fancy seeing you here.

Prue: Yeah, isn't it? (She holds up the poingnard.) Uh, I wanted to give this back to you. I'm finished with it.

Andy: How'd you know I'd be here?

(He takes it off of her.)

Prue: I didn't. I was gonna drop it off after the wedding.

Andy: Aha, shall we talk about this in private, Prue?

(Andy puts his arm around Prue and they walk away.)

Phoebe: Do you believe in destiny?

(They giggle.)

Piper: He believes in destiny.

Paige: Shh.


	7. The Fifth Sister

** Disclaimer: Don't own Charmed**

**A/n: okay, princess pinky wrote this one again. Thanx too: **

**Powerof4: thanx**

**Princess Pinky: I'm glad. Thanx for reviewing**

**Wyatt333: lol. Thanx. Glad somebody likes it. u'll just have to wait and see on those. **

**Prueandyfan: thanx. **

**El Chacal: yah, that would be great. I always like getting help from ppl**

**PrUe AnD AnDy: yah, I actually thought of just doing it for seasons 4-7, but then Princess Pinky asked if I would do the same for 1-3 with paige in them, so I agreed that she could co-write. **

**Peanut2lb: thanx! **

Scene: Aviva's room. Aviva puts a small statue on the rug in front of her. She is also in front of the mirror. Aviva is dressed in black and has black candles lit around her. All but one. She lights it. She then gets into meditating position.

Aviva"Come to me Kali. I conjure thee Kali. Come to me Kali. I conjure thee Kali."

(In the mirror, Kali appears.)

Kali: I'm here Aviva.

Aviva: It's been over a week.

Kali: I know. Be patient Aviva.

Aviva: But I've done everything that you've asked. I've followed the Halliwell sisters. I know their every move.

Kali: Which will all become valuable in good time. You must trust me. You must make them want you as badly as you want them.

(Aviva looks at the closet.)

Aviva: I talked to my mom today.

Kali: How is she?

Aviva: I don't know. She's better…I think. I miss her.

Kali: She's gonna be so proud of you.

Aviva: Yeah? I hope so.

Kali: Are you ready to receive your power?

Aviva: (giggling a little) You know I am.

Kali: Remember, it's a sacred power. If I give it to you, you must use it only as I say.

Aviva: I will. I promise.

Kali: Very well. Reach for the mirror. Put out your hands. Feel the power. (Aviva reaches her hands towards the mirror. Aviva's hands begin to glow. She receives the power. Her hands stop glowing and she puts them down.) You know what to do. Go to Paige, Phoebe, Piper, and Prue.

(Aviva grabs her coat and leaves. We see flames in the mirror. Kali appears as her evil demon self.)

Scene: Manor. Living room. Piper is sitting in the chair holding reward flyers for Kit. Leo walks in. He moves the fireplace screen from the fireplace and looks in the fireplace and sticks a tool up at it.

Leo: Uh…well I think I see…yep. There's definitely something here.

Piper: (to herself) Definitely.

(Phoebe enters the living room with a mug of coffee and makes her way around the sofa while saying this.)

Phoebe: Oh my. Santa, you've changed.

Piper: He's looking for Kit.

Phoebe: The cat. Right. Four legs and fur. I remember. (Mouthing to Piper) Oh my God!

(Leo gets up from the fireplace.)

Leo: Sorry. You know, have you tried the shelter?

Piper: Yeah. Nothing.

Leo: Well, she had her collar on right? With your number on it and everything?

Phoebe: A very distinctive collar actually.

Piper: Anyway…(She stands up.) Uh, thanks for looking. I'm sure you must be hungry after all that work.

Leo: All what work?

(Phoebe laughs a little and puts her arm around Piper.)

Phoebe: Oh, that's just Piper. She's gotta be everyone's mom. Think of her as your mom. I know I do. (They all laugh a little.)

Piper: Isn't she a scream?

Leo: Well thanks, um…let me go put up these flyers first and I'll be right back, okay? (He bumps into the fireplace screen.)

Phoebe: Oh careful.

Leo: Oh.

Piper: You all right?

Leo: Yeah. Yeah. I'll just… (He puts the fireplace screen back.)

Piper: Antique.

Phoebe: Grandma's.

Piper: Yeah.

(Phoebe and Piper watch Leo leave.)

Phoebe: Oh. Quite possibly the finest glouths in the city.

Piper: In the state.

Phoebe: In all the land.

Piper: I saw him first.

Phoebe: Uh-uh.

Piper: Uh-huh.

Phoebe: Oh.

Scene: Street. Leo hangs a flyer on a sign and walks by a car. Aviva is in the car. She watches Leo leave and then turns around to look at the flyer. It burns. She smiles.

Scene: Manor. Kitchen. Piper takes a cinnamon roll out of the microwave and puts it on a plate. She then pours a glass of milk. Leo is at the foyer on a later.

Piper: Humph. (She takes the plate and glass out of the kitchen.)

Cut to foyer. Piper comes out of the kitchen with the cinnamon and milk. She goes to Leo.

Piper: Here you go Leo. Non-fat milk right? (She gives Leo the glass of milk and cinnamon roll.)

Leo: Right. Thanks.

Piper: Just don't call me mom.

(Paige and Prue are coming down the stairs.)

Paige: Trust me. One hot night is all you guys need to get back on track. (They walk to the foyer.)

Prue: Yeah. I hope you're right.

Paige: Andy's a cop. You're a witch.

Piper: Ahem.

Paige: Expect complications.

Prue: Hey, Leo. How's it going?

Leo: Good. Uh, this wall only needs two coats and then I gotta do the molding and then I'm done.

Paige: Ah, are you sure it doesn't need three coats?

Leo: Uh…

Piper: Nice outfit…for nine o'clock in the morning with no place to go.

Paige: Hmm. I'm glad you like it. And actually, I do have some place to go.

Piper: Don't you have the day off?

Paige: Yep. But I've got a date with Glenn.

Piper: Oooh.

Prue: Uh…Paige, come here. (Paige doesn't.) Paige! (She grabs Paige's arm and heads towards the kitchen.)

Scene: Aviva's room. Aviva is lying on her bed writing in her diary while listening to music.

Aviva: Dear Diary…

(Aunt Jackie knocks on the door.)

Aunt Jackie: (from the other side of the door) Aviva, open the door.

Aviva: Life sucks here.

Aunt Jackie: (from the other side of the door) I'm gonna be late for work. (Aunt Jackie opens the door. Aviva puts her diary under her bed and sits up.)

Aviva: So that part about this being my room, that was a lie?

Aunt Jackie: It's my apartment, Aviva.

Aviva: So you keep reminding me Aunt Jackie.

Aunt Jackie: Why don't you get some light and air in here? (She goes to open the curtain. Aviva stands up.)

Aviva: Because I like it dark and stale.

(Aunt Jackie stops and turns around.)

Aunt Jackie: Why are you so antagonistic to me?

Aviva: How come you haven't called my mom yet?

Aunt Jackie: What?

Aviva: To see how she's doing, or just to say "hello"? It would help her you know. I mean, it's not like she's got a lot of family.

Aunt Jackie: She has to take responsibility for her own actions.

Aviva: She's not in jail. She's in rehab. She didn't do anything wrong to take responsibility for. She's sick and that's it. It's nothing to be ashamed of.

Aunt Jackie: Whatever. (She leaves. Aviva slams the door close.)

Scene: Video store. Andy and Prue are searching for a video.

Andy: Ah, ever see "Lethal Weapon Three"?

Prue: Not very romantic.

Andy: Right. (He puts the video back.)

Prue: Hey. (Prue shows her the video) How about "Double Identity"?

Andy: (whispering) It's black and white.

Prue: (whispering) Right. (She puts it back. A video store clerk comes to them.)

Video Store Clerk: Video prarallises.

Prue: Excuse me?

Video Store Clerk: You're probably two minutes away from leaving without a rental. Mind if I help? After all, I am a pro.

Andy: Sure. (Video store clerk leaves.) Doesn't matter what we pick anyway. We'll probably never get around to watching it.

Prue: Oh yeah? Pretty cocky. (Andy walks to her.)

Andy: Actually what I meant was something always seems to come up. Get in our way.

Prue: That's not true. Okay, well, maybe it's sometimes true, but there's always a perfectly good reason.

Andy: Prue, there's never a perfectly good reason. As a matter of fact, there's never usually even a reason at all. Good, bad, or otherwise.

Prue: All right. (She moves closer to him.) You…me…alone…tonight. Nothing and I mean nothing will get in our way. Guaranteed.

Andy: I'll hold you to that.

Prue: (whispering) Okay. (They kiss. The video store clerk comes up to them with a video.)

Video Store Clerk: I got it. (Prue and Andy stop kissing.) "Body Heat".

Prue Andy: We'll take it.

Scene: Aviva's room. Aviva is in front of her mirror.

Aviva"I conjure thee Kali."

(In the mirror, Kali appears.)

Kali: I'm here Aviva.

Aviva: I'm going crazy here Kali. I can't wait any longer.

Kali: The Halliwells' don't understand our way. They don't know the full uses and joys of their powers.

Aviva: I'll show them.

Kali: You must gain their trust first. You must let them welcome you into their coven.

Aviva: I won't disappoint you. I swear.

Kali: Then it's time. (The closet door opens. Aviva goes to it and gets Kit.) Take the cat back to the Halliwells'.

Scene: Manor. Foyer. Piper looks into the foyer from the dinning room and sees Leo sanding down something. She pretty herself up and then goes over to Leo.

Piper: About done for the day?

Leo: Just about.

Piper: Uh…well, Prue's got a date so we kinda gotta clear out. I was thinking about catching a movie. Wanna go?

Leo: I can't do it. (He goes to another corner of the room.)

Piper: Okay.

Leo: You know…these are original to the house. I mean, they really should be sanded down, finished off with steal wool, and…and restrained. Not covered in paint.

Piper: Oh, right. Sort of like risotto with minute rice. (Leo chuckles a little.) It's a cooking analogy.

Leo: Yeah. (They both chuckle a little.) Anyway uh…I have some stain samples at home if you're interested. I can bring them by tomorrow and show them to you and your sisters.

Piper: Or better yet, why don't you just bring them by the restaurant? Say about lunchtime? Paige and Prue are busy and Phoebe doesn't really care. She's more into stucco.

Leo: Okay.

Piper: Okay.

Leo: So what time's that movie?

(The doorbell rings.)

Phoebe: (from the other room) I got it!

Cut to Phoebe. She opens the door. Aviva is standing there with Kit.

Phoebe: Kit! Oh my god. Where did you find her? We were worried sick. (She takes Kit.)

Aviva: I was just walking by and I um, saw one of your flyers and poof. There she was. Like magic.

(Phoebe laughs nervously.)

Phoebe: Wow. (She closes the door.) I can't even believe she let you hold her. (They go in the living room. Piper enters.)

Piper: Oh. Welcome home Kitty! (Phoebe laughs a little as she hands Piper Kit. Leo enters.) Oh. You must be starving.

(Phoebe sits down in the armchair.)

Aviva: (Sitting down on the couch.) I fed her.

Phoebe: (Sitting on the arm of the couch.) I thought you said you just found her.

Aviva: I did. Oh, um, a couple of hours ago. I mean.

Piper: And she didn't try to scratch you?

Aviva: Mm-mmm.

Leo: You know, I'll take the flyers down tomorrow. Let me uh, clean up before the movie.

Phoebe: Movie? What movie?

Piper: A war movie.

Phoebe: I love war movies. Mind if I tag along?

Leo: Uh sure. Why not? I'll be right back. (He leaves.)

Aviva: You guys aren't going out are you? I mean, you just got your cat back.

Piper: Oh she'll be fine. Let me get my purse. (She puts Kit down and goes towards the table.) Uh, what's your name?

Aviva: Oh. No. No. I don't want your money.

(Prue and Andy enter from the parlor.)

Piper Phoebe: Hey Andy!

Andy: Hey!

Prue: Hey. I thought we all had plans tonight?

(Paige comes in the front doors with Glenn.)

Phoebe: This girl just found our cat for us.

Paige: Someone found Kit?

Aviva: Me. Aviva.

Prue: Well that's great. Um, is fifty bucks enough?

Aviva: Uh, I don't…I don't want a reward. (She stands up.) We need to talk.

Paige: About what?

Aviva: About Wicca.

Prue: Uh…(Leo enters.) Andy Trudeau, this is (she points to Leo) Leo Wyatt and (she points to Glenn) Glenn Belland. You guys chat. We'll be right back.

Phoebe: Okay. (Prue, Phoebe, and Paige get up and lead Aviva away.)

Andy: Hey. (Andy and Leo shake hands. Andy turns to Glenn and shakes hands with him.)

Leo: Nice to meet you both. (Leo and Glenn shake hands.)

Piper: Thanks again. (She follows her sisters into the kitchen.)

Aviva: I'm…not leaving. Don't you understand? I'm one of you. (She points to a bowl of popcorn and it begins to raise. Andy, Leo, and Glenn choose that moment to walk into the kitchen.)

Piper: No. (Piper stops time. Aviva doesn't freeze.)

Aviva: Very cool. (She walks around Andy, Leo, and Glenn.)

Piper: Um, wait. You didn't...she didn't….you didn't freeze?

Aviva: That's because I'm a witch too.

Paige: A what?

Aviva: Look, I just want to be friends.

Piper: Uh, guys, we have about twenty seconds until they unfreeze.

Paige: How did you find out about us?

Aviva: I'm gonna need more than twenty seconds for that.

Piper: We really need to move things along here Prue.

Prue: Okay. You need to leave here now.

Aviva: What? A…why?

Prue: Because we don't know who the hell you really are, so just leave. Okay? Go. Go. Go. (She pushes Aviva.)

Aviva: No. I'm not leaving. I just saved your cat.

Prue: Leave now or else.

Aviva: Or else what. (She looks at the tape Prue has and it burns. Prue drops it. Aviva leaves. Time unfreezes. The popcorn bursts open and popcorn is thrown all over the place.)

Andy: What the hell? (They clean the popcorn off themselves.)

Glenn: Hey, where did that girl go?

Phoebe: Uh. She just…

(Prue uses her power to make the door slam.)

Paige: Left!

Scene: Aviva's room. She's talking to Kali.

Aviva: You said if I brought them back their cat…

Kali: Was it the oldest? Was it Prue that sent you away?

Aviva: Yes.

Kali: Avoid her and the youngest. They're the strongest. You must separate them. Together they're Charmed. Impenetrable.

Aviva: But what if they don't want me?

Kali: Phoebe will. In her own way. She's searching for someone to relate to. Someone to share her witchcraft with. What's the problem?

Aviva: I...I don't know.

Kali: You're the one that came to me remember? You're the one who wanted…sisters.

Aviva: I know. I want a family. I don't have anybody. What do you get out of it? I mean, you know, you never really said.

Kali: Halliwell magic is old and powerful, and I want it. And since they're new to the craft, if I'm ever going to get it, it has to be now…through you. Just do as I say Aviva. Make Phoebe convent your power, then we'll both get what we want.

Scene: Manor. Kitchen. Next morning. Prue is on the phone with Andy as she brings a towel out from the laundry room.

Prue: It's not what you think Andy. It's hard to explain. It's just…

Cut to Andy at the police station. He's going through some files.

Andy: Just another one of those things you can't explain. It's a broken record Prue.

Cut to Prue. She's sorting laundry.

Prue: Look, I wanted you to stay. You have to believe me.

Cut to Andy

Andy: Then what happened? Why'd you want me to leave all of a sudden?

Cut to Prue

Prue: I told you. Something came up. Sister stuff. I can't really go into detail without betraying someone's secret.

Cut to Andy

Andy: Prue…

Cut to Prue

Prue: Look Andy, I'm unpredictable. Okay? That's just part of who I am and you have to accept that because I can't change it.

Cut to Andy

Andy: I don't want you to change Prue. I just…(He sits down.) I just want to have a normal date. That's all. Is that too much to ask for.

Cut to Prue

Prue: All right. Let's just try it again. Tonight? Uh, same time? Same place?

Cut to Andy

Andy: Same movie?

Cut to Prue. She picks up the burnt movie.

Prue: Uh, yeah. Okay, so what? Eight o' clock?

Cut to Andy

Andy: I'll be there. Bye.

Cut to Prue

Prue: All right. Bye. (She hangs up and goes to the laundry room.) If I ever see that little artiest again…

(Piper, Phoebe, and Paige come in. Piper stands by the dryer as Prue takes close out and puts them in the laundry basket.)

Paige: Just got done dodging Glenn's questions about her. That was close.

Prue: Too close. The question is, who is she?

Piper: And what does she want?

Phoebe: Let us not forget Aviva found Kit.

Prue: Yeah. She's probably the one who stole the cat in the first place.

Phoebe: Hello? Paranoia check.

Prue: Phoebe, for all we know, she's a warlock. (She takes the laundry basket into the kitchen and puts it on the table and begin sorting through it again. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige follow her.)

Piper: She can't be. She didn't freeze.

Phoebe: Beside, she said she was a witch.

Prue: Okay, a bad witch maybe.

Phoebe: Yeah, a bad witch with a really cool power. Better than mine. That's for sure.

Prue Paige: Why are you so quick to defend her?

Phoebe: Why are you so quick to condemn her?

Piper: If she is a witch, a good witch, then it might be kinda cool considering she's the first one we've run across.

Phoebe: Exactly.

Prue: Guys, we don't know anything about her—how she got her powers. How she found out about us? (to Paige) Could you sense anything bad about her?

(Paige shrugged.)

Paige: I dunno, it was weird...

Prue: What do you mean?

Paige: It was like... (She bit her lip.) A slight uneasy feeling, but not quite.

Phoebe: (to Prue) She tried to tell us, but you kicked her out.

Prue: (to Phoebe) Yeah. She would have exposed us if I hadn't.

Phoebe: Prue, she's just a kid. Besides, if she is a witch, she probably feels just as alone as we do. Maybe she just needs some friends.

Prue: Or maybe she's out to destroy us. It wouldn't be the first time.

Phoebe: Okay.

Prue: All right, until she knows who she really is, let's just steer clear. Okay? (Phoebe nods.) I'm late for work. (She leaves.)

Piper: (to Phoebe) Promise to stay away?

(Phoebe nods.)

Paige: Yeah, after all, we wouldn't want to try and find trouble if it can be avoided.

(Piper and Paige leave. The phone rings. Phoebe answers it.)

Phoebe: Hello? (pause) Aviva?

Scene: High School. Phoebe is waiting for Aviva. She checks her watch. Aviva comes to the bike fence where Phoebe's waiting outside.

Aviva: I'm so glad that you came.

Phoebe: I'm glad that you called actually. (They walk along the fence towards the door.)

Aviva: Bet you got a few questions huh?

Phoebe: A few. Uh, what time does school let out?

Aviva: Uh, now. (She goes under the fence lock.)

Phoebe: Uh, whoa. Whoa. Hey, what are you doing?

Aviva: Oh, the same thing I'm sure you did a thousand times. Am I right?

Phoebe: Well..

Aviva: I am right. Um, you didn't tell your bitch sister about this, did you?

Phoebe: Hey, watch your mouth. Prue had every right to be upset about what you did.

Aviva: It's funny how you knew that I was talking about Prue and not Piper or Paige. Hey, come on. (She heads towards a car.) Let's go for a ride. I'll tell you everything that you want to know.

Scene: Quake. Leo walks in and looks around for Piper. He turns around and finds her with a menu.

Piper: Table for one sir?

Leo: Wow. You own this place?

Piper: No. I just run it. Um. (They begin to walk to a table.) Actually, I used to be the chef here. (Piper leads him to the table and he sits down. She hands him a menu.)

Leo: I'm impressed.

Piper: Good. I mean, um, good that you came here as opposed to the house and Phoebe. (Leo takes the stain samples out of his pocket.) How about those stain samples?

(Leo hands them to Piper.)

Leo: Now I only brought the ones authentic to the era in which the manor was built.

Piper: Great. (She sits down in the chair across from Leo.) Hungry?

Leo: Uh…

Piper: Oh, it's on the house.

Leo: You're big on food, aren't you?

Piper: Uh…

Leo: No. That's good. You know, actually, in the Mayan culture, the cook was second in the hierarchy only to the medicine man.

Piper: Mayans? You know about Mayans? Well, you certainly are a handyman, aren't you?

Leo: Uh, so, does Phoebe work here too?

Piper: Phoebe? Work. No. No. No. No. No. No. She's probably at her gay and lesbian support group right about now. So, what'll it be?

Scene: Manor driveway. Glenn's car. Paige and Glenn are making out.

Paige: You know I haven't made out like this since...since...

(Glenn kisses her.)

Glenn: Senior Prom.

Paige: Mhmm. (She kisses Glenn again and he wraps his arms around her.) Why don't we make our way to my room? (He kisses her neck.) Ookay..

Scene: Manor. That night. Phoebe and Aviva walk into the manor through the kitchen.

Phoebe: This is the dining room. This is the parlor. That's the conservatory, which is just another fancy name for family room.

Aviva: This is so totally cool. Oh, I love it here. (They walk towards the parlor. Aviva opens the door.)

Phoebe: And welcome to planet Leo. (They walk into the parlor.)

Aviva: You are liking this, Leo.

Phoebe: Uh, maybe.

Aviva: Does he like you? I mean, how can he not? You are so gorgeous.

(As Phoebe talks, Aviva goes and sits down on the couch holding Kit.)

Phoebe: Well, you see, Piper and I have sort of have this little competition going over him. (Phoebe sits in a chair.)

Aviva: So just use your powers. Cast a spell on him or something. You do have powers, don't you?

Phoebe: What makes you think I do?

Aviva: Please. You're a witch.

Phoebe: Yeah, which brings us back to how do you know that. You promised.

Aviva: I have this teacher. She's great. She's like my mom. She told me.

Phoebe: Who is she?

Aviva: Another witch. Like a high priestess or something. She said you were the coolest and I would like you the best. She was right.

Phoebe: Well I'd like to meet her sometime.

Aviva: Yeah? (Phoebe nods.) Is your room up there?

Phoebe: Mhmm.

Aviva: Come on. I want to share something with you. (She puts Kit down and stands up.) You're gonna love it. I promise.

Scene: Phoebe's room. Aviva is putting on black lipstick.

Aviva: I like mirrors. They never lie to you. (Phoebe appears behind Aviva.) They always tell you the truth whether you like it or not. It's basic black. The color of my soul. Do you want to try it?

Phoebe: You're soul's not black.

Aviva: You know the feeling that I mean. You're different, you know, you'll never want what they want. You belong on the edge. We aren't pink people Phoebe. (She turns around.) You want to see something incredible? Better yet, you want to try it?

Phoebe: Try what?

Aviva: I'll show you my power if you show me yours.

Cut to the front door. Paige and Glenn walk in and can't keep their hands off of each other.

Paige: My room's just...

(Glenn cuts her off with a kiss.)

Glenn: I remember. (He winks at her.) Remember when your grandmother would... (Paige giggled.) And then we...

(Paige placed her finger over Glenn's lips.)

Paige: I remember. (They made their way up the stairs.)

Cut to kitchen. Prue comes in.

Prue: Anybody home? (She puts her purse on the table.) Better not be.

Cut back to Phoebe's room. Phoebe and Aviva are sitting on the ground Indian style. In between them is a laid out handkerchief with some candles.

Aviva: Don't be afraid. (She holds out the palm of her hands. Phoebe grabs them.)

Phoebe: Okay. Now what?

(Aviva glances at the mirror. Kali appears slightly and then disappears. Aviva giggles a little.)

Aviva: She's giving it to you too.

Phoebe: Who is? Giving me what?

Aviva: The power. Here. (She puts a potted plant in front of Phoebe.) Touch this. (Phoebe does. The plant begins to grow.) It's the power of heat. You're hand is like the sun.

Phoebe: Whoa.

Aviva: That's pretty cool huh?

(Prue opens the door while saying this.)

Prue: Phoebe, are you… (She sees Aviva.)

Phoebe: Prue… (Phoebe and Aviva stand up.)

Prue: What are you doing?

Aviva: Get out. This is her room.

Phoebe: Aviva…

Aviva: No. She treats you worse than my aunt treats me. It's not right.

Phoebe: It's Okay. Relax.

Cut to Paige's room. Paige and Glenn are making out on her bed. Paige hears the noise coming from Phoebe's room.

Paige: What the...

Glenn: Paige.. (Paige pulls away and walks to the door.) Paige?

Paige: Hold on. (She opens the door and walks down the hall to Phoebe's room.)

Paige: What's going on?

(The doorbell rings. Prue leaves and Paige follows her. Phoebe does. Aviva kneels down and blows out the candles.)

Cut to foyer. Prue opens the door. Andy's standing there holding a bottle.

Andy: Chianti"Body Heat"…What do you think?

Prue: Ah…

Phoebe: (Running down the stairs) Prue, I can explain! (She sees Andy.) Oh no!

Andy: Oh no…Let me guess? Rain check?

(Glenn is now standing at the top of the stairs.)

Glenn: Paige?

Prue: Andy…

Andy: Prue, this is…this is getting ridiculous.

(Aviva comes up to Phoebe.)

Prue: I know. Believe me. You have every right to be upset, and I can't talk about it right now but I will. I promise. Tomorrow? Quake? One o' clock? Please?

Andy: Okay. Tomorrow one o' clock. (He waves to Phoebe and Paige before leaving and they wave back. Prue closes the door and begins to walk away. She pasts Phoebe.)

Phoebe: I am so sorry. (She follows Prue.) I totally forgot. (They stops walking.)

(Paige rushes up the stairs.)

Paige: Glenn, I'm sorry, but you have to leave right now. (She begins to pull him down the stairs.)

Glenn: Paige, what the hell is going on? First you're all...

(Paige cuts in.)

Paige: I can't explain right now. I'll meet you tomorrow at...my lunch break. Okay?

(Glenn glares.)

Glenn: Paige.. (Paige gives him a pleading look.) Fine. (He is clearly unhappy, but leaves anyway. Paige catches up with Prue, Phoebe, and Aviva.)

Prue: What the hell is she doing here? What's a matter with you?

Aviva: This is her house too, okay? She can do whatever she wants.

Paige: And this is our house too! Not yours and we want you out!

Phoebe: (to Aviva) Aviva… (to Prue) She's not what you think she is.

Aviva: They don't understand Phoebe. They'll never understand. (She leaves.)

Scene: Aviva's room. She's talking to Kali.

Kali: If there were no Prue or Paige, Phoebe would be with us now.

Aviva: I hate them and wish that they were dead.

Aunt Jackie: (outside the door) Aviva? What's going on? Who's in there with you? (She opens the door and comes in.) You skipped school today and I want to know why.

Aviva: Get out of my room!

Aunt Jackie: How dare you speak to me in that tone! (She notices the candles as Aviva stands up.) What's going on here?

Aviva: I said get out of my room! Leave me alone or else…(In the mirror, Kali is her demon self. She throws a fireball at Aunt Jackie. It hits the bottom of her dress. She screams and tries to put it out by slapping it with a jacket.) Aunt Jackie? (She goes out of the room while slapping and hits the wall.) Oh God. (Aunt Jackie falls down the stairs. Aviva comes out and runs downstairs.) Aunt Jackie? (She stops short and sees her aunt on the floor motionless.)

Scene: Aunt Jackie's apartment. Aviva is on the stairs. The cops and paramedics are there. They take Aunt Jackie away in a stretcher. Aviva walks up the stairs.

Cut to Aviva's room. She's talking to Kali. Aviva is worried.

Kali: What did you tell the police?

Aviva: That the candle caught her dress on fire and she fell down the stairs. Oh my God! What have I done? I didn't mean to hurt her!

Kali: You powers are growing.

Aviva: I know, but as soon as Aunt Jackie wakes up, she'll tell them what really happened. I've got to get out of here.

Kali: No!

Aviva: Why not?

Kali: You must go back to the Halliwells. You must complete what you've started.

Aviva: But how?

Kali: Piper won't stop you, and Phoebe's already an ally. Only Prue and Paige stand in our way. You must use your powers. You must take Prue's place in the power of four. Don't disappoint me Aviva. You said you wanted a family. And now you'll have one.

Scene: Manor. Kitchen. Aviva is there. Phoebe pours Aviva a cup of tea and gives it to her. Piper is on the phone in the background. Prue and Paige are also there.

Aviva: Thanks.

Phoebe: You poor thing. You're shivering.

Aviva: I'm okay. (to Prue) I know that you don't like me and I know that the last thing you want to do is help me. But I don't know where else to turn. I don't have anybody else.

(Piper comes to them.)

Piper: She's telling the truth. Her aunt was admitted to the hospital.

Aviva: How is she? Is she okay?

Piper: She has a broken arm and a concussion.

Prue: How did she fall again?

Aviva: I don't know. I…I heard her scream and, and then I found her on the floor and I called nine-one-one. I promise, if you just let me spend the night and get some sleep, I'll tell you everything you want to know about me tomorrow.

Piper: She can't stay alone.

Phoebe: She can sleep in my room.

Prue Paige: No magic.

Aviva: I swear.

(Paige eyes Aviva suspiciously.)

Scene: Phoebe's room. Phoebe is asleep, but Aviva is awake. Kali appears in the mirror.

Kali: Now…is the time.

(Aviva goes out into the hallway. Kali appears as her demon self.)

Cut to by Prue's room. Aviva opens the door slightly and sees Prue asleep. She then prepares to use a fireball.

Cut to Paige's room. Paige wakes up with a start, as a spine chilling feeling rushes through her body.

Paige: (thinking) I only get this feeling when evil is around and my powers have been growing a lot lately...There must be evil somewhere in the house..

Cut back to Prue's room. Aviva holds out her hand and a fireball starts to form.

Piper: What are you doing?

Aviva: Um…(The fireball vanishes and she closes the door.) I was just looking for the bathroom.

Piper: Oh. It's down the hall to the right.

Aviva: Great. Thanks. Good night. (She goes to the bathroom. Piper looks in Prue's room. She's still asleep. Piper closes the door. Paige walks down the hallway and runs into Piper.)

Paige: Is there a demon around?

Piper: No, why?

(Paige shook her head.)

Paige: I thought I sensed something. (She looks around and eyes the bathroom door.)

Piper: Everything's at peace.

(Paige nods, uneasily.)

Paige: Okay, maybe it was a bad dream or something...Goodnight, Piper.

Piper: Goodnight.

Scene: Dinning room. Phoebe is on the ladder putting a light bulb in the lamp. Prue is with her.

Prue: I'm going to the hospital to see her aunt in an hour. I'll be back okay?

(Leo walks into the kitchen and opens the door. He almost hits Aviva.)

Leo: Whoa. Sorry. Didn't know you were there.

(Phoebe turns on the light and steps down.)

Aviva: That's okay.

(Leo leaves.)

Prue: Aviva, I'm going to go see your aunt. Let her know where you are. We'll talk when I get back okay?

Aviva: Yeah. Sure. Tell her I love her.

Prue: Okay. (She leaves. Phoebe comes in the kitchen.)

Phoebe: Come on. Let's get something to eat.

Scene: Hospital. Prue is sitting by Aunt Jackie's hospital bed. Aunt Jackie is sitting up.

Aunt Jackie: I don't understand. Why is Aviva staying with you? I don't even know who you are.

Prue: Um, actually we just met your niece. We lost our cat and she found it for us.

Aunt Jackie: Oh. That's what she was hiding.

Prue: Hiding?

Aunt Jackie: In the closet. She wouldn't let me go anywhere near it. You're lucky she didn't sacrifice the poor thing.

Prue: I'm sorry?

(Aunt Jackie leans closer.)

Aunt Jackie: She's a strange kid. Very troubled. Into all sorts of wired stuff. Black magic, voodoo. God know what else. No wonder she doesn't have any friends.

Prue: What makes you think she's into black magic?

Aunt Jackie: You should see her room. It seems like every time I walk past there she's in there…chanting or something. Sometimes, I swear, I even hear other voices. I know she's not happy there. I'm only taking care of her until her mom gets out of rehab.

Prue: Do you mind if I stop by your place and pick up some things for Aviva?

Aunt Jackie: No.

Prue: Great. Thanks. Feel better. (She leaves.)

Scene: Quake. Piper comes out of the kitchen and goes to the table where Andy's waiting.

Piper: Andy, I can't seem to get a hold of Prue. I know she was going to the hospital…

(Andy stands up and takes the napkin off his lap.)

Andy: That's all right Piper. Thanks for trying. (He takes some money out to pay for the drink on the table.)

Piper: I'm sure there's a perfectly good…

Andy: Explanation? (He puts the money on the table.) Wanna bet? (He leaves.)

Scene: Aviva's room. Prue walks in. She looks around. She opens the closet and sees some black candles and the other stuff Aviva uses when she calls Kali. Kali appears in the mirror behind Prue in demon form and then disappears. Prue looks over her shoulder at the mirror. She then sees Aviva's diary by the bed. She picks it up and reads one of the pages.

Prue"Kali says we're close to taking over the Halliwell coven. I hate lying to them." (She puts the diary down. She then picks up her cell phone and calls home.)

Cut to the manor. Phoebe answers the phone.

Phoebe: Hello.

Cut to Prue.

Prue: Uh, Phoebe. It's me.

Cut to Manor. Parlor. Phoebe stands up out of her chair. Aviva is sitting in another chair reading a magazine.

Phoebe: Prue, where are you? Piper called. She says you were supposed to meet Andy at Quake.

Cut to Aviva's room.

Prue: Um. Listen, we have a bigger problem to deal with. Call her back and tell her to come home. I'll…I'll explain it to you guys later. (She begins to leave.) And Phoebe, whatever you do, don't let Aviva out of your site. Okay?

Cut to Manor. Phoebe looks over her shoulder at Aviva.

Phoebe: Yeah sure.

Cut to Aviva's room.

Prue: All right. Bye. (She leaves. Kali appears in the mirror in demon form.)

Cut to Manor. Phoebe hangs up and turns around.

Phoebe: Prue's on her way home. We can have our little chat when she gets here.

Aviva: Yeah. Okay. (She puts down the magazine and stands up.) Mind if I go upstairs and lay down? I'm…I'm not feeling real well.

Phoebe: Sure. Go ahead. (Aviva leaves.)

Cut to Phoebe's room. Aviva comes in, grabs her backpack, and leaves. She goes to Prue's room and sneaks in.

Cut to Paige's room. Paige is dialing Glenn's phone number.

Cut to downstairs. Foyer. Leo is sanding down a corner. Phoebe picks up something by the door.

Leo: This last coat of stain's gotta dry. (He looks at Phoebe.) I'm uh, heading over to Filmore's in a few minutes to do an estimate.

Phoebe: Wait. You're finished already?

Leo: Yeah. I'll be back tomorrow to make sure everyone's happy with my work. (Leo stares at Phoebe.)

Phoebe: What?

Leo: Just…just out of curiosity, um…are you and Aviva… (Phoebe raises her eyebrows in confusion.) I mean, Piper said that…

Phoebe: Piper said what?

Leo: Uh. Nothing…I think I need some water.

Cut to Aviva. She gets in meditating position.

Cut to Kitchen. Leo comes out of the laundry room as Phoebe comes in.

Phoebe: Wait, Leo, what did Piper say to you?

Leo: Uh, it doesn't matter, really-forget it. (Leo begins washing his hands.)

Phoebe: Well, whatever she said, you should probably take it with a grain of salt, 'cause sometimes her medication makes her say the strangest things! But, not to worry, her shrinks are on it.

Leo: Shrinks? (Phoebe nods and chuckles behind his back. She sees Aviva's jacket on the chair and picks it up. She has a premonition. In it, Prue opens the door to her room and Aviva throws a fireball at her. The premonition ends.)

Phoebe: Oh my God. Aviva.

(Leo hears a car door close and looks out the window. He looks back at Phoebe.)

Leo: Prue's home.

Phoebe: Oh no. (She leaves.)

Cut to Paige's room. Paige freezes, as she feels the spine chilling sensation of evil.

Paige: Come on powers, work for me! (thinking) I've been able to get myself to teleport around the house lately, so take me to the evil! (Then she orbs out.)

Cut to Aviva. She puts something in the middle of the candles. She hears someone run upstairs. Phoebe opens the door as Aviva throws a fireball.

Phoebe: Aviva? (The fireball heads towards Phoebe. Paige orbs in, next to Phoebe.)

Paige: Phoebe! (She shoves Phoebe to the floor and the fireball flies above them and hits the wall, leaving a scorch mark.)

Aviva: Phoebe…I'm sorry. (She leaves.)

Scene: Manor. Kitchen. Phoebe is sitting on a stool. Piper brings her a pack of ice. Prue, Paige, and Leo are also there.

Piper: Maybe we should take you to the hospital.

Phoebe: No. It's not that bad. Just a bruise. (She looks at Paige.) Thanks.

Paige: No problem.

Leo: Well, how did it happen anyway?

Phoebe: Uh, candles. Aviva had some candles lit and when I went in there to get her, she got frightened and dropped a candle that she was holding. I got frightened to and tripped over myself, hitting the floor and whacking my arm.

Leo: You're lucky.

Prue: Um, Leo, we got this. We wouldn't want you to be late for that estimate.

Leo: Are you sure? I don't mind.

Phoebe: No. Prue's right. I'm fine. You go ahead.

Leo: Okay. I'll stop by later to see how you're doing.

Piper Phoebe: Great.

(Leo leaves.)

Prue: Okay. So, how did this happen?

Phoebe: I had a premonition…that Aviva was going to hurt you, so I tried to stop her. I should have listened to you Prue. You were right about Aviva. She's evil.

Paige: And I was in my room, calling Glenn. But then I had this strange bone chilling feeling and I summoned my teleporting power and got to Prue's room, when the fireball was flying at Phoebe.

Phoebe: And she shoved me to the ground.

Paige: We barely missed getting toasted. (to Prue and Piper) Do you know how to vanquish her?

Prue: No. Actually, she's not evil, but she is being used by an evil spirit and I think I know which one, so come on. (They all leave.)

Scene: Aviva's room. Aviva is putting stuff in her backpack. She goes to the closet. Kali appears in the mirror.

Kali: Where are you going Aviva?

Aviva: Go away. I don't want anything to do with you. I don't want to be a witch anymore.

Kali: But you haven't finished what we've started.

Aviva: But I'm hurting people. Don't you understand? First Aunt Jackie, now Phoebe. I have to leave.

Kali: Aren't you going to say goodbye first? Touch the mirror, Aviva. It's Okay. I'm not upset. Touch the mirror and I'll go away too.

(She does. Kali goes into Aviva's body.) Hello…(Her voice changes to evil.)…Aviva?

Scene: Attic. The Charmed Ones are looking through the Book Of Shadows.

Prue: Kali. Kali. Kali.

Paige: There, there. " An evil sorceress cursed into her own dimension. She appears in reflections and has the power to possess…"

Prue"…innocents and use them as pawns to steal a witch's power."

Piper: Wait. I don't understand. So she's using Aviva to try to turn us into bad witches?

Phoebe: Does it say anything about how to get rid of her?

Paige: Uh, yeah. "To get rid of her, shatter her reflection." However the hell we do that. Here. (She gives Piper the book. The door slams open and there stands Kali in Aviva's body.)

Phoebe: Aviva?

(Kali walks towards them while saying this line and then stops)

Kali: (in Aviva's voice) Hello Phoebe. How's (Kali's voice) the arm?

Phoebe: You're not Aviva?

Kali: You're not kidding. (She throws a fireball at them. Paige pushes her sisters to the left and then orbs out of the way, just in time to miss the fireball.)

Aviva: Phoebe! Help me!

Kali: Never mind. (Piper puts the book down. Kali throws a fireball at them. They duck and the fireball hits the mannequin. Kali looks at Prue.) My power's greater then yours Prue. It's only a matter of time. (Phoebe and Piper are now kneeling and Paige orbs back in.)

Phoebe: Time? Piper, that's it! (Kali looks at them.) Freeze her! (Piper looks at her.)

Piper: Aviva doesn't freeze. (Kali looks at Prue.)

Phoebe: Yeah, but Kali will. (Piper freeze Kali.)

(Aviva's body falls to the floor. Piper looks behind her and pulls down a sheet, revealing a mirror.)

Piper: Prue! The mirror! Get her to the mirror! (Prue uses her power to throw Kali in the mirror.)

Kali: No!

(Paige hits the mirror with a broom. Kali screams as the glass is shattered. She disappears.)

Scene: Phoebe's room. Phoebe is there holding Kit. Aviva is standing by the mirror. Her hair is washed and she's wearing a dress that's dark red.

Aviva: Thanks for the dress.

Phoebe: No problem. It's Prue's. (She puts Kit down on the dresser and walks to Aviva, who grabs her jacket.) All set?

Aviva: Yeah. I'm all set.

Phoebe: You Okay?

Aviva: I don't think, uh, looking into a mirror is ever going to be the same. (She turns around.)

Phoebe: Yeah, well, the demon's gone Aviva, forever.

Aviva: Yeah, well, unfortunately all the other ones remain. It's so hard.

Phoebe: Oh, I know. It was hard for me too when I was your age.

Aviva: Yeah?

Phoebe: Are you kidding? (Aviva goes by the dresser and grabs on her coat.) These are the hardest years of your life. (Phoebe sits on her bed.) The one thing I learned is you just gotta be yourself. (Aviva giggles a little as she puts on her coat.)

Aviva: Easy for you to say. What if yourself sucks?

Phoebe: Well, you don't have to worry about that. No. Aviva, I'm serious. You are a great kid. I could totally see us hanging out together in school. A couple of troublemakers. (Both she and Aviva laugh a little.)

Aviva: I'm going to miss being a witch. Having powers…and having sisters.

Phoebe: Yeah, well, you've got your mom. And your aunt will be home from the hospital tomorrow. (She stands up.) Okay, now remember, do not tell anyone about us Halliwell sisters' right? It's just our little secret.

Aviva: I promise.

Phoebe: Okay. (They leave.)

Scene: Outside Andy's house. Prue is in her car waiting for Andy. He pulls up in his car. Prue gets out and so Andy.

Prue: Hey.

Andy: Hey. (He walks towards his door and so does Prue.)

Prue: Uh, can we talk?

Andy: Is there really anything to talk about?

Prue: Andy…(He stops and turns around.) I'm sorry….

Andy: So am I!

Prue: What do you mean by that?

Andy: I mean, come on Prue. Who we kidding? I mean, let's face it. One of us is obviously more interested in this relationship than the other.

Prue: That's not true.

Andy: Isn't it? Then how come I'm always the one left standing there looking like a jerk.

Prue: I can explain.

Andy: No, you can't. Or you won't. (He goes up the stairs and stops at the top. He throws the jacket on the ground.) Damn it Prue. I still love you. I'm not saying you have to explain it all to me Prue. (Prue walks up to him.) That you're prerogative. All I'm saying is…it hurts that you don't trust me enough.

Prue: I do trust you Andy. It has nothing to do with you, it's just…it's just something that I don't know if I can ever share with anybody.

Andy: Well I hope that's not true for your sake. All I know is there's nothing I can say or do to reassure you, that I'm there for you. (He grabs his coat and walks up the stairs.)

Prue: Andy…(He stops half-way and turns around.) Are you saying that you don't want to see me anymore?

Andy: I don't know what I want anymore.

Scene: Glenn's room. Paige and Glenn are sitting on his bed.

Glenn: So, are you going to explain this thing?

(Paige takes a deep breath.)

Paige: Glenn...I..honestly, I don't know how to. It's really complicated.

Glenn: Paige, things have always been complicated with you. We've never really 'been together' because you were never 'really sure'.

Paige: I know..

Glenn: And?

Paige: I'm sorry.

Glenn: Paige, I want to have more than just a one night stand every now and then with you. I came back here, because I thought that maybe you'd still be single. And somehow, fate brought us together.

Paige: (thinking) And is tearing us apart. (She wipes a few tears from her eyes and her mascara runs.) Please, Glenn, I just can't tell you everything right now.

Glenn: Then, this is goodbye?

(Paige looks away.)

Glenn: I got a job offer in Houston and I'll be leaving next week. If you change your mind, my flight leaves this Monday at eight A.M. If you're not there, I know we can't work this out.

(Paige doesn't say anything. She just gets up and walks out the door.)


	8. The Truth Is Out There And It Hurts

**Disclaimer: this story may be my idea, but I wouldn't be able to write it if Charmed hadn't come around. Basically, I do not own Charmed.**

**A/n: my turn! Thanx too: **

**Huskiehero: thanx **

**PrUe AnD AnDy: thanx. That's what I was trying to accomplish**

**Wyatt333: yah, I already email u. glad u luv this story so much. **

Scene: Car park. Dr Mitchell is walking to his car. Gavin (the warlock) is there.

Gavin: Excuse me, are you Dr Mitchell? Dr Oliver Mitchell?

Dr Mitchell: Yes.

Gavin: What a pleasure. I can't tell you how long I've waited for this.

Dr Mitchell: Excuse me but have we ...

Gavin: Met? I'm sorry, only in print. I've read your work. Your studies, specifically on cell degeneration are ahead of their time.

Dr Mitchell: You're very kind.

Gavin: No really. It's fascinating. You've become kind of a hobby of mine. I found your article on the mutant retina gene to be particularly intriguing.

Dr Mitchell: But I haven't even -

Gavin: Published it yet? Don't worry, you will. And you'll help to find the vaccine.

Dr Mitchell: The vaccine? Against what?

Gavin: Against this. (A laser beam comes out of Gavin's forehead and burns a hole in Dr Mitchell's forehead.)

Scene: Movie theatre. Prue, Paige, Piper and Phoebe are waiting in line. Phoebe's holding a magic 8 ball.

Phoebe: (Reading the 8 ball) "Ask again later." Hello, vague. How am I suppose to plan my future without a little direction?

Prue: You, who can see the future is now looking for a magic 8 ball.

Phoebe: My visions don't help me remember.

Paige: I've got an idea. Why don't we ask if Prue and Andy will get back together.

Prue: Oh, Phoebe, please don't.

(Phoebe shakes up the 8 ball.)

Phoebe: Ooh...

Paige: Interesting.

Piper: Very.

(Piper's pager beeps. Prue tries to look at what the ball says but Phoebe shakes it up before she can see it.)

Prue: You are cruel.

Piper: I forget what a day off feels like. That was my boss, Martin. I have to get back to the restaurant.

Prue/Paige: You're kidding?

Piper: There's a convention in town and business is just crazy.

Phoebe: But you worked a double shift yesterday and the day before that. He's working you to death, Piper.

Prue: I thought that you were gonna talk to Martin about this weeks ago.

Piper: I never got around to it.

(She gets out her cell phone and dials the number.)

Paige: Well, tell him to stuff it. Tell him you're taking the night off and that's that.

Piper: I know, you're right. I will. (On the phone.) Hello, Martin. No, I know what you want but ... okay, no that's not a problem. I'll be right there. (She hangs up.)

Prue: Wow, you told him.

Phoebe: Beware of the wrath of Piper.

Piper: I will talk to him... eventually. I gotta go.

(She walks off.)

Phoebe: Wait, Piper, I'll walk you to the car, it's safer.

(Phoebe follows Piper.)

Prue: (to Paige) I guess we'll wait here.

Paige: I guess so.

Phoebe: (Walking past the people) Excuse me, pardon me. (She bumps into Gavin and has a premonition of him burning a hole in a woman's forehead.) Oh my God, Piper.

Piper: What is it?

Phoebe: I just had a premonition. A woman's about to get murdered.

(A police car with its sirens on drives into the car park. Phoebe and Piper and run into the car park. They see Dr Mitchell lying on the ground with the hole burnt in his head. Paige orbs in with Prue.)

Prue: Oh my God.

Piper: Phoebe saw this murder before it even happened.

Phoebe: No, not this one. I think I saw the next one.

Scene: Halliwell manor. Kitchen. Piper's making coffee, Phoebe and Paige are pouring cereal in their bowls and Prue sits down to read the paper and drink her coffee.

Prue: Uh, is this leaded?

Piper: Oh, yes.

(Piper knocks the cereal off the table but freezes it before it hits the ground. She places the bin underneath it. The cereal unfreezes and falls in the bin. Leo walks in the kitchen.)

Leo: Morning, ladies. Took a look at the staircase. Shouldn't be more than two days work. You mind if I get started?

Piper: Nope, not at all. I'll get you some coffee.

(Piper's pager beeps.)

Phoebe: But you're busy. I'll get it. Be right there, Leo. (Leo leaves the kitchen.)

Prue: When are you two gonna stop fighting over him and grow up?

(You see Phoebe and Piper fighting over the coffee cup.)

Piper: When Phoebe realizes that she doesn't have a chance with him.

Phoebe: Well, that doesn't matter now because I have to go protect the innocent.

Piper: So, we'll call it truce... temporarily. I'll just take this to Leo. (She does so.)

Paige: You know you're only into him because Piper is.

Phoebe: That is so not true. I'm wounded. Now, is there anything in there about last nights murder?

Prue: Nothing of any use.

Phoebe: How am I suppose to figure out who the girl in my vision is?

Prue: Well, what did she look like?

Phoebe: Well, she was about 5' 3", hair was lightish.

Paige: That's it?

Phoebe: It's not on video tape. I can't just rewind it. Hey, you've got to talk to Andy.

Prue: What?

Phoebe: Well, if I can't find her, then I have to find the killer before he gets to her.

Prue: Well, have you checked the Book of Shadows? From the way you described your vision that sounds like it could be demonic.

Phoebe: Yeah, but for all we know, Andy's already hot on his trail. You have to go see him to find out.

Prue: I can't.

Paige: Won't.

Prue: Phoebe, give me a break. We just stopped seeing each other. Don't you think it might be a bit awkward?

Phoebe: Okay, then how about I go see him and you look in the Book Of Shadows.

Prue: Phoebe...

Phoebe: Prue, I had this vision for a reason. I'm supposed to save her, I know it and I have to find her.

Cut to the attic. Prue is there looking through the Book Of Shadows.

Prue: (to herself) I don't even know what I'm looking for. (She closes the book and heads towards the door. The book opens up the a truth spell by itself. Prue stops and walks back over to the book.) The Truth Spell. (She turns to a different page. The page turns back to the truth spell.) What the ... ? (She shuts the book and leaves the attic. The book opens back up to the spell.)

Scene: Quake. The place is full of people. Piper's sitting at the bar talking on the phone.

Piper: The truth is I need extra table cloths because ...

(Some guy sitting next next to her spills his drink over her paperwork. Martin comes up to Piper.)

Martin: I need this space. Can't you do this in the manager's office?

Piper: You took my desk remember, Martin?

Martin: Then go somewhere else. I've got a restaurant full of conventioners, I just ran out of white corn chowder and I need you to get hold of Protos pronto.

Piper: What about the books?

Martin: You can take them home with you. I come back after three weeks and the place is chaos.

Piper: Martin, you know what I think?

Martin: What? What do you think?

Piper: I think I'm gonna need that number for Protos.

Scene: Bucklands. Prue's office. She's sitting at her desk staring at a photo of her and Andy together. Phoebe comes in.

Phoebe: Hey.

Prue: Hey.

Phoebe: Can I borrow your laptop? I need to do some surfing on the web, see if I can find anything about the burns on the victims forehead. What?

Prue: Nothing. I just never thought of you being computer friendly.

Phoebe: Are you kidding? Chat rooms saved my life.

Prue: Um, so, did you talk to Andy?

(She hands Phoebe her laptop.)

Phoebe: Actually, I spoke to his partner instead.

Prue: You told Morris?

Phoebe: About the case? I didn't have to. Every inspector at the station was talking about it. The only problem is they're stumped. Did you find anything in the Book Of Shadows?

Prue: Uh, I'm not sure. So, you didn't see Andy?

Phoebe: No, I said I didn't talk to Andy. I saw him in the parking lot when I left. But, he had that look, Prue. You know the one I'm talking about. You might recognize it from the mirror. He really cares about you.

Prue: Yeah, don't you think I know that?

Phoebe: So what are you waiting for? Tell him the truth. It's the only thing that's standing between you guys.

Prue: Tell him I'm a witch? I can't do that. What if he can't handle it? It's not like I can put the genie back in the bottle.

Phoebe: He's not going to turn you into the warlock police. At least you'd know how he feels once and for all. Otherwise, you'll never know if it could of worked out or not. If I were you, I'd figure out how to tell him. Thank you for the laptop.

(She leaves. The sandwich lady stands at the door.)

Girl: Sandwich?

Prue: Hey, Tanya. Sure.

Tanya: I saved you your favorite. Turkey, no mayo.

Prue: You're a good woman.

Tanya: Bye.

Scene: Halliwell manor. Attic. Prue is looking at the truth spell in the Book Of Shadows.

Prue: Okay, you win.

Cut to outside. Piper opens the door. She's holding all the paper work. Phoebe comes up to her.

Phoebe: Hey, stranger. Back from the war?

Piper: More like I brought the battle home with me. Inventory.

Phoebe: I'll help you with yours if you help me with mine.

(They walk inside.)

Cut to the attic. Prue's saying the spell.

Prue"For those who want the truth revealed, open hearts and secrets unsealed, from now until it's now again, after which the memories end."

Cut back to downstairs. Piper and Phoebe walk in the parlor. Paige opens the front door.)

Paige: I'm back! (She goes into the parlor.) Now that is a load of work.

Phoebe: I guess you didn't talk to your boss.

Piper: Of course I did, just like I said I would. (They sit down on the couch.) Am I getting a zit on my chin? (Paige looks as she sits down in a chair.)

Paige: Can't even see it.

Cut back to the attic.

Prue"Those who now are in this house, will hear the truth from others mouths."

Cut back to downstairs.

Piper: You really can't see it?

Paige: Are you kidding? It looks like that thing has a life of its own.

Phoebe: So you really told off Martin, huh?

Piper: No, I lied. I chickened out. (They look at each other.)

Cut back to the attic. Prue's dialing on the phone. Andy's answering machine picks up.

Andy's voice"Hi, you've reached Andy Trudeau. Leave your name and number and I'll get back to you. Thanks."

Prue: Hi, Andy, it's-it's um, Prue. I was wondering if - could you just call me please, soon ... within the next twenty-four hours. I need to talk to you about something so, um, just call okay, alright, um, tonight would be fine too. Okay, bye.

Scene: Science lab. A lab technician is working on something. Gavin enters the room.

Gavin: Excuse me. Are you Mr. Pearson? Alex Pearson?

Alex: Yeah, yeah, can I help you?

Gavin: In so many ways. Working late tonight aren't you?

Alex: Uh, yeah. I work better at night and the soil samples are just right for the bindora planteau.

Gavin: Ahh, Zimbabwe. Their crops have been over run by disease for decades. Well, your work will put an end to that. Let's hope that's the reality.

Alex: Are you from the foundation? They usually don't check up on us this late.

Gavin: Oh, no, no. But I have studied your work and I know what it will lead to.

Alex: My work, you mean the lab's. I'm really just the technician.

Gavin: For now. But someday, someday you will help me find the vaccine.

Alex: The vaccine? For what? Who are you? What do you want?

Gavin: Your future.

(A hole opens up in Gavin's forehead.)

Alex: God, what is it?

(Gavin puts a hole in Alex's forehead with a laser beam-like coming out of the hole.)

Scene: Halliwell manor. Kitchen. Piper hands Prue a cup of coffee.

Prue: Thanks. Is this leaded?

Piper: Nope.

Prue: It's not?

Piper: Never has been. I just say it because it's ridiculous to make two pots of coffee when you're the only one who drinks diesel.

(Phoebe and Paige enter the kitchen.)

Phoebe: Prue, don't give me grief when you get the phone bill. I was up all night on the internet and I didn't find anything. That poor girl.

Paige: Oh, Piper, I'm sorry about the crack I made last night about your zit.

Piper: That's okay. So you really can't see it?

(Paige looks at it.)

Paige: Like I said, it's huge.

Piper: Something weird is going on.

(Leo enters the kitchen.)

Leo: Morning, ladies. I should be able to finish the stairs today.

Piper: Okay, um, I'll make some more coffee.

Phoebe: And I'll bring it to you.

(Leo leaves.)

Piper: Oh, here we go again, right?

Phoebe: Piper, we both know the only reason I like Leo is because you do. Okay, I have no idea why I just said that. (to Prue) What's going on?

Prue: Uh ... okay, I'm late for work, busy, gotta go. (She stands up and heads out the kitchen.)

Piper/Paige: Prue!

Prue: Yeah?

Phoebe: Spill. What's up?

Prue: I cast a truth spell.

Phoebe/Piper/Paige: What?

Piper: You cast a truth spell?

Prue: Yes, so please no more questions.

Paige: Why?

Prue: Because I wanted to know what Andy would think of me if he knew I was a witch.

Piper: Oh.

Phoebe: I can't believe it.

Prue: Look who's talking Little Miss Spell of the week.

Phoebe: No, no. I mean it can't believe you actually took my advice. The biggest pooper at the Wicca party has finally used her power for personal gain. About time.

Piper: Personal is affecting us. Prue, what have you done?

Prue: The spell was only suppose to work on me. Okay, it said those in this house. I thought I was alone.

Paige: Well, obviously you weren't.

Piper: Wait, we just have to, we have to undo it right now.

Prue: Can't. Twenty-four hour time limit. Which means until eight o'clock tonight, everybody that comes in contact with us, will have no choice but to tell the truth.

Piper: What do you mean no choice?

Prue: Exactly that. Ask me a question.

Phoebe: I'm gain. Prue, what do you think of me?

Prue: Well, I admire your confidence and your fearlessness, your utter lack of responsibility frustrates me to no end. Oh God, that is so enough.

Piper: Oh my God, this could be very dangerous.

Paige: I'm kinda diggin' it. Piper, what do you really think of your boss?

Piper: I think he's a self serving jerk who must have a very small penis. Oh my God, I'm gonna be so fired.

Prue: No, no, no. It's okay because once the spell ends, no one will remember what they've heard. You guys, I just wanted to see how Andy would react.

Phoebe: What a way to come out of the broom closet.

Piper: Are you nuts? We just need to, we need to lock the doors, call in sick, and stay in our own bedrooms until it just goes away.

Phoebe: Hello, there's a demon on the loose and I still have to find that woman. Whoa, whoa. Wait a minute.

Paige: A premonition?

Phoebe: No. An epiphany. So you're telling me that everyone I ask a question to has to answer with the truth.

Prue: I think so, yes. But that also means if we get asked a question, we have to answer the truth.

Phoebe: I can work around that. This is cool. Very cool.

(Phoebe grabs her coat in the foyer.)

Piper: Phoebe, no, where are you going? (Phoebe leaves. To Prue) Don't even think about asking me what I think of you right now.

Scene: Police station. Phoebe walks up to Andy's desk.

Andy: Phoebe.

Phoebe: Hi, Andy. Have you talked to Prue?

Andy: She left a message on my machine last night. Wasn't sure if I wanted to call her back or not.

Phoebe: Believe me, trust me, definitely wanna call her back.

(Phoebe rummages around her purse looking for a pen and paper.)

Andy: Is that why you came here?

Phoebe: Hardly. What do you know about the guy they found murdered in the movie theatre parking lot the other night.

Andy: The detective says he's not the only victim last night. They found a lab technician down in Oakland. Each of them had the same cauterized mark on their forehead and their eyes were drained with colour. They were completely white. Wait...

Phoebe: Cause of death?

Andy: Unknown. Looks like he took a bullet to the head only there's no exit wound and no bullet. Phoebe, this is highly...

Phoebe: Any suspects?

Andy: Not yet.

Phoebe: Any evidence that could lead to a suspect?

Andy: They found a button at the crime scene, possibly from the suspects jacket made of an alloy forensics have never seen before. What's with all these ...

Phoebe: Ah-ah! Do not ask that question. I gotta go. Thanks. Don't forget to call Prue by eight o'clock tonight.

Scene: Bucklands. Prue's office. Prue's sitting there clicking her pen. The phone rings.

Prue: Hello? Uh, I mean, Prue Halliwell.

Andy: Hey, it's me.

Prue: Andy, hi.

Andy: Phoebe stopped by. Suggested I give you a call.

Prue: Phoebe ... yeah, but can we meet? I really don't want to talk over the phone.

Andy: Should I be looking forward to this or dreading it?

Prue: Honestly, I don't know. But what are you doing for dinner? An early dinner. Let's say now?

Andy: It's lunchtime. (She looks at the clock and it says 12.35.) But I'm gonna be interviewing a witness in your area around five. I could swing round after.

(Someone knocks on Prue's door.)

Prue: Yeah. Um, here? Uh, I guess that's fine, all right. I'll see you then. (She hangs up. Tanya the sandwich girl walks in with Hannah behind her.) Hey Tanya.

Hannah: Personal call, Prue?

Prue: Personal business, Hannah, and I swear that that's my name on the door.

Hannah: (She picks up a sandwich.) Oh, look. Less turkey, no mayo. My favourite.

Tanya: Actually I was saving that for Prue.

Hannah: Yeah, you were.

Prue: Don't you hate turkey?

Hannah: Of course I do. I just don't want you to have it.

Prue: Is there any particular reason why you're such a bitch to me?

(Rex walks up behind her.)

Hannah: Yes, because it's my mission in life to destroy you.

Rex: Well, nothing like a bit of inter-office rivalry to get those competitive juices flowing. Um, Hannah, a word. (They leave.)

Cut to Rex's office.

Rex: What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?

Hannah: I don't know. It-it-it came out.

Rex: No, no, no, it didn't just come out. You almost came out. Am I supposed to believe that all of a sudden you lost complete control of your faculties?

Hannah. No. God, she's just so… Prue. Forgive me.

Rex: Always. Hey… (He gets a cigar. She blows on it and it lights up.) Go on. Get back to work.

Scene: Bay View Social Services. Paige's cubical. Paige is typing on the computer. The phone rings.

Paige: Paige Matthews

Cut to Glenn. He's in an airplane talking on his cell phone.

Glenn: It's Monday morning at 9:07, Paige.

Cut back to Paige

Paige(under her breath): Oh my God.

Cut to Glenn

Glenn(sighing): That's what I thought.

Cut to Paige

Paige: I am so sorry, Glenn! I totally spaced that you were leaving. I really wanted to come.

Cut to Glenn

Glenn: Did you really, Paige? Or is that just an excuse so you can try and make me come back.

Cut to Paige

Paige: How can you say that, Glenn? You know that I like you a lot.

Cut to Glenn

Glenn: I really don't know if I do, Paige. Whenever something between us starts to happen, you run off and I'm left alone. You always make me leave the house after all your sisters come home and ask what's wrong. I don't know what to believe anymore.

Cut to Paige

Paige: Please, Glenn, just give us another chance!

Cut to Glenn

Glenn: It's too late for that Paige. I'm going to Houston right now, and there's nothing you can do to stop me. (Glenn hangs up)

Cut to Paige

(Paige slowly puts the phone back in the cradle. She stares blankly at the computer screen. She then collapses onto her desk and starts crying into her crossed arms.)

Scene: Halliwell manor. Living room. Piper is talking on the phone.

Piper: Martin, I can't work tonight, I have to do the books. (She listens.) Do the books and run the floor? That's impossible. (She listens.) But you don't unders- Right now? I'm, on my way. (She hangs up.) Nice talking to you too, jerk. (Leo enters.)

Leo: Hey, I had a little bit of an accident. You mind if I borrow your washer? (You see he has spilt coffee on his shirt.)

Piper: No, not at all. Go right ahead. Can I get you some coffee?

Leo: Ah, you better not. I'll just wind up knocking it all over again. (He starts walking towards the kitchen.)

Piper: Leo, wait.

Leo: Yeah?

Piper: Can I ask you a question?

Leo: Sure.

Piper: Do you need another shirt?

Leo: No, I got one in the truck. Thanks.

Piper: Leo, wait that wasn't my question.

Leo: It wasn't.

Piper: No. I was just wondering…do you ever think of me?

Leo: Yeah.

Piper: In what way? As a friend sort of way or…

Leo: You have beautiful eyes.

Piper: That's a good way.

Leo: I'm sorry. (They laugh.) That was totally inappropriate wasn't it?

Piper: No, not at all. Ah, what the hell…Leo, what do you think about women who make the first move?

Leo: I'm still waiting for it to happen. (Piper kisses him.) Ahh…how do you feel about guys who make the second move?

Piper: Love 'em.

(They kiss again.)

Scene: Bucklands. Prue's waiting outside an elevator. Rex walks around the corner.

Prue: Hi Rex.

Rex: Hello Prue. How are you? (Phoebe walks up behind Prue.)

Prue: I'm a nervous wreck because I am about to tell my boyfriend that I am a wi-

Phoebe: Ner. A winner. She is a real catch, this one is. (She laughs.) I'm Phoebe, her sister, we've met, remember?

Rex: Yeah, how could I forget.

(Prue and Phoebe walk away.)

Phoebe: Okay, the spell is really working.

Prue: Yeah, I know. So, you talked to Andy?

Phoebe: I sure did. He gave me a list of all the victims. They all died the same way. The only problem is they don't have a suspect, and I have no way of finding… her. (Tanya walks past.)

Prue: Who, her?

Phoebe: That's the girl from my premonition.

Prue: Tanya?

(Tanya gets in an elevator.)

Phoebe: Wait, hold the elevator.

(The elevator closes.)

Cut to inside the elevator. Gavin's there.

Gavin: (to Tanya) Excuse me. Are you Mrs. Parker? Tanya Parker?

Tanya: Yes.

Gavin You have been most difficult to find. Never in the same place, never alone.

Tanya: Excuse me?

Cut back to Prue and Phoebe.

Prue: Are you sure?

Phoebe: Yes. And that's the truth.

Prue: Alright, um, take the stairs. I'll call security.

Cut to the car park. Gavin has a hold of Tanya and she's screaming. Phoebe runs out and on her way she grabs a glass bottle. Gavin starts putting a hole in Tanya's head with the laser. Phoebe hits Gavin over the head with the bottle.

Phoebe: Run Tanya, run. (Gavin turns around to face Phoebe. She hits him with the bottle again. Tanya runs to her car and Phoebe follows. They get in and drive off. Prue runs out with security.)

Prue: Phoebe!

Scene Halliwell manor. Living room. Tanya's on the phone.

Tanya: Honey, I'm fine. (Phoebe walks in.) There's no reason to fly back early. I'm, um, staying with friends. I'll explain it all when you get home.

Phoebe: Kids. Do you have any kids?

Tanya: Not yet.

Phoebe: Pets?

Tanya: No. (on phone.) I love you too. (She hangs up.) Um, before I can explain any of this to my husband, you're gonna have to explain it to me. What is going on?

Phoebe: Short story, you're in danger. And to keep you out of it, we're gonna have to keep you out of the obvious places, which is why you have to stay here.

Tanya: But what was that thing?

Phoebe: Truth spell. That thing was a demon.

Tanya: I'm outta here.

Phoebe: No, Tanya, he's killed before. Trust me. Call the cops. Check it out. That burn on your forehead, that's how he does it. I've seen it. Okay, I have visions, visions of people that I am supposed to help. I've seen his next victim. It's you. There are no coincidences. I was supposed to see you, to find you. And now I'm supposed to save you.

Scene: Quake. Piper's on the phone.

Piper: Romane, entrance three. (to Phoebe) Phoebe, you have her in there? At the house? No, I understand you have to protect the innocent, but couldn't you find one that makes a decent bernaise sauce. My kitchen is collapsing. I gotta go. I'll be there as soon as I can. (She hangs up) Martin, hi. Just the man I wanted to…

Martin: I made a list. You better check it twice. I'll be back after the dinner rush.

Piper: Um, but I've got a family situation.

Martin: So, you'd like to take off, go home, take care of business?

Piper: Thank you Martin. Thank you for understanding.

Martin: Oh, don't thank me. Because the answer's no.

Piper: Alright Martin, what part of family situation do you not understand? Are you insane? No one person can do all of this. How do you expect me to do it all alone?

Martin: Because I know you will.

Piper: What?

Martin: Why spend money on more employees when I know you'll do it. And you won't complain. I got a bargain. All the work for half the price. Piper, I don't know why I said that.

Piper: Too late. Truths out, and so am I. You don't deserve me. I quit.

Scene: Bucklands. Prue walks in her office. Andy's there.

Prue: Andy, hi.

Andy: Hello, Prue.

Prue: I'm so sorry I'm late, my meeting ran over.

Andy: Your assistant said I could wait here. I hope that's okay.

Prue: Yeah, of course. Can I get you anything? Something to drink?

Andy: I'm fine. How are you?

Prue: A nervous wreck. You?

Andy: Heart's pounding like a sledge hammer.

Prue: Uh, so, Andy, how well do you think you really know me?

Andy: Well, I know about your fondness for twizzers, how you can't stand it when people talk at the previews, how you like to argue to win, and how you pick your cuticles when you're nervous. And also know I'd love to see you again. I wish you can trust me enough to tell me whatever it is you're afraid of.

Prue: Well, actually that's what I wanted to see you about except that instead of telling you I think I'll just show you, so here goes. See this? (He nods.) Watch. (She moves a pyramid thing with her powers. He jumps up out of his chair. He laughs.)

Andy: What the hell was that?

Prue: My secret. I did that with my mind.

Andy: You're telekinetic?

Prue: Yes. Well actually it's so much more than that. I'm a witch.

(Andy laughs.)

Andy: A what?

Prue: A good witch. I have powers. I never wanted them. I didn't find out about them until recently. Right around the time that I ran into you again. Okay, you know all those times that I disappeared or would show up at a crime scene with no logical explanation? This is why. And believe me, I wanted to tell you but I couldn't. I couldn't tell anyone. (Andy is speechless.) Are – are you okay.

Andy: I don't know. I mean of all the things I thought you were hiding, this was actually no where on the list. Does this mean Piper and Phoebe are….

Prue: Yeah. We inherited our powers from Mum and Grams.

Andy: So, when you have kids…

Prue: If they're girls….yes.

Andy: Wow. That's quite a secret you've hiding.

Prue: Tell me about it.

Andy: Can you change? I mean, is it something you can get rid of?

Prue: No, Andy, I can't change who I am. And that's something I've recently come to accept. The question is can you?

Andy: To tell you the truth…I don't know, Prue. I honestly don't know.

Scene: Halliwell Manor. Living room. Tanya is looking through the Book of Shadows for the demon.

Phoebe: Did Prue talk to Andy?

Piper: She didn't say. (to Tanya) Could you find anything in the Book of Shadows?

Tanya: Nothing I recognize.

(Paige walks slowly through the front door. She sets down her purse, then walks into the parlor.)

Paige: I'm home. (Piper notices her swollen red eyes)

Piper: Paige, what's wrong?

Paige: Glenn broke up with me. (Tears start to fill Paige's eyes again)

Phoebe: He did?

Paige: Well, he didn't say it out loud, but I know that's what he meant.

Piper: Can we maybe talk about this later? Right now we need to help Tanya.

Paige: Fill me in. (Paige wipes away her tears)

Phoebe: Basically, there's someone after Tanya. We think it's the same person that killed that guy at the movies the other night. Two more people were killed after that.

Piper: So, Andy said the third victim was a professor at Stanford? What's the link?

Phoebe: He may think it has something to do with what they're working on. Biogenetics.

Piper: A professor, geneticist, a lab technician…

Tanya: And a sandwich girl? Do you really think he's after me?

Phoebe: Uh-oh, truth spell. (She touches Tanya and has a premonition of her holding a baby.) Um, we need more milk. Kitchen. (They go to the kitchen.) She's carrying.

Piper: Carrying what?

Phoebe: A baby. She's pregnant.

Paige: Ohh...

Phoebe: No, no. She doesn't know yet.

Piper: What do we do? Do we tell her? I mean, we protect. We don't do prenatal.

Phoebe: No, this is not the kind of information Tanya needs right now. Especially from people she just met, who are telling her that some three-eyed demon wants to suck the life out of her. Suck the life out of her …Wait a minute, is it possible that it's not Tanya he wants? That it's her baby.

Piper: How would he know she's pregnant?

Phoebe: I don't know, maybe he sees the future too. Or else he's from it.

Paige: Excuse me?

Phoebe: The button. The police found a button by one of the last victims made out of some kind of funky metal they've never seen before.

Piper: Rewind.

Paige: Please!

Phoebe: Okay, there's a button that's not supposed to exist, a demon that the Book of Shadows says doesn't exist, and a baby no one knows exists. You got a better explanation?

Piper: Even if you're right, how do we find him?

Phoebe: Well, he wants Tanya, he'll find us.

Paige: He doesn't know where we are.

Phoebe: Well, he found Tanya at Bucklands, he saw me with…Prue.

Scene: Bucklands. Prue's office. Hannah's at the doorway.

Hannah: Hey, last one out gets the lights. I'm, uh, going home. So, lock up when you leave. Um, Prue, about what I said earlier ...

Prue: Now's not a good time.

Hannah: I just wanted to say I'm sorry.

Prue: But you really wouldn't mean that would you?

Hannah: No! (She leaves.)

Cut to outside Prue's office. Gavin walks around the corner heading for Prue's office.

Scene: Buckland's. Prue's office. Gavin enters.

Gavin: Excuse me. Are you Miss Halliwell? Prue Halliwell?

Prue: Yes. Did we have an appointment?

Gavin: No, actually I'm looking for someone and I believe you can help me.

Prue: I find objects, not people.

Gavin: Well, I think you might know her, I saw you talking to her earlier. Um, petite, brown hair, the two of you were over by the elevators.

Prue: I don't remember.

Gavin: Are you sure?

Prue: What do you want with her?

Gavin: She is hiding the woman I sent back to kill.

Prue: Sent back from where?

Gavin: The future. What are you doing?

Prue: Why kill Tanya?

Gavin: I don't want Tanya. I want what's inside her.

Prue: And the others, why kill them?

Gavin: Pieces of the puzzle. Pieces of the vaccine. Stop this!

(He goes for her but she uses her power to push the desk up against him. She runs outside.)

Scene: Halliwell manor. Piper is calling Prue.

Piper: Answer. Come on, Prue, pick up. (The answering machine picks up. Piper hangs up.) There's no answer, it's after five, it's going straight to voice mail.

Phoebe: You have to go to Bucklands.

Piper: Okay, I'll grab my keys, you two grab Tanya.

Phoebe: No, you have to go alone. If you bring Tanya with us and he's there, it's like bringing the feast to the lion and she can't stay here by herself.

Piper: But I need both of you, we need you.

Phoebe: I can't always be the power of four.

Piper: But what if we come here and you're all alone?

Paige: We'll be in the attic with the book.

Piper: Okay, be careful. (They hug.)

Phoebe: You too.

Paige: Yeah, be safe.

Scene: Bucklands. Prue's running down the stairs and Gavin's following. She runs in a store room and hides.

Gavin: I've got eight and a half months to find Tanya, Miss Halliwell. Plenty of time. Yours however, has run out.

Cut to Prue's office. Piper runs in.

Piper: Prue? (She sees the mess and Prue's purse on the floor.) Oh, no. (She runs back out of the office.)

Cut back to the store room.

Gavin: You can't hide from me forever.

Prue: What's the vaccine for? What does it protect against?

(He laughs.)

Gavin: Against me of course. And all other warlocks like me in the future. The parker child will be the one to bring together all the elements to create the vaccine which will destroy us. (He finds Prue.) Unless I stop him. (He picks her up by her neck and his third eye thing opens up. Piper runs in and freezes him.)

Piper: Hey, need a hand?

Prue: Yeah! (Piper grabs a crowbar and loosens Gavin's grip.)

Piper: He's not after Tanya, he's after her baby, she's pregnant.

Prue: I know.

Piper: Huh?

Prue: Truth spell, later. Where's Phoebe and Paige?

Piper: Home, protecting Tanya.

Prue: Well, what are you waiting for, Piper? Whack him.

Piper: No! Can't you move him?

Prue: Where? He's from the future.

Piper: Prue, he's gonna unfreeze soon.

Prue: Piper, just do it.

Piper: No, you do it.

Prue: No, do it! Piper!

(He unfreezes. Piper and Prue stick the crowbar in Gavin's third eye. Some big tornado thing comes and sucks him up.)

Prue: I love it when they clean up after themselves.

Scene: Outside Andy's apartment.

Andy: Prue.

Prue: Andy, I need to know how you feel about what I told you.

Andy: I'm gonna need a little more time.

Prue: I don't have time, Andy. I need to know before eight.

Andy: Alright, won't you come inside and we'll talk about it.

Prue: I can't.

Andy: Prue ...

Prue: Andy, no. Look, if I come inside and we'll have drinks, there'll be small talk and precious minutes will past. I need to know now. Can you or can you not accept that I am a witch?

Andy: If I had to answer right now ... I don't think so, Prue. I mean, there's nothing wrong with it I guess. It's just in my future, I have a vision of having ... (A clock chimes. It's 8:00.) What were we just talking about?

Prue: You don't remember?

Andy: Honestly, no.

Prue: You don't remember anything you've said to me in the last twenty-four hours?

Andy: No. It's really weird. You wanna come inside?

Prue: No, I have to go. (She kisses him.) Goodbye, Andy.

(She walks around the corner and starts crying.)

Scene: Quake. Piper and Phoebe are sitting at a table.

Phoebe: (to a waiter) Excuse me, hello. What good is saving the future when I can't get a glass of water in the present?

Piper: Speaking of the future ... Where did Tanya go?

Phoebe: Oh, she went to the bathroom. Morning sickness. Only she thinks it's the Halibut.

Piper: Great, she'll probably sue the restaurant for food poisoning. Will this day ever end?

Phoebe: Actually it did. It's 8:20, the spell is over, the world is a safer place.

(Martin walks up to the table.)

Martin: Piper, I see you sitting. What is wrong with this picture?

Piper: You don't remember?

Martin: Remember what? Piper, I need you in the kitchen pronto. We're down to sue chef.

(He leaves.)

Piper: I don't believe it. I finally stand up for myself and quit and he doesn't remember. Wait a minute, everybody else's forgotten the truth, why do we still remember it?

Phoebe: Truth are consequences. Wiccan rule, right? Prue cast a spell for her own personal gain, now we have to deal with the fall out.

Piper: I'll be right back. I need to remind Martin of something.

Phoebe: Ooh, you go girl.

(Piper walks in the kitchen.)

Piper: Martin, we need to talk. (He throws her an apron.)

Martin: Excuse you.

Piper: I can not, no, I will not do everything by myself anymore. I need help. You restaurant needs help. You need another manager, sure chef, hostess and an extra bus boy on the weekends. If you will not agree to hire these people, than tell me now and I'll quit.

Martin: What took you so long? All you had to do was ask.

Piper: Really? I mean, okay. I'll see you tomorrow.

Martin: But I-I-I just ...

Piper: It's my night off. (She walks towards the door and pushes it open, hitting Leo in the face on the other side.) Oh, Leo! I'm so sorry. Are you okay?

Leo: Yeah, fine, just, uh, surprised.

Piper: Yeah, me too. What are you doing here?

Leo: Well, I wanted to see you, I just um ... I have this really strange feeling that I did something that I should apologize for. Did I?

Piper: No, no. Definitely not. Can I buy you a drink?

Scene: Glenn is sitting in his apartment in Houston reading a book. Bright lights fill the room, and Paige orbs in.

Glenn: What the hell? Paige? What are you doing in Houston?

Paige: There's my secret, Glenn.

Glenn: Wh…b-but how…

Paige: I'm a half witch, half whitelighter. My sisters are witches too. We all have supernatural powers and battle demons every day. That's why I always seem to leave right before our dates. It's not that I don't want to be with you, I just have to protect the innocent first.

(Glenn is silent)

Paige: Aren't you going to say something?

Glenn: I don't know what to say. This is…big.

Paige: Your telling me. All I want to know is if you'll be able to live with me being a witch.

Glenn: I…I really don't know.

Paige: Please, Glenn! I want to be with you! I love you!

Glenn: Just give me time to think, Paige.

Paige: Glenn…

Glenn: Paige, if you want me to answer now, then I'll say no. Give me time to think this over and see how my interview goes.

(Paige stares at Glenn as tears slide down her cheek. She whispers 'goodbye' and orbs out)

Scene: Quake. Phoebe is sitting at a table. Prue and Paige walk up to the table.

Prue: Hey.

Paige: Hey

Phoebe: Hey. How'd it go?

Prue: Not well.

Paige: Not sure.

Phoebe: Oh, you guys, I'm so sorry.

Paige: He said he had to think about it, and I just have to accept that for right now.

Prue: And I cast the spell for an answer and I got it. Even if it wasn't the one I wanted.

(They hug.)

**A/n: okay, there's my ending. Princess Pinky and I have thought of a really good idea, so we have to have this happen. Plz review!**


	9. The Witch Is Back

**Disclaimer: Got the scripts from a website. Don't own Charmed. **

**A/n: Okay, this is Princess Pinky's chapter. Thanx too: **

**Powerof4: thanx. We both came up with a good idea for them, so hang on. **

**Princess Pinky: Shh! Ur not supposed to give it away! Lol.**

**El Chacal: I could never have any of them die! **

**PrUe AnD AnDy: See, I can't tell you if he's going to die. Just read and find out. **

**Peanut2lb: **

**7) I'll see what I can do. I'm not sure if I'm writing that chapter or not. If I'm not, I'll pass ur note onto Princess.**

**8) Again, I'll see what I can do. **

**Wyatt333: thanx. **

Scene: Salem, Massachusetts, 1692. A turnkey opens a cell in a jail. Matthew walks in.

Melinda: Matthew.

Matthew: Hello, Melinda.

Melinda: Why? Why did you betray me?

Matthew: You got what you deserved.

Melinda: So you've never loved me? All the passion, all the heat?

Matthew: I had to make you trust me. It was the only way to share your powers.

Melinda: And so now you have them. So why would you turn me in? You know I'll burn.

Matthew: I had to keep my secret.

Melinda: Well, you can keep your trinkets too. (She pulls off a locket that was around her neck and throws it at him.)

Matthew: I'll find another witch to give it to. (He opens the locket.)

Melinda: Maybe not.

(He takes out a little piece of paper and it catches on fire. He throws it on the ground.)

Matthew: What magic is this?

Melinda: I'm taking back the powers you stole from me. "Outside of time, outside of gain, no only sorrow, no only pain."

(It gets really windy and Matthew gets sucked into the locket.)

Scene: Bucklands. Prue's office. Rex puts some jewelry on Prue's desk. He picks up the locket and tries to open it. Prue walks in.

Prue: Rex?

Rex: Ah, good morning, Prue. I've, uh, left a few things for you to catalogue. A marvelous shipment from an estate back east.

Prue: I'll get right on it.

Rex: Thanks. (Rex leaves. Prue sees the locket and picks it up. She opens it. The door slams shut and Matthew comes out of it.)

Matthew: At last, freedom. The world has changed. What time is this?

Prue: Excuse me?

Matthew: Where am I?

Prue: Who are you?

Matthew: Matthew Tate, and if you freed me from that locket you are descendant of Melinda Warren. (He walks closer to her and she uses her power and he flies across the room.) Thank you.

Prue: For what?

Matthew: I tricked you into using your power on me. Now, I have it. (He uses her power and a chair pushes her against the wall. He then disappears, she runs in the middle of the room and he appears behind her.) Behind you, witch.

Prue: How did you do that?

Matthew: I can share your power but you can't share mine.

Prue: What do you want?

Matthew: I want what Melinda took from me. I want all three powers back. (He grabs her.) Defend yourself. Stop time.

Prue: I can't.

Matthew: Ah, so you're not alone. There are others. (He disappears and appears in front of the desk.) And the family name is now Halliwell.

Rex: (from outside) Prue, are you okay in there?

(Matthew uses Prue's power to break the glass on the window. He jumps out the window and floats down to the ground, landing on his feet. He walks away.)

Scene: Outside Bucklands. Police are there where Matthew jumped out the window. Andy and Morris are questioning a man.

Man: I was just sitting there, you know, reading the sports, having a cup of joe and 'bam', this guy comes flying out of nowhere, you know. Weird clothes, bad manners, he nearly fell right on top of me.

Morris: When you say fell...

Man: I mean fell, you know, like from way up there, I guess. I don't know.

Morris: That's a ten story drop, sir.

Andy: Twelve.

Morris: And you're telling us that he just got up, walked away without a scratch. That's what you're saying.

Andy: Got a better explanation?

Morris: Excuse us. (Andy and Morris walk away.) Alright, Trudeau. Pull out your secret ghost hunter decoder ring and let's hear it.

(Andy laughs.)

Andy: Morris, I don't know, okay. All I know is whatever happened started up there in that office.

Morris: Uh huh. So let's find out who's office that is.

Andy: I already know. It's Prue's.

Scene: Manor. Kitchen. Leo's under the sink, fixing it. Phoebe's sitting at the table and Piper's standing up.

Piper: So I suggested we add crab sauté to the, uh, lunch menu and it was great. Sold out. Do you like crab, Leo?

Leo: You know what I'd love, Piper?

Piper: What's that?

Leo: Is the, uh, ratchet extension. Could you hand that to me?

Piper: Sure. (Piper looks in his toolbox but doesn't know what it is. Phoebe walks over and pulls out the ratchet extension.) I knew that. (She takes it off Phoebe and gives it to Leo.) Here you go.

Leo: Thanks.

Piper (whispering to Phoebe) Stop it. Go away. (She tries to get Phoebe to leave.) Be right back, Leo.

Leo: No problem.

(Piper and Phoebe go in the dining room.)

Piper: Stop it.

Phoebe: My sentiments exactly. Stop hitting around and ask him out already. Give him some of your crabs.

Piper: Don't be disgusting.

Phoebe: Don't be so shy.

Piper: What if he says no?

Phoebe: Yeah, like that'll happen.

Piper: No, I'm serious.

Phoebe: So am I.

Piper: I'm very serious. I've never...you know...

Phoebe: You are kidding, right?

Piper: No.

Phoebe: You've never asked a guy out before?

Piper: Not on a real date, no.

Phoebe: I don't understand. Am I the only person in this family who's inherited the 'take a chance' gene?

Piper: Probably. 'Cause if I remember my biology correctly, it's attached to the 'cannot mind my own business' gene.

Phoebe: Ooh. Well then Paige musta inherited it too. (She rolls her eyes.) Go. (Paige, who had been standing at the top of the stairs, comes down.)

Paige: What did I inherit?

(Phoebe pushes Piper back in the kitchen. Leo comes out from under the sink.)

Leo: Well, part of the pipe is stuck. I'm almost finished here.

Piper: Terrific. Can I get you some tea?

Leo: Yeah, that'd be great. (Piper gets the tea out of the fridge. Phoebe and Paige walk in.)

Phoebe: What would be great?

Piper: Nothing. Paige, aren't you supposed to be at work? (Piper puts the tea on the bench and Phoebe accidentally knocks it off. Piper freezes if before it falls on the floor.) Leo?

Paige: Frozen, and I am working. I just stopped by here to pick up a file and then I was on my way to a court meeting.

Phoebe: (to Piper) Quick, have your way with him.

Piper: Do you never stop?

(Phoebe laughs. Piper holds a bucket under the tea.)

Phoebe: Looks like a Kodak moment to me. (She pretends to take photos.)

Piper: Phoebe, you're such a help.

(Paige rolls her eyes.)

Paige: I'm off. Bye! (She looks at Phoebe.) You've got serious issues.

Piper: I second that! (She waves.) Bye Paige!

(Paige leaves.)

Phoebe: Smile.

(Leo and the tea unfreeze. Prue walks in.)

Prue: You guys, we have serious problems. (Phoebe points to Leo.) Uh, hi Leo.

Leo: Hey Prue.

Prue: Hey, uh, sisters. Upstairs now.

Scene: Bucklands. Prue's office. Police are there. Andy's questioning Rex and Hannah.

Hannah: Uh, Webster, Hannah Webster.

Andy: You said you heard some noises in here. What kind?

Hannah: Uh, it's hard to say.

Rex: It almost sounded like a, a struggle of some sort. A fight perhaps.

Hannah: Yeah, and, and then we heard a crash and I assumed that was the window breaking and we came in to check on Prue and then she just went running out.

Morris: What did she say? What happened?

Hannah: Nothing, actually, she just left.

Rex: She was quite agitated too.

Andy: She didn't say where she was going by any chance did she?

Rex: No, no, sorry.

Morris: Okay, thanks, Mr. Buckland. CSI will be done with the windows in a couple of hours and you can have them fixed.

Rex: Believe me, Inspector. I really don't care about the window. I only care about Prue. (Rex and Hannah leave.)

Morris: Look, maybe you oughta ask the captain to assign somebody else.

Andy: Prue and I aren't dating anymore, there's no conflict okay. I'm fine with this.

Morris: Okay.

Cut to Rex's office. Rex and Hannah are there.

Rex: I thought that went exceedingly well. Didn't you?

Hannah: We may have proven the legend of the locket true and that the little witch is Charmed, but now we have a seventeenth century warlock running around. I think he'll stick out.

Rex: Yep, but then again if the legend does hold true, Matthew's got a one track mind. Just like we do. He won't be difficult to find. Stop worrying, Hannah. You'll get wrinkles on your horns.

Scene: Attic. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe are there.

Piper: What did you say his name was?

Prue: Matthew Tate and somehow he knows that we're related to Melinda Warren.

Phoebe: The Book Of Shadows Melinda? Our ancestor?

Piper: The one who burned at stake and started this whole mess.

Prue: Uh, he came out of the locket. And he has strong powers. Stronger than mine, I mean, he did the weirdest thing. One minute he was in front of me, the next he was behind me and then twelve stories down landed right on his feet.

Phoebe: If it walks like warlock, and talks like a warlock...

Prue: Yeah, well, he's powerful and he means business. And he wants all three of our powers.

Piper: What about Paige?

Prue: Well, I don't think he knows about her or he'll probably want her powers too. After all, the Book Of Shadows talked about the three powers and her power is like mine, but she moves herself and I guess senses evil, or at least she's better at it than us.

Piper: We need to warn her.

Phoebe: (to Prue) Can I see the locket?

(Prue hands the locket to Phoebe.)

Prue: We have to figure out who he is before he finds the two of you.

(Phoebe opens the locket and has a premonition.)

Phoebe: You said Matthew came out of the locket? I think I just saw Melinda put him in.

Prue: You saw the past?

Piper: But you only see the future.

Phoebe: Not anymore.

Prue: We always knew that our powers would grow.

Phoebe: Yes, but somehow I thought I was gonna get to fly.

(Prue and Piper smile.)

Piper: I'm going to warn Paige. (She leaves.)

Scene: An attorney's office. He is on the phone.

Attorney: They want to counter sue? Fine, bring it on, I'll eat 'em alive. Plus, we can double bill and get away with it. (Matthew blinks in the room.) Excuse me. (He hangs up the phone.)

Matthew: Are you Arnold Halliwell?

Arnold: Yeah, and who are you? Robin Hood?

(Matthew uses telekinesis and Arnold flies up against the wall.)

Matthew: Tell me where your sisters are.

Arnold: Which sisters? I'm an only child. Let me go or I'll sue you...

(Matthew breaks his neck.)

Matthew: Lawyers have not changed.

Scene: Manor. Attic. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige are there. Phoebe's looking at a photo album and Piper's reading a book.

Phoebe: I was right. It was Melinda in my vision. Isn't she beautiful.

Prue: Hmm. She kind of looks like mom.

Paige: You're lucky that you remember mom. All I have is a picture and it seems to me, she's a lot more blonde than mom.

Piper: Listen to this. "And because the warlock had stolen her love, she cursed him into the pewter heart, where he could spend eternity knowing the sting of betrayal."

Phoebe: That must be what I saw.

Prue: And I let him out early. Great.

Piper: You're not kidding. The legend says that the warlock must never be freed or he will destroy the Warren line. That'd be us.

Paige: Yeah, well, he'll have to take a number and get in line behind the others warlocks.

Prue: We've never been up against anyone like him before.

Phoebe: So, what do we do?

Piper: I say we hide.

Paige: No, we have to find out exactly what we're up against. And we start with the locket and how it wound up on Prue's desk.

Cut to the conservatory. Leo's there watching TV. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige walk in.

Leo: Hey, Prue, your work's on the news, check it out.

Reporter: This morning witnesses claim they saw a man fall twelve stories. He got up and walked away unharmed.

Prue: We gotta find him before he hurts somebody else, especially an innocent.

Phoebe: There's that 'I' word again.

Piper: Look Andy's on TV.

Paige: He's here, too.

(The doorbell rings. Phoebe answers it.)

Phoebe: Andy, what a surprise. How you been?

Andy: I need to talk with Prue, Phoebe.

Phoebe: Prue, wow. How out of the loop am I? And here I thought you guys broke up.

Andy: It's not about that. It's police business.

Phoebe: Oh, well, uh, she's not home. She's at work.

Andy: No, she's not.

Phoebe: Well, then, I don't know where she is, but I'll tell her that you stopped by, okay? Ciao! (Phoebe tries to leave but Andy grabs her arm.)

Andy: A man fell out of Prue's office window. Which is suspicious enough. But then a man matching the same description went and killed a lawyer down the street. A lawyer named Halliwell. Now I know she knows who he is. One more time, Phoebe, where's your sister?

Phoebe: Where's your warrant?

(Phoebe goes back inside. Andy leaves.)

Cut to the living room.

Prue: Great, so now I'm being hunted by a warlock and the San Francisco P.D.

Phoebe: Nobody ever said you led a boring life, Prue.

Piper: Maybe Andy can help.

Prue: Oh, yeah. You want to have that conversation with him"Hey Andy, I hate to bother you but this seventeenth century warlock is trying to kill me and my sisters." Any thoughts?

Piper: Okay, it was a bad idea. But the point is we need help.

Paige: Yeah, well, unfortunately more than Andy can give.

Phoebe: What we need is someone who's done this before, someone like Melinda Warren.

Prue: Okay, so what are we supposed to do? Reach back in time, grab her and tell her that we need her help?

Phoebe: Yes. And I know exactly how to do it. As long as you three don't mind losing a little blood.

Time lapse. In the attic. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige are sitting around a table where they have placed candles, a dagger and other items.

Piper: Am I the only one having the second thoughts?

(Phoebe and Paige speak at the exact same time)

Phoebe: Yes

Paige: No.

Prue: We don't really have any others options.

Paige: But aren't we, like, raising the dead? What if she's all...

Phoebe: I read The Book Of Shadows very carefully. She will come back as a real live person, flesh and blood. She will have her powers too. Our powers. (Phoebe picks up the knife.)

Piper: What's that for?

Phoebe: Well, the spell works by blood calling blood, so it shouldn't hurt...much. (Phoebe stabs her finger.) I lied, I lied. Okay, come on guys. It'll be just like the summer by the lake. Remember when we made a oath blood to be friends forever, not just sisters?

(Prue takes the knife off of Phoebe.)

Piper: I remember my finger got infected.

(Prue stabs her finger.)

Prue: Ow. Yeah, but the oath worked. (Prue holds out the knife for Piper.)

Piper: And I couldn't go in the water for three weeks. Don't hand me that knife.

(Paige scoots closer to Piper.)

Paige: Make that both of us.

Prue: How are you gonna cut yourselves?

Piper Paige: I'm not.

Phoebe: Piper...

Prue: Paige...

Piper: I can't stand the sight of blood.

(Paige opens her mouth.)

Phoebe: (to Paige) Don't even think about that one! You used to watch horror movies all the time and the bloody ones were your favorites!

Paige: I wasn't the one bleeding! Besides, it was fake blood and that doesn't count.

Prue: Evil beings have blown up in our attic...

Phoebe: Disintegrated to dust right before our very eyes...

Prue: And you two are afraid of a little drop of blood?

Piper: Okay, just cut my finger. (She holds out her hand. Paige hesitates.) Paige!

Paige: What?

Piper: If I'm doing this, then so are you! (She grabs Paige's hand and holds it out to Prue and Phoebe.)

Prue: (to Phoebe) You do it. (She hands Phoebe the knife. Piper covers her eyes and Paige grabs the knife and stabs Piper's finger.)

Piper: Ow!

Paige: Hey, if you're gonna make me, then I get to stab you.

(Piper glares at Paige. Paige shrugs and gently places the blade to her finger. A few moments pass and then Piper reaches over and slaps the knife into Paige's finger.)

Paige: Ow! What the hell!

Piper: You were taking too long.

Prue: Okay, here. (They squeeze their fingers and the blood drips into a locket. Phoebe closes it and places it in a bowl.)

Phoebe"Melinda Warren, blood of our blood..."

Phoebe/Prue/Paige/Piper"Our great, great, great, great, great, great, grandmother."

Phoebe"We summon thee."

(Stardust floats through the air and Melinda appears.)

Melinda: (smiles) Oh, blessed be.

Scene: Manor. Phoebe's room. Phoebe and Melinda are there. Phoebe unzips a dress.

Melinda: No, don't-don't rip the dress to make it fit me.

Phoebe: Oh, no, no, I'm not ripping it. It's called a zipper, see? (Phoebe zips up the dress.)

Melinda: Oh, a wise witch made this. (Melinda takes the dress off of Phoebe and plays with the zipper.)

Phoebe: Yeah, and wise witches in this century keep a low profile. You slip this dress on, you'll blend right in.

(Melinda starts putting on the dress.)

Melinda: It's so odd to be here again. To breathe and feel. What sheep has wool so soft?

Phoebe: A synthetic one.

Melinda: Oh! (Phoebe zips up the dress.) So did it, did it take you long to make the dress?

Phoebe: Make it? No, no, I bought it.

Melinda: Oh, you must be rich.

(Prue, Piper, and Paige walk in.)

Prue: No, she's got credit cards.

Piper: Oh, wow, Melinda, you look great.

Melinda: Thank you. Oh, but how do you keep your legs warm?

Paige: We drink coffee. It's a God send.

(Leo approaches the doorway.)

Leo: Oh, sorry, I let myself in and it didn't occur to me.

Piper: Leo, uh, it's okay. This is, uh...

Paige: Our cousin, Melinda.

Leo: Nice to meet you.

Piper: Leo's fixing our plumbing.

Melinda: What's that?

Prue: Uh, we've got to go now.

Melinda: To work with one's hands is a great gift.

Leo: Well, I am a true laborer. I earn to eat, get that I wear.

Melinda: Owe no man hate, envy no man's happiness.

Leo Melinda: Shakespeare. (Melinda giggles.)

Prue: Wasn't that fun? Okay, let's go now. (They walk out of the room and Leo walks in.)

Melinda: (to Piper) He is a treasure, Piper.

Piper: Why you telling me?

Scene: Halliwell Hardware and Appliance. The store owner is dead and hooked up on the wall by some garden tools. Matthew is there. Rex and Hannah walk in.

Rex: Hello, Matthew.

Hannah: We have got to do something about his clothes.

Matthew: Who are you? How do you know me?

Rex: Well, the short answer is we're the ones who gave the witch the locket to have you freed. I suppose you could say we're partners.

Matthew: I work alone.

Rex: No, not in this century you don't. You're new in town, new in time, you need our help. Hmm, I see you've been shopping. Find what you're looking for?

Matthew: I want Melinda Warren's children.

Hannah: Ooh, talk about your coincidences.

Rex: You see, we have the means to find them for you. And you have to ability to take their powers. Come. (They turn to leave but Matthew doesn't move.) What?

Matthew: How'd you find me?

Rex: Prue Halliwell, a Halliwell attorney, now here. You are leaving a trail, my friend. And that has got to stop.

Scene: Manor. Dining room. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Melinda are sitting at the table. Prue is putting the locket around Melinda's neck.

Melinda: Once Matthew had what he wanted, he told the town council I was a witch and they arrested me. Then they burned me at the stake.

Piper: Why didn't you save yourself?

Phoebe: Yeah, why didn't you use your powers to escape?

Melinda: I had a daughter. Her name was Prudence. She meant everything to me. If I had used my powers, I would've proven Matthew's charge and Prudence would've burned too. So I thought, I'll accept this and pray some kind soul will take pity on my daughter and raise her in a safe home. Only then could the Warren line continue. And it must've worked because here you are.

Phoebe: Why do Warren witches lose their mom's so early?

Melinda: Phoebe, I can't change the past but I think I can protect the future.

Prue: How? Matthew is so strong and he has this wild power. He can be at one place and then another.

Melinda: In the blink of an eye?

Prue: Exactly.

Melinda: It's called blinking. He must've copied it from another warlock. I stripped him of all the powers he copied from me but who knows what others powers he still has?

Phoebe: What you mean copied from you?

Melinda: Matthew's gift is to copy the power of a good witch when it's used against him.

Prue: Then he definitely has mine.

Melinda: Once he's copied a power, it has no effect on him. Should he gain all three powers, he will be impossible to vanquish.

Paige: You mean all four?

(Melinda looked puzzled.)

Melinda: You're a Charmed One?

Paige: As sure as I'm standin' here.

Melinda: Then what's your power?

(Paige grinned and orbed out and then orbed back in, behind Melinda.)

Paige: Over here.

(Melinda spun around.)

Melinda: Orbing? Then you must be a whitelighter! But I thought you said these were your sister witches?

Paige: They are. Apparently, I'm half whitelighter and half witch. I also have a strong sense of knowing who is evil and who isn't. Umm, what is orbing?

Melinda: What you just did: disappearing and reappearing in white and blue lights. It's a whitelighter power, called orbing. And this 'sense' you have, must be a variation of the whitelighter ability to sense good. But how can that be? Whitelighters and witches are forbidden to be together.

(Paige shrugged.)

Paige: Well, I'm here. And 'orbing' you say? Ugh, just when I get used to calling it 'teleporting'. Great!

Prue: So what do we do?

Melinda: We curse him back in the locket.

Piper: And if we can't?

(Silence.)

Scene: Bucklands. Rex's office. Hannah and Matthew are there. Matthew is putting on some jeans and Hannah is sitting on a chair with her back to him.

Matthew: Are these pants meant to be so tight?

(Hannah peeks over her shoulder.)

Hannah: Absolutely.

Matthew: No wonder your men frown all the time. It's a wonder they can even walk. So, is this right?

Hannah: Oh, yeah.

Matthew: If it please you to look, look.

Hannah: I wasn't looking...much.

(He walks over to her.)

Matthew: Why the false honesty? I, I don't understand.

Hannah: Well, it's a very complex issue these days. I mean, there's political correctness, sexual harassment, um, don't get me started.

Matthew: Hmm, what a strange time this is. So open, yet so closed. Where even a warlock feels shame.

(Rex walks in.)

Rex: Hannah...what the devil?

Hannah: Rex, I told you I'd get him dressed.

Rex: Yeah, ten minutes ago.

Matthew: Well, we tried on many things. She said it is difficult to choose.

Rex: Play time's over, big boy. You've got work to do. (Matthew walks away.) (whispering) Remember, he goes back from whence he came once his task is completed.

Scene: Manor. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Melinda walk in the attic.

Melinda: I can't believe I don't remember all the ingredients.

Prue: It's been a while since you cursed Matthew.

Paige: Yeah, like three hundred years.

Piper: Whatever you don't remember should be in the book. (They walk over to the Book Of Shadows.)

Melinda: The Book Of Shadows. Oh, my, it's gotten so thick.

Prue: It wasn't always?

Melinda: No, no. But obviously each generation of Warren witches has added to it over the years and has made it so. Have you added anything?

Phoebe: Us? Are you kidding? We're new at this. We can't just make up our own spell...wait, can we?

Melinda: All things in time, Phoebe. The book will grow as you grow. Sometimes you add to it, sometimes it teaches you. Oh, here's the curse.

(Prue hands her a pencil and paper. Melinda looks at it confused.)

Prue: Just start writing.

Melinda: No ink?

Prue: No.

(Melinda starts writing.)

Melinda: Ha! (She smiles.)

Piper: Grams must've added this one. (They look at the opposite page.)

Melinda"To Increase Patience."

Phoebe: I bet she used that spell a lot raising us, huh?

Prue: We weren't all troublemakers, Phoebe.

Piper: And Paige.

Phoebe: I was not a troublemaker. I was just...

Piper: A pain.

Paige: A flirt.

Phoebe: A free spirit.

Prue: A handful.

(Phoebe glared at Paige.)

Phoebe: You weren't exactly the perfect baby sister either. You just got away with a lot because you were the youngest! Don't you remember that rebellious stage, because there was no mom in your life?

Prue: Phoebe, I'm sure you remember yours well. I'm sure that if you and Paige had had your powers back then, you would have destroyed each other by now.

Melinda: A Warren. The family trait. So are the short tempers, the great cheekbones, the strong wills, and of course the powers. All blessings, all signs of where you came from. This book is your connection and it began with me.

Prue: Well, let's make sure it doesn't end with us. We need to get going.

Scene: Bucklands. Rex's office. Rex is showing Matthew pictures of Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige.

Rex: Now, this is Prue, you've already met. This is Piper, this is Phoebe, and this is Paige.

Matthew: These are marvelous paintings. You cannot feel the brush strokes.

Hannah: Remind us to take you to the movies when this is all over.

Rex: This is the address of Quake. Piper works there. May I suggest we go there next and take her power. Hannah will drive you.

Scene: Manor. Kitchen. Everyone's there. They are making a potion and Prue is staring out the window.

Melinda: The curse is really simple as long as you have the ingredients I need.

Piper: Phoebe can do the spices and I'll chop the scallions.

Phoebe: This is so cool. We've never done a curse before.

Melinda: Oh, I'm glad. They're not to be taken lightly.

Phoebe: I just feel like there's so much we could be learning or doing if we had the right teacher.

Melinda: I'd savor my first gift before I move on to the next one.

Phoebe: I see pictures. What's to savor?

Melinda: No, but you see visions of the future and the past. That'll allow you to protect and to heal.

Phoebe: Hmm. Did you hear that Prue?

Piper: Prue, stop looking for Andy, he should be long gone by now.

Prue: Yeah, he'll be back, probably with a warrant.

Phoebe: Yeah, like Andy would ever arrest you.

(Prue walks over to them.)

Paige: So do we have everything?

Piper: Actually there's a few herbs we don't have but I can get them at the restaurant.

Phoebe: The only problem is the feather from the spotted owl.

Melinda: Is that a problem?

Prue: Well, they're an endangered species. Um, certain animals from your time aren't really around anymore.

Melinda: Why?

Phoebe: Deforestation, pollution... it's a long story.

Paige: Do you think they have one at the zoo?

Melinda: What's a zoo?

Prue: You know what? I'll work on the feather. Piper, can you handle the herbs?

Paige: (to Prue) How about I go with you?

Prue: No, you need to stay here. (Paige pouts)

Piper: Uh, yeah, after I get to Quake, thought I might have a problem getting out because I'm supposed to work the night shift.

Phoebe: Well, I'll come with you and bring back the stuff if you get hung up.

Melinda: No, you can't leave the house. You are the two Matthew needs. Nor can Paige go, if he has found out about her power, he'll be after her too.

Paige: Don't worry about me. I'm not allowed to go out, so I'm staying here with you.

Piper: We'll be fine. How could Matthew even know about Quake?

Scene: Outside Quake. Hannah and Matthew are sitting in the car across the street.

Matthew: I've waited over three hundred years for my revenge. As soon as Piper gets here I shall have it.

Scene: Quake. Piper and Phoebe walk in.

Piper: You go ahead into the kitchen, I'm gonna cough over Martin and tell him I'm highly contagious so can I go home.

Phoebe: Love the plan. (Phoebe goes in the kitchen. A waitress walks up to Piper.)

Waitress: Hey, Piper. Did your sweetie find you?

Piper: My What?

Waitress: That guy with the English accent. He called earlier to see if you were working today.

Cut to the kitchen. Matthew and Phoebe are there. Phoebe is holding a rolling pin and Matthew is backing her into a corner. Phoebe goes to hit him with the rolling pin but he grabs it and throws it on the floor. He then grabs Phoebe and she has a premonition.

Matthew: Now I have your power. And I see Melinda's here. Good. She will die at my hand. (He pushes her on the ground and he blinks out of the room. Piper comes in.)

Piper: Are you okay?

Phoebe: Yeah. It was Matthew. He's gone, but he copied my power.

Scene: Outside Manor. Andy's sitting in his car that is parked across the street.

Cut to inside. Prue, Paige, and Melinda are walking down the stairs.

Prue: Alright, I found a spotted owl at the museum where I used to work. Stuffed.

Melinda: But we only need one feather.

Prue: Good. Maybe that'll keep it down to misdemeanor. Look, I'll be back as soon as I can.

Melinda: Okay.

(Prue leaves.)

Cut to outside. Prue drives down the street. Andy follows her.

Cut back inside. Paige and Melinda walk in the kitchen. She sees a blender on the bench. She reaches over and presses a button. It turns on and she jumps back. Paige quickly reaches back over and turns it off. The phone rings. Melinda looks around.

Cut to Quake. Piper and Phoebe are sitting at the bar. Phoebe's on the phone.

Phoebe: Come on, answer.

Cut back to Paige and Melinda. She walks into another room and over to the phone. The machine picks up.

Phoebe's Voice"Hi, we're not home. You know the drill."

Paige: Phoebe! (She picks up the phone.)

Melinda: Phoebe?

(Paige nods and points to the telephone.)

Paige: It's called a telephone.

Cut to Phoebe and Piper.

Phoebe: Are you guys there?

Cut to Paige and Melinda.

Paige: Yeah. Melinda and I are waiting for Prue to get back with the feather.

Cut to Phoebe and Piper.

Phoebe: You guys need to be really careful. Matthew is here, he could be on his way.

Cut to Paige and Melinda.

Paige: Okay, thanks for the...

Cut to Quake.

Phoebe: The line went dead. (Phoebe and Piper run out of Quake.)

Cut back to the manor. There's a bang at the front door. Melinda runs into the foyer and Matthew's standing there.

Melinda: Matthew.

Matthew: We meet again.

Paige: And this was the love of your life? Times haven't changed much.

Melinda: Yes. (to Matthew) And the site of you still makes me ill.

Matthew: Funny. The fact that I can now destroy your life forever, makes you so much more appealing. (He waves his hand and telekinetically sends Paige flying into the opposite wall.)

Melinda: You think I won't stop you.

Matthew: How? You made your curse before and you still burned.

Melinda: And yet I'm here now, aren't I?

Matthew: You're nothing more then a dead witch watching over stupid girls who are about to die themselves.

Melinda: You won't touch them.

Matthew: Too late. I already have two of their powers. I just need the third. I believe her name is Piper. Unless, (he holds her up against the wall) you wanna freeze me.

Melinda: Go to hell where you belong.

(Matthew has a premonition of them adding the feather to the potion.)

Matthew: So that's why they brought you back isn't it? You think you can curse me again. Or I might just kill you now.

Melinda: Go ahead. I've already given them the curse.

Matthew: Lying.

Melinda: Am I?

Matthew: The one with the feather. Where is she now? Where's Prue? Tell me.

Melinda: She's at...

Matthew: Yes?

Melinda: Zoo.

Matthew: And that's where I'll kill her. And then I'll come back for the other two. That way you can watch them die and I can watch you suffer. (He kisses her.) And then you'll be next. (He blinks out of the room and Paige gets up.)

Paige: He didn't come after my powers.

Melinda: He must have been to angry by the site of me, to think about getting them.

Paige: Musta been why he hurled me into the wall. (She rubs her back.) Damn, I'm gonna have a huge bruise there tomorrow.

Scene: Bucklands. Rex's office. Rex is sitting on the couch. Hannah walks in.

Rex: You lost him.

Hannah: We've had this conversation before, Rex, please stay out of my mind.

Rex: Well, did he copy Piper's power?

Hannah: Something happened in that restaurant though 'cause he just took off. And so did they.

Rex: Then why didn't you follow him?

Hannah: I tried. Why don't you just follow him right now?

Rex: I haven't mastered that ability yet unfortunately. We need Matthew to provide us with the sisters powers otherwise we don't stand a chance in hell. Find him.

Scene: Manor. Piper and Phoebe walk in.

Piper: Prue? Paige? Melinda?

Paige Melinda: In here.

(They walk in the living room. Paige is pacing back and forth. Melinda's sitting on the couch.)

Phoebe: Are you two okay? It was Matthew wasn't it?

Melinda: Yes. But don't worry, he's gone.

Piper: (to Paige) Did he get your power?

Paige: (to Piper) No, he was too interested in Melinda and decided to hurl me against the wall.

Melinda: (to Piper and Paige) He'll be after you both.

Phoebe: He found us at the restaurant and he copied my power. He said he was gonna kill you and I was so...

Melinda: It's alright, Phoebe. But we've got to hurry before Matthew gets back. Did you get all the herbs?

Piper: Yeah, all we need now is the feather.

Melinda: Good. Prue's taking care of that.

Phoebe: How?

Scene: Museum. Prue walks outside holding the feather. Andy's there.

Prue: Andy, what are you doing here?

Andy: You have to come with me, Prue.

Cut to Bucklands. Rex's office. Rex is sitting at his desk. Hannah comes flying through the door and lands on the floor. She stands back up.

Hannah: I found Matthew.

Rex: I can see.

(Matthew walks in.)

Matthew: I need to find Prue and stop her.

Rex: You're supposed to be after Piper and Phoebe. I don't under...

Matthew: I got the power of premonition. With it I saw the others working on the curse. Help me find her.

Rex: No, no, no. There's no time to be distracted. You must stay on track. You must obtain the last power.

Hannah: Powers. You need Paige's powers too!

Matthew: But the curse will end me. They brought Melinda Warren back from the dead to do it.

Hannah: They did what?

Matthew: I will not go back to oblivion.

Rex: Listen, just listen to me. If they're planning to send you back, they'll have to cast the spell at their home.

Matthew: So?

Hannah: So, Prue will have to return there to do it.

Rex: Which is where you can force her and then getting the power to freeze.

Matthew: I've already tried. They'd rather die then give me that.

(Rex gets a gun out of his desk drawer.)

Rex: Try again.

Cut back to the museum. Andy and Prue are sitting in the car.

Andy: Now for the last time, Prue. Why the feather?

Prue: I told you. I already had it from before.

Andy: Before what? No, go ahead, you can say it. Before breaking and entering a museum which of course you did after you obstructed justice.

Prue: How did I obstruct justice?

Andy: Oh, come on, Prue, don't play dumb with me, I know you too well. You're in a lot of trouble here. Trouble in which I can't help you out unless you help me.

Prue: Maybe I should talk to a lawyer.

Andy: You really wanna go there? You really want me to arrest you, is that it? What's the matter with you, Prue? This isn't a game, this is very serious.

Prue: Andy, please, you have to let me go.

Andy: No, I can't look the other way anymore, Prue.

Prue: This isn't just me. It's Piper and Phoebe.

Andy: Just tell me what's going on. For once in your life can you just trust me. It's your only choice, Prue.

Prue: Andy, I'm sorry but I really have to go.

Andy: No, Prue, you can't. Prue. (Prue uses her power and the air bag blows up. Prue gets out of the car.) Prue, get back here. You don't know what you're doing.

Scene: Manor. Kitchen. Paige, Phoebe, Piper, and Melinda are there. Melinda's scooping the potion into a small pouch.

Melinda: We're ready now. All we need is the feather.

Piper: And Prue. What's keeping her? You don't think...

Phoebe: No, she should be fine. Matthew already copied her power.

Melinda: Besides, I sent him to the zoo.

Phoebe: She's probably stuck in traffic.

Melinda: When she returns, we'll add the feather and seek out Matthew.

Phoebe: Do you think he'll be hard to find?

(Matthew appears.)

Matthew: Not at all. I have waited too long for this moment, to hide.

Melinda: This is our battle, Matthew. Leave them alone.

Matthew: I will have what I came for. (He uses telekinesis and Piper moves towards him. He grabs her.) Your powers or your dead.

Phoebe: Piper!

Matthew: Freeze me, witch.

Piper: In your dreams.

(He gets out his gun and points it at Piper's head.)

Matthew: I said freeze me. Save yourself. No? Then save your sister.

Piper: Phoebe!

Prue: Save yourself.

Paige: (thinking) Come on, you can do this! (She runs and grabs Phoebe, then orbs herself and Phoebe out.)

(Matthew, distracted by Prue, lets go of Piper and she runs back over to Melinda.)

Matthew: Give me that feather.

(Prue uses her power and the gun flies out of hands. Then a chair flies up and hits him. She runs over and hands the feather to Melinda. She puts it in the pouch. Paige orbs back in, with Phoebe.)

Melinda: Piper, now! (Piper freezes Matthew.) "Outside of time, outside of gain, know only sorrow, know only pain." (Matthew unfreezes and wind surrounds him.) It's what you deserve.

Matthew: This is not the end! (He gets sucked into the locket.)

Melinda: Yes it is. This is for eternity.

Scene: Bucklands. Rex's office.

Hannah: I followed him, he failed. What do we do now?

Rex: I don't know. We're gonna have to think of something fast though. He's gonna be none too pleased that we have failed.

Hannah: It wasn't a complete failure, right? I mean, we outted them, proved they were the Charmed Ones, that has to count.

Rex: It'll pass a little bit of time but precious little.

Hannah: You should've listened to me, Rex. We should've taken care of them ourselves.

Rex: Yeah, you're right, Hannah. We should've done.

Scene: Police station. Morris and Andy are there.

Morris: You're gonna wake a judge at this hour? Are you nuts?

Andy: I'm getting an arrest warrant. End of discussion.

Morris: Based on what? Stealing a feather? He will bust your rank. You will be cleaning metres for a living.

Andy: So I should just let it go, is that it? What about Prue's evading arrest? Am I suppose to let that go too?

Morris: Damn right. Unless you want to tell the judge exactly how that little lady got away from you. By the way, exactly how did she get away from you?

Andy: I don't wanna talk about it. (He turns to leave.)

Morris: Trudeau. Let it go. Don't embarrass yourself.

Scene: Manor. Piper runs down the stairs. Leo's there.

Piper: Leo. You're here. Why are you here?

Leo: I thought I'd work on the plumbing in the downstairs bathroom.

Piper: Oh, now's not really a good time. We're getting our cousin Melinda ready to go away. Can you come back later? Like tomorrow?

Leo: Sure. (He turns to leave.)

Piper: Uh, Leo? (He turns back around.) Would you like to go out sometime? With me that is.

Leo: I'd love to. Give me a call.

Piper: Okay. (Piper goes back upstairs in the attic.)

Paige: Who was it?

Piper: It was Leo.

Prue: Is he gone?

Piper: We're perfectly safe.

Melinda: Then let's begin.

(Piper joins the others around the table. Melinda is dressed in her normal clothes. She hands Phoebe's dress back to her.)

Phoebe: Oh, we can't take those back.

Melinda: Why not?

Phoebe: Because that means you're leaving.

Melinda: Well, I have to go.

Phoebe: Why? Why can't you stay here and have the life that you should've had?

Melinda: Because this isn't my time. It's your time, and Prue's and Piper's and Paige's.

Piper: We don't mind sharing.

Melinda: You four give me great joy. I've seen the Charmed Ones. Good witches. Women of strength and grace. (She looks at Paige.) And rules broken, for the greater good.

(Phoebe takes Melinda's hand and holds it up to her heart.)

Phoebe: Tell me what you see.

Melinda: I see the future. Many more generations of my beautiful daughters. I see my dreams fulfilled. Oh, thank you for that. (She puts on the locket and they all join hands.)

Prue"Melinda Warren, blood of our blood, we release you."

Melinda: Blessed be, my daughters. I love you. (Stardust surrounds her and she disappears.)

Paige: I'm gonna miss her.

Phoebe: Me too.

Piper: Me three.

Prue: We can always bring her back.

**A/n: Don't worry all you paige/glenn lovers! We'll try to put him in somewhere. Plz review!**


	10. Wicca Envy

**Disclaimer: Don't own Charmed. I'm really getting sick of saying it!**

**A/n: Okay, sry for the wait. I was on vacation. But now I'm back with a fresh chapter! Thanx too: **

**El Chacal: Maybe. I'll remember that for later. **

**Wyatt333: I'll have to talk to Princess Pinky, because that's her story. And yes, I got your email. **

Scene: Manor. Foyer. Prue, Paige and Phoebe are carrying lots of shopping bags.

Prue: I don't know Phoebe, the Betsey Johnson dress may be a bit too much for work.

Phoebe: That's what a new wardrobe's all about.

Paige: You have to push the limit.

Prue: Yeah, and stretch the budget. Maybe I should just check with Piper.

(They hear Piper laughing and then Piper and Leo run in the foyer. Piper sees them.)

Piper: Oh my God, Prue.

(She freezes Leo, trips over his leg and slides across the floor and stops at the girl's feet. They help her up.)

Piper: I'm so embarrassed.

Phoebe: Of course, she may have other things on her mind.

Paige: You mean like having her way with the handyman?

Piper: I thought you guys were supposed to be shopping.

Prue: Obviously.

(Phoebe notices Piper's shirt unbuttoned.)

Phoebe: Oh, look, front clasp bra. She means business.

Paige: Serious business.

Piper: Do you mind?

Phoebe: No, are you kidding? I think it's great. As long as he's not still on the clock.

Piper: That's what I mean. You guys have to get out of here before he unfreezes. I never know how long this things lasts. (Piper sees all the shopping bags.) How much did you guys spend?

Phoebe: Lots. Prue's new look is perfect for an SHW.

Prue: SHW?

Phoebe/Paige: Single Hot Witch.

Prue: Hmm.

Piper: Prue, are you sure this isn't depression buying, you know, post-breakup?

(Phoebe gets some red, sexy lingerie out of a bag.)

Phoebe: Does this look like something a depressed woman would wear?

Prue: (to Piper) Hmm, maybe you should borrow it.

Piper: Okay, time's up. You three gotta go. (She pushes them in the living room.) Go, go in there and be quiet.

Paige: We will if you will.

(Piper walks over to Leo and stands where she was standing. He unfreezes and they run up the stairs.)

Scene: Manor. Prue's room. Kit's there. Prue walks in and unzips her sweater. Rex astral projects next to Prue. Kit growls and hisses at him.

Prue: Kit, what is it?

Rex: You forgot to unpack your briefcase when you got home from work. You want to do it right now. (Prue walks over to her briefcase and unzips it. You see a tiara in there.) What you're about to pick up is a tiara but you really believe it's your date book. (The tiara is now a date book. She gets it out.) Now put it in your desk, just like you always do. (She puts it in the drawer.) Excellent. Now you want to continue getting ready for bed. (Prue takes off her shoes. Kit jumps up on the desk and hisses at Rex. Rex astral projects back in his body.)

Cut to Rex's office.

Hannah: Well?

Rex: Prue, did exactly what I told her. You know, I rather like this new power.

Hannah: Are you sure she didn't see you?

Rex: No, no, she didn't see me. I was invisible.

Hannah: But how did you get there?

Rex: I explained this to you, Hannah. It's called astral projection. With it I can transport myself psychically and implant a subliminal thought into Prue's brain. Just like I did when I tricked her into leaving the vault today with the tiara. See, I planted the thought and made her think she came out empty handed.

Hannah: I still don't understand how it works.

Rex: Watch. (He walks across the room and astral projects over to Hannah.) You want to disrobe for him... desperately. (He astral projects back in his body. Hannah stands up and unbuttons her jacket.) Understand now, Hannah?

Scene: Next morning. Manor. Prue's room. You see her try on all her clothes she bought the day before. She picks out an outfit. Paige knocks on the door.

Paige(from outside room): You ready? Phoebe's waiting downstairs.

Prue: Yeah, you can come in.

(Paige opens the door)

Paige: Very nice!

Prue: Thanks.

Paige(seeing the clothes thrown all over the room): Have a hard time finding something to wear?

(Prue looks around)

Prue: Just a little bit.

(They go downstairs. Phoebe's at the bottom of the stairs wearing a suit.)

Phoebe: If you ran an Employment Agency, wouldn't you want me?

Prue: Maybe, but I'd definitely want my suit back.

Phoebe: No, this is part of your old wardrobe. I'm just recycling.

Prue: Well, the environment thanks you.

Phoebe: But, take it off, I know, I know.

(Piper comes down the stairs.)

Piper: Hi. Bye.

Paige: Piper, didn't you have to go in early this morning?

Piper: Right, that was the plan. I'm running a little late. Um, just took a little longer to get out of bed this morning than I planned. Okay, bye.

(She turns and heads for the door.)

Phoebe/Prue/Paige: Wait!

(They stand in Piper's way.)

Phoebe: Whoa, whoa, whoa. You, Leo, last night, dish.

Piper: Um, well, it was nice. It was…well, it was wonderful. We just had a few problems

Paige: Problems?

Prue: What problems?

Piper: Well, it's been a while since, you know, I-I was a little nervous, and I kinda kept…freezing him.

Prue: Piper, you didn't?

Piper: I didn't mean to... the first time.

Phoebe: (making little noises) Ohh!

Paige: Okay, so, um, at what point exactly in the process exactly did you freeze him?

(Piper doesn't say a word.)

Phoebe: Hello?

Piper: I gotta go. (She walks around them and heads for the door.)

Prue: No, no Piper, we're only teasing you.

Phoebe: Yeah, the truth is we're just jealous.

Paige: Yeah, seriously, we're just happy to see you with a great guy finally.

Phoebe: I mean, between you and Leo, and Prue, the new Hot Wicca Woman, and me, soon to be emp…

Paige(clearing throat): Aren't you missing someone?

Phoebe: Paige, queen of the men, and me, soon to be employed, things are looking up.

Piper: Don't say that! The moment someone says that, everything always goes south.

Phoebe: Unless you freeze him. (Piper grabs her coat.) Oh, I couldn't help it. It was just…

Paige: So good.

Prue: Okay, okay, come on, we're going, you're going to borrow the car.

(Leo comes down the stairs.)

Leo: Good morning.

Phoebe: Yeah, we heard.

(Piper laughs nervously. Prue and Phoebe grabs their coats.)

Prue: Ah, bye.

Paige: Yeah, have a magical day.

(They leave.)

Leo: Um, what does she mean by that?

Piper: Who knows. I'm late for work, bye. (She kisses him on the cheek. She goes to leave but Leo grabs her around the waist, pulls her back in and kisses her.) Bye.

Leo: Bye.

Scene: Bucklands. Prue and Phoebe walk in. There are cops everywhere.

Prue: Hymie, hey. What's going on? What happened?

Hymie: We got robbed last night, Prue.

Prue: You're kidding? What was stolen?

Hymie: The Roman Tiara.

Prue: Oh my God. Not the tiara.

(Rex comes up to them.)

Rex: Prue.

Prue: Rex, hi. Hymie just told me.

Rex: Yeah. Hello, Phoebe. Nice to see you again.

Phoebe: Hi, Rex. I'm sorry about what happened.

Rex: Yeah, me too. A loss of this magnitude could severely damage our reputation and who is gonna consign anything with us if...

Prue: No, no, no. We just have to get the tiara back before word gets out.

Rex: I agree. Will you take point on this then, you know, help the police? You're really the only one that I can trust.

Prue: Sure, but, what about you?

Rex: Unfortunately, I've got another commitment tonight, that I really can't get out of. It's, uh, some good friends who are giving a concert and, uh, well I promised I wouldn't miss it.

Phoebe: Oh, yeah, who?

Rex: The Verve.

Phoebe: Get out. Are you serious?

Rex: Why, you know them?

Phoebe: Know them? I worship them. Bittersweet Symphony is like the best song ever.

Rex: Really? I have an idea. Why not join me tonight? I'm sure I can rustle up another ticket. (Prue pulls a face to show she doesn't like the idea. Rex notices.) Well, you wouldn't mind, would you, Prue?

Prue: Of course not. Why would I mind?

Rex: Then it's a date. Well, figuratively speaking, of course.

Prue: Of course.

Rex: Yeah, um, pick you up at 7:00, all right?

Phoebe: Yeah, that sounds great, thanks... uh, oh, look at the time. I gotta get going. Hey, I promise I'll have the car back by noon.

Prue: Uh, huh.

Rex: Thanks for pitching in, Prue.

(Rex leaves. Andy walks around the corner.)

Andy: Prue.

Prue: Andy, uh, are you on this case?

Andy: Yep, guess fate keeps throwing us together.

(Hannah comes up to them.)

Hannah: You two know each other? Forgot.

Prue: No, you didn't.

Hannah: Well, I suggested that the Inspector speak with you since you were the last one to actually see the tiara. Um, if you need anything else, please don't hesitate to call.

(Morris arrives.)

Morris: We'd like to see the security tapes from the last night, as soon as possible.

Hannah: Oh, yeah. I'm sure Prue can arrange that. Excuse me.

(Hannah and Morris walks away.)

Prue: How are you?

Andy: Okay. It'd be better if you stopped by the station later on so we could talk about all this. 1:00?

Prue: Sure.

Cut to Rex's office. Rex and Hannah are there.

Hannah: I can't believe you're taking that little witch to the concert. That was my ticket.

Rex: Hannah, kitten. (He purrs.) You know I'm only doing it to upset Prue. All the better to frame her and force her sisters to relinquish their powers.

Hannah: How do you even know they even can?

Rex: They have a special spell in the Book Of Shadows. When the time comes they'll use it. Trust me.

Scene: Police station. Prue's there. Andy's interviewing her.

Andy: You said you put the tiara back in the vault before you left. Was anybody else there?

Prue: The security guard, Hymie.

Andy: Did he lock up the vault?

Prue: No I did.

Andy: Ok, did you happen to taken anything out of the vault when you left?

Prue: No. Is this an interview or an interrogation?

Andy: I'm sorry. I'm just trying to get all the facts, that's all.

Morris: The problem is there were no signs of forced entry into the auction house or the vault.

Prue: So, do you think the one of the employees might have stolen it?

Morris: A strong possibility.

Prue: Someone like me?

Andy: No, don't be ridiculous.

Morris: Still, we have to check out everyone's story. Grand Larceny's big time could a person fifteen, twenty years easily.

Andy: I think we got enough for now, Prue. If we have any others questions. We'll give you a call.

Prue: Well, you know where reach me.

Andy: I think I still remember. (Prue leaves.) What was all that about?

Morris: You tell me. Last time you were ready to bust her for stealing a feather. Now you think she's Miss Innocent?

Andy: That was a whole different situation, completely unrelated.

Morris: Look, I'm not saying she did it alright. But you have to admit, a lot of the arrows are pointing in her direction. There's also this. Security tapes that Prue got hold of. One's missing. The one from the vault.

Scene: Quake. At the bar. Piper's counting money from the cash register.

Paige: You're glowing.

Piper: Hmm?

Paige: Your face, total afterglow.

Piper: It is not. It's just warm in here.

Paige: Mmm hmm.

Piper: So, How much was that tiara worth, anyway?

Prue: Well, I didn't get a chance to have it appraised we just got it in yesterday. But I would say well over a million dollars.

Piper: Wow. Do they have any idea who stole it?

Prue: Yeah, me.

Piper/Paige: Huh?

(Phoebe and Rex arrive.)

Phoebe: So, what's on the desert menu?

Piper: Hey, how was the concert?

Phoebe: The best. It was amazing.

Prue: Still recycling. I see.

Rex: Thanks for taking care of things tonight, Prue. I really appreciate it.

Phoebe: Mmm. Don't you just love that accent?

Rex: By the way, how'd it go with the police?

Prue: Uh, well, they think it's an inside job, actually.

Rex: Do they? How disturbing.

Phoebe: Okay, shop talk later. We're gonna grab a table, okay?

Piper: Take that one by the window. I'll send, uh, Cindy over.

Rex: Uh, you're welcome to join us, Prue.

Prue: No, thanks. I think I'll pass.

(Phoebe and Rex walk over to the table.)

Piper: She's a big girl, Prue.

Prue: Meaning?

Piper: He's rich, he's stable, he's handsome. You should be happy for her.

Prue: I'm thrilled.

Paige: Are you jealous?

Prue: No, no! More like territorial. Okay, I would just like to keep my work world separate from my home world, is that okay?

Piper: Good Luck.

Scene: Manor. Living room. Prue and Piper are sitting on the couch. Piper's on the phone and Prue and Paige are reading the paper. Phoebe comes down the stairs.

Phoebe: Good morning. Wow, roses. Who are they for?

Prue: Guess.

Piper: Leo, I need to call you back. Something's about to come up. I'll see you later, okay? Bye.

(Phoebe reads the card.)

Phoebe: "Phoebe, thank you for a lovely evening, the job is on its way. Rex." Oh, what a sweetheart. Wait, who opened the box?

Piper: I can't get over how beautiful these are, can you Paige?

Paige: No, and they smell really good too!

Prue: So, it must have been quite a night, you know, after the concert.

Phoebe: Hmm.

Piper: I'll put these in some water.

Paige: And I'll…help you.

(They go to the kitchen.)

Phoebe: All I did was tell Rex that I was going to the employment agency. He said he'd make a few calls and help me out. So, what's the big problem?

Prue: Phoebe, really, it's none of my business. (The doorbell rings.) It's just, watch what you say to him, okay? Because there are certain things I don't want my boss to know about me? (Prue walks in the foyer and opens the door. Andy and Morris are standing there.) Andy, uh, what are you doing here?

Andy: We're here to search your house for the tiara, Prue. We've got a search warrant.

(He holds up the search warrant and walks inside.)

Scene: Prue's room. Everyone walks in.

Phoebe: Wait, how can you guys even think that Prue stole the tiara?

Andy: We don't, Phoebe. Not necessarily.

(Andy and Morris start looking in drawers.)

Paige: Yeah, well, then what are you doing here? Spring cleaning?

Morris: Any idea where the vault security cam tape is?

Prue: I gave you the tapes.

Morris: Uh uh, not that one.

Andy: It wasn't there, Prue.

(Andy opens a drawer and Piper notices the tiara in there.)

Piper: Whoo!

(Piper freezes Morris and Andy.)

Prue: Why did you do that?

(Piper gets the tiara out of the drawer.)

Paige: That's why.

Prue: Uh, no no no. Wait. That is not possible. How did it get there?

Piper: I don't know but you better come up with an answer quick before they unfreeze.

Phoebe: Someone must have planted it there

Paige: Who? Somebody's been in our house?

(Rex astral projects in Prue's room.)

Prue: It doesn't matter. Just let them find it. I've nothing to hide. I'm innocent.

Phoebe: That doesn't look very innocent.

Paige: Piper, hide it.

(Piper hides it under a pillow on the bed. Andy and Morris unfreeze.)

Rex: (to Andy)I think you should check under the pillows.

Andy: Morris, check under the pillows.

(Piper freezes them and gets the tiara.)

Piper: How did he know to look there?

Phoebe: Uh, put it in the dresser. He's already looked there.

(Piper puts it in the dresser. Morris and Andy unfreeze.)

Rex: (to Andy) You want to look in the dresser again.

(Andy walks over to the dresser. Piper freezes them again. Rex walks behind Paige.)

Rex: This is getting ridiculous!

Paige: This is getting ridiculous.

Prue: No, eerie is more like it.

(Phoebe gets the tiara out of the dresser.)

Phoebe: I will be right back.

Paige: Wait! (Phoebe stops.) Tiara! (The tiara orbs out of Phoebe's hand.) They shouldn't be able to find it now.

Rex: (to Paige) You're a miserable witch.

(Paige gets a funny look on her face.)

Piper: What's the matter?

Paige: I don't know. I feel like calling a shrink for some reason.

Phoebe: By the way, where did you orb the tiara too?

Paige: I put it in the, uh... (Andy and Morris unfreeze.) (whispers to Phoebe) Attic.

(Rex disappears.)

Andy: Nothing. I think that's good enough for now, Morris. I'm sorry about all this, Prue. I really am.

Prue: Yeah, I know.

Morris: Come on, Trudeau. Let's go.

Cut to Rex's office. He astral projects back in his body.

Rex: Witches.

(He knocks something of his desk.)

Hannah: Well, did the police find the tiara?

Rex: No. Piper kept freezing them and moving it. Then Paige orbed it out of the room.

Hannah: Well, how can we frame her if they can't even find the evidence.

Rex: Shh. We're gonna have to up the stakes.

Scene: Manor. Living room.

Prue: Somebody is obviously trying to set me up, and they're using magic to do it.

Piper: But who?

Paige: And how?

Phoebe: Pick a warlock. Any warlock.

(Leo walks in.)

Leo: Hey, uh, what were the police doing here?

Piper: Oh, nothing much, really.

Leo: Is it all right if I go upstairs and fix the bathroom sink?

Phoebe: Oh, knock yourself out, Leo.

(Leo leaves.)

Paige: Did anyone ever think that maybe he's a warlock?

Piper: Why is it always someone I'm dating that gets accused of being that? Don't answer that. (The phone rings.) Answer that. It's safer.

(Prue answers the phone.)

Prue: Hello? Uh, yeah, hi Rex. Look, I'm on my away in. Of course. Hold on.

Prue (to Phoebe) It's for you.

(Phoebe takes the phone off of Prue.)

Phoebe: Hello? Yes, I got the flowers. And they're beautiful. That was so sweet of you. They made quite an impression over here, too. A dinner party? Yes, I would love to. Hold on, let me get a pen.

(Phoebe walks out of the living room.)

Piper: So, what are you gonna do?

Prue: What can I do? My sister's dating my boss. I don't really have a...

Piper: I meant about who's setting you up. Do you have any idea who it could be?

Prue: It's got to be someone at the auction house. And if I had to guess, I would start with the person who said that they were out to destroy me.

Paige: Hannah?

Prue: Smart girl.

Cut to the attic. Leo walks in. He puts his toolbox down and shuts the door. He holds out his hand and all the chests open. He walks over and looks in them. He uses his powers and they close. He then opens a drawer with his powers. He hears footsteps and quickly closes the drawer. Piper walks in.

Piper: Leo, what are you doing? I thought you were going to fix the sink.

Leo: Yeah, I was, I-I mean, I am. I just, uh, I need to fix a light downstairs and I was hoping there'd be some old fixtures up here that I could cannibalize. Listen, uh, there's something I need to tell you. Something I don't think you're gonna like. Uh, I might have to leave here soon. I might have to go back home.

Piper: Is home far away?

Leo: Yeah, it's pretty far. I mean, I don't know for sure yet, but, uh, you know, I wanted you know, just in case.

Piper: Thanks.

Leo: Well, I, uh, better get to work.

(Leo kisses Piper on the cheek and he leaves. Piper notices a drawer open slightly, she walks over and sees that it's the one with the tiara hidden in it.)

Scene: Rex's apartment. Phoebe rings the doorbell. Rex astral projects beside her.

Rex: You will see a spectacular apartment. (He disappears. Rex opens the door.) Phoebe, I am so glad that you could make it. Please.

(Phoebe walks inside.)

Phoebe: Wow, this is...

Rex: Spectacular?

Phoebe: That is exactly the word I was going to use.

Rex: We must be on the same wavelength. Champagne?

Phoebe: Uh, no thank you.

Rex: No, I insist.

(Rex pours some champagne in two glasses.)

Phoebe: Um, Am I early?

Rex: No, you're right on time.

Phoebe: But I thought you said you were having a dinner party.

Rex: Yes, I am. With a very exclusive guest list. Just you and me. (Phoebe sits down on the couch.) A toast. To your interview. (He hands her the glass of champagne.)

Phoebe: Interview?

Rex: Yeah, at Zeitgeist magazine. They want to meet with you, you know, perhaps, um, hire you for the fashion section. Interested?

Phoebe: Very. But what's the catch?

Rex: You have to sleep with me. (Phoebe gets mad and she puts down her glass.) Phoebe, what sort of man do you think I am? (They laugh). Um, I hope you like sushi. Imported fresh from Kyoto. Please,

just make yourself comfortable.

(Rex walks into another room and astral projects next to Phoebe. Phoebe's holding a little mirror and is checking her make-up.)

Rex: You're having a premonition. Of Prue at work. (Phoebe has a premonition.) She's in danger. You fear the warlock's after her. You must save her.

(Rex astral projects back in his body.)

Phoebe: Prue. (Rex comes back in the room.) Uh, I, uh, I gotta go. I-I I'm really sorry and I

can't explain, but, uh, uh, I'll call you, okay? Sorry. Really sorry.

(She leaves. Rex clicks his fingers and the nice apartment turns into an empty and dark place. He gets out his cell phone and dials a number.)

Rex: 911? I'm calling from Bucklands Auction House. I think something's trying to kill me. Please hurry.

Scene: Bucklands. Prue's walking down the hallway. Hymie comes up behind her.

Hymie: Working late? (Prue gets a fright.) Sorry, didn't mean scare you.

Prue: It's okay, uh, I guess I'm just a little jumpy lately.

Hymie: Can't blame you with everything that's been going on.

Prue: Yeah, um, listen, Hymie, I was wondering. When the tiara was stolen, was anyone else still here? Like Hannah or-or-or Rex, maybe?

Hymie: No, you were the last one out. Just like tonight. Hardest working woman I've ever met. For what it's worth, Prue, I know you didn't take it. I mean, of all people, there's no way.

Prue: Thanks. (Hymie walks away.) Hannah's computer. (She walks in Hannah's office and sits at the desk. She types in Hannah's name and searches for it. It says 'no listing'. She types in Rex's name and 'no listing' comes up. Rex astral projects behind her.)

Rex: Someone's after you. Behind you. (Prue looks behind her.) You fear it's a warlock. With power greater than yours.

(Prue runs out of the office.)

Cut to Hymie. He's in the warehouse.

Cut back to Prue. She presses the elevator button. Rex astral projects next to her.

Rex: You hear a scream. An innocent to protect in the warehouse.

Prue: Hymie.

Rex: You're to grab the artifact just inside the door.

(She runs to the warehouse.)

Cut to the warehouse. Hannah hits Hymie over the head with an artifact. He falls to the ground. She throws the security tape and the artifact that she's holding on the ground and walks away. Prue comes in and picks up the artifact. She sees Hymie.

Prue: Hymie. Hymie.

(Phoebe runs in.)

Phoebe: Prue?

Prue: Phoebe.

Phoebe: Thank God you're all right.

Prue: He's dead.

Scene: Bucklands. Warehouse. Police are there.

Morris: Tape found by the body. Security. Showing Prue exiting the vault, putting the missing tiara in her briefcase.

Prue: What? That can't be.

Morris: I just saw it for myself.

Prue (to Phoebe) Somebody must have manipulated me into taking it.

Phoebe: The same way someone manipulated me into being a witness against my own sister.

Morris (to Andy) Any idea what they're talking about?

Andy: Not a clue.

Prue: You were with Rex tonight, weren't you?

Phoebe: Yeah, Prue, but I don't think this is the time or place to get into that.

Prue: No, I just meant that don't you find it a little coincidental that right when you guys start dating, all this is going on?

Phoebe: No, I do not. And, besides, I thought you thought that Hannah was behind all this.

Prue: I do.

Morris: Excuse me. Ladies, do you mind if we ask a few questions?

Prue: I already told you what happened, okay? I-I-I was working late, I heard a noise, I came down and I found Hymie.

Andy: You didn't know he had the tape?

Prue: No, of course not.

Andy: And why exactly did you pick up the murder weapon again?

Phoebe: You think she killed him. Is that it, Andy?

Prue: Phoebe!

Phoebe: No, I want to know how far he's gonna go with this and none of this has anything to do with the fact that she dumped you, does it?

Prue: Stop that

Andy: Look, we got Prue standing over the dead body of the very security guard who last saw her with the tiara.

Morris: With the missing security tape showing her taking it.

Andy: And holding the murder weapon which you were there to witness. What are we supposed to think?

Prue: That I'm guilty as hell.

Phoebe: You know she didn't do this.

Morris: Then who did? Did you see anybody run past you on the way here?

Phoebe: No.

Andy: I'm sorry, Prue. Brian.

Brian: Yeah?

Andy: You're under arrest for suspicion of murder.

(Brian puts handcuffs on Prue.)

Scene: Rex's apartment. Piper, Paige and Phoebe walk up to the door.

Piper: We should hire a lawyer.

Phoebe: With what money?

Piper: I don't know but we can't let her sit in jail all night.

Phoebe: That's why we're here. To get Rex's help.

(Phoebe rings the bell and knocks on the door.)

Paige: What are you doing?

(Phoebe opens the door and sees the empty, dark apartment.)

Phoebe: This is so weird.

Piper: Are you sure this is the right place?

(Paige picks lipstick off the floor.)

Paige: Hey, Pheebs, isn't this your lipstick?

Phoebe: Yeah, I'm positive. He couldn't have moved out that fast. It must have been an illusion, all of it. Even my premonition.

Piper: How is that possible?

Phoebe: Mind control, astral projection, throwing charms, who knows? Prue is right about Rex, which means, I'm dating a warlock.

Piper: Been there, done that.

Scene: Police station. Prue's pacing in her jail cell and a guy in the cell next to her is making kissing noises. Prue uses her power and throws him up against the wall.

Cut to in the station.

Morris: Hey.

Andy: Hey.

Morris: You wanna talk?

Andy: I'm just running background checks on all the other employees at the auction house.

Morris: That's not what I meant, Andy.

Andy: Andy? Did you just call me by my first name? I wasn't even sure you knew it.

Morris: I heard Prue say it.

Andy: She didn't do it, Morris.

Morris: You keep saying that.

Andy: It's too pat, too easy. The evidence just keeps falling in our laps.

Morris: Maybe her sister was right. Maybe your personal feelings are getting in the way.

Andy: We've had that conversation okay.

Morris: Okay. But you have to admit. You stopped seeing Prue for a reason, you thought she was hiding something from you. How do you know she wasn't hiding something like this?

Andy: A secret life of crime, I don't think so.

Morris: You got a better explanation? You wanna book her into county jail?

Andy: No, let's just keep her here for as long as we can. At least until the arraignment.

Scene: Manor. Paige comes down the stairs holding the tiara.

Piper: Paige, what are you doing?

Paige: Getting rid of the evidence. They can't bust Prue for murder if they don't have a motive.

Phoebe: Mouth, Leo's in the kitchen.

Piper: Oh, he is? Really?

Phoebe: Focus and think. The last thing we have to worry about is the legal system. We're up against a warlock now.

Piper: Two, if Prue's right about Hannah.

Phoebe: Exactly, which means we have to figure out what they want. It can't just be to frame Prue.

Paige: Unless in doing so, somehow they think they can't get her powers, which is what warlocks want.

Phoebe: Which means they're trying to divide us so that we don't have the power of four to stop them.

Piper: What are we gonna do?

Phoebe: We have no choice. (Phoebe hides the tiara in a closet. As she walks past the couch, you see Rex has astral projected into their house and is sitting on the couch.) Let's go.

Piper: Go? Go where?

Paige: Phoebe?

Phoebe: Come on, it's gonna be all right.

Cut to the police station. Piper, Paige and Phoebe are around the back.

Piper: This is crazy.

Phoebe: We have to get Prue out before Rex makes his move on us.

Paige: But we can't break her out.

Phoebe: Yes, we can. We're witches. All you have to do is orb in with Piper, she'll freeze the guards, and then unlock Prue's cell.

Piper: Us? What about you?

Phoebe: Somebody's gotta to stay out here in case something goes wrong. (Phoebe puts Piper's hand into Paige's) Ready? On three.

Piper: No Phoebe.

Paige: No, no.

Phoebe: Three. (Phoebe holds out her hands by Paige's side.) Boo!

Paige: Aaah!

(Paige orbs out with Piper.)

Phoebe: Totally cool power. I hate you.

Cut to inside. Paige orbs in. Guards look at them. Piper freezes them and gets the keys from a frozen guard.

Prue: What are you doing? (Piper unlocks the gate and walks over to Prue's cell.) Are you out of your mind?

Paige: Just so we're clear, this was Phoebe's idea.

(Piper unlocks Prue's cell.)

Prue: What?

Piper: We think Rex is a warlock and he's after our powers. Phoebe's waiting outside for you to rub her nose in it. (Prue stands there.) Well, come on, Prue. Before they unfreeze.

Prue: Piper this isn't right.

Piper: Well, neither is the gas chamber. Look if we're lucky we'll vanquish them and still get you back here by morning rounds. (Prue puts pillows under the blankets on the bed to make it look like she's still there.)

Paige: That's pretty lame.

Prue: Well, you got a better idea?

Piper: No.

Prue: Let's go.

(Prue walks out of the cell and closes the cell door. They walk past a guard holding a donut. Prue takes it.)

Piper: Don't touch him. Don't touch him. Don't.

Prue: Come on. (They run outside.) Come on.

(They start running and you see a camera flash. Rex has taken a picture.)

Rex: Quite photogenic. Now I should think the police will find this very interesting, to say the least.

Prue: Rex.

Paige: Wait, how did you know that we...

Rex: What, that you'd be here? Well, let's just say that I've been watching your every move. Without you knowing it, of course.

Prue: You bastard.

Rex: Don't get too angry, Prue. You wouldn't want to injure me with your power. I'm the only chance you have. While you were here, conducting your little prison break, Hannah was retrieving the tiara from your home. You should have gotten rid it while you had the chance. Personally, I actually thought that was an excellent idea.

Phoebe(to Paige): Astral projection?

Paige: Maybe.

Prue: What do you want?

Rex: Your powers, of course. That's why I hired you in the first place, you know, to see if you really were the charmed ones. Then I waited to test your strength, see how best to make my move, and here we are.

Phoebe: But why all the drama? Why didn't you just kill us and take our powers?

Piper: Don't give him any ideas.

Rex: No no no. I have seen exactly what you can do when you're been confronted directly. That's why I opted for blackmail. See, there is a special spell in the book of shadows that strips you of your powers forever. (He shows them the device that looks like a lantern.) And this device will capture those powers. Then you'll bring them to me.

Prue: Go to hell.

Rex: Yeah, I'd love to, darling. I miss it terribly. And this will help me return with honors. In return, I'll give you the photo and tell the police I simply misplaced the tiara. No theft, no motive for murder, no prison. You really don't have much time. Just until the prisons guards realize you've escaped. Well?

Scene: Manor. Living room. They have the Book of Shadows opened up to the spell.

Piper: It's a Relinquishment spell. If we read it aloud, it takes away all of our powers.

Phoebe: Is there any way to reverse it?

Paige: It doesn't look like it says.

Phoebe: Well, then I say we flip to another page and find a spell that kicks Rex's warlock ass.

Prue: We can't.

Phoebe: Why can't we?

Prue: Because for all we know he's here, right now, watching us. And if we don't do exactly as he says, he'll tell to police I've escaped.

Paige: But we can't give up our powers without a fight. It's like giving up who we are, who we've become.

Piper: Who we've come from.

Phoebe: Exactly. These powers are gifts. Gifts that were given to us to protect and ultimately to pass on to the next generation.

Prue: Don't you think that I know that? I mean, how do you think I feel, Phoebe? I'm the one who got us into this situation.

Piper: Prue, it's not your fault.

Phoebe: It's not.

Paige: We know it's not.

Prue: Yeah, but I'm the one that Rex tricked. I'm the reason why we're having this conversation.

Phoebe: There has gotta to be a way out of this.

Piper: Like what? Become fugitives? Something tells me that's not the best way to go about protecting the innocent.

Paige: Yeah, well, we can't protect the innocent without our powers. And, even worse, if we give them up, we'd be giving them up to evil.

Prue: No, we can't let that happen.

Piper: Well, we can't let you die in jail, either. Besides, with you behind bars, we'll be divided. Rex wins either way.

Phoebe: I don't wanna have to do this.

Piper: Neither do I, but we don't have a choice. All we can do is take the leap of faith and hope that somehow it all works out.

(You see Leo listening from the other room.)

Cut to the attic. Prue, Piper, Paige and Phoebe are sitting around a table with the book in the middle.

Prue: "From whence they came, return them now, vanish the words, vanish our powers."

Piper: "From whence they came, return them now, vanish the words, vanish our powers." (Phoebe hesitates.) Come on, Phoebe.

Phoebe: I can't do it.

Paige: Come on, we'll do it together. (She takes Phoebe's hand.)

Phoebe/Paige: "From whence they came, return them now, vanish the words, vanish our powers."

(You hear a chime and it gets really windy. All the words out of the Book disappear into the device.)

Phoebe: (Phoebe flips through the Book. The pages are blank.) Look.

Paige: It was fun while it lasted.

Piper: Yep.

Prue: Let's get this over with.

Scene: Bucklands. Rex's office. Rex and Hannah are there.

Rex: They're coming.

Hannah: Good.

(Hannah gets on the floor and she turns into a panther.)

Rex: Love you too, darling.

Scene: Police station. Andy's on the computer. He types in Hannah's name and the photo that shows up is an African-American woman.

Andy: Why Hannah, you've changed. Dead 8/20/98. (He types in Rex's name. An elderly man shows up.) Died 8/20/98. (He picks up the phone and calls Morris.) Mr. Morris, Trudeau. Get your butt over here, I think I figured out who framed Prue.

Cut to Bucklands. Prue, Piper, Paige and Phoebe walk out of the elevator.

Paige: Ok, I say as soon as we get the photo and the tiara back, we knock the lantern out of Rex's hands and stomp on it.

Prue: What will that do?

Phoebe: I don't know. Free our powers? It's better than doing anything.

Piper: How do we know this isn't just a trap?

(Rex comes out of his office.)

Rex: You don't, actually. Nevertheless, here you are. Powerless, I presume.

Prue: Where's Hannah?

Rex: Lurking. That's what she does best. The lantern, if you please. (Prue hands him the lantern.) It all feels a little anticlimactic, don't you think? Too easy, almost. It feels as if we need a more satisfying ending.

(Hannah comes out of the office as a panther.)

Phoebe: Oh, oh.

Cut to the attic. Leo walks in and goes over to the Book Of Shadows. He holds his hands above it, light comes out of them and all the writing appears back on the pages.

Cut back to Bucklands. Their power starts floating out of the lantern.

Rex: No. Hannah, now. Quickly.

(The panther jumps up in the air towards Prue, Piper, Paige and Phoebe. Paige orbs out just as Piper freezes it.)

Phoebe: Wait. We have our powers back?

Piper: How?

Prue: Doesn't matter. Get outta here. Fast.

(They get out of the way and Prue moves Rex underneath Hannah. Hannah unfreezes and lands on Rex and starts attacking him. Hannah turns back into a human.)

Hannah: Rex, no. (to Prue, Piper and Phoebe.) What have you done? (Rex and Hannah start disappearing.) Wait, it wasn't my fault. I didn't fail. He did. No, please, no. (They burn and disappear. Paige orbs back in)

Paige: Wait, what…

Piper: What the hell was that?

Phoebe: I think you just answered your own question.

Prue: Okay, we gotta get me back to jail now. Let's go.

Scene: Police station. Andy and Morris are at the jail cells.

Andy: (to the guard) Prue Halliwell. (The guard opens the cell.) Thanks. (They walk over to Prue.) Prue?

(Prue's asleep in the bed. She wakes up.)

Prue: Andy? What is it? What's going on?

Andy: Just thought you'd like to know you're off the hook.

Morris: Turns out you were right. Rex and Hannah were setting you up, or whoever they were.

Prue: I don't understand.

Andy: Well, we think they killed two people, assumed their identities, and took over the auction house. Then they bilked it dry and tried to cap it off with stealing the tiara.

Morris: Which we found hidden in his office.

Prue: Wow, did you catch them?

Andy: Not yet. I don't suppose you have any idea what this was doing in his office, do you?

(Andy shows her the photo that Rex took.)

Prue: Quite photogenic.

Andy: Isn't it?

Scene: Manor. Attic. Prue, Piper, Paige and Phoebe are looking through the Book Of Shadows.

Paige: Spells, incantations, demons stuff. It's all here. Everything just like before.

Phoebe: Thank God.

Prue: But how? I mean, we certainly didn't reverse the spell.

Phoebe: Maybe we screwed it up. (Prue and Piper look at her.) What? It's not like it would be the first time.

Prue: No, we didn't screw it up. Something or someone must have done it. It couldn't happened on its own.

Piper: Why not? It's magic.

(Leo enters the attic.)

Leo: Knock knock.

Piper: Leo.

Leo: The front door was open. I hope it's all right. I left my tool box.

Piper: That's funny. I don't remember that being there last night.

Leo: Yeah, well, you know what Freud always said about leaving things.

Piper: That you secretly wanted to come back for it.

Leo: Guilty.

Prue: Oh, don't use that word.

Phoebe: Uh, it's a long story. Never mind.

Paige: Just ignore us.

(The three of them walk away.)

Piper: Leo, you're leaving, aren't you?

Leo: Yeah, afraid so.

Piper: Do you really have to go?

Leo: Well, I've fixed everything I came here to fix. But I'll be back. Promise. (Leo kisses Piper and the other three watch.) Nothing can keep me away from you too long.

(Leo grabs his toolbox and leaves.)

Piper: Well, at least he wasn't a warlock.

Phoebe: Hey, you don't suppose Leo was the, uh... (Prue rips the relinquishment spell out of the Book.) What are you doing?

Prue: Just getting rid the Relinquishment spell. Now we've got our powers back I certainly I don't want to risk losing them again.

Piper: I second that.

Phoebe: Third.

Paige: Fourth.

Prue: So, witches forever?

Phoebe: And damn proud of it.

(Paige lights a match and burns the page.)


	11. Feats Of Clay

**Disclaimer: We do not own any part of Charmed except our dreams! **

**A/n: This is Princess's chapter: Thanx too:**

**Princess Pinky: Glad u liked it!**

**Wyatt333: thanx**

**El Chacal: I don't know. I'd have to talk to Princess about that. **

**Lemu91: I'm going to try the email thing and see how it works. **

Scene: Cairo, Egypt. Three men are at a house. One of them smashes the glass on the door, reaches inside and opens the door.

Wesley: Told you. Piece of cake.

Clay: Let's just do this and get out of here.

Wesley: Relax, Clay. I told you no one's home, the owner is dead.

Palmer: Stay here and keep watch. We'll get the urn. (Wesley and Palmer walk into another room while Clay stands at the doorway.) Clay doesn't know does he?

Wesley: Why spook him? He probably believes it was the curse that killed the old man.

Palmer: He was stung to death by a scorpion, Wesley. In a bathroom of an airplane.

Wesley: Don't tell me you believe in that crap.

Palmer: You think I'd be here if I did? (He sees the urn.) Is that it?

Wesley: That's it. (They walk over to it and Wesley picks it up.) You see any scorpions around?

Palmer: No, just dollar signs. Let's go.

(A picture on the side of the urn glows and disappears. Clay comes up to them.)

Clay: Hey, man, there's a car coming. You guys must've tripped an alarm.

Wesley: Let's get outta here.

(Two guards come in. Clay, Wesley, and Palmer hide behind some plants.)

Clay: Should've never let you guys talk me into this.

Wesley: Shut up. We'll split up and meet in San Francisco. Give the urn to your friend and hock it right away.

Palmer: Don't you think about ripping us off 'cause I'll find you.

(Clay leaves. Wesley starts walking away but stops when he sees magic dust floating in the air in front of him. The dust turns into a woman; the protector of the urn.)

Wesley: Whoa. What are you?

Guardian: I'm the guardian of the urn.

Wesley: The what? (She touches her ring and then Wesley's chest.) Hey, what are you doing?

(A spider appears and he starts yelling in pain and falls to the floor.)

Guardian: You are being punished for your greed. As for your friends...

Scene: 3 days later. San Francisco. Manor. Piper and Phoebe are walking down the stairs.

Piper: New York Clay? That Clay?

Phoebe: That's the one.

Piper: You said you never wanted to see him again.

Phoebe: Ancient history.

Piper: Six months?

Phoebe: Five. (They reach the bottom of the stairs and Paige's standing there.) He's just stopping by on his way home. It's not a big deal. He was travelling or something.

Paige: Who's Clay?

Phoebe: Nobody.

Piper: Her ex-boyfriend, the musician. She met him when she was working in the rainbow room. You remember?

Paige: No, I don't. Nobody told me. They had you at the rainbow room?

Piper: Yeah, she was the hostess until she started working at the Chelsapere.

Phoebe: Okay, can we talk about this later please? (The doorbell rings.) A lot later. We're just friends that's all. Do I have lipstick on my teeth? (She smiles.)

Piper: Yes.

(Phoebe rubs her teeth with her finger and heads towards the door.)

Paige: That was mean.

Piper: That was not mean.

Paige: Okay.

(Phoebe opens the door.)

Clay: Phoebe.

Phoebe: Hey.

Clay: It's really good to see you. (They hug and Phoebe has a premonition of her and Clay in bed together. The premonition ends and Phoebe smiles. They stop hugging.) You okay?

Phoebe: Uh huh. Ooh.

Scene: Quake. Piper and Prue are sitting at the bar.

Prue: What else don't I know?

Piper: Prue, don't take this personally but sometimes you can be a bit judgmental.

Prue: That is so not true. (Piper gives her a look.) Alright, so maybe it's sometimes true. I just don't understand why Phoebe never even told me about this guy.

Piper: People don't like to dwell on things that end badly.

Prue: Yeah, well, I wish my relationships ended that badly. Did you hear them last night? There was music, there was wine, there was...

Piper: Talking. And how do you know there was wine?

Prue: Okay, so I peeked. Well, you know, if nobody tells me anything, I have to get creative.

Piper: Stop worrying, she's be fine. (Shelley walks past and she and the bartender look at each other. The bartender drops a tray of glasses he was holding but Piper freezes them before they hit the ground.) She knows what she's doing. Watch that entrance, make sure nobody comes in. (She walks around the bar and picks up the glasses out of mid-air, straightens the tray and places the glasses back on the tray. He unfreezes.) Whoa, Doug, easy.

Doug: Thanks, Piper. I hope Shelley didn't see that.

Piper: Oh, don't worry about that, you just hang in there. (Piper sits back down.)

Prue: What was that?

Piper: What?

Prue: That. You know, the guy, the glass. Do you do that often? Freeze time in front of, ooh, I don't know, let's say everybody.

Piper: Yeah. I'm finally getting some control over the unfreezing. The poor guy he just keeps dropping everything.

Prue: Well, then maybe you should just fire him.

Piper: Mmm, the owner wants me to. Actually threatened to fire me if I don't but Doug's just going through a hard time right now. Shelley the waitress just dumped him after six years of dating.

Prue: So, what, you're playing Cupid of the risk of your own job?

Piper: Well, yeah, I mean, Doug loves her. Even bought an engagement ring and everything, he just waited too long too ask. So now he's a wreck.

Prue: Still, you can't just keep, you know, freezing in order to protect him.

Piper: I know. So are you still going back to Bucklands?

Prue: Yeah, that's where I work.

Piper: I just figured after everything that happened with Rex and Hannah that you would be hitting the classifieds.

Prue: Well, if we don't save the auction house I might have to. Rex... (Doug comes out of the kitchen carrying plates. He trips and Piper freezes him.) bankrupt.

Piper: What were you saying?

Prue: Never mind, I gotta go.

(Prue leaves. Piper walks over to Doug and shakes her head.)

Scene: Park. Clay and Phoebe are walking along.

Clay: I wish you could've been there, Phoebe. You would've lobed Egypt. Pyramids, giant sphinx, Nile River, camel taxi's. It was amazing.

Phoebe: You rode a camel?

Clay: Hey, they're friendlier then some of the cab drivers I met, believe me.

Phoebe: Can't imagine they're faster. (Phoebe and Clay look at each other.)

Clay: You were right to leave me.

Phoebe: Ooh, and the conversation turns.

Clay: No, I'm serious. You were the best thing that ever happened to me and I blew it, I know that.

Phoebe: Clay...

Clay: What? Too much too soon?

Phoebe: Yep. (They laugh.) Look, I hope you don't take this the wrong way but why are you here? With me now?

Clay: Why, can't a guy visit?

Phoebe: Yeah, but you're not just a guy, (she playfully hits him with her purse) you're Clay and Clay comes with strings attached.

Clay: I never could hide anything from you.

Phoebe: Actually you could. That was one of our problems, remember?

Clay: I picked up this urn at an overseas market. Thought it might be worth something.

Phoebe: So you want me to get Prue to help you because of the auction house?

Clay: Guilty.

Phoebe: Phew. For a minute there I thought you were here to win me back.

Clay: No, Phoebe. I think too much for you to still believe you're interested. Look, it's no secret. I've been in some trouble, gotten in too deep. I just thought if I could sell this urn, make some money, pay off a little debt, I can make a fresh start. Hey, think about it. Please, Phoebe.

Scene: Bucklands. Prue's office. Claire's there looking through files. Prue walks in.

Prue: Hi.

Claire: Oh, hi, you must be Prue.

Prue: And you must be...

Claire: Claire. Claire Pryce. The bank assigned me to see if the business is worth salvaging. I'm looking for inventory records. The files in my predecessor's office were empty.

Prue: Yes, well, Rex and Hannah weren't exactly qualified.

Claire: Obviously why Bucklands is in such dire straights. To be honest with you, Prue, I don't know anything about art but what I do know is the bottom line. And if we don't move one point two million dollars worth of inventory at the auction tomorrow, I'm shutting the place down.

Prue: Excuse me, did you say tomorrow?

Claire: Did I stutter?

Prue: With all do respect, you don't just decide to throw an auction okay. You need advance notice, a catalogue, buyers.

Claire: Then it looks like you've got a lot of work ahead of you doesn't it? (Claire heads towards the door and Phoebe and Clay walk around the corner.)

Phoebe: Sorry. (Claire leaves. Phoebe and Clay walk in. Clay is carrying the urn.) Who was that?

Prue: A new sheriff.

Clay: Hi, Prue, right?

Prue: Hey. (She eyes Clay.) Who are you?

Phoebe: Prue, my friend Clay. Clay, my oldest sister Prue.

Clay: (to Prue) Actually, we used to date in New York.

Prue: Mhmm. (to Clay) Nice to meet you. (to Phoebe) What's up?

Phoebe: Uh, favour. Clay was hoping (she takes the urn off Clay) that maybe you would sell this for him. (She puts the urn on the desk.)

Clay: Yeah, I picked it up at a market overseas.

Prue: Picked it up? Does that mean you bought it?

Phoebe: What else could it mean?

Prue: Well, it's really beautiful. Gold inlay, twenty-four carats, a lot of lapis. Looks to be from Egypt.

Clay: Exactly. That's where I was travelling.

Prue: This etching's quite interesting, very unusual.

Clay: You think it's worth something?

Prue: Oh, well, I would have to determine the urns origins, it's previous owners.

Phoebe: Oh, couldn't you just skip a step or two?

Prue: Phoebe, I can not risk this auction house's reputation with something like this without checking on it first.

Phoebe: Come on, come on, come on. I will, uh, what will I do? I will cook you dinner.

Prue: Oh, don't threaten me. Fine, I'll see what I can do.

Clay: Hey, thanks, thanks a lot.

Phoebe: Is she the best or what? (Phoebe hugs Prue.) Thank you, thank you. Ooh, I love you. (Phoebe and Clay link arms and leave.)

Cut to outside. Phoebe and Clay leave Bucklands.

Clay: Thanks for doing that, Phoebe.

Phoebe: No problem. Prue can get you a great price for it too. She's really good at her job.

Clay: Well, it would be nice if she could like me a little bit.

Phoebe: She likes you, she's just real protective of me, that's all.

Clay: I remember when that was my job. (He puts his arm around her.)

Phoebe: Yeah, and then I quit you.

(Palmer walks up behind them.)

Palmer: Hey, Clay.

(Phoebe and Clay turn around.)

Clay: Palmer. What are you doing here?

Palmer: I'm bumping into you. Aren't you gonna introduce us?

Clay: Oh, yeah, sorry. Phoebe, this is Palmer. I met him in Cairo.

Phoebe: Hi. Oh, wow, small world, huh?

Palmer: Yeah, yeah. Hey, what's going on with that urn?

Phoebe: Wait, you know about the urn too?

Clay: Well, actually, that's where we met. The market place where I bought it.

Palmer: Yeah, right, the market place. Right, I thought you were gonna sell it.

Clay: Well, actually, Phoebe's sister works at that auction house. She's looking for buyers as we speak.

Palmer: That's good, that's good. The sooner the better I guess, huh.

Phoebe: (to Palmer) Hey, are you okay?

Palmer: Yeah, I'm fine, I'm fine, thank you. It's just, uh, I'm a little tired, jet lag, you know. Are you staying at the Ashquaff like I suggested?

Clay: Yeah, sure.

Palmer: Me too. Uh, maybe we'll hook up later.

Clay: Mhmm.

Palmer: (to Phoebe) It's nice to meet you.

Phoebe: (to Palmer) Oh, yeah, you too. (He leaves.) Eww, creepy guy.

Clay: Yeah. You hungry? (They walk off.)

Scene: Airport. Palmer walks up to a customs officer. There's a big wooden box there.

Customs Officer: Can I help you?

Palmer: I was a friend of Wesley's. His family wanted me to make sure he got home alright.

Customs Officer: Sorry. How'd he die?

Palmer: I don't know. Spider bite I think. He's off to JFK, right?

(The customs officer checks his papers.)

Customs Officer: First flight in the morning. (The customs officer leaves. Palmer touches the box.)

Palmer: Sorry, Wes. (Palmer walks away. The guardian of the urn appears.)

Scene: Bucklands. Prue's office. She's on the phone.

Prue: What am I supposed to think, Piper? Phoebe's ex pops into town and wants me to sell something for him. You think that's a coincidence?

Cut to Piper. She's at Quake.

Piper: Prue, you wonder why you're outta the loop. You worry too much.

Cut to Prue.

Prue: No, I don't, I just don't wanna see the people I care about get hurt, that's all. Look, I just get this really bad feeling about Clay, I can't explain it.

Cut to Piper.

Piper: I can. You don't think he's good enough for her. Just like you didn't think Jeremy was good enough for me. Of course in his case you were right, but that's not the point.

Cut to Prue.

Prue: No, your point is that it's none of my business and you're probably right. Speaking of playing matchmaker, how's Doug?

Cut to Piper.

Piper: The same unfortunately. Except I'm getting a little freeze frazzled, it's draining.

Cut to Prue.

Prue: Don't you think you need to find a better way to deal before you get fired?

Cut to Piper.

Piper: I know. (Piper sees Doug coming.) Oops, I gotta go, I gotta go. (She hangs up. Shelley walks past Doug and he knocks a vase over and drops a tray of cutlery. Piper tries to freeze him, but she isn't fast enough.) Sorry, Doug. Too pooped to pop.

Scene: 12:00 P.M. South Bay Social Services. Paige's cubical. Paige is sitting at her desk and a man (Ralph) walks up behind her. Paige had been so down since Glenn needed 'time to think', that she had thrown herself right into a rebound relationship with Ralph Smiths, a man she'd met at Starbucks on her lunch hour, three days after the scene with Glenn. He leans in, with his face to her ear.

Ralph: (whispering) Ooh, you look even hotter at work.

(Paige blushes and turns her head, meeting her lips with Ralph's.)

Paige: Mmm. (She kisses him again.) And after being stuck at work for who knows how long, you look hotter too.

Ralph: Hmm. I'm not sure if I should be flattered or insulted.

(Paige gives him another kiss.)

Ralph: Well, if you put it that way... (He rubs her shoulders.) It puts a whole new light on things. (He looks at the clock.) Are we still on for lunch? I mean...

Paige: Absolutely! (Paige gets up and Ralph puts his hand around Paige's waist. They leave.)

Scene: Manor. Living room. Phoebe and Clay are there. They are eating Chinese food.

Clay: I'm surprised you moved back here. I remember a few late nights, a few beers, a few not so pleasant conversations about your sisters. Here you are, living together again. Necessity or your choice.

Phoebe: I think a little bit of both. Anyway, things have kind of picked up at the Halliwell manor.

Clay: Like how?

Phoebe: Oh, well, let's just say, uh, San Francisco has been a lot more unusual. More rice?

Clay: No thanks. You know, Phoebe, you really haven't said much about what you've been doing.

Phoebe: Protecting the innocent from evil.

Clay: Come on, be serious. I mean, you barely had a spare minute in New York. Three jobs just to afford your social calendar.

Phoebe: Things have changed. I've changed.

Clay: I'm trying to change too. One thing that won't change is how I feel about you. (They kiss. They stop kissing and Phoebe lets out a little noise.) I'm sorry, I shouldn't...

Phoebe: No, it's-it's not that, believe me. I, uh, it took me a long time to get over you and I just wanna be careful.

Clay: I understand. But if I cleaned up my act would you consider moving back?

(Phoebe laughs.)

Phoebe: Do not go there now.

(Prue walks in.)

Prue: Oh, sorry to interrupt.

Phoebe: It's okay, it happens.

Clay: I should get back anyway. (He stands up and starts cleaning up the Chinese containers.)

Phoebe: Clay, stop, I got it, I got it.

Clay: (to Prue) So how's it going with the urn?

Prue: It's going.

Phoebe: I think what he's trying to ask is it going, going, gone?

Prue: Well, I put it on the auction block.

Clay: Wow, great, that's great, thanks a lot.

Prue: Yeah, well, I'm still waiting for the background check to come through and I guess I'll set a reserve price.

Clay: Okay, whatever you get for it is fine with me.

Prue: As long as it sells, right, and in a hurry?

Clay: Well, from what I understand if anyone can do that it's you. (He kisses Phoebe.) So I will call you tomorrow. Then you can show me around the city. Let me see where I left my heart. (Prue pulls a face. Phoebe and Clay kiss again and then head towards the front door.) Hey, I really appreciate it, thanks again.

Prue: Anything for Pheebs.

Clay: See you later.

Phoebe: Okay. (Clay leaves. Prue looks at Phoebe.) What?

Prue: I can worry about my little sister, can't I?

Phoebe: Don't ever stop. (They hear a small explosion coming from the attic.)

Cut to the attic. Piper's there doing a spell. Smoke has filled the air.

Prue: Are you okay?

Piper: Nothing to see here, move along.

Phoebe: Welcome to London.

Prue: What did you do?

Phoebe: More like who did you do it too?

Piper: I put a charm on Doug but I doubled the recipe, just give love a shot, and give me a break.

Phoebe: Go ahead, Prue, yell at her.

Piper: It's not for personal gain and it fits into the whole harm none thing we have to live by, besides Prue's the one who told me to do something.

Prue: Did not.

Piper: Yes you did. I just need Doug to stop dropping things so I can stop freezing things, I'm just exhausted.

Prue: You know, maybe he and Shelley aren't meant to be together. Not everybody's supposed to be.

Phoebe: Oh, that was, that was real subtle, Prue.

Piper: Well, we'll never know unless Doug has the guts to pop the question. All I'm doing is giving it to him.

Phoebe: It's just like the cowardly lion from 'The Wizard Of Oz'. Well, it is.

Scene: Bucklands. Auction room.

Auctioneer: Ladies and gentlemen, this exquisite bronze plated carving dates back to well over one hundred and twenty years. Surely it's worth more than twenty-five-hundred? Do I hear twenty-six-hundred?

(Prue walks up to Mark.)

Prue: Mark, move the Escott Fitzgerald Pen to the next slot alright. Our buyer, Mrs. Gorinson is getting restless, go.

(He leaves. Claire walks up to Prue. She's holding a sheet of paper.)

Claire: I think you should see this, Prue.

Prue: What is it? (She takes the paper from Claire.)

Claire: It's the appraisal of the urn you requested. The good news is it's worth a fortune, the bad news is...

Prue: It's stolen.

Claire: Apparently. No wonder the auction house is going under. Selling stolen goods.

Prue: No, this is highly unusual and very embarrassing.

Claire: Yes it is. (She walks away.)

Auctioneer: Yes, now sixteen? Sixteen-thousand?

Prue: Oh, no. (Prue uses her power and swaps the number over in front of the urn with another item.)

Auctioneer: Fifteen-thousand going once, going twice, sold for fifteen-thousand. (Prue walks over and picks up the urn and leaves the room.) Next item up, lot number fifty-one. (The assistant picks up a painting.)

This beautiful twenty-four carat gold inlay from Egypt... (He notices the painting.) Oh, obviously there's been some kind of mistake.

Cut to Prue's office. Prue walks in. She notices Palmer there.

Prue: Who are you?

Palmer: You must be Prue, Phoebe's sister.

Prue: Same question. Who are you?

Palmer: Me? I'm a friend of Clay's. Why didn't you sell that urn? You were supposed to sell it.

Prue: I think that you better leave.

Palmer: No, don't you understand. You have to sell it before the curse...

Prue: Curse? What curse?

Palmer: The urn. It's cursed. Never mind, forget it, I'll get rid of it myself. (Palmer walks towards the urn and Prue uses her power to move it. She gasps and he stops.)

Prue: Oh my God, it is cursed.

Palmer: Oh, no.

(She moves it again.)

Prue: What's going on?

Palmer: It's happening. It's too late. I gotta get outta here. (He runs out the room.)

Scene: Down town. Paige and Ralph are walking down a sidewalk.

Ralph: So...I get the feeling that you're not having a great time with me..

(Paige sighs.)

Paige: No! I'm having a great time, really!

(Ralph raises an eyebrow.)

Ralph: No offence, but I've heard that one a thousand times before.

(Paige gives him a sympathetic smile.)

Paige: Hey, whe... (She feels a spin chilling sensation, the same one she gets every time she is close to evil.)

Ralph: Paige, are you alright?

Paige: Yeah. Hey, can you walk over to that little coffee place right across the street and pick me up an ice cold water. Suddenly I'm feeling kind of light headed.

Ralph: You don't want to come inside and get it.

Paige: Uh, no. I..whoa... (She sits down on the curb to make things seem more real.)

Ralph: Oh, okay. I'll be right back, don't move. (He hurries off to the coffee shop. Paige makes sure he's gone, then she jumps up and walks around, following the sensation as it grows. It leads her to an alley, a few feet away. She sees an energy ball flying at a young girl.)

Paige: (to the girl) Hey! (She runs at the girl and wraps her arms around her, orbs them out and the energy ball flies through the orbs, then Paige orbs them back in behind the demon.)

Girl: What the... (to Paige) Who are you? You're not my whitelighter!

Paige: No, I'm not. But that isn't important right now. I just saved your butt, that's what is important.

(The demon hears the girl and Paige, then spins around, and sends another energy ball their way. The girl grabs Paige and shoves them to the ground, barely missing the energy ball. The girl holds out her hand and an athame appears.)

Paige: Whoa! How'd you do that?

Girl: I have the power to conjure things. It's just, I can't get close enough to stab that demon with it. He's low level, but...

Paige: But I can. Just stay low. (She takes the athame from the girl and orbs out. Then she orbs in behind the demon and plunges the athame into the demon's back. He explodes into a burst of flames and the athame falls to the ground.)

Girl: I thought whitelighters didn't kill?

Paige: But Charmed Ones do. (She smiles.) Be careful.

Girl: Wait!

(Paige orbs back to her spot on the curb, just as Ralph walks out of the coffee place with two cups of cold water. He hurries over to Paige.)

Ralph: Sorry, they had a line.

Paige: Oh, that's okay. That's fine! (She takes a sip.) I'm feeling better already.

(Ralph takes a seat next to her and takes a drink of his water.)

Ralph: What do we do now?

(Paige shrugged and glanced at her watch.)

Paige: I still have like twenty more minutes of lunch. Maybe we could go get a bite to eat?

Ralph: You're a hungry person, aren't you?

Paige: Very. Uh, but could we make a quickie stop at my house? I left a couple of important files there this morning?

Ralph: Then let's go. (He helps her up and they walk back towards Ralph's car.)

Scene: Phoebe and Piper are walking on the sidewalk.

Phoebe: So do you believe in giving people second chances?

Piper: Absolutely. It's probably why I want to help out Doug so much.

Phoebe: Okay, well, Clay says he can change and I wanna believe him but...

Piper: But you're afraid of getting hurt, that's totally understandable.

Phoebe: So I keep my distance and then what? Hope that I'm wrong?

Piper: Well, you could be. That premonition of yours was definitely in the future.

Phoebe: Yeah, but the problem is I keep thinking about the past. When I moved to New York, I was so angry...alright, I was scared. And then I met Clay and he helped me out a lot and he was really good to me at a time of my life where nobody else was. (Piper gives her a look.) Sorry, you know what I mean. I didn't mean it like that.

Piper: Alright, that's fine. So why did you leave him?

Phoebe: Well, he kept living beyond his needs. He never thought of the future. Yeah, I know that sounds familiar. Let's just say he took one too many shortcuts. Got involved with some bad people, got in over his head, way over his head, and finally I just couldn't take it anymore, I had to leave.

Piper: And so now his back hoping to be the man you fell in love with originally.

Phoebe: Yeah, so what do I do? What if he's the one? Like you say Doug and Shelley are. Do I just walk away?

Piper: No, but...

Phoebe: We can't live together forever. What, do we expect to be sixty years old and still be sharing clothes and a cat.

Piper: Now that you put it that way, no! I don't want to live with you anymore. (Phoebe and Piper walk in Quake. Doug is at the bar shaking up a cocktail shaker. He does a little spin on the spot. There are women standing at the bar.) Oh, boy.

Phoebe: I thought your charm was to boost his confidence, not turn him into Tom Cruise.

Piper: Maybe I shouldn't of doubled the recipe.

Phoebe: Uh, yeah. (Phoebe and Piper walk up to the bar.)

Piper: Doug. (He walks over to them.) What's going on?

Doug: Not sure, but whatever it is, I feel great.

(Shelley walks up to the bar. Doug pushes a drink down to the end of the bar.)

Woman: Thanks, Doug.

(Shelley walks away.)

Piper: Uh, Doug, what about Shelley?

Doug: Who cares about Shelley when I've got Thursday, Friday, and Saturday all lined up and waiting. (to Phoebe) I don't believe I've had the pleasure.

Piper: I don't believe you will. Off limits.

(Doug walks away.)

Phoebe: Your charm worked. You turned Doug into a...

Piper: A monster.

Phoebe: Mhmm. Oh, I gotta go, I told Clay I'd meet him over at the house. (She kisses Piper on the cheek.) Goodbye. (She leaves.)

Scene: Hotel. Palmer walks in his room. He starts packing the guardian of the urn appears.

Guardian: Leaving?

Palmer: How'd you get here?

Guardian: I came with your friend. I waited for your fear to consume you. Where's the urn?

Palmer: It's at the Buckland auction house. I tried to get it back, I was gonna return it, I swear. I tried to make things right, please. (She makes a scorpion appear and she puts it on him.) I'm sorry. No! No! No!

(The scorpion stings him.)

Guardian: You are being punished for your greed.

Scene: Manor. Phoebe's room. Clay's sitting on the bed and Phoebe's picking out a dress.

Phoebe: So the band goes on at ten, but if we get there before nine there's no cover. You interested?

Clay: In anything that involves you.

(She gives him a look and he smiles. She holds up two dresses.)

Phoebe: Okay.

(He chooses one but she throws one on the ground. They laugh.)

Clay: Deja...

Phoebe: Vu.

Clay: I miss this. The day to day of us.

Phoebe: Yeah, me too. Okay, well, I'm going to change now.

Clay: Okay. Oh, you want me to leave?

Phoebe: Yes, kind of a loaded question but, uh, yeah, I think that-that would be best.

Clay: Phoebe, we did live together. It's not like I hadn't...

Phoebe: Yeah, I-I-I know but things have changed.

Clay: Come here, come sit down.

(She sits down on the bed.)

Phoebe: We're very different.

Clay: Do we have to be? (He starts kissing her neck.)

Phoebe: Uh, well, you know, when you, uh... okay, stop, stop. (He stops.) Okay, go, go. (He continues kissing her neck.) What am I doing? Okay, you know this isn't fair because I love it when you...

(He kisses her on the lips and they lay down on the bed.)

Cut to the living room. Piper's got the Book Of Shadows and she's writing something. Paige and Ralph come in the front door.

Piper: Paige! (She holds up her hands and freezes Ralph.)

Paige: What are you doing?

Piper: Looking through the Book Of Shadows. (She points to Ralph.) Get him outta here before he sees it!

Paige: Hide it until he unfreezes.

(Piper stuffs the Book under a pillow. Ralph unfreezes.)

Ralph: Oh...Hi. Did we startle you?

Piper: To put it mildly.

Ralph: Sorry. Paige just wanted to get something she left at home. (He smiles.) Oh, I'm Ralph, by the way. (He holds out his hand and Piper freezes him again.)

Paige: Piper!

Piper: You know damn well that you didn't leave anything here, Paige. So, what's the real reason for bringing Rebound Number One home on your lunch hour?

Paige: Piper! I ca...

Piper: You know it's true and it isn't fair to this guy.

(Paige looks guilty and Ralph unfreezes.)

Piper: Hi. (Piper shakes his hand.) I'm Piper.

Ralph: Well, it's good to meet you, Piper.

Paige: We'll just go to the kitchen, grab my papers, and slip out the back door. (They walk into the kitchen. Piper pulls out the Book and starts looking through it. Prue walks in.)

Prue: Where's Phoebe?

Piper: Upstairs. (Prue heads upstairs.) But you might wanna knock!

Cut to upstairs. Prue barges in Phoebe's room.

Prue: Phoebe, we need to talk... (She sees Phoebe and Clay in bed together.)

Phoebe: Yes, we do.

(Prue pulls a disgusted face and walks back outside.)

Scene: Manor. Foyer. Phoebe and Clay are standing at the doorway. Prue's standing near by.

Phoebe: You know, you don't have to leave.

Clay: Yeah, I think I should.

(Piper stands beside Prue. Phoebe and Clay kiss.)

Phoebe: I'll call you. (Clay leaves. Phoebe closes the door and turns to Prue.) I hope you like the show.

Prue: Phoebe, I am so sorry. I had no idea.

Phoebe: What, that it was my room that you barged into? I had more privacy when I lived in New York, a tiny island crawling with eight million people.

Prue: And at least one thief.

Phoebe: I'm sorry, excuse me?

Prue: My new boss handed this to me, thankfully just before the urn could be sold. (She hands Phoebe a piece of paper.) Clay didn't buy it at some outdoor bizarre, Phoebe, he stole it.

Phoebe: This can't be right.

Piper: It looks right, Pheebs.

Prue: Seasons change, people don't.

Phoebe: I changed. Remember what you and Paige thought of me before I walked back through that door?

Prue: That's different.

Phoebe: How is that different?

Prue: You're my sister.

Phoebe: Well, there's gotta be some mistake.

Prue: It gets worse. If the background information is accurate, there's a curse attached to the urn. Anyone who steals it ends up dead. A victim of the guardian who protects is and she feeds off their greed.

Phoebe: Okay, even if that's true, Clay could've never known about it. Otherwise he wouldn't of brought it here.

Piper: Are you sure, Pheebs? You wouldn't be the first Halliwell to misjudge a guy.

Phoebe: No, it's not about judging, it's about knowing, and I know Clay.

Prue: And I know what Clay has done. Okay, he put my job in jeopardy, he lied to me. Phoebe, he lied to you.

Phoebe: You don't know that. Look, I am not saying that he's perfect, okay, and even if he is foolish enough to risk his own life, he would never risk mine. (She walks away.)

Scene: Hotel. Police are in Palmer's room. The coroner is looking at the sting on Palmer's neck.

Coroner: If I didn't know any better, I'd say this was a scorpion sting.

Andy: Scorpion sting in San Francisco?

Coroner: I know, but that's what it looks like.

Andy: Any chance he was killed somewhere else and then moved here?

Coroner: No. The levitities consist of where he was found.

Andy: Well, I'd buy this place had roaches, I'm not so sure about scorpions. Anything else?

Coroner: Found someone's business card in his pocket. (He reads the card.) Buckland Auction House?

Andy: Ah-ah-ah. Let me guess, Prue Halliwell?

Coroner: Yeah, how'd you know?

Andy: I'm cursed. Let me know when you get the report back on the sting. (Andy walks out in the hallway. He bumps into Clay.) Excuse me. (He continues walking. Clay looks in the room and sees Palmer getting zipped up in a body bag.)

Clay: Palmer?

Scene: Bucklands. Prue's office. The picture appears back on the urn. Prue and Claire walk in.

Claire: Lot fourty-nine; twenty-six-hundred, lot fifty; fifteen-thousand, lot fifty-one; excluded. (She sees the urn.) Shouldn't that be turned into proper authorities?

Prue: I'm contacting customs as soon as we're finished here. Look, again, I just wanna assure you that I didn't have anything to do with...

Claire: Just handle it. How did we do?

Prue: One point twenty-eight million. We did it.

Claire: The auction house lives to see another day. Congratulations. (They shake hands.) Good work.

Prue: Thanks. (Claire leaves. Andy walks in.) Andy, hi. Here to arrest me again?

Andy: Mmm, not this time. (He sees a picture of scorpion on the urn.) A scorpion? Why am I not surprised?

Prue: I'm afraid I don't...

Andy: A young man died last night of a scorpion sting. Palmer Kellogg, you know him?

Prue: I don't believe I do.

Andy: Well, he obviously knew you. I found your card on his body.

Prue: We did just have an auction, I met a lot of people.

Andy: Well, I'll bring a photo by later, see if it jogs anything.

Prue: That's fine.

Andy: Prue, listen, just because we're not dating anymore, I want you to know I still care about you. So if you're ever in a jam or you ever need anything, just know you can always call me.

Prue: I know, thanks.

Scene: Hotel. Clay's room. He's packing. Someone knocks on the door.

Phoebe: Are you in there?

Clay: Phoebe? (He opens the door.)

Phoebe: You stole the urn didn't you?

Clay: Why don't you come inside?

Phoebe: No, I am not going anywhere until you answer the question.

Clay: Okay, yes.

(She walks inside.)

Phoebe: Were you planning on saying goodbye before you skipped town?

Clay: Palmer's dead, Phoebe.

Phoebe: What?

Clay: He died from a scorpion sting. I called Wesley to tell him, that's when his parents tell me he's dead too. Spider bite. I don't know how, I don't know why but I know one thing, I'm not gonna stick around.

Phoebe: You are such a liar.

Clay: Phoebe, I'm not lying.

Phoebe: You knew the urn was cursed when you stole it, you knew the legend.

Clay: What are you talking about? What legend?

Phoebe: Are you telling me that you didn't know whoever steals the urn dies?

Clay: Palmer and Wesley. I swear, I know nothing about it.

Phoebe: Yeah, right.

Clay: Come on, Phoebe, you have to believe me.

Phoebe: No, I don't. You're a liar, Clay. You will never change. You will always look for the easy way out. (She leaves.)

Scene: Night. Quake. Piper's sitting at the bar. Doug is putting glasses on the shelf. He sees Shelley and drops a glass.

Doug: Sorry. Uh, I'll go get the broom.

Piper: Good idea.

(Phoebe comes up to Piper.)

Phoebe: I see you reversed the spell.

Piper: Yeah, and I've been given until tomorrow to fire him.

Phoebe: Maybe Prue was right. Maybe they just don't belong together. Seems like the theme of the day.

Piper: Oh, Clay?

Phoebe: Uh huh. He totally used me, Piper. He just used me to get to Prue.

Piper: I'm sorry.

Phoebe: Thanks for not saying, 'I told you so'. Why didn't I see it coming? What am I? A sucker for punishment?

Piper: No, you see the good in people and that's never wrong. Besides the wrong guys are usually the most interesting. Until you get your hopes up and let your guard down and then reveal their true selves.

Phoebe: So true.

Piper: Look at Doug. Great guy, kind of boring on the surface, easy to over look but maybe in the long run we're better off with his type.

(Paige walks up.)

Paige: Yeah, he is pretty cute. Now, why are we his type?

Piper: Because we're witches.

Phoebe: Maybe we're his type in the way long run. I think I'm still looking for adventure.

Paige: (to Phoebe) You'll always be looking for adventure.

Phoebe: (to Paige) Look who's talkin'.

Piper: Then you risk paying the price.

(They hear a crash.)

Doug: (from the other room) I got it!

Paige: Maybe it's a price worth paying.

Phoebe: I just don't know anymore. (to Piper) Thanks for the ear.

Scene: Manor. The doorbell rings. Phoebe answers it.

Ralph: Hello, is Paige home?

Phoebe: Yeah..Uh, who are you?

Ralph: Ralph. Ralph Smiths.

Phoebe: Oh! You're Paige's latest guy!

Ralph: Latest guy?

(Phoebe, realizing her slip, rolls her eyes.)

Phoebe: Uh, you know...Friend. Paige is a popular person, she has a lot of friends.

(Ralph nods.)

Ralph: Of course. So, uh, is she home?

Paige: Yeah, come with me.

(Phoebe turns around to see her baby sister standing at the bottom of the staircase. Ralph walks past Phoebe.)

Phoebe: Nice meeting you...

(Ralph and Paige walk up the stairs and disappear into the hallway. Phoebe shuts the door and starts to walk away, when the doorbell rings again. She turns and answers it, again.)

Clay: Can I come in?

Phoebe: No.

Clay: Look, I made a lie about buying the urn but I swear I didn't know it was cursed.

Phoebe: Well, that still makes you a thief now doesn't it.

Clay: Well, that's why I'm here. I wanna make things right. I wanna turn myself into the police. (Phoebe rolls her eyes.) I mean it, Phoebe, honest. It's the only way I can redeem myself with you.

Phoebe: And how do I know this isn't just another one of your scams?

Clay: Well, I guess you don't. But I don't wanna take shortcuts anymore. I wanna take the urn with me to the police. There's no way Prue's just gonna give it to me, not with out you. I need your help. It's the last favour I'll ever ask, I promise.

Phoebe: I don't think so.

Clay: Please. (He touches her arm and Phoebe has a premonition of a snake about to attack Clay.)

Phoebe: The curse.

Clay: What?

Phoebe: Let's go.

Scene: Bucklands. Prue's office. Prue's there. Phoebe and Clay walk in.

Prue: Phoebe. What is he doing here?

Phoebe: Save it till later. I have seen the future and it's not right. Oh, good, you can give the urn to the police.

Prue: Yeah, no, I thought that it might get you into trouble.

Phoebe: Yeah, well, you know that little legend we were talking about? Well... (the guardian appears) I think it's true.

Clay: What the hell is that?

Phoebe: Clay...

Prue: Get him outta here.

Phoebe: Go! (She pushes him out the door. Prue tries to use her power on the guardian but it doesn't work.)

Guardian: I don't wanna harm you. I came for the thief.

Prue: Who are you?

Guardian: I'm the guardian of the urn. You cannot destroy me.

(Prue uses her power again and the guardian gets pushed back slightly.)

Prue: Uh, Phoebe, run! (They run outside.)

Guardian: So now there are more who will die. (She disappears.)

Scene: Manor. Prue, Phoebe, and Clay walk through the front door.

Clay: I still don't understand.

Phoebe: You stay down here, we'll be right back.

(Piper walks in the foyer.)

Piper: What's going on?

Prue: Tell you in the attic. Get Paige on the way.

Piper: She's with Glenn, in her room.

Prue: Just get her.

(Prue and Piper head up the stairs. When they reach the top, Prue goes to the attic and Piper goes to Paige's room. She slightly pushes the door open and waves her hand, without looking. Then she closes her eyes and pokes her head in.)

Piper: Paige, Prue wants you in the attic, pronto!

(Paige is sitting on her bed, mid-kiss with a frozen Ralph.)

Paige: Piper!

Piper: I saw..see nothing, I swear! I'll be in the attic. (She quickly shuts the door, opens her eyes, and hurries to the attic. Paige is fuming. She sighs gets back into position and Ralph unfreezes, but Paige breaks the kiss.)

Ralph: Paige?

Paige: I'm sorry..

Ralph: It's not working, is it?

(Paige shakes her head.)

Ralph: What is it?

Paige: It isn't you.

Ralph: Original line.

Paige: No..it's just...I gave my heart away a long time ago and..and I never really got it back.

Ralph: I see..

Paige: You're a great guy..Please don't be mad.

Ralph: No, it's okay. Make sure and pursue that love, Paige. But if it doesn't work out...you always have my number.

(Paige cracks a smile.)

Paige: Thanks. (She hugs him.) You'll be the first person I call. (They both leave the room and Paige walks Ralph to the front doors.)

Ralph: Goodbye, Paige.

Paige: Bye Ralph, and good luck.

Ralph: You too. (He gives her one last hug and then he leaves. Paige watches him leave and then once his car drives away, she shuts the door and orbs out.)

Cut to the sunroom. Phoebe and Clay are talking.

Clay: Hey, where you going?

Phoebe: (to Clay) Uh, Piper is really into legends, Prue is really good with her mind, and Paige is great with research with her Social Worker gig and all, so...

Clay: Yeah, but that thing, the guardian. She's not even...

Phoebe: Human? Yeah, I know, but she's real and we have to figure out how to stop her before she gets you.

Clay: I know what you're thinking, Phoebe. I do not want you getting hurt because of me.

Phoebe: You know, I think I actually believe you. (She smiles and runs upstairs.)

Cut to the attic. Prue is flipping through the Book Of Shadows. Piper is pacing and Paige looks like she's about to cry. Phoebe comes in.

Phoebe: Did you find anything? (She sees Paige.) Something wrong, sweetie?

Paige: (to Phoebe) You'd be correct.

Phoebe: Do you wanna talk...

Paige: (harshly) No.

(Piper glances over Prue's shoulder and looks at the pages of the Book.)

Piper: Nothing about Egyptian urns or Greek demons. Zip.

Prue: Well, let's just hope that she didn't follow us here because our powers are practically useless against her.

Paige: How is that possible? I mean, that's never happened to us before.

Prue: Maybe we're not supposed to protect him.

Phoebe: What are you saying?

Prue: All I'm saying is maybe there's a reason. Like Piper trying to force Doug and Shelley back together again. Maybe there are just some things that we're not supposed to save.

Phoebe: No, we're saving Clay, period. There's just gotta be something we're missing.

Piper: Maybe this is something. It doesn't talk about the urn but it talks about the seven deadly sins. Greed being one of them.

Prue: Wait a minute, the guardian punishes the greedy so maybe if Clay does something selfless it'll even the score.

Piper: Good luck. (Phoebe gives Piper dirty a look.) Sorry. (They go downstairs.)

Phoebe: Clay? Clay, where are you? Clay!

Paige: I think he left.

Phoebe: I don't believe it.

Piper: Sorry, Pheebs.

Phoebe: No, I mean I really don't believe it. He wouldn't just leave like that.

Paige: Well, do you have a better explanation?

Phoebe: He was worried about me, he was worried about us. I am telling you...wait, my vision, I think I know where he's gone, we've gotta stop him.

Cut to Bucklands. Prue's office. The guardian appears. Clay walks in.

Guardian: I knew you'd come back. Your greed concerns you.

Clay: I'm not here for the urn.

Guardian: You must be punished.

Clay: I know. When you're done with me, that's it, right? You're not gonna hurt anybody else?

Guardian: Not until somebody steals the urn again.

Clay: How do you know anybody will?

Guardian: Somebody always does.

(A snake appears in front of Clay. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and a very angry Paige who is now in her own clothes run in.)

Phoebe: Clay.

Clay: Stay back, Phoebe.

Phoebe: No!

Paige: Phoebe, look out!

(The snake goes to bite Phoebe and Clay puts his arm up in front of Phoebe. The snake disappears.)

Phoebe: A selfless act. Just like the Book Of Shadows said.

(The guardian and the urn disappears.)

Paige: Where'd it go?

Prue: Who cares as long as it's not here.

Clay: Are you okay?

Phoebe: Am I okay? Who says people never change. (Phoebe hugs Clay.)

Scene: Quake. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige are sitting at the bar.

Piper: Good thing we didn't have to end up using our powers to vanquish her otherwise Clay would've seen her.

Prue: They didn't work anyway.

Phoebe: Not something I hope ever happens again.

(Doug walks along holding a tray of glasses. Shelley walks near him.)

Piper: Ooh, ooh, forgot about Doug.

(Doug drops the tray and Piper freezes it in mid air.)

Prue: This is getting ridiculous.

Piper: Oh, tell me about it. That engagement ring's probably stopped burning a hole in his apron. (Paige gets up and walks over to Doug.) Where are you going? What are you doing?

Paige: Saving your problem and keeping you employed. (Paige takes a ring box out of Doug's pocket and puts it on the floor. She sits back down and they unfreeze. The tray falls on the floor.)

Doug: Sorry.

(Shelley notices the ring on the floor.)

Shelley: What's that? (She picks it up and opens it. She gasps.)

Doug: I was carrying that around for weeks, trying to find the right time to ask you.

Shelley: Ask me what?

Doug: To, um, marry me.

Shelley: But that's why I broke up with you. I gave up on waiting. (They smile and hug.)

Piper: This would've happened sooner if I would've keep my little Wicca nose out of their business.

Phoebe: You can't change people, they have to change themselves.

Piper: Speaking of that. Yum.

(Clay walks towards them.)

Piper: (to Phoebe) Go, baby.

Paige: (to Phoebe) Go, girl.

Prue: (to Phoebe) We're rootin' for ya.

Phoebe: Alright.

Piper: You go. You can do it. (They laugh. Phoebe walks up to Clay.)

Clay: Hey.

Phoebe: Hey. I'm glad you stopped by.

Clay: Any chance you're gonna come back with me?

Phoebe: No. This is my home now.

Clay: I know I lied to you about a lot of things. But one thing I never lied to you about was how much I care about you.

Phoebe: I know, Clay. (They kiss.)

Clay: I guess I should be going.

Phoebe: Yeah.

Clay: Um, you know, I hope the next time we cross paths, I'll be the guy you always think you see.

Phoebe: Goodbye.

(He leaves. Prue, Piper, and Paige walk up to her.)

Prue: Are you okay?

Phoebe: Oh, yeah, yeah, he was just stopping by on his way home, no big deal.

Piper: Heard that before.

(The four sisters share a group hug.)


	12. The Wendigo

**Disclaimer: Don't own Charmed, okay? Okay!**

**A/n: Okay, I know it was my turn to write the chapter, but I've had a lot of stuff going on, so I could work on this one. So I asked Princess for help and she agreed. So this one and the next one are hers. Thanx too: **

**El Chacal: Oops. I'll see if I can change that. And, um, that episode is in the 3rd season! **

**Wyatt333: Yah, I'm trying to perfect it, cuz some of the emails come back to me. And it was all Princess's idea to give Paige a rebound guy. I also asked her, and we said we would work on the telekinetic-orbing and see if we could work it out. **

Scene: Near the park. Piper's car has broken down and she's talking to Paige on her phone.

Piper: Of course I know what a jack is, Paige. I just don't know how to use it. It's not like I've ever got a flat tire before. I mean, this doesn't happen to me everyday.

Cut to Paige.

Paige: Piper, relax. I used to date a mechanic. I will walk you through it. Okay, you put the jack under the jeep and then you put the handle in the base and ratchet it up and down. Okay, it's very easy.

Cut to Piper.

Piper: Handle… I don't think I've got a handle. Wait, there's a long wooden spoon in the back.

Cut to Paige and Prue. They're in Quake.

Paige: That's not gonna work. (to Prue) She's looking for a long wooden spoon.

Cut back to Piper. She finds the spoon.

Piper: Okay, okay. (She sticks it in the jack and the spoon breaks.) Oh! It didn't work.

Cut to Paige.

Paige: Okay, stay there and we'll come get you.

Cut to Piper.

Piper: No, I can do it, I can figure it out.

Cut to Paige.

Paige: Piper, you're stranded and you're all alone and the only thing you have to protect yourself with is a wooden spoon that's broken.

Cut to Piper.

Piper: And I have the power to freeze. I'm fine, it's better that mace.

Cut to Paige.

Paige: I could orb to you.

Cut to Piper.

Piper: Look, we don't want you potentially exposing your powers. Okay, I gotta go before my battery dies. I gotta call the auto club. I'll meet you there in a little bit.

Cut to Paige.

Paige: Piper, wait. (Piper hangs up.) Hello? (to Prue) She is out of her mind.

Prue: Alright, we'll give her fifteen minutes, then call back.

Paige: Okay.

Prue: Okay.

Cut back to Piper. She's calling the auto club.

Operator's Voice: Directory assistance. What city please?

Piper: San Francisco. Auto club please.

(Something is lurking in the bushes.)

Cut back to Prue and Paige. Phoebe walks up.

Phoebe: Now, back to what we were talking about. What do you think?

Prue: Well, I think it's a good idea.

Phoebe: Great.

Prue: And I thing it's a bad idea.

Phoebe: How? How's it a bad idea? You need extra help for the auction and I need a job.

Prue: Well, not only are we family but we live together and I don't think that my wardrobe can take the assault of your daily needs.

Phoebe: Okay, I'm great with phones, better with people and very computer friendly and with a pay check, I could purchase new clothes. So by hiring me, you'd actually be expanding your wardrobe not decreasing it. And I'd be eternally grateful.

Paige: You really wanna work at Bucklands?

Phoebe: When opportunity knocks, I answer the door.

Prue: The job is very demanding. Auctions can be stressful.

Phoebe: I love a challenge.

(Paige shrugs.)

Paige: Well, being you is a challenge, in and of itself. (Phoebe playfully slaps her sister's shoulder.) Ow! Sheesh, I'm just being the honest woman that Grams raised me to be. (Phoebe raises her eyebrow.) Anyway, back to Prue. (She waves her hand.)

Prue: Right. Pheebs, they're pretty long hours.

Phoebe: Overtime is my friend. Ooh, plus, I just thought of something else. With my premonitions, I might just be able to get you the straight dope without a trip to the office water cooler.

Prue: Don't push it.

Phoebe: Right. So, what do you think?

(Prue and Paige exchange looks, then Prue turns back to Phoebe.)

Prue: Can you start tomorrow?

Phoebe: Yes. Hey, can you give me a ride?

Cut back to Piper. Her phone is crackling.

Piper: Hello? Oh, great. (She looks around and sees a phone box.) No problem. For I bear the power of one. (She starts walking over to the phone. She hears some twigs break. She stops and looks around. She continues walking and hears leaves crunching. She stops again and looks around. She then sees a large, hairy creature in the bushes and she runs into the phone box. She starts dialing the phone. The creature starts hitting the phone box and Piper starts screaming. It knocks over the box and then she lays there waiting for something to happen and all of a sudden it puts its hand through the glass and scratches her on the arm. A guy with a flare gun appears and shoots it at the creature. It gets scared and runs back into the bushes. The guy runs over to Piper.)

Guy: Everything's gonna be okay.

Scene: The hospital. Prue, Paige, and Phoebe walk up to reception.

Paige: Piper Halliwell?

(Andy's there.)

Andy: Prue, Phoebe, Paige.

Prue: Andy, thanks for calling us.

Andy: Hey, she's like my sister too. She's in here. (They walk in a room. A doctor is putting a bandage on her arm.)

Piper: Oh my God, that's a lot of blood!

Prue: Hey, sweetie.

Paige: Oh my God!

Phoebe: Are you okay?

Piper: Yeah, I'm fine. (to the doctor.) If I pass out and I need a transfusion, I'm AB negative. It's very rare, it could be a problem.

Andy: Try not to look at it. Just so you know, I'm AB negative too. Must have looked for the perfect donor.

Prue: Um, so no stitches?

Doctor: No. It's not that deep.

Piper: Ow.

Doctor: Follow up with your doctor in the morning though. Keep it dry, a little aspirin for the pain, you'll be fine.

Piper: Easy for you to say.

Doctor: You're all set. Just sign this.

Prue: Oh, I got it. (Prue takes the forms.)

Paige: Come here, baby. (Everyone leaves the room. Paige puts her arm around Piper and they walk out the room too.) I don't understand, why didn't you just freeze him?

Piper: I was trapped in a phone booth. My power doesn't work outside the room I'm in, remember?

Paige: Oh, right.

(Piper sees the guy that had the flare gun there.)

Piper: Oh my God, Billy!

Billy: How are you?

Piper: Billy. This is Billy. He saved my life.

Billy: Yeah, I'm just glad I got there in time.

Andy: Yeah, I'd like to talk to you about that. Along with that flare gun you just happened to show up with.

(Billy gets out a cigarette and goes to light it.)

Prue: Oh! Oh! (She blows out the lighter.) I don't think that you can smoke in here.

Billy: Oh, right. Look, it's no coincidence, I was there Inspector. I heard about the murder last night. The creature…

Andy: The creature?

Billy: That's right.

Piper: Creature absolutely.

(Agent Fallon walks in.)

Agent Fallon: Describe it. Billy, what are you doing here?

Billy: Same thing you are. Hunting that thing.

Andy: Piper, Paige, Prue, Phoebe Halliwell; Special Agent Fallon of the FBI.

Phoebe: FBI. Cool.

Piper: Describe it? Oh, okay, big, scary, strong. Kind of like a cross between a werewolf and Charles Manson.

Agent Fallon: Yellow eyes?

Piper: Yes.

Agent Fallon: Talon-like hands?

Piper: Uh huh.

Agent Fallon: Can I talk to you, Inspector? (Andy nods. They walk away from them.) Miss Halliwell is the first one to survive and attack.

Andy: One like that poor guy we found last night with his heart ripped out of his chest.

Agent Fallon: Just like the killings in Chicago, New Orleans.

Andy: Yeah, I've sent for the Coroner's reports.

Agent Fallon: Why? I think it's pretty obvious this case is out of your league, Inspector. On the bright side, you don't want it.

Andy: Why is that?

Agent Fallon: This witness collaborates with every other statement. According to their descriptions, this...thing is not animal or human. You didn't blink, I was expecting a response.

Andy: Just tell me what I'm looking for.

Agent Fallon: You believe them? That it's not human?

Andy: Let's just say that recent experiences have taught me to keep an open mind.

Cut back to Piper, Paige, Prue, Phoebe, and Billy.

Phoebe: Hmm, cozy aren't they?

Prue: Billy, how did you know to use a flare gun?

Billy: It's afraid of fire.

Prue: How'd you figure that out?

Billy: When it attacked us, me and my fiancée, Laura, we were camping at Lake Michigan and I grabbed a log from the fire, it freaked and took off. But, um, not before it ripped Laura's heart out. It might as well taken mine too. I came here to kill it.

Scene: Manor. Kitchen. Piper's sitting at the table looking through the Book Of Shadows. Prue's there as well.

Piper: If that thing last night wasn't demonic, I don't know what is.

Prue: It's not your fight, Piper. Just let Andy and that FBI agent handle it, okay.

Piper: Can't. That thing tried to kill me. Besides, I was meant to be involved in this, I know that. It's no coincidence I got that flat.

(Oatmeal boils on the stove and Prue uses her power to turn the knob and it stops boiling. She walks over to it and puts some in a bowl. Phoebe walks in wearing a suit. She clears her throat.)

Piper: Nice outfit.

Prue: Very corporate.

Phoebe: Yeah, well, I have to impress my new boss. Hey, how's the arm?

Piper: Itches.

Prue: Piper, you have got to the doctor. It could be infected.

Piper: It's not. It's fine.

(Paige walks in, as she's trying to pull her hair into a pony tail. Phoebe wags her finger.)

Phoebe: Your hair looks better down.

Paige: Not when I get to look after three-year-old twins.

Phoebe: Huh?

Paige: Egh.. (She finally gets her hair pulled back and walks over to the stove to get some oatmeal.) I get the liberty of watching a pair of twins, while my boss gets the easy job in the courtroom, today.

Phoebe: Isn't there a place for them?

Paige: Their mom's babysitter canceled at the last minute and I mean, veeeeeery last minute.

Phoebe: Oooh.

Prue: Here. (She puts the bowl on the table.)

Paige: Morning, Pipe.

Piper: A huh.

Paige: How's it going?

Piper: I wish I had longer nails.

Paige: Ah ah! Don't scratch! Remember what the doctor told me when I was ten and I broke my wrist and had to get a cast?

(Piper smirks.)

Piper: Yeah, the whole falling off the jungle gym thing...That was something only you could do. (Paige glares.) Too bad you couldn't orb then.

Paige: Yeah, really.

Prue: Listen you, while we're at work…

Phoebe: Whoa, head rush!

(Paige gives Phoebe a 'let Prue finish' look, while she pours brown sugar in her oatmeal.)

Prue: Like I was saying, while we're at work, don't even think about going after that thing alone!

Paige: Wait, there's no reason to go after it at all. The only innocent to protect here is Piper.

Piper: I thought I was gonna die last night. I was totally helpless and all I could think about is I was never gonna see you guys again. And then suddenly out of nowhere comes Billy. Saved me. Protected me. That thing took away the person he loved and he's out there all alone trying to kill it. I can't just do nothing.

Prue: Just don't do anything unless we're together okay. Promise?

Piper: Okay.

Prue: (to Phoebe) I'll meet you outside.

Phoebe: I'll be right there. (Prue leaves.) Okay, I'm freaking, I'm freaking.

Paige: Why are you freaking?

Phoebe: Because I convinced Prue to hire me and what if I disappoint her or what if I screw up and make her look bad. There's a reason my resume is only three sentences long.

Piper: Stop. You're one of the smartest people I know. I'm sure you'll do great.Phoebe: You really mean that?

Piper: Yes I do.

(Paige pats her sister on the shoulder.)

Paige: You'll do great, Pheebs.

Phoebe: That makes me feel so much better. Thank you. (Phoebe leaves.)

Paige: Well, I'm off too. (She puts an empty bowl in the sink.) Take it easy, sis. And remember, no demon hunting!

Piper: Yeah. Bye, Paige.

Paige: Bye. (She leaves and Piper finds a page in the Book Of Shadows about the creature. It's called a Wendigo.)

Piper: Whoa.

Scene: Bucklands. Phoebe and Prue are in the store room looking at some auction items. Phoebe's holding a clip board.

Phoebe: Lot number one-hundred-two. Estimated value twenty-five-thousand dollars. What, it doesn't need light bulbs?

Prue: It's a Stickley, an original.

Phoebe: Oh, right, a Stickley. I still can't believe none of stuff belongs to anyone.

Prue: Yeah, will, every year the city auctions off unclaimed probate items, asset seizures for revenue.

Phoebe: What about the stuff that doesn't sell?

Prue: It gets tossed. Um, what is Lot one-hundred-three?

Phoebe: One-hundred-three, a gold bracelet. Estimated value three-hundred-seventy-five dollars. I will take that, if no one wants it.

Prue: No, but it's inscribed with the initials "T" and "L". Alright, that finishes the first grouping. I'm gonna go upstairs to Appraisals and make sure I didn't forget anything. Meet you back at my office?

Phoebe: Your made morning coffee will be ready and waiting. I think this is really gonna work with you and me.

Prue: Me too. (Prue walks towards the door. Phoebe picks up the gold bracelet and has a premonition of a car driving off a cliff. The bracelet falls out of the car.)

Phoebe: Prue.

Prue: Yeah?

Phoebe: I just had a vision. Of the past. It was a terrible car accident and this bracelet…

Prue: What about it?

Phoebe: It was thrown free. Oh, man, I bet I'm supposed to figure out who it belongs to.

Prue: Oh, no, no, no, no, no, not now.

Phoebe: I can't help it.

(Claire enters.)

Claire: Prue, just want to make sure everything's in order for today's auction.

Phoebe: Wait, the auction is today?

Prue: Yes, Claire, everything is in order.

Claire: Terrific. I'll see you later then. (She sees the bracelet.) Ooh. Ooh, nice. That should sell quickly. (She leaves.)

Phoebe: What are we gonna do?

Scene: Quake. Piper and Billy are there.

Billy: It's called a what?

Piper: A Wendigo. Apparently it looks like a normal person during the day but then it transforms at night. It survives on human hearts.

Billy: What?

Piper: According to my information, the first Wendigo was a mortal who betrayed by his lover, cut out her heart and ate it. As soon as he did, his own heart turned to ice and that's how he became this monster.

Billy: So, what, it like…it takes love from others. Is that it? Or…then why did it go after you? Are you in love?

Piper: No. Unfortunately, no. It must be attracted to something else.

Billy: Like maybe beauty? (Piper gets embarrassed.) I'm sorry. It's just you remind me a lot about my fiancée.

Piper: Um, anyway, from what I gather, it strikes during the three phases of the full moon. Which means it may try again tonight.

Billy: That's what it did before, Amazing. You know I've been tracking this thing for two months and in one night you're a PHD in Wendigo.

Piper: Well, I've read more about it. Um, I should call Andy, I mean Inspector Truedeau and tell him this.

Billy: No, Agent Fallon's better. She's been so great to me ever since Laura… And she's already a believer. I'll tell her, okay.

(Piper stands up.)

Piper: Whoa. Dizzy.

Billy: You okay?

Piper: Must have stood up too fast. Will you call me after you see her please?

Billy: Sure.

Piper: I can help, Billy. I can't tell you exactly how or why, but I just want you to know I can. You're not in this alone.

Billy: I know. (He leaves. The phone rings. Piper answers it.)

Piper: (into the phone) Quake.

Cut to Andy.

Andy: Piper, it's Andy. Just checking in to see how you're doing.

Cut to Piper.

Piper: Oh, Andy, that's sweet. Um, I'm fine. I'm just a little tired.

Cut to Andy.

Andy: Yeah, well, you should be at home relaxing.

Cut to Piper.

Piper: I'm okay. Listen, Billy Waters just left. He's on his way to the Federal Building to see Agent Fallon. He has a theory on the attacks.

Cut to Andy.

Andy: I'll let her know. Rest up okay and stay out of dark, scary places for a while will ya.

Cut to Piper.

Piper: Okay.

Cut to the Police Station. Agent Fallon is sitting at a desk behind Andy. Andy turns around.

Andy: Take care. (They hang up.) Billy's on his way over to your office. Apparently he has some information on the attacks.

Agent Fallon: Really? I guess I better go. You seem pretty familiar with the witness.

Andy: Piper? Yeah, I dated her sister.

Agent Fallon: Dated? Past tense?

Andy: It's a long story. Why?

Agent Fallon: Just curious. Wouldn't want a love sick cop on my hands. Especially if that's what the creature was after.

Andy: What makes you think it is?

Agent Fallon: You got a better explanation of why it rips the heart out of its victims?

Andy: Maybe. I've just gone over the coroner's report from Chicago, New Orleans. It turns out all the victims were AB negative.

Agent Fallon: Chosen by blood type? That's a new one.

Andy: And plus they're all killed in threes. The night before, the night after and the night of the full moon. Piper would have been the second.

Agent Fallon: Well, if you're right, that means the creature will try again tonight.

Andy: I'm not all together convinced that it's quote on quote creature. The blood types, the full moon, the stolen hearts. It feels like ritual. And ritual is human. It could be just one sick mind behind these crimes.

Agent Fallon: Maybe we'll have a chance to confirm your theory tonight. You and me stake out at the park. Interested?

Andy: I'll bring my flare gun.

Scene: South Bay Social Services. Paige's cubical. Paige has the phone to her ear and her hands on the keyboard.

Paige"Coast highway, sixty-five Lincolin." (She types them into the computer, clicks a few things, then smiles.) Found out who owns the car.

Cut to Phoebe.

Phoebe: Oooh! Paigey, you're the best! I love you!

Cut to Paige.

Paige: I know. (She looks at her watch.) Hurry and get that pen and paper, because I've got to go in about five minutes.)

Cut to Phoebe.

Phoebe: Thank you so much! (She grabs and pen and notepad from the desk.) Okay, shoot...

Scene: Outside the Federal Building. Billy's there.

Agent Fallon: Billy. Looking for me?

Billy: Yeah, listed, I think I know what that creature is.

Agent Fallon: Really?

Billy: Yeah, well, Piper was telling me about it. It's called a Wendigo and it feeds off…

Agent Fallon: Whoa, hold on. Not here. The other agents already think I'm a little weird. Why don't I walk you to your car and we'll talk on the way. (They walk in the car park.)

Billy: It's like this Wendigo and it attacks people in love. Or at least people with good hearts. It's sort of like and anti-cupid.

Agent Fallon: How does it know that about its victims?

Billy: I don't know. Instinct? Maybe it just senses something. Look, I know it can take on human form. Maybe it stalks them first. Anyway, I know it's gonna attack tonight. I know it. Probably in the same park, just like the other cities.

Agent Fallon: Interesting.

(Billy gets a cigarette and lighter out of his pocket.)

Billy: Yeah, well, we gotta get there, stake it out, we wait for it to show up so then we can…(He flicks the lighter on and Agent Fallon cowers.) kill it. Son of a bitch. (She grabs his head and breaks his neck. He falls to the ground.)

Scene: Bucklands. In the hallway. Phoebe walks up to Prue.

Phoebe: Prue, check it out. I found out who's car went off the cliff. Franklin Bates. He worked for a big P.I. firm in San Jose.

Prue: How did you do that?

Phoebe: Easy. I recognized the road. Coast highway by Carmel. I also recognized the car. Sixty-five Lincoln. My first boyfriend, Jimmy, used to drive one just like it, remember. Anyway, so, I called Paige and had her look up those things. You know, being the sister of someone who works for Social Services, does have perks. She has such a wide database to search on and...

Prue: Phoebe, you're trailing.

Phoebe: Right, sorry. So, she was able to get me get me the month and year.

Prue: Go on.

Phoebe: February, nineteen-eighty-nine. Um, I got so caught up with Paige and making notes and I sort of forgot to tell you that Claire was looking for you.

Prue: Phoebe!

Phoebe: I'm sorry. But here's the best part. I called the P.I. firm he worked for, lied to them, told them I was Andy's partner and they told me what the initials on the bracelet stand for. (They walk in Prue's office.) The "T" is for Teri, the "L" is for Lane.

Prue: Should I know the name?

Phoebe: Teri Lane was a five year old girl kidnapped by her father. It was the case the detective was working on when he died.

Prue: So…

Phoebe: So, I think that bracelet is proof that he found her and I think the mother never got it, because he died which means she never found her daughter. We can't sell that bracelet, Prue. Not until we know for sure.

Prue: So, how am I supposed to explain this to Claire? What, psychic providence?

(Claire enters.)

Claire: Psychic what?

Prue: Claire, hi.

Claire: I have been looking all over for this bracelet. What's it doing up here? (Claire takes it off Prue.)

Prue: Um, I had it cleaned.

Claire: Fine. I'll return it downstairs. I've already got two buyers interested. (She leaves.)

Phoebe: We can not let her sell that bracelet, Prue.

Scene: Quake. Piper's standing near the bar, rubbing an ice cold drink on her forehead.

Woman: Piper?

(Piper walks over to a man.)

Man: Are you the manager?

Piper: Yes.

Man: Lawrence Beck. Health Department. This is a code inspection. I would like to start with the kitchen. (They walk in the kitchen.)

Piper: The counters are scrubbed every fifteen minutes, the dishes are washed one-hundred-fifty degrees Fahrenheit with anti-bacterial dertergent.

Lawrence: Are you ill?

Piper: Uh, no, no. I just, um, I don't know. Fell free to look around, we have nothing to hide here at Quake.

Lawrence: Thanks.

(Piper walks over to the fridge and sticks her head in it. She gets some frozen meat and rests it on her forehead. Lawrence sees her.)

Lawrence: Excuse me, what are you doing with that meat?

Piper: Dying. (She gets out of the fridge.) Oh, uh, right. Chop that. (She hands it to a cook.)

Lawrence: You're obviously sick. I think you'd better go home, Miss, before I shut this restaurant down.

Scene: The car park. Police are there where Billy was killed.

Agent Fallon: Andy.

Andy: What happened?

Agent Fallon: I don't know. I came here to meet him and found him there.

Andy: How'd he die?

Agent Fallon: Coroner hasn't said, but it's definitely homicide. Although there's no mutilation, no other physical wounds. Doesn't fit our M.O. I suppose it could be random.

Andy: Chases off a crazed killer last night and succumbs to a mugging today? I don't buy it.

Agent Fallon: Maybe the creature, or whatever it is, found out Billy had some information on it. Got to him before he could get to me.

Andy: Yeah, he had been stalking it two months. It could be the killer who knew.

Agent Fallon: Still, if these are ritual murders as you suggest, all the steps have to be followed or the killer doesn't get his happy feeling. So why is the heart still intact?

Andy: Two possibilities. He's not AB negative or it was trying to protect himself from being found out.

Agent Fallon: I'd go with that theory, personally.

Andy: Me too. Let's go talk to Piper. See if he told her what he wanted to tell you.

Agent Fallon: You read my mind, Inspector.

Scene: Bucklands. The auction has started.

Auctioneer: And I have four-hundred dollars. Now five-hundred. Five-hundred, five-hundred-fifty, six-hundred. Six-hundred-fifty, at six-hundred-fifty. Seven-hundred now. Seven-hundred-fifty. Now say eight-hundred. Eight-hundred, gentleman's bid at eight-hundred. Any more at eight-hundred-fifty. Sold eight-hundred. Number one-hundred-fourty-three for the caristan rug. And the next item is lot one-hundred-two. A Stickley lamp and bidding will start at two-thousand dollars. Now say twenty-one-hundred, twenty-three-hundred, twenty-four-hundred, twenty-seven-hundred...

(Phoebe walks up to Prue.)

Prue: Where have you been? The auction's already started.

Phoebe: I think I found the little girl, Teri Lane. I think she's living in Oakland.

Auctioneer: Sold sold for twenty-nine-hundred dollars!

Phoebe: I contacted the detectives old secretary. She helped me piece it together. She also told me that it was the little girl's mother who hired him, because the father had abducted Teri.

Auctioneer: And next is lot one-hundred-three, a gold charm bracelet and bidding will begin at three-hundred-seventy-five.

Phoebe: You've got to do something. That bracelet might be the only way to convince the mother we know where the little girl is.

Prue: What am I supposed to do?

(Phoebe squints her eyes to tell Prue to use her power.)

Auctioneer: Three-hundred-seventy-five. Anyone at three-hundred-seventy-five? (A lady goes to hold up her number but Prue uses her power and it flies out of her hand.) Three-hundred-seventy-five. Anyone at three-hundred-seventy-five? (Every time someone holds up their number Prue uses her power to knock it out of their hand.) At three-hundred-seventy-five. Anyone at three-hundred-seventy-five?

Phoebe: You go girl.

Auctioneer: Very well. Three-hundred then. Anyone at three-hundred? Three-hundred then. Last call at three-hundred. Anyone at three-hundred? Very well. We'll move on to lot one-hundred-four. The pewter dragon.

Phoebe: Thank you, thank you!

Prue: You just better be right.

Scene: Manor. The doorbell rings. Piper answers it.

Piper: Hi Andy.

Andy: Hi.

Piper: What are you doing here?

Andy: Just wanted to see how you're doing.

Piper: I feel great.

Andy: Where's your bandage? How'd your wound heal?

(All of a sudden, Piper turns into a Wendigo and grabs Andy. Piper then wakes up. She's on the couch in the living room. She's sweating and she looks real sick. The doorbell rings. She walks into the foyer.)

Piper: Who is it?

Andy: It's Andy.

Piper: Andy. Go away.

Andy: Sorry?

(She opens the door a little bit.)

Piper: Go away. I've got the flu.

Andy: It's okay, I had a flu shot. I gotta talk to you. It's about Billy. He's been killed.

Piper: What? (She opens the door.) That's not possible, he should have been saved. It's not even night.

Andy: It might not have been whoever attacked you.

Piper: Who else could've it been?

(Agent Fallon arrives.)

Agent Fallon: Sorry, had to make a call. Are you okay?

Piper: No, I don't feel so well.Andy: Maybe we should come back later.

Agent Fallon: Just a few questions. We were wondering if you knew what exactly Billy was coming to tell me.

Piper: Just that the creature is called a Wendigo and that it attacks during the full moon.

Andy: Yeah, we know that.

Piper: He also said that it looks like a normal person during the day.

Agent Fallon: Really? That's new. Did he have any idea who it might be?

Piper: No, I don't think so.

Agent Fallon: Too bad. How's the arm?

Piper: It's fine. Well, it hurts like hell.

Agent Fallon: May I? (She looks at it.) You're the only one to survive the attacks. Hope you didn't get infected by it. If you think of anything, anything at all, call me directly. (She hands Piper her card and leaves.)

Andy: Try and get some sleep.

Piper: I will.

(He leaves and she closes the door. She starts shaking. She takes the bandage off her arm and her arm is all hairy. She starts crying.)

Scene: Court House. Paige is standing there with two 3-year-olds; a boy and a girl. The girl has her arms crossed, pouty, while the boy is crying as he reaches for the double doors that lead into the court room. Paige scoops the boy into her arms.

Paige: Shhh...Sweetie, your mommy is gonna be right out. (She glances at the clock.) Any minute now...Any minute. (The boy wails.) It's okay...Shhh...

Girl: I want my mommy!

Paige: She'll be out soon.

Girl: Now!

Paige: I'm so... (The little girl runs around Paige, heading right for the double doors. Paige grabs at her, but misses.) Oh no you don't! (Paige orbs in front of the little girl, stopping her from going inside.) That's not nice.

(The little girl's mouth drops open, dumbfounded. Paige gently takes her hand.)

Girl: H-how d-d-do you d-do dat?

Paige: It's a gift. (She glances over at the sevruity camera.) If you promise to be good, I'll let you do that with me.

Girl: Weally?

Paige: Mhmm.

Girl: Okay!

Paige: Are you gonna be good? (The girl nods.) Okay, come on. (She orbs them out.)

Scene: Harriet Lane's apartment. Her doorbell rings and she answers it.

Phoebe: Are you Harriet Lane?

Harriet: Who are you?

Phoebe: Oh, we've never met. I work in an auction house. Actually I just started today. My sister got me the job. Uh, well, wondering if you might recognize this.

(Phoebe holds up the bracelet.)

Harriet: I've never seen it before.

Phoebe: Are you sure? (Harriet goes to close the door but Phoebe stops her.) Uh, hi. I don't mean to intrude and I know that this must be hard for you but I know that you recognize this bracelet. It was your daughter's wasn't it?

Harriet: Why are you asking me all these questions? Why are you doing this to me?

Phoebe: Your daughter, what's her name?

Harriet: Teri. Teri Lane. Do you know where she is? (Phoebe takes Harriet out in the hallway and Prue is standing there with Teri.) Teri? Oh my goodness. Teri, Teri?

Teri: Momma.

Harriet: My baby. (They hug.) I never thought I'd see you again.

Teri: It's okay, I'm home now.

Harriet: Let me look at you.

Prue: (to Phoebe) I guess that bracelet was worth more than I thought it was.

Phoebe: Are you kidding? It's priceless. Thank God for my powers.

Prue: It wasn't just your powers that did that, Pheebs. (Prue's phone rings.) Hello? Piper, you sound terrible. What's wrong?

Scene: Manor. Attic. Paige orbs in with the twins.

Girl: Dis is sooo cool!

(Paige flips through the pages of the Book.)

Paige: No, no, no, no...Oh"To Erase Images". (She quickly memorizes the spell.) Hey, we gotta go.(The girl frowns.) You get to sparkle again.

Girl: Okay. (She takes Paige's hand and Paige orbs them away.)

Scene: Court House. Ladies' restroom. Paige orbs in with the twins, then she walks them out. She glances at the video camera.

Paige"Images that you've seen, far and few between, within this sacred place, I command you to erase." (The cameras in the courtroom glow, erasing the magical images of Paige orbing and saying the spell, then they return to normal. She sets the boy down and bends down to the little girl's eye level.) Now you have to promise with all your heart, never to tell anyone about that sparklely ride that I took you on.

Girl: Why?

Paige: Because it could get me in lots of trouble.

Girl: Okay, I won't tell, I pwomise. (She pinches her brother.)

Boy: I pwomise too.

(The double doors open. Mr. Cowan and the twins' mother, Kirsten, walk out.)

Kirsten: Hey! (The twins run to their mother.) I missed you guys.

Girl Boy: We misseded you! (Kirsten kisses each of her children on the forehead, then turns to Paige.) Thank you so much for the help!

Paige: No problem.

Kirsten: Were they any trouble?

(Paige and the twins exchange looks.)

Paige: Not at all.

Kirsten: Thanks again. (She ruffles her son's hair.) Well, we've got to go, it's almost bedtime. (to Mr. Cowan) Thanks for helping me.

Mr. Cowan: Of course. Bye, Kirsten.

Kirsten: Bye. (They leave.)

Mr. Cowan: You were a great, Paige.

Paige: Thanks.

(Mr. Cowan looks at his watch, then back to Paige.)

Mr. Cowan: Why don't you head home?

Paige: Really?

Mr. Cowan: You've earned it.

Paige: I don't know what to say.

Mr. Cowan: Don't say anything, just know that it won't happen all the time.

Paige: Of course.

Mr. Cowan: Now beat it.

(Paige smiles and then leaves.)

Scene: The park. Andy and Agent Fallon are there.

Fallon: Sure hope Piper's gonna be okay. She didn't look very well.

Andy: I know. Both Piper and the first victim were attacked by the far end of those trees.

Agent Fallon: Must have hidden in that stretch of woods waiting to attack. Wanna get a closer look?

Andy: Absolutely.

Agent Fallon: You better turn your cell phone off too. Wouldn't want it to ring and scare it away. (They turn off their phones.) This is a nice spot. How'd you find this place? You and Piper's sister spend some time here?

Andy: No. Prue runs more to the high brow.

Agent Fallon: Her loss.

Andy: I take it you're not married?

Agent Fallon: Do you see a ring on my finger? I was engaged once. He was my world. Totally my world. Then one day, 'boom', the empty dresser, the one word note"Sorry." I started falling. I kept falling.

Andy: Yeah, I know how that is.

Agent Fallon: No you don't. But I took steps. I did what I needed to make myself strong. To make it so no one could ever hurt me like that again.

Andy: I'd love to know how you do that.

Agent Fallon: Maybe I'll show you if you're lucky. Now my life's a lot less complicated. All I'm interested in is sex. Does that shock you?

Andy: No. Just wondering where you were in college, that's all.

Scene: Paige's green V.W. Bug. Paige is driving past the park. She out the right window to see Andy's car.

Paige: Andy? Here, at this hour? (She pulls her car into the parking lot and parks it next to the car she thinks is Andy's. She gets out, walks over to the window, and peeks inside. She sees a little picture of Prue and Andy, taped to the dashboard. She looks over at the dark park and begins to walk through the park.) Andy? Hello? Andy?

Scene: Manor. Phoebe and Prue walk in.

Prue: Piper? (They walk in the living room and Piper's sitting on the couch sweating and shaking.)

Phoebe: Piper?

Piper: I'm miserable.

Phoebe: It's okay, honey, it's okay.

Piper: No, no, it's not. (She pulls off the bandage and shows them her hairy arm.)

Phoebe: Ohh! Prue!

Prue: Oh, um, can you get up?

Piper: Back off! What, you think I can't walk now?

Phoebe: Honey, we're just trying to help you.

Piper: Help me? You can't even hold a job.

Prue: Okay, now wait a minute, Piper.

Piper: Oh, save it. Do you always have to be in charge? I'm sorry! What's happening to me!

Prue: It's alright. We're gonna take care of you. (Phoebe sees Agent Fallon's card on the table. She picks it up and has a premonition of Agent Fallon turning into a Wendigo.)

Prue Piper: What?

Phoebe: I just saw who the Wendigo is. Agent Fallon.

Piper: Her? I thought it had to be a him.

Phoebe: I guess not. And even worse, I saw her and Andy at the park at night, alone.

Prue: Okay, I'm gonna call him and warn him. You call Paige and then we'll meet upstairs and look in the Book Of Shadows, to see if we can find a way to help Piper.

Phoebe: Okay.

Cut to the attic. Phoebe's on her cell phone and Piper are looking through the Book Of Shadows.

Piper: Nothing. It's just the same old crap I've already seen.

(Prue enters.)

Prue: I tried Andy's cell phone. No answer.

Phoebe: Paige's cell just keeps ringing, until her voicemail picks up.

Prue: Well, there's got to be something. (Prue looks at the bottom of the page.) "C.F. Desiderata"

Phoebe: Yeah, like we're supposed to know what that means.

Prue: It means"con fir desiderata." It's Latin for"look up things that are yearned for."

Piper: Yeah, yeah, yeah. You're so very smart.

Prue: Piper.

Piper: Don't Piper me, just shut up.

Prue: No, you are going to listen to me. This is not you. Alright, it's the blood of the Wendigo and you have to fight it.

Piper: It's so strong.

Prue: You're stronger.

Phoebe: Fight it Piper.

Piper: I'm okay.

Prue: Alright, things that are yearned for. Wisdom, balance, unbecoming. That's got to be it. (She turns to another page in the book.) Alright, unbecoming a Wendigo. So we have to kill the Wendigo that slashed you by melting its heart of ice.

Piper: What if you can't find her?

Phoebe: We'll find her. She's gonna be in the park tonight.

Piper: What if you're wrong? What if you don't? Then you'll have to... then you'll have to kill me.

Prue: Don't be ridiculous, Piper, we're not gonna kill you.

Phoebe: We're gonna kill the thing that did this to you.

Prue: But we might have to confine you until we get back. So, tie you down, I guess.

Piper: No, go to hell!

Prue: (to Phoebe) Do we have any chains?

Phoebe: I actually do think I have something.

Prue: Okay. (Phoebe walks out of the attic.) Are you back?

Piper: I don't want this to happen to me, Prue. Kill Ashley. This is me talking.

(Phoebe enters. She holds up a pair of handcuffs.)

Phoebe: Here.

Prue: Where did you get those? Nevermind.

Piper: Let's just do this. (They handcuff Piper to a pipe and she sits on a chair.)

Phoebe: We still need to take a trip to the Army-Navy store.

Prue: Why?

Phoebe: To get a flare gun.

Piper: Screw you bitch!

Phoebe: Okay, I think we need to hurry.

Prue: Uh, yeah, just hang in there, Piper.

Scene: The park. Andy and Ashley are there.

Ashley: What's the matter?

Andy: I was just thinking that I'm probably not the best cop to be on the stake out with, seeing I'm AB negative.

Ashley: Don't worry. I'll protect you.

Cut back to the attic. Piper's sweating. She screams and her eyes turn yellow. She then turns into a Wendigo. All her clothes rip off. She breaks the pipe and handcuffs.

Scene: The park. It's night time.

Ashley: Andy, doing okay?

Andy: A little on edge.

(Ashley's hand turns into a Wendigo hand.)

Ashley: Instinct of the hunt. That's why you're here. That's why you're a cop.

Andy: Does this turn you on or something, Agent Fallon?

Ashley: Or something.

Andy: Look, you are a gorgeous woman but we're on this job together. Let's just get this over with.

Ashley: Let's not. (She turns into a Wendigo. Andy gets out his gun and tries to shoot at her. She hits him across the head. Then she runs off. Minutes later, Paige arrives.)

Paige: Andy? (She sees Andy on the ground and gasps.) Oh God! (She kneels next to him.) Oh, Andy, you're gonna be okay! (She reaches into her pocket and realizes she left her cell phone in her car.) Damnit. (She looks down at Andy, who is knocked out cold, and then places a gentle hand on his shoulder, orbing them out.)

Cut to the backseat of Paige's V.W. Bug. Paige and Andy orb in, with Andy laying on the backseat. Paige reaches into the front, grabs her cell, and sees that she missed a load of calls from Phoebe.

Paige: Crap! (She dials Phoebe's number, but gets her voicemail. She hangs up and dials Prue's cell phone. It rings.)

Cut to Prue and Phoebe. Prue's cell phone rings and she answers it.

Prue: Hello? (pause) Paige? (pause) Wait, slow down and repeat that.

Cut to Paige.

Paige: Prue, we've got problems...

Time lapse. Cut to Prue and Phoebe. They pull up in Prue's car. They get out.

Phoebe: Okay, if the moon is over there, we should go that way.

Prue: I don't see Paige's car.

Phoebe: Don't worry, we'll find her. She may have parked on the other side of the park.

Prue: Alright, let's hurry.

Cut to Paige. She is sitting next to Andy, as he starts to wake up.

Paige: (thinking) Uh oh..This is going to look way too suspicious. (She takes his hand and orbs them back to the spot where she found him. Suddenly Paige feels strange crawling feeling rush through her and she turns around to have the Wendigo smack her across the face, sending her sailing into a nearby tree, and knocking her out cold. The Wendigo leans over Andy and rips of his shirt, then cuts him down the chest with its fingernail. Prue and Phoebe approach from behind some trees.)

Prue: Andy? Andy?

(The Wendigo runs away.)

Phoebe: This is definitely the place. I recognize it from my premonition.

(The Wendigo growls and starts running towards them.)

Prue: Oh, God! (She gets out the flare gun, shoots and misses it. It scares the Wendigo and it runs away.) Okay, give me another one.

Phoebe: If that didn't get Andy to come out, he's dead already.

Prue: He's dead when we find a body, not before. (Prue loads the flare gun again. The Wendigo runs towards them again. Prue fires the flare gun and scares the Wendigo.) Okay, how many more do we have?

Phoebe: Two.

Prue: Two?

Phoebe: That's all they had. Wait, I think that's him. (They see Andy on the ground. They run over to him.)

Prue: Oh God! Alright, he's alive but she's slashed him.

Phoebe: He still has his heart?

Prue: Yeah, we must've driven her off just in time.

(The Wendigo growls and appears behind them. They turn around and Prue fires the flare gun. It runs away. Phoebe leans down the places a hand on Andy's hand. She has a premonition of the Wendigo sending Paige flying into the tree.)

Prue: Phoebe?

(Phoebe looks towards the tree.)

Phoebe: Paige! (She gets up and runs to her baby sister.) Paige. Paige! (She kneels down and gently shakes Paige awake.) Hey, sis, are you okay?

Paige: Oh.. (She rubs her head.) A little woozy. (She remembers Andy.) Oh no, Andy!

Phoebe: Is with Prue.

Paige: Thank goodness. (She stands up.) That thing came out of nowhere and sent me flying.

Phoebe: I know, I had a premonition. (They walk over to Prue and Andy.) Last one. My turn. This time we don't fire until I see slobber on its face.

Paige: What?

Prue: Flares. We have one left. (She looks around.) Okay, uh, it's over there.

Phoebe: No, wait, I think it's over here.

Paige: No, no, it's right here.

(Two Wendigo's start running towards them.)

Phoebe: Wait, how can it be in two places at once?

Prue: It can't. One of them is Piper. Shoot.

Phoebe: I can't, Prue.

Prue: Just shoot and pray you hit the right one. (Phoebe shoots at a Wendigo and the flame and the other Wendigo freezes.)

Phoebe: Piper froze it. Do something.

Prue: I'll do something all right! (She turns to the Wendigo and squints her eyes, sending the Wendigo crashing through into a tree.) How dare you hurt Andy, you bitch! (She squints her eyes again, hurling the Wendigo through the air.) You're going to pay for hurting him! (Prue uses her power and moves the flare and it hits the other Wendigo in the heart. It burns and disappears. Piper turns back into a person and she realizes she's naked, so she hides behind a tree. Paige and Phoebe run over to Piper. Prue stares at the scorch mark on the ground, hot with fury. She was feeling so much hatred right now.) How dare you try to hurt him..

Paige: (to Piper) Are you okay?

Piper: I think so. But I'm naked and freezing.

(Andy's wound heals. Prue runs over to him.)

Prue: Andy. (Andy wakes up.) Hey, are you okay?

Andy: What happened? Prue, what are you doing here? Where's the Wendigo? (He tries to get up.)

Prue: She's gone. Easy. Lie back down. Just lay back down. It's alright. I'll explain everything later.

Scene: Quake. Paige, Phoebe, and Prue are sitting at a table. Piper brings them some drinks.

Piper: On the house, for saving my hide.

Phoebe: Literally, you Wendigo, you.

(Piper sits down.)

Prue: Are you okay to work?

Piper: Yeah, I'm fine. It's like nothing ever happened. Except for Billy.

Paige: No, well, there was no way that you could've known about Agent Fallon.

Piper: I know. It's just I'm not used to losing an innocent we're supposed to protect.

Phoebe: He wanted to help stop her so she couldn't hurt anybody else and that's exactly what he did.

Paige: I'm just grateful that you're safe.

Prue: And Andy.

Paige: By the way, what did you tell him about why we were all there.

Prue: I told him the truth.

Phoebe: Get out!

Prue: I did. I said what he saw happened was true, that Agent Fallon really was the Wendigo and that had we not vanquished her, that both he and Piper would've been killed. I couldn't think of anything else to say.

Piper: Well, what did he say?

Prue: Not much. He was either too stunned to speak or he actually believed me on some level. This was as close that we've ever come to having an honest conversation.

Paige: So maybe Andy's more open to you being a witch than you think? (thinking) Unlike Glenn.

Prue: Hmm. (She shakes her head.) I'm just greatful that he's okay. I mean, I cannot believe I didn't notice that bi..

Piper: Prue..

Prue: ...witch, was after him! I should have, you know. With her hanging all over him, the way she was.

Paige: Hmm, sounds like somebody still has the hots for Andy.

Prue: Alright, back to work.

Phoebe: Actually, I need to talk to you about something and please don't be mad but I quit.

Prue: What?

Phoebe: It's not that I don't appreciate the opportunity because I do. It's just that every time touch something at Bucklands I risk having a premonition and it's just too emotional for me. Besides that's your world. I need to find one of my own.

Prue: You will.

Piper: Just stay out of my world or I'll kill you. (Prue, Paige, and Phoebe look worried and confused. Piper gets up and starts to walk away. She turns around.) Kidding! It's just a joke (She walks away.)

Paige: Ooh!


	13. From Fear To Eternity

**Disclaimer: Don't own Charmed. **

**A/n: Okay, this is Princess's chapter again. Thanx too: **

**Powerof4: Thanx**

**El Chacal: actually, this is the one with Barbas, so here ya go. **

**Scream-queen218: thanx! **

Scene: Occult shop. Paige and Phoebe are there.

Tanjella: Excuse me, but I'm getting ready to close now.

Paige: Oh, I'm sorry. I thought that you were open until one o' clock.

Tanjella: Normally I am, but not on the evil Friday the Thirteenth. In fact, I kinda wanna be closed by midnight.

Paige: Alright, well, we won't be much longer will we, Pheebs?

Phoebe: Okay, okay. So, input? (She holds up a necklace.)

Paige: Nice. Let's go.

Phoebe: It's nice? That's it? Maybe I should look for another one.

Paige: Phoebe, the woman wants to close.

Phoebe: I know, I know, but choosing the right good luck charm is a very big decision.

Paige: If they all bring good luck, what's the worse that can happen if you pick the wrong one?

Pheobe: Alright, you know, this is why I like shopping with Piper. (They walk up to the counter and hands the necklace to Tanjella.)

Tanjella: Okay, you want me to put this on Piper's order?

Phoebe: Uh, no, I'll pay separately.

Tanjella: Cash or charge?

Phoebe: (to Paige) Uh, will you put it on a credit card for me? I will pay you back. And tomorrow I have a job interview and...

Paige: And the good luck charm is going to help you get the job. How much?

Tanjella: Twenty-five dollars and fifty cents, plus tax.

Paige: Okay.

Tanjella: Oh, but you get ten percent off if you sign the mailing list.

Phoebe: See? Good luck already. (Phoebe writes down their names.)

Tanjella: If you're interested, we're having a Wicca gathering for the spring equinox.

Paige: What makes you think that we would be interested?

Tanjella: Most witches are.

Paige: We never said that we were witches.

Phoebe: (to Paige under her breath) Do you think she knows?

Paige: (under her breath) How could she?

(The clock strikes twelve.)

Tanjella: Could you please hurry?

Phoebe: Is there a problem?

Tanjella: I told you I just, I want to be closed by midnight.

Paige: Wow, you really take this Friday The Thireenth stuff seriously.

Tanjella: Yeah, you should too. Especially this one.

Phoebe: And why is that?

Tanjella: Because once every thirteen hundred years, there's a universal convergence of negative energy on Friday The Thirteenth and this is the year.

Paige: Of course it is.

Tanjella: Did you hear that? The clock struck thirteen. It's starting already.

Phoebe: Good night, Tanjella. (They grab the necklace and leave.)

Cut to outside. Paige and Phoebe get in the car and drive off. Smoke rises out of the sewer and Barbas appears.

Cut back inside. Tanjella is blowing out the candles. She turns off the light. Barbas knocks on the door.

Tanjella: Sorry, we're closed. (Barbas knocks on the door again.) I said we're closed.

(Barbas walks through the door like a ghost.)

Barbas: Not to me, witch.

Tanjella: Oh my God. (Tanjella picks up an amulet.)

Barbas: Amulet's don't work with this demon. (He passes his hand in front of her face.) Your greatest fear is being buried alive in an earthquake. (The room starts shaking and things fall off the shelves. Tanjella screams. Shelves fall down around her.) Yes. You can't run, you're frozen in fear. (Tanjella stops screaming and she falls on the floor. She is dead and her hair has turned white. Barbas walks over to the mailing list. He passes his hand above it and half of the names disappear.)

Scene: Manor. Piper walks in the solarium holding a small box. She pulls out some necklaces and looks at them. She chooses one.

Time lapse. Piper and Phoebe walk out of the kitchen into the solarium.

Phoebe: Think about it. When has she ever said it to you?

Piper: I don't remember exactly but I'm sure she must of.

Phoebe: Yeah, okay, try to think of a time, just one. Whenever I say it to her, she says something like, 'oh me too' or 'same here'.

Piper: You know, you're right.

Phoebe: Yeah. The girl cannot say the words 'I love you'. It's like some weird...

(Prue walks in.)

Prue: Morning.

Phoebe: Oh, good morning.

(Prue and Phoebe sit down.)

Prue: Oh, that outfit looks great on you.

Phoebe: Thank you for giving it to me.

Piper: Wait, you gave her that outfit?

Prue: Yeah, it was an early birthday present.

Phoebe: For the next three years.

Piper: Are you feeling okay? (She touches Prue's forehead.)

Prue: I am fine. In fact, I had a wonderful dream about mom.

Piper: Oh, how great. What about?

Prue: Um, I was a little kid like four or five and I was reaching up holding her hand and she was taking me some place. I don't know where, but it felt so safe.

Phoebe: I wish I had dreams like that.

Piper: Mom would have to knock before she came into your dreams.

Phoebe: Ooh!

(Prue yawns and Piper covers her mouth.)

Prue: What are you doing?

Piper: You have to cover your mouth when you yawn or you might let the Devil in. (Phoebe and Prue laugh.) Especially on Friday The Thirteenth.

(Paige orbs in next to the counter, grabs the coffee pot, and begins pouring herself a cup of steaming coffee.)

Prue: Morning, Paige.

(Paige yawns.)

Paige: Morning...I think. (She rubs her eyes and takes a long sip of her coffee, then she eyes Piper.)

Paige: Is that amulet one of the things we picked up for you last night?

Piper: Yes. And this (she holds up a stone) and these. (She holds up the other necklaces.) We're having a superstition theme fundraiser at the restaurant today. I'm going to need all the help I can get.

Prue: Don't you think that you're over doing it just a little bit?

Piper: With all the warlocks and demons we've seen? I don't think so.

Prue: Piper, those things are real. Okay?

Paige: Superstitions are like old wives tales invented to explain somebody's misfortune.

Piper: Statistics show more bad things happen on Friday The Thirteenth than any other day. I met Jeremy on Friday The Thirteenth.

Phoebe: Really?

Piper: Yeah, and he tried to kill me. Afterwards I find out there's a superstition. That any relationship started on Friday The Thirteenth is doomed.

Paige: More bad things happen on Friday The Thirteenth because people put energy in believing bad things will happen.

Piper: Pheebs.

Phoebe: Actually, I prefer the upside of superstition. Good fortune, which is what I hope this (she holds up a coin) little honey brings me in my job interview with the real estate agency. Will you give me a lift? I'm running late.

Piper: Okay. (They start heading towards the doorway.)

Phoebe: Okay, well, have a great day, Prue. I love you.

Prue: Yeah, me too.

(Phoebe and Piper stop and look back at her. They look at each other and continue walking.)

Cut to the other room.

Piper: I wonder if she knows she does that? (They walk in the foyer and opens the door. Andy's there who was just about to knock.) Hey, Andy.

Andy: Hey. Is Paige in?

Phoebe: (calling out) Paige, there's a policeman here to see you.

Piper: See you later, Andy, we're running late. (They leave. Andy walks in the living room. So do Prue and Paige.)

Paige: This must be bad news.

Andy: Why would you say that?

Prue: A little early for a social call.

Andy: You're right. We've had three suspicious deaths since midnight. All single females, all under thirty, one was a book store owner. Credit card company records show you were her last customer.

Paige: Oh my God!

Andy: You remember anything out of the ordinary? Suspicious characters hanging around?

Paige: No, Phoebe and I were the only ones in there. In fact, she was locking up when we left.

Andy: Was the place in order?

Paige: Yeah, why?

Andy: When we found her, her body was half buried in debris. But the coroner said it wasn't her injuries that killed her, it was a heart attack.

Prue: A heart attack?

Andy: Yeah, her hair had turned chalk white, her face was contorted in terror just like all the others. If I didn't know any better, I'd say literally scared to death. Do you visit occult book stores at midnight often?

Prue: No, of course they don't!

Andy: I was asking Paige.

Paige: Phoebe needed a good luck charm for her job interview today. It was very last minute.

Andy: His killings look like some weird ritualistic thing. The victims all had ties with the occult. You might consider shopping somewhere else.

Prue: Meaning?

Andy: Just be careful.

Scene: Later on in the attic. Prue opens the Book Of Shadows.

Prue: Friday The Thirteenth. Friday the Thiteenth. (She finds a page.) "The Demon Of Fear appears once every thirteen hundred years on Friday The Thirteenth. He feeds on the fears of young witches for his survival." Mom's handwriting.

Scene: Quake. Piper's standing there staring at Lucas. Paige stands behind her.

Paige: Who's the guy?

(Piper turns to face Paige.)

Piper: Lucas Devane. He's chairing the fundraiser for the children's hospital.

Paige: Oh, right, I saw his picture in the magazine. Wasn't he named the Bay Area's most eligible bachelor?

Piper: Don't rub it in.

Paige: Hey, you're the one who's letting a silly superstition run her life.

Piper: Is he still looking over here?

Paige: Yeah. He's undressing you with his mind. (They start walking.) And he's down to white cotton.

Piper: I haven't worn white cotton since High School. (They approach a ladder and Prue walks up to them.) Whoa! (They walk around it.) You, scared me. Sorry, I had to rush off the phone. What's with the Demon Of Fear?

Prue: Well, I found a page about him in the Book Of Shadows in mom's handwriting.

Paige: Mom's, are you sure?

Prue: Yeah, I'm sure. I checked it against the handwriting on the back of the spirit board. (They sit down at the bar.)

Piper: Wow, this is the first time we've found anything mom's written in the book.

Prue: Well, she must have known that this demon would appear in our lifetime and she wanted to warn us against him.

Piper: I don't like the sound of that.

Prue: Well, if he can kill thirteen unmarried witches by midnight, he'll be free from the underworld to wreck his terror every single day.

Piper: Unmarried? Like being single doesn't have enough problems. So how can we stop him?

Prue: I don't know but he does kill by turning a witch's greatest fear against her.

Paige: Meaning?

Prue: The book doesn't say. But mom wrote that in the face of our greatest fear, our powers are paralised.

Paige: Wait a minute, we're on the most wanted list and we're defenseless? Didn't mom say anything about how to get rid of him?

Prue: Just to release our fear.

Paige: How do we do that?

Prue: I don't know. That's all she wrote. Look, I know that you're claustraphobic.

Paige: That's not really a fear, I just prefer open spaces.

Prue: Well as long as you stay out of closets, elevators, and gas station bathrooms, you should be fine.

Paige: (sarcastic) Great! I suppose I should stay away from my cubical, too?

Piper: Ooh! Good idea!

Paige: Don't push it, Missy! You're the one who's afraid of flying.

Prue: Well, as long as she stays in a crowded restaurant, she'll be fine. And since Phoebe's afraid of being trapped in an elevator, I'll tell her to take the stairs.

Piper: And you'll stay away from pools. Ever since mom died you've been terrified of the water. That's why you never took swimming lessons. We've always known that was the reason, it's okay.

Prue: Yeah, well, don't worry about me, I'll be fine.

Piper: Call me when you get to Bucklands.

Prue: I'm not going to Bucklands. Mom warned us, but there are others.

Piper: We don't know any other witches.

Paige: No, see, Tanjella gave me this flier for a Wicca gathering and there's a woman named Zoe listed as a contact, I'm hoping that she can help. When I told Prue about it, she wanted to come with me to make sure we could warn the others.

Prue: So just call Pheebs and let her know what's up, okay?

Piper: Okay. (Prue and Paige start to walk away.) I love you.

Paige: I love you too.

Prue: Yep. (Prue walks under the ladder, while Paige walks around it.)

Scene: SWA Properties. Phoebe's in her interview.

Susan: As you can see we're a small firm but we've built a very successful business.

Phoebe: Oh, well, size doesn't matter to me. What does excite me though, is the chance to work with successful women. I mean, if I want to be a success who better to learn from right?

Susan: Oh, I like that. I've heard all I need to hear. When can you start?

Phoebe: Are you serious? I got the job?

Susan: I can spot talent when I see it. Um, can you start today?

Phoebe: Uh, yeah, yes of course.

(A guy walks in.)

Susan: Hi, honey. Give me a second. (He walks back out.) Here are the keys. Louise is out of town, I've got… I'll be busy. So, all you have to do is answer the phone.

Phoebe: Making a romantic mid-week break?

Susan: Well, yeah. Um, which reminds me, there is one special task I'll need you to handle from time to time. If my husband calls, I'll need you to cover for me.

(Phoebe's eyes widen and she laughs nervously.)

Phoebe: Oh, uh, sure.

Susan: Our little secret?

Phoebe: Oh, of course.

Susan: Well, you have my pager number. Have fun.

Phoebe: Okay. (The employer leaves.) You too.

Scene: Zoe's apartment. Barbas appears.

Zoe: I thought you might come. But I have nothing for you here.

Barbas: Oh, you couldn't be more wrong, witch. You're all alone, that's all I need.

Zoe: You have no power over me. I have evolved powers to release all mortal fears. My inner strength will destroy you. (Barbas passes his hand across her face. Barbas makes the flame from a candle fall on the carpet. She tries to stamp it out with her foot.)

Barbas: You didn't release your fear of fire, you only repressed it.

(The fire spreads and flames surround her.)

Zoe: No, please!

Barbas: Save it for another life time. You're frozen in fear.

Cut to outside. Prue and Paige are there. Paige knocks on the door.

Paige: Hello? (Zoe screams and Prue uses her power to open the door. They walk inside and sees Zoe dead on the floor with white hair.)

Scene: Zoe's apartment. Police and photographer's are there. Andy walks up to Morris.

Andy: Sorry I'm late. So what do we have?

Morris: The coroner said there are no burn marks on the body. She didn't die of smoke inhalation, her heart gave up just like the others. (He looks at Andy's shoes.) And I can't believe you're wearing the serial shoe again.

Andy: They're my good luck charm.

Morris: They're embarrassing.

Andy: This is the fifth woman with ties of the occult that's been found dead since midnight. Now tell me it's not the work of some serial nutcase.

Morris: I can't but it still doesn't mean those shoes aren't embarrassing.

Cop: (to Morris) Inspector, would you have a look at this?

(Morris goes to talk to the cop. Andy looks under the sheet that's covering the body. Morris comes back.)

Morris: Doorman, he says there was a signing log. Wanna guess who the last people was to see the victim?

Andy: I'm gonna guess the killers?

Morris: Prue and Paige.

Scene: Quake. Paige, Phoebe, Prue, and Piper are sitting at a table.

Piper: What did you tell Andy?

Prue: I didn't talk to Andy. I didn't want him to know I was anywhere near there so I called nine-one-one and I left.

Phoebe: Are you sure you're okay?

Prue: Yeah, it's just, uh, I can't get her face out of my mind, you know.

Paige: There was so much fear and her hair was pure white, the terror that she must of felt. It's just...

Phoebe: Okay, I'm scared enough, thank you. So now what?

Piper: We avoid any place he can use to terrorise us.

Phoebe: And what about all the other witches?

Paige: Well, I took Zoe's day runner. Some of the names in there have got to be witches. I'll start making phone calls. (Paige reaches for the salt and knocks the jar over spilling some salt.)

Piper: Oh, oh, quick. Throw some over your shoulder.

Paige: Don't be ridiculous.

Piper: It's bad luck. You could be attacked by evil spirits.

Prue: Piper, we have been attacked by plenty of evil spirits and they had nothing to do with salt. And considering our powers, I can't believe that you want to rely on this for our protection.

Piper: My feeling is, you can never be too rich or too safe.

(Phoebe sees a ladybug on the plant on the table.)

Phoebe: Oh, look, a ladybug.

Prue: Is that bad luck?

(Piper pulls a face.)

Phoebe: No, actually Grams once told me that whatever direction it flies in, you can find your ideal mate. We've gotta try it.

(Phoebe flicks the ladybug and it flies across the room and lands on Lucas.)

Piper: Oh.

Paige: So does a positive superstition cancel out a negative one?

Piper: I don't know.

Phoebe: Wait, what's going on?

Paige: That guy has been trying to talk to Piper all day and she has been avoiding him because she...

(A waiter trips and spills drinks all over Paige. Prue and Piper wipe her with napkins.)

Piper: You should've thrown the...

Paige: You know what? Piper, don't even say it. I'm going home to change.

(Prue glances at her watch.)

Prue: Look, I've gotta slip too.

Phoebe: Be careful, I love you.

Prue: Yeah. (She leaves.)

Piper: Okay, she can't say it.

Paige: Say what?

Phoebe: 'I love you.'

(Paige looks as if she's considering the idea.)

Paige: You know, you're right. (She grabs another napkin and uses it to soak up wet blotches.) I've never heard her say it back.

Piper: Maybe she's afraid it'll make her look too vulnerable. Ever since mom died, you know, she has to be the strong one to take care of us and everything. It's probably just all part of that.

Phoebe: Maybe.

Paige: Well, I have to get dry. Gotta go. I love you both, bye.

Piper Phoebe: I love you.

(Paige leaves.)

Phoebe: Hey, I gotta get back to work.

Piper: How's the new job?

Phoebe: Great, except my new boss wants me to lie to her husband about an affair that she's been having.

Piper: Oh, how nice. What are you gonna do?

Phoebe: I don't know. I'm just hoping it never comes up. Hey good luck.

(Phoebe leaves and Lucas walks up to Piper.)

Lucas: How's it going?

Piper: Oh, good.

Lucas: Listen, um, we've been working so well together on the fundraiser, I was, uh, wondering if you want to get dinner after it's over.

Piper: Uh, I should probably...I should probably check my schedule.

Lucas: You, uh, don't know if you're free tonight?

Piper: Well, um... (she notices the ladybug on his shoulder) dinner would be great.

Lucas: Great.

Scene: SWA Properties. Phoebe's sitting at a desk holding a coin.

Phoebe: Okay, heads - I tell him the truth, tails - I lie. (She flicks the coin in the air and it lands on its edge.) Oh, that helped a lot. (She picks the coin up. The phone rings. She reaches for it and knocks over a bottle of water.) Oh! Hold on please. (She picks up the bottle and has a premonition that water has filled up in the shower and Prue's stuck inside.) Prue. (in the phone) Uh, no one's in, call back later. (She hangs up and then dials another number.)

Cut to the bathroom in the manor. Prue gets in and turns on the water. The phone rings and the answering machine picks it up.

Phoebe's Voice: Prue, it's Phoebe. Are you there? Pick up. Hello? Prue, I just had a premonition, you could be in trouble. Are you there? Prue, are you there?

Cut to where the answering machine is. Barbas appears and passes his hand in front of it and the message disappears.

Cut back in the bathroom. Barbas appears. He passes his hand in front of the shower. Prue notices Barbas standing there.

Barbas: Your greatest fear is drowning. Thank you for making it so easy. (The shower starts filling up quickly.) That's right. (Prue starts panicking and hitting on the glass. The water rises up near her neck. She turns off the water. She tries to use her power but it doesn't work.) You powers are frozen by your fear. (The water continues to rise over her head.)

Cut to outside the manor. Andy and Morris are walking up to the door.

Andy: I wish I could think of a logical reason to explain why Prue's involved in this.

Morris: You mean this time or every other time? (They ring the door bell. They hear Prue scream. Morris gets out his gun and Andy kicks open the door. They run inside.)

Andy: Prue?

Cut to the bathroom. Barbas disappears. The door flies open and Morris and Andy run in pointing their guns. The water has disappeared.

Andy: Prue? You okay?

Prue: I don't know.

(Morris walks outside.)

Andy: I'll wait for you downstairs.

(Prue grabs a towel and wraps it around her. She opens the door and water that was sitting in the bottom of the shower runs out onto the floor.)

Scene: Manor. Living room. Andy, Prue and Morris are there. Prue's wearing a dressing gown and has a towel wrapped around her head.

Prue: I told you I had soap in my eyes.

Andy: You had soap in your eyes? That's why you were screaming?

Prue: Yes.

Morris: You wanna tell us what you were doing at that woman's apartment?

Prue: I was, um, Zoe was a collector of occult items and she wanted to know if the auction house was interested in selling them for her.

Morris: When you got there was she alive or already dead?

Prue: Dead.

Andy: So you called nine-one-one? Why didn't you leave your name? Why did you just duck out?

Prue: Because I wanted to avoid this. I knew that you'd suspect me of being involved and I'm not.

Andy: Prue, don't you think it's a little coincidental that first your sister is one step ahead of the a death and then the both of you are, in one day?

Prue: What exactly are you implying?

Andy: Prue, if you were in my shoes, what would you think?

(She looks at his sneakers.)

Prue: First of all, nobody should be in those shoes.

Morris: Told you.

Prue: But if I were, I would never think that you had anything to do with these deaths.

Andy: Prue, five women your age have been scared to death since midnight and we show up, we hear you screaming, we break in, find you terrified in the shower.

Prue: I told you, I had soap in my eyes.

Andy: That wasn't pain on your face, that was fear.

(The front door opens.)

Phoebe: Prue? (She runs in the living room.) Hi.

Andy Morris: Hi.

Phoebe: Is everything okay?

Prue: Yeah, everything's fine. So, are we done?

Morris: Yeah, we're done. (Morris and Andy leave.)

Prue: You will not believe what happened to me.

Phoebe: Yes, I would, I saw it. (Prue takes the towel off her head and she has a streak of white hair.) Prue, he came really close didn't he? You've got some white in you hair.

(Prue looks in the mirror.)

Time lapse. Prue and Phoebe walk in the attic.

Phoebe: There's gotta be something in the Book about releasing fears. Maybe it's just not obvious. (She walks over to the Book Of Shadows.)

Prue: Phoebe, do you smell that?

Phoebe: What?

Prue: It's like Sandalwood.

Phoebe: No, I don't smell anything.

Prue: Mom used to wear a fragrance like that.

Phoebe: I was too young to remember. (Phoebe looks in the Book.) Wait, I thought you said there was nothing in here about releasing your fear. (Prue looks at the page,) "To let go of your fear, trust in the greatest of all powers."

Prue: That wasn't there this morning.

Phoebe: Well, maybe because of all the stress...

Prue: No, Phoebe, it wasn't there alright. It's in mom's handwriting, I would of remembered.

Phoebe: Okay, uh, what do you think the greatest of all powers is? Do you think that's The Power Of Four?

Prue: I don't know.

Phoebe: What is it?

Prue: It's like I can feel her presence.

Phoebe: Okay, maybe you should get dressed and go to Bucklands.

Prue: No, um, I don't really think I'm up for that.

Phoebe: Look, Prue, you said he disappeared once Andy got there. So maybe he only attacks when you're alone. When your fear is greatest.

Prue: Yeah, you're right.

Phoebe: Of course I am. Whatever you do, stay away from water, any water, don't even drink it.

Prue: Don't worry.

Phoebe: I love you.

Prue: You too.

Phoebe: Why do you do that?

Prue: What?

Phoebe: You never say 'I love you' to me.

Prue: I just did.

Phoebe: No, you just said 'me too' and you never say it to Piper either. Have you ever said 'I love you' to anybody?

Prue: Yeah, I said it to mom and it was the last thing I said to her right before she died.

(Phoebe hugs Prue.)

Scene: Quake. Piper's walking to somewhere but sees Lucas and walks back the other way. She stops a woman dressed up as a black cat who's about to walk past her.

Piper: Oh, uh, do me a favour, uh, walk behind me so you don't cross my path.

Woman: Okay.

Piper: Oh, wait... (she bends down to pick up the woman's tail off the floor and her dress rips.) Oh! You dropped your tail. (Piper walks into the kitchen and gets a cigar out of a shoe box. A guy walks up to her.)

Guy: Are you okay?

Piper: Me?

Guy: You seem kind of, I don't know... tense.

Piper: Well, it just seems ever since I agreed to have dinner with Lucas, I've had a run of bad luck. I broke a nail, the shipment of clams is late, I had to fire a hostess and I just ripped my dress.

Guy: Well, it is Friday The Thirteenth. (He walks away. Piper lights the cigar with the flames on the stove and starts waving it in the air. She then chants a spell.)

Piper"Sage so fair, from far and wide, take my troubles and brush them aside."

(The smoke detector goes off from the cigar smoke.)

Chef 1: Is there a fire? Where's the smoke coming from?

(Piper quickly puts out the cigar by putting it in a saucepan of boiling water. She burns her fingers.)

Piper: Ow!

Chef 2: Is it malfunctioning?

Piper: (to herself) It's just not my day.

Scene: SWA Properties. Phoebe's sitting at a desk. A man walks in.

Phoebe: Hi, may I help you?

Man: Hi, I was looking for Susan.

Phoebe: Oh, she's not here but I can tell her you came by. What's your name?

Richard: Richard Warner.

Phoebe: Oh, you're Susan's husband.

Richard: Unless she's got one I don't know about.

(Phoebe laughs.)

Phoebe: No, no. She doesn't have another husband.

Richard: I thought I'd surprise her and take her to dinner. Do you know where she is?

Phoebe: Uh, she went out.

Richard: Okay, well, I think we established that. Do you know where?

Phoebe: Uh, well, she... that's actually interesting, she, uh... I can't do this.

Richard: I don't understand.

Phoebe: I'm sorry, Mr. Warner, but I can't be the assistant your wife wants without compromising my beliefs and I just won't do that.

Richard: Wait a minute, slow down.

Phoebe: Don't worry about the office, I will lock up. (She writes a note.)

Richard: Thank you.

Phoebe: For what?

Richard: For not lying to me about Susan's affair.

Phoebe: You knew?

Richard: I've tried denying it for some time now but I guess there comes a time when you have to face the truth.

Phoebe: I'm so sorry.

Richard: Don't be, you mustn't. Don't quit on my behalf.

Phoebe: I'm not. (He leaves. The phone rings.) SWA Property.

Woman's Voice: (from the phone) Hello, may I speak to Susan?

Phoebe: Uh, no, she's not in right now. Can I take a message?

Woman's Voice: (from the phone) I'm outside a house she was supposed to show me and she's not here.

Phoebe: Uh, well, I'm sorry but she must of forgotten. She's out for the rest of the day.

Woman's Voice: (from the phone) Can anybody help me? I flew in from L.A. just to see this house. I'm under a terrible deadline to move from my other house.

Phoebe: Uh, no one's here. But you know, since you flew in and all, I guess I can show you the property. What's the address?

Scene: At the property. Phoebe walks in the yard.

Phoebe: Mrs. Juffy? Hello? Mrs. Juffy? SWA Properties. (She hears a voice behind her.)

Woman'a Voice: Hello, dear. (Phoebe turns around and it's Barbas imitating a woman's voice.) Thanks so (his voice changes back) much for coming out. (He grabs her.)

Phoebe: Let go or I'll scream.

Barbas: I could use the fix. (He passes his hand in front of her face.)

Phoebe: I know how you kill. There are no elevators around here.

Barbas: Elevators? That's what you think your greatest fear is? You mortals need to look deeper. Down where the real truth lies. Your greatest fear is losing a sister and I get three for one.

Scene: South Bay Social Services. Paige's cubicle. She's on the phone.

Paige: Prue said he's only a threat till midnight, okay? Alright, well, take care and don't look in any closets till then. (The other line rings.) Alright, look, I gotta go, someone's calling me. Bye. (She picks up the other line.) Hello?

Phoebe's Voice: (from the phone) Paige, it's Phoebe. I got stuck at a house I was showing. Can you come and get me?

Paige: Yeah, sure. Where are you?

Cut to the property. Barbas is on the phone imitating Phoebe's voice.

Barbas: (in Phoebe's voice) I'm at three-one-one-two Napper Street.

Paige: Alright, I'm on my way.

Cut to Barbus and Phoebe. Phoebe is tied up and with tape over her mouth.

Scene: Quake. Piper's having dinner with Lucas.

Piper: I can't remember when I enjoyed a dinner more. I'm so glad you suggested this.

Lucas: You know, I almost didn't.

Piper: Really?

Lucas: I'm pretty sensitive to people's feelings and I got the sense this morning that you were totally turned off to me.

Piper: How odd. So what's it like being one of the city's most eligible bachelor?

(He laughs.)

Lucas: That magazine article was so lame. I'm, uh, really a very simple guy. I value home and heart, I'd like to settle down, have kids. I've got two nieces I'm crazy about, I even carry pictures of them.

(Piper freezes him.)

Piper: You sound too good to be true. (She reaches in his jacket and pulls out his wallet. She opens it up and sees a photo of them.) You are too good to be true. (He unfreezes just as she's putting his wallet back in his jacket. He wonders what she's doing.) Lint. A little lint. (She brushes his jacket.)

Lucas: Oh, thanks.

Piper: So, your instinct about me this morning was right. I was sort of sending out negative vibes.

Lucas: Why?

Piper: Well, there's this superstition that any relationship started on Friday The Thirteenth is doomed. So I was determined to avoid you but ten there's another superstition about finding your ideal mate...

Lucas: Wait a minute. You were gonna reject me because of a superstition but then decided I was worth going out with only because of another superstition?

Piper: Yeah.

Lucas: Well, it doesn't say much for me then does it?

Piper: Oh, um, it's that...

Lucas: Piper, someone who let's things like superstitions or omens to determine their lives, well, I just had an experience like that with my last girlfriend and it was a disaster. I'm looking for someone who's just not into that stuff. I'm sorry.

Scene: At the property. Paige walks to the gate.

Paige: Phoebe? (She opens the gate.)

Phoebe's Voice: I'm in the backyard. You won't believe the view from here.

(Paige walks in the yard.)

Paige: Pheebs, where are you? (She walks past a pool and sees a small pool shed up ahead.) Phoebe? (Paige turns around and sees a shadow in the window of the pool house. Paige makes her way over to the pool house and stops, before getting too close.) Phoebe? Hey, are you in there?

Phoebe's Voice: Paige, come on, I have something I wanna show you.

Paige: Uh..Pheebs..

Phoebe's Voice: I'll only take a sec. You can't see it from out there.

Paige: O-okay... (She opens the door to the pool house and then feels herself shoved in, landing on her knees. She turns over and sees Barbas looming over her.) Oh my God!

Barbas: Not quite. (He waves his hand over her face.) You think your greatest fear is this? (He laughs as the walls seem to close in on Paige. Paige begins to have labored breathing and Barbas laughs even more.) Well if you think that is your worst fear, then you've got another thing coming. (Paige passes out, from her claustraphobia. Barbas walks out of the pool shed, shutting and locking the door behind him.)

Cut to Prue. Her car is driving down the street, in front of the house where Barbas is keeping Phoebe and Paige. Prue's car suddenly stops next to the house.

Prue: Damnit! (She tries the key again and the motor rumbles, but doesn't start.) First a detour and then my car breaks down! Just my luck. (She looks around, seeing a light coming from the backyard of the house that her car is currently sitting in front of.) Hopefully they'll have a jump. (She gets out and makes her way towards the gate.)

Cut to Barbas and a young man. Barbas hands the young man a small box.

Barbas: Now go, hurry.

Man: Yeah, of course! (He grins and shimmers out.)

Barbas: Glitch Demons, (he sees Prue coming up to the gate) I suppose they are good for some things.

Cut to Prue. She walks up and sees the gat slightly ajar.

Prue: Hello? Anyone here? Hello?

Man's Voice: Hello?

Prue: Oh, thank God! (She opens the gate.) My car just stopped in front of this house... (She walks into the backyard and doesn't see anyone.) Hello?

Man's Voice: Oh here.

Prue: Where? (Barbas steps out of the shadows and Prue walks by the pool.)

Barbas: Here!

(Prue stops mid motion, knowing she's trapped. She slowly turns around and gasps.)

Barbas: Isn't this a great view? (Barbas pushes Prue in the pool.) That's right. (Prue sinks to the bottom. She tries to swim back up to the top but can't.) Give me your fear.

(A bright light appears in the pool.)

A Voice: Prue, Prue. You must face your fears, Prue. You must trust in the greatest of all powers. Love.

Prue: (mumbling) Mom?

Patty's Voice: Save yourself. Save your sisters. (Prue's mom holds out her hand.) Don't be afraid. (Prue reaches out and holds her mom's hand.)

(Barbas drags Paige out of the pool shed and waits for a few moments, as she awakes.)

Barbas: Look... (He points to Phoebe, who is still tied up, and then he waves his hand.) She doesn't care about you. (Paige looks at Phoebe and through her eyes, Phoebe isn't tied up. Phoebe is calling out for Prue. Paige looks at Prue and through Prue's eyes, Prue is playing in the pool, calling for Phoebe.) None of them care about you.

Paige: Prue! (Through her eyes, she sees Prue look at her, and then turn away.) Phoebe! (Through her eyes, Phoebe doesn't acknowledge her.)

Barbas: Without you, they're truly happy. They never loved you; you were only their half sister. Without you, Prue was even able to conquor her fear of water! (Tears begin to fill Paige's eyes and she sees everything become dark and turn to a graveyard scene.) Nobody ever wanted you, you were an accident. (Paige sees a lone wooden coffin and a headstone.) Nobody even wanted to come to your funeral.

Paige: Th-they never loved me! (She drops to her knees and bits of her hair begin to turn white, as her fear of not being truly loved by her sisters overtakes her.)

Cut to Prue. Patty pulls her up to the top of the pool.

Prue: (to Barbas) It's over. (She uses her power and Barbas flies across the yard. She gets out of the pool.)

Barbas: Your fear.

Prue: I'm not afraid anymore.

Barbas: Nooo! (Barbas burns and explodes. The rope disappears off Phoebe. Prue tuns to Phoebe and they hug.)

Phoebe: Oh my God, I was so scared.

Prue: I know. I'm just glad you're safe.

(Phoebe sees Paige.)

Phoebe: Paige!

Prue: Oh God! (They run over to their baby sister and kneel down next to her.) Paige, sweetie, we're here! (She wraps her arms around Paige and pulls her close.) Shh..shhh..

Paige: Prue..

Phoebe: We're here, it's okay.

Paige: (crying) I-I...You didn't love me.

Phoebe: What! Of course we love you! (She wraps her arms around both of her sisters.) We all love you, very much!

Prue: More than anything in the world!

Paige: And you don't love me less, because I'm just your half sister?

Prue Phoebe: Of course not!

(The white vanishes from Paige's hair.)

Paige: I love you both.

Phoebe: I don't know what would happen if I ever lost either of you. I love you both so much!

Prue: I love you.

Scene: Manor. Living room. Piper's sitting on the floor in front of the fire place. Paige, Phoebe, and Prue walk in.

Paige: Hey, what are you doing?

Piper: Kicking myself. I just lost probably the greatest catch in San Francisco.

Prue: What happened?

Piper: He doesn't like women who rely on superstitions to make decisions. And I'm not so sure he's wrong.

Phoebe: So, Prue vanquished the Demon Of Fear.

Prue: Well, at least put him back in the bottle for another thirteen hundred years.

Piper: Wait, whoa, what? What happened?

Phoebe: Well, he pushed her into a pool and then...

Prue: And mom helped me out.

Piper: Mom?

Prue: Okay, I know it sounds crazy but I saw her. It was just like my dream. She was this incredible vision, so peaceful and she took my hand and brought me to the surface.

Piper: That doesn't sound crazy.

Paige: I wish I could've seen her.

Phoebe: Me too.

Piper: I'm just glad you're alright. (They hug.)

Prue: I love you.

(Piper breaks the hug.)

Piper: What did you just say?

Prue: I love you.

(Piper, Paige, and Phoebe smile.)

Piper: I think that's the first time you've said that to me.

Prue: Yeah, I know, I wish I had of said it a long time ago. Ever since mom died I've been afraid to say it. I didn't want to lose anybody else.

Piper: Well, we're not going anywhere.

Prue: Okay. I'm exhausted. I'll see you three in the morning. (Prue leaves the room.)

Piper: Uh, what happened to her in that pool?

Paige: I don't know. But whatever is was, it must of been incredible.

Cut to the attic. Prue's sitting in a chair holding the Book Of Shadows. Words magically appear on the page and then a voice recites the same words aloud.

Patty's Voice: Thanks for letting them in your heart.

Prue: I miss you, mom.


	14. Secrets and Guys

** Disclaimer: Don't own Charmed**

**A/n: Okay, there's too many reviews since all of you re-reviewed once I put the story back up, so I'm only going to do chap 13. Thanx too all of you, though!**

**Prince Halliwell: Yeah, Patty's voice was there in the episode. Thanx for reviewing!**

**El Chacal: Um…I'll have to ask Princess about that. **

Scene: Mr. Franklin and Max's house. They are sitting on the couch and then thugs wearing balaclavas run in and grab Max.

Mr. Franklin: Max!

(One of the thugs points a gun at Mr. Franklin.)

Thug: Don't move, don't breathe! Just listen. We're gonna borrow your kid just for a day. Now, if you're smart, you will not call the cops. We will have him safe and sound, first thing Monday morning, ready for school. Do you understand?

Mr. Franklin: Yeah, yeah.

Thug: Just our little secret, right?

Mr. Franklin: Yeah.

(The thug knocks Mr. Franklin out and they drag Max outside.)

Scene: Attic. Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige are sitting at a table spring-cleaning. Piper is looking through a box of toys and Phoebe and Paige are painting their nails.

Phoebe: Can I just say I am absolutely enjoying this?

Paige: Me too!

Piper: That's because neither of you are doing anything.

Phoebe: Not true. I've painted my fingers and my toes.

Paige: I'm already on my second coating.

Prue: I just hope that this doesn't fall under the personal gain category.

Piper: How could it? A good witch is a clean witch.

Phoebe: Yep. I think we should spring clean like this more often.

Paige: You go girl.

(Prue uses her power to close drawers, put things in a box, clean the window, straighten toys and books on a shelf, and lift some trophies while dusting.)

Piper: Good job Prue. (Prue uses her power to put away a broom.) Oh look. More toys. I told you Grams wouldn't throw them away.

Prue: Yeah. But we will. Why don't you just put that stuff in the discard pile?

Phoebe: Wait. What's in there?

Piper: Stuffed animals without eyeballs. Dollies that look like they've been through the mill once or twice… and looky here. Miss Paige's diaries.

Paige: The place where I kept all my secrets. Give me those. (She takes her diaries and she giggles. Prue and Piper give her a look.) What?

Prue: The place where you kept your secrets?

Paige: Uh-huh.

Phoebe: Paige, you could never keep a secret.

Paige: That is not true.

Piper: OK. Maybe Prue's surprise birthday party.

Prue: Guess again.

Piper: You knew?

Prue: Mm-hmm.

(Piper hits Paige playfully.)

Piper: Paige, you swore you wouldn't tell her.

Paige: I'm sorry. OK? It was an accident. (Piper sighs)

Phoebe: I say we keep all the toys.

Prue: Subject changer.

Phoebe: For our children, for our future.

Piper: That's a good idea.

Prue: Well, you can get rid of mine. (The other three give her the "what" look.) What? It's just that, you know, we live in a world with so much violence and then you add the evil demons and it's a pretty scary place to raise kids in. Besides, I don't really think I'm cut out to be a mom.

Piper: How can you say that?

Prue: Why don't we have this conversation later? Like say 5 years?

Piper: Good. Ooh. Ooh. I think dinner's burning. Paige, lend me a hand.

(She leaves)

Paige: Don't look in my diaries.

(She leaves. Phoebe reaches out to grab one of Paige's diaries. Prue squints her eyes and sends the diary flying away from Phoebe. It lands next to Prue's chair. Phoebe spits out her tongue.)

Scene: Auto shop. The thugs enter with Max. Max is gagged and has his hands tied in front of him. Thug #2 pushes Max to the ground. He sits up.

Thug #1: All right. If you try anything, you're dead and so is your old man. You got that kid?

(Max nods.)

Thug #2: Come on. Ease up on him Mickey. Kid's not stupid, are you Max? (Max shakes his head.) You're going to do just like we tell you and everything's gonna be fine, right?

(Max nods.)

Mickey: Yeah. You better be right or me and you got problems.

Thug #2: Look. That kid is a living, breathing winning lotto ticket. All I know is my kid brother said somehow, like magic, he turned off the arcade alarm system from across the street and got them inside.

Mickey: I don't believe in magic.

Thug #2: So we test him out, we don't like what we see, cut our loses.

(They leave. Max closes his eyes and slowly rocks back and forth.)

Cut to attic. The spirit board is out. The pointer starts to move.

Paige: Prue!

Prue: Piper,Phoebe. Get in here.

(She begins writing down the letters. Piper and Phoebe enter.)

Phoebe: What is it?

(Paige points to the spirit board. Phoebe sighs.)

Piper: Oh no. Not again.

Phoebe: What's it saying?

(Prue shows them the notepad.)

Prue: Help Max.

Scene: Parlor the next morning. Piper is on the phone. Phoebe and Prue come in with the spirit board and sit at a table.

Phoebe: So maybe Max is a ghost. I mean, after all, that is a spirit board.

Prue: A ghost who needs our help? I don't think so.

Phoebe: Well, it wouldn't be the first time.

Prue: What if it's just someone in trouble crying out?

Phoebe: Well, it would have to be someone with powers. That's not exactly ATT.

Prue: "Help Max." That's not a lot to go on.

Phoebe: Yeah. I mean there's nothing really you can do unless he sends another message. (She notices Piper pacing.) What…are you on hold or something?

Piper: It's Harry, the new chef at Quake. He threw out all my Henckel knives. Apparently, he prefers Forscheners!

Phoebe: You follow any of that?

Prue: No. Look…

(Paige orbs in and starts for the kitchen. She sneezes four times in a row then gives up and sits down at the table.

Phoebe: What's your problem?

Paige: I think that dust from last night triggered my allergies. I can't stop sneezing!

Prue: Please don't tell me you're going to work like that.

Paige: No, I called Mr. Cowan and convinced him to give me the day off. (She sneezes again.) You figured anything out about the message?

Prue: Just talking about it. Like I was saying, we wouldn't have gotten the message if it wasn't important.

Phoebe: OK. So what do you wanna do?

Prue: Maybe go see Andy. See if he knows anything about a Max needing help.

Phoebe: Can you say long shot? (Prue gives Phoebe a look.) All right. You're obsessed. I accept that. I'll thumb through the Book of Shadows. See if there's anything in there about spirit board SOS's.

Paige: I'll help since I have nothing better to do.

Prue: And maybe Piper can…

Piper: Look. Wait. I'm the manager. If I say I want Henckel, then I want…hello? (She hangs up.) The jerk hung up on me. (She slams the phone on the table.) OK. How can I help you three?

Prue: I think we got it under control.

Piper: OK. Then I'm going to Quake before Harry does anymore damage.

(Piper leaves. Prue gives Phoebe a "what" look. Phoebe giggles. Paige sneezes. )

Cut to foyer. Piper grabs her coat and opens the door to find Leo there.

Leo: Ha. Ding-dong.

(They both laugh a little)

Piper: Leo. You're back. Come in. (Leo hugs Piper.) It's so good to see you. How are you?

Leo: Better now. (They stop hugging.) How are you Piper?

(In the background, Phoebe, Paige and Prue, who's carrying the spirit board and pointer, enter.)

Piper: Uh, I'm better now too.

Phoebe: Leo!

Prue: Hey stranger. Good to see you.

Paige: Yeah. What brings you back?

Prue: Paige.

Phoebe: You know, the chandelier in the living room keeps flickering.

Leo: Yeah? Well, I'll get my tools.

Phoebe: Oh no. No. Take your time.

Prue: Uh, attic. Remember? You two have some reading to do.

Phoebe: Right. (Paige sneezes.)

Paige: Okay.

Prue: Mm-hmm.

(Phoebe and Paige head towards the attic)

Leo: Is that a spirit board?

Prue: Uh, this? Yeah it is. Um, I'm just talking it to the auction house to have it appraised. (She grabs her coat.) So, I'll call if I hear anything.

(She leaves.)

Piper: I'll be at the restaurant.

Leo: Do you have to go now?

Piper: Uh, yeah. Sort of, but I'll be back soon. I promise. Uh, can you wait?

Leo: Uh, sure.

(They kiss.)

Piper: Ooh. So glad you're back.

(She leaves.)

Scene: Police Station. Prue is sitting by Andy's desk.

Andy: OK. Let me get this straight. You think a guy named Max might be in some kind of trouble, but you have no idea why. You've never meet him, and you really don't have no idea who he is. Is that about right?

Prue: OK. Fine. See, I had a dream last night and uh, in my dream my sisters and I were cleaning the attic when we found this old ouija-type board and the pointer started to move until it spelled out " Help Max." (A couple of seconds pass.) That's it.

(Andy types MAX on the computer and presses ENTER.)

Andy: You know, I hear a lot of stories in my line of work, but yours are always very entertaining.

Prue: Thank you.

Andy: You're welcome. (He looks at the computer.) Sorry. Nothing on anyone named Max.

Prue: Oh. Thanks for checking.

Andy: Anytime.

(Prue and Andy stare at each other. Prue giggles.)

Prue: OK.

Andy: OK.

Prue: Bye.

Andy: Bye.

(Prue leaves.)

Scene: Quake. Piper burst through the kitchen doors and goes to Harry, who is cooking.

Piper: Harry!

Harry: Hey. You must be Pippy.

Piper: Piper, and…

Harry: You know, your voice doesn't do justice. You're actually attractive.

Piper: You cannot come into this restaurant, throw away all of our knives, and refuse to make the house specialty. (She notices he's wearing shorts.) That is not a proper chef's uniform.

Harry: Will be. I'm a trendsetter. (He goes and gets a bowl of ravioli.) In fact I, uh, decide to change the menu, so I threw out all the old ones. Now my crab ravioli, there's a specialty. (He sniffs it.) Mmm. Straight from Eden.

Piper: You threw out all the menus?

Harry: Hey. Complain to your sister Paige. (He hands her a cell phone.) She's on line 1.

(She takes the cell phone from him.)

Piper: You're fired!

Harry: Ooh. Attractive and feisty. Um, you can't fire me cause you're just a manager. Unless you prefer to be the executive chef.

(He laughs and begins to walk away.)

Piper: Ooh. (She freezes him. She takes the knives out of the trash and dumps the ravioli in.) Take that. (She leaves.)

Cut to the Halliwell Manor. Paige is walking down the stairs with the phone in her hand.

Paige: Yeah. He sounds like a real piece of work. He has a nice voice though. What's he look like?

Cut to Quake. Piper is sitting by the bar.

Piper: A complete and total jerk. Is Leo around?

Cut to the Halliwell Manor.

Paige: Yeah. He's working away.

Cut to Quake. There is a commotion by the kitchen.

Paige: He wants to know when you're gonna get back though. (She sneezes.) Sorry.

Piper: Uh, I think it might be a while. Maybe I should talk to Leo.

Cut to the Halliwell Manor.

Paige: Sure. Hold on a second. (She walks into the living room and sees Leo floating by the chandelier with a light bulb glowing in his hands) (Into the phone) Oh my god!

(Leo looks at her)

Leo: Paige!

(He falls)

Paige: (Into the phone) Let me call you back.

(She hangs up the phone and turns it into a weapon and points it at Leo as he gets up with the light bulb still glowing and comes towards her while saying this)

Leo: Paige wait. I can explain.

(She starts backing up. Leo follows her)

Phoebe: You are a warlock, aren't you?

Leo: No. (Paige stops at a table in the hall) Wait. Wait. Wait. (He tries to grab the phone while saying this but fails and draws his hand back.) Think about it. If I was a warlock and I wanted to hurt you, don't you think I would have done it the last time I was here?

Paige: OK. Good point, but still most, normal handymen use ladders to fix chandeliers. (She points the phone under Leo's chin) Are you a witch?

Leo: No.

Paige: Then what are you?

Leo: Uh…

(Leo waves the light bulb, still glowing, in front of Paige accidentally. Paige's eyes follow the light bulb. Leo makes the light bulb stop glowing and gives a goofy smile)

Scene: Outside Microchip plant. Mickey and thug #2, known as David, are in a car with Max telling him a plan to break into the micro chip plant.

David: These are the blueprints to the microchip plant. So the main security panel is in the room here. All you do is switch the system off. You start with zone one, ending up with zone five, OK? You got it?

Max: I can't. My mom made me promise never to use my power for bad things.

Mickey: Yeah. Well, you ever read the book when bad things happen to good people?

David: Look, I got it Mickey. You broke into the arcade, right? This isn't anything different, man. I mean, we're not gonna actually take anything. We just want to see if you can actually do it. Look I'm… I'm really sorry about what happened to your mom, OK? That's a tough break, but you want to make sure something doesn't happen to your dad, don't you?

(Max begins to slowly rock back and forth. David signal's Mickey. He gets out of the car and goes to the front door. We see the control panel, inside the microchip plant open and the controls burn out. Cut to Mickey. He is waiting at the door by the card slot to wait for it to turn green. It does. He opens the door and goes in. No alarms go off.)

Mickey: Well I'll be damned.

Cut back to David and Max.

David: I don't know how you did that, but I got to say, I'm very impressed.

(Mickey walks out and a cop comes up to him.)

Cop: Hey!

(Mickey pulls out a gun and shots the cop in the leg. The cop falls to the floor.)

Max: No!

David: Shut up!

(David covers Max's mouth. Mickey runs to the car.)

Scene: Manor. Parlor. Leo and Paige are there talking. Paige has a mug of tea.

Paige: Okay, so what are you?

Leo: A…whitelighter.

Paige: Wait, a whitelighter?

Leo: Yeah. I'm a total whitelighter, but I can still orb. We also have other powers that you probably won't get. Your tea is cold.

(He leans forward and waves his hand and the tea becomes hot)

Paige: Ow. Wish I could do that. (Leo smiles a little.) So, all this time, you knew who we really were?

Leo: Yeah. I was sent to watch over you and your sisters when you first got your powers. You know, help out wherever I could.

Paige: Sent by who?

Leo: Whom. They're a group of elder white lighters. They're known as the founders. You were never supposed to find out. I screwed up and got caught.

Paige: So, what? You're here again to help us out with something else?

Leo: Uh, actually I'm here to help a boy named Max.

Paige: Max? Wait. That's the…the…

Leo: The spirit board. I know. See, Max is a budding good witch new to the powers. But he's very young and vulnerable. And he's in serious trouble. Someone wants to take advantage of his gift.

Paige: So why don't you help him?

Leo: I did. I made sure Prue received his cry for help. That's why I was sent here. That's all I'm supposed to do for now. The rest is up to Prue.

Paige: Yeah, but Prue doesn't know anything about him. She doesn't even know that he's a little boy.

Leo: Well, she will. In the meantime, you must help me keep my secret or I could get into trouble. Piper, Prue and Paige can never know what I really am.

Paige: Me? Keep a secret? Hello? Wrong Halliwell. Wait, uh, you have to tell Piper because if I know her, she's gonna think that…

Leo: I know. I know. And that's where I need your help. See? (Leo gets out of his chair.) White lighters and witches aren't allowed to fall in love. It's like humans and angels aren't. But I did. I fell in love with Piper.

Paige: And I know how much she cares about you.

(Leo sighs.)

Leo: It isn't fair to keep her in the dark…but I have to keep this secret. (He sits back down.)

(Phoebe comes down the stairs with the Book. She hides it behind her back when she sees Leo.)

Phoebe: Um, Paige, can I talk to you for a sec? (Paige holds up her index finger to Leo to indicate that she'll be one minute then walks over to Phoebe.) What are you doing?

Paige: We're talking about how Leo's going to te…(Paige catches herself.) fix the chandelier. It still won't work.

Phoebe: Whatever. I'm going to the library to see if they have anything on spirit board SOS's. The book didn't help me. Be careful so he doesn't catch you doing anything!

Paige: I will, bye, love you!

Phoebe: Love you too! (Phoebe grabs her coat and leaves. Paige sits back down in the chair across from Leo.)

Paige: What were you saying?

Leo: Somehow I have to tell Piper that I can never see her again and I can't tell her why.

Paige: You don't need my help Leo. You need a miracle.

Scene: Buckland's. Prue's office. Prue is typing on her laptop. Someone knocks on the door. The door opens and Andy comes in.

Andy: Got a minute?

Prue: Uh, sure. (Andy closes the door. Prue puts the spirit board down so Andy can't see. Andy comes to her desk.) Why don't you just sit down here? (He sits down.) That's perfect. So, um, what's up?

Andy: I got some interesting information about a boy named Max.

Prue: A boy?

Andy: Named Max. Yes.

Prue: Whoa.

Andy: Curious huh?

Prue: Very.

(As Andy talks, the pointer on the spirit board starts spell out another message.)

Andy: Earlier today, a microchip plant was broken into but nothing was taken. (Prue sees the pointer move and begins to write down the message.) Stranger still, the alarms were turned off before the front door was opened on the outside.

Prue: Uh, what does this have to do with this boy Max?

Andy: Well, uh, security cameras picked up a car in the front parking lot with a boy in the back seat…matching this photo taken at an arcade last week… (He shows her a picture of Max and another boy.) …where a couple of kids sunk in in much the same way. Same boy. Max Franklin.

Prue: Do you know who was in the front seat?

(Andy shakes his head.)

Andy: Just that they shot and wounded a security guard at the scene. This boy's in serious trouble Prue. This is not a dream. (Andy leans closer.) I need to know what you know about this.

Prue: Well, I mean, why would I know anything? I think that you need to talk to his family.

Andy: (Leaning back in his chair.) I did. His father. He pretended not to know anything either. Clamed the boy was out of state visiting grandparents, will be back tomorrow, but something's wrong. He wanted to tell me something, but he was scared. He was afraid to say anything. What are you writing?

(Prue looks up after completing the message.)

Prue: Nothing. I'm just doodling.

Andy: You're not going to tell me anything are you? (Andy stands up.) One day, I'm going to figure out your secret Prue. Count on it. (He leaves. Prue looks at the message. It reads KIDNAPPED AUTO SHOP.)

Scene: Quake. Kitchen. Piper is washing her knives. An employer brings Piper a cell phone.

Employer: Telephone.

(Piper takes it as he leaves.)

Piper: Hello?

Cut to Prue's office.

Prue: Hey. Um, look, Max is a boy, Piper, and he's been kidnapped.

Cut to Piper

Piper: What?

Cut to Prue

Prue: Yeah. I got another message on the spirit board. I have to help.

Cut to Piper

Piper: Uh, I think we should call the police.

Cut to Prue

Prue: Uh, Andy's already been here and I think I have an idea what to do.

Cut to Piper

Piper: Uh, OK. So you've got everything under control?

(Harry comes up and grabs the phone off Piper.)

Harry: Uh, no. Everything's not under control. (He tosses the phone in the sink.) I need more crab for my ravioli because somebody threw it all away and I just got 5 more orders, Pepper.

(He tosses her the orders and she catches them.)

Scene: Franklin's house. Prue walks up to the door and rings the bell. Mr. Franklin answers the door.

Prue: Mr. Franklin?

Mr. Franklin: Yes.

Prue: My name's Prue Halliwell. I need to talk to you about your son.

Mr. Franklin: Sorry, um, you have to leave, OK?

Prue: Look, I know that he's been kidnapped. I know that he's in trouble.

Mr. Franklin: I don't know what you're talking about.

Prue: I think you do. What I don't understand is why you won't talk to the police.

Mr. Franklin: Please. You gotta leave. Alright? Thank you.

(He begins to close the door and Prue holds the door open.)

Prue: Unless you can't talk to the police. The kidnappers won't let you, will they? That's why you wouldn't say anything to Inspector Trudeau.

Mr. Franklin: Look, I don't know who you are, but I'm begging you…

Prue: I can help.

Mr. Franklin: No. No. You can't. Alright? Good-bye.

(He begins to close the door and Prue holds the door open.)

Prue: Mr. Franklin…

(Prue uses her power to send a picture flying into Mr. Franklin's hand. He catches it.)

Mr. Franklin: Dear God.

Scene: Quake. Paige and Leo are in front at a table. Leo puts his hand over a glass of water and it fills up.

Paige: Thank you. Oh.

(Piper comes out to them.)

Piper: Hi. I know you guys have been waiting a long time…

(There is a crash in the kitchen.)

Paige: Hey. Have you heard from Prue?

Piper: Uh, yeah. Uh, she's got everything under control. I'll be right back.

(Piper goes to the kitchen.)

Paige: OK. It's actually good that we have a few more minutes. We can go over your plan. You know. What you're gonna tell Piper.

Leo: Oh, well. I thought that I'd tell her that, uh, as much as I love her and as much as I'd like to stay in San Francisco I can't. A-and I don't know how long my work will keep me away.

Paige: No. No. What you just said is as much as you'd like to stay and have sex with her, you've got a wife and kids in another part of the country. Try again.

Leo: Uh, Piper, um, you know how much you mean to me, and more than anything, I wish things could work out, but they can't, and no one is more sorry then I am.

Paige: Translation-I found someone I like even better.

Leo: I'm completely confused.

Paige: Uh, look Leo. Its not that complicated. OK. Um, just avoid the following. We can still hang out. I don't deserve you yet. I need more "me time" before we can have "we time". And my personal favorite, "It's not you. It's me." And whatever you do, do not start a conversation with "we need to talk". Other then that, you'll do fine.

(She takes a sip of water.)

Scene: Franklin house. Living room. Prue is sitting on the couch. Mr. Franklin is holding a picture of Max, Mr. Franklin, and Mrs. Franklin.

Mr. Franklin: Then they hit me and I passed out. (He sits in an armchair and puts the picture down.) I've been going out of my mind crazy ever since last night. Should I go to the police? Should I do what they say? They promised to bring him back, but after what the police said happened this morning, I…I don't even know if he's alright.

Prue: No. I know that Max is OK right now. If he wasn't, he couldn't have sent me that last message.

Mr. Franklin: So I take it you're a…a witch too huh?

Prue: Is that what your son says he is?

Mr. Franklin: It's what Paulette, my wife, says he is. It's what she was. You know, it would have been a hell of a lot easier to handle her family secret had it been revealed a lot sooner.

Prue: Maybe she was afraid of how you would react. Maybe she was afraid that you might not accept her or love her.

Mr. Franklin: Speaking from personal experience?

Prue: Yes I am.

Mr. Franklin: Well, when Paulette, she had to tell me, she was running out of time. She passed away 3 months ago. Then suddenly, Max, he starts having this power. I don't have a clue what to tell him what it all means. And he uses it and he nearly gets busted at an arcade and now this.

Prue: I'm sure that Max…

Mr. Franklin: Do you have any children?

Prue: No, but…

Mr. Franklin: Then you possibly couldn't understand what I'm feeling.

Prue: Still. I'm sorry…about what happened to Max and your wife, but if you could just find a way. Forgive her.

Mr. Franklin: Forgive her. She shouldn't have told me. Maybe if she had I would have been better able to protect Max.

Prue: Do you know of anybody who owns an auto shop of any kind?

(Mr. Franklin shakes his head.)

Mr. Franklin: Why?

Prue: I think your son was trying to send me a clue.

Mr. Franklin: No I-I…although I think Max's friend, Danny, his brother work at one over in Oakland.

Prue: Is Danny the friend that broke into the arcade with Max? (Mr. Franklin's eyes widen.) Got an address?

Scene: Auto shop. Max is trying to get free. Prue appears in the doorway.

Prue: Max?

Max: Who there?

(As Prue talks, she goes to Max and tries to help get him free.)

Prue: My name is Prue. I'm here to take you home?

Max: But how'd you find me?

Prue: I had a little chat with your friend Danny. Look, you're dad, he's waiting for you.

Max: You know my dad?

Prue: Yeah, he…

(Mickey appears in the doorway. Prue stands up.)

Mickey: Hey. Who the hell are you? (Prue uses her power to push him back.) Aah!

(He hits the tire bend. And falls to the floor. Max looks at Prue with wide eyes. David enters. Prue uses her power to push him back too. He hits the tire bend and falls to the floor. Prue helps Max up.)

Prue: Come on. We need to hurry.

Max: You have powers?

Prue: Yeah. I'll explain them to you in the car, OK?

Max: I can't leave. They'll kill my dad if I do.

(Mickey comes up and hits Prue in. Prue is knocked to the floor unconscious.)

Scene: Auto shop. Prue is tied up next to Max. Mickey shakes Prue.

Mickey: Hey. Naptime's over. Wake up. (Prue wakes up.) I got a little surprise for you.

Prue: Max, are you OK?

(Max shakes his head.)

Mickey: He's fine.

Prue: Look, don't worry…

Mickey: (hits Prue on the shoulder.) I said he's fine! Now before you go trying to pull any of that magical, uh, hocus pocus crap again, I wanna show you something. (He pulls out a little trigger with a red button on it.)

Prue: What is it?

Mickey: All that matters is what happens when I flick that little switch. Now I flick that little switch, and Max here takes a nap. A long one.

David: Mickey, why don't…

Mickey: Shut up! (Mickey goes over to Max and kneels down beside him. David leaves. Mickey show Prue a bomb attached to Max's waist.) Plastic explosives. Little trick I picked up in Corcoran. Prison system's very educational.

Prue: Mickey, he's just a child. He's already proven that he's not going anywhere. If you're going to wire anyone. Wire me.

Mickey: What is it with the two of you? What are you, like magicians or freaks of natures? Aliens? What?

Prue: Witches. (Mickey laughs and leaves the room.) You OK?

Max: I'm scared.

Prue: I know. Just uh, do as they say and everything will be fine. They need you, remember?

Max: I'm sorry I got you into this. Sorry I have these stupid powers.

Prue: No Max. Don't ever be sorry about that. It's a gift. It's like being a, uh, musician or athlete.

Max: It's a pain. I'm a freak. My dad hates it too. He hates me.

Prue: No. No, he doesn't. He just doesn't understand it, that's all. It's new to him too. Don't worry Max. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise. OK?

Max: OK.

Prue: OK.

(They both smile.)

Cut to other room inside the auto shop where David and Mickey are discussing the plan.

David: You really think it's necessary? Wiring the kid like that?

Mickey: You saw what that chick did. Pretty cool actually. Might come in handy tonight. It's the only reason she's still breathing.

Scene: Quake. Piper comes out of the kitchen and go towards Leo.

Piper: Sorry. Small mutiny in the kitchen. (She sits down.) Where were we?

Leo: Piper there's something I need to tell you.

Piper: Yeah?

Leo: Uh, look. Forgive me, but I could be summoned at any moment, so I have to tell you this now. I can't…I can't, uh…I can't believe how much I missed you.

Piper: Well Leo, I missed you too, but what do you mean "summoned"? Summoned where?

(Harry comes out of the kitchen and stands by the door.)

Harry: Hey, uh…Piper. No respect I can live with, OK, but where the hell is my coriander?

(He goes back into the kitchen.)

Piper: OK. That's it. I'm ending this now.

(Piper gets up and heads towards the kitchen. Paige enters.)

Paige: Oh my gosh. You know.

Piper: Of course I know. The whole restaurant knows. Didn't you hear him scream across the room?

Paige: (To Leo.) I thought it was a secret.

Leo: Paige…

Piper: I wish. It will probably be in the newspaper tomorrow.

Paige: No. It can't be. Look Piper, he never meant to hurt you.

Piper: Paige, please. You haven't even meet the manic yet. What's gotten into you?

(Piper goes into the kitchen. Paige looks questionably at Leo.)

Leo: She's talking about the new chef.

Phoebe: Oh, right. So does that mean she took your news well?

Leo: That means she doesn't know. I can't tell her Paige. I can't stand to think about it, much less, talk about it.

Phoebe: Well, here's something else you might not want to think about. Piper said that Prue had everything under control. Well, I can't find her.

Scene: Police Station. Andy is at his desk. Darryl comes in with a picture of Mickey.

Darryl: Say hello. Mickey Jackson. Security cameras digitally enhanced for your viewing pleasure.

(He hands Andy the photo from the security camera.)

Andy: Jackson's a convicted bank robber. What's he doing breaking into a microchip plant?

Darryl: And stealing squad. Good question.

Andy: A better one would be how he broke into the plant in the first place. (Darryl sits in a chair in front of Andy's desk.) High tech's not exactly his style.

Darryl: Mmm. Unless this was just a dry run. Maybe Mickey's looking to do big and better things.

Andy: Like another bank?

Darryl: Mmm. Like a big bank. It's a leap. I know.

Andy: Agreed. But why the kid? How's he fit into this? (Darryl shakes his head. Andy's phone rings.) Trudeau.

Phoebe: Hey Andy. It's Paige.

Cut to Manor. Paige is on the phone and Leo is sitting on the couch.

Paige: Have you seen Prue since this morning?

Cut to Police Station.

Andy: No. As a matter of fact, I was about to ask you the same question.

Cut to Manor.

Paige: Really? Why?

Cut to Police Station.

Andy: Because I think she knows something about a boy named Max.

Cut to Manor.

Andy: Do you?

Paige: Uh. Ooh. Oh. That's my call waiting. Gotta go. Could be Prue. Bye. (She hangs up and goes to Leo.) Uh…anything?

Leo: No. I can't reach either Max or Prue telepathically.

Paige: Does that mean they're in trouble?

(Piper and Phoebe enter.)

Piper: Who's in trouble? (Phoebe starts to answer but Paige gives her a look.)

Paige: Oh. The 49ers. No secondary. They need a really good draft pick next year. Well I'm gonna go into the kitchen with Phoebe and see if I can get in touch with Prue. (To Leo.) Carry on.

(She starts to leave. Phoebe tries to question her but Paige pulls her out. Piper walks towards Leo and takes off her coat then sits by him.)

Piper: Alone. Finally. Don't have to worry about any more interruptions from Harry. He, uh, quit. (She goes to hug Leo and he draws away from her.) OK. Not the enthusiastic response I was hopping for.

Leo: Look, uh, Piper, I've been searching all day for an easy way to tell you this.

Piper: Oh. Uh. (She freezes him.) Phoebe, Paige. Come on, I know you're not in the kitchen.

(Phoebe and Paige come into the living room)

Paige: That is so weird. We were just on our way back.

Piper: Is Leo about to tell me he doesn't want to see me anymore?

(Paige sits next to Piper. Phoebe continues standing in the doorway. Paige looks over at Leo and sees he's frozen.)

Paige: You'll have to ask him.

(They leave again. Piper turns back to Leo. Time unfreezes.)

Leo: And that's the problem. I fell in love with you and I shouldn't have.

Piper: You're married.

Leo: No.

Piper: Engaged.

Leo: Um…I'm involved. But it's not…the way you think. The truth is that I lead you on and made you believe that I was coming back.

Piper: Leo, you are back.

Leo: Yeah, but I…I have to leave again. Now, and…and it's not because I want to, though. It's because I have to. I'm sorry.

Piper: That's OK.

Leo: It is?

Piper: Yeah. I mean Leo, you're a nice guy and I like you a lot, but let's face it. You're, uh, geographically undesirable. I mean, you said you live really far away right?

Leo: Yeah. Pretty far.

Piper: Well I try never to get involved with guys I can't see regularly. So, don't feel bad. I mean, I understand. Really, I do.

(Piper kisses Leo and leaves. Paige enters.)

Paige: So how'd she take it?

Leo: Not bad. (The white lighters call Leo.) Oh. Um. Excuse me, but I have to go. (He grabs his coat.)

Paige Leo, what—wh—where you going?

Leo: I uh, have to leave. Now. Don't tell anyone about this. (Leo looks around then orbs away. Phoebe enters as the last of the orbs disappear.)

Phoebe: Um, where's Leo?

Paige: He had to leave.

Phoebe: Is that why Piper just went upstairs?

Paige: Probably.

Phoebe: Okay, what are you not telling me?

Paige: Um, no one knows where Prue is. Andy called her and said he had a lead on a boy named Max…

Phoebe: A boy?

Paige: Yeah. Anyway, she went off to try and find him and now no one knows where she is.

Phoebe: Oh my God!

Paige: And Piper doesn't know yet. So I'm hoping that Prue is okay. Most of all, I hope we won't have to get involved.

Scene: Auto shop. Mickey is in a van preparing for the robbery. David walks over to him with the blue prints.

David: So the thing is, once Max shorts out the alarm, we got like 3 minutes till the guard realize there's a signal interruption.

Mickey: Just make sure the kid knows what he's supposed to do. And keep an eye on that girl. I don't trust her.

Cut to Prue and Max on the other side of the room.

Max: Has anything like this ever happened to you before?

Prue: Uh…not exactly like this. Usually the demons that I have to deal with…

Max: Demons?

Prue: Your mom didn't get to tell you much about being a witch did she?

Max: No. I just found out about my power when she died.

Prue: You know, my mom died when I was young too. I know how much it hurts, and it doesn't ever really go away. I didn't even know that my power was coming. I had to figure it out all by myself, which means so can you. Especially with your dad's help.

Max: He'll never understand.

Prue: Max, you have to help him understand.

Max: You sound just like my mom.

Prue: Well, I care a lot about you too.

Max: I wish you could be my mom right now.

Prue: So, what is your power anyway?

Max: Mom called it psychokineses. It means I can move things I can't see.

(Mickey comes to them.)

Mickey: All right. Remember, just do everything I say. And uh, nobody gets hurt.

David: Let's roll.

(Mr. Franklin shows up.)

Mr. Franklin: Max?

Max: Dad. (Mickey and David point guns at Mr. Franklin.)

Mr. Franklin: Hold it. Hold it. Don't shoot. I'm unarmed. Nobody else knows you're here. I swear. I found you the same way she did. Through your brother.

Mickey: Your brother?

Prue: Gordan, they have him wired.

Mickey: Shut up.

Max: Dad?

Mr. Franklin: It's alright son. Look man. I'll give you anything else you want. Just…let me have my boy, please?

(Mickey lowers his gun.)

Mickey: Alright David. Go, um, go put them in the van. Do it.

(David, Prue, and Max walk past Mr. Franklin.)

Mr. Franklin: My son. (David pushes him aside.) Max. Max. (Prue, Max, and David go in the van. As Mr. Franklin takes, Mickey loads the gun.) Please man, let him go. I beg you. Please. He's my son. I beg you. Please.

(Mickey points the gun at Mr. Franklin's chest.)

Mickey: Sorry. (He shots him. Mr. Franklin falls down. Prue sees this. Max is burying his face in Prue's coat. Mickey closes the door. He gets in the front.) Drive.

(He looks at Prue. Prue looks at Mr. Franklin as the van drives away.)

Scene: Street by bank. David parks on the side of the road. David turns around and looks at Max.

David: Alright. It'll be just like this morning Max. (He shows Max the blueprints for the bank.) That's where the alarm panel is. You know the rest.

(Max looks at Mickey.)

Mickey: What are you looking at?

Max: What are you going to do with my dad?

Prue: Max, the sooner this is over, the sooner we can get to him. We need to hurry.

(Max looks at the map. He then uses his power to short out the alarms, open the gate, and open the vault.)

Max: OK.

Mickey: Out.

(Mickey and David pull on their bank robbers masks. They get out of the van and make Max and Prue come with them. They go in the bank and to the vault.)

David: We got 2 minutes.

Mickey: Alright. You get the cash. I'll watch them.

(David goes in the vault. Mickey watches him.)

Prue: Use your power.

(Max is confused. Prue uses her power to show him to use it on the bomb on himself. Mickey looks at them. He grabs Max.)

Mickey: I don't want you two getting any ideas. (Max looks at Prue while Mickey looks at David. Prue nods. Max begins using his power on the bomb.) What the hell are you doing?

(Max shorts out the bomb. An alarm rings.)

Guard #1: At the vault!

(Two guards arrive on the scene. Mickey pushes Max away. Prue grabs him and holds him, making sure he doesn't get hurt.)

Guard #2: Hold it right there!

(David and Mickey get their guns.)

Guard #1: Drop it!

(Prue uses her power to push the guards out of the way of the firing bullets. They stop.)

Mickey: Big mistake.

(Mickey pushes the button on the trigger. Nothing happens.)

Prue: Yeah. Right back at you. (She uses her power to push David and Mickey in the vault, closes it, and locks it.) Come on.

(They begin to leave.)

Max: Shouldn't we wait for the cops? Explain everything?

Prue: No. Look, we cannot explain without telling and you have to protect yourself by protecting your secret. We really need to get back to your dad, OK?

Cut to Auto shop. Mr. Franklin is lying on the ground weakly. A light comes towards him. It begins to form a person.

Mr. Franklin: Paulette?

(The light turns into Leo. Leo walks to him and kneels down.)

Leo: It's not time to be with your wife, Gordan. It's time to be with your son.

Mr. Franklin: But…

(Leo puts his hand over Mr. Franklin's wound and heals him. He takes his hand away.)

Leo: Raise the boy well. Heed Prue's advice.

(Leo orbs away. The van comes in. Max and Prue get out.)

Max: Dad, you OK?

Mr. Franklin: Max. (Max gets up and hugs his son.) Oh. Ooh. I'm fine Max. Thank you God. Thank you. Thank you. Ooh. You're alright.

Prue: But I saw you get …you're not bleeding.

Mr. Franklin: It's a miracle. Thank you…thank you for protecting my son.

Prue: I'm just glad it all worked out. Raise the boy well. (Mr. Franklin looks at Prue strangely.) What?

Mr. Franklin: There's somewhere we need to go. (To Prue.) I'd like you to come with us.

Scene: Cemetery. It's morning. Max and Mr. Franklin put two pink rose with ribbons by Paulette's grave. Prue is standing behind them.

Mr. Franklin: I was so busy being angry at your mother for leaving, for not telling me her secret, your secret…it was like a…a weight on my heart. I hope you both can forgive me.

(Max hugs his dad.)

Scene: Manor. Attic. A toy train goes across the floor. Phoebe picks it up. Piper and Paige are carrying boxes of toys behind her. They go to a little table where Prue is sitting. Phoebe sits down. Piper and Paige put their boxes down. Paige collapses into a chair.

Paige: I am so glad we are almost done with this! (Prue takes the train out of Phoebe's hand.)

Prue: Can you believe that? Dad's old train.

Piper: I can't believe you. You get mad at me for chasing monsters on my own.

Prue: Well, I figured I could handle it when I realized they weren't demons, but I probably should have asked for help.

Phoebe: Even though that killed you, and it almost did.

Prue: Live and learn.

Piper: Yeah, you didn't even get to say good-bye to Leo.

Paige: What is that supposed to mean?

Piper: I don't know. It's just weird. I felt like…he was holding something back form me.

Prue: Holding something back? What do you mean?

Piper: Who knows? It just seems like he wasn't telling me the whole story. Like…he had some secret he was afraid I couldn't handle.

Paige: Well that's his call…(Prue, Phoebe and Piper give her the "what" look.)…uh, assuming that he had a secret. Might not of.

Piper: What are you talking about?

Paige: OK. OK. You don't have to beat it out of me. Leo is a whitelighter like me, except he's a full one and has more powers. He's not supposed to get involved with witches. But Leo couldn't help it. He fell in love with you and that broke all the rules and got him in all sorts of trouble. And even though he'll love you forever, you will probably never see him again.

(The other three begin laughing.)

Piper: What? Paige that's…that's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. Oh God, this dust must be getting to you again. Don't be so silly. (Piper tosses Paige a doll.)

Paige: That's me. Silly.

Piper: I gotta go get some more tea.

(She leaves)

Prue: Yeah. You know, Paige. With an imagination like that, you should be writing children's books or something.

Paige: No. But I didn't…I didn't…even think of that. That's a really good idea Prue.

(Phoebe moves the toy train to the box of toys going.)

Prue: Oh. Oh. (Prue grabs the toy train.) That stays here.

Phoebe: Wait. I thought all of the toys were going to the salvation army.

Prue: Well, like you said. We should save some for our children.

Phoebe: Do I scene a hormonal shift here?

Paige: I'm not sure.

Prue: It's no big deal. I just had some time to think.

Phoebe: Yeah. In all that spare time of yours.

Prue: And I realize that I do want kids. I think that I'd make a great mom.

Phoebe: So, did you save Max or did Max save you?

(Prue doesn't answer. Phoebe and Paige pick up the boxes and leave.)


	15. Is There A Woogy In The House?

**Disclaimer: Don't own Charmed. **

**A/n: This is Princess's story. Last one was mine in case ne one's wondering. Thanx too: **

**El Chacal: thanx. I would read ur stories, but I don't know ne thing about the background, so I'd probably get lost. That's a pretty good idea! I'll keep it in mind. **

**Kami's right hand girl: oh, I bet u probably get a lot of trouble with that. Don't worry, we won't talk about it ne more. **

**Prince Halliwell: thanx. **

**Swimnewbie: ok, u have to read some of our other chapters, becuz we don't just change names. We do actually put in new scenes. **

**Princess Pinky: really? I kinda see Paige as a no-secrets kind of girl, well, after phoebe. Phoebe is the first, then Paige. Thanx **

**Powerof4: thanx!**

1.15: Is There A Woogy In The House?

Scene: Manor. There's a small earthquake. It stops and Prue, Piper, Paige, and Phoebe come down the stairs.

Phoebe: Oh God! Not another after shock.

Paige: Yeah, well, at least they're getting smaller. What was the main one? Four point three?

Piper: The radio said four point five.

Phoebe: There you go Grams. (She straightens up a picture of Grams.) Earthquakes give me the jeebies.

Prue: Would that be the Phoebe Jeebies?

Phoebe: Oh, you know. It's the comedy stylings of Prue Halliwell.

Piper: You're the only Halliwell that actually likes earthquakes.

Prue: I don't like them, but I don't go running through the house naked screaming, "Run for your life!"

Phoebe: Okay. That is such an exaggeration. I was wearing slippers. (They walk into the kitchen.)

Paige: Okay, okay, okay. Does anybody smell that?

Piper: Yeah, uh, I caught a whiff of it first thing this morning. I think it's coming from the basement.

Prue: Gas leak?

Piper: I don't know. I called someone to come out a check. They should be here any... (doorbell rings) Now. I'll get it. (She goes to get it.)

Paige: We're never gonna pull this off.

Phoebe: Everything's going to be fine.

Paige: Yeah, until the house blows up. Look, Mr. Cowen's friend really wants to see this house. Apparently she can't stop talking about it, ever since he told her that I live here and as long as this dinner goes smoothly, he's not gonna reprimand me for my many 'family emergencies'. Now, this may not be the best way to work things out with my boss, but the point is, he's willing to do it as a one time thing.

Phoebe: Nothing has changed. Piper's gonna cook a feast, Prue's going to charm your guest with the history that she knows on the house, and I will serve with grace. And Mr. Cowen will kiss your ass for letting his friend take a peak at our wonderful abode. (Piper clears her throat as she enters the room with the gas man.) Quadruple talents.

Gas Man: Morning ladies. Wow. That's the smell? (Phoebe nods.) Doesn't really smell like gas.

Paige: Yeah, but if it is, we can't light the stove. No stove. No dinner.

Piper: Relax. If we have to, I could have it cooked at the restaurant and brought here.

Gas Man: Well, let me check it out and see what's up.

Piper: Great thanks. The basement is thataway.

Gas Man: Okay. (The gas man walks into the basement.)

Piper: Look, Phoebe. He's going into the basement, alone.

Phoebe: Don't even start.

Prue: Yeah. What if, dare I say it, the boogyman gets him.

Piper: I believe Phoebe pronounced it, "Woogyman", or was that just the buckteeth?

Phoebe: Okay. I was five years old you guys.

Paige: So? I was four and I got over it by the time I turned five.

Prue: Oh, so, what, now you're over it, which is why you haven't been down there in what? Eighteen years?

Phoebe: Okay, you guys were not there. It was real, it was...

Piper: A story. Grams told you she got rid of the Woogyman in the basement so you could sleep better.

Cut to the basement. The gas man is looking around. The light goes out and he turns on his flashlight. He sees a crack in the ground and kneels down to get a closer look. He grabs his screwdriver and sticks it in the crack. Black fog or smoke rises out of the crack. It's the Woogyman.

Gas Man: What the...

(The Woogyman enters his body and the gas man becomes possessed by the Woogyman.)

Cut back to the kitchen. Piper's holding the mail.

Piper: Who's Chanda Lier?

Phoebe: Oh, there for me. I ordered some CD's.

Piper: Using a fake name to score some free CD's. Isn't that a little dishonest?

Paige: Is Phoebe's dark side rearing it's ugly head?

Phoebe: I do not have a dark side thank you very much. And just because I protect the innocent, doesn't mean I have to be innocent all the time.

Piper: Ooh, I don't know. Still believing in the Woogyman is pretty innocent. It's so cute too.

Prue: Yeah, well, you didn't think it was so cute when we were all sharing a room which kept you up all night.

Phoebe: It was scary and it was real.

(The gas man walks out of the basement.)

Piper: So? What's the verdict?

Gas Man: Bad.

Paige: Bad as in destroy my entire dinner party or bad as in you can fix quickly, it'll just cost more than my entire education?

Gas Man: By tonight there will be no more problems. (He walks back in the basement.)

Paige: Okay, I'm off. (She leaves the kitchen.)

Piper: Yeah, uh, I gotta go too. I'm going to the wine store. Here, for you. (She hands Phoebe the mail.)

Phoebe: Thanks.

Cut to the basement.

Gas Man: (talking to his shadow) Which one do you want?

Phoebe: (from the top of the stairs) Uh, I'll just be upstairs if you need me.

(The Woogyman points.)

Woogyman: Phoebe.

(The gas man nods.)

Scene: South Bay Social Services. Paige's cubicle. She's typing up a report. Mr. Cowen enters, behind her.

Mr. Cowen: The Ramerez File?

(Paige turns around.)

Paige: Yeah. (She clicks 'save' and then stands up.) Uh, so, what did you think about that quake last night?

Mr. Cowen: I've been through worse. I do prefer my ceilings above me. (pause) Alright, about tonight...She's a very important friend, I've known her for years...Professor Whittlesey.

Paige: Professor Whittlesey, didn't she just buy the caulder?

Mr. Cowen: Well, her family did and they can afford to buy much, much more. And for whatever reason she's fascinated with your house, your job is to keep her happy.

(Professor Whittlesey walks up to Paige's cubicle.)

Professor Whittlesey: Excuse me Steve, I want to bring a guest if that's alright.

(Mr. Cowen and Paige exchange looks, then Paige nods apprehensively.)

Mr. Cowen: Of course. Paige, tonight's gonna be six plus one.

Professor Whittlesey: It's your home then?

Paige: Yeah.

Mr. Cowen: Paige Halliwell, Professor Whittlesey.

Professor Whittlesey: I can't tell you how excited I am to spend and evening in a house with such history.

Paige: I understand you know a lot about the Halliwell history?

Professor Whittlesey: Well, I'm better versed in the house and structure than its inhabitants.

Mr. Cowen: The Professor's tenured at Berkley.

Professor Whittlesey: Architectural history. As a matter of fact I use your house as an example in one of my lectures.

Paige: Really? Well, do you mention the leaky roof and the limited hot water?

Professor Whittlesey: Well, the original house that stood on that spot was a masterpiece. But it had to be rebuilt after the earthquake of nineteen-o'-six when it was completely destroyed.

Paige: That's right around the time our Great Grandparents moved in.

Professor Whittlesey: Metaphysicists believe the land to be what they call a spiritual nexus.

Mr. Cowen: But it's still standing after this mornings rumble. So, okay, gotta go, gotta go. See you at seven. Plus one. (They leave. Paige picks up the phone and calls Piper on her cell phone.)

Cut to a wine store. Piper is looking through rows of wine bottles. Her cell phone rings and she answers it.

Piper: Hello?

Cut to Paige.

Paige: Hey, how's my favourite sister?

Cut to Piper.

Piper: You want something, I know you do.

Cut to Paige.

Paige: Look, my boss just told me it's plus one. I am so sorry.

Cut to Piper.

Piper: Plus one? But I've already bought…Ohh, whatever, you owe me. (She hangs up. She looks at her list and someone takes the last bottle of wine.) Excuse me, that's...

Guy: Callara Jensen, ninety-three. Last bottle.

Piper: Mine. Um, look, why don't you try this. (She picks up a different bottle of wine.) It's got a real brusque flavour, good nose, great vintage, it's probably better than the Callara.

Guy: I'm impressed. But why do you want it so bad?

Piper: Because it's got a great body.(She pauses) Look, I'm making Cocoa Vin and I need that bottle more than you do.

Guy: Look, I'm sorry, but I've already been to three wine stores, lunch break is long over and I was told that this was the bottle to get.

Piper: Told?

Guy: Well, the woman who recommended this grew up in a vine yard and she does know how to choose wine.

Piper: Yeah, well I grew up in a house with three sisters and I know how to do this. (She freezes him.) I can't. I can't use my powers for personal gain. But – but, it's not really personal gain exactly. Uh, damn! You can keep the wine. (She leaves and the guy unfreezes.)

Scene: Halliwell Manor. Phoebe walks down the stairs.

Gas Man: (from the basement.) Help me! Help me!

(Phoebe runs to the kitchen.)

Phoebe: Where are you?

Gas Man: Please help me!

Pheobe: Uh, what's wrong?

Gas Man: I-I fell. I think I might of sprained something, my ankle. I could really use a hand down here.

Phoebe: (to herself.) Right, a hand. I'm, okay. (out loud) Um, I'm coming. (Phoebe touches a picture on the wall and has a premonition. In it Grams is standing at the top of the stairs, calling to Grams and Grams tells her to go back to bed.) The Woogyman. (to gas man.) Uh, you know, I think I'm gonna just call somebody for help.

Gas Man: No, please. I need your help.

Phoebe: Okay. (She starts walking down the stairs.) Hello? Where are you? (He appears behind her. She quickly turns around.) I thought you said you were… (She turns around and sees the Woogyman floating out of the crack.) No. I'm a good witch. You can't take me.

(The Woogyman floats inside Phoebe and she becomes possessed by the Woogyman.)

Cut to the doorway. Piper is trying to open the door and has a handful of groceries.

Piper: Don't worry. I can handle it all myself. It's me, the culinary pachyderm. (As she walks inside, she gets an electric shock from the door.) Phoebe! Maybe we should call someone to check the electricity too. (Kit runs past Piper and out the door.) Kit? Hey! Pheebs? (She carries the groceries into the kitchen. The gas man stands behind Piper and when she turns around she gets a fright.) God! You scared me. Is everything okay with the house.

Gas Man: It will be.

Piper: Good. Could I get E.T.A.? because I'm gonna have one very stressed out sister. Have you seen my sister? (He grabs Piper and holds her hands together.) Hey! Phoebe! (He tries to reach for a carving fork.) Phoebe! (Phoebe runs out of the basement and a baseball bat suddenly appears in her hand. She hits the guy over the head and knocks him unconscious.) Phoebe, he just….

Phoebe: It's okay, it's okay.

Piper: I thought he was gonna kill me. I didn't even have a chance to freeze him. Where'd you get the bat?

Phoebe: I don't know, it just sort of appeared.

Piper: What do you mean it appeared? Like you opened a closet and found it? Or appeared like you thought bat and there it was?

Pheobe: Yeah, door number two. I can't explain it, but something weird happened to me down in the...

Piper: What? Phoebe, spill. How'd you make the bat materialize?

Phoebe: Safety first, witchcraft later. We gotta call nine-one-one.

Scene: Later, outside manor. The police and ambulance are there

Andy: This doesn't track.

Morris: What's that?

Andy: I just got background on the gas man. He doesn't have a record, not even a parking ticket. A family man, church volunteer, Little League coach.

Darryl: When good coaches go bad, it makes me go by.

(Prue walks up to them.)

Prue: Andy, what's going on?

Andy: Everything's fine. (Paige walks up)

Paige: Prue? Andy?

Andy: Like I was just saying, there was an incident a moment ago when the gas man was checking your house. Got a little rough with Piper. (Prue goes inside. She gets an electric shock when she walks through the door Paige walks in behind her and gets a shock too.)

Paige: Did you feel that?

(Prue ignores her and walks into the living room)

Prue: Hey, Piper. Are you okay? Are you hurt?

Piper: No, forget it. I'm-I'm fine. He attacked me and then Phoebe stopped him. Go on show her.

Phoebe: I told you, I can't do it now.

Paige: Do what?

Piper: Phoebe has a new power. She thinks of something and 'poof', it appears.

Phoebe: I just did it once.

Piper: And it saved my life. I would think that you would be thrilled. You've always wanted am active power.

Phoebe: Whatever.

Prue: Wait a second, time out. Our powers are supposed to progress, not grow at random. And if it did grow, I would think it would be premonitionerick.

Paige: Oh my God, you used the Book didn't you? Awesome!

Prue: Can it! It isn't awesome.

Phoebe: Okay, I just saved Piper's ass. Where were you two?

Piper: Phoebe…

Phoebe: Prue's just pissy because this time she didn't get to play Wonderwoman, and Paige is just tying to be cool by thinking that something bad is good. I'm not in the mood to soothe any of your egos. (She leaves.)

Prue: Well, tonight's gonna be fun.

Piper: She'll be fine. Everything will be fine.

Cut to the basement. Phoebe's walking down the stairs.

Phoebe: (to the Woogyman.) Thanks for my new power.

Woogyman: You must not fail me again. You must use powers against your sisters.

Phoebe: Please don't make me do this. I don't want to hurt them.

Woogyman: Phoebe, you are not strong enough to fight me.

Scene: Halliwell Manor. Basement. Phoebe's sitting on a chair filing her nails.

Woogyman: It is almost time. Use your powers.

Cut to the kitchen. Piper goes to turn on the blender but gets an electric shock.

Piper: Ahh!

(Prue enters the kitchen.)

Prue: There is lava water spewing from the shower heads. Did you turn off the water heater again? (Paige enters)

Paige: You're kidding me! I still have to take my shower!

Piper: No. No, I… (She goes to turn on the food processor and she gets an electric shock.) Ow! Alright, the earthquake must of messed up the wiring or something. Try cooking a feast when your own kitchen is attacking you.

Prue: Just relax. We still have an hour before… (The door bell rings. Piper looks at her watch.)

Piper: It's seven! How can that be? The-the-the clock on the microwave says… (The clock on the microwave is flashing.)

Prue: Something weird is going on.

Paige: You're tellin me!

(Phoebe walks out of the basement.)

Phoebe: Is anyone going to answer that?

Piper: Phoebe?

Prue: Wait, am I seeing things? Or did you just come from the basement? What about the Woogyman?

Phoebe: It's just a story remember.

Cut to the foyer. Phoebe opens the door. Professor Whittlesey, Mr. Cowen, and Josh stand there.

Phoebe: Welcome to Halliwell Manor. My name is Phoebe. I'll be your cruise director for this evening.

Cut back to the kitchen.

Piper: (to herself.) Everything is fine. This is fine. (She pours flour into a measuring cup and misses.) This is utter disaster. I am a good person. What did I do to deserve this? (She buries her face in her hands. The guy Piper met at the wine store enters.)

Josh: Prue told me to give this to the chef. (He's holding a bottle of wine.)

Piper: You!

Josh: Most people call me Josh. I uh, wow, I work for Professor Whittlesey.

Piper: You're the, 'plus one'?

Josh: Last bottle. Uh, you have flour on your…right…uh…(Piper tries to wipe the flour off her face but misses half of it.) Perfect. (Josh leaves as Phoebe enters.)

Phoebe: Are you planning on feeding the people in the living room?

Piper: Of course. Um, I've got…what have I got?

Phoebe: What's in there? (She walks over to a large roasting pan.)

Piper: Duck medallion. But no, no. That's supposed to be part of dinner. Okay, now I guess it's an appetizer. Okay, go, go. Mingle. Mingle, mingle.

Cut to the living room.

Professor Whittlesey: The Manor's been beautiful restored, really quite magnificent. (Paige enters the living room from the stairs.)

Mr. Cowen: Paige, there you are!

(Phoebe enters with the duck medallion.)

Mr. Cowen: Well, what do we have here?

Phoebe: Duck medallion. (She lifts the lid and a real duck is under it.) Sans medallions. (Everyone laughs.)

Paige: That's my sister, the magician. Usually it's a dove or a rabbit.

Cut to the kitchen.

Piper: Lightly simmering. (She turns on the stove and big flames appear.) Okay, okay. Sabotaged, I am being sabotaged. (Phoebe enters the kitchen.)

Phoebe: What seems to be the problem?

Piper: There is something terribly wrong with the house. (Brown, dirty water squirts up out of the drain in the sink.) Oh my God, oh my God, call the plumber. (When Piper turns her back, a knife appears in Phoebe's hand.) This is a complete and total disaster. (Phoebe stands right behind Piper.) Someone just kill me now and spare me the agony of clean up.

Phoebe: Ask and you shall receive.

(Josh enters and Phoebe's knife disappears.)

Josh: Everything alright in here? (He sees the mess.) Do people pay you to do this?

Piper: Phoebe could you please escort Mr. Congeniality out of here please, now. And get Paige, tell her it's and emergency.

Cut to Paige, Prue, and Professor Whittlesey.

Professor Whittlesey: There's no other house in the city quite like yours.

Paige: Because of its architecture?

Professor Whittlesey: Because of its location.

Prue: Right, you mentioned that. Something about some sort of spiritual…

Professsor Whittlesey: Nexus. It's mythology really, but it's believed that when a geographical point is equal distance to the five spiritual elements, it's a place of great power. (The lights flicker on and off.)

Paige: Power failure. Um, I don't know what's going on but I apologize for any inconvenience.

(Phoebe walks up to them.)

Phoebe: Paige , Piper needs you in the kitchen. Oh, don't worry, Prue and I'll take very good care of your guests.

(Paige walks to the kitchen.)

Prue: You know, excuse me for a few minutes, I need to run upstairs for a moment.

Professor Whittlesey: Of course.

Phoebe: Well, you came to see the house. Would you like to see the grand tour?

Professor Whittlesey: Mhmm.

Cut to the kitchen. Piper is on the floor throwing a little tantrum. Paige walks in.

Paige: Okay, what happened to my calm and collected sister that had everything under control? (Paige helps her up off the floor.)

Piper: She disappeared.

Paige: Why?

Piper: I don't know, it's like the house is possessed or something.

Paige: No, no, no. It is Phoebe and her new powers.

Piper: Look, I know she's been acting really weird lately but she wanted…I would argue if I could think of another option.

(Mr. Cowen enters.)

Mr. Cowen: Uh, Paige? (The duck walks past her. He jumps.) What the..May I speak to you for a second?

Paige: Yes, I'll be out in one second, Mr. Cowen. (Mr. Cowen leaves.) What do we do?

Piper: I-I don't know. But I can't cook this meal, not in this kitchen. And-and it's too late to get it from Quake.

Prue: Okay, um, let's just end it now before it gets any worse. Be my wingman?

Piper: Mhmm. (They walk out of the kitchen. Professsor Whittlesey and Phoebe walk in.)

Professor Whittlesey: Really, I don't need to see the basement.

Phoebe: Are you kidding? It's the best part of the house. After you. (They walk in to the basement.)

Cut to the foyer.

Mr. Cowen: Well, as hostess, it's sometimes helpful to be present at the party.

Paige: Uh, Mr. Cowen, I am so sorry but I'm gonna have to cut this evening short.

Piper: We're experiencing some technical difficulties.

Mr. Cowen: Paige...

Paige: I'm so sorry, but...

Piper: There is a table waiting for all of you at Quake, on the house.

Paige: There is?

Piper: (quietly) There will be. Where are Prue and Phoebe?

Josh: I think Phoebe's giving the professor a…

(The Professor Whittlesey walks in.)

Professor Whittlesey: Tour. She showed me the bedrooms, the solarium, I found the basement particularly intriguing.

Paige: Professor Whittlesey, are you okay?

Professor Whittlesey: Fine.

Paige: Okay, dinner has been changed. We're having it somewhere else, okay?

Mr. Cowan: Oh, Beth, I'm sorry you didn't get to spend more time in the house.

Professor Whittlesey: My time was well spent. (They walk outside.)

Mr. Cowen: (to Paige) I'm looking forward to hearing your explanation for tonight's event. Need a ride?

Paige: I just have to tie up a few loose ends here. I'll try to make it.

Mr. Cowen: Try hard. (They leave.)

Piper: Now what?

Paige: Interrogation.

(Phoebe stands at the doorway, as Prue comes down the stairs.)

Phoebe: Are you looking for me?

Prue: What's going on?

Piper: Dinner's been moved to Quake because the house has fallen apart!

Prue: Well, there aren't any demons upstairs, so this has to be you're doing, Phoebe!

Paige: Why are you doing this? (She glares heatedly at Phoebe)

Phoebe: Because he asked me to.

Piper: Who asked you to?

Paige: Okay, that is it. (She walks up the stairs.) We need to… (As she gets to the doorway the electricity prevents her from entering and she flies backwards when she touches it. She lands on the grass.)

Prue: Paige!

Piper: Oh, Paige! Are you okay? (Prue runs over to the door and Phoebe shoves her outside. Prue turns and tries to enter, but is shocked by electricity and slides off the porch.) Phoebe, what's wrong with you? Why won't you let us in?

Phoebe: No, you can't, you shouldn't. You don't live here anymore! (In a demonic voice.) He does. (She closes the door.)

Scene: Outside manor. It's morning. Prue, Paige, and Piper are sitting on the step.

Paige: If our powers can't get us into the house, what can?

(Piper stands up and grabs a brick. She throws it at the window but the electricity prevents it from breaking.)

Piper: That helped.

Prue: You know, yesterday I got shocked when I walked through the front door.

Piper: Me too.

Paige: So did I. Do you think that's when all this started.

Prue: Define 'this'.

Paige: Our house has turned against us and so has our sister.

Piper: This is more than just Phoebe. She said that 'he' told her to do this. So, who is 'he' and what does 'he' want with Phoebe?

Paige: Maybe that's the problem, we've been focusing on Phoebe. Maybe that's not the point.

Piper: Than what is?

Paige: Location. Whatever has the house, has her too. And it's not letting us in for a reason.

Piper: And we can't get to the Book Of Shadows to find out what it is. So we know nothing.

Paige: Yes we do. There's someone that knows the house better than we do. Come on.

Cut to inside. Phoebe's dialing the phone and as she walks from room to room, the wallpaper falls of the walls and the window's glass break.

Phoebe: Yes, I would like a pizza delivered to my home. Well, whenever you do open then. I don't care what you put on the thing. Just make sure someone delivers it. Thirteen-twenty-nine Prescott Street. I'll be waiting.

Scene. Outside a University. The police are taking Professor Whittlesey away.

Piper: Hey, what happened?

Josh: Uh, I don't know. Professor Whittlesey had just begun her seminar and she turned and started choking me. If one of her students hadn't pulled her off…

Piper: Oh my God, are you okay?

Josh: Yeah, I just uh, don't know why she snapped like that.

Paige: Okay. Josh do you know anything about what she said to Mr. Cowen? Something about a spiritual nexus?

Josh: She brought that up? Wow, the professor usually doesn't go in for that metaphysical mythology.

Paige: Yeah, well, you know...She was probably just caught up in the moment.

Josh: You know, I've met people like that. (He looks at Piper.) A spiritual nexus is a point of incredible energy.

Prue: Equal distance from the five spiritual elements.

Josh: That's right. The place or thing that can persuade either way.

Piper: Either way?

Josh: Yeah, it could be a source of undeniable good or undeniable evil. Uh, look ladies, I'm gonna follow her and make sure she's okay. Feel free to browse around our office if you think it will help.

Cut to the office. Prue, Piper, and Paige are looking at maps.

Prue: Okay, to find a way back in, we have to know what we're up against. The professor said that a true spiritual nexus is equal distance from the five elements. So, that's earth, fire, water, wood and metal.

Paige: Okey-dokey. Equal distance. Here is the manor. Alright. (Prue puts a dot on it.) Uh, the Bay-water. (Prue puts a dot there.) Natural hot spring.

Prue: Fire. (Prue makes another dot over it.) What about wood?

Paige: That park that mom used to take us to. Kenwood.

Piper: Named after the type of tree that grew there when it was still a forest.

(Prue makes another dot.)

Prue: Okay, three out of five. Earth.

Piper: Twin Peaks. Highest point in the city.

(Prue marks the spot.)

Prue: And last but not least, metal.

Paige: Tiffany's?

Prue: Cute. Natural metal. Okay, fourth grade field trip we panned for gold. Where was that? (She points to a place and they put a dot on it. Prue joins the dots with a pen and it turns into a star.)

Paige: Our house was built in the centre of a pentagram.

Prue: Looks like it's not in a spiritual nexus, but a wiccan one as well. Which means it's a battle ground for good and evil.

Piper: And what happens when evil gets the house?

Paige: It spreads. We'd have to check the Book Of Shadows to be sure, but I bet that there's a reason why our family built the house there. To reclaim the spot for good.

Piper: And now I'm thinking evil wants it back.

Paige: And it's taking Phoebe with it.

Scene: Outside Halliwell Manor. Darryl and Andy get out of their car.

Darryl: Why's it feel like we live here?

(Across the road they see two neighbours fighting.)

Andy: Which one do you want?

Darryl: I'll take that one.

Andy: Meet you back here.

Cut to the doorway. Phoebe opens the door.

Phoebe: Hello, Inspector.

Andy: Phoebe. Hey, I stopped by to…

Phoebe: Just in time. I think there might be a gas leak and I'm home all alone. Do you think you could look it over?

Andy: Sure. (He walks inside.)

Phoebe: Down in the basement.

(The door closes by itself.)

Cut to Morris. Paige, Prue, and Piper get out of the car and walk over to him.

Darryl: So, he came out of his house, walked over here and started throwing things?

Neighbour: No, not out of his house, out of the Halliwells'.

Darryl: Really?

Paige: Hey, Morris. Neighbourhood watch?

Darryl: Had a woman brought into the station house today. Wasn't feeling too well, spent last night at your house. Professor Beth Whittlesey.

Paige: Is she okay?

Darryl: Not at the moment. She's under observation.

(The neighbour pushes the other neighbour.)

Neighbour: Paul, what the hell's the matter with you?

Paul: Nothin'.

Darryl: I'm occupied right now. Andy would like to ask you a few questions.

(Prue, Paige, and Piper walk over to the Manor.)

Piper: Wait, if Andy is in the house and Paul was in the house, there must be a way for us to get in.

Prue: We better hope so otherwise there's no way to get to the Book Of Shadows. (The door opens and Andy's there. Prue, Paige, and Piper hide behind a bush.) Freeze them.

Piper: No, wait. (Piper waits till he is in the middle of the door then freezes him.)

Prue: What was that?

Piper: The house is letting him out, right? This is the only second it's guard is down.

Prue: Good point.

Piper: Thank you.

(They see Phoebe frozen.)

Paige: Oh my. She's frozen.

Piper: Good.

Paige: No, no, no. Remember our powers don't work on good witches.

Piper: Oh, that means she's...

Prue: We've lost her. The demon has possessed her. Let's go get her back. Run.

Paige: Wait! (Prue and Piper look at her.) I've got a better idea. (She holds out her hands.) Your orb train awaits. (Prue and Piper each take one of Paige's hands and then Paige orbs them out. Andy and Phoebe unfreeze.)

Cut back to outside. The two neighbours are yelling at each other. Morris is trying to stop them from fighting. Andy walks up to them.

Darryl: Wanna give me a hand here, partner? (Andy gets out his gun and goes to shoot.) Whoa, whoa, whoa, Andy! (Darryl throws him on the ground and grabs his gun.) What the hell was that?

Andy: Huh? I have no idea.

Scene: Manor. Attic. Paige's looking through the Book Of Shadows.

Prue: Faster would be good.

Paige: There is nothing here. We don't even know what we're fighting.

Piper: Our sister.

Prue: No, it's more than that. Alright, when in doubt, start at the beginning. What happened first?

Piper: Gas man attacked me.

Prue: Before that.

Paige: The earthquake, which is why the gas man was here to check the leak in the basement.

Paige: And before Professor Whittlesey freaked out, she took her around the house including the basement.

Piper: Ohh.

Prue: Noises don't help.

Piper: The gas man said that's where Phoebe was. And we know she's been down there.

Paige: No, Piper, it was just a story.

Piper: Are you so sure? We've seen monsters and demons from the past and future. How can you be so sure that Phoebe's childhood monster isn't real?

Prue: The Woogyman in the basement?

Piper: Phoebe swore she saw something down there. And that's when Grams started telling us the story…

Paige: Of how to destroy it.

Piper: And there was an earthquake that night too, remember? So maybe that's how it gets out.

Paige: We've been looking in the wrong place. How to vanquish the demon isn't in the Book Of Shadows, it's in Grams' story.

Piper: So it wasn't a story, it was a spell?

Prue: Alright, the Woogyman is a real demon, so Phoebe was right. Now how did it go?

Piper: Uh, something about a Woogyman and Grams fought it.

Prue: That's it? That's all that you remember?

Piper: Well, don't you two remember anything? I mean, Paige, you're the youngest...

Paige: I-I-I remember that it was sort of like a rhyme, sounded like a children's song.

Piper: Well, we better figure it out fast or we're gonna have a whole lot… (Piper opens the attic door and Phoebe's there. Phoebe grabs her and pushes her outside. Phoebe walks in the attic and locks the door.) Prue! Prue! (Piper bangs on the door.)

Cut to inside the attic. Prue and Paige are standing together with Phoebe opposite them. A long sword appears in Phoebe's hand.

Phoebe: Any fantasies about how you want to die?

Prue: Phoebe, listen to me. This isn't you.

Phoebe: (sarcastic) Give the girl a prize.

Paige: Prue!

Prue: Look, whoever is doing this hasn't completely beaten you, otherwise we would be dead by now.

Phoebe: Really?

Paige: Phoebe?

Prue: Phoebe, you are stronger than him.

Cut to Piper. She continues to bang on the door.

Cut back to the attic.

Phoebe: No, I wasn't. That's why he chose me. (In a demonic voice.) But now I'm stronger than you. (She swings the sword, but Paige grabs Prue and orbs them out of the way, and the sword slices through Paige's orbs. Paige orbs her and Prue in next to the attic door and Prue squints her eyes, sending the door flying open. Piper sees her sisters, freezes Phoebe, and begins to run the other way.)

Piper: Come on!

Paige: Piper, where are you going? (Prue and Paige run after her. They chase her down to the front door.)

Piper: It's not just Phoebe we're fighting, it's the house, it's everything.

Prue: Piper, don't! (Piper walks through the doorway and the electricity makes her fly through the air. She hits the ground hard.)

Paige: Oh, God! Are you okay?

Piper: No, and neither are you. We're locked in this house and our sister's trying to kill us.

Scene: Manor. Sunroom. Prue, Piper, and Paige are there.

Prue: Alright, the answer must be in Grams' Woogyman story.

Paige: Which none of us remembers.

Prue: Well, we have to keep trying.

Cut to the attic. Phoebe unfreezes. She goes downstairs. She stops halfway when she hears Paige, Prue, and Piper talking.

Piper's Voice: There has to be a way out of here.

Paige's Voice: We have tried everything, Piper. Besides the only way to help Phoebe is from inside.

(Phoebe smiles and walks towards the basement.)

Cut to the sunroom.

Piper: Help her? Kill us, maybe.

Prue: Yeah, well we have to keep trying.

Phoebe's Voice: (from the basement) Prue! Paige! Piper! Help me!

Prue: Do you think...

Phoebe's Voice: (from the basement) Please, you gotta help me! Down in the basement!

Paige: Trap.

Prue: Yeah, well, what else can we do?

Piper: We can not go to the basement. I vote for that.

Paige: Grams must of thought that this evil might come back so that's why she told us the story.

Piper: Well, how do we remember the word? I never even believed in the Woogyman.

Prue: No, but Phoebe did. She knows the story by heart.

Paige: Something tells me she's not in the mood to share it.

Prue: Alright, we know that his source of power is in the basement. So, if we can weaken him, maybe we can weaken his hold on Phoebe just long enough for her to tell us the spell.

Piper: How do we do that? We don't even know what it is or how to fight it.

Phoebe's Voice: (from the basement) Help! Please, I need you!

(Prue, Paige, and Piper walk in the kitchen.)

Prue: Okay. We have a choice. So, we're gonna need a...

Paige: Light. (Prue gets a torch out of a drawer.) No. The light. Grams's story, remember? She said something about using it to guide you through the shadows. Or was it to the shadow?

Prue: That doesn't make sense, using a light to find the shadows? Shadows retreat from the light and they thrive from the darkness. Kind of like this.

Paige: Or in the basement. Maybe that's what we're fighting, Prue, a shadow.

Prue: Okay, let's fight it. (They walk down the stairs.)

Piper: Phoebe?

Prue: Oh, there, see that? (She sees the Woogyman.)

Phoebe: (from the top of the stairs) What took you so long?

(Prue closes the door with her power.)

Paige: Come on, we don't have a lot of time. Okay, uh, freeze it. (Piper tries to freeze it but it won't.)

Piper: It's not working.

Paige: Prue, can't you, uh…

(Prue tries to use her power on it but nothing works.)

Prue: My power's not working on it either.

Paige: Dark, shadowy thing! (Nothing happens) Okay, that didn't work.(Phoebe pushes the door open. Phoebe, you've got to listen to us.

Phoebe: You're in no position to tell me what to do. (She holds up a knife.)

Paige: Remember Grams' story? The one about the Woogyman? About the light?

Piper: Come on Phoebe, try.

Phoebe: I can't. Don't make me. Don't like the basement.

Woogyman: It's no use. Your sister's evil now.

Prue: Come on, Phoebe. You've got to fight it. You're good. (Phoebe touches a picture on the wall and has the same premonition as before, with Grams in it.) Phoebe, please, remember the story. What did Grams say?

Paige: Hurry, Phoebe, please!

Phoebe: "I am light, I am one too strong to fight, return to dark where shadows dwell, you can not have this Halliwell."

Prue: Keep it going, Phoebe.

Phoebe: "Go away and leave my site, and take with you this endless night!"

(The Woogyman disappears back in the crack in the floor.)

Scene: Josh's office. Piper knocks on his door.

Piper: Anyone home?

Josh: Office hours aren't until five. (He looks up and sees Piper.) Piper, what are you doing here?

Piper: I just came over to see how you…Professor Whittlesey is doing.

Josh: She seems better. She hasn't choked anybody lately.

Piper: Good. So she's back to normal.

Josh: Yeah, although she's been censured for her behaviour. I have to sit for the university board, and for now it looks like I'm covering the classes.

Piper: Oh, that's too bad. I mean, I don't mean you. I mean …

Josh: I know what you mean. Oh, by the way, I have something for you. (He gets a bottle of wine.)

Piper: Callara Jensen ninety-three.

Josh: Battles have been waged over this wine.

Piper: Not today, I'm too tired. It's actually very nice.

Josh: Don't sound so surprised, you know I am capable of a kind act or two.

Scene: Manor. Attic. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige are cleaning up.

Prue: So, Morris said that it was only a two week suspension.

Paige: It doesn't seem fair, it wasn't even Andy's fault.

Prue: Well, what were we gonna do? Plead shadows?

Piper: Anyway, everyone seems to be back to normal but that doesn't erase their actions.

Paige: Yeah, well, I wish it did, it could get me off Mr. Cowen's bad side.

Phoebe: I'm beginning to wonder if I have a good one. (Prue, Paige, and Piper stare at her.) Well, I am. I mean not any more so than anyone else.

Prue: Yeah, well the important thing is the good side won out.

Phoebe: Yeah, but I must have been more susceptible than either one of you, otherwise he wouldn't of chosen me, right? Right?

Paige: You were the only one that was born in the house, that makes you more connected to it. That spiritual nexus thing.

Phoebe: That's exactly my point. I could go either way. Good or evil. Kinda freaky. I do have to tell you I am gonna miss that cool power though.

Piper: Um, if Grams put away the shadow and it came back…

Paige: Means it can come back again.

Prue: Okay, it's time. Every witch before us has added to the Book Of Shadows. We need to warn who comes next. It's our turn.

Phoebe: Who should do it?

(Prue hands Phoebe a pen, they find a blank page in the book, and Phoebe starts writing.)


	16. Which Prue Is It Anyway?

**Disclaimer: We got all the scripts online, and the story, unfortunately, belongs to Brad.**

**A/N: Sry for the really, really, really long wait! I've been busy with school and all of my other stories. Thanx too:**

**Princess Pinky: Yeah, I was really busy.**

**Money makes me smile: Thanx!**

**El Chacal: I don't know if putting Buffy in would be an idea of mine, but I'll have to talk to Princess.**

**Prince Halliwell: Yah, I really liked season 4 too, but I might make more changes than I already had.**

Scene: At a gym. Two guys are boxing in a boxing ring. Gabriel walks in. One of the boxer's brutally punches the other and the referee stops the fight.

Time lapse. Luther Stubbs is putting his stuff in a bag. Gabriel walks up to him.

Gabriel: Luther Stubbs.

Stubbs: Yeah, who wants to know?

Gabriel: I'm a fan. I saw your bout in St. Louis three years ago. Bloodiest fight I've ever seen. Hear the boxer didn't even make it to the hospital. Died in the ring.

Stubbs: Yeah, well, you know. Everybody gotta go sometime.

Gabriel: I wanna know what it felt like to take another life with your own hands.

Stubbs: The guy didn't even cut me, man. Now move.

Gabriel: Not till I get what I came for.

Stubbs: And what might that be?

Gabriel: Your killer instinct.

(Gabriel gets his crystal sword out stabs him. A bright light shines out of Luther's body and into Gabriel's sword.)

Scene: Manor. Prue, Paige and Piper walk in the house through the front door.

Piper: And since it's time for Quake's yearly inventory, I have to count everything in the restaurant down to the last swizzle stick. It's gonna take days.

Paige: I guess that's why you get paid the medium sized bucks.

Piper: And which bucks would those be exactly?

(Prue notices a statue standing in the living room.)

Prue: Okay, okay, what's wrong with this picture?

Piper: Beside from me not getting paid enough.

Prue: No. What is Grams' statue still doing in the living room?

Piper: We talked about it last night remember?

Prue: Yes, I do remember, and I thought that we agreed that it was an eyesore and she was going back to storage.

Piper: That is before I learned that storage down town is now ninety bucks a month and storage here is free. So, I called Phoebe and decided that she can stay here and last time I checked we were still living in a democracy.

Prue: Okay, but Piper, she's ugly.

Paige: I have to agree on that.

Piper: Two on two, I guess we have a tie. You can try and move her.

(Prue tries to move her with her power. She can't.)

Prue: Oohh... okay, okay, um…Paige, you try.

(Paige walks over to the statue and places both hands on it. Moments later she and the statue are enveloped in blue and white orbs, then they vanish.)

Prue: And there y…

(Blue and white orbs form a few feet away, followed by the formation of Paige and the statue, which come crashing towards the ground. Paige orbs out again and the statue crashes to the ground, leaving a dent in the floor. Paige orbs in next to her oldest sisters. Piper frantically points to the large dent in the floor.)

Piper: Paige! Look!

(Paige cringes.)

Paige: Sorry! I'm sorry! It was really heavy!

Prue: Wonderful, another expense!

Paige: Hey, you were the one with the bright idea about me trying to move it!

(Piper sighs and steps between the eldest and youngest.)

Piper: It's solid marble. It took eight of Phoebe's bouncer friends to move it. It's too heavy for either of you.

Prue: You know, my powers are still growing and one day...

Piper: You can move it into the basement. But until then, suffer.

Phoebe: (from other room) Eeyah!

Prue & Paige: Phoebe?

Cut to the living room. Phoebe is kicking and punching a dummy.

Prue: Phoebe?

Phoebe: Ooh, hi. I uh... I was just, uh...

Piper: Opening up a can of whoop ass.

Paige: Yeah, those are some serious moves. Where did you learn that?

Phoebe: Okay, I'm busted, I confess. I got tired of being the one in the family with the passive power, so I started taking up self defense classes which I've been putting on my new credit card.

Piper: And, uh, this thing?

Phoebe: Oh, that's Slam-Man. Got him off an infomercial.

Paige: Great, another eyesore.

Phoebe: It's a total and complete martial arts training system. And with their easy installment payment plan...

Piper: Which you also put on your new credit card.

Phoebe: He's gonna pay for himself the first time I kick ass on some unsuspected gnarly beast. Come on, wanna see some moves? (Phoebe holds up her fists.)

Piper: No.

Paige: Yeah!

Phoebe: Come on. Come on. (Prue uses her powers and moves the dummy so it hits Phoebe.) You know, that is so unfair!

Prue: Hey, demons do not play fair. (Phoebe gets Prue in an arm lock.) Okay, okay, okay, okay!

Phoebe: I didn't hear you say it.

Prue: Pheebs, let go!

(Phoebe has a premonition of Gabriel stabbing Prue with his crystal sword.)

Paige: Phoebe, what is it?

Prue: What did you see?

Phoebe: I saw you die.

Scene: Manor. Kitchen. Phoebe is sitting at the table with Paige. Paige is drawing the sword she saw in her premonition. Piper walks in.

Piper: Hi.

Phoebe: Hi.

Paige: Hey.

(Piper pours herself a cup of coffee.)

Piper: I'm gonna need a lot more of this!

Paige: You couldn't sleep either, huh?

Piper: No, I was up all night. I couldn't stop having a nightmare about Prue getting killed. (She notices the picture.) Is that the sword?

Phoebe: Yeah. I've been describing it to Paige from memory and she's been drawing it.

Piper: Well, Paige always was the artist in the family.

Paige: Aww, thanks Piper.

Piper: Well it's true! I mean, you've always had a weird obession with drawing and painting. Although you haven't done it a lot lately.

Paige: If you haven't noticed, we've been busy.

Phoebe: A little more narrow at the top.

Paige: Ookay. (Paige flips the pencil, erases something, and then draws in something else.)

Piper: Any luck with finding it in the Book?

Phoebe: Unfortunately, I can't find it in the Book Of Shadows yet. I wish that thing had an index.

Piper: I wish you had a closer look at the killer's face.

Phoebe: Well, if somebody tries to impale my sister, they're gonna have to get through me.

(Prue walks in.)

Prue: Oh, good, coffee. (She pours some in a cup.)

Phoebe: Uh, why are you dressed up?

Prue: Because they don't have casual day at Bucklands.

Paige: Wait, you promised you would stay home so we could figure this out.

Prue: Yeah, and then Claire called and she has a client that wants to put a major collection on the block and if we get this account it will be a serious screw for Bucklands. Besides, aren't you going to work?

Paige: Yeah, but my life isn't on the line!

Piper: Stop it, both of you. Can't Claire get somebody else to do it?

Prue: Piper, I have worked so hard to get Claire to trust me with something like this, why should someone else get all the glory?

Phoebe: Take the master demon that wants you dead for a hundred, Bob.

Paige: I can't believe you would risk your life to impress your boss! You cannot leave this house!

Prue: Okay, relax. Phoebe's had premonitions before and we've affected the outcome, right?

Phoebe: That's true, but...

Prue: And in your premonition it was man who killed me, well, I'm going to Bucklands to meet a female client and Claire will be with me every step of the way, besides now that you've warned me, I'll watch my back. I can handle this promise.

Paige: The promise that we want from you is that you'll come straight home from Bucklands.

Prue: Will it stop you from worrying?

(Piper, Phoebe, and Paige sign with their fingers to show a little bit.)

Scene: Bucklands. Prue and Claire are walking down the hallway.

Claire: The client's in my office. Now remember what I told you on the phone.

Prue: This woman's family has more money than God and if we land this account, it could put Bucklands in the black for years. (They stop outside Claire's office.)

Claire: Exactly. You ready?

Prue: Of course I am. (They walk inside. The client is waiting there.)

Claire: Helena Statler. I would like you to meet Prue Halliwell. One of our best and brightest young specialists.

Helena: Best and brightest? That's quite an introduction.

Prue: Yes it is. Maybe I should get a raise?

Claire: Let's have a seat shall we?

Helena: Miss Halliwell, my brother and I hold an extensive collection of antiquities. If we were to retain your firm, you'd be cataloguing and praising and selling the finest pieces you'd seen in your career. Maybe your life.

Prue: Just what kind of collection are we talking about exactly?

Helena: The kind that occupies three buildings at Warehouse Flats. We have art and artifacts from every period and movement in history. From Egyptian mummies to Jasper Jonce. We would want a sample appraisal of course.

Claire: Oh, Prue will be there today if you like?

Prue: At the warehouse flats?

Helena: Is that a problem?

Prue: No. No, I'm sure that I can handle it.

Scene: Quake. Piper's talking to an employee.

Piper: Twelve potato ricers? What kind of restaurant needs twelve potato ricers? Just put them in the back with the box with the lemon ringers.

(The employee leaves. Phoebe walks up to her.)

Phoebe: I just called Bucklands and they said that Prue left the office for a meeting.

Piper: What? She promised she would go straight home.

Phoebe: Wait, it gets worse. I finally found the crystal sword in the Book Of Shadows...

Piper: Shh...

Phoebe: It's the symbol of the Lords of War. They're a clan of super natural warriors. They've been around since time began.

Piper: What do they want?

Phoebe: To start war. They started most of the major wars in history and once they're done in one place, they get reincarnated in some other part of the world and start all over again.

Piper: So, is he flesh and blood?

Phoebe: Yes, but the book says as long as they have their sword they're not only protected, they're immune to the weapons of man.

Piper: So, we have this invulnerable guy running around with a sword who wants to start a war?

Phoebe: Well, the Lords of War may be invulnerable but they do have a code of honor and when one of them is disgraced, he has to steal his abilities back.

Piper: So, what does this have to do with Prue?

Phoebe: One of the things he has to steal back is the magic of a first born witch.

(An employee comes up to Piper.)

Employee: Uh, Piper, where...

Piper: Not now, not now. (He walks away.) Okay, I'll call the night shift manager, see if he can cover for me, you call Prue on her cell phone and I'll go call Paige. We gotta find her. Quickly!

Scene: Warehouse Flats. Prue arrives in her car. She walks inside a dark building.

Prue: Miss Statler? Miss Statler?

(Helena walks out from a dark corner.)

Helena: Hello, Miss Halliwell. (Prue's phone rings and she turns it off.) Oh, I'm sorry, I hope I didn't scare you.

Prue: No, I don't really scare that easily.

Helena: So, what do you think of our collection?

Prue: I think you have exquisite taste.

Helena: My brother and I have been collecting our entire lives. It's our binding passion.

Prue: Is this a Roman vessel?

Helena: Why don't you tell me?

Prue: I've never seen one in such good condition. The handles represent Venus and the relief detail scenes of Roman bass and Kara Koa. It probably dates back to two-ten B.C. It's very rare and priceless.

Helena: Wow, Claire was right, you really are something. What can you tell me about this item?

(Prue walks over to a table. A pillory is on it.)

Prue: It's a pillory. The markings are constant, so I say it dates back to the inquisition. (She puts her arms in the holes.) But it's missing a piece.

Helena: The victims arms were held in place by a bolt of restraint. (Steel rods shot across the top of the arm holes and traps her arms inside.) Prue Halliwell, my brother Gabriel.

(Gabriel walks in the room.)

Gabriel: I'd shake your hand but it's clearly otherwise engaged.

Prue: What are you doing?

Helena: Killing a witch.

Gabriel: Your ancestor's power animated from her hands. No doubt yours does too.

Prue: My ancestor?

Helena: A witch named Brianna. You're not the only one that's done research. (Prue frees her hands by using her power through her eyes and throws Miss Statler against the wall. She grabs an axe and hits Gabriel in the chest. It doesn't harm him. Prue runs outside and drives off in her car.) How did she do that?

Gabriel: She's not like her ancestor, she channels her power through her eyes, not her hands. I won't make that mistake again.

Helena: She knows about us now. We have to move fast to attack her at home.

Gabriel: No, home is where she has the power of four to protect her. We'll think of another way.

Scene: Manor. Living room. Prue and Piper are there.

Prue: I hit Gabriel in the chest with an axe and he didn't even wink.

Piper: As long as he has his sword, he's immune to the weapons of man. Which we could've told you if you hadn't turned off your cell phone.

Prue: Well, I got away and I'm fine.

(Phoebe comes down the stairs with the Book Of Shadows just as Paige orbs in.)

Paige: I came as fast as I could. I have about twenty minutes before Mr. Caldwell gets curious. What have you got?

Phoebe: Okay, I found our ancestor Brianna. She was our great, great, great aunt. She could move things with her mind like Prue. Now, she disgraced Gabriel during the premium war, she used her power to take away his sword. I guess Gabriel is trying to earn his abilities back.

Prue: Great. So, some guy couldn't keep it in his sheath and now I'm marked for death.

Piper: Well, some men are very sensitive about their weapons.

Phoebe: Lords of War and their weapons are supposed to be inseparable like Thor and his hammer and I guess Brianna was able to send his sword hundreds of miles away.

Prue: Alright, sword I can move, but hundreds of miles away? I'm not that powerful.

Paige: Maybe there's some way we could switch powers, and you could orb it away.

Piper: No, he's after Prue because of her telekinesis. It wouldn't have the same effect.

Paige: Whatever.

Phoebe: If it makes you feel any better, Paige, I considered your option. Then I found this incantation. To multiply your strength, recite these words at length.

(Phoebe shows Prue a page in the Book.)

Prue: Alright, so all I have to do is say this incantation and I'll be stronger.

Paige: Hopefully strong enough to separate Gabriel and his sword.

Prue: Sounds like a plan to me.

Piper: Uh, time out. Bad idea.

Phoebe: Why, because it's mine?

Piper: No, because there might be a power of four solution to this.

Prue: Yeah, but the Book Of Shadows doesn't say that. And besides it's me he's after not you, Paige, and Phoebe.

Piper: Okay, okay, maybe we should lay low for a few days, you know, use up our sick days.

Prue: And wait for Gabriel to find us? And he might hurt one of you to get to me and I will not take that risk. (She stands up.)

Piper: Okay, Prue, but wait, okay wait, at least let us vote on this.

Prue: Alright. All in favor of me saying the incantation raise their hands. (Phoebe and Prue raise their hands.) Sorry sis, majority rules. (She goes upstairs.)

Piper: But Prue...

Prue: (to herself) "Take my powers blessed be, multiply their strength by three."

(Piper gives Phoebe and Paige a look.)

Phoebe & Paige: What?

Piper: You know what.

Phoebe: I'm sorry but I really don't have a problem with Prue saying the incantation.

Piper: The problem is, we're in this together and together we're supposed to solve our problems.

Paige: And together we rely on the Book Of Shadows when we're in trouble. Think about it, Piper, what's the worst thing that could happen? (They hear thunder coming from the attic.)

Piper: What did I tell you? (They run up the stairs.)

Cut to the attic. Prue is kneeling on the floor. There is a light swirling around her.

Piper, Phoebe, & Paige: Oh my God!

(Prue multiplies. The three Prue's stand up.)

Phoebe: Prue?

Prue #1, Prue #2, & Prue #3: What?

Paige: Okay. (She points.) One, two, three.

Scene: Manor. Paige and Piper are standing in front of the bathroom door.

Paige: Hello? There are other people in this house that have styling needs too!

Piper: Is there a Prue in there also?

Paige: One of them, yes.

Piper: I'm gonna have to wash my hair in the kitchen sink if I want to get to work on time. Do you know which is the real Prue yet?

Paige: Oh, I don't know. It could be the upstairs bathroom hogging Prue, or the downstairs bathroom hogging Prue, or the sitting in the kitchen drinking all the coffee Prue.

(Prue comes out of the bathroom.)

Prue: Is there a problem?

Piper: Aside from you going off and casting a spell that's kept all our bathrooms busy for the past three hours? Nothing.

Prue: Don't blame me, I didn't cast the spell.

Paige: Great, you're a clone.

Prue: Well, no, I'm not exactly a clone, I mean I do have all of Prue's memories up until the time she cast the spell, so, in a lot of ways I am Prue.

Piper: Then it is your fault.

Prue: No, it's not, and neither is the lack of hot water.

(Prue walks away.)

Paige: Oh, you didn't. Geez!

Piper: This is ridiculous. This is like, this is like the "Parent Trap" with a B cup.

Paige: I think I might've just found a way to take some of the Disney out of our life.

Cut to the foyer. All three Prue's are there.

Prue #1: You look great.

Prue #2: No, you look great.

Prue #3: Is my skirt tight enough?

Prue #2: Yes.

Prue #1: It's perfect.

(Paige and Piper come down the stairs.)

Paige: Okay, which one of you is the real Prue?

(All three Prues raise their hands.)

Piper: Stop that.

Prue #1: I'm the real Prue.

Paige: Okay, then you get the black sweater. (Paige hands her a black sweater.)

Prue: Paige, what are you doing?

Paige: I'm color coding. It's the only way we're gonna be able to tell the three of you apart. Okay, clone A gets the pink sweater... (She hands it to her.)

Pink Prue: Thank you.

Paig: And B gets the blue one. (She hands the blue sweater to the second clone of Prue.)

Blue Prue: Thanks.

Piper: Handy with the sweaters.

Paige: Thanks. But it's only a temporary solution.

Piper: And what about the spell?

Pink Prue: Oh, the spell's temporary too. We're only here as long as we're needed.

Blue Prue: We were called for a reason. Once the reason's gone the spell wears out and we disappear.

Pink Prue: Once we vanquish Gabriel.

Piper: And how are we planning on doing this?

Pink Prue: Funny you should ask, see I was thinking...

Blue Prue: That we could find Gabriel by tracking down the ownership records for that Roman vessel.

Pink Prue: And Bucklands antiquities data base.

Real Prue: That's why I called my assistant... (Pink Prue clears her throat) our assistant and she's already on it.

Blue Prue: Are we good or what?

Piper: So, once you know where he lives are you sure you have the power to do the job?

Real Prue: Observe. Ladies, shall we. (All three Prue's use their powers and lift up the marble statue.) Enough said.

(The doorbell rings.)

Pink Prue: I'll get that.

(The phone rings.)

Blue Prue: I'll get the phone.

Real Prue: Wait, I should...

Cut to Pink Prue opening the door.

Pink Prue: Andy, hi.

Andy: Hi, can I come in?

Pink Prue: Now's not really a good time. Wow, that is a nice tie.

Andy: Thanks.

Pink Prue: So, um, what did I do now?

Andy: I don't know, you tell me.

Pink Prue: What ever it is, I have an alibi.

Andy: Good thing this is a social call then.

Pink Prue: Social call? Really? Now you're starting to look suspicious.

Andy: Remember a few months ago we ordered tickets to the Bay Area Music Awards? They came in the mail. Thought you might want them.

Pink Prue: That is so sweet.

Andy: You can take anyone you want. Even an old boyfriend who's just a friend now but who loves good music.

Pink Prue: I'll take that under consideration.

Andy: He pondered that. (They smile.) I'll see ya. (He leaves and pink Prue closes the door.)

Pink Prue: Why did we break up with him?

Real Prue: He broke up with us first, remember?

Pink Prue: Too bad.

(Blue Prue slams down the phone.)

Blue Prue: Houston, we have a problem.

Phoebe: Raging clone hormones?

Blue Prue: No. That was Claire calling. She said that if I, well, one of us, don't get to the office pronto, you'll be looking for a new job.

Real Prue: Okay, okay, we can swing this.

Piper: No, no, no, wait. You're not seriously thinking of leaving the house?

Paige: You can't hide three yous at the office.

Blue Prue: Two of us may not be able to separate Gabriel from his sword but we can certainly fight him off.

Pink Prue: Which means two of us can go save Prue's job and whoever's left behind can go to the Quake with Piper.

Piper: Oh, no, no, no, no. Forget it.

Real Prue: Piper, you have an active power. And besides, Phoebe's premonition didn't happen at Quake, right?

Paige: I don't know, you'll have to ask her. She ran down to Starbucks about twenty minutes ago to pick Piper and I up some coffee, because one of you was hogging it all.

(As if on que, the door swings open and Phoebe walks in balancing a cardboard box with three cups of steaming Lattes in one hand and doughnut in the other hand. She leans back and shoves the door shut with her back.)

Real Prue, Pink Prue, & Blue Prue: Ooooh! (They all head for the coffee.)

Paige: Oh no you don't! (Paige dives in front of Phoebe, grabs the box containing the hot drinks, and orbs out.)

Pink Prue: No fair!

(Paige orbs in at the top of the stairs, with the box of coffee.)

Real Prue: Phoebe, did you premonition happen at Quake?

Phoebe: I can't really be sure, why? (She takes a bite of her doughnut.)

Paige: They want two of the Prues to hide out at Quake with Piper, while the third Prue goes to Bucklands. (She points to the Prue in the black sweater.) By the way, that's our sister. The Prues in pink and blue are clones.

Phoebe: Thanks for the heads up. (She frowns.) I don't know about this idea though.

Real Prue: Worst case scenario, Piper freezes Gabriel and she runs.

Piper: No, no, I don't like this idea. I don't like it at all. I think we should all stay together, all six of us.

Phoebe: I think Piper's right. The Book said it requires the strength of four to take on Gabriel. It's not safe to split up.

Real Prue: Okay, all who don't like the plan? (Piper, Phoebe, and Paige raise their hands.) All who do? (Real Prue, Pink Prue, and Blue Prue raise their hands.) Wow, a tie. Since there's nothing in a tie that says we can't, I say we go.

Scene: Bucklands. Real Prue and Pink Prue are walking down the hallway. Real Prue is holding a magazine in front of her face. Pink Prue pushes Real Prue behind a wall and Pink Prue walks up to her assistant.

Pink Prue: Hi, is Claire around?

Assistant: She's been buzzing every fifteen minutes. You want me to get her?

Pink Prue: Not yet. Did you dig up the information on the Roman vessel?

Assistant: Hot off the laser jet. (She hands her a piece of paper.)

Pink Prue: Gabriel Statler's address. Good, okay, now I need for you to get me photocopies of all my sales files for the quarter.

Assistant: That could take hours.

Pink Prue: You're right. You know what, I need you to get me copies of everyone's files. (She guides her out of the room.)

Assistant: But that could take days.

Pink Prue: Well, you better start now. Bye, bye. (Pink and Real Prue walk into their office.)

Real Prue: Did you have to make her to photocopy all the files?

Pink Prue: You wanted her to see us together?

Real Prue: No, but you didn't even thank her, and you were so bossy.

Pink Prue: That's why we're called bosses. Alright, well now that we have Gabriel Statler's address...

Real Prue: No. You stay here, I will talk to Claire first.

Pink Prue: Why do you get to talk to Claire?

Real Prue: Because I still have to work here when all of this is over.

Claire: (from outside) Prue, are you there?

Pink Prue: Claire!

Real Prue: Claire!

(Pink Prue pushes Real Prue behind the door.)

Pink Prue: Claire, hi.

Claire: I want an explanation for yesterday.

Pink Prue: What do you mean?

Claire: Helen Statler called to tell me that she was so offended by your behavior that she's taking her collection to Kristy's. What happened?

Pink Prue: Claire, um, I've already made arrangements to make a personal apology and put Bucklands back in the running. As a matter of fact, I convinced Miss Statler to meet me at her estate. See, here's the address. (She looks at the paper.)

Claire: Okay, you really think you can get this account back?

Pink Prue: I'd stake my job on it.

Claire: Good, because you just did. Alright, I'll get my briefcase and we'll take my car.

Pink Prue: No!

Claire: No? Oh, yes, yes, yes. I'm not gonna leave you alone with that client again. (She leaves.)

Real Prue: What was that?

Pink Prue: Hail Mary pass.

Real Prue: Okay, alright, let us think, um, I got it. I will take Claire to the wrong address, pretend we've been stood up or something. You call the other one of us at Quake.

Pink Prue: I love it when I'm so decisive.

Real Prue: Okay, look, you go get the other Prue and take her to the manor. Okay, and we'll finish this. (She dials the phone.) Hey, yeah, Pheebs, it's me. No, the real one. I'm just checking in.

Pink Prue: We do that a lot don't we? Check in with our sisters, make sure they're okay. Don't you think if there were a problem, they would call us and let us know?

Real Prue: Phoebe, I'll call you back. I have to go yell at myself. (She hangs up.)

Claire: (from outside) Prue?

(Real Prue pushes Pink Prue behind the door.)

Real Prue: Hi, hi. Ready to go?

Claire: Wow, did you change your sweater?

Real Prue: Yeah, black's more my color. Come on.

Scene: Quake. The phone rings. Piper answers it.

Piper: (into the phone) Thank you for calling Quake.

Cut to Pink Prue.

Pink Prue: Hi Piper, it's me.

Cut to Piper.

Piper: What color?

Cut to Pink Prue.

Pink Prue: The pink one. Real Prue just left with Claire, look, I need you to get the blue one to the Manor. We're meeting Prue there before we go to Gabriel's estate.

Cut to Piper.

Piper: I've been thinking, have you guys thought about what happens after you separate Gabriel from his sword?

Cut to Pink Prue.

Pink Prue: Well, the Book said she took the sword away and that was it. Why?

Cut to Piper.

Piper: Well, what if he still comes after you? He's a warlord remember?

Cut to Pink Prue.

Pink Prue: Once we get the sword we'll destroy him. He would be crazy to take us on. Piper, don't worry. We have a plan and we have powers.

Cut to Piper.

Piper: I just don't want to lose you... any of you.

Cut to Pink Prue.

Pink Prue: You won't. I promise. Bye.

Cut to Piper. She hangs up and walks into the kitchen.

Piper: The pink... (Piper sees Blue Prue eating spaghetti with her fingers. Two cooks are watching her looking very turned on.) one just called and wants you to meet her. Prue, what are you doing?

Blue Prue: Trying today's special. (to a chef) I think it needs a teeny bit more parmesan. (She licks her fingers.)

Piper: I'm sure it's fine because today's special is glazed shortbread.

Blue Prue: Forget the parmesan because if anybody knows food, it's my Piper. (to a chef) What's your specialty?

Piper: Alright, come on you guys get to work, there you go, yeah I know, it's thrilling. Alright.

Blue Prue: Yeah, I guess I shouldn't pet the help.

Piper: What has gotten into you? Who has gotten into you? Because you're nothing like the real Prue.

Blue Prue: Actually, I'm exactly like the real Prue, just the side that doesn't get to come out and play enough. I'm the flip side of the corporate, conservative clone.

Piper: Alright, that's enough, get out of my kitchen before my cooks overheat. (She offers Piper some spaghetti.) I don't want that. Yuh-uh.

Scene: Bucklands car park. Pink Prue comes out of the elevator. Some sort of bomb roles down the stairs and blows up giving off a bright light which blinds Pink Prue.

Gabriel: Blinded by the light. (Pink Prue uses her power and moves Gabriel's sword so it cuts him.) You cut me, witch! (He stabs her.)

Cut to Claire's car. Real Prue holds her stomach in pain.

Real Prue: Aahh!

Claire: Prue?

Cut back to Pink Prue.

Pink Prue: Prue. (She dies.)

Gabriel: Come on. Give it to me.

(Helena comes up behind Gabriel.)

Helena: Where's her soul. Where's her magic?

Gabriel: I've been trapped. She has none. Whoever this is, it's not the real witch.

Cut back to Claire's car.

Claire: Are you okay?

Real Prue: No, I'm not.

Scene: Coroner's office. Andy is there with the coroner.

Coroner: Autopsy's were scheduled for first thing in the morning but the case officers said you might be able to I.D. the body now.

Andy: Homicide victim, right?

Coroner: Somebody ran it through as a bladed weapon so I'd call it a big yes. (The coroner gets a body out of the morgue.) No I.D. on the body but those are her personal things.

(Andy looks in a plastic bag and sees the tickets to the Bay Area Music Awards. He looks at the body. It's Pink Prue.)

Andy: Prue.

Scene: South Bay Social Services. Copy room. Paige is making copies. Andy walks in. He's been crying.

Paige: Andy?

Andy: Paige, I'm so sorry.

Paige: What did you do?

Andy: This is serious, Paige! God, I've done this many times before but this is the worst. I tried to go to your house, but nobody was home, so I had to come here. I'm so sorry!

Paige: Andy, what's going on?

Andy: Prue's dead. They found her body dumped in the ravine near the Precitio.

Paige: Are you sure that it was Prue?

Andy: I saw her body. Investigating officers found a couple of drops of blood on the path to the ravine, blood that probably belonged to the murderer.

Paige: What was she wearing, Andy?

Andy: Excuse me?

Paige: What color was she wearing, Andy?

Andy: What color? Paige, did you just hear what I said?

Paige: Okay, Andy, now I'm serious. Do you have any idea what color sweater she was wearing when they found her? I know it sounds strange but it's important.

Andy: I think the report said pink.

Paige: Thank God.

Andy: I just told you I saw your sister dead and you're relieved?

Paige: Andy, it's uh, no secret that we fought at times.

Andy: What the hell kind of answer is that, Paige?

(Piper and Blue Prue walk into the copy room.)

Piper: (to Blue Prue) If you have anymore ideas how to rearrange my business you can save it. (She sees Andy.) Andy? What are you doing here?

Blue Prue: Andy, nice tie.

Andy: I was just at work...

(Paige makes a hand gesture to Piper and Piper freezes Andy. Paige walks over and locks the door to the copy room.)

Paige: Okay, we need to start coming up with some good explanations.

Piper: Paige, what's the matter? What's Andy doing here?

Paige: He saw Pink Prue dead at the morgue. Apparently he went to the Manor but nobody was home and since I was the next closest place, he came here. We've gotta warn Prue and Phoebe.

Piper: Uh, okay, but one crisis at a time.

(Andy unfreezes.)

Andy: And I was in the morgue and you were on a slab.

Piper: Andy, you know what they say, everybody has a twin out there somewhere.

Andy: Not like this. There has to be a better explanation for what I saw.

Paige: Okay, well, why do we have to come up with it?

Andy: I know what I saw.

Blue Prue: Okay, look, Andy, it means the world to me that you came but I'm here and believe me I didn't get killed today. As you can see I'm very much alive. And I'm fine, I promise.

Andy: I can't argue with that. By the way, did you make up your mind about the concert?

Blue Prue: What concert?

Andy: The Bay Area Music Awards.

Blue Prue: Oh, you mean the tickets that we ordered months ago. Did those tickets finally come in?

Andy: Yeah, they came in the mail. Maybe I'll bring them over sometime. (There is a loud knock on the copy room door.) I'm sorry for this.

Blue Prue: No problem.

(Andy turns to leave and then turns back.)

Andy: One more question..

Piper: Yes?

Andy: Why are you two here?

Piper: What? Can't we meet our little sister at work? (She makes a nervous laugh.)

Andy: Yeah, sure.. (There's another loud knock.) I had better go. (He reaches for the door handle and it's locked.) That wasn't locked when I came in, was it?

Paige: Uh, it locks automatically.

Andy: But I opened it when I came to see you.

Paige: But the thing is, it's broken and so sometimes it, uh, it doesn't always lock.

Andy: Right. (He unlocks the door and leaves, allowing another man to enter.)

Man: Another guy, Paige?

Paige: No and none of your business anyway, Al! (Paige, Piper, and Blue Prue leave the copy room.)

Time lapse. Manor. Kitchen. Blue Prue, Real Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige are there.

Blue Prue: Alright, we need to do something. Gabriel is going to find us and there aren't enough of us left defeat him.

Piper: How do you know he's still after you?

Real Prue: Because I'm still here.

Blue Prue: And as long as I'm needed the spell is still alive.

Paige: (to Real Prue) Do you think Gabriel knew he didn't get the real you?

Blue Prue: I bet on it. We're gonna need more us to fight him.

Piper: More Prue's?

Real Prue: Don't worry, I'm never casting that spell again, I won't risk anymore myselves.

Blue Prue: What about our plan?

Real Prue: We will still use our powers to sneak into Gabriel's estate. Except we won't be alone when we find him.

Blue Prue: Prue, we're geniuses.

Phoebe: What are you people thinking?

Real Prue: Gabriel Statler is a flesh and blood person with a flesh and blood sister. The only thing that protects him, that makes him invulnerable is that sword.

Blue Prue: And Gabriel has this weird binding passion for Helena. So, if we grab her we can use her as leverage. A sword for his sister.

Phoebe: That's your plan?

Blue Prue: Do you think he won't protect his own flesh and blood?

Real Prue: Okay, look, we grab Helena and he either trades his sword for her life or we use her to buy more time until we figure out a way to separate him from his sword.

Piper: Okay, so we'll go with you.

Real Prue: No way! Today I felt my own death and when that sword went in I felt my life slipping away. I couldn't even imagine something like that happen to either of you. I'm more protective of you guys.

Scene: Statlers' estate. Gabriel and Helena are there.

Gabriel: Anything from surveillance?

Miss Statler: I saw at least two women identical to Prue Halliwell. One was leaving the restaurant in a blue sweater, the other was entering the Manor in a black sweater. We're gonna have to chance it and tackle her at home. Just wait until the hours right before dawn. When they're certain to be asleep and vulnerable.

Gabriel: (moves a piece on a chess board) Check mate.

Scene: Manor. Phoebe, Paige, and Piper enter Prue's room. The two Prues are there.

Piper: Can we have a word with Prue?

Real Prue & Blue Prue: Sure.

Paige: The real one.

Real Prue: Yeah, what's up?

Paige: Um, in private please. If you don't mind.

Phoebe: It's important. Sister stuff. Uh, no offence.

Blue Prue: None taken. I'll wait out in the hall.

(Blue Prue leaves the room.)

Real Prue: I know what you guys are going to say and please don't talk me out of it.

Phoebe: Okay, forgive us for not wanting you dead.

Real Prue: No, I appreciate that. It's just that we'll be fine.

Piper: You don't know that. The warehouse was a trap. How do you know his house isn't just as dangerous?

Paige: The Statlers don't seem to be the white picket fence type.

Real Prue: Well, it's our only option.

Piper: No it isn't. Why go to him when you're stronger in your own home with us.

Real Prue: And wait for Gabriel to find us? I don't think so.

Paige: He's a strategist Prue. Every move he has made has been carefully planned, he's studied you.

Piper: And if he's learned anything about you it's how protective you are. He knows you'll risk your self in order to save others. Especially your sisters.

Phoebe: It's exactly what he wants. You only think you have the upper hand. Okay, just for a moment don't think of us as sister's that you need to protect.

Paige: Think of us as sisters that can help you defend.

Real Prue: You guys are right. You're right about Gabriel too. It's far too dangerous. Okay, I need to, we need to come up with another plan. So, you guys need to tell the other me. We might be having this conversation all over again.

Piper: I'm not talking to that clone.

Real Prue: You have to.

Phoebe: Did anybody take notes?

Piper: I'm not talking to that clone. (They go out to the hallway.)

Phoebe: Prue?

Paige: She's gone.

Real Prue: Gabriel Statler's estate.

Phoebe: It's exactly what you would have done isn't it?

Real Prue: Yeah, she went to save all of us. Alright, we have to stop her before she does something.

Scene: Statlers' estate. Blue Prue has tied Helena up.

Helena: Gabriel. Gabriel. Gabriel!

(Gabriel enters the room.)

Gabriel: My God, Helena!

Helena: She tied me up.

(Gabriel pulls out his sword.)

Blue Prue: Ah, ah, ah. This in war terms is what I believe they called reversal of fortune. I'll make it easy for you. Your sword for your sister.

Gabriel: Done. There's only one problem. You're not the real Prue Halliwell. Any woman smart enough to clone herself would not make the mistake of confronting me here. So tell me, how many of you are there? So, then you're the last clone. Let my sister go, and I'll promise to make it quick and painless for you and the real Prue.

Blue Prue: Don't make me do this. Your sword for your sister, please.

(Gabriel stabs Helena with his sword.)

Gabriel: Who has the reversal of fortune now?

Cut to Piper's car.

Prue: Oohh. (Prue grabs her stomach.)

Paige: Are you alright?

Phoebe: What's going on?

Prue: He's killing her. Oh, God! I can feel the sword. I can't breathe. It's over, she's gone.

Scene: Manor. Living room. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige are there.

Piper: Okay, now would be a good time for plan B.

Paige: What about the evidence that Andy talked about? The trail of blood leaving the ravine where they found the first Prue.

Piper: We can't assume it's Gabriel's. The Book says he's invulnerable.

Paige: To the weapons of man. That wouldn't include a crystal sword that sucks away your soul.

Prue: Right, but I've already proven that you can't take his sword away from him.

Phoebe: Why do we have to take it away? Why can't we move Gabriel and his sword even closer?

Prue: Pheebs, you are so smart! (She hugs Phoebe and Phoebe has a premonition.)

Phoebe: Speaking of getting closer, I think Gabriel's on his way here.

Scene: Coroner's office. Andy's there looking at Pink Prue's body.

Andy: And these fingerprints are cross referenced?

Coroner: Okay, I fingerprinted Jane Doe myself and the reference prints you asked for Prudence Halliwell came out of her birth certificate from the archives which I took the liberty of verifying through her DMV records.

Andy: And Prue Halliwell's prints are an identical match to Jane Doe's?

Coroner: Down to the last whirl.

Andy: That's statistically impossible. Not even identical twins have a natural variation.

Coroner: Then I'd get on the horn to "Ripley's Believe It Or Not," because as far as forensic medicine can tell, this woman is Prue Halliwell.

Andy: You leave Ripley's out of the loop a long with everyone else who was with me.

Scene: Manor. Prue is waiting for Gabriel. The lights turn off. Prue hears a noise and puts her sunglasses on. A bomb flies through the window and gives off a bright light. Gabriel jumps through the window.

Gabriel: Clever witch.

(Prue runs into another room. Gabriel follows her and sees Phoebe's martial arts dummy. He throws his sword at it. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige orb in behind Gabriel. Piper freezes him.)

Piper: Hey, check out G.I. Joe. (Phoebe kicks Gabriel and he flies against the wall.) It worked!

(Prue gets the crystal sword out of the dummy.)

Gabriel: My weapon!

Prue: It's all yours. (She uses her powers and the sword flies into Gabriel. He explodes and disappears. The lights turn back on.)

Piper: Peace at last.

Prue: Well, too bad you didn't knock him back into the statue. (The doorbell rings) It's his army. Kidding, kidding. (Prue answers the door. Andy's standing there.) Andy, it's four in the morning.

Andy: This isn't a social call, Prue. I need you to come with me.

Prue: Where to?

Andy: City morgue. I'll drive.

Scene: Coroner's office. Andy and Prue walk in.

Prue: Are you gonna tell me what this is all about because you haven't said a word since we got in the car?

Andy: I'll show you what this is about. (He pulls out the slab. It's only got clothes on it.)

Prue: I don't get it.

Andy: I had a body on this slab. She was identical to you right down to your fingerprints.

Prue: Andy, I don't know what you want me to say.

Andy: You know, ever since you came back into my life it's been one weird coincidence after another. And you don't know what to say.

Prue: Why don't you tell me what you want to hear. Andy, I'm sorry but there is nothing but clothes on that slab, so why don't you just take me home.

Scene: Quake. Piper, Paige, and Phoebe are sitting at a table. Prue comes up and sits down. She's holding a gift basket. Phoebe is reading a newspaper.

Phoebe: "Curiously, the only item found by the slain body of Helena Statler was a blue sweater."

Prue: That's a shame, because I kinda liked that sweater.

Paige: What's with the gift basket?

Prue: Oh, it's a thank you for my assistant. Believe me, she earned it.

Piper: Tumbler number three-hundred-fourty-five, fourty-six, and fourty-seven. And that ladies is the end of Quake's yearly inventory.

Phoebe: And the end of empty coffee pots.

Paige: And the end of crowded bathrooms, the end of no hot water, and the end of three Prue's hogging all the good clothes!

Prue: You know one day you might actually hear what you sound like when you say stuff like that.

Paige: And I will find myself sassy and delightful.

Prue: I won't count on it. Alright, to me, myself, and I, and to you guys. I couldn't have done it without you, thank you!

Phoebe: And to me for kicking some serious demon butt!

Prue: And to clones who vanished without a trace.

Piper: Poor Andy, do you think he'll ever figure it out?

Prue: I don't know but uh, I wouldn't underestimate him. After what happened this morning we're gonna have to be extra careful. (They toast their drinks and they all take a sip.)

Scene: Andy's office. He has a folder of Prue's confidential files. He's looking through newspaper clippings and finds one on witchcraft. He then picks up the Bay Area Music Awards tickets and her fingerprints chart. He puts it all back in his draw and sits back in his chair.

**A/n: just thought you should know that both me and princess wrote that. I started it, then she finished. Plz review, and again, sry for the wait!**


	17. That 70's Episode

**Disclaimer: Yet again, we have no rights to owning Charmed.**

**A/n: I figured since i made u all wait so long for the last chapter, i would put two up and hope that made up for the wait. this is princess's  
**  
Scene: Halliwell manor. Prue and Paige are looking through photo albums.

Paige: There aren't any pictures of me growing up.

Prue: That seems impossible. I mean you weren't exactly camera shy.

Paige: Yeah, well neither were you and Piper, or you and Grams, or you and Phoebe, or you and your dad. Oh look, there's another one of you and Piper.

Prue: Okay, there's a picture of you and Grams.

Paige: Oh, wasn't I cute!

Prue: Here's one of you and mom.

Paige: Wow, I don't even remember that. What was I, about one? (Prue nods.) She died on us a few months later.

Prue: Paige.

(Piper enters the room.)

Piper: Okay, alright, I need a pen and paper. (She tries to open a drawer but it's stuck.) Quick, we don't have a lot of time. (Paige hits it twice and kicks it and the drawer opens.) I always wondered how you got into my candy drawer.

Paige: Yeah, too bad all the candy's gone.

Piper: I thought it would be easy for us to just write him a note.

Prue: Who him?

Piper: You know, what's his name. (The doorbell rings.) Grandma's little friend comes every year, same day, same time. Says you know, the flowers are from a secret admirer when it's obvious he's the admirer. (She opens the door.) Hi, come on in. (The clock chimes in the background) How are you?

Man: Flowers for Miss Penny Halliwell. (He goes to hand them to Piper but he drops them and Piper freezes him and the flowers.) Every year. What a klutz. At least this year I can freeze him so I can spare myself the clean up.

Paige: Why did you want to write him a note?

Piper: To tell him Grams is dead.

Prue: Oh, you're gonna break his heart.

(Piper gets the vase of flowers that's frozen in the air. The man unfreezes. Phoebe walks in.)

Man: Five chimes.

Piper: Excuse me?

Man: I only heard five chimes. It's noon. That means you froze me. Which means you have your powers at last.

Piper: Uh, I don't know what you're talking about Mister, but thanks for the flowers, okay, bye.

Nicholas: Call me Nicholas. Your mother did. (He puts on a ring and he becomes younger.) I had to appear to age over the years otherwise you would of become suspicious.

Prue: What?

Nicholas: You see, twenty-four years ago today, your mother and I made a pact to spare her life, she gave up your future powers to me. She blessed this ring. Which gave me immunity from your powers. (Piper tries to freeze him.) Immunities so that I could kill you and take the powers on for my own. To become invincible.

Prue: Our mother would never give away our powers.

Nicholas: She didn't have much of a choice. Your blood is boiling. Soon your lungs will sear. (He points the ring at them and they double over in agony.) Your organs will over heat and death will come.

(Phoebe kicks him in the leg and he falls over. The Charmed Ones form a circle and Paige orbs them to the attic.)

Prue: Why would mom make a deal like that?

Piper: More importantly, what are we gonna do?

Paige: Wait, I think I found a spell. To unbind a bond.

Nicholas: (from downstairs) You can't run from me!

Prue: Okay, we have no choice.

Phoebe: Okay, Paige, hurry!

Paige: Okay. "The bond which was not to be done, give us the power to see it undone, and turn back time to whence it was begun!" (Twinkling lights encircled them, they disappear for a few seconds and reappear in the same spot.) Did it work?

Prue: Nothing happened.

(A phone rings from downstairs. Phoebe opens the attic door.)

Phoebe: Who's phone is that?

Piper: Not ours.

Female Voice: (from downstairs) Halliwell residence.

Piper: You go.

Phoebe: Nah-uh, you go.

Piper: Nah-uh, Paige goes.

Paige: No way! Prue goes! (They push Prue out the door.)

Cut to the stairs. Prue sees her Penny, her grandmother, talking on the phone.)

Penny: I beg your pardon. Well, Donna, I'm hurt just hurt that you would suspect my little angels of such a thing.

Prue: (to herself) Grams?

(Little Prue and Little Piper run past Grams.)

Penny: Prue. Uh, just a moment Donna. (She covers the mouth piece.) Prue, Piper, girls, don't run in the house. (She uncovers the mouth piece.) Yes, yes. (A loud crying erupts.) Donna, I'll have to call you back. (Penny hangs up the phone and walks over to a small playpen, where she picks up a bawling Little Phoebe, and begins to rock her.) Shh, there there, Phoebe. Grams is here.

(Prue goes back in the attic.)

Piper: What did you see?

Phoebe: The warlock?

Prue: No. Us.

Scene: They are still in the attic. Paige is looking through the Book Of Shadows.

Piper: How do we know we're back in time? What if we just brought the past to us accidentally. We've done it before.

Prue: Piper, look around. What do you see?

Piper: A messy attic like always.

Prue: No. Not just like always. We have a black light, a type writer, eight track tapes and a pet rock. I mean we got rid of this stuff years ago, remember?

Piper: And you saw us? As kids?

Prue: Yeah.

Piper: This can't be happening. I'm getting a migraine.

Paige: Better not, I don't think Advil's been invented yet. And apparently neither has the spell. It's not in here anywhere.

Piper: But we just cast it, that's how we got back...here.

Phoebe: Yeah, well, wherever here is, it's before the spell was written.

Prue: So, there's nothing in here about how to get back to our own time?

Paige: Nothing. Uh, let me be the first to say we're screwed.

Prue: No, okay, at least we're alive, I mean if we stayed in our own time Nick would of killed us. We barely got away as it was...is...will be...you know I've never been good at tenses.

Piper: Well, Grams is right downstairs, maybe we should just tell her who we are.

Phoebe: And say what? "Hi, we're the ghosts of grandchildren future!" Come on, even Grams is going to have a little trouble with that.

Piper: Plus, she has that heart condition.

Paige: Okay, fine, so we need another plan, but first we need to get out of the house.

Cut to Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige sneaking downstairs. Grams is talking on the phone.

Grams: You're talking to fast, Patty, sweetheart, slow down.

Piper: Patty?

Prue: Mom.

Grams: Orbing? That's impossible! Only whitelighters have the power to orb!

Phoebe: But I thought you said mom's power was to freeze time?

Prue: It is...was...you know what I mean.

Grams: Maybe you should go see a doctor.

(Piper picks up the other phone.)

Patty's Voice: I don't need to go to the doctor, mom!

Prue: Piper!

Patty's Voice: I need you to listen to what I'm saying.

(Paige, Phoebe, and Prue listen in on the conversation too.)

Piper: She's talking to mom.

Patty: I can't explain it either mom. It just happened. This demon threw a fireball at me and I raised my hands to freeze it, then I felt a twinge in my stomach, and bam! I know I orbed, mother! Sam has orbed me enough times to know what it feels like!

Paige: Do you really think that's mom's voice?

Piper: Yes.

Penny: Are you still nauseous? Why don't, why don't you come home from Buddies.

Patty's Voice: I can't. And it was real.

(Penny hangs up the phone.)

Prue: Okay, let's get out of here. (They walk down the stairs.)

Penny: (from another room) Prudence! Piper!

(Little Prue and Little Piper run through the room. Little Prue moves a couch across the doorway.)

Little Piper: No fair, using magic.

Piper: Whoa!

Prue: Wait, we had powers back then?

Phoebe: Oh, this is freaky. (They walk into the room where Little Prue and Little Piper are standing.)

Prue: Hey.

Little Prue: Hi. (She points to Prue's freckle that's on her face.)

Prue: You got one too. Come here. (Prue gives her a big hug. Penny walks in the room, holding Little Phoebe.)

Penny: How many times have I told you girls... (She sees Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige.)

Prue: Um, Grams, we can explain.

Grams: "Warlocks be gone!" (Prue, Piper, Paige, and Phoebe fly out of the house.)

Cut to outside. They run down their street.

Prue: Grams definitely had her power down.

Paige: She is one scary witch.

Phoebe: But that didn't sound like any spell I've evr heard.

Piper: Maybe you get to cheat when you're Grams' age?

Piper: I don't remember having powers at that age do you?

Prue: No, I thought we got them for the first time last year.

Piper: Apparently not. We must of lost them before we could remember having them.

Prue: Yeah, how weird was that seeing us as kids, how bizarre.

(Paige picks up a newspaper.)

Paige: Mom was barely pregnant with me. Here, February twenty-fourth, nineteen-seventy-seven. That's the day that mom made the pact with Nicholas.

Prue: So maybe that's why the spell sent us back here, to stop the pact.

Piper: Which means it could be the only way for us to get back to our own time. We've got to go see mom and warn her about Nicholas.

Prue: Yeah, but we have to do a better job of convincing mom then we did Grams. This time we have to use our powers.

Piper: The problem is she's probably on the lookout for four warlocks now.

Prue: Well, then maybe only two of us should approach her just in case.

Phoebe: Well, since I don't have any powers to show mom I think it should be two of you guys. I'll just stand outside and watch for Nicholas.

Piper: That doesn't seem fair to you Phoebe, not being able to see mom.

Phoebe: I know, it's not, but I got over that a long time ago. I don't need to see her now. Really, it's okay. We better get going before we miss her.

Scene: Buddies. Piper and Paige enter.

Piper: Whoa, scary. Buddies has not changed a bit. Wouldn't... didn't...

Paige: Give it up, I know what you mean. I don't see mom anywhere do you?

Piper: No.

Paige: Piper. (They see Patty walking out of the kitchen.)

Piper: Mom.

Paige: She's so beautiful.

Piper: Yeah, she is.

Paige: I don't remember her working here.

Piper: Yeah, with my dad gone, she had to pay the bills somehow. I remember she used to come home late at night and she'd kiss me and she always smelt like burgers.

Paige: You're lucky, you have memories of mom.

Piper: I'm sorry Paige.

Paige: It-it's okay. Here she comes.

Piper: What do we do if she recognizes us?

Paige: Um, you freeze the place and when she sees that we don't freeze either than she'll believe us when we tell her who we are.

Piper: Okay, how do I look?

Paige: Great.

Patty: Ready to order? (They just stare at her.) Take your time, I'll come back.

Piper: No, wait. We're ready aren't we Paige?

Paige: Ah, pages! Um, pages! She wants to know if you have any pages. Like, pages of a menu.

Patty: Menus, sure! Yeah, I think so. I just started here, I'll go check.

Paige: No! She can order something else.

Patty: Have we met before? You look familiar.

Paige: Yeah, so do you.

(Piper tries to freeze everyone several times but her power won't work.)

Paige: (whispering to Piper) What's the matter?

Piper: (whispering) It's not working. You try.

Paige: (whispering) I'm not gonna orb in public!

Piper: (whispering) Okay, how is this possible?

Woman: Patty, phone!

Patty: Oh, okay, thanks. I'll uh, be back.

Piper: Wait! We know you're pregnant.

Patty: What?

Piper: This is going to sound really weird but we're actually your...

Paige: Cousins. From outta town.

Piper: Right, cousins. And we need to tell you something about the baby that you're carrying.

Patty: Not that this is any of your business, but I can't get pregnant anymore. Medically impossible. Excuse me. (She leaves.)

Piper: I panicked. I thought, you know, close family would know she was pregnant.

Paige: Yeah, well, not only does she not know that she's pregnant, she doesn't even think she can get pregnant.

Piper: Yeah, well, we got bigger problems. We have no powers which means we have no way of stopping Nicholas.

Paige: Yeah, how do you not have powers? I mean Little Prue and Little Piper, they have powers. And I'm willing to bet that Little Phoebe does too.

Piper: I don't know. Maybe only one set of us can have powers at the same time in the same time?

Paige: Thank you, Mr. Spock.

Cut to Patty talking on the phone.

Patty: I was working mother, that's why I couldn't take your call.

Cut to Penny.

Penny: Patty, have you seen four strange women hanging around?

Cut to Patty.

Patty: No.

Cut to Penny.

Penny: Well they were just here! Four warlocks, and one of them had a hold of Prue!

Cut to Patty.

Patty: Little girls okay!

Cut to Penny.

Penny: For now, thanks to me.

Cut to Patty.

Patty: I'm coming right home. (Patty hangs up, leaves out the door, and bumps into Phoebe.)

Phoebe: Oh, oh.

Patty: I'm so sorry.

Phoebe: Oh, no, it's totally my fault. (They bend down to pick up her stuff. Phoebe realizes it's her mother.)

Patty: I'm such a klutz sometime.

Phoebe: Really? So am I.

Patty: Yeah?

Phoebe: Yeah. Crackers?

Patty: Upset stomach.

(Phoebe sees a cigarette packet.)

Phoebe: Uh, you know you shouldn't be smoking these now. It's bad for Pa...your upset stomach.

Patty: You're very sweet. Thanks. I gotta go.

Phoebe: So soon?

Patty: Excuse me?

Officer: Is everything alright?

Patty: Yeah, thanks officer.

Phoebe: Oh my God, Nicholas.

Patty: I'm late. Thanks again. (She leaves.)

Phoebe: Excuse me. How do you get to Berkley?

Nicholas: Get outta my way.

(Phoebe kicks him and throws his keys on the road. She runs around the building to Prue, who is keeping watch on the other side.)

Prue: Phoebe, what are you doing?

Phoebe: Nicholas is here.

Piper: What? Where?

Phoebe: On the other side of the building! (They run into Buddies.)

Paige: Prue? Phoebe?

Phoebe: Nicholas is here!

Piper: Oh my God!

Phoebe: Run!

Scene: Paige, Prue, Piper, and Phoebe are walking down their street.

Piper: Is Nicholas wearing his ring?

Phoebe: I don't know. I don't think so.

Piper: It's a good thing you were there Pheebs, that's probably when Nicholas was gonna make his moves on mom.

Phoebe: I know I don't think so otherwise we'd be I our own time by now.

Prue: Hey, are you alright?

Phoebe: Yeah, uh, just seeing mom for the first time and talking to her, I just didn't expect to feel so...

Prue: Feel what, good?

Paige: Overwhelming?

Phoebe: Yes! Overwhelming! It's just so...

Paige: Wow.

Phoebe: Exactly. (They arrive outside the Manor.)

Piper: Well, mom's car is here, at least we know where she is.

Prue: Yeah, but the question is, how do we get to her? Grams must of told her about us by now. She probably thinks we're the warlocks.

Piper: Our only option is to wait for Nicholas to show. But what are we going to do without our powers?

Prue: Wait, Paige, can you orb?

(Paige closes her eyes and then opens them.)

Paige: Nope.

Piper: But remember what mom said on the phone?

Phoebe: She thought she orbed!

Paige: It must've been me!

Prue: But if Unborn Paige has her powers, then that must be why you don't have them.

Phoebe: Well, technically you still have your powers. If you count Little Prue and Little Piper. We need our powers and they have them. Come on.

Cut to them coming in the back door.

Phoebe: Coast is clear.

Piper: What if Grams catches us?

Prue: She'll kill us before Nicholas has a chance.

Paige: She won't catch us. Observe. (She opens the heating duct and they can hear Penny and Patty talking.)

Patty's Voice: You said yourself the girls are safe with you. Besides, I want to go.

Penny's Voice: You are making a big mistake Patty, The Elders are going to catch you and Sam!

Prue: How did you...

Paige: Heating duct to upstairs. I used to listen to you guys for hours. Especially when you used to sneak Andy up to your bedroom in high school.

Prue: Oohh...Okay, you stay here and keep tabs on them, we're gonna try and find the little girls.

Cut to other room.

Little Prue: That's my doll.

Little Piper: You gave it to me.

Little Prue: No I didn't. You stole it.

Prue: That's true. You did steal it.

Piper: I did not.

Prue: Yes you did.

(Little Prue uses her powers to take the doll from Little Piper.)

Piper: Hey, that's not fair.

Little Prue: You came back.

Prue: Yes, we did and we're gonna keep it a secret right?

Little Prue: Okay.

Prue: Okay.

Little Prue: (to Prue) You're pretty.

Prue: So are you.

Piper: Oh, give me a break.

Little Piper: Grams said you're bad people.

Piper: No, no, no. We're good people. We're uh, just like you.

Prue: Yeah, we're family.

Cut to Phoebe and Paige.

Patty's Voice: He sent me a note. He asked me to stop by his hotel after my shift.

Paige: My dad?

Penny's Voice: You know it was doomed from the start. Witches and whitelighters are forbidden to be together!

Patty's Voice: I love him!

Penny's Voice: It doesn't matter! They'll catch you and it will endanger us all.

Patty's Voice: Look, it can't hurt to talk right? In fact, I'll cast a cloaking spell, so The Elders can't see us.

Phoebe: It sounds like mom really loved your dad.

(Paige wipes a tear from her eye.)

Paige: Yeah..

Penny's Voice: Well just so you know, I'm one-hundred percent against this.

Patty: Noted, mother.

Cut back to Prue, Little Prue, Little Piper, and Piper.

Little Prue: We're not suppose to go places with strangers.

Prue: Yes, but we're not strangers, Prue. You're safe with us and I know that you know in your heart that you can trust us.

Little Piper: If you're really family prove it.

Piper: Prove it? How the hell are we suppose...

Prue: Piper!

Little Piper: Piper. Your name's Piper too?

Piper: Uh, yeah, and not only do we have the same name... (she hits and kicks the draw and it opens) but we also have the same secrets.

Prue: Okay, follow me.

(Little Andy runs in.)

Little Andy: Freeze!

Little Piper: Okay, Andy.

Piper: No, wait!

(Little Piper freezes Andy. Prue and Piper suppress the urge to burst out in laughter.)

Little Prue: I'm telling mom. You're not suppose to freeze people.

Little Piper: But he said to.

(Paige comes in.)

Paige: Prue, Piper, mom's coming down... (she notices that Andy's frozen) Oh, boy.

(Patty and Penny are coming down the stairs.)

Penny: Fine, if you must go, go. I can't stop you but I also can't promise I won't teach the a new spell.

Patty: Can't you bake cookies with them like all the other grandmothers?

Penny: The recipes they learn from me don't come from Betty Crocker, dear.

Patty: Bye girls, love you.

(Andy unfreezes.)

Little Andy: (to Paige) Whoa, where'd you come from?

Paige: Don't ask. Okay, we gotta go fast.

(Phoebe rushes in.)

Phoebe: Grams is coming!

Penny: Prudence. Piper.

Prue: Go, go, go, go!

Piper: Shh, shh, shh. (They run towards the door.)

Little Andy: I wanna go too.

Phoebe: No, Andy, you have to stay here.

Little Andy: No!

Piper: Okay, we got it, we got it.

Phoebe: Oh, Andy is so cute. (Phoebe, Prue, Little Prue, and Paige walk out the door.)

Piper: (to Little Piper) Alright, ready? Freeze him. (They close the door. Little Piper freezes Andy. They open the door again.) Okay, cool. Come on. Let's go, let's go.

Prue: Okay, maybe that's why Andy is so suspicious of us.

Piper: Okay, Grams keeps the keys in the same spot. Yes, good.

(Penny enters the room where Andy is.)

Penny: Oh, Andy. Did Piper freeze you again? Oh, you poor dear. You won't remember a thing. (He unfreezes.) Do you know where the girls went?

Little Andy: I think the strange ladies took them.

Scene: Park.

Prue: Okay, girls. If we see a bad guy what do we do?

Little Prue: She's gonna cry.

Little Piper: Am not. I'm gonna freeze him.

Little Prue: And then I'm gonna move him.

Prue: Okay, then we'll take care of him and then we will all...

Little Prue & Little Piper: Run like the wind!

Prue: Exactly. Alright, so let's give it a try. Ready?

(Prue throws a ball up in the air. Little Piper freezes it and little Prue moves it.)

Little Prue: Can we do it again?

Prue: Yes, yes. Okay, go try it.

Paige: Those girls have major juice. They have control, they can aim.

Prue: Yeah, well, they've had their powers a lot longer than we have. I mean did. I think.

Phoebe: What do you think happened to our powers when we were kids?

Prue: Well, we lost a lot growing up. Somehow we must of lost them too. (Piper comes up to them.)

Piper: I finally found a pay phone. Mom is at work until five and Nicholas is on duty until six.

Prue: Good, at least we know where he is. The girls are ready.

Paige: Well, I'm not.

Prue: Why not?

Phoebe: Mom died before I could grab onto enough to keep her alive in my head. And now she's here alive, pregnant with me. If we stop Nicholas we have to go back to our own time. And there's no mom.

Piper: We don't have much of a choice, Paige.

(A cop car pulls up.)

Cop: Ladies. Is this your car?

Scene: Patty is walking to Sam's room. She knocks on the door.

Sam's Voice: Come in.

Patty: Sam?

(Someone grabs her.)

Patty: Get off me.

(It's Nicholas. He handcuffs her hands together.)

Nicholas: I won't let you freeze me, Patty.

Patty: You!

Nicholas: Call me Nicholas.

Patty: Where's Sam?

Nicholas: Not here. Bait for the hook.

(Patty hits him in the stomach.)

Nicholas: Your blood is boiling, and then death will come.

Patty: What do you want?

Nicholas: What does any warlock want? I want your power Patty. At least I wanted it first. Till I realised you were the mother of The Charmed Ones.

Patty: No, no. You're mistaken. I only have three children.

Nicholas: Oh, but they'll be a fourth child. Why did you orb, Patty? If not from the unborn child inside you. I tapped your phone. And I heard you and your old witch talking about it. And before you try, I've protected this room from whitelighters' powers, so that half breed can't orb you out. (He gets his ring out of a drawer.)

Patty: I beg you. Don't hurt them!

Nicholas: There is another option, Patty.

Scene: Jail.

Piper: I can't believe we got arrested for kidnapping ourselves.

Prue: Yeah, well, it should make for a pretty interesting defence.

Piper: Do you think this is funny? Prue, we're not just stuck in jail, we're stuck in the past.

Prue: Yes, I know Piper, I've been following.

Paige: Uh, bright side?

Phoebe: Uhh, I dare go.

Paige: Well, maybe we could get to know mom better. Or, in my case finally. I mean, if we really are stuck here, we may as well take advantage of it. And maybe we can keep her from dying young this time.

Officer: Five minutes, ma'am.

(Patty comes up to them.)

Patty: How'd you know I was pregnant? Who are you people?

Paige: Your daughters.

Scene: Outside jail.

Patty: Okay, I bailed you out. You just better not be warlocks.

Prue: Well, we wouldn't of need you to bail us out if we were.

Patty: I've seen some magic in my life, but this is a miracle.

Paige: More than you know mom.

Piper: Where are the little ones?

Patty: Home with Grams. I called her before I came here. That's how I knew you were arrested.

Phoebe: Did you tell her about us?

Patty: No. I didn't know what to say. I didn't know who you were myself? You're all so beautiful. More than I ever would of imagined. Paige. Paige. Talk about miracles. I always loved that name. In fact, it probably would have been Piper's name, but Victor didn't like it. But, if you don't like the name I can always change it.

Paige: No. I love it.

Prue: Ah, mom. We cast a spell to come back in time to help you. Stop you.

Patty: To stop me from what?

Prue: From making a pact with a warlock named Nicholas.

Patty: Then you're too late.

Piper: What?

Patty: I thought I was going to see Sam, (to Paige) your father. But it turned out to be a trap.

Prue: Nicholas.

Patty: He tried to kill me. Paige too. I had to give him immunity to your powers in exchange for your lives. I'd rather love you as mortal daughters, than mourn you as dead witches.

Piper: But he's gonna kill us anyway to get our powers.

Patty: Not until Paige's born. And all your powers are complete. I bought us some time in hope that Grams could help us. Oh, she's going to be so thrilled when she sees you. The Charmed Ones. (They hug.)

Scene: Halliwell manor.

Penny: Where was I born?

Patty: Mom.

Penny: I'm still not convinced that they're not warlocks.

Patty: We have a pact to undo. We should be looking for a spell.

Prue: Boston. In a hotel room breach.

Penny: What was my husbands name?

Paige: Which husband?

(Piper and Phoebe laugh.)

Penny: Who's Melinda Warren?

Phoebe: The beginning of our family line. She gave us our powers. Our destiny.

Penny: What's the secret ingredient in my blueberry cobbler?

Piper: Honey and a splash of rum.

Penny: What's IBM selling at in your time?

Patty: Mom!

Penny: What?

Patty: It's not the time for personal gain.

Penny: If they could just nod their heads. Okay, forget it. Well, look at you. All four of you. Oh, Patty, I always knew I'd deliver The Charmed Ones. (Patty glares.) Once removed of course. Prue. (She nods.) Piper. (She waves.) Phoebe. (She gives the peace sign.) And...

Paige: Paige!

Penny: Oh, another 'P'. What a surprise. You're mother always loved that name.

(Little Prue and Little Piper run in. Little Prue is holding a bawling Little Phoebe.)

Little Prue: Mom! Phoebe smells!

(Patty gently takes Phoebe from Little Prue. Paige waves her hand in front of her nose.)

Paige: (to Phoebe) She's right, you know. You do smell. (She waves her hand again.) Whew!

(Phoebe goes to smack Paige, but Paige ducks, and then walks over behind Prue so Phoebe can't reach her.)

Patty: Shh, Phoebe, it's okay. Mama's here. (Little Phoebe's crying lessens, but she's still very upset.) I'll be right back. (Patty waves her hands at Little Prue and Little Piper.) Girls, why don't you go play in the living room, but be careful!

Little Piper: Okay! (Little Piper and Little Prue run off.)

Patty: I'll be right back. (She leaves the room and Paige waves her hand in front of her nose, again. Phoebe glares at her baby sister. Piper clears her throat.)

Piper: About the pact?

Penny: We must keep the girls safe until we can reverse it. I'll have to bind their powers.

Piper: Uh, bind our powers?

Penny: Strip them from the young ones. So Nicholas can't get a hold of them. It doesn't have to be done straight away. As soon as Paige's born. I'll cast a spell and suspend, uh, your powers.

Prue: Um, but that's exactly what you did...or do...will do... you know what I mean.

Piper: Well, that explains why we don't remember having our powers when we were younger.

Penny: What do you mean? Well, how old were you when you got your powers back?

Piper: We just got them.

Penny: What? I unbound your powers without having unbroken the pact? Why would I do that? I mean unless I died which of course automatically...unbind your powers. I guess I'm not going to make it to the next millennium, huh?

(Patty walks back in the room, holding Little Phoebe. Little Phoebe is busily guzzling a warm bottle.)

Paige: Uh, speaking of that, mom...

Penny: No. We mustn't know anymore about the future. You came back for one reason, to break the pact. You mustn't tamper with anything else. It's much too risky. Heaven knows what damage you've already done by coming back here.

Prue: We haven't done anything, we missed our chance to stop the pact.

Penny: And there's a reason for that. Destiny always gets its own way. It's not as easy to change the past as you think. If you do it incorrectly, everything will change. The evil you vanquished, the good that you've done, none of it may've ever happened.

Paige: Well, we have to change this, we can't go back and let him kill us.

Patty: The only way to vanquish him in your time would be for me to unless the ring and take away its immunity. It's in a drawer in his hotel room.

Phoebe: Okay, well, let's go to Nicholas' hotel room and steal back the ring. Hopefully it'll be there.

Patty: No, it's too dangerous, you don't have powers. I'll go.

Prue: If something happened to you, future history could be forever. Just like Grams said. We have to go.

Penny: Well, I'm glad you finally learned to listen to me. You better hurry. In the meantime, I'll write a new spell, so we can get you back to your own time.

Piper: Wait, you can do that?

Penny: We're witches, dear, we can do anything.

Paige: I wish that were true.

Prue: Okay, we need to go.

Patty: Be careful.

Scene: Hotel. Prue and Paige are in front of Nicholas' room. Paige is picking the lock.

Prue: Why am I not surprised that you know how to do this?

Paige: Let's just hope Nicholas isn't inside.

Prue: The concierge says he's not and Piper and Phoebe outside watching for him.

(Paige opens the door and turns on the light.)

Paige: Mom says it's in a drawer.

(Prue looks in a few drawers.)

Prue: Found it. Okay, we gotta get it back to mom.

Scene: Manor. Attic. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Penny, and Patty are there.

Prue: We have the ring, here it is.

Piper: Okay, now what?

Penny: Go back to where you belong.

Patty: Then I will unbless the ring and get it back to the hotel before Nicholas finds it missing.

Penny: Now remember, there is no time to lose. You will return at the exact moment you left, which means Nicholas will be there too.

(Paigeis writing a letter. It says, "Mom, Be careful on February 28, 1978, or a warlock will drown you.")

Piper: Hopefully without immunity to our powers.

Prue: We'll be ready. Paige?

Paige: Okay, I'm coming.

Prue: I love you, mom. (Paige puts her letter in the Book Of Shadows.)

Piper: I'm never gonna learn to like lima beans Grams, but thanks for everything else. (They hug.)

Penny: (to Phoebe) You're going to be a handful aren't you?

Phoebe: You'll learn to love me.

Penny: (to Paige) You're a special one, I can tell.

Paige: Thanks, Grams. (They hug and a few tears fill Paige's eyes, then she goes and hugs Patty.) I'm gonna miss you.

Penny: "A time for everything, and to everything its place, return what has been moved, through time and space." (Nothing happens.)

Patty: Let me help. (They both repeat the spell. Twinkling lights encircle Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige; they disappear.)

Penny: You did well, Patty. Oh, they're fabulous.

Patty: Just hope they're safe.

(Paige, Phoebe, Piper, and Prue reappear.)

Prue: Oops.

Penny: What happened?

Piper: We didn't go anywhere. We were just standing here and the next thing we knew...

Paige: We were just standing here.

Patty: I told you to use proper buds.

Penny: It's a perfectly good spell, I mean it moved them through time.

(Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige exchange looks.)

Patty: Yeah, ten seconds.

Penny: I'm telling you, it's not the spell. It must be the power behind the spell, there's not enough power.

Piper: Maybe we need The Power Of Four?

Paige: The only problem is, it doesn't exist yet.

Scene: Grams is looking through the Book Of Shadows.

Penny: Nothing.

Paige: Maybe this is our destiny.

Penny: Not for The Charmed Ones.

Piper: We don't exist yet.

Patty: Yes, yes you do!

Prue: No, not with powers.

Patty: Yes, Little Prue and Little Piper have their powers and when I was pregnant with Phoebe I had premonitions all the time, so has hers. And today I orbed...

Paige: Which is my power...

Patty: So Paige must have hers! If we can teach the girls the chant, maybe the three of us can get you back to your time.

Prue: The Power Of Four, it's worth a try.

Nicholas: (from downstairs) Where are you witches? Where's my ring!

Patty: Nicholas.

Penny: You get the girls, we'll fend him off. (Everyone goes out of the attic except Paige who gets the letter out of the Book Of Shadows.) Come on, Paige!

Cut to the stairs. Nick starts walking up the stairs but Penny uses her powers on him and he flies through the air.

Prue: Oh, Grams don't get too close, his power.

Penny: I know, I know.

Phoebe: We can't risk you being hurt, go upstairs and help mom start the spell.

Prue: Phoebe and I will take care of him. Come on.

(Phoebe goes and kicks Nick in the head. Piper and Paige run into the other room where Little Prue, Little Phoebe, and Little Piper are.)

Paige: Hey, guys, we need to get to the attic! (She walks over to the playpen and picks up Little Phoebe, while Piper gets Little Prue and Little Piper together. Then they rush out of the room.)

Cut to the next room. Phoebe spin kicks Nicholas and he flies into the wall.

Prue: Come on, let's go! (They rush up the stairs.)

Cut to attic. Paige hands Little Phoebe to Patty.

Patty: (to the little girls) We're gonna play a little game okay. Now give me your hands. (She slightly pulls up her shirt, revealing her still flat stomach. She takes Little Phoebe's hand and presses it to her stomach.) Piper, take Phoebe's other hand. (Little Piper takes Little Phoebe's free hand.) Prue, take Piper's free hand and then place your other hand on my tummy. (Little Prue takes Little Piper's free hand and then places her other hand on her mother's flat stomach.) Good.

Piper: Okay, hurry.

Patty: Now, repeat after me. "A time for everything, and to everything its place..."

Little Prue & Piper: "A time for everything, and to everything its place..."

Patty: "Returned what has been moved, through time and space."

Little Prue & Piper: "Return what has been moved, through time and space."

(Prue and Phoebe enter the attic.)

Prue: Alright, we don't have much time.

Piper: What about his ring?

Penny: Don't worry about the ring now. Let's just get you back.

Paige: Well, but it is unblessed right?

Penny: Yes, but there wasn't time to test it.

(Paige gets a camera and takes a picture of Patty, Little Prue, Little Piper, and Little Phoebe.)

Prue: Then how will we know it works?

Penny: You won't. Not until you get back. The time will pick up right where you left off. He won't remember. Goodbye girls. (They all hug.)

Patty, Little Prue, & Little Piper: "A time for everything, and everything its place, return what has been moved, through time and space!"

(Twinkling lights encircle Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige; they disappear and reappear in their own time.)

Prue: It worked, we're back!

(Nicholas is running up the stairs.)

Phoebe: Hurry. (They flip through the Book Of Shadows to find a spell. Nicholas barges through the door.)

Nicholas: Time is up. (Prue uses her powers and Nick flies through the air.)

Prue: Fine. The ring's unblessed.

(Piper freezes him.)

Piper: Paige, find anything?

Phoebe: How about the, "Nicholas Must Die" spell?

Piper: That wasn't there before.

Prue: Well, maybe it's just Grams' way of saying, you know, welcome back... or, or front.

Paige: Pouch included at no extra charge. (Phoebe gets a mortar and pestle.) Uh, "lavender, mimosa, holy thistle..."

(Phoebe pours powder from the pouch into the mortar. It goes up in a puff of smoke.)

Phoebe: Oh dear!

Paige: "Cleanse this evil from our midst, scatter its cells throughout time, let this Nick no more exist!"

(Nick spins around very fast and turns into dust.)

Prue: Wow. I'm really glad I never got on Grams' bad side.

Scene: Prue and Paige are looking at photos. Phoebe's making herself a sandwhich. Piper brings in the vase of flowers.

Paige: I can't stop thinking about mom. I lost her and then I found her again.

Prue: I'm just glad you finally have memories of her.

(Phoebe points to the flowers.)

Piper: What? I'm supposed to throw out perfectly good flowers 'cause they came from a creep? If that was the rule then we'd never have flowers in this house.

Prue: Well, they didn't just come from a creep, they came from a warlock who tried to kill us.

Paige: Still, if it weren't for him, I probably never would of gotten to know mom.

Piper: We all wanted to save mom, Paige, but both mom and Grams said we can't change destiny.

Paige: But, um, I still wrote her a note anyway.

Prue: You did?

Paige: Yes, I wrote her a note telling her to stay away from water on the day that she died. And then I put it in the Book Of Shadows.

Piper: I can't believe you did that!

Paige: You don't understand. Every time I've made a wish, I wished for time with mom. And I believed in my heart that someday, somehow, that wish would come true and when it finally did, I didn't wanna let her go. You know, but then I realized that I had to let her go, so I took the not out and put it in my pocket.

Phoebe: Maturity sucks, doesn't it?

Piper: So faith has its rewards.

(Phoebe shows them the picture that Paige took in the attic.)

Phoebe: It's a pretty good one of us, but once again, not a great one of you, Paige.

Paige: Are you kidding! That is the best picture of me I've ever taken!

**A/n: plz review!**


	18. When Bad Warlocks Turn Good

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Charmed**

**A/n: Ok, before you all yell at me, I have a fairly good excuse. I was on vacation…? Ok, that didn't work. What about I had writer's block? I guess it's a little more believable. Thanx too: **

**Prince Halliwell: thanx, but I can't take credit for that, it was princess's chapter.**

**Powerof4: I kno, I have a ton of stories that I'm writing, and all my other normal things, plus a little bit of writer's block.**

**El Chacal: hmm, I don't know about that, again I'll keep it in mind and ask princess when we get to the chapter (believe me, it'll be a while before season 4)**

**Ed: thanx, I originally only wanted to do season 4-7, cuz I loved having prue but didn't like paige as much. Then princess came up with the brilliant idea of doing the whole show with power of 4. **

**Chyp: thanx**

Brendan: I wake up at night, my heart pounding, a voice whispering in my head you're a fraud, you can't fool God.

Priest: These are not new fears, Brendan. I've watched you grow, wept for you, rejoiced in you, you are not a fraud. I know your heart.

Brendan: You don't know my family, father. Generations of evil. Evil that's in my blood.

Priest: The blood of the sacrament washes it clean.

Greg: Hello, Brendan.

Paul: Long time no see.

Brendan: How'd you find me?

Chris: Yeah, good to see you too. Didn't mean to interrupt your conversation. We'll wait outside for you so we can have a family reunion.

Scene: Outside the church. Prue, Phoebe, Paige and Piper are getting stuff out of the van.

Prue: Hey, you know what? The next time the Quake does a food pantry why don't you call some guys.

Piper: Yeah, I'll just go through my handy guy rolodex.

Phoebe: Which I believe now stops a 'J' for Josh.

Paige: I thought it was 'B' for boyfriend.

Piper: I don't wanna talk about it.

Phoebe: Why not Piper? You know you like him and he calls you all the time. Why don't you just go out with him?

Piper: I told you because I'm too busy with work and my instincts are telling me to lay low.

Prue: Always trust your instincts.

Paige: Who's side are you on?

(They see some nuns.)

Piper: Now they have the right idea.

Phoebe: Who, the nuns?

Piper: Yep, nice safe environment.

Phoebe: Yeah, if you like monks.

Piper: Stress free, no need to worry about guys, no wardrobe.

Paige: No wardrobe? Okay, now you're scaring me.

Piper: Um, whose pen is this?

Prue: Oh, it's uh, Brendan's I think, you know the cute guy that signed for the food, remember?

Phoebe: I remember him, yes.

Piper: Good, then you can take it to him. I think he's in the church office.

Phoebe: Okay, just don't go taking any vows while I'm gone, alright? (Piper hands Phoebe the pen and Phoebe has a premonition.) Oh, oh, cute guy, I just saw him being attacked by a warlock. I think it was here somewhere.

Prue: Alright, let's split up.

Cut to inside the church. Brendan and his brothers are there.

Greg: Give it up little brother. You're praying to the wrong deity. Aren't you Brendan. I mean after all, we can't deny who we are.

Brendan: You don't scare me Greg.

Greg: Sure I do. (He turns into a warlock.)

Chris: We've come a long way to find you. We're not leaving until you join us.

Paul: Please Brendan, we don't want to hurt you.

(Greg hits Brendan and he falls to the floor.)

Greg: Did you really think the church could save you?

(Chris picks Brendan up off the floor. He goes to hit him again but Prue and Phoebe orb in.)

Paige: Prue!

Prue: Hey! (She uses her powers and Greg flies across the room.) Piper! Phoebe!

Greg: We'll come back for you. (They run off.)

Phoebe: Prue? Paige?

Prue: Over here!

Paige: Are you alright?

Brendan: Yeah, thanks. (He runs off.)

Paige: Wait, where ...?

Piper: Hey!

Phoebe: What happened?

Paige: I don't know, but uh, I'm gonna go find out.

Scene: In a room. Brendan's brothers are there. One brother is staring at a lizard.

Paul: Amazing reflex's. Check it out.

Greg: Should've kept a closer watch on Brendan all these years. Shouldn't have left him alone.

Chris: You're right. If he had been with us we could have convinced him better.

Paul: Seriously, you gotta see this, watch.

Greg: I'm sick and tired of you and this freakin' lizard.

Paul: Yeah? Too bad. (Greg goes to hit him. Chris steps in front of Paul.)

Chris: Don't!

Paul: I'm sorry, okay. Just stay away from my pet, that's all I ask. Maybe we should let Brendan go. I mean we don't really need him. It's not like we don't already have our powers.

Greg: Without his powers we can't complete our quadrilateral, the whole prophecy of the royal coven. He must accept his heritage. He must be initiated as a warlock.

Paul: Initiated how? We can't force him to kill an innocent.

Chris: Well, maybe not, but we can store his inner nature. The part he thinks is suppressed. Make him wanna kill.

Paul: By tomorrow? Not a chance. Once he's been ordained, he's safe. He can never become a warlock.

Greg: In which case, we will have to kill him.

Scene: Halliwell house. The phone rings.

Phoebe: Hello? Oh, hello Josh, how are you?

Piper: I won't call him back.

Phoebe: Yeah, she's right here, hold on a second. Oops.

Piper: You're doomed. (She takes the phone.) Hello. No, it's alright I'm always up this early. What's that? My horoscope said that? Oh well, that's a shame 'cause I have to work Friday night. Yep, Saturday too.

Phoebe: (to Prue) Okay, I have to go change the cat litter.

Prue: Phoebe.

Phoebe: What? What is the problem? She likes him, he likes her.

Prue: The problem is it's none of our business.

Piper: I, I've got to go now, but thanks for calling though. Yeah, well, I gotta go to work. I'll be there all day and all night. Yep, gotta go, bye.

Phoebe: Okay, you know what? It's your life, if you wanna be a nun, God speed.

Piper: Thank you. Now back to our warlock crisis. Why do we think they're after, what's his name again?

Paige: Brendan, and I don't know, I couldn't find him. He wasn't in the directory at work. But I've seen him at the church before so I'm hoping that the parish priest can help.

Piper: Yeah, well, you better hope Brendan doesn't tell anybody about you guys's powers or else we got bigger problems than just warlocks.

Paige: Yeah, but I don't think he will. There's something in his eyes, I don't know, it seemed like he wasn't surprised by it. Alright, um, I've gotta go. I'll call you guys if I find out anything.

Piper: Do you want us to go with you?

Paige: You have to work, remember? (She leaves. The phone rings and Phoebe gets up to answer it.)

Piper: Don't you dare answer that. Sit down.

Scene: Church.

Paige: Excuse me.

Priest: Yes.

Paige: Father Austin?

Priest: Yes.

Paige: Hi. I'm Paige Matthews. My sister helped co-ordinate the food for last night.

Priest: Piper. Of course. I'm very grateful to her, it was a wonderful evening. Except for what happened in here.

Paige: Actually, that's why I'm here. Do you know someone named Brendan, I think he was one of the volunteers?

Priest: I know Brendan very well. You don't think he had anything to do with this?

Paige: No. No, no, no, no. Um, but I did see three other men trying to hurt him. I mean he's fine, he got away alright but I don't think they're gonna stop trying.

Priest: He always said they'd come.

Paige: Excuse me?

Priest: It's just something I know Brendan's been wrestling his whole life.

Paige: Do you know where I might be able to help him?

Priest: You? How?

Paige: I can't really tell you that father, I'm sorry. It's kind of personal, I just have to ask you to trust me.

Scene: Quake.

Phoebe: So the lunch rush is almost over and you're closed till dinner right?

Piper: Yeah, why?

Phoebe: Just curious. Have you heard from Paige yet?

Piper: No, not yet. (Phoebe stares at her.) What? Why are you staring at me?

Phoebe: Because I'm worried about you that's why.

Piper: Oh, Phoebe don't start.

Phoebe: No, Piper something's up. You're turning down dates with a guy that you like, extolling the virtues of convent living, you've been working double shifts three times a week, this is not the Piper I know and I'm worried.

Piper: Don't be. Everything is fine.

(Josh walks up behind them.)

Josh: I would like a glass of Clara Jenson please. Ninety three if you got it.

Piper: Josh.

Josh: Good start. You recognized me.

Piper: What are you doing here? (quietly to Phoebe) Phoebe!

Phoebe: (quietly) What?

Piper: This is such a surprise.

Josh: Well, I tell ya, I'm gonna cut right to the chase here. You wanna get all hot and sweaty with me? I'm kidding, kidding. I'm on my way to the gym and thought since I can't buy you dinner, we could um, work out together.

Piper: I'll be right back.

Phoebe: Uh, so will I.

Piper: I'm gonna kill you.

Phoebe: Why? A little exercise, a nice steam, a trip to the juice bar, what could it hurt?

Piper: My job. I'm at work. I can't just up and leave.

Phoebe: Okay, well, I could baby-sit for you while you're gone.

Piper: The restaurant? I don't think so.

Phoebe: What, it's not like anything's gonna happen. You said it yourself, you're closed until dinner. Come on, it is just a work out. The worst case scenario, you're in better shape by the time you check into the nunnery.

Piper: Okay, fine. But only if it will get you to shut up.

Phoebe: It will.

Piper: Good.

Phoebe: Fine. (She gives Josh the thumbs up sign.)

Josh: Thank you.

Phoebe: You're welcome.

Scene: Stables. Brendan is there with a little girl.

Brendan: Are you sure you've never ridden a horse before?

Little girl: I've never even seen a horse before. Except on television.

Brendan: Well, you're a natural at it. Keep your grades up and maybe you could come riding

again.

Little girl: Promise? (He nods.) Ah, a spider! Kill it.

Brendan: Oh, no. He's just trying to find his way home that's all. Besides, all life's precious to God you know. (Paige walks up behind them.) Here, don't be afraid. Trust me. (He puts the spider in her hands.) There you go. (He sees Paige.) Ah, why don't you take him in the stables and set him free. (She leaves.)

Paige: You're braver than me.

Brendan: How'd you find me?

Paige: Father Austin told me you would be here. We need to talk.

Brendan: Look, uh ...

Paige: Paige.

Brendan: Paige. If you're worried about me telling anyone about you and your sister's secret, you don't have to. It's safe with me.

Paige: Yeah, well, that's good to know but why? I mean most people would be pretty freaked out if they saw what you saw.

Brendan: I'm not like most people.

Paige: Yes, I know. Most people aren't attacked by warlocks.

Brendan: I don't wanna talk about that. (He gets on his horse.)

Paige: Okay. Ah, hi, just can I borrow this for a minute. (She gets on a horse.)

Man: Sure, go ahead.

(They gallop off. Paige gallops past Brendan.)

Brendan: Hey, wait up. (They slow down.) If you keep your grades up maybe you can come riding again too.

Paige: Oh, you promise?

Brendan: Who are you anyway?

Paige: Oh, well, that's not fair, I asked you first.

Brendan: I'm not quite sure I know the answer to that I'm afraid.

Paige: Well, as far as I can see you're too good to be true, I mean church volunteer, great with kids, loves horses, spiders.

Brendan: Not all spiders. Hate black widows.

Paige: That's a good thing.

Brendan: What?

Paige: Brendan, you're in danger, serious danger.

Brendan: I know.

Paige: What, how do you know? I can help you.

Brendan: No you can't. You're lucky they didn't hurt you, they could have killed you last night.

Paige: Who could of? Who are they?

Brendan: It doesn't matter. After tomorrow I'll be safe from them forever.

Paige: What happens tomorrow?

Brendan: I become a priest.

Scene: Rock climbing place. Piper is half way up the wall.

Piper: (Angrily to herself) A little sweat, a nice steam, trip to the juice bar. I will kill you Phoebe. (Josh comes down the wall and stops where Piper is.)

Josh: How ya doin'?

Piper: (Does a fake laugh) Great. Never better.

Josh: You're lookin' great. Come on, I can't believe you've never done this before.

Piper: Yeah, well, believe it.

Josh: You want me to keep you company on the way up?

Piper: Oh no, I'll meet you, I'll meet you down there.

Josh: Alright, I'll see you in a few.

(He goes down the wall. Piper starts to climb the wall again but slips and falls but Josh catches her before she hits the ground.)

Piper: Wow, talk about falling for a guy. (He puts her down and she freezes him. She gets out her phone and calls Phoebe.) I can't believe I said that.

Phoebe: Hello, Quake.

(You see the sink overflowing and water is everywhere.)

Piper: Phoebe.

Phoebe: Hey, Piper, how's is going?

Piper: Bad, real bad.

Phoebe: Uh, really? Why?

Piper: You wanna know why? I'll tell you why. Because we shared the look.

(You see Phoebe trying to stop the water from squirting out of the tap.)

Phoebe: The look?

Piper: You know, the look that proceeds the kiss. You look at each other the same time, you smile at each other the same time.

Phoebe: Well, that's great. I knew you'd have a good time.

Piper: No, Phoebe, this is exactly what I did not want to happen. Is that water I hear running?

Phoebe: Uh, water? I don't know, maybe just a little. Hey, you know, just out of curiosity, if you were the water shut off valve, where would you be?

(Piper hangs up and Josh unfreezes.)

Josh: Hey, uh, where'd you get the phone?

Piper: Uh, Phoebe just called, there's an emergency at the restaurant. I gotta go. (She kisses him on the cheek.) Um, I had a really great time, thanks.

Josh: You're welcome.

Scene: Church. Father Austin is on the floor and is badly hurt. A warlock is next to him. Paige enters the church and sees what has happened. The warlock sees Paige and turns back into a human. It's Brendan.

Brendan: Paige. (He runs off. Two nuns see what's happened.)

Nun: Dear God.

Paige: Call 911. Hurry. (She runs after Brendan.)

Cut to outside. Brendan is running with Paige behind him.

Paige: Why can't I have an active power like Prue? (She orbs out and orbs back in in front of Brendan. He hits Paige and falls backwards.)

Brendan: Paige, wait. You don't understand.

Paige: Don't I?

Brendan: I didn't hurt father Austin. I found him like that, I swear.

Paige: Before of after you turned into a warlock?

Brendan: After. When I saw what they did to him I was crazed. The rage turned me into a warlock. Look, don't believe me I don't care. Just at least let me call the paramedics, please. Don't let him die. I'm begging you.

Paige: They've already been called.

Brendan: Thank you.

Paige: Do you actually expect me to believe that you're a good warlock?

Brendan: No. There's no such thing. I can explain it to you if you let me. I can make you understand. I won't hurt you. I need your help.

Paige: For what?

Brendan: To stop the other warlocks. To stop my brothers.

Scene: Outside church. The paramedics are putting Father Austin in the ambulance. Andy and Morris are there.

Morris: I got an eye witness. A nun. Saw someone she ID'd as Brendan Rowe. Apparently Mr. Rowe lives in the rectory. You alright?

Andy: No, I'm not. Father Austin's my priest. He gave me my first communion. What kind of animal would do this?

Morris: You wanna follow him to the hospital?

Andy: No. I wanna catch the scum that did this to him.

Scene: Quake. Piper gives the man that fixed the water a check.

Piper: (to a man) Thank you.

Man: Thank you.

Piper: (to Phoebe) You should of called me.

Phoebe: I know, I know. But you had a good time, right?

Piper: Unfortunately.

Phoebe: Do you confuse yourself when you do that?

Piper: I just, I don't know Phoebe, it seems like every guy I've liked lately has been a warlock, a ghost, or otherwise unavailable like Leo. I was just trying to save myself some grief with Josh.

Phoebe: But Josh is available, and human too ... I think.

Piper: I just don't want to be disappointed again. I'm tired of falling for the wrong guy, human or supernatural.

Phoebe: Well, I am sorry. If I had of known that you wanted to take a dating hiatus, I wouldn't have pushed so hard. Are you mad at me?

Piper: No, I'm grateful.

Phoebe: Yeah?

Piper: You followed my instincts. I don't know what I'd do without you.

Scene: Paige and Brendan are taking a walk.

Brendan: A warlock naturally comes from two warlock parents like Greg, Chris and Paul do. But they're just my half brothers, I had a different mother.

Paige: A human mother?

Brendan: Yes. A wonderfully, human mother.

Paige: So then we have something in common. My dad had an affair with my sister's mom.

Brendan: The only difference is he came from good. Mine came from pure evil. Descended from an ancient warlock line intent on furthering the Rowe coven. Four brothers destined to become the most powerful force of evil the world has ever known.

Paige: The evil charmed ones.

Brendan: Only I went into hiding. I wanted to break the chain. Make amends for all that my family's done.

Paige: By becoming a priest?

Brendan: Embracing God in that way is the only way to lose my power and my warlock nature forever. And with it keep the Rowe coven from ever being. I've been at war with myself all my life, Paige. Running from the evil inside me. I guess it finally caught up.

Paige: You can fight it. Fight them.

Brendan: No I can't. My brothers are too powerful, they're relentless. They'll keep hurting the people I care about until I give in. They'll even hurt you.

Paige: I can take care of myself. It's you I'm worried about.

Brendan: Ahh, don't worry about me. I know what I have to do. I have to kill my brothers before they trick me into killing somebody else. You'll have to follow me to their place, and then and your sisters will have to kill me.

Scene: Greg, Chris, and Paul's place.

Paul: Everything's ready.

Greg: Good. He's coming. This is amazing. Just as his approach my power quickens. It's as if I'm reaching out for him. For completion, do you feel it too?

Chris: Yes. (Brendan enters the room.) Brother.

Brendan: I'm here to kill you both.

Greg: Well, I'm glad. Anything less, I'd be disappointed. But first you're gonna need this. (He gets a knife.)

Paul: It's okay, Brendan, take it. (He does so.)

Brendan: I know this wasn't your doing Paul. But I'm gonna have to kill you too.

Greg: But me first. (Brendan and Greg start fighting.) Yes, come on, you're feeling it now. Come on, I dare ya, you're almost there. In your blood, this is us, this is your birth right.

(Brendan sees a woman tied to a table with candles around her.)

Brendan: What the hell?

Chris: Isn't the heat intoxicating? But you need to kill. Oh, yes, that's it.

Cut to Paige, Prue, Piper and Phoebe.

Phoebe: Got here as soon as we could, we just didn't have time to go to the house and get the Book of Shadows.

Paige: Yeah, I don't wanna have to kill Brendan too.

Piper: But you said on the phone he's a warlock.

Paige: Yeah, I know he is but if we can vanquish his brothers before he turns, we might be able to save him okay.

Cut back to the warlocks. Brendan is holding the knife just above the woman's throat.

Greg: One clean thrust and you're both a piece.

(Paige, Prue, Piper and Phoebe barge through the door.)

Paige: Brendan, no!

(Prue uses her powers to untie the woman. Paul flings his hand out and lightning flies out if his fingertips landing near them. They run into the other room.)

Paul: Four witches. We can't defeat them without Brendan and we haven't got him yet. (They run away. Paige, Prue, Phoebe and Piper run back into the room.)

Piper: (to woman) It's okay, you're safe.

Prue: No, don't take the blind fold off she'll see us. We'll call for help.

Phoebe: Paige, he's a warlock.

Paige: I know.

Scene: Same place. There is now police and lots of people there.

Officer: (to Morris) I'll take that.

(A man walks past Morris.)

Morris: Minimal traffic.

Man: See if he needs the photos.

Morris: I'll give it to him. Victim's a little shaken up so give her some air okay.

Cut to Andy and the victim.

(He gives her some tea.)

Andy: Here you go.

Woman: Thank you.

Andy: You okay to talk a little more?

Woman: Yeah, um, I just gotten to my car and I'm loading the groceries in the back and then they just came out of nowhere.

Andy: Was this guy, Brendan Rowe, one of them? (He shows her a picture.)

Woman: No. But I remember them calling one of the other ones that. I was blind folded and I think they drugged me or something 'cause the next thing I remember I was here. I felt the tip of the knife. He was gonna kill me. But she made him stop.

Andy: She?

Woman: One of the women that came. Um, Paige, I think her name was Paige.

Andy: Thanks. Stay with her. (He points to a woman officer. He walks up to Morris.) The bastards painted a cult symbol on her chest as a target. She's lucky to still be alive.

Morris: Did she I.D. Brendan Rowe.

Andy: Yeah, said three others blind folded her. Brought her here for him to kill her. (He starts to leave but Morris stops him.)

Morris: Where you going?

Andy: I'm gonna get to the bottom of this once and for all.

Scene: Halliwell house. Paige's room.

Paige: Hey, um, you can sleep in my room and I'll sleep with Piper.

Brendan: Why?

Paige: Because Phoebe kicks and Prue snores like no other.

Brendan: No, I mean why are you doing this, why are you so kind to me after what I almost did?

Paige: Yeah, but you didn't and that's what's important. You didn't come to your brothers will.

Brendan: Only thanks to you. They had me Paige. Right where they wanted. I could feel the evil inside taking me over. It was so strong, so powerful. If you and your sisters didn't come in when you did.

Paige: You would have stopped yourself. You wouldn't of hurt her.

Brendan: How can you be so sure when I'm not even sure myself?

Paige: Because you're a good person Brendan, I've seen it at church, Father Austin's words, at the stables with that little girl. Your good side is much stronger than your evil side, you just have to keep fighting it until your ordination in the morning. And then you're home free. And we are gonna make sure you get there on time.

(There's some silence and they stare into each other's eyes.)

Brendan: How many temptations do I have to endure?

(They move into a kiss.)

Paige: Uh, okay, I'm gonna go. Night.

Brendan: Night.

Cut to downstairs.

Piper: He was about to drive a knife in that woman's heart.

Phoebe: Yeah, you couldn't have missed that right?

Paige: I didn't. I saw Brendan NOT punch the knife in her.

Phoebe: Yeah, that's because we stopped him.

Paige: Then why isn't she dead?

Prue: Because we showed up.

Paige: No, because we followed him. Because last night Phoebe had a premonition of Brendan being attacked. That makes him the innocent that we're suppose to protect.

Phoebe: Not necessarily. I mean maybe we were directed to him so that we could save the real innocent. The woman.

Piper: Which we did and now you've brought her would be killer, a warlock no less in our house. How do you know he won't try to kill us? That's what warlocks do.

Paige: He's not just a warlock, he's human too. Okay, look, Piper, remember when the wendigo turned you into a monster. The struggle that you went through and, and, and Phoebe, what about the shadow that turned you evil, what you went through to fight him off just to stay good. If anybody could relate to what Brendan is going through I would think that it would be you two. He has worked so hard for so many years to overcome his dark side and his brothers and he is so close.

Prue: What if, what if, you're wrong. What if he crosses over and joins his brothers?

Phoebe: Well, then they become the evil charmed ones and it's too late to stop them.

Paige: I know. Look, I can't explain it. I'm just following my instincts and they've never let me wrong before, at least not when I've really listened to them. Guys, if you can't believe in him, can you please at least believe in me?

Piper: Okay. Well, if we're gonna help Brendan get to this ordination, we have to figure out a way to stop his brothers, they're definitely gonna be there waiting.

(The doorbell rings.)

Piper: Who could that be?

Phoebe: Brendan's brothers?

Paige: Something tells me they're not exactly the ringing the bell types.

(Paige answers the door.)

Paige: Andy.

Andy: Hey, Paige. You feeling lucky? 'Cause I'm about to do ya a BIG favor. I'm gonna forget that I can place you at the scene of the crime if you can tell me where I can find Brendan Rowe.

Paige: I'm not sure I know what you're talking about.

Andy: I'm talking about justice for Father Austin. Ever hear of him? (Paige doesn't know what to say.) What's the matter? Need a little more time to work on your story?

Prue: Andy!

Andy: Sorry, but all bests are off on this one. A priest, my priest, was viciously attacked at his own church who dedicated his life at doing only good. Then a young mother was kidnapped almost sacrificed in an altar. Now I can place Brendan Rowe at both scenes of the crime and the female victim hearing your name at the last one. And believe it or not I don't care why you were there, all I care about is who tried to kill Father Austin.

Paige: I wish that I could help you.

Andy: Prue, what about you? You wanna tell me where he is?

Prue: We're not hiding any criminals here Andy if that's what you're asking.

Andy: Fine. Father Austin's in intensive care. If he dies it's first degree murder and if I find out you're someway involved, I won't be able to look the other way, Paige. (He leaves.)

Phoebe: I've never seen him like that before.

Prue: Can you blame him?

Piper: I hope you're right about Brendan, Paige.

Scene: Greg, Chris and Paul's place. They are saying a spell.

Cut to Paige's room. Brendan is lying in bed and he's very restless. He gets out of bed and sees a spider and squashes it.

Back at Greg, Chris and Paul's place.

Paul: He should have been here by now. I told you the spell wouldn't work.

Greg: We've still got time.

Paul: I'm telling you he can't be taken. His mother's blood is too strong in him.

Chris: Then we will have to kill him.

Paul: I won't let that happen.

Greg: And he won't have a choice.

(Brendan enters the room.)

Paul: Brendan.

Greg: The spell brought you here. But the rest you have to do on your own, brother.

Brendan: I understand.

Chris: Do you really?

Brendan: I feel only your power reaching out to yours and yours. To complete our quadrilateral.

Paul: All it takes is the life of a mortal and then your initiation is complete.

Greg: I'm afraid it's gonna take more. We need proof that you have truly turned. To complete the Rowe coven you must sacrifice a witch. Paige.

Scene: Paige's room.

Piper: Where'd he go?

Paige: Um, probably to the rectory to get ready.

Piper: But you're not sure.

Paige: No, I'm not.

Piper: What are you gonna do?

Paige: I'm gonna find him. Wake up Pheebs and Prue okay.

(Phoebe stands at the doorway.)

Phoebe: I'm up. Do you want to know what the Book of Shadows says about the Rowe coven?

Paige: Pipes, go wake Prue up. (She leaves) Shoot.

Phoebe: It's not good. Ever since the tenth century each generation has grown stronger. Nobody can find a spell or a weapon that can stop them.

Paige: Let's just hope the power of four can beat them.

Phoebe: Unless it's already four against four.

Scene: Church. Paige, Prue, Piper and Phoebe are standing outside Brendan's room.

Phoebe: Are you sure you don't want us to go in with you?

Piper: If he's turned he'll kill you.

Paige: No, he won't I can talk to him. Look, I will call for help if I need it, I just need a minute alone with him.

(She walks in the room.)

Brendan: Hello, Paige.

Paige: Hi. Is everything alright?

Brendan: Yeah, sure. Why? You worry about me?

Paige: A little. Especially since you left this morning without a word.

Brendan: Yeah, well, big day. Wanted to get a jump on it.

Paige: Yeah, shouldn't you be getting ready?

Brendan: I am ready, Paige.

Paige: They got you didn't they?

Brendan: Look at this place. Hardly furnished, dresser, crucifix, bed, will this be my life? To meditate? To shut out the world.

Paige: Have your brothers been here?

Brendan: Mortify the flesh. They put a spell on me. To make me see your mortal body only. Something to kill and I see it.

(Prue pushes open the door and uses her powers. Brendan flies across the room.)

Paige: You can fight it Brendan. (Phoebe and Piper run in the room. Piper goes to freeze him.) No! It's okay, don't. (He turns into a warlock.) So this is it? You kill me or I kill you.

Phoebe: Paige.

Paige: Everything that you worked for, all the good that you've done still couldn't do. All for nothing, all lost. I don't believe it. I don't believe that this is the real you. (He raises his arm while holding the knife.) No, Brendan, wait! You're good. You can't kill me. It's not who you are. Isn't that why Father Austin believes in you?

(Brendan turns back into a human.)

Brendan: Did I hurt you?

Paige: No, I'm okay.

Brendan: Forgive me.

Phoebe: (to Piper) I wasn't worried. Were you worried?

Piper: Nah-uh.

Phoebe: Prue?

Prue: Not even a little.

(They walk down the hallway.)

Piper: It's clear.

(Greg, Chris and Paul appear.)

Greg: You betrayed us little brother. I'm very disappointed.

Brendan: Leave them out of this, Greg.

Chris: You're protecting witches now? You make me sick.

Piper: Paige?

Paige: Now!

(Piper tries to freeze them but they have some sort of protective shield around them and Phoebe throws the knife at them but the shield blocks it. Same happens with Prue's powers.)

Greg: No, not this time. I'm ready for you but family first.

Brendan: Yeah? Come and get me.

(Greg picks up the knife and gets ready to throw it. Paul stops him.)

Paul: Greg, wait!

Paige: Brendan, don't let them turn you, don't use your powers.

Paul: Give him a chance. It's not too late Brendan, you can still join us. You are either with us or against us.

Brendan: Then I'm against you.

Greg: Then you will die. (He throws the knife and hits Paul.) Damn you, Brendan.

Paul: Greg. (He pulls the knife out of his chest.) Damn you!

(He throws the knife and hits Greg in the chest. Greg grabs the knife and stabs Chris. They all turn into dust.)

Paige: I'm sorry.

Brendan: I'm not.

(A clock chimes.)

Paige: It's time.

Brendan: Yeah. After all these years, after everything I've given up to get here, a sacrifice never seemed greater than it does right now.

(Paige kisses him.)

Paige: Tell me about it.

Scene: Inside the church. Brendan is getting ordained and Phoebe, Prue and Piper are watching.

Phoebe: (to Paige) You know if you're ever gonna lose a guy it might as well be to the big guy.

Scene: Quake.

Bartender: What can I get you Paige?

Prue: Um, the usual, thanks.

(Andy walks up to Paige.)

Andy: Hey.

Paige: Hi. Still mad at me?

Andy: Listen Paige, I'm sorry about how I acted earlier.

Paige: Andy, please, you don't have to apologize. I know how close you are to Father Austin. I've known you a long time, remember?

Andy: I remember. Actually, I just came from the hospital, the doctor says he's gonna be okay.

Paige: I'm glad to hear that.

Andy: And he said it wasn't Brendan Rowe that attacked him, it was his brothers. I suppose you don't know where I might be able to find them either?

Paige: No. (The bartender gives her the drink.) Thanks. But I have a feeling you're not going to find them anywhere.

Andy: Really? I wonder how you might know that? Nevermind, I think I already know. Well, better get back to work I just wanted to stop by.

Paige: I'm glad you did.

(He leaves. Paige walks over to a table where Prue, Piper and Phoebe are sitting.)

Piper: Well, you're not handcuffed, that's a good sign.

Phoebe: Depends on who's cuffing you. I'm joking.

Paige: I wonder how he knew that I would be here?

Phoebe: Are you kidding? We're always at Quake after we vanquish warlocks. Either here or at home.

(Piper sees Josh.)

Piper: Oh, there's Josh.

Phoebe: Oh man, that guy cannot take a hint. Piper, this is my fault, I'm the one that pushed you on him. So I will handle this okay.

Piper: It's okay. I called him. I decided it's time to try and work through my fears and trust my instincts.

Prue: Always a good thing to do.

Phoebe: Especially when they're that cute.

Josh: Piper. I'm a little surprised you called, I thought you were mad at me or something.

Piper: No, I just had to go to church. Table for two. Yes, you. (They sit at a table.)

Phoebe: You know, maybe I didn't do such a bad thing after all.

Paige: I'd say helping her get over falling for the wrong guy is a good thing. Now maybe you can help me with it.

Phoebe: Yeah, that's not fair, losing such a catch like Brendan to the priesthood. God's got all the studs.

Paige: Well, at least he's not a warlock anymore.

Phoebe: And at least Piper's not a nun.

Prue: Oh.

Phoebe: Right?

Prue/Paige: Right.

**A/n: ok, tell me what u think. Just incase you all didn't get it, we had to do four brother's to equal out the four sisters. And when they're talking about the quadrilateral, in the show they're referring to a triangle. Plz review!**


	19. Blind Sided

**Disclaimer: Neither of us own Charmed, unless Princess isn't telling me something…**

**A/n: I think we would both greatly appreciate it if u guys could suggest this story around. It makes us feel better when we're getting more than 3 reviews a chapter. Thanx too: **

**El Chacal: I fixed that mistake, thanx. I kno, I really felt bad for only having Prue around a little bit, but I just couldn't fit her in anywhere. I'll do as best as I can to put more of her in. I shall talk to Princess about ur idea, and get back to u. **

**Princess Pinky: thanx**

**Chyp: thanx**

Scene: The park. There is a little boy's birthday party there.

Paige: So what are you so afraid of?

Piper: I'm not afraid. I'm not. I'm just not sure.

Prue: Not sure of what?

Phoebe: Josh. He wants to have the talk with Piper.

Prue: What talk?

Paige: Three dates, no sex. There could only be one talk he's talking about. Safe sex, prior partners, standard dating protocol.

Piper: And sex equals relationship.

Prue: And you're not sure whether you want to be a couple?

Piper: Well, it's not that I don't like him.

Phoebe: Then what's wrong with being a couple?

Piper: Well, I thought Leo and I were a couple, and then we coupled and he took off.

Prue: Yeah, well, men seem to have a different definition of coupling than women do.

Phoebe: I do not think that's why Leo left.

(Dee walks up to the girls.)

Dee: Hey Prue.

Prue: Hey Dee, how are you?

Paige: (to David) Hey, how's the party going?

David: Great. We're playing squish the squash and nobody's been able to catch me. (Prue's phone rings.) Is the cake ready?

Piper: Uh, yeah, give us about five minutes.

David: Awesome. (He runs off.) Hey guys, five minutes until the cake!

Dee: Thanks for doing all this Piper. I never would of been able to afford it.

Piper: Hey, what are friends for? Besides it's worth it just to see the look on David's face.

Phoebe: He's a great kid.

Dee: Yeah, I know.

Prue: So much for my Saturday off. That was Claire. Something at the auction needs to appraised, so I gotta go. I'm so sorry.

Dee, Piper, Phoebe, & Paige: Bye.

Cut to the kids playing with a ball. One kid accidentally throws the ball in the bush.

David: I'll get it. (He runs in the bush and throws the ball back. He hears a cat meowing in the trees. He goes to look and a grimlock jumps out of the bush and grabs him.) Help! Let go of me!

(Prue is walking along the path and sees what's happening. She runs towards David.)

Prue: David, no! (She puts her hands up and the grimlock and David fly around the air. A man just happens to see her. Prue looks at her hands and they fall to the ground. The grimlock grabs David and runs further into the bush.)

David: Help! Help! Let go of me! Help me!

(Prue runs after them. The grimlock stands in a spot and a hole in the ground appears. He jumps in and the hole closes.)

Scene: The park. The police are there. Dee is crying.

Paige: What did you tell them?

Prue: That I saw a butcher with whirling eyes take David.

Paige: And what did he say?

Prue: What did you think he said? He thought I was nuts.

Paige: Yeah, well, it turns out David's not the first one to be taken. An inspector told me that another boy disappeared yesterday in the exact same spot.

Prue: A demon who steals kids. Does it get any worse?

Paige: Uh, yeah, apparently it also happened twenty years ago. Same park, two kids.

Prue: Did they ever find the kids?

Paige: I don't know.

Prue: You know, I could of saved him.

Paige: Prue, don't go there.

Prue: No, I was just so surprised and I looked down at my hand and...

Paige: It was the first time you channelled your power through your hands. Give yourself a break. Your power's growing.

Prue: Yeah, I just hope no one saw me.

Paige: Okay, well, look on the bright side, you won't have to squint anemone. You were starting to get those little lines. (Piper comes up to them.) So, how's Dee doing?

Piper: Not good. It's very frustrating not being able to tell her who we are and how we can help.

Prue: Yeah, well, the sooner we get to the Book Of Shadows the sooner we can get David back home.

Paige: An albino demon with whirling eyes sounds like a whole chapter to me.

(Prue's phone rings.)

Prue: I forgot about the appraisal.

Piper: Uh, it's okay, just go. Paige, Phoebe, and I will look in the book and we'll call you if we find anything.

Prue: Are you sure?

Paige: Don't ya just hate cell phones? Always out of range. (She hangs up the phone.)

Prue: Call me.

Scene: Underground in the storm drains.

David: Help! Help me! Let go of me! (One of the grimlocks have a hold of David. The other grimlock holds his hand in front of David's face. A blue light shines in his eyes. It looks as if they're taking his eyesight.) I can't see. Why can't I see? Mom! Mom?

Scene: Halliwell house. Piper's looking through the Book Of Shadows and Paige is on the computer.

Piper: Nothing. (She closes the book and starts getting food out of the cupboards.)

Paige: Did you look under whirling eyes?

Piper: About an hour ago. I found demons with no eyes, demons with four eyes, eyes that grow legs, but no whirling eyes. What about you?

Paige: I found some newspaper clippings about the kidnapping twenty years ago. Ah, both were taken in the same place as David. And one of them were never seen again.

Piper: Oh, great.

Paige: But the other one was found. It's right here. His name was, uh, Brent Miller. Look, honey, I know you're upset but that's not going to help you.

Piper: It's not for me, it's for Dee, I'm taking her a care package. Keep reading.

Paige: "Brent Miller was discovered two days after he was taken, roaming the streets. He was fine except he'd gone blind."

Piper: Blind?

Paige: Yeah, he claimed that some storm drain monsters stole his eyesight and of course the authority's believed he just caught a parasite.

Piper: We can't tell Dee that her son might be blinded.

Paige: Well, maybe if we can find this Brent Miller guy on the web he might know something that can help us.

Piper: I hope you're right.

Paige: Piper, we're gonna find David.

Scene: Bucklands. Prue's office. A reporter enters.

Reporter: Prue Halliwell?

Prue: Yes.

Reporter: Hi. Eric Lohman. Bay Weekly alternative press. Have you heard of us?

Prue: Sorry.

Eric: Oh, well, you will. Listen, I was hoping might be able to help me with a story I'm working on.

Prue: On the auction business?

Eric: No, actually on magic.

Prue: Magic? Why would you come to me?

Eric: I don't know. Maybe because I saw you levitate two people in the park with just a wave of your hand. I take that as a no comment. So what are you anyway? Some kind of David Copperfield, Lance Burton, freak of nature? (He laughs.)

Prue: I don't know what you're talking about.

Eric: Look, Prue, friends call you Prue, right?

Prue: I would like for you to leave.

Eric: Well, tough, get over it. I had my police sources check you out. It's interesting how you name keeps popping up in all these unsolved murder cases.

Prue: What does that have to do with anything?

Eric: Maybe nothing. But if I wrote an article on it, it might look like something. Does your boss subscribe to my paper?

Prue: Don't threaten me.

Eric: What are you gonna do? Make me fly into the wall? (He laughs) Come on. (He knocks a glass bowl on the floor.) How clumsy of me. I bet that took a lot of self control, huh? Not using your powers.

Prue: You're a credit to your profession.

Eric: You know that kid saw what I saw too. (She picks up the phone.) Cops get him, his all the co-operating evidence I need.

Prue: Security?

(Eric hangs up the phone.)

Eric: Prue, be smart. Work with me. I'm gonna break this story one way or another. I can either make you sound like Wonder Woman or the devil incarnate. Okay? Think about it. (He leaves.)

Cut to the Manor. Paige is filling Phoebe in on what she found about about Brent Miller.

Phoebe: Okay, so you want me to go talk to him?

Paige: Yes. (She hands her a printout of the newpaper article and another piece of paper with Brent's address.) Hurry. Piper and I are going to stay here and see if we can find anything else.

Phoebe: Okay.

Paige: Be careful.

Phoebe: I will. (She leaves.)

Time lapse. Brent Miller's place.

Housekeeper: Mr Miller will be in shortly.

Phoebe: Wow, what a great view. You can smell the ocean.

(Brent enters the room with a seeing eye dog.)

Brent: And hear the traffic.

Phoebe: Uh, Brent Miller?

Brent: That's what they tell me.

Phoebe: Hi. I'm Phoebe Halliwell.

Brent: Phoebe, allow me to introduce you to Hamlet.

Phoebe: He's beautiful. So is this place.

Brent: Yeah, well, didn't think a blind guy could live is well, huh?

Phoebe: Oh, no, that's not what I meant at all.

Brent: I know you didn't. I design software for the visually impaired. Life has been good to me. So, how can I help you, Phoebe?

Pheobe: Actually, I wanted to talk to you about when you were kidnapped as a child.

Brent: I'm sorry, I'm not uh, I'm not very comfortable talking about that.

Phoebe: I understand, but I read a lot about it.

Brent: I said I'm not interested in talking about it.

Phoebe: Okay, but this just isn't for me...

Brent: I said no!

(Hamlet barks and the housekeeper comes in.)

Housekeeper: Is everything alright, Mr. Miller?

Brent: Yes, Lucy please just uh, show this lady to the front door.

Phoebe: No, you know what? I'm not leaving. It's happening again. In the last twenty-four hours two little boys were kidnapped in the same park you were. Maybe by the same monsters you were.

Brent: It's alright Lucy. (Lucy takes Hamlet in another room.) You believe my story about the monsters?

Phoebe: Yes, I do.

Brent: Why? When everyone else's laughed at me.

Phoebe: Well, maybe it's because I've seen my share of monster's and I haven't told anybody about them because I didn't want them to laugh at me. Mr. Miller, I know you wouldn't want what happened to you to happen to these two little boys. Please.

Brent: There were two of them. They were terrifying creatures really. They dragged me into a storm drain to a junction of some kind. They held me down, I remember blue sparks hitting my face. My eyes felt like they were on fire and uh, that was the last thing I ever saw.

Phoebe: Why do you think they took your eyesight?

Brent: I don't know. But I remember them saying something like auras.

Scene: People are coming out of a building. Two grimlocks in the drain watching the people. They pick a guy and start choking him by using their powers.

Scene: Halliwell house. Piper is sitting on the stairs searching through the Book Of Shadows. Paige sits down next to her.

Piper: Auras, auras. I know I saw something in here. Here it is, auras. "Grimlocks".

Paige: "Underground demons who roam city to city killing powerful forces of good by seeing the unique auras that surround them."

Piper: Which they're able to do by stealing the sight of innocent children.

Paige: So, there like hit men for the dark side.

Piper: The stolen eyesight will only last twenty-four hours but only if the children are alive. Which means we have less than fourteen hours. To destroy a grimlock gather a chisandra root...

Prue: (from downstairs) Piper! Paige! (They go downstairs.)

Paige: Uh oh, I know that look.

Piper: What's wrong?

Prue: A reporter saw me use my powers in the park and he's threatening to write an article about it.

Paige: What? Does he have any proof?

Prue: Just what he saw.

Paige: So it's your word against his.

Prue: Yeah, the difference is, his word is delivered to a half a million homes each week.

Piper: Well, everything happens for a reason, maybe it's time we let the world know about us.

Prue: Piper, being outted would only make our lives worse.

Piper: We don't know that. At least I could tell Dee what we're doing and at least give her some hope.

Paige: No, Prue's right. If we're exposed, we're gonna have every crazy hounding us day and night.

Prue: Not to mention the media circus on our front lawn. Remember E.T.?

Piper: Well, we can't worry about that now, we have to find those boys. I'm gonna go see Josh and see if he has a map or something of the storm drain system.

(Phoebe walks through the front doors.)

Prue: Storm drains?

Phoebe: It's where these demons live.

(Prue turns and looks at Phoebe.)

Phoebe: I just got back from talking to Brent Miller, the only boy who escaped twenty years ago. (She motions to Piper.) I all ready told Piper and Paige about it, over the phone. Anyway, the demons live in storm drains.

Prue: Well, there's got to be at least hundreds of miles of storm drains in the city!

Phoebe: Well, I'll go talk to Brent again and see whether he can remember where the Grimlocks took him.

Piper: Prue, the Book Of Shadows said the only way to kill a Grimlock is to blind it with a potion made from chisandra root. Can you find some?

Prue: Yeah, I'll try. As long as that reporter isn't following me.

Phoebe: Okay, be back soon. (They open the door.) Hey, what if Josh wants to have the talk?

Piper: I'll tell him I have a headache.

Scene: Police station. Andy walks up to Morris with two cappuccino's.

Andy: Anything on the night sheet?

Morris: Medical examiner. (Andy gives him his cappuccino) Thanks. Sent this over. It's Jerry Cartwright. Donated millions to the city anti-drug program.

Andy: And he's saying that he was murdered?

Morris: Unless we tell him otherwise. It's listed in the CLD as a strangulation. The problem is the man dies in a crowd of people and nobody saw anyone lay a hand on him.

(Eric enters the room.)

Eric: Inspector Trudeau.

Andy: Ohh...

Eric: Eric Lohman. Bay Weekly.

Morris: He's all yours. (He leaves.)

Andy: I know who you are. What do you want?

Eric: Um, a cup of coffee would be great. (Andy gives him a look.) Okay. What do you say I pick your brain about Prue Halliwell. Name ring a bell? It should. Her name keeps popping up in a lot of your murder cases. A lot of the unsolved ones.

Andy: Is that a fact?

Eric: I've got my sources. Cops love to talk. Especially if you pay them enough.

Andy: Get the hell outta here.

Eric: So, I assume you know all about Prue's unusual powers, right?

Andy: I don't know what you're talking about.

Eric: Yeah, right, that's what she said too. Did you two rehearse your stories or what? I saw her in action in the park, Trudeau. She waved her hands and magically suspended that David Hasher kid and his kidnapper in mid air. It was, it was very cool. I just wish I had my camera. Care to comment?

Andy: No.

Eric: Okay, I'll just change my story to a police cover up instead.

Andy: I'm not covering up anything.

Eric: Really? Great. Then I guess you got nothing to worry about. Just remember, I gave you a chance to work with me. (He leaves.)

Morris: What was that about?

Andy: Nothing. You're gonna have to handle the emmy case on your own.

Morris: Why? Where you going?

Andy: I'm assigning myself to kidnappings.

Scene: Josh's place.

Josh: Why exactly do you need this?

Piper: Ah, ah, a client at Quake is uh, thinking of throwing an underground rave and we might cater it.

Josh: A party in a storm drain?

Piper: Yeah, he uh, runs a roder ruder type company, it's kind of a theme thing.

Josh: Yeah, well, sounds dank. Like anyway, as long as you're here. Can we talk?

Piper: Uh, maybe later. I have to go.

Josh: No, Piper. It can not wait.

Piper: Somebody's a little anxious, huh?

Josh: This is important, it could affect the rest of my life.

Piper: Well, not if we take precautions.

Josh: What?

Piper: I'm not saying I'm ready for that, in fact I'm not ready for that. But when I am ready for that, I'm just saying I will be taking precautions.

Josh: Piper, what are you talking about?

Piper: Uh, having sex. You're not talking about that are you? (He shakes his head.) What are you talking about?

Josh: My leaving.

Piper: Leaving?

Josh: Yeah, I got offered a job down in Beverly Hills. I mean it's not exactly my dream but it's a good opportunity. Look, my point is if I thought that we had a future.

Piper: Josh, this is all happening a little too fast.

Josh: Yeah, I know, I know, and I'm sorry but like it or not you're in this vote. Now if you don't want me to go, I won't.

(Piper freezes him.)

Piper: Okay, we need to talk about this, if I ask you to stay then we're a couple and I'm not sure if I'm ready to be a couple, but if I tell you to leave and we could of been a good couple then, then I'll never know. I need more time. (She gets her phone out and starts dialing. Josh unfreezes and his phone rings.)

Josh: Uh, hold that thought. (He picks up the phone.) Yeah, hello?

(Piper grabs the maps and runs out the door.)

Scene: Brent's place. Phoebe is there.

Brent: I remember their faces. It's like a nightmare that never ends. They took me into this big area and there were a lot of pipes. I'm sorry, that's really all I remember.

Phoebe: That's okay, Brent.

Brent: You're disappointed.

Phoebe: No, no, not at all.

Brent: Someone that can see your face might believe you but your voice tells a different story.

Phoebe: Gave me away, huh?

Brent: You have a beautiful smile, Phoebe.

Phoebe: How can you tell?

Brent: I hear it in your voice, I can see it in my mind. (Phoebe touches Brent's arm and she has a premonition of a little boy in the storm drain.) What's the matter? Are you okay?

Phoebe: I'm fine. Um, Brent, when they took you were you wearing a sweat shirt with jeans and black high tops?

Brent: Yeah, I think I was. How did you...

Phoebe: And when you escaped were you running through water?

Brent: Yes, I remember that, in a tunnel.

Phoebe: Okay, Brent, I need you to think really hard. Do you remember anything, anything at all about that location? Did you hear anything or feel anything?

Brent: All I remember is this, uh, sound of this enormous generator and maybe some cable cars.

Phoebe: Cable cars?

Brent: Yeah.

Phoebe: Hey, do you have a map? Oh, oh! I'm so, that was so stupid.

Brent: No, I actually do have a map of that area. It's over here. What are we looking for exactly?

Phoebe: I don't know. Cable car turn around maybe. That generator that you heard could of been a power plant.

(He gets a book and starts flipping through the pages.)

Brent: Right. See, on this map, okay, there are two turn arounds on this page and uh, right, here it is. There's a power plant right there on Verik.

Phoebe: How can you tell?

Brent: Well, give me your hand. Okay, feel these three horizontal bumps followed by the two vertical. On this map that's the symbol for a power plant.

Phoebe: I better go.

Brent: Phoebe, how'd you know what I was wearing and where I was running? Are you some kind of psychic?

Phoebe: Like, only different.

Brent: Right. That's how you've seen all these other monsters that you mentioned isn't it? Phoebe, you're a good person. That probably means you have a strong aura. Be careful with those monsters.

Phoebe: Don't worry, I will.

Scene: Underground in the storm drains.

David: Don't worry Billy. My mom's got a friend that has super natural powers. She'll get us outta here.

Grimlock: Shut up!

Scene: Bucklands. Prue's office. She's talking on the phone.

Prue: Did you hear on the radio about that philanthropist that got mysteriously strangled?

Cut to Piper in her car.

Piper: It's gotta be the grimlocks. That's how they kill. We're running outta time, we've got less than three hours. Did you get the chisandra root?

Cut to Prue.

Prue: No, but I'm leaving now to pick it. Um, look, did Phoebe get anything out of Brent Miller that might help us?

Cut to Piper.

Piper: Um, I'm not sure.

Cut to Prue. Andy is standing at the doorway.

Andy: Who's Brent Miller?

Cut to Piper.

Piper: Prue?

Cut to Prue.

Prue: I gotta go. (She hangs up the phone.) Andy, hi, what are you doing here?

Andy: Working out the kidnapping's. Thought we should talk.

Prue: Well, I've already told the police everything I know about that.

Andy: Not according to Eric Lohman you didn't. He stopped by the station. We had an interesting chat.

Prue: Yeah, well, he's a reporter trying to make a name for himself. Can't believe anything he says.

Andy: Normally I don't. This time I do. We've been down this road too many times, Prue. I know you're hiding something. I have my suspicions about what it is. But I've come to accept the fact that you can't ell me or you don't wanna tell me. Either way, it's not just me anymore. Lohman's on you, at least he thinks he is and he's not gonna let go. Prue, if you don't level with me now I can't help you control this.

Prue: Andy, I'm just never sure if it's better for you to know or not to know.

Andy: I remember the time when we could tell each other everything. There's nothing Lohman won't do to get this story. Watch your back. (He leaves towards the door.)

Prue: Andy, thanks.

Scene: Phoebe is at an opening to the storm drains.

Phoebe: Bingo. (She runs off.)

Scene: Piper pulls up outside their house. She runs up the stairs and Prue gets out of her car.

Piper: Did you get it?

Prue: Yep, I got it.

Piper: What's wrong?

Prue: Andy stopped by my office after Lohman stopped by his. I think he told Andy about my powers.

Piper: Uh oh. What did you do?

Prue: Same as I always do, I danced around the truth. It just doesn't feel right anymore.

(Piper sees a pram roll down next door's driveway right in front of a truck. She freezes it just in time.)

Piper: Oh my God! (They run down to the road.)

Prue: Where is the mother? (They look inside the pram. It's empty.)

Piper: Oh, thank God!

Prue: Wait a second, since when did the Johnsons get a baby? That damn reporter! (They see Eric with a camera hiding behind a wall and bushes.) Look.

Piper: Okay, uh, confused.

Prue: Alright, that's Lohman. This is a setup. We need to get back to where we were before everything unfreezes. Go! (They run back in front of their house.) Okay, don't forget to put your hands up. (Piper switches her purse from the right shoulder to the left shoulder. Everything unfreezes.) Don't look, just go inside. (They do so. Eric rewinds his camera and plays it several times.)

Eric: Purse on right shoulder. Then on left shoulder. Purse on right shoulder. Purse on left shoulder. She has another power. Gotcha! Gotcha!

Scene: Halliwell house. Phoebe runs up the stairs outside and goes into their house. Lohman is sitting outside in his car.

Cut to inside.

Paige: Is he still out there?

Prue: Unfortunately.

Phoebe: Hey, you guys, I think I found the entrance to the storm drain. What's going on?

Paige: Didn't you see that guy parked out front in his car?

Phoebe: Yes.

Prue: Yeah, well, that's the reporter I told you about. He's staking us out.

Phoebe: What?

Piper: He tricked us into using our powers and nearly caught us.

Prue: But fortunately we figured out what he was doing before he could get any proof.

Phoebe: Oh, thank God!

Piper: The only problem is, how are we gonna be out looking for David when he's camped outside? We have less than two hours.

(The doorbell rings. Prue answers the door.)

Eric: Hey, how's it going? Mind if I use your bathroom? (She tries to shut the door.) Hey, don't bother using your magical powers on me. I already hid the video tape.

Prue: What video tape?

Eric: Yeah, you know, best I could guess is somehow one of you stopped time. Or rewound it. I don't know. What I do know is I got the whole thing on tape.

Prue: You're bluffing.

Eric: Am I? How do explain your sisters purse magically jumping to her right shoulder to her left shoulder instantaneously. You screwed up. And I got the proof. Okay, now here's the deal. I already got my story ready to print. But all I really want now from you is a tell all exclusive. I'll write the book, we can share in movie rights, foreign sales, distribution... (Prue pushes him outside and closes the door.) Okay, I'll just wait outside until you're ready to talk.

Cut to inside.

Phoebe: What are we gonna do?

Prue: Alright, look, I will stay here and finish the potions, you guys go try and find the boys. Paige, you should orb there, to avoid any messy situations. (She motions to the front door.) To buy us some time, keep on freezing those grimlocks, until I get there, okay?

Paige: What about Lohman?

Prue: Don't worry about him, I'll keep him busy.

(Phoebe pulls out a map and points to the spot where the storm drain entrance is.)

Phoebe: Can you get us there?

(Paige studies the map.)

Paige: I think so. But just in case, keep in mind where it is, so you can 'guide' me.

Prue: Be careful!

Paige: We will. I promise! (Paige takes Piper and Phoebe's hands, then orbs them out.)

Scene: In the storm drains. Paige orbs Piper, Phoebe, and herself in. Paige steps in a puddle.

Paige: Eww, I'm not wearing the right shoes for this. Okay, talk about all roads leading to hell.

(Phoebe gets out her map.)

Phoebe: Ah, light, light. (Piper turns on a torch.) Brent said he remembered a big area with pipes. Oh, wait, here's a pipe junction. That way. (They keep walking.) So, I guess this isn't a good time to ask how it went with Josh and the talk?

Piper: You're right, it's not.

Scene: Brent's place.

Brent: Inspector Trudeau?

Andy: Yes, Mr. Miller?

Brent: My housekeeper said you wanted to talk to me. Is it about the kidnappings?

Andy: Maybe. Has a Prue Halliwell come to talk to you by any chance?

Brent: No. But I have spoken to a Phoebe Halliwell.

Andy: Really?

Brent: I think I know where she went if that'll help you.

Scene: In the storm drains.

Piper: I never knew anything could smell so bad.

Phoebe: Now there's a good sign. (She sees a sign.)

Paige: Meaning?

Phoebe: I saw it in a vision that I had of Brent. (They see a rat.)

Paige, Phoebe, & Piper: Eww, eww!

(Paige falls into a big hole in the ground and is knocked unconscious.)

Phoebe: Paige! Paige! Paige! Are you okay! Oh my God! Oh God! (She put a piece of cardboard over the hole.) Paige, I promise we'll get help!

Scene: Manor. Kitchen. Prue is making the potion.

Prue: I feel like I should be cackling. (The phone rings.) Hello?

Cut to Phoebe. She's on her cell phone.

Phoebe: Prue. Uh, Paige's hurt; Piper and I can't get to her.

Cut to Prue.

Prue: Uh, okay, where are you?

Cut to Phoebe.

Phoebe: At the end of Verik street. Hurry okay, and don't forget the potion!

Cut to Prue.

Prue: I'm on my way! (She grabs the potion and goes outside. The reporter has done something to the engine of the car.)

Eric: Didn't want you to leave me behind, did you?

Prue: Fix it, now!

Eric: Or what? You're gonna hurt me? Go ahead, just let me get you in focus.

Prue: Look, I don't have time for this, alright. Paige is hurt and two boys' lives are at stake.

Eric: Do you know where they are?

Prue: Yes. Alright, you win.

Eric: What's my prize? (He holds up his camera and presses 'record'.)

Prue: I'm a witch with magical powers.

Eric: A witch? Witch? (He laughs) Great, great. Let's go!

Scene: Outside the storm drains. Phoebe is waiting for Prue. Prue's car pulls up and they get out of the car.

Phoebe: What is he doing here!

Eric: Making my career.

Prue: I didn't have a choice. Where's Paige?

Phoebe: She's in here, Piper's with her. This way, come on.

Prue: You just stay here alright? It's too dangerous.

Eric: No, no, no. I'm coming with ya.

Prue: No! Look, there is too many lives at stake here including my sisters. I will not have you risking them.

Eric: Okay, I'll just wait out here.

(The girls go in and Eric follows.)

Cut to inside the storm drains. A grimlock is walking around behind Piper.

Paige: (from the hole) Phoebe, Piper, is that you? (The grimlock hears her and so does Piper. Piper spins around and flicks her wrists, freezing the grimlock.) Piper?

(Piper moves the cardboard away and bends down, reaching for Paige.)

Paige: It's okay, Paige. I'm here. Prue and Phoebe are on their way.

(The grimlock unfreezes without Piper's knowledge and begins to choke both Piper and Paige, with his powers. Phoebe and Prue come running in.)

Phoebe: Prue! (Prue uses her powers to hit him with a big pipe. He runs away.) Nice!

Cut to outside. Andy pulls up in his car and goes inside.

Eric: This is Eric Lohman reporting live. I'm in a storm drain underground following four sisters, all of them witches. As they look for children who may have been abducted. My strange...

(A grimlock appears and strangles Eric.)

Cut to Prue, Piper, Paige, and Phoebe. Prue is using her power to float a large piece of iron pipe above the hole.

Prue: Grab on with all your strength and I'll pull the pipe up, which should bring you with it.

(Paige grabs onto the pipe, feeling much too weak to orb. She holds on as tight as she can. Prue begins to telekinetically lift the pipe up, bringing Paige with it, then she gently slides the piper high enough so that Paige settles on the ground. Paige lets go of the pipe and Prue lets it drop on the ground.)

Paige: Ow, ow, ow!

(Prue helps Paige up and gives her a gentle hug.)

Prue: We'll get you outta here.

Paige: No, no.

Prue: Look, Paige, just up to the street. Piper will take you, okay? Phoebe and I will come right up with the boys.

Piper: Come on, lean on me, honey. (They start walking back to the street.)

Cut to Andy. He is looking around the drains. He sees Eric lying on the ground. A grimlock walks up behind them. He sees it and shoots it but it doesn't do anything. The grimlock grabs Andy. Piper and Paige arrive just in time. Piper freezes Andy and the grimlock.

Piper: Prue!

(Prue hears her sister's distressed call and runs to meet them, getting there just as Andy and the grimlock unfreeze.)

Prue: Andy! (She uses her powers and the grimlock flies through the air.) You okay?

Andy: Yeah, thanks. So what Lohman saw you do was true?

(Phoebe runs up.)

Phoebe: Andy, what are you doing here?

Andy: Confirming my suspicions.

Prue: He knows. A grimlock tried to kill him.

Andy: What the hell's a grimlock?

Prue: It's a demon.

Andy: A demon.

Prue: Yeah, um, look, Andy, I need you to get Paige up on the street, okay?

Paige: No, Prue, I want to stay, I need to help.

Prue: No, you are far too weak to use your powers.

Andy: Her too?

Prue: Look, Andy, will you please just get her out of here.

Andy: Prue, I'm not leaving the three of you alone.

Prue: Do I have to use my power on you?

Andy: I'll meet you up on the street.

(Andy helps Paige to the street.)

Prue: (to Paige) You'll be okay. (Prue sees the video tape for the camera next to Eric on the ground. She picks it up and puts it in her pocket.) Okay, we should be coming up on a feeder drain right about now.

(A grimlock stands in front of them and they scream. Phoebe opens one of the jars of potion and throws it on the grimlock. It melts away.)

Prue: Great, just what we need. More toxic waste in our sewers. That went well.

Phoebe: Yeah. (They keep walking.) David! (They split off into different directions.)

David: Please help me!

Piper: David! Oh God! Prue! I found them! (The other grimlock sees Prue and starts choking her. She drops the bottle of potion.) Prue! (She holds up her hands, freezing the grimlock. Prue uses her powers to splash the potion onto the grimlock. He melts away.)

Piper: (to Prue) Are you okay?

Prue: Yeah, where's David.

Piper: Over there.

David: I can see! I can see you! I knew you had magic powers!

Prue: Come on, get your friend and let's get out of here, okay.

Scene: Police station. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Andy, and Darryl are there.

Morris: Exactly how did you know the kids were down there again?

Andy: Anonymous tip.

Morris: And what about the kidnappers?

Andy: Kidnappers? There weren't any kidnappers. Kids followed a kitten into the storm drain. Got lost.

Morris: Really? How do you explain finding Lohman down there with a broken neck?

Andy: Must of slipped when he went down there after them. Anything for a story. That's too bad.

Morris: Yeah, real shame. You don't really expect me to believe all this do you?

Andy: For now.

Phoebe: Have they said anything?

Prue: No, they just got back from the hospital but who knows what they'll say once the police start questioning them.

Phoebe: So much for our secret. (to Paige) Hey, you okay?

Paige: Yeah, I was just thinking when I was in the storm drain, I was kinda out of it and I kept thinking about Glenn. That's weird.

Phoebe: Maybe you miss him.

Piper: (to Phoebe) Ya think?

Prue: (to Piper) What are you gonna do about Josh?

Piper: I'm gonna call him and tell him I think he should take the job in Beverly Hills.

Phoebe: But sweetie, you can't hold out for Leo, I mean, who knows of he's ever gonna come back.

Paige: But she shouldn't give up on someone either, at least, not too easily.

Phoebe: That's too bad, he had really nice glutes. There's Brent. Hey Brent! Ah, over here. Hi.

Brent: Hi.

Phoebe: Where's your dog?

(Brent takes off his sunglasses.)

Brent: He's retired.

Phoebe: You can see? But how did that...

Brent: I don't know, I mean you tell me. I mean someone must of slayed those monsters. Do you know anything about it? (Phoebe pretends to zip her mouth closed.) That's alright. If anyone knows the danger of telling amazing stories, I sure do. I was right, you do have a beautiful smile. Are those the boys?

Phoebe: Yeah.

Brent: Maybe I should have a little talk with them.

Phoebe: That would be so great. Thank you.

Brent: No. Thank you.

(Andy walks up to Prue.)

Prue: So, now you know.

Andy: Yeah. It's still sinking in.

Prue: Where do we go from here?

Andy: That's a good question.

(Lots of reporters come up to Andy with cameras, wanting to ask him questions.)


	20. The Power of Two

**Disclaimer: Don't own Charmed**

**A/n: I have a good reason for this being late, i swear i do! Ok, first, i was just on vacaction for a week. Also, me and Princess have decided that we're going to finish up this story, then Princess is going to take total control if she wants to do the rest of the seasons. i would continue helping her, but i am totally out of ideas and school has given me no time on the computer whatsoever. So lets all give Princess a hand for continuing this story! **

Scene: Halliwell house. Phoebe is sitting on the furniture meditating, trying to call a premonition. Prue, Piper, and Paige are running around looking for stuff.

Piper: Paige, have you seen my purse?

Paige: In the kitchen. Have you seen my keys?

Piper: They're by the T.V. I can't find my plane ticket. Did I give it to you?

Prue: Maybe you packed it.

Piper: I didn't just pack it, I just saw it.

(Phoebe holds Piper's plane ticket and tries to have a premonition. It works.)

Phoebe: I can't believe it!

Prue: Found it! (She snatches Piper's plane ticket off Phoebe.)

Piper: Thank God! Didn't you hear me looking for this? What are you doing on the furniture?

Phoebe: No, you don't understand. I've been practicing how to call a premonition and I did it. I saw a future event. Oh, and that's the good news, the bad news is I saw you missing your flight.

Prue: Oh, great. If I don't get to Honolulu for the convention, Claire will fire me!

Piper: Well, we can't let that happen especially since my job is hanging by a thread as it is and it all comes down to whether or not I do a better than perfect job catering this event!

Phoebe: Since when?

Piper: Oh, since all the demon hunting time off I've been taking lately. I am so behind. I didn't go shopping, or pay the bills, or call the cable guy, or cancel my hair appointment.

Phoebe: Don't worry, sweetie, I'll do it.

Piper: You sure?

Paige: Yeah, I mean, you've got time right? Okay, so listen, we have stopped Phoebe's premonitions from coming true before, hopefully we can do it again. Let's go.

Piper: Okay, but wait, whoa, whoa! I just realized the two of you haven't really ever been alone together.

Phoebe: Piper, we're big girls now. I don't think we need you as a buffer anymore.

Prue: What about demon stuff, what if something happens and you need the power of four?

Paige: Well, then the power of two will just have to do.

Phoebe: Good one.

Paige: Alright, let's go. Um, hey Phoebe, will you pick up my dry cleaning on the way back from the market please?

Piper: And talk to the gardeners about the weeds?

Prue: Oh, and light bulbs, we need light bulbs.

Phoebe: Sure, I'll just add it to my list.

Piper: Great, thanks!

Prue: Bye.

Paige: Go, go, go. (They leave.)

Phoebe: I'm not even married and already I'm a house wife. (The phone rings and she answers it.) Hello. Hey, Mary-Anne. Oh, geez, I completely forgot about Alcatraz. I can't go, I have a million errands to run. (pause) You know, I-I'll be right over. (She scrunches up the list and throws it away.)

Scene: Alcatraz.

Soul Collector: You don't seriously plan on spending the rest of eternity around here do you?

Jackson: I'll find a way off this rock on my own, don't worry.

Soul Collector: Who are you kidding, Jackson? You've been stuck here ever since they executed you. Thirty-six years trapped between life and death.

Jackson: Big deal. I've learned how to do things in that time. Break the physical plane. Prepare for my revenge.

Soul Collector: Revenge. How mortal.

Jackson: Go to hell.

Soul Collector: That's what I do. Only never alone. I ferry souls there. Everyone I can get my little hands on so to speak.

Jackson: Yeah, well, you're not going to get your little hands on this one lady so just forget it.

Soul Collector: Don't worry Jackson, I don't want your soul. I want a witch's. They're prize catches. Trophies.

Jackson: So what's that got to do with me?

Soul Collector: If you let me get you off the island, get your revenge, witches will try to stop you. And the only way to do that is to become vulnerable to me. Then I'll have them right where I want them. Speaking of witches ...

(A group of people including Phoebe are coming.)

Tour Guide: Twenty-eight inmates died here, nine by attempting to escape, four by execution. Legend has it, that one of them still haunts this prison to this very day. The ghost of Alcatraz. Believed to reside in this very cell.

Man: The ghost ... oh, geez. (He laughs.)

Tour Guide: Let's see if his in shall we? (He opens the cell and goes inside and closes the door.) Now if you listen closely, you can actually hear the ghost cries. Shh. There. Here him?

Jackson: What an idiot.

Ghost: Look at him as you get off jail free card. (She does something and the tour guide drops dead.)

Mary-Anne: Oh my God.

Pheobe: Mary-Anne call nine-one-one, quick! What did you do? Who are you?

Jackson: You can see me?

Soul Collector: Forget her now. There's your ride off the island. Hop in.

Phoebe: Oh, no. No!

(Jackson goes in the tour guide.)

Soul Collector: Hope you enjoy the tour. See ya.

Scene: South Bay Social Services.

Mr. Cowen: In all honesty, Paige, if it weren't for you, I'm not sure I'd be able to handle all of the cases that come in.

Paige: Thank you.

Mr. Cowen: No, don't thank me yet. I've tolerated your unexplained absences and the endless family emergencies but no more. There are a few state workers who will be visiting in the next two days and it's important that we make a big impression. It's important that you make a big impression if you expect to keep your job. Do I make myself clear?

Paige: Perfectly.

(Monique opens the door.)

Monique: I'm sorry, Paige, but your sister's on the phone.

Paige: Ah, I'll call her back.

Monique: She says it's an emergency.

(Paige gets the phone.)

Cut to Phoebe.

Phoebe: Hey, have you ever heard of the ghost of Alcatraz?

Cut to Paige.

Paige: Are you kidding? This is why you pulled me out of a meeting?

Cut to Phoebe.

Phoebe: No, Paige, you don't understand. I think the ghost really exists.

Cut to Paige.

Paige: Did you see it?

Cut to Phoebe.

Phoebe: Ah, of course not, I mean how could I? I wasn't at Alcatraz. I had way too much work around here to do.

Cut to Paige.

Paige: So, then what makes you think there was a ghost?

Cut to Phoebe.

Phoebe: Uh, my friend saw it. Mary-Anne. You know Mary-Anne. Actually, she thinks she saw two ghosts or the other one may be something else. She's not really sure.

Cut to Paige.

Paige: Phoebe.

Cut to Phoebe.

Phoebe: What? Witches aren't the only people that can see ghosts. Normal people can too. Anyway, I did some research and found out that some evil spirits need a dead body to transport them across water.

Cut to Paige's cubical. Mr. Cowen impatiently stands a few feet away.

Paige: Okay, look, I am really sorry that the furnace exploded but you are just gonna have to handle it on your own. Okay?

Cut to Phoebe.

Phoebe: Okay, Paige, if this ghost is on the mainland...

Cut to Paige.

Paige: (Quietly and quickly) Don't forget to buy tampons at the market. (She hangs up.)

Cut to Phoebe.

Phoebe: Hello?

Cut to Paige.

Paige: (to Mr. Cowen) Just, uh... (she makes an exploding noise) singed eyebrows.

Scene: Police station.

Morris: Did you take some of the old case files home by any chance, Andy?

Andy: No, why?

Morris: We're missing a couple. Hope the captain's already been in them. You wanna talk about it?

Andy: Talk about what?

Morris: About why you've been walking around here like a zombie lately. Like, ever since you ran into Prue again. Come on, what's up?

Andy: I wish I could tell you, I really do. I just have to work things out on my own first.

Inspector Blakely: Okay, you guys are the experts on the freaky cases, figure this one out. A victim was stabbed thirteen times in the chest. Circular pattern. CSI combed the scene and other than the knife, found no evidence. Check this out. (She shows the a photo of the knife.)

Andy: Solid thumbprint.

Inspector Blakely: Yeah, but we didn't get it from dusting. We got it from florascoping.

Morris: Ultra violet fingerprint. Never heard of that.

Inspector Blakely: We ran the print. This is where it gets freaky. It matches up to Jackson Ward, the serial killer that was executed in Alcatraz thirty-six years ago.

Andy: Are you sure about this?

Inspector Blakely: Checked it twice.

Morris: Dead guy's print on a murder weapon. It's gotta be a mistake.

Andy: Can I borrow this?

Inspector Blakely: Whoa, where you going?

Scene: Halliwell house.

Paige: Phoebe, I'm home. (She sees all the dirty dishes still in the sink and looks in the fridge. It's empty.) Phoebe, you didn't go to the market yet?

Phoebe: Uh, no, I sort of got side tracked with this ghost research. Besides, there isn't enough money in the house hold account.

Paige: Well, you should of told me and I would of got some transferred in. What about the dry cleaning?

Phoebe: I will do it tomorrow, I swear.

Paige: I wanted to wear that suit to work tomorrow.

Phoebe: Look, I know that I promised but this just seemed more important. We're not gonna get into a fight already are we? I mean, I wouldn't want to prove Piper right.

(The doorbell rings. Paige answers it.)

Paige: Andy, hi.

Andy: Hi.

Paige: I was wondering whether I'd see you again. Prue thought you might be mad at us.

Andy: No, I just needed some space. It's one thing suspect what your secret was, it's another thing to actually see it with my own eyes.

Paige: So does that mean that you're okay with it?

Andy: Actually, I'm here on a case, a kind of case where frankly before, I probably would've been looking for a more logical explanation.

Paige: Well, come on in. (They go inside.) What's the case?

Andy: The son of a former D.A. was brutally murdered. The only quote on quote evidence points to the last man executed on Alcatraz before it was closed down.

Phoebe: Jackson Ward.

Andy: How did you know that?

Paige: Yeah, how did you know that?

Phoebe: I told you, I was trying to figure out who the ghost of Alcatraz was, remember? Jackson Ward was at the top of the list.

Andy: Ghost?

Phoebe: Yeah. Hey, what's that? (She points to the picture of the knife.)

Andy: Ultra violet finger print. Although technically there's no such thing.

Phoebe: Could be the ghosts ectoplasm. It's outside the visual spectrum. Book Of Shadows.

Andy: Ectoplasm?

Phoebe: Yeah. It's the ghosts skin. Hey, do you have a picture of this Ward guy? (He shows her the picture.) Yep, that's him. Exactly how Mary-Anne described him to be. Amazing.

Paige: (a little suspicious) Very.

Phoebe: And what about this former D.A. son. Did Ward know him?

Andy: Ward knew his father. He's the prosecutor that convicted him.

Phoebe: Coincidence? I think not. It's got to be the ghost that got off Alcatraz.

Paige: You know, speaking of coincidences. Don't you think it's an awfully big one that your friend saw this ghost?

Phoebe: Paige, if we've learned anything by now, it's that there aren't any coincidences, right?

Paige: Right. (Andy's staring out the window.) Andy, are you alright?

Andy: I don't know. Just getting used to the idea of demons and witches. I don't know if I'm ready for ghosts too.

Phoebe: You ain't seen nothing yet.

Paige: Pheebs.

Andy: But if you're right, if it is the ghost of Jackson Ward that is the killer, how do I stop him from killing again?

Scene: Court house. Judge Renault's office. Jackson walks through the door. He turns off the light and Judge Renault turns on his desk lamp.

Jackson: Judge Renault. Long time, no see. You could of shown me some mercy giving me life in prison. You wanted me put to death. (Jackson picks up the name plate.)

Judge: What's going on? Who's there? (Jackson pulls his tie so it chokes him.)

Jackson: Do you have any idea how long it takes, how much you suffer, what a cruel life of immoral damage? (He gets a letter opener and stabs the judge. The woman ghost appears.)

Soul Collector: I helped you get your revenge. Now it's your turn to help me get a witch.

Jackson: Are you kidding lady? I'm just getting started.

Scene: Judge Renault's office. All the police are there.

Morris: Thirteen stabs in a circular pattern just like the other victim.

Andy: Matches Jackson's M.O. too.

Morris: Must be a complicated killer.

Andy: I wouldn't know, the M.O. was never released to the public. Can I see that? (He takes the letter opener.)

CSI Detective: I've already dusted for prints and nothing.

Andy: Did you florascope it?

CSI Detective: What? (Andy gets a florascoper, holds it above the letter opener and the ultra violet finger print shows up.) What the hell is that?

Andy: Don't ask. (to Morris) Ten bucks says it matches Ward's.

Morris: Don't go jumping off the deep end on me okay. Jackson Ward is dead. Been like that a long way now.

Andy: Well, someone's going around killing people or the descendants people that put him away.

Morris: Where you going?

Andy: Look, have someone put together a list of potential victims or anyone that had to do with his conviction.

Morris: Andy, wait!

Scene: South Bay Social Services. The state workers are waiting. They look at their watches.

Mr. Cowen: I'm sure Paige will be here shortly. She has a lot of family emergencies.

(Paige enters the room.)

Paige: Oh, Mr. Cowen, I am so sorry.

Mr. Cowen: Paige, let me introduce you. This is Mr. Yakihama, head of Child Services for the state of California. Mr Yakihama this is Paige Halliwell, one of our top Social Workers.

Paige: Hi. Nice to meet you sir.

Mr Yakihama: Nice to meet you too. I trust that everything is alright with your family.

(Monique enters with Andy behind her.)

Monique: Excuse me, Paige.

Paige: Not now, Monique.

Mr. Cowen: May I help you?

Andy: Yeah, I need to see Miss Halliwell. Police business.

Paige: Excuse me. (They walk outside the room.) Are you trying to get me fired?

Andy: I think Jackson Ward is killing again, Paige.

Paige: Great. Just great. You wait here a second. I'll take care of everything. (She walks back in the room.) Hi.

Scene: Halliwell house. Phoebe's in the attic looking through the Book Of Shadows.

Paige: (from downstairs) Phoebe?

Phoebe: Yeah, I'm in the attic.

(Paige enters with Andy behind her.)

Andy: I always wondered what was up here.

Phoebe: Paige, the Book Of Shad-a-ba-bows. (She tries to hide it.)

Paige: No, no, no. It's okay, Prue already told him about it. Look, Jackson Ward has killed again, we have to figure out a way to stop them. Have you found anything?

Phoebe: Not really, I mean, there is so many references in here. There's ghosts, poltergeists, evil spirits, phantasms. We are not dealing with a typical demon.

Paige: Yeah, well, there has to be something in here about vanquishing an evil spirit.

Phoebe: Well, actually there is one spell but I don't think we're gonna want to use it.

Paige: Why not? I mean, if it needs the power of four we an always call Piper and Prue, right?

Phoebe: No, that's not the problem. The problem is an evil spirit can't be vanquished on the physical plane. Only the astral plane. His plane.

Paige: Okay, so then how do we say the spell?

Phoebe: Our spirits would have to say it. Meaning one of us would have to die for it to work.

Paige: Keep looking.

Phoebe: Right.

Andy: I always believed there was a world behind or beyond this one, you can sort of believe in demons. But I would never in my wildest dreams, I would of never imagined that this existed.

Paige: Yeah, neither did we. But we've come to believe that there's a reason why that world opened up to us. Which means there's probably a good reason why it opened up to you.

Phoebe: Welcome, to our little shop of horrors.

(The Book Of Shadows starts flipping pages.)

Andy: Are you doing that?

Phoebe: No, it just sometimes does it on its own. (It opens up to the truth spell. Andy looks at it.)

Andy: The truth spell?

Phoebe: That's weird that it would opened up to that page with Andy standing right here.

Paige: There has to be a mistake. (She turns the pages.)

Phoebe: Or maybe there's a reason. (She turns the pages back to the truth spell.)

Cut to the stairs. Andy's walking down the stairs on his cell phone. He's clearly upset.

Andy: You did what last year?

Cut to Prue.

Prue: Look, I just wanted to see how you would react to finding out I was a witch.

Cut to Andy.

Andy: So you cast a truth spell on me. Why didn't you just ask?

Cut to Prue.

Prue: Oh, because I was afraid you'd freak out on me. Which is exactly what you did by the way you just don't remember.

Cut to Andy.

Andy: Wait a minute. My reaction to you being a witch isn't the reason why we stopped seeing each other is it?

Cut to Prue.

Prue: You're the one who wanted to stop seeing me first.

Cut to Andy.

Andy: Because you wouldn't tell me what your secret was.

Cut to Prue.

Prue: Yeah, which turned out to be a good thing considering how you reacted.

Cut to Andy.

Andy: Freaked out.

Cut to Prue.

Prue: Exactly. Kinda like what you're doing right now.

Cut to Andy.

Andy: You haven't answered my question. Did that have anything to do with why we stopped seeing each other?

Cut to Prue.

Prue: Sorta. Okay, yeah it did.

Cut to Andy.

Andy: And just out of curiosity. How much time did you give me to react anyway?

Cut to Prue.

Prue: A minute...or two.

Cut to Andy.

Andy: A minute!

Cut to Prue.

Prue: Or two, it, it was a twenty-four hour spell alright, I was against the clock.

Cut to Andy.

Andy: And that's what you based your entire decision about us on? Prue, I've had a week to react to you this time. Is still don't know how I feel. You should of given me more time, I think I deserve that, I think we deserve that.

(Phoebe and Paige come down the stairs.)

Phoebe: Since we don't know how to vanquish the ghost we have to stop him from killing his next... (she sees Andy on the phone and he looks upset) am I interrupting something?

Andy: No, (he shuts his phone) we're done. What do you mean stop him killing his next victim? How do we do that?

Paige: We have a powers too, you know.

Scene: Police station.

Andy: Excuse me. Inspector Andrew Trudeau. I need the murder weapon for case R13658.

Officer: Sign that. I'll go get it. (He gets it.)

Andy: Thanks. (He leaves. The officer calls someone on the phone.)

Officer: Yeah, you told me to call if Trudeau showed. Yeah, he just left.

Cut to office.

Andy: Get the list of potential victims yet?

Morris: Still working on it. It's a lot of names. Especially when you add in the descendants. Where you been?

Andy: You don't wanna know.

Morris: Really? Try me.

Andy: Maybe later okay. I'll take what you got so far, I'll check back later.

Morris: We're partners, Andy. That means we work together.

Andy: I know. This is an exception. (He leaves.)

Inspector Rodriguez: Inspector Morris. Inspector Rodriguez and Anderson, Internal Affairs. We need to talk to you about your partner.

Cut to the car. Andy gets in.

Andy: Okay, I got it. That's what Ward used to kill the judge. (He hands Phoebe the letter opener.) How exactly is this going to work again?

Phoebe: Well, I've been practicing calling my power and if the psychic energy is strong enough on this. I should be able to see a future event.

Paige: Hopefully Jackson Ward's next victim.

Phoebe: Hopefully. It doesn't always work. (She holds the letter opener and has a premonition.) Oh my God!

Paige: Are you alright?

Phoebe: I uh, I didn't just see it Paige, I felt it, her pain, her terror.

Andy: Anyone of these look familiar? (He hands her some pictures. She looks through them and picks one out.) Iris Beiderman. The fourth person on the jury that convicted him.

Scene: Iris Beiderman's place. Jackson is just about to stab her when Andy kicks open the door. Phoebe kicks the knife out of Jackson's hand.

Jackson: You again.

Paige: You again? What, you two have met?

Andy: Where is he? Is he still here?

Paige: Yeah, he's right there.

Andy: Point him out Paige.

Jackson: You can't keep saving her forever.

Andy: Paige, Phoebe, what's going on?

Jackson: Or the others. Or yourselves.

Andy: Paige? Phoebe? (Jackson leaves.)

Scene: Halliwell house.

Paige: I can not believe you lied to me and I can not believe I had to hear about it from a ghost!

Phoebe: I already apologized for that okay.

Paige: I just don't understand why you couldn't tell me the truth, especially about something as stupid as going to Alcatraz.

Phoebe: I didn't tell you the truth because I knew you'd go ballistic and I thought I'd save myself the drama.

Paige: Why would I go ballistic over that?

Phoebe: Come on, Paige, give me a break. Just admit it. Why are you really mad at me?

Paige: Because you lied to me.

Phoebe: No. You're really mad at me because as far as your concerned I was slacking off yesterday. Which is pretty much what I do everyday, right?

Paige: Where is this coming from?

Phoebe: It's coming from the fact that I know you're really pissed because I didn't do the grocery shopping or pick up your dry cleaning, or whatever else that you put on that stupid list.

Paige: I am sorry that I asked you to do things around the house because I have to work.

Phoebe: See? Time it ladies and gentlemen it took a whole sixty seconds before the 'W' word reared its ugly head.

Paige: What are you talking about?

Phoebe: I'm talking about how you, Prue, and Piper just automatically assume that I'll take care of the house because I don't have a real job.

Paige: Now that's not true.

Phoebe: Oh no? Paige, when was the last time you went grocery shopping, or vacuumed the house, or waited for the cable guy to show up, which by the way if I were paid by the hour I'd be a millionaire by now.

Paige: I can not believe how you're turning this around!

Phoebe: I can not believe you're pretending that you don't have a problem!

Paige: I don't.

Phoebe: Okay, well, you know what? You just proved my point...my other point which is I get absolutely no credit for all that I do around here. It's just assumed that I'll do it. Like that crack that you made to Piper yesterday morning. "Don't worry Piper, Phoebe'll do it she's got time."

Paige: You do.

Phoebe: Yes, and that's exactly my point my main point. You are mad at me because I don't work.

Paige: Okay, maybe you're right.

Phoebe: And that's why I lied. (The phone rings and she answers it.) Hello.

Cut to Piper.

Piper: Hey, Phoebe, how's it going?

Cut to Phoebe.

Phoebe: Hey, Piper, how's Hawaii?

Cut to Piper.

Piper: I don't know, Prue and I haven't stopped working since we got off the plane.

Cut to Phoebe.

Phoebe: Sure, rub it in.

Cut to Piper.

Piper: Excuse me?

Cut to Phoebe.

Phoebe: Nothing. Hey, can I call you back? I'm sort of in the middle of something right now.

Cut to Piper.

Piper: Sure, I just wanted to make sure you guys were alright. Do you miss me?

Cut to Phoebe.

Phoebe: More than you know, sweetie.

Cut to Piper.

Piper: Good. I love you.

Cut to Phoebe.

Phoebe: I love you too.

Cut to Piper.

Piper: Bye.

Cut to Phoebe.

Phoebe: Bye. (She hangs up.)

Paige: Why didn't you tell her about Jackson Ward?

Phoebe: Why worry her? The power of four can't vanquish him. It's up to us.

Paige: Look, Phoebe, obviously we have some issues to deal with and they're not gonna be resolved over night. So, in the mean time we need to figure out a way to stop Jackson Ward before he hurts anymore innocent people, okay?

Phoebe: I agree.

Paige: So, did we actually just reach a compromise?

(Phoebe rolls her eyes.)

Scene: Police station.

Andy: We're gonna put you up in a hotel for a while Mrs. Beiderman on a police protection. At least until we catch who was trying to hurt you.

Mrs. Beiderman: I'm not crazy am I? You saw it too didn't you?

Andy: Yeah, I did. Let's just keep it our little secret for now, okay?

Morris: Who was that?

Andy: Someone who got attacked.

Morris: Attacked? By who? Why? (He sees the sheet of paper with Iris Beiderman's information on it.) Iris Beiderman. Jury four person who helped convict Ward. Now how about that.

Andy: Look, Morris.

Morris: Don't "look Morris" me man. You go flying out of here with that file and you just happened to come back with somebody in that file that just happened to be attacked. Tell me what's going on.

Andy: I told you I can't. I'm sorry.

Morris: Well, fine, whatever, it's your funeral.

Andy: What's that suppose to mean?

Morris: He told me not to say anything to you.

Andy: Who did?

Morris: Internal Affairs. They got you in their crosshairs. Interviewed me for over two hours. Wouldn't tell me what it's about. Asked a lot of questions about you. Watch your back, bro.

Scene: Halliwell house. Phoebe and Paige are looking through the Book Of Shadows.

Phoebe: It's the same story. One of us would have to literally die on order to vanquish the evil spirit. Any volunteers?

Paige: Actually maybe. But before that we need to figure out a way to find Ward first. I mean, we can't count on you saying it's his next victim even though Andy left us the letter opener to try.

Phoebe: Wait a minute. I think that there's something in here about luring evil spirits. A potion. (She finds the page.) To lure an evil spirit. Mix equal parts of mercury and acid with the blood of one of the spirit's victims, pour it over his grave. Okay, that's disgusting.

Paige: Yeah, alright, we can get the blood from the letter opener but how are we gonna find Ward's grave?

Phoebe: You know what? I read on the web, his ashes were interred at his family mausoleum in Palo Alto.

Paige: Right, just might work.

Phoebe: Yeah, if it does work, he'll be coming after us.

Scene: Cemetery.

Paige: Oh, I hate cemeteries at night.

Phoebe: I hate cemeteries at day. (They hear a noise.) What was that?

Paige: Ah, probably a zombie or vampire.

Phoebe: Great, where's Buffy when you need her?

Paige: Okay, perfect, there it is, Jackson Ward. Do you have the picture? (Paige looks at the picture and Phoebe's written on it.) "Hey Jackson, let's party"?

Phoebe: Okay, well, I couldn't think of anything else to write. Can we just do this and hurry?

Paige: Okay. (Paige throws the potion on and the plaque starts to melt.) Okay, okay, alright, let's go.

Cut to Jackson. He's in pain. He looks at his chest and it looks as if his skin is melting. The soul collector appears.

Jackson: What's happening?

Soul Collector: Witchcraft. Sucks doesn't it? You should've helped me get to them before when I asked.

Jackson: How do I get to them now?

Soul Collector: Visit your grave.

Scene: Police station. Andy is at his desk. He's getting Prue's file and puts it in his bag. He goes outside and rings their house. The answering machine is on.

Andy: Paige, it's Andy. I gotta give you something to give to Prue and you gotta get it outta there. I'll explain when I get there. (The two I.A. guys show up.)

Inspector Rodriguez: Inspector Trudeau. Internal Affairs. Let's talk.

Scene: Internal Affairs and Andy are in the office.

Inspector Rodriguez: Series of women murdered with an occult knife, prime suspect missing. Series of victims with curious holes burned in their foreheads, prime suspect missing. Victims found in a locked room with every bone in their body broken. Victims literally scared to death. The list goes on and on. You know what they all have in common?

Andy: We've been through this already.

Inspector Rodriguez: They're all unsolved cases, Trudeau. They're all yours and Morris'.

Andy: We've solved plenty of other cases.

Inspector Anderson: But you haven't solved these.

Inspector Rodriguez: So the question is why? What are you hiding?

Andy: I'm not hiding anything. (They show him a picture of him getting the letter opener.) You guys spy on your wives too.

Inspector Rodriguez: Why'd you check the murder weapon out, Inspector?

Andy: I was following a hunch.

Inspector Rodriguez: Really? Or were you following a ghost? Word's out Trudeau. You specialise in the ... what did Inspector Blakely call it?

Inspector Anderson: The freaky cases.

Inspector Rodriguez: The freaky cases. You're a good cop. I've seen your jacket. Up until last year you were headed for captain. Now you got all these weird unsolved cases. What happened to you, man? What changed? Are covering for someone, is that it? Morris maybe?

Andy: Don't hang this on Morris.

Inspector Rodriguez: Then who do we hang it on?

Andy: Look, I told you my story, you don't believe me you take my hard wear right now and you charge me. Otherwise, drop dead. (He storms out the room.)

Scene: Halliwell house. Paige's making a potion.

Phoebe: Maybe it didn't work, maybe he's not coming.

Paige: Well, at least if he is coming, we are definitely ready for him.

Phoebe: What exactly is that?

Paige: One killer cocktail. Literally. Little bit of oleander, St. Jensen weed, bloodwort, among with other things. Stops the heart immediately.

Phoebe: Okay, now you're scaring me. Where did you learn to do that?

Paige: Book Of Shadows.

Phoebe: Where? Under Dr. Kavorkian?

Paige: Whoever takes it can be revived by C.P.R. The only catch is it has to be done within four minutes to avoid brain damage.

Phoebe: Okay, Paige, that's a pretty big catch.

Paige: Yeah, well, it's the only way to say the spell. It's the only chance we have of setting Ward where he belongs.

Phoebe: But who does it? How do we decide that?

Paige: I'll do it.

Phoebe: No. (She gets a coin.) Call it heads or tails.

Paige: Tails. (The coin lands on tails.) I win.

Phoebe: You mean you lose.

Paige: Oh, well, only if you don't revive me.

Phoebe: No pressure.

Paige: Phoebe, I have total confidence in you.

Phoebe: I'm scared Paige. I mean, I'm really scared. I think we've gone too far this time.

Paige: We're doing what we have to do.

Phoebe: I wish Piper were here. The voice of reason.

Paige: Phoebe, I never realized how much I probably do take you for granted and not just for what you do around the house either.

Phoebe: You're just saying that 'cause you're about to die.

Paige: No, you were right about last night, I was upset because I thought you were slacking off but the truth is you weren't. You were trying to find out who the ghost was and thank God you did.

Phoebe: Yeah, but I totally over reacted. I mean, I'm the one that's upset with myself for not working for a living.

Paige: You do work.

Phoebe: I know Paige, I work around the house, but I want a job, a real job.

Paige: And you will find one. When you're ready.

Phoebe: I can't remember the last time we talked liked this. (They hug. The phone rings.)

Mr. Cowen's Voice: (from the answering machine) Paige, it's your boss, you're late, you're fired.

(Jackson walks through the wall and smashes something. He grabs the phone and throws it.)

Phoebe: Paige!

(Paige orbs out and misses the phone, orbing back in across the room.)

Phoebe: Okay, Paige, I got him, you just hurry.

(Paige drinks the cocktail while Phoebe fights Jackson. Jackson hits Phoebe over the head and is knocked unconscious. Paige collapses to the floor.)

Jackson: You're making this too easy, lady. (He gets a metal cake server. Paige's spirit floats out of her body.) What the hell's going on?

Paige: "Ashes to ashes, spirit to spirit, take his soul, banish this evil."

Jackson: No!

Cut to the door.

Andy: Phoebe, Paige, you home? (He sees Phoebe lying on the floor.)

Cut to the kitchen.

Paige: "Ashes to ashes, spirit to spirit, take his soul, banish this evil."

(Jackson starts fading away.)

Jackson: No! No!

(Andy goes in the kitchen.)

Andy: Paige! (He starts giving her C.P.R.)

Paige: Andy, don't. Not yet!

Jackson: It's even better, I get to kill a cop too.

Paige: Andy, behind you. (Andy looks behind him and grabs the cake server.) "Ashes to ashes, spirit to spirit, take his soul, banish this evil!" (Jackson yells and disappears. The soul collector appears.) Who are you?

Soul Collector: I was hoping to take you or your sister. But it looks like you soul is safe. For now. (She disappears. Andy is still doing C.P.R. Paige's spirit enters back in her body. She wakes up.)

Andy: Slow breaths.

Paige: Am I alive?

Andy: Yeah, you are. Thank God. (Phoebe wakes up.)

Phoebe: What happened? Is the ghost toast?

Scene: South Bay Social Services.

Mr. Cowen: I'm sorry, Paige, but I've made up my mind.

Paige: Mr. Cowen, you cannot fire me. I love this job, I need this job!

Mr. Cowen: I told you I wouldn't tolerate anymore unexplained absences.

(Andy barges in.)

Andy: Excuse me Mr. Cowen, I'm sorry to interrupt but I just wanted to stop by and say thank you.

Mr. Cowen: Thank you, Inspector?

Andy: For letting me borrow Miss Halliwell. See, an Asian gang went smuggling underaged children for slave labor purposes. She helped us set up a sting operation.

Mr. Cowen: Really? Paige never mentioned any of this before.

Andy: Well, she couldn't compromise her cover. You're welcome to call my superior Inspector Morris and file for a reimbursement claim if you like.

Mr. Cowen: No, that won't be necessary.

Andy: (to Paige) As soon as you're done here we need to talk.

Paige: I think I'm more than done here. (They walk towards the door.)

Mr. Cowen: Oh, ah, Paige. Don't forget our lunch with the Fargensons tomorrow. Wouldn't want you to be late.

Paige: I won't be. Thanks. (They go Paige's cubical.) I can not believe you did that.

Andy: It's the least I can do. After all, you did help us bust someone. Sure, he was already dead, but still.

Paige: Well, thank you.

Andy: You're welcome. Listen, Paige, I've done some thinking about the truth spell and well, I'm still trying to work my feelings out but I've kinda come to the conclusion that no matter whether I had a minute, a month, or a year to think about it, it wouldn't change the truth. I don't want any hard feelings between me and your sisters. After all, you guys are like family to me. But I can't just forget what I've learned recently, what Prue did with that spell. It may sound boring but I know someday I want a normal life to come home to. With a white picket fence, a two car garage, a screaming kid, but no demons. Maybe it's because of all the evil I deal with everyday on the job.

Paige: You don't have to explain this to me, I understand. Believe me, I wouldn't want to come home to it either if I could avoid it but I can't. Apparently that's how us Halliwells loose a lot of guys. But just do me a favor and please talk to Prue. You mean so much to her.

Andy: I promise. She means a lot to me too. (They hug.)

Scene: Halliwell house. Phoebe and Paige are bringing the groceries in the kitchen.

Phoebe: So did you burn Andy's file like Prue suggested?

Paige: Yeah, you should of seen it. It turns out he knew a lot more about us then he's letting on.

Phoebe: Still doesn't explain how he could hear a ghost.

Paige: What do you mean?

Phoebe: Well, when you were a spirit you said you yelled out to him and that's what made him turn around in time. How could he hear you?

Paige: I don't know.

(Prue and Piper enter the room.)

Piper: Hi!

Phoebe: Piper, yay, I thought you weren't coming back until tomorrow?

Prue: We took an earlier flight.

Piper: I had this terrible feeling you guys were um...

Paige: What?

Piper: Oh, I don't know, at each other's throats maybe.

Paige: Us?

Phoebe: Are you kidding?

Prue: So nothing happened while we were gone?

Phoebe: No, just the same old boring stuff. (to Paige) Hey, you need a hand?

Paige: Uh, yeah, that would be great, thanks Pheebs. (They start putting the groceries away.)


	21. Love Hurts

A/n: sry for the wait, every1! Here's chapter 21. Just so u kno, I don't think I'm gonna do personalized thanx ne more, it takes too long. This is Princess's story

Scene: A woman is walking really fast to a car and keeps looking over her shoulder. A car horn beeps and she drops her groceries. She picks the stuff up but cuts herself.

Daisy: Ow, damn it!

Leo: It's alright, Daisy.

Daisy: Oh, Leo, thank God it's you. I have been so scared!

Leo: Look, you just have to stay strong a little longer and then you'll be safe.

Daisy: He's out there, Leo. He's going to find me. I've seen what he can do, his powers. (Leo holds her hand and heals it.) How did you do that? Who are you people?

Leo: You just have to trust me, Daisy.

Daisy: Why me, Leo? I still don't understand.

Leo: You have a very special future ahead of you. That's why I wanted you to come to San Francisco. I have powerful friends who can help you.

Daisy: What if Alec finds me first?

Leo: He won't be able to. I made you invisible to him.

(Alec appears.)

Alec: Hello, Leo. I've been looking all over for you. Figured you could only be here for one reason. Where are you Daisy? I know you're close by.

Leo: (to Daisy) Don't worry, Daisy. He can't see you. Don't say a word, just leave quickly.

Alec: Don't listen to him sweetie, don't do it.

(Daisy runs off.)

Leo: She's already gone.

Alec: I love her, Leo. Much like you love your little witch. What's her name? Piper?

Leo: Dark lighters aren't capable of love, Alec.

Alec: This one is. I love Daisy and you are keeping me from her. It's only a couple of days ago all I had to do was think about her and bang! I'd be there with her. Then suddenly she vanishes from my radar. Cloaked by a white lighter. By you.

Leo: Then if you know I cloaked her, then you also know that you won't find her as long as I live.

Alec: Yes, well, I have a solution for that. (He gets out his crossbow and shoots Leo.)

Scene: Halliwell house.

Phoebe: I can not believe you're wearing you bikini on the plane!

Paige: Time saver. We have all of forty-eight hours in Cabo. The minute we land I'm on the beach getting all golden-brown.

Phoebe: I dunno, Paige. You're pretty white. (She pokes her little sister.) You sure you won't get all spicy red, instead?

(Paige slaps Phoebe. Phoebe rubs her arm.)

Phoebe: Ow..Geez, you're mean.

Paige: I'm the baby, remember? I've picked it all up from you guys.

(Phoebe grabs a bottle of sun block from the table.)

Phoebe: You might want to pick up this from us too.

(Paige slaps the bottle away.)

Paige: I don't need that, I look fine!

Phoebe: I know, but you're making me look frumpy, it's like the sign of the apocalypse!

Paige: I practically had to beg the guy in accounting to lend us his condo. There are no warlocks in sight, I'm going to get crazy.

Phoebe: It's about time. How long have I been after you to find some new male blood? Preferably tan and buff.

Prue: And limited verbal skills.

Phoebe: And ...

Phoebe & Paige: No strings attached!

Phoebe: Stella, we are getting our grove back. (They high five but miss.) Okay, so, speaking of which, where are our other two lovely sisters?

Paige: Prue went to Bucklands early this morning to take care of some new shipment, it was long before you even thought about rolling over and I think Piper's gonna be in a grove free kina mood for a while.

Phoebe: She's not seriously...

Paige: Taking a vacation from men? Yep. Afraid of falling in love again, I think.

Phoebe: So, while we're partying all weekend, what is she gonna be doing?

Paige: I don't know. The last time I checked, she was in the attic looking for a suitcase she put her books in.

Phoebe: Books, what kind of books?

Paige: Kind they make into Kevin Costner movies.

Phoebe: Oh, we've got to stop the insanity!

Paige: Maybe we should let her be, I mean we're not the ones who fell in love with a warlock, a ghost, a wh-geographically undesirable handyman, and a very dorky grad student.

Phoebe: Maybe she's done a slump. (Paige looks at her.) Alright, it happens to Piper a lot, but celibacy is not the answer.

Paige: A couple of dates not picking up the cheque, that's a slump, this is more of a sucking void. (They here a thump and a little scream coming from the attic.)

Piper: (from the attic) Paige! Phoebe!

(Paige and Phoebe go up into the attic and see Leo lying on the floor in pain with the arrow stuck in his shoulder.)

Paige: Leo?

Scene: Halliwell house. Phoebe is getting bandages and stuff out of the bathroom.

Cut to the attic. Paige and Piper are carrying Leo to a chair.

Piper: Be careful!

Paige: I am being careful!

Piper: I can't believe you knew and the fact that our handyman, the man I was dating was supernatural just happened to slip your mind?

Paige: There was no slipping, okay, I told you but you didn't want to believe me.

Leo: Piper, I wanted to.

Piper: But you didn't.

Paige: Okay, we gotta, we gotta get your legs up.

Leo: Don't worry about me. There's someone, ahh!

Paige: We have to get the arrow out.

Leo: No! Don't touch it, it's tipped with poison that's...fatal to whitelighters.

Paige: How are we suppose to get it out if we can't touch it?

(Prue enters the attic.)

Prue: You called the right girl. You ready? (Prue uses her powers to push the arrow out.)

(Phoebe runs in.)

Phoebe: Okay, I brought everything that I could find.

Leo: Future whitelighters. That's why I came to you.

Piper: (to Paige) You should of told me.

Leo: I should of told you. (Piper gets a bandage and pushes down on his wound.) Ahh!

Piper: Oh, did that hurt? Good.

Leo: There's a woman, Daisy. You have to protect her from the darklighter.

Prue: The darklighter. Is that what shot you?

Leo: Yeah, they're whitelighter counterparts. They're goal is to cause harm and kill whitelighters and future whitelighters, so that we can't protect good witches. Some even try to impregnate women to produce evil offspring.

Paige: Great. Generation six-six-six!

Leo: He broke the rules, he fell in love with one of his victims, a human. And she loved him back.

Piper: Until she found out who he really was, right?

Leo: Piper, you have every right to be mad at me.

Piper: Thanks for the permission. I'll get some more gauze.

Leo: Please, you have to find Daisy before he does otherwise she won't be able to do the good that she's destined to. She won't be able to become a whitelighter.

Prue: Okay, where is she?

Leo: I don't know. The last time I saw her, she was at a mini-mart and the castrol headed for a rental car. If he finds her first he'll never let her go ever.

Paige: Any tips on how to vanquish a darklighter in case we run into him?

Leo: Just don't let him touch you. His power is in his hands and when he chooses you he has the touch of death.

Prue: And we have The Power Of Four.

Paige: Alright, call the airline, cancel our tickets. Prue, call Andy see if he can help me locate her, and Piper should...

Phoebe: I'll talk to her, somebody's gotta stay with Leo.

Scene: Police station.

Morris: You enjoying this as much as I am?

Andy: What's that?

Morris: The silent treatment and the cold shoulder.

Andy: I know, it's been a week since Internal Affairs has made a move. What are they waiting for?

Morris: I'm not talking about I.A., I'm talking about you and me.

Andy: I got no problems.

Morris: That makes one of us. I.A. is on our ass and I still don't know why but I'm pretty sure you do. You feel like sharing?

(The phone rings.)

Andy: Homicide, Trudeau.

Morris: (to Franklin) Hey, Franklin. How are things in Forensics?

Cut to Prue.

Prue: You can't talk.

Cut to Andy.

Andy: No actually. Why don't you have it checked out by the F.B.I. lab?

Cut to Prue.

Prue: Andy, I really need your help, it's important. Quake?

Cut to Andy.

Andy: Okay, I'll be there.

Morris: Franklin's wife had a baby girl yesterday. Took a week off. Did he call you from the maternity ward? You don't wanna tell me what's going on, fine. Just don't lie to me partner.

Scene: Quake. Prue and Andy are sitting at a table.

Prue: Andy, what's going on?

Andy: Internal Affairs are looking into all my unsolved cases. All the cases that involve the supernatural.

Prue: All the ones that involve me. Do you think that they followed you here?

Andy: I wouldn't put it past them.

Prue: Andy, if we ... if I, put you in this situation.

Andy: I put me here, Prue.

Prue: Yeah, but you had help. Can they force you to tell them?

Andy: About you? I won't. But we have to be careful about being seen together. It has to look like we're still friends.

Prue: Andy, we are still friends. We always will be.

Andy: Are you sure I'm not just someone that's keeping your secret, Prue.

Prue: You know me better than that. I'm glad I told you, I am.

Andy: So am I. Now when you need me all you have to do is ask.

Prue: Well, I'm asking. I need to find someone, she's in danger and we have to get to her before he does.

Andy: He? You know what, I don't need to know. Specifics always get me in trouble. Where was the last time she was seen?

Prue: Headed for a rental car outside a mini-mart.

Andy: Well, we can get the security camera from the mini-mart and surrounding businesses. See if we can get the car's license plates and see if it leads us to where she's staying.

Prue: Thanks.

Scene: Attic.

Paige: Leo, I brought you some food in case you're ... you do eat right?

Leo: Yes, Paige, I eat. I'm just like you...

Paige: Except for a full whitelighter?

Leo: Yeah. (pause) How's Piper?

Paige: Oh, you know, she's dealing. I mean, it's not everyday that you find out that the guy you're seeing isn't human. Although, in Piper's case...

Leo: I wish she didn't have to find out about me like this. Being with her broke the rules but not being with her breaks my heart.

Paige: You know, Leo, it's not like we rushed to tell you we were witches. I think Piper understands about those little secrets that we have to keep.

Leo: Any word on Daisy?

Paige: Yes and no. Prue called. Andy thinks he found out where Daisy's staying. They're on their way now. (She pulls off his bandage.) Oh, I'm sorry, I'm sorry.

Leo: It's okay, I know it's bad.

Paige: I guess I need to work on my poke-a-face a little bit, huh. You know Leo, didn't you tell me that whitelighters have the ability to heal? Why can't you just ...

Leo: No, my powers are for others, I can't use it on myself. (He coughs.)

Paige: Ah, you know, we just gotta get you better. Then you and Piper will have lots of time to talk about stuff when you're well.

Leo: Paige, I'm not going to get better.

Paige: That's ridiculous, Leo, of course you will, we're just gonna have to find something in the Book Of Shadows.

Leo: No, the darklighter's poison can't be reversed. It's about to kill whitelighters. That's what it's doing, it's working it's way through my system. It's just a matter of time.

Paige: How much time?

Leo: Not much. I'm gonna die and there's nothing you can do about it. My powers ebbing. With it, my ability to cloak Daisy.

Paige: We're gonna save you both, Leo.

Cut to downstairs. Piper is looking through the Book Of Shadows. Phoebe comes downstairs.

Piper: I have looked everywhere in this damn book for something, anything to help Leo and I can't. What's that face? What's the matter?

Phoebe: Leo's in pretty bad shape, Piper. And he's getting worse.

Piper: I know, that's why I need to find an ointment or a cure or something.

Phoebe: You need to listen. This is really hard to say but you really need to hear it. I think that you need to learn the possibility, maybe we're not suppose to save Leo. Maybe he's not our innocent. Maybe we're only meant to save Daisy.

Piper: We have to save him whether we're meant to or not.

Scene: Hotel. Daisy's room. She sees some flowers. Alec appears.

Alec: I got you your favourite. I thought you'd be happy to see me. I miss this. Us.

Daisy: There is no us, Alec. Please stop.

Alec: You're the one Daisy. You're mine. Indian summer, do you remember that Daisy? When it got so hot in the city you could barely breathe. And we sat in the fire escape drinking turns, running ice cubes down each others necks.

Daisy: Stop!

Alec: That's when you first said you loved me. "Forever, Alec. I love you forever." (She throws the vase of flowers at him but missed.) Now, is that anyway to treat the man who loves you?

Daisy: You're not a man. You're not even human.

Alec: Don't make me regret telling you who I really am. Don't you get it Daisy? I love you and now no one can stop us from being together. Think about it. I found you. What do you think that means? Yeah, that's right, I've clipped Leo's wings and soon he'll be gone so I can find you whenever I want.

(The manager knocks on the door.)

Manager: Hello, Manager, is everything okay in there?

Alec: I win.

Daisy: No, you only win if I come willingly and I never will.

Alec: Then I'll never go away.

Manager: Hey, I'm coming in.

Daisy: No, don't! (The manager goes in the room and Alec grabs him.)

Alec: Nobody can keep us apart now, Daisy.

Daisy: Please, stop!

(Alec's touch of death kills the manager. She climbs out the window. Prue and Andy come running in.)

Alec: You can't run from me.

Prue: Daisy!

(Prue uses her powers on Alec and flies across the room. Alec turns into some sort of dust and flies out the window.)

Andy: What the hell was that?

Prue: Welcome to my world.

Scene: Halliwell house. Paige enters the attic.

Paige: Hey, Prue's home, she just ... (Piper is reading a spell out of the Book Of Shadows) I hear rhyming, what are you doing?

Piper: Everything I can. Look, we know Leo can't heal himself but maybe with his powers I can.

Phoebe: What are you talking about?

Piper: It's a power switching spell. If Leo and I exchange powers then I'll have the healing touch and maybe I can fix him.

(Prue and Phoebe come in.)

Prue: Hey, what's going on?

Paige: Ah, you know, the usual, made some coffee, read the newspaper, walked in on Piper switching powers with Leo. You know.

Piper: I have to save him, Prue.

Prue: Okay, is it safe?

Piper: To tell you the truth I don't really care. He's slipping away and if either one of you have a better idea then I'm all ears, if not then I'm casting the spell and I would like to do it with the support of my sisters.

Prue, Phoebe, & Paige: Cast away.

Piper: "What's mine is yours, what's yours is mine, let our powers cross the line, I offer up this gift to share, switch our powers through the air."

Phoebe: Did it work?

Piper: I don't know. (Kit runs in and Piper tries to freeze him.) I can't freeze.

Prue: This is a good sign. The spell must of worked. That means Phoebe and... (She touches Phoebe and has a premonition.) Oh, I think I just had one of Phoebe's premonition thingies.

Phoebe: Really? What did you see?

(Prue points to a lamp.)

Prue: That shattering. (Kit jumps on the table where the lamp is.)

Paige: Kit, no! (Paige puts her hand up and she makes the lamp fly against the wall and smash. Phoebe, startled by the sound of the crash, vanishes in a plume of blue and white orbs.) Did I just do that?

(Phoebe orbs back in.)

Prue: Uh huh, and I saw it. So, okay, you're moving things, Phoebe's orbing, I'm having premonitions, and Piper can't freeze which means...

Piper: Am I gonna get yelled at?

Phoebe: It switched all of our powers?

Paige: It's a supernatural "Freaky Friday." (The phone rings.) Oh, you know what? I'm going to get that and I'm sure you guys will have all this worked out by the time I get back.

Piper: Okay, I can do this. Now, heal. Come on, heal. (She attempts to heal Leo, but it fails.) Why aren't these working?

Prue: Okay, okay, okay. Piper, relax. Remember when we first got our own powers, it took us a while to learn how to trigger them.

Piper: Well, I'm doing what I always do.

Phoebe: Yes, but maybe you have to find his trigger not yours.

(Paige comes back in the attic.)

Paige: Hey, that was Andy. A new charge came up on Daisy's credit card report. She bought a bus ticket twenty minutes ago. She's running again.

Prue: If she leaves town we'll never be able to find her. Let's go.

Paige: Wait, we have to switch our powers back.

Piper: Not until I heal Leo.

Paige: Piper, we have to get Daisy.

Piper: And I have to heal him, I'm not losing him again.

Prue: Okay, you know what, you stay here. We have to find Daisy before the darklighter does. We'll just have to do it using each other's powers. Come on.

Scene: Police station.

Andy: You wanted to see me?

Inspector Anderson: Sit down.

Inspector Rodriguez: You make a habit out of showing up at the scene before the crime is reported, Inspector.

Andy: I don't know what you're talking about.

Inspector Anderson: Motel capree, no one called the manager's murder in, Trudeau. Not until you did.

Andy: I got a tip.

Inspector Rodriguez: You're lying. Witnesses placed you at the scene with a woman. Five feet, three or four inches, brunette, attractive. Ring any bells?

Andy: Last time I checked, I didn't have to reveal my informers to you, Rodriguez.

Inspector Rodriguez: Maybe not in a court of law but the last time I checked we weren't in one. This is an I.A. investigation, you don't have the same rights. You have no idea how much I can hurt you.

Inspector Anderson: Just tell us who you're covering for, Inspector.

(Andy stands up and puts his gun and badge on the table.)

Andy: Screw you. (He walks out the room.)

Scene: Bus depot. A man is waiting at the teller window and the woman smiles politely and hands him his ticket.

Teller: Thank you and welcome to San Francisco, Mr. Belland.

Glenn: Thanks. (He looks down at the ticket which reads, "Open ended." He stuffs the ticket in his pocket, grabs his suitcase, and heads off.)

Cut to Daisy.

Daisy: Excuse me. Where can I find bus twenty-four?

(The guy turns around and it's Alec.)

Alec: I told you I'd always be there for you, Daisy.

(She walks off quickly and bumps into a man.)

Daisy: I'm sorry. (The man turns around and it's Alec again.)

Alec: It's quite alright. I'm in no hurry. You care to join me?

Cut to Paige, Phoebe, and Prue entering the depot. Prue keeps poking Paige.

Paige: Okay, are you trying to piss me off?

Prue: That's exactly what I'm trying to do, only it's not working.

Paige: How do you know?

Prue: Because I don't see anything flying across the room. Look, you're gonna need to know how to use my power in case the darklighter shows up, remember. When I first got my power it was anger that triggered it, so I need to push your buttons.

Paige: Okay, it's not that easy to break me.

Prue: What was it in High School that the guys started calling you after Phoebe caught you and Glenn making out under the bleachers and then spread the rumor that you were pregnant?

Paige: It's not gonna work..

Prue: What was that? (She looks at Phoebe.)

Phoebe: Oh yeah, "Pass-Around-Paige!" (The magazines on a rack spin around and fall off.) Well, class over.

Paige: At least that was only a rumor, Freebie!

(Phoebe glares at Paige.)

Phoebe: Don't go there, little sister.

Paige: Don't make me. (She stares at Phoebe, anger burning in her eyes at the embarrassing memory of Phoebe's cruel High School days.)

Prue: Okay, okay! Daisy, remember? Our innocent! (thinking) Man, Piper's supposed the be the mediator!

Phoebe: Okay, now it's your turn. We need a premonition, where's Daisy?

Prue: Oh, do I have to? The last time I got all woozy and, and... (She touches a chair and nothing happens.)

Phoebe: Okay, you know, you guys take for granted that I'm your innocent yellow pages. Okay, this takes work.

Prue: It is useless, okay. (She sneezes.)

Paige: Ooh, gotcha! (She pulls out a wad of toilet paper from her pocket and holds it out to Prue.)

Prue: I'm never going to get... (She takes the wad of toilet paper and she has a premonition.) Do your ears ring when you do that?

(Phoebe nods.)

Phoebe: What did you see?

Prue: I can't be sure 'cause it went by so fast but if I was playing odds I would say it was Daisy.

Paige: Where is she?

(Prue holds up the toilet paper.)

Prue: Bathroom.

Cut to bathroom.

Daisy: (to herself) I'm gonna be okay, I can handle this.

(Alec appears.)

Alec: You can't run from me, Daisy.

Daisy: Why won't you leave me alone?

Alec: Because we can be happy together. We were once, remember? All you have to do is come with me willingly.

Daisy: And what? Watch while you kill more innocent people?

Alec: He made me do that. That man would still be alive if he had just come with me. That's all I ask and the killing'll stop. We can have eternity together.

(Daisy knees him in the stomach. Prue, Paige, and Phoebe run in.)

Paige: I believe this is the ladies room!

Alec: And this is a private conversation. (His crossbow appears.)

Prue: Oh, oh, Paige! (Paige puts her hand up and all the soap squirts out of the soap dispensers and the water comes out of the taps. Alec laughs.) Okay, now would be a very good time to get angry!

Alec: I've never used this on a witch before.

Phoebe: Oh, Grams' car, fender dented, you got blamed for it, I did it.

(Alec flies into a cubicle.)

Paige: I got grounded for that, Phoebe!

(Prue picks up the crossbow.)

Prue: I've never used this on a darklighter before. (She shoots the arrow at him but he turns into dust and floats away.)

Daisy: Oh God, is he...

Phoebe: Daisy, Leo sent us, we have to take you to him. Come on.

Scene: Halliwell house. Piper is still trying to heal Leo.

Piper: Oh God, please work. Come on. Work.

Leo: When I die ...

Piper: You're not going to die.

Leo: And when it happens this where I wanna be. I love you.

Cut to downstairs. Prue, Phoebe, Paige, and Daisy enter the house. There are flowers sitting on a table.

Daisy: Oh God, he found me again!

Phoebe: How do you know?

Daisy: That's what he does, he sends me flowers so I know he's watching.

(Phoebe reads the note.)

Phoebe: No, honey, these are for Prue.

Prue: They're from Andy, he needs to see me right away.

Phoebe: Something wrong with his phone?

Prue: It's a long story, but I can't leave you guys.

Paige: No, Prue, we'll go up and check on Leo and remember I'm the one with the active power now. Go!

Prue: Are you sure?

Paige: Yes, absolutely, we'll be fine. Let's go check on Leo.

Cut to the attic. Piper is sitting on the floor.

Phoebe: Piper, we found Daisy...

Piper: I tried. He's gone.

Scene: Halliwell house. Daisy and Phoebe are running down the stairs.

Phoebe: I don't think this is the best time for you to be alone.

Daisy: Without Leo it's just a matter of time before Alec finds me again. I have to get away.

Phoebe: No. My sister's and I can take care of Alec.

Daisy: I don't want you to try. Too many people are dead now because of me and now Leo.

Phoebe: Honey, that's not your fault.

Daisy: I doesn't matter. When Alec finds me again he's not gonna let you get in the way either. It's better off that I leave. Trust me. I have to go.

(Piper walks out.)

Piper: Don't you dare! Leo gave up his life to bring you here. If you leave, Alec will find you for sure. And Leo's death will mean nothing. You're not going anywhere.

Scene: A park. Andy is sitting on a seat swing. Prue walks up to him and sits down.

Prue: So I take it we're not here for the same reason we used in high school.

Andy: Unfortunately, no.

Prue: Makes me kinda wish for the good old days.

Andy: We tried that already. Prue, I did everything that I could to keep Internal Affairs from finding out about you. There's not much more I can do after today.

Prue: Why? What happened?

Andy: I wouldn't tell them what they wanted to know. I turned in my shield. Automatic suspension. I gotta hand it to Rodriguez he's a pit bull. But when he connects you to all those unsolved cases he can put the heat on you to get to me. Unless you're careful. He's gonna figure out that it's you and your sister's that he really wants.

Prue: Wait, you just got suspended and you're telling me to watch my back?

Andy: Until I.A.'s off my case, it's better if we're not even seen together. You don't want them to connect the dots believe me.

Prue: I can't believe you're worried about me when you're about to lose everything that you've worked for.

Andy: Well, everyone of those unsolved cases that Rodriguez is tracking down, there's an innocent life that you and your sister's helped to save. What you're doing is the reason I became a cop. I guess that's how I do it.

Prue: I'm sorry.

Andy: No, don't be. Everything happens for a reason. Remember, you taught me that.

(Prue kisses him on the cheek.)

Prue: Thanks. (She gets up and starts to walk away.)

Andy: Take care, Prue.

Scene: Attic. Piper is watching Leo from the doorway. Paige walks up to Piper.

Paige: I thought you might like to talk.

Piper: He could of stayed with us, he could of fought harder.

Paige: He was in pain, he had to let go.

Piper: He didn't have to, our magic's never failed before. I cast the spell, I took his power, all he had to do was show me how to do it and he never did.

Paige: How can you be mad at him?

Piper: Because it should of worked. Prue's having premonitions, and you figured out how to use her power, why couldn't I find a trigger? Why couldn't he just help me, give me his power?

Paige: He wanted to live, he didn't want to leave you. It's hard to lose someone you love.

Scene: Later on. Piper's in the attic with Leo.

Piper: I love you, Leo. (She's crying and a tear drop lands on her hand and her hand started glowing.) I found it. Leo, I love you. (She holds her glowing hand over Leo and she heals him.) Can you hear me? I love you, Leo, please hear me. (Leo wakes up.)

Leo: Piper. (They hug.)

Piper: Oh, thank God. I tried so hard and I couldn't make it work before. Why didn't you tell me?

Leo: That love was the trigger? You had to find that out on your own. Why couldn't you tell me?

Piper: I don't know. I was afraid, I was afraid if I admitted how I really felt it would hurt more if I lost you. I'm so sorry, I should of said it before.

Leo: It's better late then never.

Cut to the stairs. Piper is helping Leo down them.

Phoebe: Leo!

Paige: Oh my God, how did you...

Piper: There's no time to explain.

Leo: You've been out of the cloak too long. Alec can find her.

Piper: Where's Prue? We need to get her back here and we need to find a spell to vanquish the darklighter.

Leo: A Power Of Four spell.

Paige: Okay, I think she has her cell phone on. (Alec appears. Paige tries to use Prue's power.) No! (The light bulbs in the chandelier above him fly out of their sockets and smash into the wall. He grabs Piper.)

Alec: Alright, no more tricks, ladies.

Leo: Let her go, Alec.

Alec: I don't think so. I have what you love, you've got what I love. Care to trade? (Paige puts her hand up.) Don't do that. (His hand starts glowing.) I will kill her if I have too. You still think I'm incapable of love, Leo? You wanna see far I'm willing to go?

Daisy: Alec, no!

Piper: Daisy, stay back.

Alec: You shut up!

(Prue walks in the door and Alec pushes Piper into Phoebe and grabs Daisy.)

Leo: No!

Prue: Phoebe, stop him!

(Alec smokes out with Daisy.)

Scene: Piper is using Leo's power to try and find Daisy.

Piper: I can't do it.

Leo: Yes you can. You have everyone of my powers including the power to find Daisy.

Prue: Leo, wouldn't it be faster for you guys just to switch you powers back?

Leo: No, I'm still too weak. It's up to Piper. Trust me, Piper. Okay, look deep inside yourself, peace, place where you find love.

Piper: Right, I can hear her.

Leo: Listen to her, let her tell you where she is.

Piper: She's screaming, she's afraid, he's pushing her past some trees.

Leo: Can you recognize the place, can you tell where they're at?

Piper: Hero's Grove, Golden Gate Park.

Paige: Let's go.

Piper: What about Leo?

Leo: I'm fine. Save Daisy.

Paige: Piper, we really need The Power Of Four to do this.

Phoebe: Actually, I don't think we do. I think there's a better way. Piper, you stay with Leo. (She holds out her hands.) Guys, take hold, I'll orb.

Scene: Golden Gate Park. A swirl of bright blue and white orbs appears in mid air which forms into Prue, Phoebe, and Paige. They all land with a thud on the ground.

Paige: You sooo need to work on my landing!

Phoebe: Well it's not my fault that your power doesn't have a navigation system! (Suddenly they hear a female voice in the distance.)

Prue: It's Daisy! (They get up and start running.)

Cut ti Alec and Daisy.

Daisy: Why are taking me here?

Alec: You could of been my mate, Daisy, my equal.

Daisy: I don't understand.

Alec: And now you've made this place your death bed. It's your won fault you won't live.

Daisy: Please don't kill me. If you ever loved me.

Alec: If I ever loved you what? You think I could just get over you? Move on, find somebody else? You're the only woman I've ever loved, Daisy and now I'm the last man you'll ever leave. (His hand glows red hot. Prue, Phoebe, and Paige run up.)

Prue: Let her go!

Alec: She's mine! (A crossbow appears in his hands and he shoots an arrow at Phoebe. Phoebe orbs out, barely missing the arrow.)

Paige: Son of a... (She uses Prue's powers and he flies through the air. Phoebe orbs back in.)

Prue: Phoebe, now!

Phoebe: "What's mine is yours, what's yours is mine, let our powers cross the line, I offer up this gift to share, switch our powers through the air!"

Alec: You really should of stayed out of this!

Phoebe: Wanna bet? (Phoebe's hand starts glowing.)

Alec: What? (He holds up his hand.) Where's my power?

Prue: It's hate. Hate is his trigger.

Paige: Then hate him!

Phoebe: No problem. Bring him to me, Paige. (Paige narrows her brown eyes and Alec flies to Phoebe. Phoebe puts her glowing hand on his chest and burns him to death.) "What's mine is yours, what's yours is mine, let our powers cross the line, I offer up this gift to share, switch our powers through the air."

Daisy: He's gone. You did it!

Paige: You okay?

Phoebe: I can't believe how much hate that took. I never wanna feel like that again.

Daisy: You just gave me my life back.

Prue: Now, when we get home, you're gonna give me my power back, right?

Scene: Attic. Leo and Piper are laying on the couch together.

Piper: I almost wish I didn't give you your powers back. Then you wouldn't be able to leave.

Leo: Me too.

Piper: So if Daisy's a whitelighter to be, doesn't that mean you used to be...

Leo: Human? Yes it does. I was actually born right here in San Francisco. I had lived here all the way up till I went after the war.

Piper: You mean like, Vietnam?

Leo: No. World War II. I had left med school and enlisted as a medic. I wanted to help save people not shoot them. The last thing I remember I was bandaging a soldiers head wound and I felt a sharp pain and the next thing I know I was floating surrounded by whitelighters. They offered me immortality and the chance to help special people like you. I never once doubted that I didn't make the right choice. Till I met you. Ever since all I can think is how I'd give it up and have a mortal life again to have a family, grow old with you.

Piper: Is that possible?

Leo: Yeah, I can become human again, Piper, if you want me to.

Piper: Are you kidding? I want that more than anything I don't want to lose you again.

Leo: But ...

Piper: But then you wouldn't be able to help other witches or other future whitelighters would you? You couldn't save the next Daisy.

(There's silence.)

Leo: I better go. (They kiss.) I love you. (He vanishes in a plume of whitelighter orbs.)

Piper: I love you too.

Scene: Construction site. Andy is meeting Morris there. The two I.A. guys are there in their car trying to hear what they're saying.

Morris: How ya doing?

Andy: Been better. How about you?

Morris: Those I.A.'s son of a bitch made me work more.

Andy: Yeah. So you wearing one?

Morris: What do you think?

Andy: You in any kind of trouble?

Morris: Less than you.

Andy: I just want you to know I'm doing it for a good cause.

Morris: Andy, I'm your partner. More importantly I'm your friend. I wanna believe you're on our side. It would really help me if I knew why you were doing this. I'm not asking you for I.A. I'm asking you for me. I think you owe me one.

Inspector Rodriguez: I told you they would didn't I?

Inspector Anderson: Doesn't do us any good if we can't hear them over the noise. I sure wish I could read lips.

Morris: Who you covering for?

Andy: It's Prue. And all I can tell you is she's connected to all our unsolved cases.

Morris: Prue huh? I was so hoping you weren't gonna say that.

Inspector Anderson: I can't hear a thing.

Inspector Rodriguez: He's covering up for Prue Halliwell.

Inspector Anderson: What? How the hell did you know ... Oh my God.

(Inspector Rodriguez's eyes turn red and made the earphones that Anderson was wearing make a deafening sound.)

Scene: Time lapse. Supermarket. Paige is standing in an isle filled with chips, dips, and salsa. She's leaning on the basket, staring at the highest shelf, which happens to be the only shelf with the salsa that her sisters have sent her to pick out.

Paige: This could only happen to me, couldn't it? (She reaches up to grab the salsa, but it's just out of her reach.) Damnit! (She stands on her tip toes and feels the tip of her finger slid across the jar, but she still can't get it.) Prue's power would be so useful right now. (Suddenly a long, strong arm reaches up and grabs the salsa, bringing it off the top shelf. Paige looks up and gasps.) G-Glenn?

Glenn: Paige..

Paige: I thought you were...

Glenn: In Texas? (Paige nods.) Yeah, I was. I came back up for my mom's birthday.

Paige: Oh, that's right..I-I hope she enjoys it. Give her a Happy Birthday for me?

Glenn: Sure..

Paige: Well...

Glenn: So I'd better be going, wouldn't want to be late for the party.

Paige: Oh, yeah, of course! (She pulls her best smile, but she can feel her heart pulling inside.)

Glenn: Oh, (he hands Paige the salsa) here. This is what you wanted, right?

Paige: Yeah, thanks.

Glenn: No problem. (He smiles and then turns on his heel, walking away.)

Paige: Yeah, no problem. (She feels a warm tear slide down her face and she quickly wipes her pale cheek with the back of her free hand.)

Scene: Next morning. Halliwell house. Piper is in the attic. She finds Leo's dog tags and puts them around her neck.

Piper: Leo.

Cut to downstairs.

Phoebe: Is it just me or can you draw a chalk outline around this place?

Paige: Well, I don't know what you could possibly mean, Phoebe, I mean the weekend's almost over, we never made it to Cabo, Prue'll never gonna see Andy again, and Piper just lost the love of her life.

Phoebe: The glass is way more than half way full here, Paige, Piper saved the love of her life, Alec is long gone and Daisy's on her way back to her family. And we even managed to straighten out our powers thank, God. (She gets two pineapples out of the fridge.)

Prue: Thank God? I thought that you always wanted an active power.

Phoebe: Maybe, but I never thought I'd actually miss my premonitions. Your power was like, wearing a dress that was too tight. Not that would ever happen.

Prue: Remember when I said you had no vision.

Phoebe: Which time?

Prue: Well, you would never hear it again. It takes a lot of strength to see what you see.

Paige: I'll drink to that. We can't go to Cabo, we might as well bring Cabo to us. (She pours some salsa into a bowl, then grabs a bag of chips, and takes the two over to the table where she desposits them between her and her sisters.)

Prue: I don't know, Paige, we still have some serious problems.

(Phoebe plays some reggae music on the CD player.)

Phoebe: Problems are for Monday mornings. What do you say?

Paige: It's gonna be hell of a Monday morning, but until then... (They toast their drinks.)

**A/n: hope u enjoyed, chapter 22 should be here soon.**


	22. Deja Vu All Over Again

**A/n: Well, here's the last chapter for all you ppl that still read this. I'm sad to say, that i will no longer be co-writing. i'm giving the whole story to princess pinky, cuz i just don't have time to sit and change all these episodes. and the story will be under her name now 2. Enjoy!**

Scene: Rodriguez's place. He's looking at pictures of Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige. Tempus appears in a ball of flame.

Rodriguez: Tempus...

Tempus: You never expected to see me. Of course not. You were not worthy before now. What is the name you are using?

Rodriguez: Rodriguez.

Tempus: Ah, yes. I have been sent to you, Rodriguez. As a gift.

Rodriguez: Sent? By who?

Tempus: I think you know who and why.

Rodriguez: I can defeat The Charmed Ones on my own. I don't need any help.

Tempus: Really. What makes you think you have actually found The Charmed Ones?

Rodriguez: Are you kidding? After so many of my colleagues have mysteriously vanished in San Francisco this year. It can only be one reason why. I posed as a cop as I believed that one was covering for them. I was right, he was. That's how I found them. Of course, you already know all that, don't you? That's what makes me so worthy now, right?

Tempus: Watch your tongue, Rodriguez, lest I split it for you. It's one thing to have found The Charmed Ones, it's quite another to defeat them as those who have gone before you have already discovered. Tomorrow is Wednesday. I want you to get all four witches together in one place by midnight and give it your best shot. But if you fail...

Rodriguez: I will not fail.

Tempus: Well, if you do, I'll be there to help you learn by you failures. Trust me. Now, how do you expect to get them together?

Rodriguez: Trudeau.

Scene: A paperboy rides along the road, a car honks and he waves. He throws the paper on the Halliwells' lawn.

Scene: Halliwell Manor. Kitchen. Prue is seated at the table with a cup of coffee, Phoebe is on the phone, and the television is on the news.

Weather Girl: (on the TV) Good morning, San Francisco. Well, it looks like it's going to be a beautiful Wednesday.

Phoebe: (on the phone) Piper, what are you doing at Quake? It's eight in the morning!

(Paige enters the kitchen.)

Paige: Morning. (She yawns.)

Phoebe: Morning.

Prue: Long night? (Paige nods.) Me too. (She pours herself another cup of coffee and then holds up the pot.) Want some?

Paige: Share the wealth, sister. (She grabs a clean cup from the drainer and walks over to the table, grabs the pot from Prue, and pours herself a steaming cup.)

Phoebe: (to Piper) Yes, alright, I'll be there in an hour.

(Kit's on the bench and he knocks over a pepper shaker.)

Paige: You'll be where in an hour?

Phoebe: Ah, Quake. Piper's doing that thing for the food network and she needs me to bring her another dress because she spilt marinara sauce over the one she's wearing.

Prue: Just stay out of my closet.

Phoebe: Oh, don't worry, I don't think she'd want to ruin another one of yours.

Prue: (Reading the paper.) I don't believe this!

Phoebe: I'm kidding. Don't have an aneurysm.

Prue: No, I'm talking about the paper. Did you see the front page? (Phoebe and Paige shake their heads. They hear a crash outside.)

Paige: Where did you park my car last night?

Phoebe: In the driveway...I think. (They run to the window.)

Paige: Mrs. Henderson's car.

Phoebe: Oh, thank God. I mean, that your car's in the driveway and I'm not in the dog house. Is she okay?

Paige: Yeah, just a little fender bender, no big deal.

(Prue turns back to her sisters, holding up the paper.)

Prue: We've got more pressing matters. Phoebe, Paige, Andy's in trouble.

Phoebe: What?

Paige: Why? (Prue shows them the paper. Written on the front page is, "Inspector Suspected In I.A. Murder.") They think that he killed that Internal Affairs cop? No way!

Prue: Maybe it's a setup, trying to force him to reveal our secret?

Phoebe: Let me see that. (She takes the paper off Prue and has a premonition.)

Prue: What is it?

Phoebe: I saw Andy, Prue. He was dead.

Time lapse.

Prue: Wait, you said that you didn't see a demon or a warlock in your premonition, right?

Phoebe: No, but the way he was hurled across the room, there had to of been one.

Paige: This room here?

Phoebe: Right here, yeah.

Prue: Okay, and you're positive that it was Andy.

Phoebe: Prue.

Prue: I just want to be sure, alright, this isn't just anybody that we're talking about, you know.

Phoebe: I know, and I care about him too.

Prue: I know you do. I'm sorry. Um, right, why don't you fill in Piper and I'm gonna go warn Andy.

Paige: How? He said it was too risky for you to be seen with him.

Prue: Yeah, well, I don't care. Let Internal Affairs find out that we're witches. Andy's life is a lot more important.

Paige: Okay, just please be careful. You don't know what kind of demon we're up against.

Scene: Police station. Andy is in a room with Darryl.

Darryl: If you ask me, I wouldn't be surprised if Rodriguez was the one who whacked his own partner.

Andy: I.A. already cleared him.

Darryl: I.A. cleared an I.A. Go figure.

Andy: Yeah.

(Rodriguez enters the room.)

Rodriguez: What are you doing here, Morris?

Darryl: Backing my partner, Rodriguez, something you wouldn't know anything about.

Rodriguez: This is between him and me.

Andy: It's okay, Darryl. (Darryl leaves the room.) Just for the record, I'm not saying anything without my lawyer present.

Rodriguez: You don't need a lawyer, that's if you're willing to help me.

Andy: You want me to help you? (He laughs.) What, you can't frame yourself, Rodriguez?

Rodriguez: Look, Andy...

Andy: Oh, it's Andy now.

Rodriguez: I don't think you had anything to do with my partner's murder. That's right. But what I do think is completely off the record. And I think you'll understand why. (Rodriguez shows Andy a photo.) That's my partner. Or at least what's left of him. No human could of done that to him. I think he was killed by something supernatural. And I think you can help me figure out who or what it is.

Andy: Really. What makes you think that?

Rodriguez: Come on, I know all about those unsolved cases of yours, and I know who's behind them too. Who you've been covering for. It's very noble. You must care about her very much to give up your career for her. Prue Halliwell...is a witch.

Andy: A witch, huh? You wait here, I'll go warn The Wizard Of Oz. (He stands up.)

Rodriguez: I don't have time to screw around, Trudeau. I want you to arrange a meeting between her and me. It has to be tonight. She can help me find who killed my partner, I'll drop all charges against you. I won't tell anyone about her. You think about it, but not too long. (He leaves and Darryl enters.)

Darryl: You alright?

Andy: I'm not sure. I gotta go see Prue.

Darryl: That's funny. She called and said she had to see you too.

Scene: In the street outside a clock shop. Tempus is waiting there. Rodriguez walks up to him.

Tempus: Well?

Rodriguez: I'm sure I made Trudeau suspicious of me. She'll have no choice but to meet with me.

Tempus: But you have to get all four of them together.

Rodriguez: Trudeau cares about her. He won't let her risk meeting me alone. He'll insist she have the power of four there with her for protection.

Tempus: And you think you have the power to defeat them all?

Rodriguez: You don't think I do, do you? You think I'll fail.

Tempus: Time will tell.

Scene: Quake. Phoebe has another dress for Piper.

Piper: Phoebe, over here. (She gives Piper the dress.) Thank God. The segment producer's gonna be here any minute and I am a complete and total wreck.

Phoebe: Piper...

Piper: I thought I was gonna have to pull a Celine Dion and wear my dress backwards.

Phoebe: Piper, you have gotta listen to me. I had a premonition of Andy dying.

Piper: When?

Phoebe: This morning. Don't you check your voice mail? I called and said it was important.

Piper: Oh, no. Where's Prue?

Phoebe: She's warning him. But in the mean time we have to figure out who the demon is.

(A woman enters Quake. Piper stands behind Phoebe to cover the marinara stain.)

Woman: Piper? Piper Halliwell? I would recognize you anywhere, you have not changed a bit. You don't recognize me do you? It's Joanne. Joanne Hurts, Baker High, class of nighty-two.

Piper: Oh, sure, of course. Joanne, what are you doing here?

Joanne: I'm the segment producer.

Piper: You're the segment producer? (to Phoebe) She's the segment producer.

Phoebe: I heard.

Piper: Wow, what a small world. I thought you moved to New York.

Joanne: I did. And that's where I met my fabulous husband who had this crazy idea of starting this little cable show and putting me in charge of everything. And here we are, the food network's most popular show. Talk about dreams coming true. Anyway, enough about me, what have you been doing?

(Piper freezes Joanne.)

Phoebe: Why'd you do that?

Piper: What am I suppose to say? That I'm a cash strapped, single restaurant manager, who still lives in the same house I grew up in with my sisters?

Phoebe: And the cat, don't forget our cat.

Piper: Phoebe, this isn't funny.

Phoebe: Look, I don't know why you're getting so upset. She is a freak. I'm sorry, but no one is that successful at the age twenty-six. Besides, you are successful, you're talented, you're creative, and the food network is here to see you. Not me, not her, you. Feel better now?

Piper: Very little.

Phoebe: Good. Unfreeze that bitch in heels, you've got a segment to shoot and we've got a demon to find.

Scene: Park. Andy and Prue are there.

Andy: Has Phoebe ever been wrong about her premonitions before?

Prue: No. But the good news is every other time we've been able to affect the outcome. Stop the demon or warlock before...

Andy: Before I get killed. Can I get that in writing?

Prue: Andy, you just have to be extra careful until we figure out who this demon is, okay? (Silence.) Andy.

Andy: I was just thinking...what if the demon was Rodriguez?

Prue: Why would you say that?

Andy: He pulled me in the station house this morning. I thought he was gonna arrest me. What he really wanted was a meeting with you.

Prue: Meet with me? Why?

Andy: Because he thinks his partner was killed by a supernatural being and somehow, I don't know how he knows you're a witch.

Prue: How would he know that unless...

Andy: Unless he was the demon.

Prue: Alright, uh, tell Rodriguez to meet me at the manor at six.

Andy: It's too dangerous, Prue.

Prue: I don't have a choice. If I don't meet with him, he'll try to frame you and try to expose me.

Andy: But if he is a demon and it turns out to be a trap.

Prue: And I'll have Piper, Phoebe, and Paige there to back me up, the power of four.

Andy: Plus one.

Prue: No. You can't be there, Andy. That's where you were in Phoebe's premonition when... just promise me you'll stay away.

Andy: I can't do that, Prue.

Prue: I mean it. Don't make me use my magic on you. (They smile.) I don't want anything to happen to you, Andy. You know how much I care for you.

Andy: Okay, I promise.

Scene: Outside the manor. Andy's sitting in his car. Rodriguez arrives in front of the manor. Andy ducks. Kit growls at Rodriguez.

Cut to inside the manor.

Phoebe: Alright, let's go over the plan again.

Paige: Yeah, let's, because I wanna know why I'm the one answering the door.

Prue: 'Cause you're the one who can orb, alright? That way if Rodriguez shows up and tries something right off the bat, you can get away and Phoebe will use her martial arts skills to knock him down when he's distracted with you.

Piper: And then I can come in from the living room and freeze him.

Prue: And then I can come down the stairs and send him flying.

Paige: I still feel like cannon fodder.

(The doorbell rings.)

Prue: What time is it?

Paige: Just before six. (The doorbell rings a couple more times.) That's a little too anxious, that's not a good sign.

Phoebe: Which means if he doesn't want to kill Prue, he wants to date her.

(Prue, Paige, and Piper stare at her.)

Prue: Come on, let's get this day over with.

Paige: Okay. (She walks towards the door and Phoebe walks behind it.) Alright already. (She opens it.)

Rodriguez: Inspector Rodriguez. I'm here to see Prue Halliwell.

Paige: Yeah, no kidding. Prue! Piper! Company!

(Rodriguez's eyes glow red and his power throws Paige across the room. Paige screams and orbs out, barely missing crashing through the railing of the stairs. Phoebe jumps out from behind the door and lands a kick into Rodriguez's side, but he retaliates by grabbing her by the throat and flinging her like he did with Paige. Without being able to orb, Phoebe flies against the wall and she rolls down the stairs. Piper runs into the room with a look of terror on her face.)

Piper: Phoebe!

(Lightning comes out of Rodriguez's hand towards Piper but she freezes it just in time.)

Prue: (Running down the stairs.) Phoebe! Paige! (Prue uses her power and the lightning hits Rodriguez and he explodes and vanishes, just as Paige reforms.)

Paige: Oh my God!

Prue: Oh, God.

Piper: Phoebe! (She runs over to Phoebe and kneels down, stroking Phoebe's hair.) Prue, is she okay?

(Prue and Paige walk over to Piper. Paige lays a trembling hand on Piper's shoulder and Prue kneels down to check Phoebe's pulse.)

Prue: She's dead.

Piper: What? Phoebe. Phoebe!

Scene: Rodriguez's place. Tempus is there holding an hour glass. He pours the sand out into a saucepan. Through the window, it goes from night to day in seconds. Rodriguez appears.

Tempus: Hurts to die, doesn't it? Especially at the hands of a witch.

Rodriguez: What happened? Where am I?

Tempus: Exactly where you were when you first you met me. Time has been reset, or rather, I have reset time.

Rodriguez: But they killed me.

Tempus: That was Wednesday night. This is Wednesday morning all over again. This is why I have been sent to you, to keep resetting time until you learn from your failures. Only you will carry with you the memory of what has happened before. And each time you fail, you will learn more until ultimately you will kill all of them.

Scene: A paper boy rides along the road, a car honks and he waves. He throws the paper on the Halliwell's lawn.

Scene: Halliwell Manor. Kitchen. Prue is seated at the table with a cup of coffee, Phoebe is on the phone, and the television is on the news.

Weather Girl: (on the TV) Good morning, San Francisco. Well, it looks like it's going to be a beautiful Wednesday.

Phoebe: (on the phone) Piper, what are you doing at Quake? It's eight...in the morning.

(Paige enters the kitchen.)

Paige: Morning. (She yawns.)

Phoebe: Morning.

Prue: Long night? (Paige nods.) Me too. (She pours herself another cup of coffee and then holds up the pot.) Want some?

Paige: Share the wealth, sister. (She grabs a clean cup from the drainer and walks over to the table, grabs the pot from Prue, and pours herself a steaming cup.)

Phoebe: Wait a minute. (Kit knocks over the pepper and meows.) Whoa. I am freaking out. (into the phone) Okay. I'll be there in an hour. (She hangs up.)

Paige: You'll be where in an hour?

(Phoebe pauses a little.)

Phoebe: Okay, pinch me.

Paige: What?

Phoebe: No. I mean it. Pinch me. I want to make sure I'm awake because if I am, I am having one killer déjà vu.

Prue: So it's just a déjà vu. Everybody gets them.

Phoebe: Not like this they don't. Look Prue...something weird is going on here.

(Prue sees the front page.)

Prue: I don't believe this!

Phoebe: No. I'm...trust me. This has happened before. Everything.

Prue: See. Like that. Right there. You said that before. I know it. (Car crashes.) And that has happened before too.

Paige: Where did you park my car last night?

Phoebe: In the driveway and I told you that already the last time you asked me. (Paige walks out and Prue gets up to follow her. Phoebe sighs and whispers to herself.) I think I'm having an aneurysm.

Cut to Paige looking out the window in the living room.

Paige: Mrs. Henderson's car. Just a little fender bender, no big deal.

(Phoebe walks in.)

Phoebe: Paige, I am not nuts. Okay, maybe just a little but that's irrelevant here.

(Prue holds up the paper.)

Prue: We've got more pressing matters! Phoebe, Paige, Andy's in trouble.

Paige: What?

(Prue shows Paige the paper.)

Phoebe: Let me see that. (She takes the paper off Prue and has a premonition.) You know, that was the premonition which I had before.

Paige: Of what?

Phoebe: Of Andy, here, being killed by a demon.

Scene: Police station. Rodriguez barges in the room where Andy and Darryl are.

Rodriguez: What the hell are you doing here?

Darryl: I'm backing my partner, you got a problem with that?

Rodriguez: Get out now!

Andy: It's okay, Darryl, I got it. (Darryl leaves.) Just for the record, I'm not saying anything without my lawyer present.

Rodriguez: Forget your lawyer, Trudeau. I'm not screwing around this time.

Andy: This time? What are you talking about?

Rodriguez: Bottom line, I know my partner was killed by a supernatural being and I think Prue Halliwell can help me figure out who did it.

Andy: Really? Well, I'll just get the commissioner to signal Batman and then I'll get right on it.

Rodriguez: Do you think I'm joking? I know everything, Trudeau, everything including the fact that Prue Halliwell is a witch. Now you're gonna arrange a meeting with her tonight, you understand, or else I'm gonna bust you ass and expose her's. (He leaves the room and Darryl enters.)

Darryl: What was that about?

Andy: I'm not sure.

Scene: In the street outside a clock shop. Tempus is waiting there. Rodriguez walks up to him.

Tempus: Well...

Rodriguez: Trudeau is sent to meet. But what I need to know is how to avoid the pain of getting vanquished again.

Tempus: It depends on whether you learned enough to vanquish them first. What do you remember?

Rodriguez: Last time I killed the one who can see the future, Phoebe, without a fight. The youngest one, Paige, used her whitelighter ability to evade my attacks and when I turned to kill Piper, I think she's the one who has the power to freeze.

Tempus: Adjust, simply anticipate where Piper's coming from earlier before she has a chance to freeze you. The youngest will have to reform in order to help the oldest. Take out Prue first, she has the most active power, and then kill Paige.

Scene: Quake.

Piper: Andy dies? Are you sure that's what you saw?

Phoebe: Even worse, I know that I've had that premonition before. I mean, before I had it earlier today.

Piper: You mean like yesterday?

Phoebe: Yes...I mean, no. It's not just the premonition that I've seen before, it's everything. And don't tell me that it's just deja vu because I know it's not.

Piper: Alright, then what is it?

(Joanne enters Quake.)

Joanne: Piper? Piper Halliwell, I would recognize you anywhere. You have not changed one bit. You don't recognize me, do you?

Phoebe: It's Joanne. Joanne...Hertz, right? I'm right aren't I?

Joanne: I'm sorry, have we met?

Phoebe: Yes...sort of before. Uh, Baker High, class of nighty-two. Although I wasn't in that class.

Piper: Oh, sure, of course, Joanne. Phoebe, how did you...

Phoebe: (whispering) That's what I've been trying to tell you. I think we're in some funky time loop here.

Piper: (whispering) Phoebe...

Phoebe: (whispering) Freeze her. I'll show you. (Piper freezes Joanne.) Okay, Joanne here, is the food networks segment producer. She's about to brag how she's happily married to some rich guy, how she's following her dream, how she's had a really bad nose job. Okay, I added the last part, but this is all gonna make you feel like you're wasting your life away in comparison. Unfreeze her, go ahead, see for yourself.

(Piper unfreezes Joanne.)

Piper: Are you the segment producer?

Joanne: Why, yes, I am.

Piper: Following your dreams are you? Happily married? Stinkin' rich?

Joanne: Well, I don't mean to brag, but...

(Piper freezes her again.)

Piper: Alright Phoebe, spill it.

Phoebe: Okay, the best I could figure is some demon has cast a spell, and I'm the only one who could sort of see it because my power let's me see things that have happened in different times. Do you have a better explanation?

Piper: No. Alright, so if you're right, do you think this has something to do with Andy be killed?

Phoebe: I don't know, but we're never gonna find who the demon is unless we get to...

Piper: Book Of Shadows, I'm right behind you.

Scene: Park.

Andy: What if he is a demon and it turns out to be a trap?

Prue: I'll have Piper, Paige, and Phoebe there to back me up. The power of four.

Andy: Plus one. Me. (Andy sees Prue thinking about something.) What is it?

Prue: This seems a little familiar to me that's all, kinda like deja vu. Never mind. Um, Andy, you can't be at the meeting and Phoebe's premonition that's where you were when...Just promise me that you'll stay away.

Andy: Prue, I can't do that.

Prue: I mean it. Don't make me use my magic on you. (They smile.) Andy, I don't want anything to happen to you. You know how much I still love you.

Andy: No, I didn't. (They hug.)

Scene: Outside Halliwell manor. Andy's sitting in his car. Rodriguez arrives in front of the manor. Andy ducks. Kit growls at Rodriguez.

Inside the manor. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige are looking at the Book Of Shadows.

Piper: Is there anything in there about time loops?

Phoebe: There's a spell to accelerate time but that's about it. I'm telling you, this is all part of his evil plan. I just haven't had enough time to figure it out yet.

(The doorbell rings.)

Prue: What time is it?

Phoebe: Just before six.

Paige: I'll get it. (The doorbell rings a couple more times.) Alright already. (The door flies open and the lightening out of Rodriguez's hand hits Phoebe and she hits the wall.)

Piper: Phoebe!

(Rodriguez throws lightning which hits Piper and she crashes through the glass door. He then tries to get Paige, she orbs out, causing the lightning to fly through her orbs. Prue flings out her hand, forcing the lightning that Paige avoided to fly back into him. He explodes and vanishes. Paige orbs back in.)

Paige: Oh my God, no! (She runs over to Piper.) Piper. (She's crying.)

(Prue walks over to Phoebe, kneels down, and checks her pulse.)

Prue: (choking) Phoebe. (She stands up and Paige, who has black mascara streaming down her white cheeks, comes over to her. Prue pulls her baby sister into a hug and they stand crying in the middle of the room together.)

Scene: Rodriguez's place. Tempus turns back time again. Rodriguez appears.

Rodriguez: Son of a bitch!

Tempus: Failed again, I see.

Rodriguez: Yeah, but I learned. This time I got two of 'em.

Scene: Wednesday morning. A paperboy rides along the road, a car honks and he waves. He throws the paper on the Halliwell's lawn.

Scene: Halliwell Manor. Kitchen. Prue is seated at the table with a cup of coffee, Phoebe is on the phone, and the television is on the news.

Weather Girl: (on the TV) Good morning, San Francisco. Well, it looks like it's going to be a beautiful Wednesday in the Bay area.

(Phoebe's on the phone. She turns off the TV.)

Phoebe: (on the phone) Don't tell me. I already know. You spilt marinara sauce on your dress, right? Am I right? Think Piper, think. Doesn't all of this seem awfully familiar to you?

Paige: (entering the kitchen) Morning. (She yawns.)

Phoebe: Freeze. No, not you, Piper. (Kit's on the bench.) Kit knocks over pepper. Meows. (Kit does so. Prue and Paige look at Phoebe, wanting to know how she knew that.) Hold that thought. (into the phone) Okay, Piper, you need to get home as soon as you can, okay, we've got major demon hunting to do. Oh, and if you run into someone named Joanne from High School, just tell her to go stick it. I will explain later, just hurry. (She hangs up.)

Paige: Okay, what's going on? (She grabs Prue's coffee cup and takes a swig.)

Phoebe: Quick, follow me. (They go to the window.) Five, four, three, two, one. Car honks... (a car honks) skids... (a car skids) crashes... (a car crashes) Mrs. Henderson's car. A little fender bender. Good thing I parked your car in the driveway last night, huh Paige?

Paige: How did you know that?

Phoebe: Because this has all happened once before, Prue, maybe even more than once. The day keeps repeating itself. I know it and every time it happens I think I figure it out just a little faster. It must be my power of premonition. Premonition...I'm supposed to be having a premonition right about now.

Paige: Supposed to? What do you mean?

Phoebe: The paper. Prue, look at the front page.

(Prue looks down at the paper.)

Prue: Andy...

Phoebe: Is in trouble. More than you know, Prue. If I touch that paper, I will have a premonition . The same one that I've had before. Where Andy gets killed here by a demon. You have got to believe me.

Prue: No, I believe you.

Paige: We both do. The question is what, do we do about it?

Phoebe: Well, you've got to go warn Andy. Keep him away from our house at all costs. Meanwhile, I've got to dig through the Book Of Shadows, find a way to vanquish this time demon before he can kill Andy.

Scene: In the street outside the clock shop. A cuckoo clock chimes and Rodriguez shoots it with his gun.

Tempus: You really shouldn't of done that. You shouldn't do anything differently if you want to succeed tonight.

Rodriguez: I will succeed tonight, old man. There'll be no more time loops. This time I'll kill Prue first and then the other three and when they die, they're gonna feel every ounce of pain they've given me and then some.

Scene: Quake.

Piper: Uh, Joanne, I'm so sorry, but I can't do this segment right now. Um, something's happened, something bad, I have to go.

Joanne: What? Run out of marinara sauce?

(Piper raises her hands, freezing Joanne, then she walks away. A few moments later Joanne unfreezes and looks around.)

Joanne: Piper?

Scene: Park.

Andy: A time loop? You mean demons can actually do that sort of thing?

Prue: None that I've ever seen before but if it is a demon, it's the most powerful one we've ever come up against.

Andy: He's going through all this just to kill me. No way, Prue. If he's as powerful as you say, then he's gotta be after you.

Prue: Andy, please just let us handle this. Whatever you do you have to promise me that you'll stay away from the manor.

Andy: I can't promise you that, Prue. If you're right and Rodriguez is the demon then it's a trap.

Prue: Yeah, then I'll have Piper and Phoebe there to back me up, alright, the power of three.

Andy: What if that's what he wants, all three of you together. What if that's the reason he set the time loop?

Prue: We'll just have to take our chances.

Andy: You could get killed, Prue.

Prue: I mean it. This is not your fight. Don't make me use my magic on you. Andy, I would die if anything happened to you. I love you.

Andy: I love you too, Prue. (They hug.)

Scene: Outside manor. Andy's in his car. Rodriguez walks past Kit and Kit growls. Rodriguez's eyes glow red and Kit runs away. Andy sees it and grabs his gun.

Andy: Oh my God, Prue!

Inside manor. Phoebe's reading the Book Of Shadows.

Phoebe: "The devil's sorcerer, Tempus. He can reverse time back twenty-four hours."

Piper: Does it say how to vanquish him?

Phoebe: Uh, "Take him out of the time that he's in." Whatever that means.

(The door kicks open, revealing Rodriguez, and he throws the lightning simultaneous lightning bolts at Prue and Piper.)

Paige: No!

(Phoebe launches herself into a spin kick, but Rodriguez grabs her by the foot and flings her into the wall. Blood stains the wall, as she slides to the floor. Rodriguez gets up and lightning sparks from his fingers. Andy runs in behind him.)

Andy: No!

Paige: Andy! No! (She runs at Andy. Andy draws his gun and begins to shoot at Rodriguez, but the bullets do nothing.) Get out! (Rodriguez turns around and hurls a bolt into Andy, sending him flying through the air, and crashing into a glass cabinet. Paige orbs over to the cabinet, forming on the floor next to Andy. Black mascara filled tears are pouring down her face. She sees a pool of blood under Andy, which is beginning to soak into her skirt.)

Rodriguez: Three down, one to go! (He turns to Paige, a look of pure evil etched on his face. Paige traces her fingers across the ground as she swivels her head to face Rodriguez.)

Paige: Go to hell! (She lays her hand upon a large piece of jagged glass and orbs out, the piece of glass orbing with her. Suddenly orbs form in mid air, flying straight at Rodriguez. They hit Rodriguez at full force, crashing him into the wall, and then Paige reforms. Her clothes and hands are soaked in blood. Her pale face has black streaks all over it and her eyes are encircled in runny black makeup. She stalks over to Rodriguez, who has the large jagged piece of glass sticking out of his stomach, and watches him scream and then explode. Paige looks down at her hands and then drops to the floor, weeping at the loss of her sisters and Andy.)

Scene: Tempus' lair. Tempus turns back time again. Rodriguez appears.

Tempus: Three times you've failed.

Rodriguez: Yeah, but I learned. This time I got the three oldest this time. Fourth time's the charm!

Scene: Wednesday morning. A paperboy rides along the road, a car honks and he waves. He throws the paper on the Halliwell's lawn.

Scene: Halliwell Manor. Kitchen. Prue is seated at the table with a cup of coffee, Phoebe is on the phone, and the television is off.

Phoebe: (into the phone) You spilt marinara sauce on your dress, I already know. Just get home and get home fast! (She hangs up and turns around.) Paige walks in.

(Paige walks in. Prue gives Phoebe a strange look.)

Phoebe: We don't have time. You were about to say, "Morning." You yawn.

(Paige yawns and stares strangely at Phoebe.)

Phoebe: You would have offered her coffee, or if not, you would've just taken Prue's cup. (She points to Kit, who's on the bench.) She knocks over the pepper and then meows. (Kit does so.) You both want to know what's going on, so grab the newspaper and follow me. (She leaves the kitchen, Paige grabs the newspaper and follows Phoebe and Prue to the window.) Honk, skid, crash. (She points outside. A car honks, skids, and then crashes.) Mrs. Henderson's car, not yours Paige. It's only a little fender bender. Paige, hand the paper to Prue. (Paige does so.) Andy's in trouble. As soon as I take that paper, I'll have a premonition of his death, which takes place right here. A demon is on the loose and he can somehow mess with time, but I know because my power allows me to see things that happen in all times.

Paige: What do we do?

Phoebe: Prue warns Andy, you and I look in the Book until Piper gets here. (She pushes Prue towards the door.) Go, hurry! (She grabs Paige and starts walking them to the attic.)

Scene: In the street outside the clock shop. A cuckoo clock chimes and Rodriguez destroys the clock with a lightning bolt.

Tempus: Are you trying to expose yourself before you can kill the witches?

Rodriguez: I'm just warming up! I'll kill the half breed first and then the oldest. The other two won't have a chance!

Scene: Quake.

Piper: Uh, Joanne, I'm so sorry, but I can't do this segment right now. Um, something's happened, something bad, I have to go.

Joanne: What? Run out of marinara sauce?

Piper: Look, I know I don't have the flashy job or the flashy ring or the flashy designer suit but that doesn't make me less than you or anybody else. And just because I may not have realized my dreams yet like you think you have, doesn't mean I won't find a way to do exactly that. And when I do, you can be damn sure I'll be doing it with my own nose and not the one some discount doctor gave me. (She walks away before Joanne can respond.)

Scene: Park.

Andy: A time loop? You mean demons can actually do that?

Prue: This is our first encounter with a demon this power.

Andy: If he's that powerful, then he's not after me, Prue. He's after you and your sisters!

Prue: Andy, you have to let us handle this. Whatever you do, you have to promise me that you'll stay away from the manor.

Andy: I can't promise you that, Prue. If Rodriguez is the demon, then it's a trap!

Prue: Yeah, then I'll have Piper, Paige, and Phoebe there to back me up, alright? The power of four.

Andy: That's probably what he wants! All four of you together! What if that's the reason he set the time loop?

Prue: Then that's a risk we'll have to take.

Andy: What if you get killed, Prue?

Prue: This is not your fight! Don't make me use my magic on you! Andy, I can't live without you. I love you!

Andy: I love you too. (They kiss.)

Scene: Outside manor. Andy's in his car. Rodriguez walks past Kit and Kit growls. Rodriguez's eyes glow red and Kit runs away. Andy sees it and grabs his gun.

Andy: Prue!

Cut to inside the manor. Piper is pacing, while Phoebe flips through the pages of the Book. Paige and Prue stand close by.

Paige: "Take him out of the time that he's in." What the hell does that mean?

(The door flies open and Rodriguez hurls a bolt of neon blue lightning at Paige.)

Piper: Paige! (She raises her hands and freezes the lightning, inches from her baby sister.

(Andy runs in and starts shooting his gun at Rodriguez.)

Prue: Andy, no! (She waves her hand, sending Andy flying out the front doors and forcing them to slam shut. Rodriguez turns around and fires a lightning bolt at Prue. Paige shoves both herself and Prue to the ground, causing Prue to hit her head on the floor and knock her out.)

Paige: Freeze him!

(Piper freezes Rodriguez and the bolt from earlier unfreezes, flies into the wall, and leaves a black mark.)

Scene: Manor. It's 6:15 P.M. Rodriguez is tied to a chair.

Paige: The only reason you're still alive is because I haven't worked out how to kill you yet!

Rodriguez: Go ahead. Kill me witch. I don't care.

Phoebe: Paige, what are you doing?

Paige: I'm trying to figure out how to kill this bastard, without time resetting on us.

Rodriguez: I'm impressed. I was told you wouldn't know that.

Phoebe: Really? By who? Tempus? Yeah, we know about him too. We also know you're not him, otherwise you would have restarted the day by now. So, where do we find him?

Rodriguez: In your nightmares. Kill me, I dare you!

(Phoebe pulls Paige away.)

Phoebe: Why is he so willing to let us kill him?

Paige: I'm thinking that it'll trigger the time loop, so that he can have another shot at our deaths.

Rodriguez: It doesn't matter. The day's gonna reset itself anyway, there's not a damn thing to do about.

Paige: Shut up! Phoebe, go upstairs and see if Piper and Andy have woken up Prue yet.

(Phoebe nods and walks up the stairs.)

Cut to Prue's room. Andy is sitting next to Prue on the bed, stroking her raven hair. Piper places a cold cloth over the bump on Prue's head.

Piper: You shouldn't of come here today, Andy. You were seconds away from being killed.

Andy: But I wasn't!

Piper: The day isn't over yet, Andy!

Andy: If I have to die to save Prue, then that's a sacrifice that I'm willing to make. It's my life, Piper.

(There's a knock at the door.)

Piper: Come in.

(Phoebe walks in.)

Phoebe: How is she?

Piper: Still out. Where's Paige?

Phoebe: Watching Rodriguez.

Piper: You left her alone? (She stands up.)

Phoebe: She does have a fairly activate power, Piper. It's why she and I were left down there.

Piper: Then why are you up here now?

Phoebe: She wants me to wake up Prue. (She walks over to the bed and takes Prue's hand.) Prue. Prue? We need your help.

Andy: Come on Prue. (He gently strokes her face.) Come back to me.

(Prue moans and leans her face into Andy's head.)

Andy: Prue..

Prue: Andy...

Andy: I'm right here, Prue. Open your eyes.

(Prue struggles and then opens her eyes to see three pairs of eyes staring down at her. She moans again and places her hand to her forehead, feeling the cold cloth.)

Prue: What happened?

Piper: Rodriguez tried to attack you and Paige pushed you down. You hit your head on the floor and it knocked you out.

Prue: Where's Rodriguez?

Piper: I froze him.

Phoebe: Then we tied him up. Paige is downstairs guarding him.

Prue: You left her alone?

Phoebe: We needed to wake you up.

Prue: We need to vanquish him. (She sits up and holds her head.)

Andy: I don't think that's such a good idea, Prue.

Prue: What? But he almost killed you!

Andy: You said it's a time loop, right?

Prue: Yes..

Andy: And you know this because of Phoebe, right?

Prue: A huh.

Andy: Well, Phoebe, do you remember any of this?

Phoebe: No...

Andy: If this had happened before, then wouldn't you? Or at least have a feeling of déjà vu?

(Phoebe nods.)

Piper: So what are you saying?

Andy: I think by not killing Rodriguez, you've stopped time from being reset.

Phoebe: Rodriguez said that it'll be reset anyway.

Andy: Unless you can find a way to stop your time looping demon from doing so.

(Prue blinks her eyes.)

Prue: Wait, where's the Book?

Phoebe: With Paige, why?

Prue: I need to get up. (She attempts to get up, but struggles.)

Andy: I've got you. (He gently lifts her off the bed and places her on the ground.) Just trust me. Put your arm around my neck.

(Prue struggles with the fact that she can't go by herself, but she finally relents and puts her arm around Andy's neck.)

Cut to downstairs. Paige is staring at her watch.

Rodriguez: Any time now, witch. Then I'll kill you all, including your Inspector.

Prue: Wanna bet? (She motions to the Book and it flies over to her, stopping in mid air, then the pages begin to flip.)

Paige: What are you looking for?

Prue: The spell to accelerate time. (She stops turning the pages.)

Andy: Does it need the power of four?

(Prue holds out her hands. Paige takes one hand, Piper takes the other, then Phoebe grasps Piper's other hand, leaving Andy in the middle to continue holding up Prue.)

Prue: It couldn't hurt, right?

Paige: Let's get this over with.

Prue, Piper, Phoebe, & Paige: "Winds of time gather 'round, give me wings to speed my way..."

Rodriguez: Wait a minute...

Prue, Piper, Phoebe, & Paige: "Rush me on my journey forward, let tomorrow be today!" (The hands on the clock speed forward around the clock face.)

Scene: Tempus' lair. Tempus turns into fire and disappears.

Cut back to the sisters.

Paige: Prue...

Prue: Untie him.

Paige: He'll kill us!

Prue: He doesn't have the power to kill us or he wouldn't of needed Tempus.

Piper: We're not untying him, Prue.

(Prue narrows her eyes and the ropes slide off the Rodriguez.)

Andy: Prue..

Prue: Andy, I know what I'm doing. (She pulls herself a little closer to Andy.) Get out of here.

Rodriguez: You stupid witch. (He walks towards the door, but just as he gets close to it, he spins around and shoots a bolt of electricity at Prue. Prue narrows her eyes and the lightning telekinetically flies back at Rodriguez which hits him in the chest and he screams, exploding into dust.)

Prue: So predictable. (She brushes a strand of raven hair from her face.) We may not be murderers but (she sends Paige a half smile), with a partial exception for you, we're no angels either.

(Paige grins.)

Piper: Guys...

Phoebe: Oh, yeah, right! (She grabs Paige's wrist.) Remembering that thing we've got to do?

Paige: What th..Oh! Yeah, right! (She grabs Piper and Phoebe's hands, orbing them out. Prue and Andy share a look.)

Prue & Andy: I love you. (They share a passionate kiss.)

Scene: Manor. Kitchen. Phoebe is sitting at the table drinking coffee. Piper is making herself a bagel.

Weather Girl: (on the TV) Good morning, San Francisco, well it looks like it's going to be a gorgeous Monday morning here in the Bay area.

(Phoebe turns off the TV.)

Phoebe: She really needs another line. That one's getting boring.

Piper: Maybe she should hire Joanne Hertz, boost the ratings.

Phoebe: Speaking of the she devil herself, did you ever call to reschedule your segment?

Piper: No, I'm not going to.

Phoebe: Why?

Piper: I've decided to quit my job.

Phoebe: What?

Piper: And actually, I owe it all to Joanne. She made me realize that somehow I had forgotten what my dreams were, still are. I always wanted to be a chef and have my own restaurant not manage one. It's a good job and it pays okay but it's not my dream job.

Phoebe: I think that's great. I really do. And don't worry, if you need any help trilling the classifieds I am an expert. (They walk outside where Paige is sitting on the steps.)

Piper: Paige, are you alright?

Paige: Actually I am. Did you see the morning paper? (She holds it up for Piper and Phoebe to see.) Andy's been exonerated, they are now looking for Rodriguez.

Piper: Good luck.

Phoebe: Hey, are you sure you're alright?

Paige: Yeah. I was just thinking all that we've been through since we became witches.

Piper: Give you a headache?

Paige: No actually, it gave me a good feeling. I mean, look, it's hassle and can sometimes screw up our personal lives.

Piper: Amen to that.

Paige: And we do good things together. Helps offset the bad things.

(Phoebe rubs Paige's shoulder.)

Phoebe: And I'm glad we got through it all with our lives.

Piper: And Andy's.

Phoebe: Something tells me that he'll be around here a whole lot more from now on.

Paige: (whispering) At least some people get a happy ending.

Phoebe: What?

Paige: Nothing. (She looks at Piper.) We better get ready for work.

(Phoebe raises an eyebrow at Piper.)

Piper: I'll tell her later.

Paige: Tell me what?

Piper: Nothing. It's not important.

Phoebe: Nothing. Nothing. (They walk inside and see Prue coming down the stairs. Prue is in nothing but Andy's white shirt and her hair looks a little rumpled.)

Piper: Did someone have a good night?

Phoebe: And a new style? (She points to the shirt that Prue's wearing.)

Paige: So I'm guessing we're not alone in the house. Am I right?

Andy's Voice: (from upstairs) Prue?

Prue: I'll be up in a minute! (She grins at her sisters.) I'll tell you all later. (She points at the front door, revealing a glittering diamond ring on her hand, and it swings shut.)

**A/n: Again, thank you all for bearing with us and the long absences between chapters. Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
